


蜜桃梦境

by Dreamsareneverfree



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Short Stories, 放下的谦斑短篇集, 金有谦你把斑斑给我放下
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 301,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsareneverfree/pseuds/Dreamsareneverfree
Summary: 小Bam生贺，天使也是小混蛋。





	1. 天使快跑/Run! Angels Run!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小Bam生贺，天使也是小混蛋。

“这全都要怪你！”

bambam扭头朝金有谦大吼。

“讲点道理！”金有谦顾不上喘气，毫不客气地回嘴，“是你弄坏了我们的翅膀！”

“是你先恶作剧吓唬我的！”bambam扯着嗓门大喊，没有一点作为天使的自觉。

没错，bambam和金有谦是两个天使。准确来说，他们是两个负责给人间送去新生婴儿的天使。

这是件重要的差事，通常由两位天使搭档，他们要在规定的时间内给名单上的伴侣送去他们人生中的新生命。

天使们会先在天堂象牙色的大门前接过被赠予祝福的小生命，然后再展开他们漂亮的翅膀，相伴飞向人间，在午夜零时将小生命放在那对幸运的伴侣身边。

这不是什么轻而易举的事，天使们要计算好路程与时间，一旦错过了零点，小生命被赠予的祝福就会消失，这种事无论如何不能发生。

可是bambam和金有谦这两个小混蛋在飞向人间的途中搞坏了他们的翅膀。这事追究起来，要从两天前的一个吻说起。

金有谦很烦恼，他那双清澈漂亮的眼睛总是离不开bambam，他勾起的嘴角，他大笑时露出的门牙，他开心时笑弯的双眼，他伤心时眼底悲伤的泪痣，他优雅的站姿，轻盈的动作……

总之金有谦喜欢上了bambam，为此他打算趁着bambam睡着时偷偷亲他一口。好吧这有点不上台面，但是金有谦就是一个这样害羞又胆小的小天使。

一切都进行得非常顺利，他安全地溜进了bambam的房间，悄无声息地在他床边蹲下，他的目光落在bambam漂亮的睡颜上，尤其是那双亮晶晶的嘴唇，金有谦非常想要检验一下那究竟是不是巧克力味的。

于是他屏住呼吸，慢慢凑近一点，再一点……

然后bambam睁开了眼睛，他惊呼了一声，猛地抬头，鼻梁磕到了金有谦的下巴，两个人迅速弹开，bambam捂着他的鼻子，金有谦捂着他的下巴，和嘴，然后干脆捂住了整张脸。

“你搞什么！”bambam吃痛地揉了揉他的鼻梁，瞪着坐在地上蜷成一团的金有谦。

“嗷……”金有谦发出一串意味不明的声音，他的脑子里像爆炸一样噼里啪啦地冒着火星，然后他抬起脸，摆出懊恼又欠揍的表情，“我……我跟哥哥们打赌输了要来亲你一口。”

bambam跑去揪了哥哥们的翅膀上的羽毛。

而金有谦是个会撒谎的小混蛋。

金有谦发现哥哥们并没有拆穿他，哪怕他之前并没有和哥哥们通过气，这让他大胆起来。比如他趁着bambam浇花时从背后熊抱了他，在每天晨间的诵诗班上偷偷捏了bambam的手，还有一次他跑到bambam旁边，在他打开翅膀做检查的时候拍了拍他的屁股。

天呐，那手感可太棒了！

而每次在bambam惊讶气愤又有点小害羞的瞪视下，金有谦总是毫不心虚地搬出他的哥哥们来，“哥哥们让我……”，“哥哥们打赌……”，“哥哥们罚我……”，对此bambam总是回给他一个不痛不痒的拳头，然后跑去揪哥哥们的翅膀。

bambam检查好手心里的新生命后展开翅膀，金有谦笑嘻嘻地朝他冲来，重重地在他侧脸印上了一串牙印，他左侧的翅膀被金有谦撞了一下，瞬间失去了平衡，手忙脚乱地拽住了金有谦右翼的羽毛，金有谦被他拉得生疼，两个人在空中翻转着，羽翼在没张开的时候承受不住下坠的速度，自觉地缩回了两人的蝴蝶骨中。

于是两个小天使狼狈地摔在了一片沙滩上，bambam手里还拽着金有谦的羽毛。

“金有谦！！！”bambam从金有谦身上爬起来，“你到底搞什么！”

金有谦还没从巨大的冲击中缓过神来，要知道他在落地的前一秒下意识地将bambam护在了他上方，他有气无力地睁开眼，看到bambam正一脸怒气地从上俯视着他。

噢，他的小bam连这个角度都这么好看。

接着他又闭上眼短暂地失去了意识。

不知过了多久他再度醒过来，bambam跪在他身侧，满脸担忧地望着他，看到他重新睁开眼睛后才稍微放下心来。

“金有谦你这个小混蛋！”

他们“坠落”的地方偏离了目的地，翅膀也没办法再次展开，唯一值得欣慰的是现在离零点还有六个小时，足够他们跑到那对幸运的伴那里。

于是他们跑起来。

途中他们就“到底是谁造成了这个局面”展开了争吵，最终以气喘到体力不支而结束。

“歇一会，累死了。”金有谦双手支着膝盖，额前的头发上挂着汗珠，他甩甩脑袋，看向身边的bambam，“你渴吗？”

bambam舔了舔嘴唇，金有谦收到信号，直起身子跑向最近的饮料摊。感谢上帝这是片热门沙滩，到处都有兜售特色饮品的铺子。

“给，”金有谦把一个椰子递给他，上面插了一根吸管，“很甜。”

bambam没伸手拿，直接把嘴凑到吸管上喝了一大口，金有谦就这么一手一只椰子端着，自己喝一只，他的小bam喝一只。

“我感觉天要下雨了。”bambam抬头看了看瞬间聚集过来的乌云。金有谦把两只喝空了的椰子扔掉，牵起bambam的手往前跑去。

“快点快点！要来不及了！”

bambam的心怦怦直跳。金有谦的手紧紧拽着他，他的掌心有点湿湿的，强有力的脉搏似乎传导到他的心脏上，他呆呆地看着两人交握的手，抿紧了嘴唇跟着跑。

暴雨真的立刻下了下来，金有谦和bambam被淋得湿透，他们在暴雨里奔跑，bambam的手心里攥着那颗小小的新生命，它在两人的手中跳动着。

金有谦回头看了一眼bambam，他把湿透的头发全撩到后面，露出了漂亮的额头，他的眼睛在此刻显得更亮了一点，金有谦联想到被水冲刷的钻石，他攥着bambam的手又紧了些。

啊，他的小bam像颗钻石。

雨只下了十分钟，闷热的天气立刻变得清爽起来。金有谦和bambam还在跑着，微风穿过他们的发间，和他们忘了分开的手。

他们跑进了一个夜市。

“哇哦，好香。”

金有谦和bambam放慢了步伐，他们目光流连在风格各异的摊贩中。

“我听姐姐们说过这个，”bambam双眼放光地把金有谦拉到一个摊位前，“冰淇淋卷！”

bambam接过两盒冰淇淋卷，把草莓味的递给金有谦，然后毫不犹豫地把叉子往金有谦的冰淇淋卷里送。

“巧克力味的不好吃吗？我可以跟你换。”金有谦把他的往bambam面前送了送。

“不，我就是想都吃吃看。”bambam笑得一脸满足，天呐，这可是冰淇淋卷！没有谁会拒绝冰淇淋卷！

金有谦的视线不自觉地挪到了bambam的嘴唇上，那两片柔软的嘴唇沾了点融化的奶油，现在他可以确定他的嘴唇是巧克力味的了。

于是他咽了咽口水。

“嘿！看那个！”bambam又拉着金有谦朝另一个摊位走去，“超迷你的菠萝！姐姐们说这种小菠萝超甜！”

原来天使姐姐们如此热衷于来人间派送新生命就是想来享受美食！

金有谦在心里悄悄朝他们的天使姐姐们翻了个白眼，然后他的嘴里突然被塞了一口菠萝，嗯，确实很甜。

金有谦舔了舔嘴唇，从bambam手里又抢了两个，bambam得意地朝他挑挑眉，“看吧，就说超好吃。”

金有谦看着bambam弯起的嘴角，又咬了一口菠萝。噢，小菠萝是很甜啦，但没有小bam一半甜。

“我还记得很小的时候你被姐姐们带到她们房间，然后她们把你的金发扎成了一个菠萝，哥哥们笑了你好久，哈哈哈，”bambam和金有谦慢吞吞地穿行在夜市里，“你那时候全身软呼呼得像个团子……”

金有谦撇撇嘴，“嘁，你小时候才可爱，小小的一团，总是被姐姐们抱来抱去。”

“对啊，姐姐们全都喜欢我！”bambam得意地扬了扬脑袋，金有谦不自觉地伸手揉了揉他的头发，我也喜欢你，他心里想。

“呀！你把我头发弄乱了！”bambam举着手里的小菠萝装作要打他。

“本来就乱！”金有谦朝他吐吐舌头朝前跑开。

他们追逐着跑出了夜市，跑进了一条空荡荡的马路。

“希望没有太晚，”金有谦背靠在墙上喘气，“现在还有多久到零点？”

“唔，五十分钟，”bambam摊开手掌，金色的小生命在他掌心跳动，“还有三个街区要跑。”

“嗷，好远……”金有谦哀嚎。

“还不是因为你！”bambam瞪了他一眼。

“喂！是你弄坏了我们的翅膀！”金有谦直起身子来，“你这不讲理的小混蛋！”

“是你像个大型犬一样冲过来咬我的脸！”

“那不是咬！你这笨蛋！那是亲吻！亲吻！”

“那你干嘛突然来亲我？”bambam吼回去，“不要再说哥哥们了！我才不相信你的鬼话！”

“因为我喜欢你！”

金有谦就这么脱口而出了，接着他和bambam同时僵在了原地。

天呐，他就这么说出来了，一点铺垫也没有，还是在争吵的情况下，老天啊，还能有比这更糟糕的告白吗！

金有谦内心嚎叫得像个十三岁少年。

“我……”他开口努力想弥补一下，“那个，我是想说……呃……对，我是，是喜欢你，”他手足无措地站着，像是突然丧失了语言能力，“真的，我真的喜欢你，你不要生气……”

他的声音低下去，头也埋在了一片夜色中。

bambam清了清嗓子，“所以这次不是哥哥们？”

“嗯？什么？”金有谦迷糊地抬头，“喔！不，不是哥哥们，和哥哥们没关系……”

他有点心虚。

他悄悄瞄了眼bambam，他的眼睛亮得像块宝石，他还有点脸红，天呐！他真可爱！

“那，”bambam扬了扬脑袋，“你再说一遍。”

“说什么？”

“刚才那句话。”

“哪句话？”

金有谦的肩膀遭到一次击打，然后他心中亮起了小灯泡，叮！他好像听到一个通关成功的声音。

“我喜欢你！”

bambam凑近在他脸上印了一个凉凉的亲吻，草莓味，巧克力味，菠萝味。

超甜！

“这才叫亲吻，你那个就是咬人。”

bambam撂下一句话后没再理他，径直朝前走去。

金有谦跟在bambam后面，他的心脏里像是有只活蹦乱跳的小鹿。

“嘿！快点！”bambam回头，“还有二十分钟了！”

喔好吧，为了小生命！

他们又跑起来。

在空荡荡的马路上，路过一片片居民区。人们的庭院里种着晚香玉，柔软的香气绕在他们身边，他们不停地跑着。

他们停在一户人家门口，双手撑着膝盖喘气。bambam手掌中的金色小生命在这里发出淡淡的光芒。

就是这里了！

他们环顾四周，有铁栏杆，没有了翅膀的确很不方便，不过金有谦十分享受把他的小bam架在肩上托着他的过程。

bambam轻盈地翻过围栏，像一只猫一样落在地上，他打开门把金有谦放进来，然后他们蹑手蹑脚地爬上二楼的窗台。

一对夫妻正相拥而眠，看上去他们正在共享一个美梦，他们的手交握着落在妻子的肚子上，嘴角向上翘起。

“噢，他们看上去好甜。”bambam捂着胸口，金有谦拍拍他的脸颊，用口型催促他抓紧时间。

两人翻进屋内，来到这对幸运的夫妻床前。bambam摊开手掌露出那个陪着他们跑了一晚上的小生命，它正散发出柔和的光芒。

金有谦握住bambam的手，两人闭上眼开始无声地吟唱它被赐予的祝福：

**愿你一生幸福快乐，**

**愿你寻得生活的美妙，**

**愿你永远有人去爱，**

**愿你永远被爱着，**

**欢迎你来到人间。**

金色的光芒从他们的指缝间流出，在半空中织成一条柔软的毯子覆盖在这对幸运的夫妻身上。

秒针离开零时。

任务完成。

金有谦和bambam离开这个温暖的房子，他们靠在外墙上，他们的心脏还在因为一夜奔跑而快速跳动。

晚香玉的香气钻进他们周围的空气中，它神奇地安抚了他们的心绪。

“我喜欢这里。”bambam仰起头看着天上的星星。

“我也是。”金有谦侧过头来看着bambam看星星的脸。

“嘁，你喜欢什么？你就知道吃吃吃跑跑跑，你这个小傻子。”

bambam的嘴角勾起好看的弧度，金有谦倾身在上面印下一个亲吻，果然是巧克力味！

“我喜欢你呀。”

bambam脸红了，天呐，他的小bam太可爱了！金有谦内心尖叫得像个少女。

而此时天堂中五个天使聚在“人间之镜”前看着里面的景象。

“金有谦这个臭小子居然不打算承认他拿我们当挡箭牌的事！”

“就是！bambam揪得我可痛了！”

“bambam肯定是故意的！这个小混蛋一定早就喜欢上金有谦了，你看看他打金有谦的力气，再看看打我们的力气！”

“我的羽毛都快被他揪光了！”

“这两个小混蛋！”

**-完-**


	2. 小谦美梦指南

*******

金有谦从早上就开始期待今天他的信箱中会出现什么美梦邀约。

这是他正式成为美梦师的第1116天，再完成一个美梦邀约，他就可以买得起一个金色梦境。

金色梦境是一种珍贵而稀有的梦境，因为它一旦形成就会一直存在，还可以适当进行修改，可供所有者呆在里面的时间也比一般的梦境要长得多。

金有谦一直想要一个金色梦境，但是这种梦境的价格在交易市场上被讨厌的商人恶意炒作到了1117个宝石。向独角兽发誓金有谦每完成一个美梦邀约才收取一颗宝石作为酬劳，他勤勤恳恳地工作了1116天，终于快要积攒到足够的宝石来买金色梦境。

小谦为什么想要一个金色梦境？因为他有一个秘密。

*******

bambam嚼着甘草糖踏进金有谦的工作室时手上拿着一个金色的信封，金有谦认出那是他们的邀约信件。

“嘿！这是今天的吗？”他眼睛一亮。

“你也早上好。”bambam歪了歪嘴角，他故意把信封拿远了一点，不让金有谦看清那上面的漆印。

他总喜欢这样小小地捉弄一下他的搭档，好像每天不得到金有谦一个气呼呼的表情他的一天就不完整了。

“快点给我你这小混蛋！”金有谦挥着双手，很适时地作出bambam最想看到的那个表情。

“噢！这才是一天的开始！”bambam伸了个懒腰，然后像只刚睡醒的猫一样抖动了一下，他得意地舔舔嘴唇，迈着轻松悠闲地步子凑到金有谦跟前。

金有谦被那副漂亮的嘴唇短暂了吸引了注意力，不得不在内心尖叫地提醒自己他搭档是个小恶魔才回过神来。

bambam撕开信封上的漆印，把信纸在两人面前展开：

**委托人：K先生**

**委托内容：一个有关B先生的美梦。**

“哇哦，他真辣。”bambam看到附在背面的委托人照片后吹了声口哨。金有谦向朝他的搭档扔去一个不赞许的眼神。

“别那么死板嘛，”bambam朝他轻佻地笑了笑，“你也很辣。”

金有谦红着脸咳嗽了两声，把面前的委托书放进信封收好，“走吧。”

bambam跟着他来到工作台前，平坦的桌面开始出现一圈圈奶油色的纹路，他们伸出手，在指尖接触到波纹时来到了K先生的世界。

*******

K先生的世界有点吵闹和混乱。所有人都在说话和行走，像是什么巨大机器里的小零件一样运作个不停。

bambam喜欢这个世界。

因为他总喜欢每个人的脑袋里都装着小心思的世界。

他们把一个在拥挤的人群中偷摸小姑娘屁股都油腻大叔的手指变成了橡胶，挪开了占用了盲道的打闹小孩，还和一只漂亮的松狮打了招呼。

“那个姑娘对你有意思，”bambam摇了摇金有谦的手臂，“看吧，我就说你很辣。”

“她明明在看你，”金有谦有点不开心地指出，“她还朝你眨眼了……嘿！别再乱用能力了，你也不想回去写三英寸厚的检讨对吧！”

“我从不对漂亮姑娘使用能力。”bambam说得一本正经，金有谦的心里钻出了一点点小情绪。

然后bambam从手里变出了一朵玫瑰花在走过那个姑娘身边时送给了她。

金有谦决定不喜欢这个世界。

他们找到K先生时，他正在对着一面镜子跳舞。他的脚步在地板上踏出干脆利落的声响，身上的T恤被汗打湿贴在身体上。

“他真的很辣。”bambam再次强调。

“独角兽在上！专业一点！他是我们的委托人！”金有谦朝他喊着，“别因为委托人太辣而影响判断，小混蛋！”

“所以你也觉得他很辣？”bambam提起俏皮的嘴角。

“就只是闭嘴吧！”金有谦绝望地喊着。

K先生的手机在他们拌嘴时亮起来，他暂停了音乐盘腿坐在角落里打开手机扬声器。

“嘿！”手机那头传来一个慵懒好听的声音，“下午好。”

“我该跟你说凌晨好？”K先生说话时嘴角翘着漂亮的弧度，“纽约的演唱会怎么样？”

“well，尖叫，微笑，像星空一样的亮灯，”手机对面的声音听上去也在微笑，“你知道的，我永远也无法厌倦这个。”

“噢老天，你就炫耀吧！”K先生轻笑，“什么时候回来？”

手机那头短暂地沉默了一会，K先生的手指抠进了裤缝中。

“我让助理帮我定了最早班的飞机，”那个声音里带着歉疚，“只是，大概赶不上你的生日了……抱歉伙计，没有再早一些的航班了。”

“噢……”K先生无奈地垂下嘴角，“没事，毕竟你也不会瞬间移动，我猜？”

“只要我会，亲爱的，”手机那头信誓旦旦地保证，“我一定捧着蛋糕第一个出现在你的生日派对上。”

“哈！那我等你学会的那天，”K先生因为对面的玩笑心情好了些许，“那时候我多少岁了来着？97岁？”

“没错哈哈哈！”对方也笑起来，“我得挂了，助理在催我，再见伙计！”

“快去吧，未来的魔法师！”

K先生按掉手机，失落地耸耸肩膀，然后继续按响了音乐。

“噢你看他，”bambam捧住心口，“他连沮丧的样子都透着性感。”

“专心点小混蛋，”金有谦敲打了一下他的脑袋，他看着K先生垂下的嘴角，又看了看他身边调皮鬼的侧脸，突然有一些感同身受，“我是说，我们要怎么实现他的美梦？把B先生塞进他的梦里？”

“得了吧！”bambam戳穿他，“你可不是这样的美梦师！”

“我是怎样的美梦师？”金有谦好奇。

“‘美梦邀约可是只有在大家生日的前一天才会被寄送到这里！我们绝对不可以草率地对待！’”bambam学着金有谦的腔调，“这样的。”

“你太夸张了！”金有谦抬脚要踢bambam的屁股，“但是这些美梦邀约真的很珍贵！”

“所以你打算怎么办？”bambam转着脚尖，“要把B先生送到K先生身边吗？”

金有谦没说话。

“认真的吗？“bambam吃惊地问他，“你打算把B先生在现实中搬到K先生这里？他可是在……纽约什么的地方！”

“他们刚才说啦，瞬间移动？”金有谦提出方案。

“独角兽在上！你一定是疯了！”bambam大叫，“你知道这很难！”

“你也知道这是K先生想要的。”金有谦回答他。

“你真的知道布置一个空间穿越有多难吗？”

“知道，”金有谦点头，“星星绶带，彩虹桥，独角兽的角，棉花糖云和枫糖浆马车。”

“不，这不是重要的，”bambam摇头，“重要的是，970颗宝石，这些可都得你来支付，970颗。”

金有谦咬了咬嘴唇。

“我也不是想要阻止你这样做啦，”bambam把语气放软，“只是，你不是一直在攒宝石想要买一个金色梦境？970颗对你来说是太大的开销了不是吗？”

金有谦把视线投放在汗流浃背的K先生身上。

“可是K先生需要一个B先生的美梦，”他撇撇嘴，像是做出了什么决定，“宝石可以再攒，金色梦境会一直贩售，但也许错过了今天，K先生就永远错过B先生了。”

“为什么？”bambam看着他身边这个年轻又漂亮的美梦师，“他究竟为什么值得你这么做？”

金有谦回过头来看向bambam，“啊，也许是，他让我想起了我自己？”

“……”bambam愣了两秒，然后有些不自然地偏过视线，“随便你啦，反正我从一开始就是你的搭档，我不会阻止你做你想要的任何事。”

*******

他们通过奶油波纹回到自己的世界时，美梦巷子里的商店刚开始营业。

星星绶带是最好买的，而且他们的款式也因为因为女士们的需求而日益变得丰富。

bambam挑选了一条经典又有着时髦花纹点缀的星星绶带，“B先生像是会喜欢这种风格的人。”他解释。

金有谦拉着bambam在一个上了年纪的老奶奶那预订了棉花糖云，其实有更加新潮的棉花糖云商店可以预约，只是金有谦和bambam不忍心看到那个老奶奶孤单地坐在巷尾缓慢又细心地编织棉花糖云，所以他们总是选择来照顾她的生意。

他们又跑去一家不常光顾的店预订了彩虹桥和枫糖浆马车，最后他们来到独角兽商店。

独角兽角是完成瞬间移动最重要的部分，它能为赶路的人指明方向。

金有谦盯着那个装在漂亮木盒子里的角看了好一会。970颗宝石。独角兽在上，他当上美梦师后还从来没有使用过这么昂贵的东西。他总是尽可能地节省开支，选择的美梦配方都是可以事后报销的物品。

但独角兽角？

这玩意一年都卖不出去两个！

bambam在柜台上拿起一颗甘草糖嚼起来，他看看金有谦，又看看那只漂亮的独角兽角。

“说真的，”他开口，“你可以选择放弃这个方案。”

金有谦摇摇头，“不。”

他付了款，把装着独角兽角的盒子抱在怀里。

“你有时候真是善良得犯傻。”bambam看着他无奈地叹了口气。

金有谦转过头来看着他，“没有啦，只是相比起我而言，K先生更需要这个。”

“我们都看过委托人的档案，”bambam指出，“他和B先生都是在他们那个世界数一数二的明星，他们的声誉和口袋里的钱可以给他们所有他们想要的。”

“不是所有，”金有谦打断他，“不是所有，就是因为他们是那样优秀的明星，所以他们才一直在错过彼此，连生日都在错过。”

bambam沉默了一会，他看着金有谦微微翘起的嘴角，“说起来，我一直都没问你，你想要金色梦境做什么？”

“啊……”金有谦慌张地将视线四处投放，就是不敢看着bambam，“我是想……呃，感受一下，我是指，美梦的感觉。”

bambam罕见地没有调侃他几句，反倒是低下头继续跟着金有谦朝工作室走去。

他感觉自己是知道金有谦的小秘密的，但他又不敢去承认。

*******

奶油波纹带着他们找到B先生。

他正在一个蛋糕定制网页上挑挑拣拣，修长挺拔的身体舒展在宽松的衣服里，他身边躺着一个行李箱，大概是要去赶那班飞B先生城市的航班。

金有谦和bambam出现在他面前时他惊得差点扔掉了电脑，金有谦在他跨着长腿打算逃离之前叫住了他。

“嘿！我们想带你去K先生那里！”

B先生停下了脚步，以一种打量小骗子的眼神打量着他们。

“我们可以带你瞬移到K先生那里，”bambam解释，“不用坐上能把你屁股坐平的飞机。”

B先生摸了摸自己的屁股，有些颤抖地开口，“怎……怎么瞬移？”

他被金有谦和bambam一左一右地夹在枫糖浆马车中间，他的肩膀上被披上了一条印满了星星的绶带，手中还被塞了一个独角兽角。

“听着，”金有谦飞快地作着说明，“我们需要你握着独角兽角，然后在心里默念你想要去的位置。”

B先生将信将疑地闭上眼，过了一会金有谦和bambam发现马车底下出现了棉花糖云。彩虹桥在他们面前铺展开，B先生觉得自己像是做了一个小孩子才会做的梦。

“Here we go！”bambam欢呼了一声。

“你们是谁？”B先生在确认自己不是在做梦后终于开口问起。

“我们？”bambam朝他展开一个漂亮微笑，“我们是K先生的美梦师？”

“什么？”B先生不敢相信他听到的，“美梦师？”

“嗯！”金有谦朝他点头，“马上是K先生的生日了不是吗？我们在帮他定制他想要的美梦——啊，在你们的世界，就是愿望成真的意思。”

“呃……”B先生的脸颊有些泛红，“你们是说，我是他的美梦吗？”

bambam扔给他一个“你怎么这么迟钝“的眼神。

B先生看着马车外的彩虹桥，又看了看手中握着的独角兽角，难以置信地眨眨眼。

“天啊！”他说。

“我们大概要一小时到目的地，别担心，彩虹桥上的时间相对你们的世界是静止的。”金有谦向他解释。

“好……”B先生有些虚弱地靠在椅背上。

“你可以喝一点蜂蜜酒，”bambam递给他一个小杯子，“防止眩晕或是别的什么。”

“所以，”B先生尝了一口后莫名地觉得轻松了许多，“你们是一对，我是说，专门帮别人定制美梦的小精灵？小天使？还是别的什么？”

金有谦笑得眼睛弯起来，“就只是美梦师而已，不是什么小精灵小天使。”

“每一个美梦都会需要……”B先生用手比划了一下枫糖浆马车，“这样的，呃我该说是魔法吗？”

“嗯……不会，”金有谦咬咬下唇，“不是每次，有些人的美梦，用你们的话来说，生日愿望，比较容易实现。”

“比如一堆金币，”bambam补充，“像K先生这样的美梦还是第一次。”他用眼神示意着金有谦。

“哪样的美梦？”B先生好奇。

“你知道的，”bambam朝他俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，“一些不敢说出口的小心思之类的。”

“噢……”B先生又红了脸，“这真是……浪漫极了。”

“金有谦听到会很开心的！”bambam笑着说，然后伸手绕过B先生拍了拍金有谦的胳膊，“他说你很浪漫喔！”

金有谦给了他一个软绵绵的警告眼神。

和一张泛红的脸。

B先生朝左看了看金有谦，又朝右看了看bambam，像是了解到了什么。

*******

B先生发现他们走下马车时出现在他们面前的直接就是K先生家的大门，这让他的心脏开始像只小鹿一样跳起来。

电梯门的声音在这时打开，一个穿着蛋糕店制服的姑娘捧着一个蛋糕走近他们。

“是……是你们中有谁订了蛋糕吗？”她歪着脑袋问。

“啊！是我！”B先生叫了一声，“我在网上订的！谢谢！”

“哇哦，很巧喔！”bambam撞了撞他的肩膀，“加油！别辜负了那970颗……”

他的嘴巴被金有谦用手捂住了，发出含糊的呜咽声。

“快按门铃吧！”金有谦一边说一边拖着bambam朝外走去，“要加油在一起喔！”

“你们不留下来一起吗？”B先生看着他们。

“呃……我们的马车不能停太久。”金有谦慌张地扯了一个谎，然后就打算拉着bambam往身后的奶油波纹中走。

“嘿！等等！”B先生叫住了他们，“我是想说，谢谢你们，做了这一切。”

“没事！应该的！”金有谦又往后退了几步。”

“还有！”B先生提高了音量，“我在想，有时候，勇敢一点说出口的话，也许会有好结果喔！”

金有谦的动作停顿了一秒，然后他朝他点点头，带着bambam消失在了奶油波纹中。

*******

“不能停太久？”bambam挣脱了金有谦后大声喘着气，“告诉他又不会怎么样！”

“没必要啦！”金有谦朝他们的工作室走去，“不要给他们太多压力。”

“你真是善良过头！”bambam翻了个白眼跟上他。

金有谦的账户提示他收到了一颗宝石入账，他看了眼他的账户余额，轻轻叹了口气。

bambam走过去靠在他的桌子边缘，“后悔啦？”

金有谦摇头。

“后悔也没用啦，宝石入账，说明K先生的美梦成真了喔。”

“那就对了，反正宝石总能赚回来。”

“但那要很久。”

“没关系啊，”金有谦耸耸肩，他把视线投放在bambam温柔的眼神中，“没关系，我不着急。”

bambam跳下桌子，坐到金有谦身边与他平视着。

“嘿，你想要告诉我你打算用金色梦境来干什么吗？”

金有谦偏过视线。

“你说出来的话，也许我可以帮你喔。”

bambam朝他眨了眨漂亮的眼睛，金有谦的视线滑过他的额头、眼睛、泪痣、鼻梁，最后落到他的嘴唇上。

他摇摇头，“我以为你知道。”

“啊，你不告诉我，我怎么知道我知不知道呢？”

金有谦咬着嘴唇，B先生的话突然在他脑袋中响起来，于是他轻声说，“你。”

“大声点嘛。”

“与你有关，我是指，金色梦境。”

“我不明白耶，说完整一点。”

金有谦深吸了一口气，他在脑海中飞快地想象了一下K先生看到B先生惊喜出现后的场景，然后他像是下定了什么决心一样大声说，“我喜欢你！独角兽在上！我喜欢你，从我们第一天搭档开始！”

bambam愣了两秒钟。

“我还以为你永远不会说呢。”

“我以为我说了你会当做玩笑话。”金有谦紧张地盯着他，“你把这当玩笑话了吗？”

bambam的嘴角翘起漂亮的弧度，金有谦看着那个微笑渐渐朝他靠近，然后感觉到嘴唇上有了一个短暂的、柔软的触感。

噢！独角兽在上！

“你觉得这个亲吻像是玩笑吗？”

金有谦摇摇头。

bambam又凑过去吻了他一下。

美梦师小谦的嘴角翘起来。

他得到他的金色梦境了。

价值是小bam的亲吻喔！

**-完-**

**金有谦**

**今年还是愿你这一生**

**平安喜乐**

**心想事成**


	3. Supercharged

*******

bambam阴沉地靠在0502号太阳能充电亭上。

他的左肩连接着充电口，通常来说接在充电口的应该是手机或者别的小东西，这点小区别让他不得不努力忽略行人朝他投来的鄙夷视线。

而且他还很饿。

所以他回敬给他们的视线也称不上友善。

讲点道理，他从早上太阳升起的时候就被困在这个充电亭里了。他那个藏在衣服下面、会让热爱机甲的男孩们尖叫的身体可不像一部手机一样容易充满电，在电量不充足的情况下，他那些闪闪发亮的机械关节沉重得让人怀疑那是用全世界密度最高的金属制成的。

“嗨，太阳花男孩，”Heather嚼着泡泡糖在bambam身后吹了个粉红色的泡泡。

“真有趣，哈哈哈，”bambam干笑了两声，“你的幽默感让你的美丽熠熠生辉。”

“没有太阳光就无法维持正常生活，太阳花简直是一个绝妙的比喻。”Heather的姜红色卷发在阳光下闪着光。

“我真庆幸你没有把我比作一部手机，亲爱的，”bambam朝她翻了个白眼，“太阳花至少还是种美丽的植物。”

“给你，”Heather把一个散发着食物香气的纸袋举到bambam面前，“我猜我们的太阳花男孩还没吃上饭。”

“你真贴心，”bambam挪动他沉重的手臂打开纸袋，肉桂卷的味道让他的心情好了一些，“我真爱你Heather，没有你我一秒钟都活不下去。”

Heather朝他丢了一个超大的白眼，“说真的，你家的太阳能屋顶电池板还没有修好吗？”

“你得明白，我亲爱的，”bambam把嘴里的肉桂卷咽下，“如果哪天我们能指望太阳能电池板公司的维修速度赶上它坏的速度，那就意味着大象统治世界了。”

“为什么不去Supercharger充电？”

“噢，你是说那个就连洗手间都装着银白色光带、掐着秒表计算充电费的Supercharger？”bambam扯开一个毫无灵魂的僵硬微笑，“不了，谢谢，我和这个小小的充电亭相处得很愉快，而且它还免费，非常符合这个时代的幻想派浪漫风格。”

“答应我，回去打个电话给Supercharger维修部，我还指望着在你家给你办个生日派对。”

“知道了，奶奶。”bambam靠在充电亭上敷衍她。

“还有，你已经第一万次看向街对面那个男孩了，帮自己个忙，去要他的联系方式。”Heather朝她的好友挑挑眉，“我走了，祝你好运，太阳花男孩。”

bambam看着Heather漂亮的姜红色头发消失在明亮的太阳光里。

他感到身体稍微轻松了一些，bambam据此判断他只需要再充上一个小时的电就能回家躺着了。

他又看向街对面的那个人。

bambam简直要怀疑那个人是不是在身上偷偷装了视线磁铁之类的小玩意，总之他就是没办法控制自己把眼神黏在他身上，连移开视线这种动作都显得困难重重。

那个人突然站起身，朝着bambam的方向走来。

Well，他并不确定那个人是不是朝他走来的，但bambam还是感到身体变回了那种难以挪动的状态，连呼吸都变得沉重了起来。

那个人挂着犯规的、让人怀疑他是不是偷偷把太阳披在身上的微笑离bambam越来越近，然后他从口袋里掏出手机，径直走向了0503号充电亭。

FUCK.

bambam把最后一个肉桂卷丢进嘴里，那个可怜又美味的肉桂卷突然变得像个难啃的汽车轮胎。

*******

“嘿！”

有人拍了拍他的肩膀，bambam回头，那个人突然近距离地出现在他的视野里。

见鬼！我的嘴角最好不要有肉桂卷的碎屑！

bambam在脑袋里疯狂地尖叫。

“你方便……我是说，借一个充电口给我吗？”那个人有点不好意思，“周围几个充电亭似乎都坏了……”

bambam此刻非常庆幸他的身上只有一个充电接口，而充电亭里通常会提供两个。

“噢，当然！”

bambam把肉桂卷的纸袋挪开，金有谦把他的手机插在那后面的充电口上。

然后他们沉默了一小会。

是那种，彼此都有点想说的话，但突然之间挑挑选选不知道该先说哪一句比较恰当的沉默。

“我叫金有谦。”那个人挑选出他的开场白，普通又稳妥的那种。

“bambam。”

“谢谢这个。”金有谦晃了晃充上电的手机，不知道为什么，他漂亮的眼睛有点躲闪，bambam决定把它理解为害羞之类的可爱小原因。

“你该谢谢制造厂商，他们很有远见地只在我的身上装了一个充电接口。”bambam倚在充电亭上。

“你呃，你的身体是……”男孩有点犹豫该不该这么问。

“一些必要的改造，保住了我的小命，不过也差不多花光了我的存款，”bambam耸耸肩，拉开宽松的袖口朝他展示了一下他在阳光下泛着金属光泽的手臂，“我觉得还挺值的，huh？”

“非常，”金有谦点点头，“只是充起电来有点麻烦？我猜。”

“总得付出点代价。”

“你平时……都来这儿充电？”

“只是这段时间，”bambam摇头，“我家里的太阳能充电板又坏了，而Supercharger的维修部似乎是一个并不存在的部门，所以，是的，我现在只能每隔几天来这待上大半天。”

bambam看到金有谦的脸上很明显地闪过了一个惊诧的表情，其中还混着一些尴尬的情绪。

“也许给他们打个电话会快一点，”他愣了一会后说，“你知道，这些部门总是会故意忽视那些在网上提交的维修单。”

“我会的，”bambam懒懒地靠着充电亭，“一通电话而已，完全不需要和那些接线员周旋得口干舌燥，恨不得把手机砸在墙上。”

金有谦突然笑了一声，像是想象出了那副画面，“看上去打电话是件挺危险的事。”

“一点没错，”bambam点头，“把我的头发拿去检测，你会发现‘痛恨打电话’这件事被写在我的基因序列里。”

“我想我可以帮上忙。”

“什么？基因检测吗？”

“不，我是说我可以让维修部尽快去你家。”金有谦举起手机，用他那双好看得值得被起诉的眼睛看着bambam，“要留个联系方式吗？”

如果现在把bambam拉到透视镜下，你会看到他金属胸腔下的那颗鲜红的心脏正在强劲又疯狂地跳动着。

bambam伸手接过那部手机的时候都有点发抖了。

他一边小心翼翼地输上自己的号码，一边听着某一部分的自己在脑袋里歇斯底里地尖叫着：

这是错误的！

就像是一颗用蜂蜜和糖霜包裹的定时炸弹一样，bambam知道这是个危险的信号，但他此刻并没办法拒绝那个甜蜜又亮晶晶的外壳。

所以当他终于充好了电，和金有谦道别后，他当然没意识到周围的充电亭都站满了在给手机充电的人这件事有什么不对劲的地方。

*******

bambam讨厌下雨天。

不是“噢下雨会弄脏我的鞋”或者“湿漉漉的感觉超级糟糕”那种讨厌。

“你知道的，Heather，”他倚在0502号充电亭里，小心地把自己塞进那个狭窄的遮挡板下和好友喋喋不休地抱怨，“要时刻提防着有雨水跑进你的关节不是什么让人开心的事，尤其是你还要冒着电路短路的危险，回家后还要像一个可怜的小猫一样把雨水擦干净以免之后生锈什么的……”

“你最好马上回来，我不想重来一次两年前你抱着胳膊倒在我家门口的场景，那很可怕。”

“我现在还没办法灵活地搬运我的身体，谢谢，我还是待在这——”

一把伞在bambam头顶撑开，bambam转过身子，金有谦站在伞下，明亮地朝他笑着。

“嗨？你还在吗？需要我去接你吗？”

“呃……不，”bambam僵硬地握着手机，“不用，Heather，我先挂了，拜拜。”

“这是什么？”bambam挂掉电话，问了一个愚蠢的问题。

“一把伞？”

“不，我是说，你怎么会在这里？”

“Well，我刚刚正好在对面，然后你猜怎么着，你的背影突然就出现在我视野里了，我想雨水对你身上这些闪闪发亮的玩意不太友好？”

“喔真抱歉我不知道进入你的视野需要先提交一份申请书什么的，”bambam舒展了一下身子，不用蜷缩在狭窄的挡雨板下让他感觉好多了，“谢了。”

“帮我个忙，”金有谦把一个纸袋放在他面前，“把这吃了。”

bambam打开纸袋，里面装着一个塞满了火鸡胸和酱汁的贝果。

很奇怪地，他的心脏抽动了一下，有一种古怪的情绪像苔藓一样爬满了他的胸腔。

bambam并不擅长应对这些。

Well，bambam擅长很多事情。如果他要填写一份履历清单，个人优点陈述那一栏会被填得满满当当，诸如英俊、甜蜜、好心肠、有坚韧的意志和难以被摧毁的体魄之类的。

在一些事情发生之前，bambam会是那种像鱼在大海里那样自由又潇洒地应对这种明显示好场景的人。

但现在一切都变了。

他当然还是会遇到像金有谦这样把好感晾晒在太阳光下的人，但他的游刃有余似乎总是在最后那一层窗户纸那儿戛然而止。

bambam认为这一切都很符合逻辑。当你的身体因为一些残酷的、难以完整地叙述的经历而被改造成了需要定期大量充电的样子，那就意味着每一段非个体的关系都将受到考验。

而一段全新的关系？

Come on!

“你不需要做这些。”bambam把纸袋重新折好，并没有把那个诱人的贝果拿出来吃。

“我只是猜想你还没吃上饭……”金有谦看上去有点失落，像他这样的男孩，一点小小的沮丧都会反映在他眼睛突然灰下去的那一小块里。

“我当然没吃上饭，”bambam认真地看着他，“听着，让我先把话说明白。在上一次我们打照面之前我在这个小小的充电亭里看了你大概有一万次，而我的好友Heather用蜜桃派要挟我一定要要到你的联系方式。她做的蜜桃派难吃的要命但托你的福我成功保住了品尝的荣幸。很显然我对你有意思，这么说的话会让你轻松一点吗？”

金有谦有点不知所措。

事实上，从第一次他用一个蹩脚的借口来跟bambam搭话时他就开始不知所措了。他现在看上去像是一只莫名其妙爬到树顶的狗狗，不知道究竟要用什么姿势才可以安全地回到地面上。

“我呃，”他终于开口，中间伴随着几次深呼吸，“我有表现得那么明显吗？”

“很高兴我们对‘明显’的定义是一致的。”

“抱歉，我好像把一切搞砸了……”金有谦的声音低下去。

“什么？不！你没明白，”bambam纠正他，“糟糕的人只可能是我，”他拍了拍他肩膀上的充电接口，“看看这些，这些金属、机械小玩意，它们不是什么可爱的加分项，你不会想要跟一个时常需要充电，电量不足时会脾气古怪、行动迟缓、有着PTSD的人在一起，那对你来说，不公平。”

bambam看到金有谦脸上的表情一瞬间变得非常复杂，他甚至觉得滑稽，因为他可以看到金有谦的表情由沮丧慢慢变成疑惑，然后现在又是一种不知道什么原因造成的愤怒。

“把这个吃了，”金有谦语气强硬，把装着贝果的纸袋推到bambam面前，“然后我会立刻离开。”

然后他把伞塞进bambam手里，回头走进了雨中。

好吧，我又搞砸了。

bambam靠在充电亭上，他感到有点疲惫。不是那种因为身体电量不足而造成的疲惫，是那种，由漫长的时光包裹起来的令人不愉快的情绪沉重地压在他心脏上的那种疲惫。

他机械地咀嚼着贝果，有点想笑，又有点想朝着空气咒骂几句。

*******

直到bambam生日这天金有谦都没有再出现。

和他一样没出现的还有Supercharger的维修人员。bambam在意识到金有谦曾经说他能在这上面帮上忙时不自觉地叹了口气。

他又来到社区的免费充电亭，熟练地把0502号充电接口接到自己的肩膀上。

Heather的来电提示亮起来，他接起电话。

“你在哪？太阳花男孩。”

“充电亭。”bambam皱着脸，“抱歉奶奶，我没搞定Supercharger维修部的事，我们可以把生日派对放到下一年。”

“你在说什么？”Heather的声音听上去像在努力克制着尖叫，“现在有个超辣的男孩在你家修理太阳能电池板，你最好坦白你都做了什么你这个小淘气。”

bambam并不知道他的好友在说些什么，而同时有人轻轻拍了拍他的手臂，他转过头，是一个小姑娘。

“嘿，呃，亲爱的我先挂了，等我回去再说。”

他挂掉电话，弯下腰看着那个小姑娘。

“嗨小天使，有什么可以帮你的吗？”他放缓语气。

“给你。”小姑娘把一支太阳花塞在他手里，“你是我的英雄。”

她扑进bambam的怀里，紧紧拥抱了他。

“噢！这是……”bambam依旧没有搞清楚状况，他只好轻轻摸了摸小姑娘柔软的头发。

小姑娘跑开后没多久又有一个稍大一些的小男孩走过来。

“嘿！你是最棒的，你知道吧？”男孩也递给他一支太阳花，他踮起脚来拍了拍他的金属肩膀，“顺便一提，你现在看上去简直太酷了，我是说，三年前的你也很酷，虽然我对那时候发生的事记忆不多，但你是我见过的最酷的人。”

“谢谢？”bambam朝他扯开一个微笑。

一对年轻的夫妇抱着一个小婴儿在男孩离开后又走向他。

他们拥抱了bambam，“我不知道该说些什么才可以表达我们对你的感谢，”年轻的妈妈眼眶湿润，“谢谢你，在三年前所做的一切。如果不是你，”她哽咽着，“我们甚至不可能活下来，但你看，我们现在还拥有了一个全世界最可爱的宝宝。”

“老兄，你是我见过的最酷的人，”年轻的爸爸握着bambam的手，“我们在过去的三年一直想要找到你，就是想要当面感谢你做的一切，”他小心翼翼地触碰了一下他的金属手臂，“我对发生在你身上的不幸感到抱歉，嘿，听着，有任何问题，请来找我们。”

他递上一束太阳花，里面还夹着一张写着他们的地址的小卡片。

在那之后有非常多的人，老人、小孩、上班族、大学生……他们给bambam送上新鲜的太阳花，并给他一个超大的拥抱。

Greta太太是最后一个来的。

她慢慢地帮bambam把那些太阳花包扎好。

“感觉很棒？年轻人。”

“看上去0502号充电亭变成了中央车站。”bambam这样说着，眼眶却因为湿润显得明亮，“天啊，他们是三年前那间咖啡店里的人？”

“你也不是很笨嘛。”Greta太太把扎好的太阳花花束递给他。

“老天，他们怎么找到我的。”

bambam捂住脸。

三年前的那场爆炸像无数次的噩梦一样又出现在他脑海里。

对于那场爆炸他已经强迫自己遗忘了很多细节，他只知道他那时是一个反恐士兵，所以当他接到恐怖袭击的通知时，他的身体本能地带着他冲进了那间小小的、散发着香味的咖啡馆。

他当然完成了他的任务，但也失去了他的大部分身体。

“是段不太好的回忆，huh？”

bambam看着眼前那束明亮的太阳花，他摇摇头，“好像也没那么糟。”

“那个小伙子是对的，”Greta太太给了他一个轻轻的拥抱，“你只是有时候会忘记自己有多好。”

“谁？”

“就是那个，那天在我的咖啡店里喝了九杯咖啡才敢去和你搭讪的小伙子。”Greta朝他眨眨眼，“他很不错，别错过他。”

*******

bambam拔掉肩膀上的充电接口，拖着还略显沉重的身子朝家里走去。

他用力打开门，Heather正在他的厨房里忙活着生日派对需要的一切。

而在他的太阳能电池板那儿，金有谦正大汗淋漓地修补着一切。

“嘿！我正在工作！”

金有谦被bambam拖进卧室并踢上门后不满地抱怨着。

然后bambam凶狠地吻上了他的嘴唇。

那是他们之间的第一个吻，彼此都有些气喘吁吁。

金有谦舔舔嘴唇，目光落到了bambam手里的太阳花花束上。

“你知道你那番话有多愚蠢了吗？”

“会比你说其他充电亭都坏了的蹩脚借口更愚蠢吗？”

“会，”金有谦毫不犹豫地说，“而且蠢多了。”

“我得事先搞清楚，”bambam看着金有谦，他们的鼻尖几乎碰在一起，“这不是什么感恩变质或者什么吊桥效应之类的吧？你确定你能分得清……呃我是说，喜欢和感恩这种情绪吧？”

金有谦顿了一会，像是在理解bambam的话，然后他用无比真挚的语气开口：“你知道，在三年前那件事之后，我找到了那场爆炸中所有幸存的人，唯独没有找到你，我们成立了一个互助小组，这里可不止你有PTSD。我们都想要找到你，但你的信息似乎被封锁了，我们只有一张模糊的照片。

金有谦停顿了一下，他吸了一口气，像是还不敢相信现在在他面前、和他只有一个吻的距离的人是真的存在的。

然后他接着说：

“那天我在充电亭对面看到你，我确信那就是你，我很想立刻冲上去抱住你，你看上去那么需要一个拥抱……但我不确定那样做是不是正确的。我紧张到喝完了七八杯咖啡，我走向你的时候膝盖都在发抖。我得承认我起初只是想上去感谢你，但是你猜怎么着，从你转过头来看着我的那一刻开始你就好像在发光。我不知道那是什么，我想和你呆在一起，聊天，说些俏皮话，我甚至希望你永远别充满电，这样我就能在充电亭里和你一直待下去。我猜这是You had me at hello之类的，而你就是一切开始的原因。”

他们又沉默了一小会，然后bambam说：

“九杯咖啡。Greta太太说你喝了九杯咖啡。”

“所以你知道我能分得清喜欢和感激这两种情绪吧？”

“谢谢你。”bambam吸吸鼻子，把脸埋在金有谦的肩颈上。

“生日快乐。”金有谦把维修工具塞回工装裤的口袋里，然后摸了摸他的头发，“你充满电了？”

“100%”

bambam又吻上他。

**-完-**

**Happy Bam'sday to this beautiful angel.**

**As always，愿你一生平安喜乐，心想事成。**


	4. Too Good to be True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *小谦生贺
> 
> *bambam说他给金有谦准备了一个“超赞”的生日礼物

*******

“超赞！”他是这样说的，“你会爱上我的那种超赞！”

金有谦心里想的是“啊我在八百年前就爱上你了”，但他说出口的却是，“我会把期望值降低的，伙计。”

bambam不出所料地捶打了一顿金有谦的手臂和前胸，金有谦挨打的时候笑弯了眼睛。

*******

生日前一晚bambam把神神秘秘地把金有谦拽进了他的房间，拉着他坐在厚实柔软的地毯上，然后从床底下拉出了一个纸盒。

“你准备好了吗？”他侧着身子在金有谦耳边说。

“如果这里面是个蛋糕的话，”金有谦假装认真地点头，“是的，我快饿死了。”

bambam朝他丢去一个白眼，然后低头打开了礼物盒子。

“耳机？”金有谦看上去有点吃惊。

“不浪漫，”bambam对他的猜想作出简短的评价，“戴上它。”

金有谦听话地戴上了那个轻巧的、银灰色的、像个“不浪漫”的耳机的小东西。

“这两边的贴片可以探测到你大脑皮层的运动，然后会根据你所想的内容变换场景。”他雀跃地解释着，“基本上就是可以让你在一个仿真的虚拟环境下梦想成真噢！”

“什么！等等，”金有谦慌乱地摘下那个“耳机”，“你是说，这个小东西，可以让我梦想成真？”

“只有两个小时，”bambam伸出两根手指在他面前晃了晃，“如果你有列过愿望清单的话，哈，幸运的混蛋！”

金有谦看了看手中的小玩意，又抬头看了看他一脸骄傲与期待的好友。

“哇哦，”他认真地说，“这听上去棒极了。”

“对吧！从现在开始，两小时之后正好是零点噢！快试试！”

bambam朝他眨了眨眼，然后偷偷地屏住了呼吸。

*******

金有谦触动了开机键后并没有感到任何不一样的地方。

他疑惑地皱起眉，bambam还坐在他面前，和往常一样英俊。

“嘿……”他有些迟疑地开口，开始怀疑这是不是bambam的一个恶作剧。

“嗨！终于等到你了！”坐在他面前的bambam突然开口，“欢迎来到TGTBT，你最真实的梦境。”

“为什么你长得……”

“我的形象是根据你生命中最重要的那个人建立的，想要给我命名吗？”

“呃……bambam？”

“好的，修改设定成功。现在你可以开始说出你的愿望，它们会在有效时间内实现。”

“任何吗？”

“向导”bambam眨了眨眼，看上去像是下定了很大的决心一样深吸了一口气，然后他说，“是的， 任何愿望。”

“Cool～”金有谦像个刚拿到最新游戏机的小男孩一样尖叫着，然后从他的屁股口袋里掏出了一张小纸条。

纸条最上面写着“愿望清单”四个字，底下的内容被涂涂改改得乱七八糟，全世界大概只有bambam和金有谦本人可以看懂。

“蛋糕。”金有谦挑选出一个最容易实现的愿望，打算测试一下这个听上去一点都不现实的小东西究竟是不是骗人的，“想要淋了甘纳许中间有一层卡仕达酱的蛋糕。”

“正在为你生成。”“向导”bambam面带着一种难以描述的微笑对他说。

紧接着他从床底下拉出了一个白色纸盒，被棕色的绸缎包扎得很完好，角落还附有一张生日卡片：

_亲爱的金有谦，_

_生日快乐！_

_来自你专属的TGTBT_

“老天！”金有谦不可思议地看着那个和他想象中一模一样的蛋糕，甚至忘记了要切开尝一尝。

“不想试试看味道嘛？”

“可以试吗？”

“这是你的梦境，你想做什么都可以。”bambam耸耸肩，把勺子递给他。

味道就和想象中的一样好，金有谦几乎要尖叫了。

*******

“下一个愿望！”“向导”bambam朝他微笑。

“我看看，”金有谦忙着把蛋糕塞进嘴里，随意从那张皱巴巴的愿望清单里挑选出下一项，“和bambam在没有人的公路上赛跑，输的人要脱掉上衣……”他紧急停住了声音，然后犹豫地问，“这会不会有点不现实？”

“怎么会？”bambam脸上的微笑又扩大了一点，“现在正是恰好的时间呢！”

在金有谦终于反应过来之后，他发现自己已经站在一条空荡荡的马路上。

晚风把他吹得有点冷，bambam适时地朝他递来一件外套

“怎么样？十点之后这条公路都不会有人过来，你准备好要赛跑了吗？输的人要脱掉上衣哦！”

“嘿！我可以在这条愿望里加上‘我会赢’这一条吗？”

“愿望一旦开始就不能修改哦。”bambam的眼角闪着一些威胁的光芒。

“可是我刚吃了蛋……”

“现在开始！”

bambam把金有谦和他没完成的耍赖丢在后面，直到听到金有谦在他身后尖叫才稍微放慢了一点速度。

“你作弊哦！”金有谦在后面气喘吁吁地指责他，“我还没准备……”

“跑到那条斑马线为止！”bambam又再次加快脚步。

裹着寒气的晚风把他们的头发吹向脑后，两个男孩像是奔跑在星辰大海里一样奔跑在他们每天都会一起走过的马路上。

金有谦有一秒钟的出神，他有点儿失语地看着他眼前那个男孩的背影，很多时光似乎在那一刻穿过了bambam的身体和他的身体。

那是他们一起长大的那些样子，它们在他的梦境中变得非常明亮厚重，像是一条法兰绒的毯子盖在他们身上。

这真是美好到不可思议。

他摇摇头，继续跟上。

*******

“准备要脱掉上衣啦！”bambam转过头来朝他身后不远处的金有谦大喊。

“才不要！”金有谦咬咬牙齿加快脚步，感到冷风正不讲道理地朝他肺里灌着。

就在bambam快要先他半步跑到终点时，他突然像是失去了平衡一样朝边上倒去。

“嘿！小心一点！”

金有谦飞快地伸出手抓住他，但因为太慌张自己也忘掉要控制平衡这回事，于是两个人像笨拙的摔跤运动员一样乱七八糟地朝地上倒去，在被拉扯成慢动作的长条时间里，他们不知怎么地拥抱在一起，骨头磕到坚硬的地面时双双发出惨叫。

最终他们停下了翻滚，金有谦维持着护住bambam脑袋的姿势跌在bambam上方。

有那么一刻他觉得世界被按下了暂停键，他除了快要逃出胸口的心跳和bambam眼睛什么都感受不到。

噢，bambam。

那可是bambam呢！

“还有十分钟，”躺在金有谦身下的bambam不经意地清了清嗓子，“你还有什么愿望吗？”

他用一种难以描述的期待的眼神看着金有谦，好像他知道最后的那个愿望会是什么。

但是他又有点害怕自己猜错。

金有谦觉得这个存在于他虚拟梦境中的“bambam”真实得不像话。就连眼睛微小的颤动都一模一样。

他不自觉地吞咽了一下，视线缓慢地滑过bambam的双眼、鼻梁，最终到达他的嘴唇。

“我想吻你。”

他说。

这就是他心里最深处的愿望了。

被他好好地藏了好久。

“你……确定吗？”bambam看着他。

金有谦点点头，然后像个不知道自己能不能得到生日礼物的小男孩一样小声询问，“可以吗？”

一种沉默短暂地在他们之间铺展开来。

然后他听到bambam说：“金有谦，你真的超能忍。”

“什么？”金有谦困惑地看着他。

“我是说，”bambam朝他露出一个混杂着狡猾与满意的微笑，他伸出手摘掉了金有谦脑袋上那个愚蠢的小东西，顺手把它丢到一边，“我是说，当然可以。”

他把金有谦拉下来，在坚硬的公路上和这个过生日的傻瓜交换了他们第一个亲吻。

“生日快乐。”bambam舔了舔没办法再湿润的嘴唇，“这个生日礼物，有超赞吗？”

“不会有比这更好的了。”金有谦摇摇头，在生日的零点收获了他的第二个亲吻。

**-完-**

**生日快乐，金有谦！**

**As always**

**愿你一生，平安喜乐，心想事成。**


	5. There Is a Glacé over My Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *小Bam生贺
> 
> *金有谦和bambam要结婚了，但事情不是我们想的那样

*******

来看看这个场景——

金有谦和bambam在冰冷的墙壁上相互制衡着，他们用大腿固定着对方，眼睛里像是有火苗在激烈地燃烧着，他们牙关咬紧，下颚线锋利得像一把刀。他们靠得如此之近，连呼吸都交织在一起。

一切看上去都那么紧张、急促，充满转折与诡计，然而从他们口中说出来的话却是——

“为什么是胡萝卜！”

*******

Karen今年5岁，有漂亮的琥珀色眼睛和酒窝。尽管因为生病她的皮肤并不是那种健康的粉色，但她仍然不放弃任何一个把自己打扮成公主的机会。

“噢小Karen，”bambam蹲在她面前拉着她软弱苍白的小手，“你今天真美，我能得到一个陪我们的小公主散步的机会吗？”

“你是所有护士里最好看的，所以当然可以。”Karen点头，朝她露出一个甜美的微笑。

“我们的小公主今天偷吃了蜂蜜糖！”bambam小声尖叫着，“我们去花园里看看，现在阳光正好，我打赌你的眼睛会变得像宝石一样漂亮。”

他推着Karen的轮椅慢慢走进医院的花园。

“bambam哥哥，你知道每个人都会有一个，我是说，愿望清单之类的东西吧？”Karen把bambam折给她的花放在纱裙上。

“是这样没错。”

“我们来做一个交易。”Karen拉拉bambam的袖子，让他坐到她面前的椅子上，“我帮你完成你清单上的一个愿望，你也帮我完成一个，怎么样。”

“好啊！”bambam看着她，“我的愿望可能很难实现，你要努力喔。”

“说来听听。”Karen翘起嘴巴，满脸都写着不服气。

“我愿望清单的第502条，希望Karen可以带我去一次游乐场，啊！让我说得准确一点，我希望Karen可以带我去坐旋转木马。”

“这一点也不难，”Karen纤长的睫毛在她脸上洒下一小片阴影，bambam专注地看着她，“我想要参加一场婚礼。”

“噢？我们小公主有喜欢的人了。”bambam作出痛心的表情。

“不，我想见证一场婚礼，”Karen的眼睛冷静又狡黠，在阳光下它们看上去真的像是琥珀，“你可以和有谦哥哥举办一场婚礼吗？他已经答应我了喔！”

*******

金有谦在帮小Karen做完例行检测后回到更衣室，他的心情有点复杂。

他答应了要让Karen见证一场婚礼。

老天，没人能拒绝那个乖巧漂亮得像个天使的小女孩的请求。

她甚至贴心地帮她安排好了结婚的对象——

bambam，他的同事，多年的好友，一个英俊的混蛋。

问题就出在这儿。

他和bambam太过相熟，他们经常在更衣室一起换衣服，有时还要恶作剧地把（干净的）内裤丢到对方脸上，会在情人节和所有情侣挤在一起看电影，还常常窝在沙发里看球赛然后蜷缩依偎着睡去。

他们都坚信他们是世界上最棒的好朋友，哪怕要让他们一起在所有同事面前大跳脱衣舞也没有关系，只要是他们两个。

但是结婚？

金有谦觉得有种古怪的情绪像苔藓一样爬满了他的心脏。

bambam（又一次）在他脱下制服还没来得及穿上自己的衣服时推开更衣室的门。

“嗨，未婚夫。”他打趣着。

“真巧，我亲爱的。”金有谦套上一件卫衣倚在柜子上，“一想到我们就要结婚了我就激动地睡不着。”

“看出来了，”bambam指了指他的衣领，“你把卫衣都穿反了，你一定是很爱我。”

“……”

“让我来猜猜，你跟Karen交换了什么愿望？”bambam靠在门框上看着他慌忙把卫衣重新穿好，“一打甜甜圈？纸杯蛋糕？还是南瓜派？”

“小熊软糖。”金有谦叹了口气，“你呢？过山车？海滩露营？”

“旋转木马。”

他们交换了一个无奈的眼神。

“嘿！你们两个甜蜜的小混蛋，你们就快结婚了，有大把的时间可以把眼神黏在对方身上，不要在更衣室这种公共场所眉来眼去了好吗”

Naomi在他们身后，用性感沙哑的嗓音打趣他们两个。

她用“一件蓬蓬裙”和Karen交换了“筹办金有谦和bambam的婚礼”的愿望，她正在为此头痛不已。

*******

更令她头痛的是，Karen又开始拒绝吃胡萝卜。

“男孩们，这很严重，”Naomi扬了扬她手中被记得满满当当的“婚礼准备清单”，她把头发高高地扎起来，显得比平时更加干练、果断、以及不好惹，“我们不能任由这个小姑娘耍无赖，她在拒绝吃胡萝卜的时候表现得就像个不折不扣的小恶魔，我是说真的，我毫不怀疑总有一天她会在一盘胡萝卜面前变出犄角和火红的小翅膀，然后从口中吐出火焰把世界上所有的胡萝卜都烧掉。”

“那挺好的……”金有谦像个被班主任训话的小孩一样小声嗫嚅着。

“什么？”Naomi侧过头来。

“他也讨厌吃胡萝卜，”bambam向她解释，“非常讨厌，和小Karen不相上下的那种。”

Naomi不知道该如何来表现她此刻的心情，“好极了，”她最后说，“现在我需要你们搞定Karen和胡萝卜的和平协议，以及把你们的尺码告诉我，我要去碰碰运气看还能不能在短时间里面给你们搞到一套合适的结婚礼服。”

“也许我们大学毕业舞会上的礼服可以？”bambam说。

“真浪漫。一对从学生时代就认识的好朋友最后穿着他们的毕业舞会礼服完成了他们的婚礼，”Naomi在她的准备事项清单上划掉了“礼服”这一条，“希望你们的身材没有走样，”她眯着眼睛用审视的目光扫视着他们，然后满意地点了点头。

“事实上我们从还是在草坪上打滚的小男孩时就认识了。”

金有谦不知道自己为什么要突然说上这样一句话，他感受到整个休息室的气氛都安静了下来。

“可爱。”Naomi作出简短的评价，“现在我要去订做婚礼蛋糕，希望等我回来的时候我们的Karen公主已经和胡萝卜相亲相爱了。”

*******

“早知道当时就用胡萝卜来交换愿望了。”bambam半坐在桌子上，苦恼地看着他的“未婚夫”，“你以前不吃胡萝卜的时候你妈妈是怎么做的？”

“呃……威胁我不能和你一起玩？”

“……”

“……”

“认真的吗？”bambam看上去像是被戏弄了，“就这样？”

“对那时候的我来说不能和你玩是相当严重的惩罚了。”金有谦努力辩解着。

“Oh that's kinda sweet.”bambam夸张地捧住胸口，“你那时候可不像现在这么混蛋。”

“你也是，”金有谦不甘示弱地回击，“你那时候还会偷偷帮我吃掉胡萝卜。”

他们又沉默起来，像是有人在他们心上滴了一滴女巫的邪恶药剂，现在无论他们回忆起哪一段可爱的相处时光，他们都能从里面品味出一些友情即将变质成另一种东西的感觉。

真危险！

他们决定强迫自己转移注意力。

“我们就这么干！”bambam突然大声说。

“什么？威胁吗？”

“差不多，”bambam从桌子上跳下来，“我们可以让Karen意识到如果她不吃胡萝卜我们就不结婚。”

“你是说演一出戏？”金有谦明白了他的意思，“哇哦，这可有点不上台面。”

“你妈妈威胁你的时候你会考虑上不上的了台面吗？”bambam反问他。

“Well，”金有谦耸耸肩，“至少我最后的确吃了胡萝卜。”

*******

Karen经过那间休息室时，听到了一些争吵。

她好奇地走近，从一条宽敞的门缝朝里看去。

接着她就看到了那个场景。

英俊可爱的金有谦和bambam、她最爱的护工们、即将要走进婚姻殿堂的甜蜜新人，他们正吵得不可开交，看上去马上就要撕毁婚约老死不相往来了。

“我是不会和一个不吃胡萝卜的人结婚的。”Karen看到bambam无情地说。

“真滑稽，吃胡萝卜是什么结婚的必备条件吗？”

“当然，不吃胡萝卜的人会变成小恶魔，脑袋上会长出犄角，背上会有一对火红色的小翅膀。他们在吃饭的时候会吐出火焰，把厨房搞得一团糟！”bambam大声控诉着，“所以，不！你不吃胡萝卜，我们就不结婚！”

“可我们答应了小Karen！”金有谦扯着喉咙，“你就那么想看到我们的小公主失落的表情吗你这个无情的混蛋！噢！顺带一提我们天使一样的Karen也不吃胡萝卜！你是想说Karen也是小恶魔吗？”

bambam愣住了，他的脸苦恼得像是一张被揉过的面巾纸，然后他摇摇头，坚定地说，“不。”

“老天……”金有谦看上去绝望极了，他把bambam又拉近了一点，他们现在贴得如此之近，连一枚硬币也很难塞进他们中间，“听着，如果小Karen不吃那该死的胡萝卜，我也不会吃。”

“噢好极了！”bambam讥讽地说道，“看上去你对胡萝卜的讨厌要比对我们的感情的珍视要多得多。太好了我们可以立刻取消婚礼蛋糕的预定，我相信我们的小Karen不会有任何意见。”

“再好不过了。”

他们梗着脖子，激烈地喘息着。

bambam第一次在这样的距离下看着他多年的好友。出于一些难以描述的原因，他突然很想用舌尖舔一下金有谦眼下那颗小小的泪痣。

金有谦第一次在这样的距离下看着他多年的好友。出于一些难以描述的原因，他突然开始在脑中对bambam的嘴唇是香草味还是浆果味展开了一场辩论。

直到一串惊慌的脚步声让他们回过神来。

紧接着是护工们追赶着叫喊小Karen的声音。

他们知道计划成功了。

一瞬间，他们像是两摊融化的冰淇淋一样松弛下来。

演戏耗费了他们过多的精力，尤其是在情感充沛、台词糟糕的情况下。

以至于等他们反应过来他们刚才都做了些什么的时候，这两个可爱又英俊的混蛋不顾体面地坐在地上放声大笑起来。

他们笑得前仰后合，像是变回了两个在草坪上踢足球踢得浑身湿透的小男孩。

*******

“你知道，如果有一天你要结婚了，”bambam盘着腿，胸腔还在一起一伏着，但他的表情却显得格外真挚，“我是说真的结婚，和你心爱的姑娘、或者小伙子，我会把你一生中做过的所有冒着傻气的事编上号印成小册子随伴手礼发给每一个来参加婚礼的人。”

“包括刚才这件？”

“噢当然！”

“老天啊，我不知道……”金有谦搓了搓他的脸，“我没想过这些……见鬼，我根本没想过有一天我们会组成各自的家庭，我们举办单身派对，然后带着宿醉的头痛参加自己的婚礼什么的……那简直……简直有点超现实。”

他的声音逐渐低下去。

休息室又陷入了新的沉默。

那实在是个难题，对他们两个人而言。

他们在一起的时间太久了，久到如果每个人的人生是一根绳子，那他们的绳子就是缠绕在一起难以分开的那种。

而他们都没费心想去各自解开一小撮和别的绳子打个结什么的。

Why bother？

他们就是最了解彼此的存在。

如果他们非要找个对象结婚，组成家庭，那个人除了他们彼此还能有谁？

而这两个冒着傻气的男孩，他们居然用了这么、这么长的时间才终于搞明白这一点。

“好吧也许这听上去有点像被浪漫主义祸害不浅，”bambam咬着下唇，有点犹豫地开口，“我一直觉得我们之间有点儿心灵感应之类的东西，你明白我的意思吗？”

“我现在想的和你想的是一样的吗？”金有谦试探着回应他。

“也许？我猜。”bambam耸耸肩。

他们又凑到了一起，像是两个人身体里埋着什么神秘磁铁一样。

这不是他们之间最近的距离，远远不是。

但他们都对马上要发生的事感到紧张、焦虑，几乎想要把手指打成一个蝴蝶结。

他们越凑越近，bambam感受到金有谦的泪痣在他眼中无限放大，而金有谦似乎已经品尝到了bambam嘴唇的味道。

还差一点点，就一点点——

“What the fuck!”

Naomi推开门，尖叫得像是发现自己的侄子其实是蜘蛛侠的梅婶婶。

*******

“所以，解释。”Naomi修长的手臂交叉在胸前，用审视的眼光看着刚刚从地上像是橡皮人一个弹跳起来的男孩们。

“我们计划让小Karen吃胡萝卜……”金有谦埋着脑袋像是在被训话。

“这个我知道，我回来的时候Karen已经拉着我的衣角给我展示过她空空的胡萝卜餐盘了。”Naomi挥挥手，“我是说，解释一下你们刚才快要贴在一起的举动。怎么，那也是计划的一部分？”

“我们只是……”

“突然发现对方的嘴唇非常可口想要立马咬上一口？”Naomi抬起精致的眉头。

回应她的是两个男孩发红的耳尖。

“所以你们决定在一起了？”

“呃……我想……”bambam转过头来，视线和金有谦的交织在一起，他们冲彼此微笑了一下，“是的。”

“让我确认一下，”Naomi竖起一根手指，“是在一起的那种在一起？“

“还有别的在一起的种类吗？”金有谦疑惑地问。

“当然，”Naomi看上去受到了打击，“还有那种以为彼此是好朋友但其实所有人都像把结婚蛋糕砸在他们脸上的那种在一起。”

“你在暗示什么吗？”bambam试探性地提问。

“我在明示，亲爱的。”Naomi掏出手机，在一个显然没有金有谦和bambam的群聊里用力地敲着键盘。

“等等，这中间有什么我们不知道的故事吗？”金有谦提问。

“噢当然！”Naomi收回手机，“小Karen跟我们所有人都打了个赌，她说如果她能让你们终于，”Naomi着重强调了这个词，“在一起的话，我们每个人都要满足她一个愿望。”

金有谦和bambam的下巴掉到地上忘了捡起来。

“是的没错，”Naomi扶着额头，“我说过，她就是个小恶魔。”

*******

婚礼在医院旁边的小型游乐场里举行。

他们自发地进行了一次小型募捐，筹集到的钱用来订购蛋糕、捧花，还有旋转木马场地的一日使用权。

金有谦和bambam穿上他们被重新裁剪熨烫过的毕业礼服，他们站在镜子前，紧张得好像这是一场真的婚礼——

Wait，这也许就是一场真的婚礼。

Naomi倚在门框上，极力用冷淡沙哑的声音掩盖她的欣喜，“男孩们，抓紧时间，孩子们可没耐心等你们亲吻三千次后再出场。”

医院有才华的护工们自己带来了乐器演奏着婚礼进行曲，孩子们苍白的脸蛋在这个时刻都显得红润充满了光泽。

金有谦和bambam手拉着手跨上旋转木马，Karen由Naomi抱着来到他们身边。

她穿着一条独角兽主题的蓬蓬裙，眼睛里像是盛装着琥珀。

她把怀里的小熊软糖递给金有谦，还在他脸颊上印上了一个亲吻。然后Naomi抱着她坐进bambam的旋转木马里。

bambam小心地圈住她，金有谦坐在他们旁边的一头大象上，他们交换了几个甜蜜的微笑。

灯光亮起来，旋转木马缓慢地移动着。

在音乐声中，他们的欢笑撞在一起，不知道是谁，也许是小Karen，把星星洒在了所有人身上。

**-完-**


	6. 嬉皮玫瑰/Hippie Rose

*****

**故事有时候会是这么展开的。**

*******

金有谦还没意识到发生了什么，那个人就已经迈着他那双过分修长的腿跨进了副驾驶座。

他把随行的包扔在脚边，摸索着调整好座椅，还很有安全意识地系上了安全带。

当他终于找到了能够舒服地窝在车座里的姿势后，他朝着金有谦展开一个理所应当的微笑。

“天气不错，哈？”他说。

金有谦看了看天上的太阳，那个亮白色的圆形物体立刻让他的眼前出现了无数跳动的光点。

“Well，从汽车太阳能充电板的角度来看，这的确是个好天气。”

金有谦这样回答着，然后把冷气又调低了一度。

副驾驶上的人笑起来，“真有意思。”

“你也是，”金有谦平稳地驶过一段上下起伏地路段，“毕竟你管把你暗自比喻成太阳能电池板叫做真有意思？”

“噢天呐，”那个人笑得胸腔起伏，“如果我们不是才认识了两分钟，我可能会以为自己要爱上你了。”

“这两者之间没什么先后逻辑，”金有谦扫了一眼边上的路标，“鉴于你是那个什么话都不说就爬上我的车的人，我有理由怀疑后者已经发生了。”

“鉴于你没被墨镜遮住的那半张脸都辣到不行，你的确有理由怀疑。”他侧过脸来盯着金有谦，“我叫bambam，顺带一提。”

金有谦也转过头来看着他。

透过镜片他清晰地捕捉到了对方脸上那种被挑起了兴趣的眼神。

“中控台下面的格子里有个盒子装着柠檬果酱夹心硬糖，你可以吃。”

他说完后回过头正视前方，并给副驾驶上的那个人留下了一个翘起的嘴角。

bambam挑着眉摸索到了那个被冷气吹得冰凉的铝制盒子，他打开，在一堆柠黄色硬糖中看到了一张证件。

他把一颗糖丢进嘴里，然后舒服地窝回座位中。

“很高兴认识你，好心的金有谦先生。”

*******

金有谦在遇到这个岔路口之前一直没费心去问这个仗着自己腿长而且长得好看就强行搭顺风车的人是要去什么地方。

他花了一秒钟悼念了自己的安全意识，然后开口，“那么你是打算去哪里？”

“无所谓，”bambam耸耸肩膀，“就走你的路好了。”

“这恐怕不是一个搭顺风车的人该有的答案。”金有谦的嘴角抽搐了一下。

“而我恐怕并没有一个明确的目的地，另外，我现在觉得跟你同行也许会是个好主意。”bambam用舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，“你打算去哪里？”

金有谦把方向盘打向左边，他的眼睛在茶色镜片下也显得亮亮的，“White Gloves马戏团。”

“抱歉？什么？”bambam歪过脑袋看着他。

“White Gloves马戏团。”金有谦重复了一遍，“哪个字需要解释？”

“每个字。”bambam皱起眉。

“只是一个马戏团。”

“只是一个马戏团。”bambam用一种古怪的语气重复了一遍，“这可不是一个好主意。”

“哦？”金有谦好奇地看向他，“为什么？”

“马戏团……”bambam摇摇头，“马戏团，那些可爱的动物们的牢笼，那些只是因为身体有点无伤大雅的缺陷就被迫供人发笑的人们的地狱。不，马戏团可不是什么好地方。我是说，它是个非常、非常不好的地方。”

“所以你讨厌马戏团。”金有谦得出结论，“因为它残忍、刻薄而且冷漠。”

“是的，就是这样，你的形容词用得真准确。”bambam有些讥讽地说。

“好极了。”金有谦翘起嘴角。

“什么？”

“我说好极了，”金有谦笑着看向他，“因为我也讨厌马戏团，尤其是等下要去的这个White Gloves。”

“哈？”

“你大概错过了糖果盒子里我证件的反面。”金有谦提示他。

“那个小可怜被那些霸道的柠檬硬糖挡住了。”bambam再次打开那个铝制盒子，在拨开了那些柠黄色糖果后他得以翻过那张卡片。

Pumpernickel动物救助组织

“……”bambam停顿了两秒钟，然后他发出惊叹，“哇哦”

金有谦从糖果盒子里拿起一颗硬糖丢进嘴里，他看上去有些得意，甚至还在墨镜后面朝bambam眨了下眼。

“我是说，”bambam收起盒子，“我的乐队的第一张专辑就叫Pumpernickel。”

金有谦听到自己发出了被噎住的声音。

*******

“所以你来这里是要救助一个……动物？”bambam问他。

“一头成年雌狮，”金有谦递给他一份文件，“有好心人看到这个马戏团在虐待这头可怜的狮子后联系了我们。”

“为什么不报警？”

“条子们可不管这些。”金有谦鄙夷地摘下墨镜，他指了指文件里的那些照片，“他们只会把这些当作杯垫来用。”

“老天……”bambam在翻阅那些照片时感到触目惊心，“他们真不该这么对一头狮子。”

“他们不该这么对任何一个动物。”金有谦将车停进一片空地。

“话说回来，你没有搭档之类的？”bambam好奇。

“噢当然有，”金有谦笑了笑，“我一个人可搞不定一只成年的狮子。”他按下了通讯录上的某个联系人，”他应该快到了，他住的地方稍微远了些，不过是个相当有经验的救助者”

他接通了联络，bambam看出这个好心让他一路搭着顺风车的男孩正在变得沮丧。

“怎么？”金有谦挂断后bambam问他。

“他车的太阳能电池板在路上出了问题，他没办法赶过来。”金有谦扶住额头，“救援计划大概得推迟一天。”

“噢这可真糟……”bambam叹气，他沉默了一会，然后又开口，“嘿，我是说，也许你可以教教我？”

“什么？”

“像是，如何在五分钟内速成救助一只成年狮子的技能之类的？”

“不！”金有谦反应过来后立刻拒绝了bambam的提议，“这太危险了！”

“定义一下危险。”bambam被挑起了足够的好奇心，“照片里的狮子可是被五六条铁链锁得死死的，我看不出她有什么可能在救助过程中冲出她的笼子。”

“不，不是指这个。”金有谦摇头，“按照原定的计划，我们需要引开看守狮子的保安们……”

“这不成问题，亲爱的，”bambam打断他，朝他露出一个漂亮又自信的微笑，“转移视线而已，这不成问题。”他再次重复。

“你有什么打算？”金有谦狐疑地看着他。

“Well，”bambam咬碎了他嘴里的柠檬硬糖，“我早就想在马戏团里播放我们乐队的第一张专辑了。”

*******

bambam推开车门跨下车，他在背起他的背包时朝金有谦眨了眨眼。

金有谦看着他走向马戏团入口的背影，心脏短暂地漏掉了一小拍。

这不能说明什么，他安慰自己，看到漂亮的事物就是会心动，就好比他看到一只体型优美流畅的猎豹也会心动一样。

接着他的心脏开始跳得像是发疯的小鹿。

bambam从马戏团老板手里抢过主持话筒时引起了一阵骚乱，紧接着是训练有素的保安们从观众席的每个走道涌上来。这在他的意料之中，甚至不及他的意料，因此他在躲避那些黑西装壮汉们的追捕时还稳妥地将他背包里的唱片放进了播放器中。

于是当金有谦趁着混乱赶到舞台靠近后台的地方时，他看到bambam正举着话筒站在舞台的正中央的一个笼子里。

是的，笼子，大概是等一会用来给狮子进行表演的。

金有谦看到bambam的眼里跳动着危险又张狂的火苗，他没握着话筒的一只手紧紧攥着笼子的锁，而笼子的周围围着一圈带着白色手套的、蓄势寻找突破口的保安们。

这场景有点奇妙。

尤其是一阵音乐响起时。

“这首歌，叫做‘逃走吧’，”bambam开口，声音里好听的颗粒感被麦克风放大，“Well，是的，是想要送给各位的歌。”

观众们开始窃窃私语。

“逃走吧，从这个马戏团，White Gloves，”他挤出一声讥讽的笑声，“白色手套。是了，带着白色手套的操纵者们。你们以为他在操纵什么？猴子，大象，喔还有一头狮子！真了不起！万兽之王！”bambam把笼子拍得直响，“不！不是！你们！你们才是他操控的对象！”

bambam停顿了下来，闭上眼睛感受着歌曲来到副歌部分。

金有谦从他的嘴角中看到了末日寻欢者的样子。

“看看他把你们变成了什么样？”他又开口，“看到穿着礼服的猴子会笑，看到体型是你们两倍大的人会笑，看到披着印度花毯的大象会笑，连跳过火圈的狮子都会让你们大笑。”bambam摇摇头，“这真是让人遗憾。”

观众们陷入了安静。

马戏团老板尖叫着拔掉了音响插头。

保安领队朝着对讲机怒吼“全部集中到舞台来！”

bambam挑动眉毛，他扔掉手里的话筒。

“被囚禁的事物让你们发笑，而走进马戏团的你们，才是被囚禁的小丑！”

“逃走吧！”他大声唱着，“被淹没的生物们！”

观众开始交头接耳。

马戏团老板还带着滑稽的白色手套。

保安锯开了笼子的锁。

bambam朝黑暗中的金有谦展开一个微笑。

*******

金有谦转身朝后台跑去。

逃去。

用这个词语更为贴切。

因为比起趁乱救助狮子，他现在更想带着他那颗跳动得下一秒就要爆炸的心脏离开bambam的视线。

就没人制定一条禁止这家伙散发魅力的法规吗？

金有谦在混乱中这样想着。

狮子还在笼中。

当金有谦赶到时她刚从一场沉睡中醒来。镣铐把她锁得很牢，她的眼睛漆黑浑浊，身上有还未结痂的伤口，她看到金有谦时懒懒地站了起来。

像一个庞大的木偶。

金有谦揪心地评价。

他轻松地搞定了留下的看守人，用一记敲在后颈的手刀。他决定加快速度，因为bambam还在一个人应对一整群暴躁的保安。

这非常糟糕。

笼子底面装着滑轮，金有谦踢开固定锁扣，狮子因为高低失衡而晃动了一下，她喉间发出低哑不悦的声音。

“嘿，放轻松，”金有谦像安抚一个孩子一样安抚她，“很快就好，我需要你乖一点，就一小会。”

推动一个关着成年狮子的铁笼不是件轻松的事，金有谦咬着牙，双臂因为用力而抖动起来。

接着他听见一个沉闷的响声，笼子的一角砸在地上，狮子动了动身子，身上的锁链发出刺耳的声音。

“认真的吗？”金有谦懊恼地扶住额头，“非得是现在吗？”

有一个滑轮不知道发生了什么而脱落了，金有谦懊恼地绕道脱落的那边，费劲地提起笼子边缘，缓慢而吃力地带着它朝出口退去。

他的车就停在出口的地方，只需要把这个笼子推出这个通道。

这算不了什么，金有谦，他碎碎念着，五十米而已。

舞台那边的吵闹声越来越大，金有谦判断出了几声尖叫，这让他加快了速度。

警报声在这时响起。

那个被金有谦敲晕的看守人不知道什么时候醒了过来，他按响挂在棚上的警报器，踉踉跄跄地追出来，还朝着耳边的联络装置大声请求支援。

刺耳的警报声惊醒了狮子。她在笼中走来走去，发出不安而又焦躁的低吼。

“噢真该死！”金有谦咒骂了一句，他不敢再加快速度，因为笼中的狮子已经开始尝试挣脱锁链。他不得不停下来，蹲在笼子边上与这只成年狮子面对面。

“嘿，别担心，”他语调温柔沉静，“就再坚持一会。”

狮子漆黑的眼睛看了他一眼，然后安分下来。

“好姑娘。”金有谦拍了拍自己的膝盖后站起来。他绕行到笼子的另一边，与持着棍子的看守人对峙着。

他假意活动了一下僵硬的肩颈，在看守人意识到之前夺下了他手中的棍子，他在对方的颈项处补了一棍。看守的人倒下了，紧接着通道里响起了密集的脚步声。

“Well，well，”金有谦握紧了手里的棍子，“看来这儿有场仗要打。”

*******

当bambam跑到这个通道时，他看到的画面是金有谦死死地护在有锁的那面笼子前。他一只手紧紧攥着铁栏杆，另一只手上抓着一根棍子。

他的手臂上淌着不知道是谁的血，但根据金有谦脸上、肩膀以及腹部的伤口来看那多半是他自己的。

狮子在笼中暴躁地挣扎，铁链铮铮作响，这头成年雌狮熟悉棍棒，熟悉火圈，熟悉围绕着舞台哄笑与尖叫的人们，但她不熟悉这个。

她的眼神哀伤又愤怒地看着护在她笼子前的那个人，被铁链锁住的地方露出可怕的伤疤。

bambam用他在地上捡到的棍棒朝黑衣保安的膝盖敲去，在他用这种方式来到金有谦身边时他的背部和肩膀都痛得像是在燃烧。

金有谦看到他时脸上写满了惊讶。他的眉骨大概是被打裂了，做不了挑眉的动作，于是他扯动嘴角的伤口对他说，“车钥匙在口袋里！”他侧过身，用棍子捅向迎面而来的黑衣保安的胃部。“把它开过来！”

bambam用了一秒钟都不到的时间就拿到了他的钥匙冲了出去。

金有谦听到汽车发动的声音后扔掉手里的棍子，他用两条已经快麻木的手臂推动那个缺了一个滑轮的铁笼。

狮子发出咆哮。

金有谦第一次看到了她颈部的金属项圈和触目惊心的伤痕。

他朝每个来势汹汹的黑衣人大声咒骂。

“你们都得下地狱！”

然后他推动铁笼，拼命朝通道口跑去。

bambam在放着硬糖盒子的中控面板下找到了一个示意着能够打开小型货厢的按钮。

他从后视镜中紧紧盯着朝他跑来的金有谦。

他的左肩被血浸湿了，右腿好像也使不上力气的样子。

他看上去狼狈得像是刚刚打败了一场拳击比赛。但他的眼神亮得可怕，bambam在心脏疯狂跳动地间隙想着，他大概永远不会战败。

如果这是一场战争的话。

bambam计算好时间和距离，在金有谦即将靠近货厢时用劲按下了那个按钮。

货厢的门倾倒下来形成一个斜坡。

金有谦大笑着将笼子推进了车中。

bambam将油门踩到底，感谢那个像是要把整个世界晒成焦土的太阳，他让这个小型货车动力十足。

金有谦扒着车门呲牙咧嘴地朝追赶不上的那群白手套们竖起中指。

*******

金有谦从后面翻到副驾驶时因为牵动了伤口而咒骂了好几句。

带着笑容的那种。

bambam转头看着他，像是前一次金有谦问他一样开口，“那么你打算去哪里？”

金有谦听出了bambam的意图，他在中控板上输入地址，然后有点得意地开口，“我恐怕是个有目的地的人，哈！”

bambam故意做出沮丧的表情，“噢，我还想和你浪迹天涯。”

“带着一头从马戏团抢来的狮子？”金有谦反问他。

“浪漫满分，亲爱的。”

*******

bambam第一次来到Pumpernickel动物救助中心时心情有点微妙。

尤其是金有谦从他的背包里翻出了他们那张“同名专辑”在车里循环时。

他们在乐队主唱嘶吼着“独角兽爱吃粗麦面包”时驶进救助中心的大门，金有谦跳下车后认真地评价，“这张专辑还不错。”

bambam看着他布满伤口的脸，打消了要把唱片扔在他脸上的冲动。

然后他用一个短暂的、轻快的亲吻作为代替。

他们两个被救助中心的人抓去处理伤口。金有谦在护士小姐姐给他缠绷带时像个十四岁小男孩一样追问bambam刚才那个吻是不是认真的。

bambam丢给他一个白眼，说，“如果你对专辑的评价是认真的，那个吻就是认真的。”

“噢，”金有谦悲伤地捂住胸口，“原来那是一个好评返现。”

bambam被他逗笑，牵动了背部的伤口，疼得他倒吸冷气。

“长大点男孩们，”护士姐姐额角跳动，“从医务室出去之后你们有的是时间手拉手聊天。”

他们闭上嘴，相视而笑。

*******

金有谦带着新的救助对象的文件爬上了他的小型货车。

他坐在车上等了一会，有点焦躁，下意识地吃了半盒柠檬果酱夹心硬糖。

直到bambam因为背部的伤口缓慢地爬上副驾驶，他才停止了对那盒可怜的硬糖的席卷。

“方便搭个车吗？”bambam拿起一颗糖丢进嘴里。

“你打算去哪里？”金有谦又问他。

bambam打开金有谦手上的文件，骨节分明的手指在上面敲击了两下。

“去这里。”

“真巧，”金有谦笑着发动汽车，“我也要去那里。”

*******

汽车的电量告罄，金有谦停下车把太阳能电池板铺开在车窗上。

他打开小型货箱的门，bambam把他的唱片塞进播放器里。

他们坐在货厢门口，前面是大峡谷和玫瑰色的落日。

bambam顺手把糖果盒子带了出来。

他有点爱上这个味道了。

他又拿起一颗丢进嘴里，用牙齿把硬糖的部分咬碎，这让他被酸得抖动了两下。

“说真的，”金有谦斜眼看着他，“有谁会把硬糖咬碎了吃？

“有谁规定过硬糖的吃法吗？”bambam天天嘴角，“况且，不这样我怎么吃到里面的果酱？”

“这是你决定出来流浪的理由吗？”金有谦看着他，“自由，不被束缚，可以随意咬碎一颗硬糖，之类的？”

“Nah，”bambam翘起嘴角，“只是搭个顺风车而已。”

他们又相视着笑起来。

“啊，忘了给狮子取名。”金有谦突然叫起来。

“有什么想法吗？”bambam问他。

“你的乐队名字叫什么？”

“嬉皮玫瑰。”

*******

**玫瑰色的落日变成深紫又变成黑色。**

**幕布落下。**

**一双白色手套拿起舞台上的话筒。**

**“好了，这就是今晚要讲述的故事。”**

**观众席上传来喝彩与掌声。**

**他们面目模糊，淹没在座位里。**

**\- 完 -**


	7. 全息玫瑰碎片

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 致女孩们：  
> 带上玫瑰，也带上刀枪。

*******

金有谦稍微犹豫了一下，还是敲响了那扇门。

一个隐约的声音透过厚重的木门传来。

“门没关。”

于是他推门走进去。

柔软的地毯让他觉得自己正踩在拟感云端上，整个房间被布置得像个该死的高级会客厅，和私家侦探该有的那种昏暗、狭小、烟草浓度足够让一头大象患上肺癌的房间一点也沾不上边。

房间的主人以一种戏剧化的缓慢速度从高背椅上转过来。

等到金有谦终于见到本人，他还是情不自禁地吸了一口气。

“你一定就是金有谦了。”

坐在高背椅上的男人交叠着修长的双腿，手肘撑在两边，手指随意地穿插在一起。他穿得像是等一下就要去走Prada的高定秀，金有谦盯着他看了一会儿，然后不自在地清了清嗓子。

“那你一定就是bambam了。”

叫做bambam的男人耸耸肩膀，他动了动右手的食指，一张和他正坐着的一模一样的椅子出现在金有谦身后。

该死的，这房间还有一整套人工智能！

金有谦不动声色地坐下，在短暂的惊叹之余提醒自己驾驶着他那辆可飞行轿车跨越了两个时区来到这儿的目的。

“我之前已经说明了来意。”金有谦说。

“噢当然！”bambam热情地回应他，“Adolf Williams，黄金城的传媒大亨，上周日在家里的浴缸被谋杀，死法是左耳后方被嵌入了能够扰乱正常思维导致精神混乱最终致死的芯片。”

“芯片上刻着一朵玫瑰。”金有谦补充道，“听起来熟悉吗？”

“非常，”bambam点头，“我的委托人的父亲Bradley Hopkins，这周三死于同样的方式。”

“监控视频在那个时间段出现无法修复的故障，没有任何目击者、指纹、脚印、头发，凶手几乎像个鬼魂。”

“挺棘手的，对吧，”bambam向后靠着，展现出来慵懒的姿态，“你知道，要取得私家侦探营业执照的前两条规定是什么吗，金有谦先生？”

“不与同行分享自己的委托，不探听同行的委托。”金有谦流利地背诵，“你知道，第三条规定是什么吗？”

“Enlighten me.”

“去他妈的规定。”

bambam突然笑了两声，眼里流露出一种“果然如此”的赞赏。

“你说你发现一些新东西？”

金有谦把一个圆形的金属片递给他，“在Williams的卧室里发现的，你知道这是什么吗？”

bambam接过去，把那个小小的金属片放在手心看了看，“‘玫瑰之心’的身份牌，哇哦，不简单。”

一辆新式可飞行轿车停在落地窗外，bambam站起身来，对金有谦说，“一起来吗？”

*******

可飞行轿车在银色的大楼之间飞了十几分钟，终于滑进停车位，金有谦走下来，金色的建筑在人造阳光下几乎使人致盲，金有谦皱着眼睛抬头看，建筑的金色尖顶刺入人造云层里，让人怀疑它究竟有没有尽头。

bambam早有先见之明地戴着墨镜走到金有谦旁边，和他一起抬头看着。

“我以为这些有钱人至少会有点品位。”他刻薄地评价。

“他们把品味全用在起名上了。”金有谦耸耸肩，朝入口走去。

人工智能地声音在亮堂的通道里响起，“身份识别失败。”

“哇哦，”bambam夸张地惊叹了一声，“这可比昨天我上的那个姑娘还要冷淡一点。”

金有谦把怀疑的视线投在他身上，bambam转过头来，墨镜半挂在鼻梁上，朝他俏皮地眨眨眼，“骗你的，我更喜欢你这种身材火辣的。”

金有谦感觉自己被噎住了，他不好意思地咳嗽了两声，企图藏起自己滚烫的耳朵。

“身份识别失败。”人工智能的声音再次响起。

bambam摘掉墨镜，从口袋里掏出那个圆形金属片举在空中，“如果这样就通过的话，我会感到被冒犯的，人工智能小姐。”

“身份识别通过，Bradley Hopkins先生，欢迎。”

“认真的吗？”bambam翻了个白眼。

金有谦朝bambam摊开手，愉快地走进敞开的金色大门。

*******

一个姑娘朝他们走来。

她穿着一条深绿色的丝绒连衣裙，优美的身材被完美地包裹在那里面。她卷曲的长发拢在一边，把她的脸型修饰得风情又火辣。等到她走近时，她绿色的眼睛会赢走你所有的惊叹。

“我是Eva，”她朝他们展开微笑，玫瑰的味道从她的脖颈处钻进金有谦和bambam的鼻腔，“跟我来。”

“呃，我们不是Bradley Hopkins，”bambam跟在后面，开口问道，“你知道的吧？”

“当然，”她的声音有种不多见的低沉的性感，“持有Hopkins先生的身份牌就可以。”

“那在路上随便捡到一个身份牌也没关系吗？”金有谦问。

“先生，这不是可以随便被捡到的东西。”Eva转过身来看了他们一眼，然后又迅速回过头去。

金有谦和bambam被带到一间八角形的房间里，墙壁被漆成深黑色，只有每面墙壁的相接之处埋着白色的灯管。

每面墙下都摆着一张绒面沙发，它们围成一圈，仍旧是黑色，有些许亮色的颗粒随意地分布在上面，让人想起黑夜与星空。

金有谦和bambam随意地坐下，Eva缓缓向他们走过去。她的姿态让人想到潜伏狩猎的猎豹，金有谦和bambam对视了一眼，不约而同地皱起眉。

Eva双手藏在后面，直到走近，才将背后的酒瓶和酒杯拿出来。她用高跟鞋踩到地面某处，一张黑色不规则形状的桌面升起来，她把琥珀色的酒倒满三个杯子，然后推到金有谦和bambam面前。

“Hopkins先生私藏的，”她用低沉的声音开口，“你们想要和Hopkins先生一样的服务内容，还是别的？”

“Hopkins是什么服务内容？”bambam好奇地问。

Eva没有说话，她微微低着脑袋，头发盖住了她的表情，她用手指缓慢地抚摸过左手手腕，一个嵌入在皮肤底下的屏幕在黑暗的房间里亮起来，她在手腕上滑动了片刻，然后触动了几个按键。很快在八角形房间的另一边，黑色沙发消失在墙壁中，取而代之的是一张黑色的桌面，那上面摆满了银色的器具，它们冷冰冰地呆在那里，用截然不同的方式暗示着它们的用途。

“哇哦，”bambam惊叹，“Hopkins喜欢玩这样的。”

金有谦的手指摩擦着他略显干燥的嘴唇，他的视线只在那些银色器具上停留了片刻，然后就转向这个有点冷淡又有点危险的女孩身上。他开始觉得有点奇怪，好像自己被拉进了某个写好的蹩脚剧本中，一切都顺利得让人困惑。

Eva靠在酒桌上，耐心地等着两人的决定。

“Hopkins来这儿的时候，都是你在接待他吗？”金有谦问道。

“有时候是，有时候不是。”

“Adolf Williams呢？”金有谦歪了歪脑袋，似乎很期待她的答案。

Eva的眼神有一瞬间的转变，但很快又恢复了那种高傲的姿态。

“我想想，”她似乎真的在回忆，“有一两次，记不清了。”

“也是类似这种的服务？”

“是的。”Eva直直地盯住他，“来这里的人，大多都喜欢玩这些。”

金有谦挑挑眉，他转头看向bambam，发现他似乎还在盯着那些银色器具发呆。

金有谦在他面前晃了晃酒杯，企图拉回他的注意力。

“之前接待Adolf Williams的，大多是谁？“bambam突然开口问道。

Eva的微笑像只被摔碎的玻璃杯一样垮下来，“你问这个干什么？”她不满地问，“你是条子吗？”

bambam突然站起身来，他把酒杯里的威士忌一饮而尽，然后将它放回桌上，玻璃的碰撞声在黑色的房间里散发着不详。

“我是不是，你不应该清楚吗？”

*******

bambam的反问像是整件古怪事情中的最后一环，金有谦看向他，企图求证自己的猜测。

Eva也看向他，漂亮的眼睛闪动着，“什么意思？”

bambam敲了敲挂在他胸口的墨镜，“‘玫瑰之心’的身份识别通道不能带墨镜，你知道为什么前两次人工智能识别的时候我要戴着它吗？”

“你来过这儿？”Eva疑问。

“一次，很幸运，”bambam又回头朝金有谦露出一个意味深长的微笑，“是之前的委托人带我来的，我本人没有这一类嗜好，甜心。”

金有谦挑挑眉，没说什么。

“为什么这么做？”Eva的眼神变得冰冷。

“不是你邀请我们来的吗？”bambam掏出那个金属圆片，“这种珍贵的东西，就连Williams和Hopkins的太太都不知道它的存在，又怎么会那么轻易地出现在我手里，你也说了，这不是什么能在大街上随便捡的东西。”

“你是说这是我故意把它留在那里的？”

“这就要问你自己了。”bambam摊摊手，“你故意把它留在黄金城的Williams的卧室里，就赌定被Williams委托的私家侦探会找来这里，恰好这里又有一桩任谁看都是出自同一人之手的命案发生，两个负责两起命案的侦探汇合到一起，似乎是个很便利的把我们一起解决掉的方案。”

bambam又坐下来，气定神闲地说，“我只是猜的，你脸色不太好，要不要来点威士忌，Hopkins先生私藏的。”

*******

“不用，”Eva冷笑了一声，“我能单枪匹马闯进那些有钱人的卧室里杀了他们，在我自己的地盘上一样可以。”

她左脚踩上酒桌，丝绒连衣裙开叉到大腿根，一把银色的匕首紧贴着那条坚实匀称的大腿，她把它抽出来，在手上转动了几下，然后利落地朝金有谦刺去。

金有谦早有预料地偏头躲开，Eva迅速地换手将匕首朝他挥去，bambam企图从后面控制住她，但被Eva先一步击中了手臂。

bambam后退两步，Eva转身踢开酒桌，金有谦打算上前抢夺她手里的刀，Eva见机矮身翻滚，战场从小小的角落扩大到了整个房间。

金有谦和bambam趁机交换了一个眼神，那个眼神里并没有包含太多信息，主要是惊叹这个对他们而言略显瘦小的姑娘的惊人实力。

Eva并没有给他们太多喘息的机会，她用可怕的速度缠上金有谦的脖子，她的大腿紧紧箍住金有谦，然后扬起匕首朝他刺去。

金有谦伸手拽住她的后背，弯腰将她甩下来，bambam见机上去抢夺那把令人提心吊胆的锋利匕首。

Eva踢掉她的高跟鞋，从鞋跟处拔出尖细的针准备刺向bambam，金有谦从后方勒住她的脖子，bambam终于有机会把那些锋利的武器扔到角落里。

金有谦听到匕首落到远处的声音后才放心地松开她，她的头发现在已经散落开来，贴身的裙子也因为拉扯而显得不合身。金有谦在她原本被头发挡住的皮肤上，瞥见了几个面目可憎的伤痕。

*******

Eva略显狼狈地后退了几步，心有不甘地瞪着面前的两个人。

bambam慢慢地走到她身后，靠在那张摆满了银色道具的桌子上，防止她再拿走手里做武器。

金有谦走近她，严肃地开口，“再问一遍，之前接待Adolf Williams的，大多是谁？”

Eva咬住嘴唇，她的眼睛颤抖得像两片破碎的树叶，“Jules，”她的语气中灌满了沉重的悲伤，“她已经死了。”

“Adolf造成的？”金有谦继续问。

“是的，”Eva突然抬起头，湿润的双眼中盛着冰冷的仇恨，“就在那张沙发上，Adolf喜欢玩窒息，那天已经被折磨了两个小时的Jules就被强迫着坐在他身上，被他活生生的掐死。”她停顿了一下，似乎在努力吞咽巨大的悲伤，“Adolf甚至连一秒钟的惊慌都没有，他只是放开了Jules，骂了一句‘真扫兴’，就走了。”

“Jules没有家人吗？”bambam问道。

Eva从喉咙里挤出冷笑，“向我们这种人，都是从下城被买来的，我们的价值就是供这些有钱的畜生玩乐，死了？死了甚至成为了一种奖赏般的解脱。”

“Jules是这么想的？”

“这里的大部分女孩都是这么想的，”Eva嘲讽地提起嘴角，“被折磨了太久的姑娘们，早就已经学不会把自己当作一个人来看待了。Jules上个月生日，等她接待完Adolf后我们给她庆生，她带着一身的新伤旧伤，跟我说，‘姐姐，如果可以马上死掉就好了’。你看，这就是我们，连死亡都可以变成珍贵的生日愿望。”

“你身上的伤呢？”金有谦在短暂的沉默中再度开口，“Hopkins做的？”

“有些是，”Eva坦率地说，“有些，是我偷偷练格斗留下的。”

“很有成效。”bambam不合时宜地讲了句俏皮话，“我的手臂真的很痛。”

Eva笑了一下，那个笑容把她的脸短暂地点亮了片刻，然后又很快地熄灭下去，“现在，你们什么都知道了，什么时候再开始？看看你们能不能活着走出去给你们的委托人一个交代。”

“只有这一个选项吗？”金有谦从地上捡起她的高跟鞋，“可是你还没有告诉我们，那个最终杀死他们的、会让人的精神混乱的芯片是哪里来的。”

他把高跟鞋仔细地摆在Eva脚边，然后抬起头看着她，“这不是一次简单的复仇，对吧？”

Eva自上而下地看着他，“不是，”她摘下手腕上的手镯，那条银色的细链在甩动中变成一把尖锐的匕首，“如果这次是我赢了，建造这座‘玫瑰之心’的每一个人，我都不会放过。”

她嘴角噙着可怕的笑意，如果看的够仔细，金有谦就能看到，在那双宝石一样的绿色眼睛深处，埋藏着一股可怕的力量。

那份力量来自仇恨，痛苦，以及死亡。

*******

“如果我们给你一个更优质的选择呢？”

沉默了很久的bambam突然开口，金有谦站起来，和Eva一起回头看他。

“总有一天，等到你复仇成功的人数足够多，总会引起剩余那些人的注意，即使你背后有藏在暗处的人给你提供你需要的信息和工具，一旦某一角被暴露，你将会变得寸步难行。”bambam冷静地分析，“想想看，那些人可以对Jules的死亡熟视无睹，你觉得等他们发现了不对劲之后，还会让你像进出超市一样进出他们的卧室吗？”

“而且你用的那种芯片，太好追踪了，”金有谦补充，“就算你不被暴露，你身后的人被悄无声息地干掉，你又要怎么继续。还有，即使你成功地干掉了他们所有人，他们的家族还在，资本和地位依旧无法撼动，会有更多的‘玫瑰之心’，和更多的Jules，你又要怎么办？”

“什么意思？”Eva声音颤抖着，“你们不是私家侦探吗？”

“是的，姑娘，”bambam走向她，“所以我们聪明，正直，热衷于寻找真相，并且擅长提供更好的点子。”

“所以是什么？”Eva问他，“更好的选项是什么？”

“与其干掉这些禽兽，不如把他们最在意的东西抢过来。”

“你是说，钱？”Eva不确定地开口。

bambam点点头，又摇摇头，“不，我们不会去做那种黑进别人银行账户的事，那太不体面了，”他竖起一根手指，“我们可以夺走他们的名声、地位，和影响力。”

“要怎么做？”

“把这里的事，告诉所有人。”

“可是……可是这样的话，我们不就都……”Eva害怕地问。

“相比起他们连一个身份牌都要藏得好好的，你们作为受害者，会比他们更怕曝光吗？”bambam握住她的肩膀，“错的是他们，从来不是你们，你们活得堂堂正正，该害怕阳光的是他们才对。”

“那到底要怎么做？入侵‘玫瑰之心’的赛博空间吗？”

“当然，”bambam说，“我猜你会操作赛博空间，毕竟你刚才可以绕过门口的人工智能把我们放进来，”他又看向金有谦，朝他眨眨眼，“你还有什么让我惊叹的本事吗？除了聪明和英俊以外。”

“我会在那天帮你们打开‘玫瑰之心’的云墙，时间会非常短，如果你们可以成功闯入，就有机会夺取操控权。”

金有谦给bambam丢去一个“还不错吧”的眼神。

Eva咬紧嘴唇，过了一会她抬起头来，被眼泪覆盖的绿色眼睛明亮得像一支利箭，她说，“我想试试，但我怕自己一个人做不到。”

金有谦握住她的左手手腕，嵌入皮肤下的屏幕不知道什么时候亮了起来，Eva看到所有和她一样的女孩的名字都亮着，那意味着她们都听到了之前的对话。

“抱歉，”金有谦笑了笑，“我对这些东西比较在行。”

*******

“我可以一起。”一个女孩的声音透过Eva的手腕传来，“我会操作赛博云台。”

“我也会。”

“我不算熟练。”

“我可以学。”

“我也可以学。”

“我也可以，老天，我好久没学过东西了。”

“我也加入。”

“算上我一个。”

……

越来越多的姑娘开口说了话，她们的声音在这个黑色的八角形房间里源源不断地响起，就像无数支被摔碎的玫瑰花在这一刻汇聚起来，重新绽放成了一种新的、更加美丽的事物。

“怎么样，”金有谦和bambam温柔地看向她，“要试一试吗？”

“当然，”Eva重重地点头，“Let's burn this place down.”

**-完-**


	8. Just A Little Lovely Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爱情故事总是有点可爱的小误会。

*******

“你确定他看到你了？”

红发姑娘捧着马克杯，饶有兴致地问着她的好友。

“是的，Natasha，我确定，”金有谦像一堆刚从水里捞出来的棉花一样趴在桌子上，“我认得出他的每一根头发丝。”

“Ew，”红发姑娘皱了皱眉，表示对这个描述的不赞许，“所以，你溜进他训练的更衣室，偷偷撬开了他的储物柜，就为了把一张球赛门票塞进他的包里？”

“虽然没你说的那么诡异，”金有谦皱着脸，“但大概就是这样。”

“然后正好被你的小甜心撞见了你这个，呃，我是指，新颖的邀请方式？”Natasha努力措辞。

“他不是我的，”金有谦沮丧地纠正，“不过bambam的确是个小甜心。”

*******

“所以你为什么要逃跑？”

黑发姑娘舒服地蜷缩在沙发上，看着她的好友把一个抱枕揉来揉去。

“我不知道，Diana，我不知道，”bambam修长漂亮的手指嵌进柔软的抱枕里，“我就是这么做了。”

“你是说，你看到他在你们队的更衣室里可疑地朝某个储物柜里塞东西，结果你吓得逃跑了？”

“我不是被吓到逃跑。”bambam指正。

“噢得了吧，”Diana朝他扔去一个白眼，“正常人遇到这种情况应该是冲上去把对方凑上一顿，而不是像个十四岁小姑娘一样红着脸跑开。”

“我没有红着脸！”bambam把手里的抱枕扔到好友脸上，“再说了，那可是金有谦。”

*******

“你觉得他会来吗？”

Natasha在酸奶货架前仔细地对比着几十种酸奶时问起她的好友。

“如果你是指周末的球赛，”金有谦抱着手臂靠在冷柜上，“我猜不会。”

“这么没有信心？”红发姑娘瞥了他一眼。

“拜托，仔细想想，如果你看见有个人趁着没人跑到你的更衣室偷偷朝你的储物柜里塞了一张球票，你会去吗？”

“不会。”Natasha设想了一下那个场景，那让她成功地颤抖了一下。

金有谦的嘴角垂得更明显了。

“不过，”Natasha拿起两罐酸奶塞进金有谦手里，“我也不会立刻跑开。”

金有谦握着两罐酸奶朝好友露出不解的眼神，红发姑娘朝她眨眨眼，大步朝收银台走去。

“打个赌，亲爱的，如果他来了，你要承包我一整年份的酸奶。”

*******

“所以他是塞了什么东西进去？情书？电影票？”

Diana坐在镜子前护理自己令人嫉妒的卷发时好奇地问。

“我怎么会知道，”bambam的手里捧着一本杂志，在过去的半小时里都没发现自己拿倒了，“那又不是我的储物柜。”

“真想不明白，”Diana撇撇嘴，“金有谦怎么看都不像是会喜欢Big Matt那一路的人。”

“他看上去像是喜欢哪一路的人？”bambam干脆把杂志合在自己的大腿上，问她。

“就……”Diana转过头来上下打量着她的好友，“你这样的。”

“噢行行好吧，”bambam无力地瘫软在座椅上，“别打趣一个心情低落的人。”

“那你怎么不去跟他讲？”

“讲什么？”bambam疲倦地抬了抬眼。

“就‘嘿我突然发现我喜欢你我们要不要交往看看’这样的。”Diana耸耸肩膀，意料之中地遭到bambam的白眼。

“如果我没撞见他像个十四岁小男孩朝喜欢的姑娘递情书一样往Big Matt的储物柜里塞东西的话，也许我会试试看的。”bambam腿上的杂志滑落下去，但他并不想去把它捡起来。

“别这么悲观亲爱的，”Diana朝她护理好的卷发上喷洒蜜桃味的头发喷雾，这味道总是让她心情大好，“也许他只是塞错了储物柜。”

“什么？”bambam捡起杂志后跟着Diana站起来。

“我是说，”Diana朝他甩了甩漂亮蓬松的卷发，“爱情故事总有些可爱的小误会不是吗？”

*******

“你就算把这张票折成一朵玫瑰它也不会告诉你你的小甜心会不会来，”Natasha颇为心疼地看着那张快被金有谦揉成一块抹布的门票，“它顶多会让你的入场资格失效。”

“噢Nat，”金有谦叹了口气，“我只是不知道我该不该去。”

“为什么不去？”红发姑娘迎着冷风咬了一大口热狗，“票都买了。”

“因为如果他没有来的话，我一个人坐在球馆里，会很可怜。”金有谦如实地说。

“老天！我在这么冷的天陪你坐在街边吃这种高热量食物不是为了来听你描绘想象中的失败场景的！”Natasha恨恨地咬了第二口热狗，“而且这热狗还该死的这么好吃！这让我的负罪感更强了！”

“我也不知道为什么，只要事关bambam，我就没办法正常思考，”金有谦把球赛门票塞回口袋里，捧着他那份快冷掉的热狗咬了一口，“而且这热狗并不好吃，这让我觉得更难过了。”

Natasha侧过头来看着她沮丧得像是脑袋上写着“要抱抱”的好友，叹了口气认命地担当起知心姐姐的角色，“嘿，就只是去试试好吗？”她的语气温柔得让她在心里朝自己翻了一万个白眼，“如果你都不去的话，你怎么知道他有没有去呢。好了别打断我，就算你发现他到最后都出现，那你不就可以趁早放弃啦！这个街区还有好多不错的姑娘……呃和男孩，如果你需要的话，我可以介绍那个棕色头发的……”

“停下，Nat”金有谦打断了跃跃欲试的好友，“我会去的，别再试图给我介绍别人了。”

Natasha挑了挑眉，满意地继续吃着热狗。

*******

“你手上拿着什么？”Diana刚一坐下来就看见bambam盯着手里的东西心神不定。

“一张球赛门票，这周末的。”bambam回答她。

“呃……所以，”黑发姑娘露出不解的表情，“这张门票有什么问题吗？它让你想起悲伤的失恋回忆了还是怎样？”

“差不多。”

“哈？”

bambam挫败地把那张薄薄的门票推到Diana面前，顺势像个急需要被摸摸头的小可怜一样趴在桌子上。Diana狐疑地拿起那张门票看了看，然后丢给好友一个“你快点给我解释”的眼神。

“今天训练完之后Big Matt跟我说有人在他的包里塞了一张这周末的球赛门票，但他完全不喜欢这支球队，呃事实上我们队里只有我喜欢这支球队，他说他不想为了搞清这是谁的恶作剧还是什么的就跑去看一场不他喜欢的球赛，所以就把这张票给我了。”

“……哇哦，”Diana眨了眨眼，“所以说，这张票就是……”

“对没错，”bambam点点头，“就是金有谦塞在他储物柜里的。”

“……哇哦，那你打算去吗？”

“我不知道，Di，我不知道，”bambam摇摇头，“我如果就这样去的话，他发现最后出现的是我，无论是露出失望或者生气的表情，我好像都没办法应对。”

“那万一是，惊喜的表情呢？”Diana做出第三种假设，然后收获了bambam“快醒醒”的眼神。

“嘿，讲点道理，”Diana把门票推回好友面前，“如果金有谦真的是想约Big Matt的话，他怎么可能连他不喜欢这支球队这件事都不知道。”

bambam抬起头，他的眼睛稍微亮了一些。

“再说啦，如果是我认识的那个bambam的话，他应该会勇敢地抓住这个机会去告白的，”Diana朝她的好友露出微笑，“你知道的，bambam这家伙，虽然对他自己的魅力一无所知，但他至少还是勇敢的。”

bambam有些迟钝地眨了眨眼，然后他坐直了身子，在盯着那张门票两秒后小心翼翼地将它收进了口袋了。

黑发姑娘梳了梳她漂亮的卷发，“这周末过后我可以收获一顿免费的午餐吗？”

bambam扔给她一袋薯条。

*******

金有谦抱着超大份爆米花坐在座位上时，他边上的座位还空着，离球赛开始还有十五分钟，他紧张地想要冲到球场上尖叫。

bambam在某个过道捏着那张已检阅的门票站了十分钟，他的视线落在不远处那个抱着超大份爆米花的男孩身上，心脏跳得像是等下上场打球的是他。

直到后面有人不耐烦地推了推他，bambam才意识到他堵住了别的进场的路。

好吧，来都来了。

bambam硬着头皮朝那个座位走去。

当金有谦看到那个朝自己走来的身影时，他短暂地分了神。

他想，天呐！我欠了Natasha一整年份的酸奶！

然后他的心脏又开始发疯一样地跳起来。

当bambam看到金有谦愣住的表情时，他很想立刻掉头回到随便哪个不会被看到的角落。

但是他感受到金有谦一直在盯着自己看，于是他抱着一丝侥幸继续朝前走着。

天呐，如果真的被Diana说中，我再也不嘲笑她的头发蓬得像鸟窝了！

他在紧张之余这样安慰着自己。

像是经过了一次马拉松一样，bambam终于走到了他门票上印着的座位。

金有谦穿着宽松的卫衣，抱着爆米花桶的手掌都被过长的袖子遮了一半，bambam在纠结该怎么开场比较不尴尬时分神地想着金有谦怎么这样都这么可爱。

bambam手里捏着那张已经皱得不像样的门票站在那里，像个迷路的小孩一样不知所措，金有谦在挑选Natasha教给他的开场白时分神地想bambam为什么连窘迫的样子都这么可爱。

“嗨……”

“嗨……”

结果是他们都挑选了最没劲的那一种开场白，还是同时。

“好吧我知道你期待的不是我，”bambam狠了狠心开口，“但是Matt把他的票给了我我就还是来了，如果你感到被冒犯的话我可以立刻消失……”

金有谦的表情出现了短暂的疑惑，bambam的心情沉到谷底。

“什么？”金有谦歪着脑袋，“什么Matt？”

bambam愣住，“呃，就是你不是原本打算邀请Matt来看，但是Matt说他不喜欢这支球队，所以就把票给了我……如果你有什么问题的话你可以打电话给……”

“我确实有一个问题，”金有谦打断了面前这个说话声音越来越小的甜心，“Matt是谁？”

*******

“所以你搞错了储物柜。”

bambam在确定这张门票其实本该就是送给他后终于坐了下来。

“所以8号储物柜不是你的？”

“我的是7号。”bambam说。

“啊……原来是这样，”金有谦挠了挠头发掩饰尴尬，“我还在想为什么那个储物柜里贴满了《花花公子》的插图。”

两个人沉默了一小会，与周围因为主队进球的欢呼声格格不入。

“所以你当时为什么要跑？”金有谦开口。

“因为……”bambam的脸快要埋到爆米花桶里，“因为撞见喜欢的人在给队友的储物柜里塞情书还是什么的，是件很尴尬的事情。”

“噢！”金有谦捂住了心脏，“我还以为你是不知道要怎么当面拒绝我。”

他们两个又开始沉默，他们红着脸假装在认真看球的样子如果被Natasha和Diana看到的话大概会被立刻拍下照片嘲笑他们一辈子。

然后他们的手指在爆米花桶里相碰，像是被黏糊糊的焦糖黏住了一样他们谁也没移开手指。

“那么，”金有谦悄悄握住那只手，“今天就算是第一次咯？”

“下次别再搞错储物柜了。”bambam翘着嘴角点头。

**-完-**


	9. A Hardcore Love Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 特工情侣硬核求婚。

*******

金有谦知道bambam打算求婚，就在最近，他不知道他亲爱的男朋友在策划着怎样的惊喜，但他决定他不能输。

虽然从来没有什么条例规定谁被求婚谁就输了，但金有谦莫名地在求婚这件事上产生了非常强烈的胜负欲——甚至比他和bambam一起出任务时的胜负欲还要强。

所以当他从某个不知名的渠道听说了bambam在策划求婚这件事后他整个人都有点神经高度紧张，这一点在他出任务时越来越凌厉的动作和无情的枪法中体现得非常彻底。

bambam自认为他求婚策划的保密工作非常到位，但他还是感觉到金有谦已经有所知晓。

这很糟糕。

这意味着他亲爱的男朋友一定会不服输地也策划一场求婚，甚至是在他之前。

而bambam一点也不想输。

*******

“Morning babe.”bambam端着咖啡杯走到床前给了他刚睡醒的男朋友一个早安吻。

“你今天有工作？”这是他们之间称呼“任务”的方式。

“临时通知的。”bambam拍了拍他身边的那个黑色箱子，金有谦认出那是那把贵得肉疼的巴雷特M95。

“是谁这么幸运？”金有谦的声音有点哑哑的，这让bambam忍不住再次吻了他一下。

“A rat.”那是间谍的意思。

“Russian?”

“聪明。”bambam又吻了他一次。

“好好享受你和巴雷特的相处时光。”金有谦回吻他。

“你在嫉妒？”

“嫉妒你。”金有谦伸出手揉了揉bambam柔软的头发，“快去吧，我会看情况给你留一些炖菜。”

“你最好是。”bambam把箱子拎起来朝门口走去，“晚上见。”

金有谦在听到关门声后又在床上呆了一会。

当他数到第100时，他飞快地从床上跳起来，将bambam的电脑拿到了自己的面前。

感谢他的男朋友有个不论做什么都会在电脑里列个计划的好习惯，金有谦只需要不留痕迹地登录他的账户，稍微破解一下某个文件的密码，然后对其中的内容作出应对就一切OK了。

噢我真是个小天才！

金有谦哼着歌愉快地输入了登录密码，那是一串64位的包含着字母数字符号的复杂到诡异的字符，但金有谦在若干年前的某一次不经意的瞥视后就把它记在了脑子里。

他在一番翻找后很快便锁定了一个文件，它被命名为“you dare to open it”，于是金有谦毫不犹豫地点击了打开。

然后他输入密码：ofcourseido。

这大概是多年来的默契，金有谦总能在三次之内猜中bambam的密码，而bambam也是一样。

文件中显示着非常多被划去的备选地址，最后只留下了一个，金有谦认出那是他们第一次一起出任务的地方，一个高档又精致的餐厅，他们在那狙杀了一个贩卖情报的军火商。

“That's sweet.”金有谦露出一个甜蜜的微笑。

他向那家餐厅打电话，希望能确定bambam预定的日期。他猜测他亲爱的男朋友也许已经察觉到他发现了他的计划，所以他把时间范围缩小到近一周。

电话那端的姑娘声音甜美地告诉他，“先生不好意思，后天有人包下了整个餐厅，我们不能为您提供预定。”

那就是后天了。

金有谦突然紧张起来。他咬着手指，飞快地在脑子里盘算着时间。预定明晚的餐厅显然不现实并且来不及做一些安排。他看到bambam精心计划了音乐、红酒、以及专门传递戒指的侍应生。

“这个小混蛋恐怕连哪个膝盖跪地都已经安排好了！”

他打消了预定餐厅的念头。

金有谦消除了他登录电脑的痕迹后开始在家里焦虑地踱步。他把他的头发抓得乱七八糟，然后沮丧地坐在了餐厅的椅子上。

他盯着手里那个一早就买好的戒指看着，那是有次他去布达佩斯出任务时偷偷买的，他一直把它藏得很好，等待着有一天能让他亲爱的bambam戴上。

他可不想做那个被求婚、被戴上戒指后才把自己的戒指拿出来给对方戴上的混蛋。

金有谦开始对他的头发进行新一轮的蹂躏。

他的手机亮起一条消息提示，他点开，是bambam发来的一张照片，下面写着：计划提前，我也许可以赶上晚餐。多放蘑菇:)

噢炖菜！金有谦想起来，他得做上一顿热腾腾的晚餐。

这是他们约定好的，如果有谁不出任务，那那个人就要负责做饭。

他们的工作够危险了，不想再让可怜的胃部遭受垃圾食物的折磨。

金有谦从椅子上站起来，打开冰箱开始准备食材。

不管金有谦愿不愿意承认，他其实挺喜欢做饭的。不同的食材搭配在一起之后变成了香味浓郁的食物让他很有满足感，尤其是看到他的男朋友吃得很开心的时候。

金有谦在切蘑菇时突然意识到，也许在家里做上一顿晚餐然后和bambam求婚是个不错的主意。

这是他们的第一个家，中等的面积，虽然很多房间被他们的“设备”堆满了，但他们还是很喜欢在这个世界上有这么一个地方，它足够安全、舒适，重要的是还有他们爱的人陪伴着。

金有谦越来越觉得这个主意实在是太妙了。

他明天有个小小的监听任务，那花不了他多少时间，问题是bambam明天会待在家里，这不方便他做上一顿丰盛的晚餐。

金有谦短暂地苦恼了一会，然后他又有了更好的主意。

他打算回家之后烤上一盘bambam非常爱的蓝莓麦芬，他可以悄悄地在其中一个里面塞上他的戒指。蓝莓麦芬方便快捷，他完全可以在bambam准备晚餐的时候去准备面糊。

更重要的是，蓝莓麦芬是他做给bambam吃的第一个食物，和一起出任务的餐厅一样具有纪念价值。

噢我这个小天才！

金有谦切着蘑菇哼起了歌。

*******

bambam拎着沉重的巴雷特狙击枪走在超市的果蔬区。

这让他显得很可疑。

但他不得不这样做。

并没有什么临时任务，他只是需要一个借口出来买些他的求婚计划中必须的东西，比如，食材。

他打算明天在金有谦出任务时准备好一顿丰富的晚餐，就在他们的家里，然后在晚餐后进行一个温馨又甜蜜的求婚。

由于他的男朋友已经敏锐地察觉到他的计划，他不得不临时加上了许多干扰选项。

比如，他在电脑里列了一个在他们第一次共同出任务的餐厅的计划，那个计划写得非常详细，足以让金有谦信以为真。为此他真的去预定了那家餐厅。

他的信用卡因此遭受了痛击。

再比如，他特地拎上了这个重得让他肩膀酸痛的巴雷特，这样他谨慎的男朋友才不会怀疑他其实是出来做些别的事。

没有谁会为了隐藏一个计划而带上巴雷特的。

而bambam就是这样的一个小机灵鬼。

bambam在上个月的布达佩斯任务中鬼使神差地买了一个戒指。

而且那个戒指恰好是金有谦的尺寸。

他可不会承认其实他一早就打算跟金有谦求婚了，所以当他在酒店对着这个戒指发呆时，他安慰自己：买都买了，还是求一下婚吧。

然后他苦恼了一个月，终于在前两天彻底敲定了他的求婚计划。

很简单，就在他们共同的家里，不需要去什么规矩一大堆的餐厅。他们的家足够好了，安全、舒适、有一点也不像棉花糖的床和像是可以陷到地心的懒人沙发。

重要的是，那是他和金有谦的第一个家，真正意义上的。

“我只是需要求个婚。”

他朝警惕地盯着他看了十分钟的收银员露出甜蜜又无辜的微笑。

*******

金有谦顺利地在他的监听对象身边安装好设备后看了眼时间，下午四点，正好足够他去买点新鲜蓝莓和奶油。

而当他打开家门时，一切都不太对劲。

餐桌上铺上了一块崭新的、乳白色的餐布，一直收藏在酒柜里的他和bambam在法国出任务时买的红酒也被摆在了桌上。

那上面甚至还有几支未点燃的蜡烛！

而bambam，他亲爱的、狡猾的男朋友，正愉快地在厨房忙碌着。

噢他还放上了cigarette after sex的黑胶唱片！

这个小混蛋耍了我！

金有谦在内心尖叫了几分钟之后冷静地走进了房门。

他悄悄走到bambam身后抱住他，并在他颈侧亲了一口。

“今天为什么这么隆重？是什么好日子吗？”他明知故问。

“你吓我一跳！”bambam差一点把一整罐盐撒进他准备了快一个小时的蛋酱意面里，“没什么，只是今天去超市的时候突然有了很多想要煮的东西，帮忙尝一下咸淡。”

“很不错，”金有谦如实告诉他的男朋友，“正好我回来的路上买了点新鲜蓝莓和奶油，我等下可以来烤一点蓝莓麦芬。”

“那太棒了！”

bambam这样说着，而他的内心开始疯狂地警惕起来。

蓝莓麦芬。

多么可疑的食物！

金有谦为他烤制的第一种食物！

他亲爱的男朋友一定有什么打算！

bambam不动声色地将晚餐摆上餐桌，他打开红酒，在两只杯子中各倒上了一点，然后他点燃了蜡烛。做完这一切后他坐在椅子上，确认了一下那个小小的戒指盒子还乖巧地待在他的口袋里。

他开始等金有谦把面糊调好。

金有谦做了有一万次蓝莓麦芬了，他可以在五分钟之内搞定面糊。但他今天做得尤其缓慢。

他在思考，等到晚餐后再烤制会不会被bambam抢先求婚。

那就太糟了，当bambam给他戴上戒指的时候他的戒指还在烤箱里什么的。

金有谦悄悄感受了一下硌着他的那个戒指盒，他决定先把它放在身边，以防万一。

“我还以为你在那边和麦芬面糊结婚了。”当金有谦终于坐下时bambam开玩笑说。

然后两个人同时一愣。

shit! bambam在心里咒骂了一句，一定是求婚这个念头存在得太久了导致我说漏嘴！

这个小混蛋难道察觉到了吗？而金有谦是这样想的。

他们以最快的速度将表情整理好，各自又说了几句俏皮话，把刚才那个危险的词语很好的掩盖了过去。

*******

“想再来点炖菜吗？”bambam问道。

他们都吃得差不多了。其实他们并没有吃很多，只是他们的心思全被另一件事占据了，导致他们的食量大减。

“噢不用了，”金有谦摇头，“我怕消化不良，我们还有蓝莓麦芬。”

他站起来，朝厨房走去。

他们并不知道究竟是谁先有了动作，总之他们在下一秒钟突然纠缠在了餐桌旁边。

字面意思上的“纠缠”。

bambam的一只手撑在桌面上，而另一只手被金有谦紧紧攥住。金有谦一半身子被禁锢在bambam和餐桌之间，另一半身子探在外面，手肘支撑在桌子上。

总之他们突然纠缠在了一起。

“我还是觉得我们可以再来一点酒。”bambam挑挑眉毛，丝毫没有放开金有谦的意思。

“我们可以一边等麦芬烤好一边喝酒。”金有谦攥着bambam的手腕把他拉近。

现在他们的呼吸也纠缠在一起了。

“我们可以晚点再烤麦芬。”bambam的气息吐在金有谦的脸上，这让金有谦的心上痒痒的。

“但面糊会不新鲜，”金有谦的声音开始变成bambam最爱的那一种，“我们先去把它烤起来，然后晚一点再吃。”

“你不会让步的，对吗？”bambam凑近。

“你也不会，huh？”金有谦的嘴唇擦过bambam的。

他们看上去亲密无比，但他们同时也剑拔弩张。

“好极了。”bambam露出一个危险又漂亮的微笑。

“老办法？”金有谦对那个微笑再熟悉不过了。

bambam点头，嘴唇再次擦过金有谦。

接着他们同时放开了对方，保持着半米的距离。

“你确定蜡烛还点燃着是个好主意？”金有谦活动了一下僵硬的肩膀。

“别废话了。”bambam朝他出拳。

*******

这是他们一贯的做法，当有一件事双方无论如何都不愿意让步时，那就打一架吧！

金有谦躲开了那一拳，顺势反手扭住bambam的小臂。bambam被迫转过身子，然后他曲起另一边的手肘用力砸在金有谦的肋骨上。

金有谦因为短暂的疼痛放开了bambam，下一秒他堪堪躲过bambam的另一记直拳。

“wow，你有在偷偷练习？”金有谦在接下bambam的拳头时调侃他。

“是你太疏于练习了。”bambam挣脱金有谦的钳制，底下身子朝金有谦的小腿踹去。

金有谦趁势握住bambam的肩膀，将他整个人锁在怀中。

“别太得意，亲爱的。”他收紧了锁着bambam脖子的手臂。

bambam将脚揣想金有谦的小腿胫骨，获得了短暂的自由，紧接着金有谦拦腰将他扑倒在地毯上。

两人同时发出一声闷哼。

金有谦想要继续十字锁住bambam，而bambam快他一步跨到了他的身上，紧紧地掐住了他的脖子。

“是谁在得意，huh？”

金有谦用他没被压住的手牵制住bambam的肩膀，将bambam拉倒在身侧。接着他效仿他亲爱的男朋友也掐住了他的脖子。

他们的双腿缠在一起，胸腔剧烈地起伏着，但谁也不愿意先松手。

而同时，他们都觉得口袋里的戒指盒子在疯狂地用棱角显示它的存在。

该死的！

他们在心里咒骂出声！

*******

“RED.”

“RED.”

他们同时喊出安全词，然后他们放开了对对方的钳制。

他们气喘吁吁地躺在地毯上，头顶的吊灯因为脑部的缺氧而显得华丽又模糊。

“老天啊，我们太荒谬了！”bambam突然感叹。

“我们简直像是一对幼稚的八岁小男孩，”金有谦把手臂搭在眼睛上笑起来，“会为了一个汽车模型而打得不可开交。”

“我们的原因甚至不如一个汽车模型。”bambam侧过头来看着他的男朋友。

“啊，是啊，我们是为了……”金有谦也看着他，语速突然慢下来，“是为了什么来着？”

接下来的一段时间谁也没有说话。

他们看向彼此，眼底的笑意逐渐爬满了整张脸。

“我们结婚？”

“我们结婚？”

他们同时开口。

然后他们都笑起来。

*******

在蓝莓麦芬的香气逐渐开始在房子里扩散时，金有谦和bambam互相为对方戴上了戒指。

在地毯上，身上还有着刚才打架时留下的淡淡伤痕。

“老实说，这太疯狂了。”金有谦仔细感受着bambam手掌的纹理。

“我只是，不想输。”bambam坦白。

“我明白，”金有谦咬着他的下嘴唇，“我也是。”

他们又说了些俏皮话。

像是“你为什么和我买了一样的戒指你一定有在偷偷学我”以及“我就知道你会偷看我的电脑”之类的。

但很快他们亲吻起来。

蓝莓麦芬孤单地被遗弃在烤箱里。

蜡烛快要燃烧到底。

但没人想费力去把他们收拾好。

他们只想交换几个亲吻，在他们的家里度过一个甜蜜的求婚夜。

**-完-**


	10. Cute Little LOVE LIVE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 金有谦在看bambam的告白直播，但到最后他才知道那个幸运的混蛋是谁。

*******

金有谦很想要装作没有看到那条提醒消息，或者干脆安慰自己刚刚其实是在做梦。

但最终他还是抓着头发把刚刚被自己扔出去的手机捡了回来，仔细地读完了那上面的字。

那是一条直播提醒，来自他关注的唯一的一个博主。

好吧虽然金有谦不想承认，但他的确偷偷关注了bambam的频道。他的好朋友——准确来说是最好的——是一个有着很多关注者的博主，这一点都不奇怪，在金有谦看来，bambam英俊又充满才华，不论做什么都会让人觉得有趣又愉快。bambam虽然发布视频的频率不算高，内容也和大多数vloger一样常常是一些日常生活的片段，但金有谦就是觉得bambam的视频看上去美好又舒适，不论什么时候点开都会收货非常多的好心情。

金有谦从没跟bambam提起过他是那众多关注者之一。Well，那有点奇怪，他总不能突然抓住bambam说，“嘿哥们！我其实一直有在看你的vlog喔！我还会每次留下很长的评论你好几次都回复我了喔！”

老天，那太不正常了，金有谦并不打算让这一切发生。

虽然金有谦觉得从他开始喜欢bambam时就开始为自己做了心理准备，可是当那个写着“LIVE!我要去告白啦！”的直播标题直白地展示在手机屏幕上时他还是觉得心脏被某个重物狠狠砸中了。

是的是的，金有谦就是偷偷喜欢了bambam很久，而现在他觉得他漫长的暗恋就快要被迫结束了。

*******

金有谦给自己倒了一杯牛奶，没有心情加热，所以他直接端着杯子爬进了他的懒人沙发，在把自己的头发抓成另一种风格的乱七八糟后他最终还是决定点开那个直播。

好的金有谦，打起精神来，他在心里安慰自己。

bambam的脸出现在屏幕里。他正在厨房，金有谦就是知道，因为他已经去过无数次了，bambam所有能拿的出手的烘焙技能都是金有谦在陪他毁灭厨房一百次后才锻炼出来的。

金有谦抱着抱枕，盯着他的好朋友的脸在视频里闪闪发光。他听见bambam说他此刻又紧张又期待。“我不知道我该不该直接去告白，我很怕吓到他，但我有很期待也许他正怀有跟我一样的感觉。”bambam这样说着。

噢那个幸运的混蛋一定会尖叫到跳起来的。金有谦撇撇嘴，没有人会不喜欢bambam的，他就是有这种自信。

“我打算做一点纸杯蛋糕送给他，”bambam的脸上挂着甜蜜的微笑，“希望它们可以带来好运。”

纸杯蛋糕。

金有谦的表情看上去就像是被抢走了水果软糖罐子的小男孩。

他还记得他和bambam一起尝试做纸杯蛋糕的时候，他们大概浪费了五六打鸡蛋，毁掉了三个烤盘，连邻居的狗狗最后都拒绝再吃他们失败的试验品了。

但他们最后还是学会了怎么做好纸杯蛋糕，为此他们还特地跑去社区的老年中心举办了一个纸杯蛋糕派对，就连最刻薄的史密斯奶奶都用她刚更换的假牙吃了好几个。

噢那个幸运的混蛋！金有谦又开始嫉妒了。他决定如果他们将来交换了联系方式，他的备注一定会是“幸运的混蛋”。

不，还是不要交换联系方式了！

他甚至都不想看到那个人和bambam一起手拉手出现在自己面前！

*******

有人在直播里想要问bambam那个人是谁，bambam在打发蛋白时摇摇头，露出神秘的微笑，他说：“虽然那个人有百分之九十七的概率没有关注我的频道，但我还是想尽可能地保证惊喜。”

噢！金有谦捂着心脏，已经懒得再去往那个“幸运的混蛋”的计分板上打叉了。

“不过可以分享的是，”bambam又接着说，“他是个非常有趣的人，和他在一起会觉得非常舒服快乐，不过他有时候傻傻的，所以一直都没有接收到我的暗示喔。”

“天呐！那个人真是个幸运的混蛋！！！”有一条评论这样写着。

太对了老弟！金有谦隔着屏幕很想要给那个网友一个拥抱，那个混蛋真的太幸运了！

“我要加入可可粉和巧克力，我打算做成巧克力熔岩那样的纸杯蛋糕，”bambam朝镜头俏皮地眨了下眼睛，“巧克力是最棒的，对吧？”

是的是的，你的好兄弟我也最爱巧克力了。金有谦小声嘟囔着。

他看着bambam手法熟练的样子，又回忆起他们那时坐在像是被外星人入侵过的厨房里，他们刚尝试去做一些复杂的甜点，金有谦记得那天他们在做歌剧院蛋糕，那个味道并不算好，但他们还是一口一口把它全部吃掉了。

他记得那天bambam说等他们两个赚够了钱，一定要把街角埃文斯夫妇的那家甜品店买下来。埃文斯夫妇已经上了年纪了，但一直舍不得卖掉他们经营了一辈子的小店，埃文斯太太曾经在教会他们怎么做酥皮蛋挞后说“如果是你们两个小伙子要买下这间店，我和老埃文斯一定会立刻把产权证明和我们所有的配方交到你们手上。”

“嘿有谦，”bambam那时候说，“我等不及要拥有埃文斯的秘密配方啦！”

“那请这位甜点大师先去把水槽里的碗都洗掉吧！”金有谦记得他说完后bambam用一把蛋抽敲打了他的脑袋，然后他们两个就开始一起收拾被他们搞得一团糟的厨房了。

啊，those good old days!金有谦心痛地捧着手机，开始慢慢接受bambam不再属于他一个人这个事实。

Well，其实他也从来没有拥有过啦。

金有谦的嘴角垂得更低了。

*******

bambam小心地把做好的纸杯蛋糕装进盒子里，他拿起相机，从家门走出来。

“我现在要出发去找他，”bambam的头发被风吹得乱乱的，“我有点紧张。如果我被拒绝的话，我可能会把这盒纸杯蛋糕摔在他的脸上。”

金有谦看到大家都在评论里给他鼓励加油，他的手指在屏幕前犹豫了好久，最终还是决定要以陌生的身份给他最好的朋友祝福。

“美好的你一定会成功的！”他郑重地敲下一行字。

他的ID在视频里出现，Golden Dandelion是他随手起的，但他从没想过有一天bambam会把他念出来。

他听到bambam的声音因为风和正在走路的关系显得有点喘，他说，“啊金色的蒲公英！我还以为你今天不出现！谢谢你的祝福！有老朋友的支持我觉得我今天会成功喔！”

金有谦确信他听到自己心碎的声音了。

bambam在路过埃文斯夫妇的甜品店时停了下来，他把相机对准了招牌上的地址还有玻璃柜里漂亮又精致的甜点。

“嘿各位！”他大声说着，“我和那个人曾经约定要把埃文斯夫妇的甜品店接手过来，如果我今天告白成功，下周请大家来这里我们会派送今天的同款纸杯蛋糕！”

噢那个幸运的混蛋哪会帮你一起做纸杯蛋……

金有谦觉得突然有一只手伸进他的脑袋里按了暂停键。

接着他觉得全体脑部细胞都开始疯狂地尖叫起来。

bambam刚才说了什么？他打算去建议以后直播也可以有即时回放功能不然他就可以确定刚才bambam究竟有没有说起他和他打算告白的人曾经约定要接受埃文斯夫妇的甜品店了！

老天啊老天啊！

金有谦从懒人沙发里跳起来，牛奶打翻在地板上，他怀里的抱枕精准地掉到了上面，但金有谦并没工夫去理会这些。

他正忙着抓乱他的头发，在地板上焦头烂额地来回走动着。

他麻木地盯着手机屏幕，看着bambam走过他再熟悉不过的街道，他感觉他的心脏快变成一只弹性十足的篮球了！

你最好不要跟别人也有过这种约定，金有谦用左手按着他的胸口，如果是那样的话我一定会在埃文斯的对面开一家甜品店和你作对一辈子的！

金有谦觉得自己的脑袋已经膨胀成一个戚风蛋糕了，以至于敲门声响起来的时候他听到更多的是自己剧烈的心跳声。

bambam又敲了一次门，金有谦像是被打了一拳后突然清醒过来。他看到手机屏幕里的bambam正站在自己的家门口，视频的评论全都在尖叫着“OMG我都出汗了！”、“如果那个混蛋不来开门的话我一定会冲到世界上任何一个地方把他揪出来揍进面糊里！”、“我准备好下周飞去埃文斯夫妇甜品店的机票了！”

“伙计们，”bambam的声音听上去有点颤抖，“我可能要把这盒纸杯蛋糕摔在他脸上了。”

NO!!!!!

金有谦终于反应过来他该去打开那扇该死的门了！

他手忙脚乱地朝门口跑去，还差点滑倒在地板上。

但这些都没关系，因为他觉得他的胸腔里已经被挤满了奶油和蜂蜜了。

*******

金有谦终于打开了那扇该死的门，他气喘吁吁，眼神明亮得像是有人把银河搬进了他的眼睛里。bambam被他太过用力地开门吓了一跳，他举着相机僵在原地，突然忘记了准备了很久的开场白。

“YES!!!!”金有谦大声喊着，“我也喜欢你！我没有拒绝，所以别把那盒漂亮的纸杯蛋糕扔在我脸上！”

“……”过了好久bambam才反应过来刚才金有谦说了什么，“你居然一直在看我的视频你这混蛋！”

金有谦的笑容逐渐扩大，他拽着bambam的手腕把他拉到身边，然后举起bambam拿着相机的那只手对准了他么两个。

“没错大家！我就是那个幸运的混蛋！”

他在吻上bambam的脸颊时按下了快拍键。

*******

“所以你的ID究竟是什么？”bambam在准备要派送的纸杯蛋糕时问正在打发奶油的金有谦。

“不，”金有谦坚定地摇摇头，“我不会告诉你的。”

“你一定是起了一个蠢到没办法说出口的ID！你这小混蛋！”

“Nah，”金有谦趁着bambam在蛋糕上挤奶油时偷偷亲了他好几口，“我得有些神秘感。”

bambam把裱花袋里剩余的奶油挤在了他男朋友的鼻子上。

纸杯蛋糕派送日这一天天气好得要命。

bambam又开了新的直播，标题是：LIVE!快来埃文斯夫妇甜品店领取幸运纸杯蛋糕！

在bambam忙着和关注者合影聊天时，他并没有注意到那条引发了所有人尖叫的评论。

Golden Dandelion：我可真是个幸运的混蛋吧！

Well，总有一天bambam会发现这个蠢ID的，但在那之前，就让金色的蒲公英先生保持神秘好啦。

**-完-**


	11. 月亮坠井那天/The Day Moon Fell into the Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你甚至不必吻我，就能摘走月亮。”

*******

在金有谦前二十三年的岁月里，只有为数不多值得纪念的失语时刻。

第一次是在小学毕业晚会上，他打算邀请他的音乐老师做舞伴，结果被体育老师抢占了先机；第二次是他被阴差阳错地调到了中心城公立疗养院做临终护理人员，要知道，他在医学院研究的课题一直是脑部芯片开发；而第三次，就是此刻。

他的护理对象，善良可爱的Jones太太，正充满期待地看着坐在她面前的那个年轻人。她的脸上洋溢着对某种不切实际的美好未来的憧憬，丝毫不知道自己已经上当受骗了。

金有谦站在Jones太太的营养仪器旁边，冷眼瞧着那个年轻人用花言巧语为她编织了一个裹着糖衣的虚假谎言。

“请一定别再用姓氏称呼我了，美丽的女士，叫我bambam，”年轻人恳切地说，“你可以把我当作你的任何调皮子孙，而我则会尽力充当你最棒的造梦师，为你量身打造一个只属于你一个人的精神栖息乡。”

精神栖息乡。

金有谦在心里——或许在表情上也有所体现——对这个词语作出了最大限度的讽刺。

把一个人的意识提取出来存放在一个早就编写好的模板里，再装点些小细节以体现“私人订制”，这东西就摇身一变成了所谓的“精神栖息乡”，肆无忌惮地在有钱且生命就快走到尽头的可怜人那儿招摇撞骗，大肆宣扬通过这种方式就可以使自己在意识世界中永生，以此来企图榨取他们最后一点可利用价值。

_精神栖息乡。_

金有谦看着Jones太太难得有了光彩的双眼，努力把翻滚着的刻薄话咽了回去。

“那就这么定了，”bambam站起身来，收起展开在他和Jones太太中间的小仪器，然后弯腰轻轻拥抱了一下那个脸上始终挂着微笑的女士，“两天后我会带着最棒的南法夏日庄园来见您，千万别拒绝我的跳舞邀请，我亲爱的Jones女士。”

“你这个讨厌鬼！”Jones太太干瘪的双颊升起害羞的表情。

*******

扶着Jones太太躺下休息后金有谦从她的小套间出来，他打算去疗养院后面的砂岩地走走。那儿是整个疗养中心唯一一块没有人工穹顶遮罩的地方，所以基本上没人会来。

那个叫bambam的年轻人正躺在一块阴影处。他看上去非常悠闲，像是把这块贫瘠的砂岩当成了某个度假胜地。

在看到金有谦后他用手肘把自己支撑起来，下巴和锁骨处形成两个很深的窝。他看着金有谦笑起来，还没等他走近就开口向他问好，以此打破了金有谦准备掉头假装对他视而不见的企图。

“真巧，金有谦先生。”他的声音让人想起浸在蜂蜜里的琥珀，搭配上他那闪闪发亮的眼睛，很容易就让人心甘情愿地掉进他精心编织的谎言与陷阱里。

金有谦朝他点点头，一时间不确定自己是该别扭地坐下来还是不礼貌地掉头就走。

“两天后你也来吗？”bambam看上去非常自在，“我是指，Jones太太的精神栖息乡。”

“是的，很遗憾，”金有谦干巴巴地说，“作为Jones太太的护理人员我必须得这么做。”

“噢我保证遗憾这种事永远不会发生。”

“当然，AvaCom数据公司的广告语，”金有谦讥讽地说，“你是个合格的推销者，bambam先生，你那套花言巧语一定使你的业绩非常漂亮。”

“你的刻薄和你的英俊一样让人难忘。”

“只是相比起漂亮谎话，我更钟情不漂亮的实话而已，”金有谦解释，“精神栖息乡，很不错的营销，用来哄骗有钱人精准且富有洞察力。”

“最重要的是浪漫。”bambam补充，嘴角挂着贴心的微笑。

“祝你生活愉快。”金有谦朝他微微点点头，转身走出那片砂岩。

*******

两天后bambam准时带着印有AvaCom公司标志的仪器走进了Jones太太的套间。金有谦刚为他的护理对象准备好一切，现在正面无表情地站在她旁边。

“您今天看上去气色非凡，”bambam一进门就忙着让Jones太太高兴起来，他一边安装仪器一边愉快地介绍着，“一切都按您所期望的条件调整好了，南法的夏日庄园，一栋三层高的小洋房，院子里栽种着无花果树，房子内的一切细节都已经根据您提供给我们的庄园信息做好了修改，”他从一个银色盒子里取出一枚小小的圆形芯片递到Jones太太面前，“准备好做回二十六岁的你了吗，美丽的姑娘？可别忘了和我跳一支舞。”

“噢当然。”Jones太太笑起来，银白色的卷发因此微微颤抖，她看了眼身边的金有谦，示意他扶自己躺下。

bambam轻轻地把芯片贴在她右边的大阳穴上，Jones太太伸出枯瘦的手指触碰了一下，芯片泛出淡蓝色的光，她的瞳孔逐渐放大。

bambam检查了仪器上的数据，一切正常，然后他从盒子里取出另外两个芯片，递出其中一个给金有谦。

“浪漫，金有谦先生，”他弯着嘴角强调，“没什么比这更重要了。”

金有谦一言不发地接过那个小小芯片，和bambam一左一右躺在Jones太太旁边的那张躺椅上。

在金有谦睁开眼睛之前，他就闻到了一股独属于夏日的气息。

bambam站在他旁边，朝他手里塞了一个掉落在地上的无花果，他自己手里也有一个，已经被他用身上的衣服布料擦拭干净，他把它送进嘴里咬了一大口，深色的汁水流到他的手指上，他若无其事地把它们舔舐干净。

“非常不错，”他对无花果做出评价，“你也应该尝一尝。

金有谦和他一样把那颗成熟的果子用衣角擦了擦，然后咬了一口。

浓烈的甜味在他口腔爆裂开来，几乎带着辛辣。

他在汁水把手搞得一塌糊涂之前匆忙吃完。

“熟过头了。”他看了bambam一眼，快步朝房子内走去。

Jones太太——现在应该叫Holliday小姐——已经坐在餐厅的小桌子上等了他们许久，她橘红色的卷发丰盈地随着她的脑袋晃动着，圆圆的脸颊上泛着介于少女和成熟女人之间的那种害羞的神色。

“你们怎么迟了这么久？”她鼓着嘴，装作生气的样子。

“大概是老天让我们对你的美丽做好心理准备，我亲爱的Holliday小姐。”bambam朝她走去，递上一个干净的、看起来熟得刚刚好的无花果。

Holliday小心地咬了一口，在品尝到和记忆中一样的味道后眼睛像只小鹿一样亮起来。

“希望这个庄园的细节和这棵无花果一样令你满意。”bambam谦虚地说。

“噢我亲爱的，”Holliday两只手紧紧交握在一起，“这真是太棒了，我是指，这一切。哦对了，那口井，希望你还记得，在我小时候，庄园的后头，葡萄园边上，有一口井。”

“当然，”bambam站起来，拉着她朝葡萄园奔去。

金有谦慢吞吞地跟在他们后面，漫不经心地观察着视线之内的景致。

显然他们给Jones太太的精神栖息乡套上了一个典型的度假庄园的模板，可能还是十分热门的款式，毕竟那些有钱的人在生命垂危之际总想回到生命中最快乐的时候，而那很大一部分来自年轻时在盛夏大笑着度过的避暑庄园。

金有谦回忆起他曾经也有过这样一段快乐时光，只是他那时候太小了，只记得没完没了的尖叫和奔跑。

等他终于走到那口所谓的“井”边时，他看到bambam正带着无比羞愧的神色朝Jones太太说着些什么。

他们头顶的一小块地方被调整成了夜晚模式，金有谦踏进黑漆漆的夜色中，企图明白发生了什么。

“我太糟糕了，Jones太太，”bambam低着头，“连把月亮正好倒影到水井中央这种事都做不好。”

Jones太太脸上切换回了那种苍老又慈善的微笑，她伸出修长的手搭在年轻男孩的肩上，安慰他。“我相信这不是什么大问题，只需要稍做调整，对吧。”

“我只是想把一切都做到最好。”bambam咧开一个勉强的微笑。

“放轻松，男孩，”Jones太太说，“我现在想去泳池里游会泳，你可以尽情调整数据，你做得到的。”

她踩着碎石路穿过葡萄园朝房子另一边的泳池走去，留下金有谦和bambam站在原地沉默了一小会。

*******

“我想我还是不打扰你比较好。”金有谦打算转身，却被bambam一把拉住了。

“不会打扰，”bambam说，“事实上，我更想找人聊聊天。”

“在调整数据的时候？”

“在调整数据的时候。”

金有谦被迫坐在了井边，看着bambam的手指在一个薄薄的透明屏幕上飞快地敲击着。

“你觉得这里怎么样？”bambam问他。

“呃，跟我想象中一样。”金有谦如实回答他。

“你想象中是什么样的？”

“葡萄园，泳池，踩上去会吱呀响的木楼梯和斑驳的墙纸什么的，”金有谦耸耸肩，“和所有的度假庄园一样。”

“没别的了？”bambam抬头看了他一样，他刚才把他们头顶的一小片夜空的星星密度调高了一些，“就没有一些细节值得你惊呼一下？比如说落在井里的月亮之类的？”

“你也知道这些都不是真的。”金有谦指出。

“当然，”bambam点点头，“但是等到Jones太太去世之后，她会带着她人生头二十六年的所有意识生活在这片庄园里，有永远新鲜的无花果和葡萄，永远修剪得精致漂亮的鲜花摆放在早餐桌子上，二十六岁的Jones太太永远不会担心餐前面包硬得像皮鞋，而到了夜晚她会和她最爱的人们一起共舞到深夜。”

bambam折叠好仪器，他双手撑在井边，看到轻微晃动的水面上映着一个完美的月亮。

“她永远不会对此感到疲倦，因为每天醒来，她都会像是迎接新的一天一样度过所有的这些事。”bambam指了指井里的月亮，朝金有谦展开一个有点得意的微笑。

“连月亮的倒影都不会改变。”金有谦转头朝井里看了看。

“连月亮的倒影都不会改变。”

“只是一个虚假的循环，”金有谦说，“并不见得比迎接真正的死亡美丽多少。”

“你一向这么悲观吗？金有谦先生。”bambam在他身边坐下。

“拒绝谎言并不意味着悲观。”

“可它意味着拒绝浪漫。”bambam遗憾地说，他歪着身子凑近金有谦，呼吸喷洒在他的颈窝，“金有谦先生，你连浪漫都要拒绝吗？”

金有谦很想要躲开那个几乎要把他烫伤的视线，可是他却像是被定格了一样，眼神依次落在bambam的鼻梁、泪痣、嘴唇和漂亮的下颚线上。

他感到脑袋里像是有一根烧红的铁丝在缓慢地搅动，迫使他停止思考，只想要凑近吻住那两片柔软的嘴唇。

“我们该去找Jones太太了，”他慌张地站起来，“既然你已经……我是说，调整好了的话。”

“当然。”bambam站起来，与金有谦保持着半步的距离跟在他身后朝泳池走去。

Holliday正裹着一条泳巾坐在池边，小腿浸在泳池里，整个人呈现出一种品相完美的珍珠光泽。

“你们不应该错过这个泳池。”她大笑着对他们说。

“我想你也不应该错过晚餐和露天派对。”bambam弯下腰，对她作出邀请的手势，三个人一同向院子走去。

*******

天色被悄悄调整到晚上八点。金有谦认出那片星空是刚才bambam修改后的杰作。

露天院子里架起了长桌和音响，面包篮边上如Jones太太的强调放上了漂亮的鲜花，酒杯在酸橙的装点下显得清爽诱人。金有谦并不感到饥饿，毕竟在现实中，这会儿才刚刚下午三点，他拿起一杯酒坐到长桌的角落，看着Jones太太和bambam在一群被虚构出来的人物之间聊天和大笑。

那些虚构出来的人物都是bambam从Jones太太授权给他的意识中提取出来的人物形象，他们现在都已经老到不能走路，有的甚至已经不在这个世界上了，但在这个夜空下，他们鲜活得像是早晨刚从花园里摘下的鲜花，还有大把大把的时间用来挥霍。

金有谦看着这些“年轻”的老人，突然在心里升出了一种奇怪的不真实感。

这种不真实感像是一片质地细腻柔软的丝绒布擦过他的心脏，留下温和的余味。

bambam在新的曲子中邀请Holliday跳舞，Holliday如约大笑着同意了。

金有谦看着他们，主要是看着bambam，又回忆起了刚才在井边那个差一点就能完成的亲吻，他甩甩脑袋，第一次觉得自己不如想象中那么清醒。

人群终于还是散去了，Holliday小姐双颊红润，胸口因为兴奋还在起伏着，bambam坐在她旁边，从餐桌上捡起一片糖渍番茄来吃。

“有谦，”Jones太太突然点名，“你刚才为什么不跳舞？”

被点到名的金有谦吓了一跳，视线晃动了一会，然后说，“我得保证您的安全，Jones太太，美好的时刻留给您享受就足够了。”

“噢小可怜，”Jones太太向他扔过去一个熟成深红色的无花果，“你太认真了，像个被拉紧的皮筋，你得学会找点时间放松一下。”

“我会的，Jones太太。”金有谦微笑着点点头。

Jones太太温柔的视线在金有谦身上停留了片刻，像是留下了一声叹息，然后她对bambam说，“可以再带我去那口井看看吗？”

于是三个人又慢慢在月色下散步到了井边，bambam掀开盖在上面的模板，属于井水的清甜味道涌上来，Holliday惊呼了一声，看着井中倒影的月亮眼眶湿润。

bambam和金有谦都很体贴地没在这一时刻说话，生怕他们所说出来的每一个字都会像一块小石子一样被丢进井中，破坏了那个完美的倒影。

“这就够了。”

过了很久，他们听到Jones太太这样轻柔地说。

*******

金有谦估算了一下时间，他们已经在测试阶段的精神栖息乡里呆了接近四个小时，长时间呆在这儿会使现实世界中的人的大脑感到非常疲惫，他向bambam示意了一下，bambam朝他点点头，展开手边印着AvaCom公司的仪器，点击了退出。

金有谦和bambam率先醒来，Jones太太仍闭着眼睛，她嘴角挂着一个小小的微笑，这使她看上去和二十六岁的自己很像。

过了几分钟，Jones太太睁开浑浊的双眼，金有谦把她扶起来，bambam坐在她面前，关切地看着她。

“一切都好吗？Jones女士。”

“一切都再好不过了。”

bambam满意地点点头，他站起身，表示还有一些细节需要完善，然后和她告别。

Jones太太在bambam离开后让金有谦推她去花园里走走，金有谦把一条毛毯盖到她的腿上，把这个瘦小的老太太推进疗养院的人工花园中。

“你对这个精神栖息乡有什么想法吗？”Jones太太突然说，“你不用在乎我的立场，只说你真实的意思，我已经有自己的决定了，我只是想探寻一下你闷闷不乐的理由。”

“我只是，”金有谦无奈地耸耸肩，“觉得您不值得把所有的财产全都交付这个小小芯片，毕竟……”他的声音矮下去，“毕竟，这一切都是假的不是吗？”

Jones太太沉默了一会，她安静地盯着面前的天竺葵，金有谦甚至怀疑她是不是没有听到自己说的话。

“所以你是在为我的财产考虑？”Jones太太终于轻轻笑了一声。

“不，我是想说，精神栖息乡的原理结构非常简单，其实，其实如果您需要的话，我也可以做出来，只是可能没有AvaCom公司那么精致，讲究细节……”金有谦越说越乱，他干脆走到Jones太太身边蹲下，看着那位银发的女士，“那个小小芯片不值得那么大笔的价款，他们只是想用这种方式增加利润，况且……况且……”

“况且什么？”

“况且其实，接受死亡也不是很糟糕的事。”金有谦埋下脑袋，他懊悔地开口，“抱歉，我不该说这些。”

“这不需要抱歉，我的孩子，”Jones太太握住他的手，“你爱说真话，我在你第一天负责我的护理项目时就知道了，爱说真话不是需要道歉的事。”

“可是……”

“可是，”Jones太太打断他，“接受谎言也同样不是糟糕的事。”她用枯瘦的手指捏了捏金有谦，“重要的是浪漫。”

金有谦抬头抬看，他想起bambam也曾和他说过同样的话。

重要的是浪漫。

“Jones太太，”金有谦终于鼓起勇气，“您为什么执着于想要月亮落在井中？”

“这是一个很简单的故事，心爱的男孩在参加战争的前一晚在井边与我约定，在那个夏夜，如果月亮正好落在井中，他就会回来。”

“那他最后回来了吗？”金有谦小心翼翼地问。

“重要的不是他有没有回来，重要的是这个约定本身是否浪漫。”Jones太太低垂着眼睛，“他当然没有回来，那可是战争。可是，在我即将要生活的精神栖息乡中，月亮坠入井底，我知道他第二天就会回来。”

“可到了第二天你又会重新开始循环相同的一天。”

“等我死后我就不知道这些了，”Jones太太坦率地说，“我只知道，我爱的人将会在第二天与我赴约，我会带着这样的美丽心情入睡。”

“我明白了，Jones太太。”金有谦朝银发女士露出微笑，“重要的是浪漫。”

*******

Jones太太在夏末的一个夜晚安静地去世了。

金有谦正寸步不离地看着她，等着bambam带着印有AvaCom的仪器走进来。

bambam的表情不像金有谦第一次见到他时那么闪闪发光，他沉默不语地来到Jones太太的床边，弯下腰在她的银发间落下一个温柔的亲吻。

然后他展开薄薄的仪器，将一枚芯片连接到Jones太太的大脑上，郑重地将这位体面的女士的所有意识和记忆停留在了她二十六岁最快乐的一个夏夜。

一切都进行得很顺利，甚至没有超过二十分钟。

芯片露出淡蓝色的光泽，从此以后Jones太太——应该说是Holliday小姐——将会在她美丽的南法夏日庄园中，度过她新的、浪漫的生活。

bambam重新站起来，把仪器轻手轻脚地收起来。

他走到金有谦面前，朝他伸出手，说，“我突然想要去砂岩走走，可我看来看去，这儿只有你像是一个合适的同行者。”

金有谦没有回应，只是默默地站起身和他一起走出了Jones太太的小套间。

bambam一反常态地没有先开口，这让金有谦有点不习惯，他抓了抓头发，干脆问他原因。

“喔？我在你心目中就是一个讨厌的话唠吗？”bambam停下来，转身看着金有谦。

“呃，我不是这个意思……”金有谦埋下脑袋，似乎对脚边的小石子突然产生了极大的兴趣。

“金有谦先生，”bambam又说，“你想去‘探望’一下Jones太太吗？”

“这会违反程序……”

“我们只以虚拟的形象进去，Jones太太不会看到我们。”

“用虚拟的形象呆在虚拟的世界。”金有谦语气里的讽刺又泄漏了出来。

“金有谦先生，你什么时候能够懂得一点点浪漫就好了。”

bambam从银色的小盒子里拿出芯片递给他，他们沉默地靠在一块砂岩上，触发启动。

金有谦依旧在一片独属夏日的气息中睁开眼。

无花果像上次一样落了一地，金有谦想从树枝上挑两个不会熟过头的来吃，可指尖在碰到它们时径直穿了过去，他只能摸到一片虚无。

他想起来了，现在他只是一个虚拟的形象。

bambam站在他身后不远处轻笑出声，金有谦回头瞪了他一眼，没理会他。

他们默契地朝窗子里看去，Jones太太——现在已经永远地变成了Holliday小姐——正撑着脑袋坐在躺椅上，手里举着一本小小的平装书，她看上去美好得像一幅油画。

金有谦和bambam远远地看了她一眼，然后绕开了这栋三层洋房，穿过青葡萄圆，找到了那口井。

他们现在就像是站在一张画布前的两个画家，可以在脑袋里随意修改画布上的一切细节，而真正的画不会受到丝毫影响。

bambam打了个响指，井上覆盖着的木板消失了，他们凑过去，因为知道如果坐下的话他们的屁股并不会安稳地落到井边，所以他们只是站着。

金有谦探头朝下看了看，连自己的倒影都看不到。

bambam把天空调成深夜的样子，星空和月亮和铅灰色的云。

“你大概又在想，这种哄骗人的东西凭什么值得Jones太太把她所有的财产都交给AvaCom公司。”

“我的确这么想过。”金有谦承认。

“虽然我在你眼里可能比最糟糕的电视广告还要不可信，毕竟你说的对，我的确在从事一个编造虚假与谎言的工作，”bambam说，“但我向你保证，Jones太太的那些钱，只有一小部分被用来让AvaCom公司的财务报表变得好看，更大一部分，它们流向了一个叫做‘梦境’的基金会，我们会在那里，为每一个需要甜美梦境的小孩、成年人、老人，提供免费的、逃离真实的大门。”

金有谦抿紧嘴唇，他抬头看看月亮，然后又看向bambam的眼睛。

“我明白，”他说，“最重要的是浪漫。”

“你学得很快。”bambam笑起来。

“我有两个好老师。”

“喔？我猜我应该嫉妒。除了我还有谁？”

“Jones太太，现在该叫她Holliday小姐，”金有谦回答，“如果可以再来一次的话，我倒是想在那个露天派对上跳一支舞了。”

“你知道我只需要打个响指。”

“我知道。”

*******

bambam打了个响指，有柔软的音乐像水流包裹住他们。

“我猜这会儿我只能邀请你做我的舞伴了。”金有谦朝他伸出手。

“噢，你的刻薄真让我受宠若惊！”bambam笑着握住他的手，他们在星空下缓慢地跳起舞。

“除了跳舞这件事，你还对什么抱有遗憾吗？”

“当然没有。”金有谦脑袋里装的满满的都是那天在井边和bambam那个差一点的亲吻，可他此时此刻突然非常地想要说句谎话。

“糟糕。”bambam惊呼了一声，“我还以为你会像一台验钞机一样一辈子只说真话。”

“Well，我在这方面也有一个好老师。”

“你一点儿精髓都没学到，”bambam扬起眉毛，“如果你想吻我，你这会儿应该说，亲爱的bambam先生，你也许不知道，我其实是一个魔术师。”

“好啊，”金有谦笑起来，“亲爱的bambam先生，你也许不知道，我其实是一个魔术师。”

“是吗！那你都会变什么？”bambam装作惊喜的样子。

_“如果你吻我的话，就可以摘走月亮。”_

bambam愣了一下，像是在辨别这句话里的真伪指数。

金有谦充满期待地看着他，月光盖在两人身上，像Jones太太最爱的那条毛毯一样温柔。

金有谦得到了那个吻。

在嘴唇上，有夏夜和无花果和鲜花的味道。

“月亮呢，魔术师先生？”

金有谦狡猾地笑着，他伸出手，放在月亮前，拇指和食指正好捏住月亮的边缘。他手指动了一下，似乎扯住了那颗月亮。

他把它轻轻摘下来，放在手心摊开给bambam看。

“我骗你的，”他说， _“你甚至不必吻我，就能摘走月亮。”_

**-完-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *致敬菲利普·K·迪克
> 
> *南法夏日庄园描写inspired by英剧


	12. Fake It To Make It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bambam只是想得到一个月的免费啤酒，而一切都超出了他的预期。

*******

如果可以选择，金有谦一定会拒绝这个荒谬的提议。

可问题就出在这儿，金有谦从来都不知道该怎么拒绝bambam 。

所以当他的好友，最好的那一个，带着一脸“我绝对他妈的是个小天才”的表情来请他帮忙假扮成他们是一对甜蜜情侣时，金有谦居然忽略了脑子里滑过的一千个问题，直截了当地点了点头。

“这绝对可以称得上是本年度最出人意料的新闻，”bambam说得就像是他已经亲身经历过了一样，“我都能想像出派对上所有人的下巴都掉在地上的样子！相信我，哥们，咱们赢定了。”

有很多疑问和困惑涌进金有谦的脑袋里，例如，为什么他们会相信？万一他们要求我们出示证明怎么办？什么派对？他们又是谁？我们为什么一定要赢？……

但金有谦说出来的话却是，“好的，bambam，你真是个小天才。”

所以面对bambam，金有谦从来就不做选择题。

看看他那双闪着星光的明亮眼睛吧！这世界上根本没人能拒绝bambam！

金有谦这样为自己开脱。

*******

在派对之前，金有谦终于搞清楚了一些问题。

他的好兄弟bambam，出于某种原因和Tessa打了个赌。

那个编着一头Rihanna式脏辫的漂亮姑娘热衷于把一年里的每一天都开成派对，而她的确擅长这件事。

“我会在今晚的派对上宣布一个超赞的消息，”Tessa在吃午餐时一脸神秘地说，“绝对会让所有人发疯尖叫。”

“噢得了，”bambam熟练地挑出三明治里的酸黄瓜，用一种习以为常的刻薄语气讽刺道，“从中学开始你就这么说，但我还没听到比你爸爸答应你养狗更加震惊的事，认真的，姑娘，你得重新了解一下‘超赞’这个词的定义。我猜你等下要说……”

“这次不一样。”

果然。bambam听到意料之中的争辩后耸耸肩膀。

“Well，算了，今晚你们就会知道了，”Tessa得意地拍掉嘴角的碎屑，“要打赌吗？如果我赢了，你要负责未来一个月的酒水。”

“来商讨一下细节，我亲爱的，”bambam坐正了身子，表现出一种自己赢定了的自信，“如果你的消息不是今晚派对上最精彩的，你就负责一个月的酒水是这样吗？”

“只要你能带来更精彩的。”Tessa毫不在意地说。

“提前谢谢你的酒水，你真慷慨。”bambam站起来，朝Tessa扔去一个非常欠揍的眼神。

所以事情就是这样。

金有谦坐在bambam的床上看着他一边挑选衣服一边愉快地解释这一整件荒谬的事情的经过。

“会有很多人尖叫着举起手机拍照，相信我，所以你真的打算就穿成这样？”bambam站在镜子前看着他的好友、即将成为自己的fake boyfriend的英俊男孩。

“我不觉得这样穿有什么不好。”金有谦低头看了看身上的T恤和牛仔裤表示疑惑，“只是Tessa的派对，又不是去met gala走红毯。”

“Well，随便吧，反正你不论穿什么都足够让派对里的女孩们尖叫的，”bambam转过头来用视线打量着他，金有谦突然觉得有点想要从这个视线下逃走的不自在感，”你知道有段时间大家很热衷聚在一起谈论你的身材吗？他们说你该去给ck拍内裤广告。”

金有谦彻底脸红了。

不知道为什么，自从答应了bambam要假扮成情侣，金有谦就变得非常容易脸红，像是个浑身冒着傻气的纯真小男孩。

“我也觉得你可以。”bambam看着脸和脖子都红成番茄的好友，心里突然冒出了想要捉弄他一番的冲动。

“闭嘴吧，”金有谦把枕头丢到他脸上，“我们快要迟到了。”

“别着急，男孩，”bambam摇摇晃晃地套上裤子，“派对不存在迟到，确切来说，我出现时派对才算真的开始。”

bambam夸张地走到金有谦面前弯下腰对他作出邀请的手势。

金有谦把另一个枕头丢到他的脸上。

*******

“你知道他们很可能会让我们做点什么来证明我们的确是一对的吧？”金有谦在停好车后终于不安地提问。

“不会比接吻更夸张了，”bambam漫不经心地说，“这没什么，”他突然转过头来看着金有谦，眼里跳动着一些邪恶又俏皮的光芒，“还是说你不想当着某个你喜欢的姑娘的面亲吻别人？别担心，我保证事后会向她解释清楚，包括你是如何如何不愿意这部分。”

“我没有不愿意。”不知道为什么，金有谦率先想要解释的是有关他愿不愿意亲吻bambam这件事，而且他当然愿意，然后他才想起来顺便提一句，“我没有什么喜欢的姑娘。”

“那就准备好跟你的好兄弟来一场火辣的热吻吧！”bambam朝他眨眨眼，带着十分故意的挑逗意味，这让金有谦的脸部又开始升温。

他不知道自己这是怎么了，所以他决定把这一切归咎为天气过于潮湿闷热。

“该担心的是你，”他们同时推开车门走下来，金有谦小声说着，“你这样做可要错失好几个和美丽的姑娘们约会的机会。”

bambam突然停下脚步，一脸严肃地盯着他的好友，他沉默了一段时间，金有谦差点以为他就要放弃这个荒谬的点子了，然后他听到bambam用一种无比认真的语气说，“不管你信不信，伙计，我似乎一点也不在乎这些。”

他说完后继续朝前走着，金有谦紧跟在他后面，“你大概更在乎那一整个月的免费啤酒。”

派对的声音越来越响，以至于金有谦并没有听到bambam那句非常小声的、微弱地飘散在潮湿空气中的反驳。

“才不是。”他有点困惑和迟疑地说。

Tessa在看到他们走进来时就丢下周围的一切冲过来了。

“你看起来比中午更美了，可爱的小Tessa。”

bambam从她手中接过两杯酒然后把其中一杯递给金有谦，他的手指巧妙地在Tessa的视线范围内擦过了金有谦的，还顺势朝他露出了一个微妙的眼神。Tessa抱着手臂看着这一切，然后高高地挑起她精致的眉毛。

“我已经把我们的赌约告诉所有人了，现在立刻到客厅来，然后准备好给一个月的啤酒买单，亲爱的。”Tessa潇洒地转过身，一条祖母绿的丝绒吊带连衣裙把她的身材凸显得像个该死的超模。

bambam递给金有谦一个“放心我能搞定一切”的眼神，然后他们也走向人群聚集的地方。

金有谦并不确定bambam真的能搞定一切，但他还是在bambam向所有人宣布他们在一起了的时候牢牢地握住了他的手，然后举到空中让所有人看到。

他只想至少别搞砸。

或者说，至少让bambam得到那该死的一整个月的免费啤酒，以及一段愉快的回忆。

但一切都有点超出了他的预期。

*******

亲吻是意料之中的。

除去自己的心脏在接触到bambam的嘴唇时立刻就要冲出胸腔的那部分，金有谦觉得他们亲吻表演还算自然，他们没有，至少是他没有变得僵硬笨拙，像个倔强小男孩极不情愿地亲吻一根胡萝卜。

bambam的嘴唇比想象中还要柔软一点，让金有谦想起多汁的蜜桃软糖。

是的，金有谦的确想象过bambam的嘴唇的触感，不知出于什么原因，直到他们的嘴唇碰在一起的那一刻，金有谦才意识到这一点。

在他们气喘吁吁地分开湿润的嘴唇之前，一切都进行得很顺利，尖叫声和相机的快门声也在他们预料的范围内。而就在bambam带着胜利者的微笑向Tessa炫耀时，事情一下子脱离了他们的控制。

“这不算。”Tessa扬着她修长白皙的脖子冷静地说道，“如果是假扮情侣的话，以你们从小玩到大的关系，当众交换一个亲吻并不困难。”

“为什么我会要和我最好的兄弟假扮情侣？”bambam争辩。

“因为你是bambam，而我了解你。”Tessa看上去向每部电影里的超酷女特工，眼里闪烁着智慧的光芒，“虽然可能比金有谦了解得少一点，但我也能确定你就是那种会为了赢下赌约而亲吻自己最好的兄弟的人。”

“真滑稽，”bambam故作镇定地说，“那我要怎么证明？现场表演一段更火辣场面吗？”

他说得气势如虹，好像如果Tessa点头的话他会立刻脱掉他的上衣然后把金有谦拉倒在沙发上来上一发。

金有谦瞳孔颤动地看向他的好友，很担心这件事接下来的发展方向。

“一周之内，”Tessa像个骄傲的女王一样说道，“如果在接下来的一周之内你们都表现得像是一对真正的甜蜜情侣的话，就算你赢。”

“这不公平，”bambam抗争，“你不能随意修改赌注，况且，我还不知道你带来的消息是什么？你这算是变相认输吗？”

“只是突然发现这样更有趣，”Tessa微笑道，“两个月，如果这次你赢，我买单两个月的酒水。”

bambam用甜蜜的眼神看向金有谦，而在那个视线之下，只有金有谦看出他在犹豫着征求自己的意见。

而就像他一早就接受的现实一样，面对bambam金有谦从来不做选择题。

所以他把bambam拉近自己，在他的嘴角轻轻印上一个吻，然后他转头对Tessa说，“当然。”

*******

金有谦怀疑自己无可救药了，在第二个赌约抛来时，他完全可以选择放弃，他只需要应对一些bambam的沮丧情绪，然后一切都可以以一场闹剧轻松收尾，除了他们两个之外所有人都会收获一个不错的谈资。

可是他居然答应了，而且还奉献出了自己最棒的表演。

他觉得自己更像是心甘情愿地走进了由Tessa编织的祖母绿色邪恶圈套，而他却有点暗自期待。

所有人似乎都一夜之间变成了金有谦和bambam这对新晋甜蜜情侣的狂热粉丝，他们在常规晨跑时已经无数次被迫停下脚步交换带着喘息的亲吻了。

不用过多久他们的社交网络将会被标题为“更多金有谦和bambam甜蜜合照释出”的内容淹没，金有谦甚至在买咖啡时接到他妈妈的求证电话，而在他心虚地捂住手机、环顾四周确认没有人可以听到时解释清楚后，他得到了妈妈一个意味深长的“噢”。

bambam在午餐时找到金有谦。Well，很显然地，刚在一起的甜蜜情侣就应该像这样恨不得用胶带缠住彼此一样黏在一起。

”说真的，我以为你不会答应继续这件事，”bambam把汉堡里的酸黄瓜一一拣出，“但你现在似乎有点乐在其中，huh？我以为我才是我们之中疯狂的那一个。”

金有谦在bambam打趣的目光中低下头，自然又熟练地把bambam挑出的酸黄瓜吃掉，“只是不想那么容易就放弃，”他心虚地说，“毕竟吻都吻了。”

“吻都吻了，”bambam用古怪的强调重复他的话，“怎样？觉得很吃亏吗？还是说那是你的第一个亲吻……”

他的尾音被金有谦堵在了另一个吻里。

而他们之间还隔着一张桌子、两份汉堡和一堆薯条。

金有谦就那么突然地站了起来，干净的左手捏住bambam的，亲吻落在bambam的嘴角，他甚至还伸出舌尖轻轻舔了一下。

bambam表现得像是突然忘记了自己还有身体这回事，他整个人僵在座位上，脸颊不听使唤地泛着红。

直到Tessa像个女王一样出现在他们旁边他才回过神来。

“真让人嫉妒，”她说，“你们刚才的行为可以入选全世界最浪漫的为对方擦嘴角番茄酱的方式。”

“我本意并不想用这样夸张的方式。”金有谦若无其事地坐下来，像是一点也不在乎自己的心脏快要从胸腔蹦出来这回事，他在bambam和Tessa的双重疑问目光下坦然地说，“只是突然想吻你，”他当然是盯着他的“男朋友”说的，“不知道为什么，你嘴角沾着番茄酱的样子就是让我想要这样做。”

金有谦撒谎时会怎么样？

bambam用渐渐恢复正常的脑部细胞回忆着，他会攥紧右拳，嘴角不受控制地上扬，像是忍不住要被自己蹩脚的谎话逗笑，他还会不自觉地叠起腿。

金有谦现在是怎样的？

bambam打量着，他在挑出汉堡里的洋葱，他的面色沉稳，鼻梁高挺，嘴唇像蜜桃一样饱满湿润……

总之他看上去该死的英俊，而且没有撒谎。

Jesus！

bambam怀疑自己体内尚未排空的酒精正在扰乱自己的大脑。

*******

亲吻开始变得普通而平常。

但当bambam意识到在根本没有旁人的休息室他仍旧轻轻在金有谦脸颊上印上了一个吻时，他还是把自己吓了一跳。

“抱歉，”他迅速跳开，差点把咖啡洒在手上，“养成习惯了。”

金有谦看了他一眼，眼神复杂又古怪，他动了动嘴，但好像自己也不知道自己想说些什么，于是他拍拍他的好兄弟的肩膀，沉默地走开了。

金有谦发现自己正经历着一场有针对性的过敏。

过敏源毫无疑问就是他的“甜蜜男朋友”、最好的兄弟。

他的过敏症状体现在当呆在bambam身边时，他会出汗、心跳加速、呼吸变快、丧失大脑对身体的控制权……

比如现在，在Tessa的另一个派对上，他坐在楼梯间，看到bambam正穿过人群朝他走来，他不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，身体在bambam坐在他旁边时自动贴了过去。

“你知道，大家现在在讨论我们两个是谁先告白的，”bambam漫不经心地说，“他们真是缺乏想象力，还有人猜我们是one night stand后猜在一起的，老天，真是烂透了……”

他滔滔不绝地说着，金有谦看着他，视线滑过他因为酒精而泛红的脸颊和鼻尖，然后停留在他的嘴唇上。

那个柔软的要命的嘴唇，简直就像一块上好的奶酪，吸引着自己上前品尝。

Shit.

金有谦终于意识到了什么。

而他惊讶于自己居然花了这么久才搞清楚这个显而易见的事。

“那个的确是我的第一个吻。”

金有谦打断他，bambam困惑地转过头看着他。

“什么？”

“我是说，上次派对上的那个吻，的确是我的第一个吻。”

“……”

bambam沉默了一会，似乎在努力消化这个信息，又或者是在组织语言，好用他能想到的最棒的俏皮话来嘲笑他面前这个可怜男孩。

“我也是。”可bambam是这样说的。

“……”这次轮到金有谦沉默了，“我以为你已经吻过这个街区所有的漂亮姑娘了。”

“而我以为你至少吻过一两个。”

“如果我有的话，我会和你说的，在第一时间。”

“我只是以为你不愿意和我分享这个。”

“Well，你猜怎么着，我也是这样以为的。”

他们笑起来，然后他们缓缓凑近彼此，直到他们之间的距离近到足够他们在彼此眼中找到自己。

亲吻变得非常困难，似乎要跨过他们漫长的少年时代、所有冒着傻气的岁月、以及之前那一千个带着真心的假意亲吻。

而当他们的嘴唇终于贴在一起时，他们想的确是：

老天啊，我为什么花了这么久！

*******

所以金有谦和bambam在一起了。

他们的社交网络在这件事真的发生时已经从铺天盖地的程度恢复了原本的平静，金有谦觉得这还不赖。

他给妈妈打了通段话，重新解释了一下这件事，bambam在视讯里和她招了招手，并像之前的任何时候一样央求她要留一块蜜桃派给自己。

Tessa将她的脏辫整理成了更漂亮的样子，我们的女王至今还没揭晓她那个“超赞”的神秘消息是什么。

噢，或许，她从来就没打算过要揭晓这个。

Well, who knows?

**-完-**


	13. 嘘！别说，别说

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part II of 《Moonsea》  
> Part I is 《Dive in Sea》 by Friggann.  
> http://friggann.lofter.com/post/1ee671cb_1c66614bb

*******

**值得一提的是，人们热衷于悲剧，或许是因为悲剧能带来如此鲜活而强烈的疼痛感，如同一场海底漩涡，自我在它面前不值一提，而在内心深处，却因为埋藏在悲剧底下那赤裸的真实而感到无比寒冷的清醒与共鸣。**

*******

bambam是在一个台风天遇到金有谦的。

或许用“捡到”这个字眼更为贴切。

金有谦躺在他家门口的过道上，全身湿透，水迹甚至蔓延到他身边，把一小片褪色的地板浸成了深色。

“斑斑！”金有谦看到他后跳起来，眼睛里装着生动的惊喜。他用力地抱住bambam，几乎想要把他揉进自己的身体里。

bambam被吓了一跳，他推开眼前那个湿漉漉的男孩，伸出一只手横在两人中间，笨拙地模仿着无数廉价电影里出现的防御姿势，“哇哦，老兄，”他说，“虽然你很辣，但一上来就这样是不是太超过了？”

金有谦困惑地盯住他，然后又朝后退了两步，茫然地看着周围。

“这是哪里？”

“贝克特太太的房子里，你最好趁她出现之前把这片水迹擦干净，”bambam告诉他，“你知道，现在租房形势十分严峻，我不想因为一个看上去精神不……不太稳定的人而被房东赶出去。”

金有谦皱着眉，一种阴郁悲伤的表情聚拢在他的脸上。

“这不是我的世界。”他轻声说，声音里带着叹息，听上去就像一片陶瓷一样脆弱。

“嗯哼，”bambam挑起眉毛，“显然你来自某个神秘的海底世界，你是不是在水里还有一条银色的鱼尾巴？你被一个巨大的海浪拍晕，正巧被送到了我的房间门口，太巧妙了，好莱坞的编剧们一天能创造出二十篇这样的故事。”

金有谦抿紧了嘴唇，他仍旧盯着bambam看着，像是试图在他身上看出另一个影子。

“你不是 **斑斑** 。”

“我是啊。”bambam反驳他，“虽然我不知道你是从哪儿打听到的。”

“可你不认识我。”金有谦摇摇头。

“我应该认识你吗？”

“我是金有谦。”

“我是 **bambam** ，”他滑稽地说，“很高兴认识你。”

*******

bambam最后还是决定让金有谦进门坐坐。

至少擦干他的头发和身体。毕竟他看起来落魄得像只刚从水里打捞出来的大狗狗。

他往金有谦的手里塞了一条毛巾，是新拆的，有那股典型的未使用过的毛巾的味道。

金有谦呆呆地把毛巾搭在自己湿漉漉的头发上面，视线追着bambam走来走去。

bambam从微波炉里拿出热好的牛奶，往里面放了一勺可可粉搅匀，然后把杯子放在金有谦面前。

“好了，海洋男孩，”他坐在餐桌的另一边，认真地盯着他“捡到”的不速之客，“我这儿没什么值钱的东西，如果你正在打什么坏主意，你……”

他停下了，因为金有谦突然伸出手，小心地从他的衣领上拿下一片海草。

大概是因为刚才那个拥抱而不小心沾上的。

bambam屏住呼吸，似乎忘记了自己还拥有身体控制权这回事。

“抱歉，刚才我有点，”金有谦耸耸肩，“就像你说的，精神不太稳定。”

“好吧好吧，”bambam小幅度地摇摇头，驱散了刚才心中古怪的情绪，“如果你的确没打什么坏主意的话，也许我可以听一听你的故事。”

“我来到这个世界之前，遭遇了一场海难。”

金有谦是这样开始讲述他的故事的，每个字眼都荒谬无比，可偏偏又被他讲述得残酷又真实，“一个漩涡，我从没见过那样庞大的漩涡，像是下一秒整个世界都会被它吞没。我和斑斑……我的世界的斑斑，在出海拍摄返航途中遇上了那个漩涡，我被卷进去，我几乎立刻知道，这就是了，这就是我最后一次见到他了。”

他停顿了一会，似乎在咀嚼一块苦涩的东西。

“那他呢？”bambam问，“我是指，你的那个斑斑。”

“我想他应该没事，”金有谦的嘴角在此刻才挂上了一点笑意，“我看到他游出了那个漩涡，我示意他放弃对我的救援，我想他应该理解。后来的故事你就知道了，我不知道为什么会出现在这里，也许那个漩涡其实是个时空裂缝之类的？”

他耸耸肩，脸上挂着一个失败了的轻松表情。

bambam沉默了一会，似乎在认真消化这个故事的信息量，然后他抬起眼，看着金有谦，问他，“你那个世界的斑斑，是和我长得一模一样吗？”

他清楚地看到金有谦挪开了视线，在一阵呼啸的风中小声地说了句，“是的。”

bambam点点头。

沉默如同一张深蓝色的绒布覆盖着他们。

就是这样了。

一切都像是一场新鲜出炉的悲剧，等着它的漂亮主角就位开演。

*******

金有谦暂时在bambam的沙发上住下了。

对此bambam并没有受到很大的影响，除了波本酒的消耗速度有点儿夸张之外，他的生活一如既往的平静，像是一潭连涟漪都不常出现的死水。

那封信出现得很突然，至少对bambam来说。

它被塞在一个瓶子里，压着小石子，埋在他无数的波本酒瓶中。

bambam把它拿起来晃了晃，他思考了片刻，还是决定让金有谦来打开它比较好。

事实证明这是对的。

金有谦的眼睛几乎是被点亮了，让bambam想起泰坦尼克号里沉在海底的海洋之心。

他颤抖地拿出瓶子里的信，近乎虔诚地阅读它，像是要把他所有的想念与温柔倾注在那上面。

“我得回去。”金有谦握着那封信，眼神像个战士。

“当然，”bambam说，“问题是，怎么回去。”

“你知道这是哪儿吗？”金有谦抽出一张纸，在上面写下一个经纬度。

“呃……我得查一查，”bambam拉过他的电脑，“但我不保证这两个世界的地理没有差别……”

他在键盘上敲下那串数字，两秒钟后他用他这辈子最困惑的语气说，“就是这儿。”

“这儿？”金有谦难以置信地开口。

bambam把电脑屏幕转过来对着他，然后看到他脸上的神采像一盏被关掉的灯一样熄灭下去。

“你期待这是哪儿？”bambam问。

“这儿应该是我和斑斑的家。”

“哇哦，家，”bambam吐出这个对他而言陌生的音节，“真好，你还有个家。”

“可我现在回不去了。”

“嗯，这的确是个问题，”bambam咬着嘴唇，小心挑选着措辞，“也许，你可以去楼顶上看看，你知道，也许我的世界是你那个世界的upside down，我的天空就是你的深海。”

哈！浪漫满分。

bambam几乎想要跳到桌上给自己鼓掌了。

*******

金有谦就是从那天开始，长久地呆在楼顶天台上。

“需要给你添置一个睡袋吗？”bambam在他旁边说着俏皮话，但他手边的波本打破了他努力营造的轻松氛围。

金有谦转过脸来看他。

每一次他看向他，bambam都能在他的脸上看到一瞬间的惊喜，像是他的整个人都被点亮了，然后他的眼睛又会暗下去，像个听话的小孩，和妈妈道晚安后关掉了床边的灯。

有时候那双暗掉的眼睛里还会晃动着一点抱歉，那是bambam更讨厌的东西。

因为抱歉的原因他们心照不宣，而bambam并不期望他因此而产生这样无用的情绪。

“抱歉，我只是……”

“你不用抱歉啊，”bambam故作洒脱地撞了撞他的肩膀，“你已经足够坚强了，如果换做我遇到这样的事，我大概已经任凭酒精淹到我脖子这儿了。”

金有谦轻声笑了笑，像是在用这种方式告诉bambam他的安慰起到了一些作用。

他仍旧握着那封信，他的视线落在上面，就像蜜桃表面的绒毛那么温柔。

“你知道，这封信闻上去很像夏夜的海风，带着潮湿的咸味。”

bambam看着他，觉得这个说法好笑得要命，“你只是太想回去了，”他说，“我只闻到你打翻在上面的咖啡味。”

“是啊，”金有谦发出一声叹息，“我真的很想回去。”

bambam下意识地吞咽了一下。

这个举动很奇怪，毫无根据。但他就是这样做了。

他猜想他心里有一些绝对不能说出口的话正在翻涌着，挣扎着想要冒出来。

他只好用这种方式警告自己，别说，什么都别说。

“不如，你给我讲讲你的斑斑吧。”他用这样的方式搪塞过去。

“斑斑啊，”金有谦的视线落在远方，大概是某朵云上，“斑斑是我见过的，最好的人。”

bambam静静等待着他说下去，不敢开口，生怕每一个脱口而出的音节都会泄露什么。

“斑斑他，就像是海面上的月亮那么美好。他是个水下摄影师，你真该看看他拍的那些照片，每一张都美得让人不知该如何赞叹。但他这个人有时候又很讨厌，比如说，他宁可吻我一千遍也不愿意开口说喜欢，他还固执地要命，总想要把每一件事都做到最好。噢对了，他其实还是个浪漫家，他给我们一起畅想过的家起名，叫‘她’。他在信上告诉我‘她’出生了，我想‘她’现在一定被装点得很好看，可我不知道我还能不能亲眼看到……”

金有谦的声音低下去，最后随着夜风消失在空气里。

他的视线又落到那张信纸上，拇指置腹轻柔地划过粗糙的纸张。

他说，“我只是想不明白。”

*******

bambam很想说他也想不明白。

他不明白为什么每次面对这个人，都觉得有一只手伸进自己的胸腔把那颗鲜红的心脏握紧了。

他想，也许一切都是从那一声湿漉漉的、带着失而复得的惊喜的“斑斑”开始的。那是第一次有人带着那样雀跃的语气喊他的名字，好像那两个简单的音节是他一生中最重要的东西。

他干瘪的心脏因此而鲜活起来。

可是份生动的情绪本应该在金有谦的故事里被杀死，可它却固执地扎根在了他心里的某个地方，长成了一株有毒的植物，在每一个想要靠近的时刻晃动着它危险的藤蔓，警告他，别说，什么都别说。

那个世界的斑斑一定是把金有谦爱惨了。bambam把这归类为某种恶毒的连带反应。

他喝光了瓶子里的波本，开始思考该不该向金有谦收取一些因为他而多出来的酒精开销。

“想不明白什么？”他还是开口问道。

金有谦摇摇头，眼神空洞地望向远方。

突然他转过身来，急切地想要抓住什么东西。

他怀疑自己已经绝望到出现幻觉了，不然他为什么会感觉刚才有个熟悉的亲吻落在了自己的脸上。

可他很快清醒过来。

瞧瞧他正在哪儿？楼顶，天台，深蓝色的夜空下面。

这儿不是海。不是他的海。

他的视线最终汇聚到bambam身上，他感到自己的双眼发烫，一种危险的情绪在两人之间酝酿。

bambam一动不动地迎接着他的视线，就像在迎接一颗滚烫的星球来把自己灼伤。

他内心有个声音在尖锐地喊叫着，但他现在只想捂住耳朵，把所有的一切打包扔进地狱，然后扑向一个绝望的亲吻。

或者说，扑向藏在一个亲吻里的绝望。

金有谦凑近了一点，现在他只需要伸出手就能按住bambam的后颈与他接吻。

那双眼睛和他记忆中的重合地丝毫不差，他的视线从那双眼睛滑向泪痣，滑向精致的鼻梁和柔软的嘴唇。

他又凑近了一点，现在他不需要伸手也能和他接吻了。

他们的呼吸交织在一起，在夜空中翻涌成一种缓慢流淌的有毒液体。

只是一个亲吻。

两个站在悬崖边上的人，理应得到一个亲吻作为馈赠，以此补偿他们所经历的所有铬痛心脏的长途旅程。

bambam沉默地看着他，觉得自己的胸口正吊着一块沉重的铅坠。

可他还是在他们嘴唇相碰的那一瞬间转过脸去。

“我不是他。”

他最后说，努力维持着一点体面，不让声音破碎在风里。

*******

在那之后有很多次，很多次他们有充足的理由可以完成那个亲吻。

可无一例外他们都挣扎着躲开了。

直到最后金有谦终于支撑不住，他像个被夺走了一切的皮囊，落魄地倒在空酒瓶中。

bambam把他扶起来的时候他像个溺水的人抓住一块浮木一样抓住bambam的手臂。

他说，“如果我的世界放弃我了怎么办？”

bambam看着他，一字一句认真地说，“可是你的斑斑不会放弃你。”

金有谦真的醉透了，他看着bambam，那样用力地看着，似乎想用通过这种方式从那双眼睛里看出另外一个人来。

“是啊，”他说，“毕竟你这么固执。”

bambam的手臂僵硬着，像是再也托不住金有谦的身子，和他所有的期待与未来。

*******

那个时刻终于来了。

没人在中学课本上学过这样的知识，可bambam就是知道那个时刻来了。

他摇醒了好不容易睡着的金有谦，说，“嘿，海洋男孩，我想你的世界来接你回去了。”

金有谦从沙发上一跳而起，朝楼顶冲去。

bambam看着被遗落在桌子上的那封信，咒骂着冲上楼顶。

天台那儿正聚拢着一个巨大的漩涡，似乎是一场只演给他们两个看的逼真特效。

“嘿！别忘了你的情书！”bambam的胸腔剧烈起伏着，把那封信连带瓶子和里面的石子一起递给他。

“情书？”金有谦困惑地说。

“噢老天！你不会连那上面的‘我爱你’都看不出来吧！”

金有谦挠了挠头，说，“大概是他从没亲口和我说过。”

bambam的心脏又被人攥紧了，紧到他几乎品尝到了一种鲜血的味道。

“快去吧！”他催促着。

可金有谦还站在原地看着他，似乎有一些话想说。

bambam能猜到他想说什么。

可他一点也不想听。

他在心里祈求着，别说，别说。

“谢谢你。”可金有谦还是说了，三个字像蓝鲸撞击胸膛一样温柔又沉重。

“不用谢，哈哈，”bambam干巴巴地回应他，“快去吧。”

他知道自己想说的不是这些。

可他真正想说的那三个字像是烧红的铁板一样烫着他的舌尖。

别说，什么都别说。

“快去吧。”

金有谦朝他郑重地点点头，然后张开双臂扑向那个深蓝色的漩涡。

*******

很快一切都恢复正常。

bambam揉了揉被风吹红的眼睛走下楼。

他靠在门板上，拳头握得像是要把骨头捏碎那样紧。

最后他坐在金有谦坐过的沙发上，从桌子底下抽出一张纸。

他回忆了很久，然后拿起笔，在上面认真地写下：

**我的世界，爱而不得。**

他把纸卷起来塞进空的波本酒瓶里。

他不打算把这封情书寄到哪里去。

他只是把它塞进冰箱，然后拿出了一瓶新的来。

*******

在另一个世界里，斑斑坐在红色木屋前的台阶上。

看到他在等的人正踏着海浪向他走来。

**-完-**

* * *

**Another Version of This Story**

**《嘘！别说，别说》**

**///**

信的四角已经卷起，凑近一点看，它的纹理已经变得粗糙松散。

金有谦说它闻上去就像是夏夜的海风，带有潮湿的咸味，bambam靠在门框上，觉得这个说法好笑得要命，他说，你只是太想回去了，我只闻到上次你打翻在它上面的咖啡味。

金有谦说，是啊，我真的很想回去。

他看着信纸，眼神落在上面，像是蜜桃表面的绒毛那么温柔。

是啊，你真的很想回去。

bambam看着他的背影，心脏皱得像那张信纸一样难以摊平。

所以别说，别说。

bambam试图让自己相信这一切只是一场冗长的、不落俗套的梦。

那封收件地址是深海的信，那段让人喉咙发紧的文字，还有那个突然出现在自己家门口和生活里的男孩，都会在某一刻消失，留给他头痛、口渴和发酸的眼眶做纪念。

所以这一切都是怎么发生的？

bambam摊开他的日记本，开始复习。

bambam不写日记，但是他有一个日记本，金有谦知道他有一个只写日期不写内容的日记本，他问起原因来的时候bambam回答他，我都记得住。

金有谦说，你只是不知道你忘记了什么。

bambam尖锐地反驳他说，我只是记我认为值得的，大哲学家，你以为你是从另一个世界过来的就比我多点智慧吗？

好吧好吧，你说的对。金有谦耸耸肩膀，端起水杯又回到书桌前，准确来说，那张信纸前。

**///**

bambam打开他的日记本，从某一页开始翻起。

那一页是第一天。

一切都像是一场新鲜出炉的悲剧，等着它的漂亮主角就位开演。

bambam拎着一袋波本酒和一盒速食意面回到家，然后在门口捡到了浑身湿透的金有谦。

他真的浑身湿透，像刚从海里被打捞上来，他头发间甚至还夹杂着几片软塌塌的海藻。

斑斑！那个男孩大叫着朝他冲过来，用一个要把他肋骨挤断的拥抱成功地把他也弄成半湿。

Whoa，哥们，bambam跳开了一步，采取了一个笨拙到不行的防御姿势，虽然你很辣，但一上来就这样是不是太超过了？

金有谦那时候看上去像个走失的小狗狗，眼睛湿漉漉的，bambam现在想起来，仍旧相信就是这双眼睛在他的胸口造成了一个永远不会停息的漩涡。

你不是 **斑斑** ？

我是啊。

那你不认识我？

我应该认识你吗？

我是金有谦。

呃……我是 **bambam** ？

他们像两个在演贝克特的戏剧演员一样困惑又滑稽地看着彼此，直到房东太太用她那个刻薄得像把刀的语气讽刺他们要上床就快滚回房间里时bambam才意识到他手里还握着钥匙。

然后bambam经历了人生中最荒谬的对话。

所以你在你的世界中遭遇了一场海难，不知道为什么被卷到了我这个世界中来，而我长得恰好和你那个世界里的男朋友一模一样？bambam试图总结。

金有谦点点头，非常认真。

老兄，bambam把一杯热可可塞到他手上，然后拍了拍他的肩膀，你可以在我这里住上几天，我是个好心人，你不需要编造这样一个故事。

湿漉漉的金有谦挑了挑眉，没再说什么。

然后第二天bambam就收到了那封信。在一个酒瓶里，压了许多石子。淹没在他冰箱无数个酒瓶中。

What The Hell.

他打开瓶子，信的收件地址是深海，bambam确信他的收件地址不是深海。所以他把信塞回去，拿了一瓶新的波本出来喝。

嘿，海洋男孩，他握着波本靠在门框上看着发呆的金有谦，我想这里有你的一封信。

男孩的眼睛亮了。

像块宝石，或是泰坦尼克号里那串沉入海底的海洋之心。

糟糕了。

bambam指了指冰箱，看着金有谦冲过去的背影灌下一大口波本。

我得回去。

金有谦把那封信握在手里，看上去像个战士。

我不会收你房租的，bambam耸耸肩，我是个好心人。

你知道这是哪吗？金有谦抽出一张纸巾，在上面写下一串地址。

bambam说我可不确定咱们两个的世界的地理位置有没有什么差别，然后他意识到那就是他们现在正站着的地方。

呃……就是这儿。

这儿？金有谦睁大眼睛。

bambam点头，金有谦困惑地跌坐在椅子上。

你指望这个地址应该是哪儿？

金有谦把信展开给他看，说这儿应该是我和斑斑期待已久的家。

哇哦，家。

bambam用嘴唇描绘出这个陌生的词语。我真为你感到高兴，哥们。他说。

为什么？

因为你还有个家。

可我现在回不去了。

啊，这的确是个问题。bambam咬着下唇，但或许你可以试试去楼顶上，well，你知道的，也许我的世界是你那个世界的upside down，我的天空就是你的深海。

哈！浪漫满分！

bambam几乎要跳到餐桌上给自己鼓掌了。

然后他听到金有谦说，好主意。

那是他第一次尝试去楼顶，bambam没有跟上去。

他只是觉得没有必要。没有必要什么？没有必要……去送别？

bambam灌下一大口波本。

**///**

他又翻了几页，一个日期孤单地在那上面，像是无法与同类发出同赫兹的海豚孤单地在深海里。

那是第一次，bambam走上楼顶。

他看着那个被星辰包裹着的背影，心脏像是被一颗薄荷糖撑满了。

他走过去坐在他旁边，说，嘿，你还好吗？

金有谦接过他递来的波本，说我只是想不明白。

夜风把他的头发吹得乱七八糟，bambam看着他的侧脸，看着他耳后一小片皮肤，想说我也不明白。

他不明白为什么每次面对这个人，都觉得有一只手伸进自己的胸腔把那颗鲜红的心脏握紧了。

他想，也许一切都是从那一声湿漉漉的、带着失而复得的惊喜的“斑斑”开始的。那是第一次有人带着那样雀跃的语气喊他的名字，好像那两个简单的音节是他一生中最重要的东西。

他干瘪的心脏因此而鲜活起来。

bambam有时候觉得这个世界荒谬得让人发笑。

那份生动的情绪本应该在金有谦的故事里被杀死，可它却固执地扎根在了他心里的某个地方，长成了一株有毒的植物，在每一个想要靠近的时刻晃动着它危险的藤蔓，警告他，别说，什么都别说。

那个世界的斑斑一定是把金有谦爱惨了。bambam把这归类为某种恶毒的连带反应。

他喝光了瓶子里的波本，开始思考该不该向金有谦收取一些因为他而多出来的酒精开销。

也许是时机不对。金有谦理智地说。

你来到这里之前，你那个世界发生了什么吗？

金有谦把脑袋埋在膝盖里，过了一会他说，漩涡。海里出现了巨大的漩涡，我是从那里掉进来了。

噢，那就好办了，bambam故作轻松地说，你只需要等待，哥们，一个漩涡，老天会给你提示的。

等待，金有谦重复着这个词语，他看上去手足无措，连眼底都盛着乱糟糟的茫然和漆黑的绝望。除了这个我什么都做不了。

bambam很想说，嘿，老兄，别像个惨兮兮的小狗狗，你还有我。或者更肉麻一点的，你还有我，我会陪着你。

但他说出口的是，嗯。

因为他确信如果他开口说些别的，颤抖的声音一定会泄露什么。

毕竟用天气太冷做借口烂透了。

**///**

日记本翻到崭新的一页，bambam填上今天的日期。

今天的日记内容：又去添置了波本。房东太太走丢的猫终于回来了。金有谦去了楼顶三次。我该上去吗？

然后bambam一边骂着自己有病一边推开楼顶的门。

你呆在这上面的时间越来越久了，需要我帮你添置一个睡袋吗？他仍旧说着些俏皮话。

我只是不知道该做些什么。金有谦转过来看着他。

每一次他看向他，bambam都能在他的脸上看到一瞬间的惊喜，像是他的整个人都被点亮了，然后他的眼睛又会暗下去，像个听话的小孩，和妈妈道晚安后关掉了床边的灯。

有时候那双暗掉的眼睛里还会晃动着一点抱歉，那是bambam更讨厌的东西。

因为抱歉的原因他们心照不宣，而bambam并不期望他因此而产生这样无用的情绪。

你只需要，坚强一点。bambam说，带着他所有的真诚，坚强一点，等着你的世界来接你回去。

那如果我的世界放弃了我呢？

可你的斑斑不会放弃你。

金有谦笑了，连嘴角都好看得要命。

bambam移开视线，像是在躲避一颗滚烫的星球。

你们还有一个家，别忘了。bambam轻声提醒他。

金有谦说，是啊，我们有了一个家，他在我不在的时候把她安置好了，你知道，那是个特别漂亮的小木屋，红色的，你可以把你的全世界都装在那里。

考虑给我一张邀请函吗，老兄，bambam语调轻松，说着他拿手的俏皮话，毕竟你在我这儿住了这么久，我可没收你房租。

哈哈，好啊，那等那个漩涡出现了，你和我一起跳进去。金有谦大笑起来。

第一次，bambam在他眼里看到了未来。

噢别说，别说……bambam在心里祈祷。

你知道，在这个世界里遇见你，我真的很幸运。金有谦说，带着微笑，可能老天有点戏剧情结，所以不论在哪个世界里我都会遇上一个斑斑，而他们都美好得像个天使。

哈哈哈，我不是。bambam干笑着，我只是看在你长得英俊的份上，而且，我是……

一个好心人？金有谦接口说下去，你的确是，bambam，你真的是个好心人。

哈哈哈。bambam仍旧干笑着，觉得自己快要吐了。

操！

bambam走下楼，脑袋重重地靠在卧室门上。

他无声地尖叫着，失控地像是一罐被摇晃了一整个世纪的可乐。

操！操操操！

他很想砸点什么，他发红的视线依次停留在台灯、电脑、水杯、书架上，然后他伸手揉乱了自己的头发。

凶狠地，像是想通过这种方式把心脏里那块疯狂滋长的情绪杀死。

敲门声响起，他像一只被踩到尾巴的猫一样跳起来，金有谦站在门口，他的眼睛也发红，这段日子他一定就像在悬崖边上行走一样艰难。

你的外套落在楼顶了。他说。

bambam盯着他，依旧凶狠地，试图辨别出那双琥珀一样的眼里盛放的究竟是谁。

他的呼吸急促、灼热，感觉自己正在溺水。

真可笑，我在金有谦的眼里溺水了。

你还好吗？金有谦问他，凑近了一步，bambam伸手就能按住他的后颈和他接吻。

bambam的手在身侧攥紧，他呼吸，呼吸，呼吸……

他向前走了一步，脚下有沉重的镣铐。

金有谦的眼睛闪动了一下。

现在他不需要按住他的后颈也能和他接吻了。

他呼吸，呼吸，呼吸……

拳头握得像是要把骨头碾碎那样紧。

噢，我没事。bambam绷紧下颚，僵硬地从他手里接过外套，然后他关上门，靠在门后。

他呼吸，呼吸，呼吸……

操————

他终于砸了些什么。

他的外套。

**///**

那个时刻终于来了。

bambam推开门，靠在门框上，说，嘿，海洋男孩，我想你的世界来了。

然后他看着金有谦冲出去的背影，还有嘴角那一个珍贵的、稀有的、罕见的漂亮微笑，灌了一口波本。

桌上那张信纸四角卷起，有很多咖啡渍。

bambam咒骂了一句，拿起它也冲上了楼顶。

夜空里的云正慢慢聚集在一起，组成一个巨大的漩涡。

月亮被吞噬，星星被吞噬，整个城市被吞噬。

金有谦站在那儿，眼睛亮得像是盛满了整条银河。

嘿！别忘了你的情书！

bambam喘着气，把那封信和玻璃瓶一起递给他，没有看他的眼睛。

情书？

噢拜托！你不会蠢到连那上面的我爱你都看不出来吧！bambam翻了个白眼。

啊，这样，可能是因为他从没亲口和我说过。金有谦抓了抓头发，像个害羞的男孩。

bambam的心脏又被人握紧了。

谢……

你谢过了，快去吧！bambam打断他。

金有谦看着他，目光沉重柔和，像一头巨大的海豚温柔地撞击了一下他的胸膛。

别说，别说……

快去吧。

bambam怀疑自己要撑不住了。

你真的不跟我一起跳吗？金有谦朝他微笑，提醒他他们之间还有着一个邀请函的约定。

哈哈，不了，bambam摇头，狂风吹得他鼻尖发红，那是你的世界。

金有谦朝他点点头。

然后他面向夜空，他的深海。

他说，我回来了，斑斑。

**///**

bambam坐在书桌前，笔记本翻到新的一页，他数了数，97页，金有谦在他的世界里出现了97天，然后就这么带走了他所有的心动。

他终于拿起笔，在日期下面认真地写下：

**我的世界，爱而不得。**

他把97页纸从日记本上撕下，珍惜地把它们卷起来塞进空的波本酒瓶里，塞了三个瓶子。

他说服自己了，你看，只是一个梦，情书和男孩都在某一刻消失了，而他拥有头痛、口渴、和发酸的眼眶做纪念。

噢，还有塞满了三个酒瓶的情书。

他不打算把它们寄到哪儿去。

他把这三个瓶子放回冰箱里，然后拿出一瓶新的来。

**///**

另一个世界里，斑斑坐在那儿，等着一个他在等的人。

他眨了眨眼，看到一个身影正踏着海浪向他走来。

**完**


	14. Velvet Party/丝绒派对

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 金有谦和bambam拯救了世界，但这不是一个Superhero Story，Actually——

**000 This is a LOVE story**

金有谦坐在一片废墟里。

bambam用牛奶招待了他。

**001 噩梦是覆盆子味的**

应该是威士忌比较符合眼下这个情况，但男孩们没有太多选择。

和一摊黏糊糊的、浓稠的动物血浆比起来，临期牛奶在此刻显得足够体面了。

“所以，”bambam坐在一张勉强可称之为椅子的平面上，“解释一下？”

“解释什么？”金有谦端起牛奶闻了闻，又默默放下了。

“好问题。”bambam脸上挂着得体的微笑，“解释一下你突然冲进你前男友的家里跟一个看上去……很有想象力的生物打了一架然后顺便把我家变成废土风格的事？怎么，分手的时候我还欠你两百块钱吗？”

金有谦盯着那杯牛奶沉思了一会，好像真的在回想和前男友之间的资产清算问题。

他的胸腔还因为刚才激烈的打斗而一起一伏，这让bambam的视线不自觉地滑进了那个敞开的领口——

管好你的眼睛！

bambam恶狠狠地在心里警告自己。

“相信我，”金有谦终于开口了，“我和你一样对整件事毫无头绪。”他的喉结上下滚动了一下，在bambam“你最好别想糊弄我”的眼神下继续解释，“这个……生物突然冲出来，我不知道它是不是有意把我引到了这里，总之等我成功地保住自己的性命后，”他指了指周围，“事情就变成这样了。”

bambam认真地想要说些什么，但除了发出一些毫无意义的语气词他想不出别的俏皮话来评价金有谦的这段话了。

“我在说真的，”金有谦拖长了语调，还带上了点可爱的鼻音，“在这栋大楼外面有源源不断的这种生物从不知道哪个角落涌进来，看上去这个疯狂的世界又有哪里出问题了。”

“Well，打电话给美国队长、钢铁侠，如果DC不介意，也可以叫上超人他们，”bambam用一种满不在乎的语气开口，“总之这和我没关系。”

“但世界好像要毁灭了。”金有谦担忧地说，脸上挂着一丝美国队长式的忧国忧民。

“我的人生已经没什么需要修正的了，甜心，”bambam朝他的前男友露出微笑，“世界在下一秒毁灭对我来说也没关系。”

然后异变就发生了。

他们周围开始像图像受损一样出现错位的色块。

生物的尸体不见了，取而代之的是一个腐烂的橙子，牛奶变成了魔方，火车头出现在壁炉里。

bambam张开他的双手，看到有乌鸦从他的掌心飞过。

坏兆头！

金有谦猛地拽住bambam的手腕，把他拉进了电梯里。

**002 猩红俱乐部**

“你确定在这种情况下封闭的电梯是个好主意？”

bambam在电梯门关上的那刻问道。

“你有更好的建议吗？”金有谦反问他。

电梯门打开，他们走进红色的房间。

准确来说，是猩红色。墙壁的颜色像新鲜的肝脏，粗糙的地毯上像是有血凝固在上面，床上铺着红色丝绸床单和深红色的被罩，边上立着一个小小的魔方，六面都是红色。

“嘿，说点什么。”bambam在安静中出声。

金有谦皱着眉，不太确信地说，“我觉得这个房间很熟悉。”

“我以为你的品位至少比这个好一点。”bambam讥讽地看着他。

“你不这么觉得？”金有谦举起红色灯罩下的一个相框，那上面是一张合照。

bambam站直了身子，他认出那张照片来，哪怕是在红色的灯光下。

那是他和金有谦的乐队的合照。

“等等，”bambam走上前去，把相框从金有谦手里拿下来放回原位，他开始仔细观察房间的每一个物体的摆放，然后他用颤抖的声音说，“嘿，这是我们以前的房间。”

金有谦在“我们”和“以前的”这两个词上花了点时间，然后像是有谁把他们眼前的红色滤镜拿开了一样，他们意识到他们正站在他们曾经的房间里，一切都没有变过。

bambam在柜子里拿出一个杯子，“我记得那天，我把这个水杯摔在了墙上。”bambam把它举在红色的灯光下，不规则的切面把光线折射到他的脸上。

“准确来说，是砸在我的脸上，但我灵巧地躲过了。”

金有谦一半的身子站在暗处，像是一半身子站在了回忆里。

“别像个斤斤计较的小孩，”bambam把水杯放好，“你那会只是太混蛋了。”

“先说出混帐话的可不是我。”金有谦辩解。

“不，听着，我们不会重复那段争吵，”bambam竖起一根手指，率先扑灭了快要燃起来的战火，“它很烦人，而且浪费时间。”

金有谦点点头，他跨出一步走到床边拿起那个红色的魔方仔细看着。

一种沉默在他们之间展开，伴随着过去某一段不太愉快的回忆。

那段回忆像那个死去的生物的血液，浓稠又强势地在他们的脑袋里显示着存在感。

尖叫、争吵、发红的双眼、紧绷着的肩膀、砸碎的水杯、摔倒的吉他、散落在地上被红酒浸湿的乐谱……

噢，他们分手了。

在那之后没多久。他们的乐队随之像摔碎的石榴一样汁水四溅、一塌糊涂。

金有谦观察着他手里的魔方。

它冷静、光滑，而且沉重。它棱角尖锐，几乎可以划伤他的皮肤。

“我们的房间里没有这个。”bambam突然说。

啊，这就对了。他们的注意力一开始都被这个非典型性的魔方吸引了，没有意识到这个房间对于他们来说是这样的熟悉。

魔方是唯一一个不属于他们曾经的房间的物体。

金有谦把它举起来，bambam加入了诡异的找不同挑战中。

“我放弃，”bambam举起双手，“我看不出这该死的魔方有什么玄机，说真的，这是个色感测试吗？”

“色感测试……”金有谦小声重复着，他突然想到了些什么，抬起头迫切地在房间四周环顾着。

“你在看什么？”bambam跟随着他的视线看着。

“一个色块。”金有谦走到bambam身后的墙边，“就像是一种拼图游戏，在一大片红色中，有一个小色块的颜色是与周围相近但不同的红色，这很难被发现。也许就是因为那样的小色块，造成了这个房间的扭曲。”

“像这样的小方块？”

bambam指着那幅画像。

那是他和金有谦一起挑选的，红色的乌鸦飞过海面，落入浓厚的落日里。

他们几乎同时惊呼了一声，像是回忆里的水杯碎片扎进了他们的脑袋里。

冲着金有谦来的水杯最后砸在了这幅画像上。

这个小细节使他们不太愉快。

画像左下角有一个小色块的红色比周围浅了一些，金有谦看了看手中的魔方，又看了看bambam。

他意识到此刻他们离得如此之近，几乎可以捕捉到对方的呼吸。

然后他举起魔方靠近那个方形色块。

在一道刺眼的红光中，他们感到自己在快速地坠落。

等他们再次睁开眼时，电梯门打开，他们跌进一捧奶油里。

**003 奶油蛋糕：一种甜点，可以吃**

他们站在一个气泡里。

周围是乳白色的奶油，理所应当地散发着脂肪的香味。

“我不明白。”金有谦评估着这一切，“就算这是一个通关游戏，也该有点见鬼的提示——”

一切仍旧发生的非常突然，像是只有这样才能体现戏剧冲突。

奶油开始快速旋转，金有谦和bambam感受到他们的气泡正变得越来越脆弱。

“嘿！抓住我！”bambam在天旋地转中朝金有谦喊着。

金有谦的伤口开始痛得像个bitch，他的脸扭曲着，看上去下一秒就要被奶油漩涡吞噬。

“抓到你了！”

bambam在连续不断的翻腾中拽住了金有谦的手臂，他把他拉在身边，感到一股上升的牵引力正把包裹着他们的气泡急速朝上拉着。

金有谦睁开眼，他转过身子，用力地把bambam抱进怀里。

气泡破裂，他们被推上了奶油的表面。

如果他们曾经在乐队生涯的闲暇时间去上过烘焙课，他们会知道这捧奶油现在的状况应该叫做“硬性发泡”。

奶油不再流动，他们小心翼翼地站在上面，像是在雪地里一样行走。

他们漫无目的地走着，沉默成了他们之间新潮的相处方式。

金有谦盯着他脚下乳白色的奶油霜，那让他不自觉地想起雪地、要把人鼻子冻掉的冬天，以及他和bambam的争吵。

是的，他们总是争吵。在他们一起从小男孩成长成小混蛋的日子里，争吵几乎像是他们的骨骼一样伴随着他们。他们从糖果屋吵到主打曲的某个音节，从狭小的床铺吵到昏暗的录音棚。他们用争吵亲手放弃了一切能够成为一对正常情侣的可能性。

鼓手Roger在他的生日派对上举着酒瓶口齿不清地说，嘿你们两个！我打赌你们在上床的时候都在吵架！

金有谦突然笑出来，他的笑声落入轻盈的奶油里，bambam停下脚步看着他。

“真了不起，”他又用上了“那种”语气，只有金有谦能听出来的语气，“走在奶油里能让你笑出来，你真有童心。”

“我只是想到了上次你在Roger的生日派对上因为耍混蛋被丢进了门口的雪地里。”金有谦说。

“我重述刚才的话，”bambam说，“你不仅富有童心，还擅长联想，并兼有不凡的记忆力。”

“但扶你起来的那个人是我。”

“是的，当然，因为你爱我。”

bambam讨厌回忆。

如果他有的选择，他会觉得做一条记忆力差劲的金鱼是个不错的主意。

看看他现在吧！回忆像个不知廉耻的小婊子一样紧紧咬着他，连在这种匪夷所思的场景下他都清楚地记着Roger生日派对的那一天，他跟金有谦是怎样在雪地里朝对方破口大骂的。

“你知道他们不是故意的。”金有谦扶他起来，把他身上的雪小心拍掉。

“我知道，”bambam记得自己像个叛逃的士兵一样躲开金有谦，“我要走了。”

“你不能每次都这样！”金有谦站在原地朝他大喊，“你不能每次都指望没人看穿你的脆弱！”

bambam闭上双眼。

在诡异的奶油表面，他第一次从他昂贵锋利的自尊中品味出了一点狼狈。

“这是什么？”一个不属于他们中任何一个人的声音响起。

金有谦和bambam警惕地停下脚步，一个巨大的东西从他们上方压下来。

没人愿意承认是谁先有的动作，总之他们握住了彼此的手，被一股巨大的力量甩了出去。

等他们再次睁开双眼，他们回到了该死的电梯里。

在门关上前，他们看到一个姑娘抱着一盆奶油，她轻快愉悦地说，嘿，让我们把奶油抹到蛋糕上，Roger的生日派对要开始了！

**004 你变成了玫瑰**

陈述。

声音在金有谦的意识里响起。

“等等，什么？”

陈述。

金有谦睁开眼睛，他看到了——

玫瑰。

陈述。

声音还在他脑袋里响着，像个无理取闹的小孩。

“bam！”金有谦决定不理会那个声音，他发现bambam不在这儿。

陈述。

“看在他妈的上帝的份上！”金有谦尖叫，“陈述什么？我看到了一片玫瑰花？huh？一大片玫瑰花！一大片见鬼的玫瑰花！”金有谦朝四周张望着，“bambam在哪？”

陈述。

金有谦坐下了。他面前是成百上千支玫瑰。它们生动、鲜活又美丽。

金有谦一直觉得bambam像是一株生长在沙漠里的玫瑰。

他坚强又脆弱，明亮又迷人，就像他眼前的这株玫瑰。

陈述。

金有谦很想把他脑袋里的那个愚蠢的声音关掉，所以他开始把注意力集中到他眼前的玫瑰上。

他仔细观察那些像是丝绒质地的花瓣、能闻到青涩气味的叶子，以及那些深色的、让人联想到疼痛的刺。

他猜想如果他某天和bambam说他觉得玫瑰很像他，bambam大概会拿起他手边一切不致命的东西砸在他脸上。

bambam总是，喜欢用一些东西把自己包裹起来。

有时候金有谦想如果哪天bambam在他面前承认自己很难过、或者仅仅是表现出难过的神情，那世界一定出了大问题，像是酸奶统治了宇宙、人类是猫的宠物、月亮其实是个甜甜圈之类的。

陈述。

“上帝，就没有什么办法可以让自己的脑子闭嘴吗！”

金有谦深呼吸着，重新把视线放在玫瑰上。

然后他又想到了bambam。

他始终觉得和bambam在一起是发生在他身上最棒的事。

他们了解彼此就像是他们的意识芯片存储在同一个载体。金有谦知道bambam的所有，包括他拒绝给所有人看的那一部分。

所以他们为什么要分手。

金有谦在无数被拉长的时间里思考过这个问题。

他们争吵，把一切可以砸的东西全部砸掉，他们吵得像是末日下的尖叫灵魂，恨不得把心脏也掏出来朝对方展示。他们吵得鲜血淋漓，一个越来越生硬，一个越来越尖锐，没一个人可以回头。

金有谦觉得自己快要吐了。

陈述。

金有谦想，也许他不那么迫切地希望bambam把全部都展现给自己，一切都会有所不同。

这种迫切来源于——他的恐惧。

他害怕和bambam的关系会突然重置，害怕如果自己不紧紧抓住他，他就会永远缩在自己的外壳里，金有谦连瞥上一眼的机会都被剥夺。

bambam昂贵的自尊像是一根引线，金有谦在他每一次拒绝展示脆弱时都在担心心脏被引爆。

但他从没想过，或许那根引线其实是自己。

陈述完毕。

“什么？”金有谦抬起头来。

陌生的童谣在他脑中吟唱：

你变成了玫瑰

在晨光里闪烁着

但我还是认出你了

向右看。

金有谦转过头。

他看到一面镜子。

bambam坐在那儿，但镜子里没有自己。

他只看见bambam对面有一支玫瑰。

**005 蜜桃自杀**

bambam看到了很多金有谦，在大大小小的气泡里。

站着的金有谦、十三岁的金有谦、没穿上衣的金有谦、两只袜子不一样的金有谦、喝牛奶的金有谦、吃蜜桃的金有谦……

等等，蜜桃？认真的吗？

bambam拨开密密麻麻的金有谦气泡们，大喊着他的名字。

“嗨bambam！”每一个金有谦都快乐地回答了他的呼喊。

“你一定是在逗我。”

bambam的表情像是刚刚吃了一块香蕉味的苹果一样一言难尽。

噢等会，他开口说话的时候会不会已经吞下好几个金有谦了。

bambam伸出舌头舔舔嘴唇。

“嗨bambam！”

一个挖着冰淇淋的金有谦气泡漂浮到bambam面前。

“你是真的在里面，还是说我终于疯了。”bambam伸手戳了戳那个气泡。

他的指腹感到湿润、光滑，还有点温度。

然后气泡就被他戳破了。挖着冰淇淋的金有谦消失在肥皂气味里。

“呃……”bambam有点尴尬，“抱歉。”

“嗨bambam！”

穿着他们乐队sloganT的金有谦的气泡又漂浮过来。

“等会结束之后去派对吗？”他看上去气喘吁吁，但眼睛却明亮得像是偷偷把星星藏在了里面。

他说完这句话之后气泡又破裂了，肥皂味钻进bambam的鼻腔。

bambam坐在地上，有源源不断的金有谦气泡飘到他眼前，在讲完一句话之后又消失。

等到bambam终于意识到些什么的时候，他身上已经沾满了肥皂味了。

所以这些气泡里的金有谦都是曾经和bambam说过每一句话的金有谦，他们跑到他面前，把那些可爱的、混蛋的、没意义的、有趣的话像是影像带一样播放出来，然后又消失掉。

“嘿！我记得你！”bambam率先朝那个穿着厚实的棉袄但还是被冻得瑟瑟发抖的金有谦气泡打招呼，“Roger的生日派对！我被扔进雪地里，你出来扶我。嘿！没想到会再次见到这个时候的你，真贴心，我们可以再吵一次。”

他的嘴角挂着不算好看的笑容。

“你不能每次都指望没人看穿你的脆弱！”

气泡破裂。

“我知道，甜心，”bambam盯着金有谦气泡消失的地方，“我当然知道。”

“我只是需要点时间，或许还得有些心理建设什么的。”bambam小声地说着，“你知道，这不是那种‘我今天要早起’或者‘我明天打算多吃蔬菜’这样的决定。”

每一次把心脏切开的争吵，bambam都知道那把刀究竟是什么。

是那一小部分的自己。

承认那一部分的存在总让他觉得像在一万人的礼堂里裸体演讲一样让人感到羞耻与脆弱。

他知道金有谦会接受它。他知道金有谦一直在等着那一天。

没做好准备的是自己。

“嗨bambam！”

咬着蜜桃的金有谦气泡飘到bambam面前。

“嗨金有谦。”

bambam朝他挥挥手。

“我不知道你还愿不愿意等我耶。”他对着气泡里的金有谦说。

“我喜欢你啊bambam！”

气泡破裂，蜜桃掉进bambam手里。

**006 咬掉他们的脑袋！**

金有谦和bambam在一阵剧烈的摇晃中醒来。

电梯门打开，他们回到了bambam的家。

金有谦坐回那堆废墟里，bambam把牛奶变成的魔方抓在手上。

“你手里那是什么？”金有谦率先开口。

“呃……魔方？”

“不，你手指上的。”

bambam张开手指，一个银色的圆环套在了他的中指上。

“你刚刚跑去订了个婚？”金有谦努力克制着自己酸楚又无辜的语气。

bambam不知道自己究竟出于什么样的原因会说出这样一句会被所有人笑话的句子，他说：“我可以解释。”

金有谦不顾那个要让他的腰间盘突出的坐姿平静地坐在那，bambam省略掉了一大串内容向他讲述了蜜桃的故事。

“我呃，我是说，知道刚才我才意识到，老天你不许笑话我你得先向我发誓！”bambam第一次尝试着想向金有谦说点肉麻的话，他觉得有什么东西扯着他的声带不让他发出声音来，但他还是努力着，“我想，你是发生在我生命中最棒的事。”

“我爱你bambam。”

金有谦在他说出第一个音节时也开口。

他们的声音重合在一起，变成了一个沉重又柔软的面团。

“我受够了和你装做‘分手后的好朋友’，那简直比小孩子过家家还要滑稽，”金有谦倾身向前，“我知道我太纠结于一些无关紧要的事情了，我发誓我会改掉这个坏毛病。”

“噢，甜心，”bambam捂住他的脸，“你知道我不擅长说这些话。”他朝他展开一个无奈的微笑，“你知道我在想什么，我是说，我们互一起努力的，对吧？”

他们在废墟里相视而笑。

壁炉里的火车头不见了，魔方变回了牛奶，腐烂的橙子不见了，但生物的尸体并没有回来。

金有谦和bambam皱起眉头，他们在一些逐渐靠近的不详声音里站起来，握住对方的手。

生物踹开了摇摇欲坠的门，源源不断的生物涌进bambam狭小的房间里。

它们仰着丑陋的脑袋低吼着：

“咬掉他们的脑袋！”

**007 拯救世界的方法：**

**亲吻！一千个亲吻！**

“老天，这究竟是什么？”他们在生物的逼近下朝后推着。

“嘿！”在他们终于退到墙角再也没有空间可以躲藏时bambam转过身来看着金有谦，“吻我。”

“什么？”

“吻我，现在，”bambam把他拉近自己，“如果下一秒就是世界末日，我们至少还在亲吻和相爱。”

于是他们亲吻。

唇齿纠缠，把恐惧吞咽到肚子里。

生物发出渗人的惨叫声。

金有谦和bambam转过头去，一个生物倒在了地上，它的尸体变成了玫瑰。

“Kiss me once，”金有谦在bambam唇上轻轻印上一个吻，“Kiss me twice，”然后是又一个，“and kiss me once again.”

他们又吻在一起。

生物接二连三的倒下。

他们的恐惧变成了一地的玫瑰花。

**1997 Oh Velvet, My Velvet!**

实验室门上的红灯熄灭。

博士掐灭了手里的烟，她长叹一口气，看着玻璃墙以内紧挨着的、脑袋上带着电极片的男孩。

他们皱着的眉头终于舒缓下来，在不应该有意识的情况下，他们的手握在了一起。

“他们拯救了世界，在他们毁灭了世界之后。”博士说，“两个小混蛋，下次别再分手了。”

**-完-**


	15. A Thousand Hugs Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4次金有谦想要抱bambam，1次bambam决定让金有谦来抱他。

*******

从早上开始，bambam就感受到了金有谦的不同寻常。

“我只是摔断了腿，甜心，不是半身不遂了。”bambam颇为戒备地看着凑到他床边来的好友。

“而我只是关心你，”金有谦又凑得近了点，现在他整个上半身都趴到bambam的床上了，“你真的不需要我抱你下来吗？医生说你需要避免一切剧烈运动。”

“而起床并不包括在内。”bambam冷静地指出。

“别这么放松警惕，”金有谦皱着眉，像是对bambam的懈怠不太赞许，“你瞧，从你的床上下来需要经过一系列复杂的步骤，你知道为什么有那么多人喜欢赖床吗……”

“因为他们不想起？”bambam试探地打断他。

“因为起床这件事太繁琐太危险了，尤其是对于像你这样的……呃，病患，它存在非常多安全隐患，极有可能让你的病情变得更加严重，所以不管怎么说，让我来帮忙是一个明智的选择。”

金有谦说得一本正经，如果在他面前放上一台电脑，他甚至可以立刻写出一篇名为《帮助断腿好友下床的必要性分析》的两万字论文。

“……”

“而且我是唯一一个经受过美丽的护士姑娘教导的人，”金有谦补充道，“所以你可以完全放心，我会陪你安全度过下床这个危险的活动的……”

“闭嘴，抱我下来。”

bambam打断了金有谦的喋喋不休，他发誓如果他的左腿还完好，并且他没有那么着急上洗手间的话，他一定会把金有谦的脑袋拽下来埋进枕头里好好敲打上一阵子。

*******

“你知道我可以用拐杖走路的对吧？”bambam坐在副驾驶上和金有谦僵持着。

原因是金有谦坚持要把bambam从车里抱下来，而bambam认为在学校里做这件事实在有失体面。

拜托，他还有形象需要维持。

“你当然可以，”金有谦站在车外面带微笑地看着他，阳光洒在他身上，这让他看起来更加闪闪发光了，“只是我的车的底盘太高，你下来会比较困难……”

“没关系，我腿够长。”bambam快速说道。

“但是你两条长腿的其中一条现在还无法胜任这个工作，”金有谦毫不留情地指出，“我可以抱你下来，等到你安全着陆，你就可以安心地借助你可爱的拐杖走到教室了，当然这个过程中我会全程陪着你的。”

bambam张了张嘴，他很想再找出一些还算说得过去的理由阻止他贴心的好友这么做，然后在静默地几秒钟后，他说出了一句意味深长又引人遐想的话。

“别这样，”他说，“这儿有很多人看着。”

bambam怀疑自己的舌头是不是和他的腿一样摔断了。

“呃……”金有谦显然被误导了，他在脑中对bambam刚才的话作了一些不太正确的解读，这让他的耳朵和脸颊立刻红了起来，“没关系，”他犹豫了一会，然后说出了更加意味深长并引人遐想的话，“我会很快很小心的。”

该死的！

bambam放弃了，他觉得再这样下去整段对话都会变得诡异无比，于是他干脆伸出手，别扭地勾住金有谦的脖子，任由他把自己从车里抱下来。

*******

但是餐厅是bambam绝对无法妥协的地方。

“不可能。”他斩钉截铁地说道，“我能自己走，真的。“

“但是电梯坏了，”金有谦委屈地说，“这意味着你要拄着拐杖走五十几级台阶。”

“这不成问题。”bambam自信地仰起头，同时在心里咒骂了一句“为什么这该死的电梯偏偏在这时候坏了”。

“这些台阶非常窄，而且高度也参差不齐，你拄着拐杖一定很不方便。”金有谦又抛出了非常令人信服的理由。

“……”

“而且你那天就是在这里摔断了你修长的左腿。”金有谦脸上担忧的表情看上去像是要溢出来了。

“……”

“至少让我扶着你上去？”他又突然采用了迂回战术，这简直让bambam措手不及。

“……好。”

太不坚定了！他在心里尖叫着，你就是没办法对那双琥珀一样的眼睛说不！

“你觉得累吗？”金有谦牢牢地固定住bambam右半边身子，给了他一个非常稳定又有力的支撑点，但即使是这样，bambam还是渐渐感到力不从心，“你喘得厉害。”

“我好极了。”bambam咬着牙否认道，“从没这么好过。”这句话听上去就是在骗人了。

“如果我抱你上去的话，我们两个都会轻松很多。”金有谦不放过任何一个劝说的机会。

“不必了。”bambam看着周围的人群，已经有几个姑娘偷偷回头看着他们露出一种介于甜蜜与慈爱之间的神秘笑容了。

“你不用，呃，我是说，在乎别人的眼光，”金有谦说，“即使是因为摔断了一条腿而被我抱着，你的英俊也不会因此而大打折扣。”

“我并没有在……”

“事实上，”金有谦打断他，“你永远都是人群中最闪闪发亮的那一个。”

你也是。

bambam在心里小声地说。

不知道是不是金有谦的英俊过于耀眼了，bambam撑着拐杖的手突然滑了一下，这让他瞬间失去了重心朝一边歪去。金有谦眼疾手快地扶住了他的腰，然后不由分说地把bambam抱了起来。

“你看吧，”他有点得意地说，“这样会快很多。”

而bambam则因为感到丢脸和害羞正忙着把整张脸埋到金有谦的颈窝里。

*******

洗澡变成了一件相当困难的事。

不仅仅是因为bambam得小心注意着他麻烦的断腿，还因为他不得不分心应付坚持要来帮忙的金有谦。

“洗澡是一件我自己参与就可以的事，甜心。”bambam试图让金有谦放弃跟进淋浴间的想法。

“但你不方便。”这句话已经在金有谦的嘴边挂了一整天了。

“我只需要快速地冲一下，不会有什么问题的。”

“你有可能会打滑，然后失去重心倒在地上，你还有可能会嗑到脑袋。”

你为什么不干脆说我是一个还无法生活自理的小婴儿？

bambam在内心小声抱怨。

“我向你保证我会非常小心。”bambam抬起手来作出发誓的样子，“你不放心的话可以站在门外，一有问题我就喊你。”

“好的。”

让bambam惊讶的是，金有谦这次居然就这样答应了。

“我还以为你还要接着跟我讨论上半小时……”

“怎么会呢，”金有谦微笑着走出淋浴间的门，“你又不是生活不能自理的小婴儿。”

bambam确信自己的瞳孔都颤抖了。

事实证明金有谦并不是一个轻易就妥协的人。

这体现在bambam小心翼翼地冲完澡后，他坚持要把bambam抱回床上。

“完全没有这个必要，”bambam慌张地说，“只有那么一丁点的路程，我跳着都能跳过去。”

“你刚洗完澡，如果你跳过去的话，又会出一身汗。”金有谦的理由总是听起来难以反驳，bambam怀疑这是不是他自己的问题。

“我可以扶着墙慢慢地跳过去。”他尽量说得小心谨慎。

“但我抱你过去的话，一切都不需要再担心了。”

“但是……”

“还是说你想先穿上衣服。”

Oh Shit.

他完全忘记这件事了。他还以为金有谦脸上的粉红色是被淋浴间的蒸汽熏出来的。

金有谦把浴袍递给他，耐心地等着bambam把它穿好。

然后他不由分说地把bambam横抱了起来，沐浴乳隐约的蜜桃味钻进他的鼻腔，这让他的耳尖更红了一点。

而完全没反应过来的bambam只能像个可怜的小海豹一样勾住金有谦的脖子，在从淋浴间回到卧室的这段路程里沉默地思考着自己的心脏为什么会跳得这么快。

*******

bambam有些后悔在睡前喝了那杯水。

他早该想到这一点的。

当他的腿脚不灵便的时候，他应该避免一切在深更半夜迷迷糊糊爬起来上洗手间这回事。

可事情就这么发生了。

他现在坐在漆黑的洗手间的地上，无助地思考着要怎么站起来回到床上这个问题。

或许就在这敷衍一晚上也没什么，他有些自暴自弃地想着，他可以努力伸手把架子上的浴巾够下来盖在身上防止感冒，这是他所能做的最能体现求生欲的事了。

就当他真的打算这么做的时候，洗手间的灯被打开了。

bambam伸手挡住眼睛来缓解一瞬间的刺亮，然后他看到金有谦蹲在他面前看着他，蜜色的眼里藏着很多情绪。

“好吧，”bambam故作轻松地说，“你可以开始嘲笑我了。”

金有谦摇摇头，他轻轻把手放在bambam伸在外面不敢弯曲的左腿，“摔到这里了吗？”

“呃，没有。”

“那你想起来吗？”

“我看上去像是想要在这里睡一晚的样子吗？”bambam困惑地看着他的好友。

“那你需要我抱你吗？”

金有谦认真地看着他，像是在等待一个他期盼了一生的答案。

bambam怀疑自己是不是刚才摔到了脑袋，不然他也不知道该怎么解释他那股想要吻上他眼前的嘴唇的冲动。

一定是金有谦的沐浴乳味道太好闻了，而他们正离得如此之近，所以bambam理所应当地眩晕了。

一定是这样。

bambam小心地吞咽了一下。

然后他点点头。

自从他摔断了腿后，第一次主动请求金有谦抱他。

金有谦低下头笑了一下，像是得到了一整罐小熊软糖的男孩。

他握着bambam的手，企图把自己的心跳通过这种方式传递到他期望了那么多年的人身上。

“我，”他犹豫了一会，似乎在考虑眼下这个情境是否合适，“我不知道过了现在我还有没有机会再说出这些话，”他重重地呼吸了一下，然后接着说，“在今后的所有时光里，我都可以抱你吗？”

bambam感到自己的心脏马上就要失控了，一同的还有他的眼睛、耳尖的温度、以及思考的能力。

他现在似乎只能听到金有谦那句“我都可以抱你吗”在他的脑袋里无限循环，还有那双比宝石还要珍贵的眼睛，那双眼睛里此刻正炽烈地盛放着自己。

他又吞咽了一下。

回忆起每一次自己被金有谦抱起来时，他看到的这个男孩发红的耳尖还有从头发和衣领散发出来的好闻香气。

他想，这样的拥抱也许真的不赖。

于是他点点头，伸出双手凑近他面前的男孩。

在和每一次一样勾上他的脖子时，他在金有谦准备抱他起来之前吻上了他的嘴唇。

的确是蜜桃味。

**-完-**


	16. 红盒

“认真的？”bambam站在这扇黑黢黢的门前，一脸上当受骗的表情，“我以为我会匹配到一个姑娘，然后我们一起轻松愉快地进餐、逛幼稚的游乐场、做些不宜描述的事，我可不知道参加这个实验我还得干起老本行，老实说这算欺诈吗？”

他转头看身边的金有谦，后者正专心致志地嚼着泡泡糖，他穿着黑色的连帽卫衣，胸前还印着一只可笑的浣熊，相比之下丝绒西装加身的bambam显得过于隆重了。

“姑娘？”金有谦吹了一个泡泡然后又咬碎它，“你看上去不像这一路的。”

“是是是，没错，小伙子更好，你就不错，尤其是你抓重点的水平一流。”bambam翻了个白眼，如实招供自己的取向。

“别担心，这样更有趣，退休后身子软得像块棉花糖，来这玩一玩，保持手感还能拿到一笔不菲的报酬，更棒的是这里轮不着那些穿制服的条子们管。”金有谦展开笑容，向旁边的人伸出手，“金有谦，顺带一提。”

bambam回握住他的手，“资料上写了我叫什么。”

有趣人类研究所，bambam绝不承认他是自愿报名的。自打他完成了“在每个喊得上名号的收藏家家中都留下自己的踪迹”的壮举后便毅然金盆洗了手，给业内留下了一个西装笔挺、举止优雅的传奇艺术品盗贼形象。

这位“传奇”的退休生涯并不令他满意，房子多到睡不过来，钱从来不是问题，酒柜里存着足够一个酗酒的人喝一辈子的酒……但bambam还是觉得四肢百骸都软绵绵得无处安放。

于是当他看到这张海报，海报上还印着两个长相英俊的小伙子后，便鬼使神差地报了名，事后他还企图把这一行为归因于PTSD、戒断反应、“手”欲滞留……随便吧，去他妈的，反正他得找点事情做。

门侧的面部识别器快速确认了两人的身份，厚重的大门打开，一个电子女声在他们耳内响起：“欢迎二位！任务开始。”

“谢了，劳拉。”金有谦吐出嚼到没味道的泡泡糖，又拆开一颗新的扔进嘴里，蓝莓味的。

“她还有个名字？”bambam不解。

“我起的，女提示音叫劳拉，男提示音叫本，”金有谦吹了一个泡泡，“一点奇怪的爱好。”

bambam对“奇怪”这个评价表示认可，“所以你喜欢给一切起名字？别告诉我你衣服上的浣熊也有名字。”

“噢当然！”

“……它叫什么？”

“浣熊。”金有谦平静地说。

bambam及时掐断了有关起名的话题，“我接到的任务是，在这幢房子里找到一个红色盒子。”

“嗯哼，不如我们叫它潘多拉？会不会有点不吉利，或者可以叫……”

“不，我们就管它叫盒子。”bambam打断他，迅速完成起名程序。

“好吧，看在你是第一次的份上。”金有谦耸肩，并招致bambam一记白眼。

“所以这是我们唯一掌握的信息？”bambam环顾四周。

他们正站在这座可称得上是古堡的建筑的门厅中，这里的装潢诡异古怪，名叫“我他妈根本不懂设计”的设计师将罗马、哥特、巴洛克等等风格炖了锅大杂烩，每一处细节都堪称草率与灾难。

“别着急，信息会在需要的时候出现，比如……呃，现在。”金有谦说这话时地面上出现了一张红色卡片，上面写着：请到会客厅。

“猜猜看宝贝儿，会客厅里有什么？”金有谦拾起卡片，朝bambam眨了下眼。

“注意称呼，金有谦先生。”bambam与他一起穿过门厅朝会客厅走去。

“讲点道理，是你主动提起了你的取向，而我发现我们很有缘地志趣相投。”

“我可没主动提起。”

“确实，但你的脸和你的汤姆福特三件套提起了，说到三件套，你介意我给它取名为……”

“非常介意，谢了。”bambam加快脚步，金有谦撇撇嘴快步跟上。

会客厅里的场面大大超出了两人的预期。

“任务说明里没有写，这里真有一场见鬼的宴会。”金有谦额角跳动，“一个字也没有写！”

bambam盯着金有谦胸前那只名叫“浣熊”的浣熊，笑得前仰后合。

“你老实说，你是习惯出任务时穿着三件套，还是他妈的一早就知道这里会有宴会？”金有谦上下扫视着bambam，熨帖的西装加上优越的身形，他甚至不用眨动他那双漂亮的眼睛就能迷倒这屋子里一大半女士，以及男士。

“虽然我很想假装我一早就知道，”bambam笑弯了眼睛，这让他看起来该死的吸引人，“但我还是决定善良地告诉你，不，我不知道，我只是以为今天会配对一位姑娘。”

“操……”金有谦悔恨地抹了把脸，“好吧，让我们开始。”

宴会中的宾客众多，两人环视了一圈，同时将视线定在一位独自坐在一角的红衣女士身上。

“我和我的浣熊今天干不了这事，”金有谦是指上前搭讪，“该你出卖色相了。”

“嫉妒？”bambam笑得十分得意。

“嫉妒那位女士。”金有谦直白地回答。

bambam扔下一个“我欣然接受你的夸奖”的迷人微笑后便朝红衣女士走去，金有谦气得差点把泡泡糖吞进肚子。

为了降低存在感，金有谦决定去二楼转转。不知为何，这次的任务比想象中的神秘，尤其是与他配对的是在业内被称为传奇的bambam——他还性感得要命，这让金有谦十分警惕。

二楼整体都呈暗红色，地毯与墙壁上的花纹像废弃的电线一样缠得乱七八糟，金有谦一边判断主卧会在哪里，一边以艺术家盗贼的眼光把这座古堡的设计师在脑内杀死了一千遍。

“让我瞎了吧。”在看到过道最里的一扇正红色大门后金有谦终于遭到审美上的致命一击，这扇门——也许说是两块红色的铁板更为恰当，充满了未来先锋派的风格，没有任何图案、没有把手，没有钥匙孔，周围也没有面部识别、虹膜识别等装置，如果不是由两块铁板拼接而成，这几乎就是一面墙。

“放轻松，泡泡糖男孩，”bambam不知什么时候倚在金有谦身后的墙壁上，“这设计师得了失心疯。”

“我得给它取个名字。”金有谦说。

“叫什么？灾难的红门？”

金有谦平静地开口，“上帝的坟墓。”

“……”

“那位女士说什么了吗？”金有谦一边摸索着进门的方式一边问道。

“古堡的主人叫阿德里安，古怪得很，每晚都要宴请宾客，必须得出席，否则就会遭遇些稀奇的事，那位女士，喔她叫罗赫，顺带一提，罗赫的表兄因为摔断了腿，缺席了一场宴会，从此以后大家再也没见过他。”

“什么？”金有谦惊讶地整张脸都皱在一起，“那个古怪的老头现在在哪？”

“罗赫说他每晚只会在宴会开始和结束时各出现一次。”bambam指指他们面前的门，“也许他现在正躺在‘上帝的坟墓’里。”

“不，这里面没有人。”

“你怎么知道？”

金有谦指了指他的右眼，原本棕色的虹膜此刻正呈现一种流动的蓝色，“我管它叫露西。”

“斯嘉丽･约翰逊的《超体》？”

“嗯哼，”金有谦点点头，“一点小科技，能探测红外线和其他一些东西。”

“比如？”

“比如这扇门，”金有谦眨了下眼，眼睛恢复正常状态，“整扇门都是指纹识别器，我们需要一个指纹或者一根手指。”

“很遗憾我跟人约会的时候没有随身携带宁海得林*的习惯，”bambam摊手，“或许你的哆啦A梦口袋里会有吗？”

金有谦在口袋里掏了一会，就在bambam以为他真的会掏出一套指纹收集工具时，一个小小的物体飞向他，他眼疾手快地抓住——一块薄荷味的泡泡糖。

金有谦扔了颗新的在嘴里，从容开口，“现在我们需要一根手指，薄荷味能抑制因为血腥味而呕吐的欲望，不用谢，宝贝儿。”

bambam立刻明白了他的意图，了然地勾起唇角，“老实说，如果你稍微正常一点的话，会是我在酒吧选择搭讪的类型。”

金有谦将吐出来的泡泡糖放在糖纸中捏扁，小心翼翼地黏在门上最清晰的一枚指纹上，“嘿，这话可够伤人心的。”

“怎么？你觉得自己很正常？”bambam将一粒VC碾碎成粉末递给他

“不是因为这个，”金有谦将泡泡糖揭下来，把粉末倒在上面，“你居然觉得我是泡吧的类型，我穿的这么乖巧。你随身携带VC？想不到。”

“你的脸上写着‘我是夜店小王子请来搭讪我’，”bambam走到金有谦边上，“最近有点牙龈出血。”

金有谦偏头朝他做了个鬼脸，“下次我在酒吧碰到你一定会去搭讪。”

“没问题，”bambam耸肩，“请你先打开这该死的门，卫衣宝宝。”

“你没有取名的天赋，宝贝儿。”金有谦把刚提取的指纹触上门板，两秒后红色的大门打开，两人进入了“上帝的坟墓”。

“劳拉，如果你在听的话，”金有谦捂住眼睛，“一点小建议，请下次在说明上写清楚，该实验需要自备护目镜。”

劳拉没有理他。

整个房间都呈红色，左右和前方的三面红墙嵌满了尺寸相同的小方格，灯光打在上面显得格外诡异阴森。

“我的天……”金有谦站在一个格子前惊呼出声，格子里放着一根手指，指根部还戴着一枚钻戒，格子角落里刻着一排小字： **瓦妮莎･朗，1977.12.01** 。其余的格子如出一辙，一缕头发、一条沾血的领带、一副破碎的眼镜……格子角落都标有姓名和一串日期，“这简直是变态升级版的凯末尔，在自己的家里搞了一座疯狂的博物馆*。”

“迪亚戈･桑切斯，”bambam皱眉，“这是罗赫失踪的表哥。”

金有谦凑过来，格子里放着一枚溅着乌黑血迹的戒指，上面印着家族的刻字与花纹，边上写着： **迪亚戈･桑切斯，2017.12.31** 。

“所以，阿德里安杀害了缺席的宾客，并把他们的一部分收藏在了这里，”bambam看向金有谦，“这里真的是一座坟墓，再贴切不过了。”

金有谦环视着被格子填得满满当当的三面墙，胃里翻腾着想要呕吐的欲望——感谢他的薄荷味泡泡糖，让他没有当着bambam的面吐一地。

“红色的盒子会在这里吗？”bambam站到房间中央环顾四周，——他现在只想赶紧找到这个该死的盒子，结束任务，然后询问一下金有谦这个小怪胎愿不愿意一起喝一杯，他最好说愿意。

“嘿，站得像模特的那位先生，”金有谦喊道，“你最好来看下这个。”

“怎么了？”bambam走过去，瞬间瞪大了双眼，“这他妈的……”

左面墙末端的格子里，正放着一块泡泡糖和一个袖扣，边上刻着： **金有谦 &bambam，2018.02.15**。

异变陡然发生。

天花板四角突然降下了造型骇人的激光枪，红色的光点精确地打在两人的心脏处。

“一个问题，”bambam的身子稍显僵硬，“这是唬人的，还是玩真的？”

金有谦伸手戳了戳心口的红点，“根据以往一次我的搭档因为没有遵循指示而左手骨折的经验来看，这是真的，海报上的‘后果自负’也是真的。”

“你是说我们的胸口有可能会被开个洞？”bambam眉毛高高地挑起。

“别着急，看看它需要我们做什么？”金有谦展开一个安抚的笑容，“我可从没失手过。”

“谁给你的自信？”bambam瞥了他一眼。

“你啊。”

话音刚落，房间中央聚起一束红光，三串数字悬浮在空中：

**38911037**

**40206184**

**11210032**

与此同时，红色的大门上呈现出水平的三条字母串，由A到Z流动闪烁着，两块门板中间的缝隙亮着三个光点。最上方打出时间：2018.02.14，23：42：33。

时间正在逼近零点。

金有谦开启右眼的电子虹膜扫描门板，“没有指纹。”他走上前，仔细盯着门缝中的亮点，“三个字母组成的密码，有点意思。”

bambam正皱眉盯着这三串数字，显而易见，这三串数字一定对应着门上三个字母，“那个变态阿德里安自己编制了一套比尔密码*。”

金有谦走过来，“比尔密码需要一份指定的密钥，”他看着这串毫无规律可循的数字，“显然不是那本独立宣言，这是八位数，给出的信息更多。”

“也更乱。”bambam沉声道，“我们还有多久？”

“15分钟整。”金有谦抬眼看时间，“我现在想嚼一块树莓味的泡泡糖，咦我记得明明有抓一块在我口袋里……”

bambam指了指墙，“我们的死亡格子里装着你的树莓泡泡糖，小男孩，如果……”

他突然停住了。

“怎么了？”金有谦沮丧地把手从他的卫衣口袋里掏出来。

“密钥，我大概猜到是什么了。”

“哇哦！”金有谦挑眉，“果然是业内顶尖。所以是什么？”

“名单。罗赫说每晚缺席的人都会遇到奇怪的事，但我忽略了一句话，”bambam眯起眼睛，“有一个人会消失。”

金有谦顺势想到了每个格子边上刻着的名字和日期，了然道，“只会消失一个人。每个格子的日期都是唯一的，不会重复。”

bambam扭头看他，眼里挂着探究的意味，“我从刚才就想问，你的水平绝对顶尖，为什么我从来没有听说过你？”

“哦？开始对我感兴趣了吗宝贝儿？”

bambam毫不避讳，“非常，感兴趣。”

金有谦突然痛苦地捂上胸口，“噢，可惜我们就快登上死亡名单了，一个困难的选择，当你身边站着一个刚刚表示对你有意思的性感得要命的家伙时，我应该努力点从这该死的地方逃出去，还是抓紧时间跟他来上一发？”

bambam朝他展开一个迷人笑容，“我劝你选择前一个选项，还剩12分钟，不够来上一发。”

“假设密码原文是格子边上刻的名单和日期，”bambam伸手在悬浮的数字上摆弄，“既然有日期的话，这串数字里一定会有体现，我们得先把这串数字分割一下。”

“第二串数字第2位是0，不能和前面的4组成日期，所以第一组是每串数字的第一位。”金有谦将第一位数字与其他数字拨开一段距离。

“如果第2到5位数字是日期，那第一串数字不符合，没有第89月，”bambam将数字的空隙调大，“89，也许是对应年份。”然后他将每串数字的2到3位分成一组。

“嗯哼，这样就很明显了，后面跟着的四位是日期。”金有谦随手又将代表日期的数字分好组。

现在的三串数字被分割成了较为明了的数组：

**3-89-1103-7**

**4-02-0618-4**

**1-12-1003-2**

“首末的数字都有可能代表字母的位置，”bambam的大拇指在下唇无意识地摩擦着，“但一共有6个单独数字，我们只需要三个字母。”

“先找出来再说。”金有谦再次启动电子虹膜，“我们只剩八分钟了。”

三个对应年份日期的格子很快在金有谦眼中显现。

**第一个格子：Ana･García，1989.11.03**

**第二个格子：Isabél･López，2002.06.18**

**第三个格子：Max･Dubios，2012.10.03**

“不可能是分别对应姓氏和名字，García没有第七个字母。”bambam分析。

“所以只有3，4，1这组数对应字母顺序，”金有谦会意，“如果是名字那就是ABM，姓氏的话， **RED** 。”

两人同时怔住。

**RED，红色。**

从进门开始，红色这个元素就一直在出现：红色的卡片，穿红衣的女人，她的名字罗赫对应着西班牙语的“红色”，暗红色的二楼装潢、正红色的门、全红色的房间四壁……

两人突然意识到他们正被关在一个红色的房间里，四堵墙、天花板、地面。

就像一个红色的盒子。

他们正被困在这个“红色的盒子”里！

倒计时响了一声，还有五分钟整。

两人冲向门板上的密码，bambam用指尖滑动字母串，将RED三个字母填进缝隙中的亮点处。

“密码错误，还可输入两次。”

“操！”bambam低声咒骂了一句，“最后一位数！那位数不可能没有用处！”

金有谦嚼泡泡糖的动作突然停住，他的眼睛盯着不断滚动的字母串，“会不会嵌套了一副凯撒密码*？移动对应的间隔得到新的字母。”随即他伸手滑动字母串，“R跳7位到Y，E到I，D到F，YIF？感觉有点悬。”

“密码错误，还可输入一次。”

“难道不是凯撒密码？”金有谦的手心已经沁出一层汗。

还有两分钟。

“等等，你看，”bambam伸手将字母串拨到开头处，“这三串字母，第一串是A到Z，后两串都是Z到A。”

“你是说跳动的方向不一样。”金有谦会意，“有可能，可这样的话还是会得到两个结果，A到Z是正跳顺序的话，YAB。”

“反过来就是KJF。”bambam迅速得出结论。

两人对视一眼。

两个答案，一次机会，二分之一的概率。

“你的运气怎么样？”bambam问金有谦。

“别问我，”金有谦捂住脸，“我觉得配对到一个符合我所有取向的家伙大概已经花掉我所有的运气了。”

“嘴真甜，”bambam勾了勾嘴角，“依照阿德里安的变态思维，也许是反着来的？KJF？”

“直觉告诉我不是，”金有谦摇摇头，“他似乎偏向有意义的单词，ABM和RED，YIF没有意义所以不对。”

“KJF和YAB都没有意义。”bambam指出。

“未必，”金有谦眯长了双眼，“从刚才起我就觉得YAB有点眼熟……”

“考虑一下缩写？”bambam抬头，还有三十秒。

“合理的推测。”金有谦咬住下唇，“Y，Y开头的单词很多，year，yesterday，yard……”

“Yugyeom？”bambam突然说，“名字！名字的缩写！Yugyeom，Bambam。”

“Yugyeom And Bambam？”金有谦顺着思路拼出答案。

最后十秒。

“试试？”bambam将指尖放到最后一串字母上。

“嗯哼。”金有谦点头。

“说真的，如果我们的胸口上没被开一个洞，”bambam滑动字母，“你要不要跟我出去喝一杯？编点关于你的故事什么的？”

金有谦侧过头来盯着bambam认真地回答：“当然。”

最后一个字母落入光点，倒计时归零。

“密码正确。”

红色的大门打开，一阵欢呼声从前方传来，所有宴会的宾客都簇拥在二人面前激动地鼓着掌，为首一位是个红胡子的老头，面貌与走廊深处的古堡主人画像一模一样，阿德里安。

与此同时，激光枪在最后一秒射向中央的光束，全息的烟花无比热闹地打在红色墙壁上。

金有谦和bambam在红光中待了太久，此时视线还未适应，看什么都是绿色。

“搞什么？”bambam揉着眼睛。

“恭喜二位，任务完成。”男提示音在两人耳中响起。

“本？”金有谦按住青筋暴起的太阳穴，“你他妈最好给我解释清楚这是怎么一回事。”

“好的。”本的声音像劳拉一样亲切温和，“二位这次配对参与的任务是有趣人类研究所的新年特辑任务，考虑到两位都在所属领域内处于顶尖，因此你们的研究员特地设置了终极模式，希望二位玩得尽兴！”

“如果我们没能从规定时间里解出密码呢？”bambam疑惑，“激光枪真的会射穿我们的心脏？”

“研究员没有做这种考虑，”本愉快地说，“她相信你们一定可以。”

“感谢她的信任。”金有谦咬牙切齿，“看在最后的密码有点意思的份上。”

两人费力从一大堆宾客中间挤出来，这些敬业的群演们使劲往他们怀里塞着塑料玫瑰、酒店名片、“猎奇用品”店优惠券……

“好吧，”金有谦擦了把汗，“情人节和新春都快乐。”

“噢该死！”bambam突然哀嚎一声，“我的袖扣被挤掉了！”

金有谦从口袋里掏出一个小玩意放在他手上——bambam的袖扣。

“从那个格子里顺手拿出来的，”金有谦无所谓地耸耸肩，并把一同顺出来的树莓味泡泡糖塞进嘴里，“拜托，别拿这种眼神看我，职业习惯。”

bambam笑着将袖扣收在口袋里，“说真的，你几乎一刻不停地嚼着泡泡糖，口欲滞留？”

“嗯哼？”金有谦侧头盯着他，“怎么？你兼职医生？这个职业适合你，性感到不行。”

bambam伸手将一根手指抵在金有谦的下巴上，“你想试试别的治疗方法吗？”

“全听你的，医生。”金有谦下意识盯着他的嘴唇看。

下一秒bambam的嘴唇便贴了上来，金有谦惊诧了一下后迅速作出回应，他轻咬bambam的下唇，趁机将舌头探进去，然后两人开始你来我往的唇舌交缠，浓郁的树莓味充斥在周围的空气中。

最后两人喘息着分开，bambam学着金有谦的样子吹了个泡泡然后咬碎，这一举动让金有谦呼吸一滞，差点要控制不住身体的某个部位。

“嘿，神秘的金有谦先生，”bambam冲他抬了下下巴，“不打算讲讲你的故事？”

“乐意至极，”金有谦转了转手里的车钥匙——他刚从bambam的口袋里摸出来的，“请我喝一杯。”

**-完-**


	17. Friday I'm in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 灵魂伴侣/Soulmate

**-Saturday-**

那行字出现得很突然。

用bambam的话来说，就像是一场宿醉醒来后突然发现自己来到了一座漂亮的海岛，可惜只有他一个人。

“有点可怕，huh？”bambam看着他左手手腕内侧那一行凭空出现的文字，“如果在七天之内找不到……well，那个人的话，我就完蛋了。”

“别想太多，老兄，”Todd拍拍他的肩膀，“这事儿没那么难，既然标记出现了，你的灵魂伴侣不会离你太远。”

“但愿如此，”bambam耸耸肩，“你和你的火辣警探Leonard是怎么认识的来着？”

“酒吧？“Todd撇撇嘴，”你知道，一杯酒聊一晚什么的。“

“erh，烂透了。”

“噢得了！你到时候就会祈祷着你们相遇的场景像我一样‘烂透了’，相信我。”

“所以我现在要开始像烂俗的寻宝游戏一样出门碰运气了吗？”bambam抢走最后一块披萨。

“不用急，小男孩，”Todd的手悬在披萨盒上方，“灵魂伴侣又不是最后一块披萨，你得随时提防着被猫抢走。”

bambam叼着披萨，得意地朝他的舍友晃了晃肩膀。

**-Sunday-**

bambam蹲在便利店货架前整理货品时，他手腕内侧突然刺痛了一下，那个感觉非常短暂，甚至让人怀疑它是不是真的发生过。bambam盯着有点发麻的手腕看着，他感受到那里的脉搏正沿着血管有力地延续到了他的心脏。

噢那个人要出现了吗？

在便利店？

天呐！烂透了！

bambam紧张地看着四周。这个时间段的便利店根本没有人，但bambam还是有意识地挺直了身子，让自己看上去挺拔一点。

最后一打啤酒被放到了冷藏柜里，bambam疲惫地把额头靠在柜门上。

好吧，并没有什么人，带着命定的灵魂标记出现在他面前。

bambam叹了口气。

“嘿，呃，我能拿点东西嘛？”

bambam被突然出现在身后的声音吓了一跳。

“抱歉。”他慌张地转过身来让出冷藏柜的柜门。

“bambam？”那个人的声音再次响起来，带着点惊讶和探寻的语气。

“嗯？”bambam抬起头，他们的视线撞在一起，“老天！”他惊呼了一声，对面那张英俊、漂亮、带着同样惊讶的表情的脸，和他记忆里的一张更为青涩可爱的脸重叠在了一起，“金有谦？你一定是在和我开玩笑！”

“真的是你！”金有谦的眼睛在帽子下闪闪发亮，“你在这……”

“兼职，”bambam不在意地挥挥手，“你呃……你为什么……你怎么回来了，你之前……真糟糕我突然不会讲话了。”

“工作。”金有谦朝他展开一个有点抱歉的微笑，他无奈地耸耸肩，努力用肢体语言表达着这个答案已经是他能给出的最不模糊的答案了。

“噢！”bambam愣了一会才意识到这些，“当然！never mind。”他尴尬地指了指收银的地方，“我也得……你知道，工作。”

金有谦冲他点点头，bambam在转身的那一刻开始急促地呼吸起来，他的脸皱到一起，像是在数落自己刚才蠢到家的举动。

金有谦把两瓶气泡水放到结账台上，他的眼神飘忽不定地在bambam身上游移。

“嘿，我在想，”他随手拿起旁边的薄荷糖看着，像是突然对它的成分产生的极大的兴趣，“明天你有空吗？我们可以出来，well，喝一杯，或者吃个中饭什么的，”他不安地看了一眼bambam，发现对方正盯着自己时又慌张地躲开了视线，“如果你没时间的话……”

“可以！”bambam打断他越来越小声的邀请，他把收银小票翻过来，在那上面写下一串数字，“我的号码。”

“好。”金有谦小心翼翼地结果那张小票，仔细地把它对折塞进口袋里。

“嘿！你的气泡水不要了吗！”bambam叫住两手空空就往门口走的金有谦。

“抱歉。”金有谦看上去像是要因为窘迫而晕倒了，“那明天见。”

“明天见。”

便利店又回到冷清的状态。

Well，其实刚才也仅仅是只有金有谦一个顾客而已，但他就是觉得非常燥热，像是刚才这里挤了大概一千个金有谦一样让人呼吸困难。

他举起左手手腕，那行字现在安静地躺在那里，就像一个古老的纹身。

所以，他的灵魂伴侣并没有出现？

他有点搞不明白这个。

**-Monday-**

bambam抱着电脑和一堆文献在光线昏暗的酒吧里找到了金有谦。他仍旧戴着昨天的那顶鸭舌帽，即便如此，他还是坚持用一种想要把自己的脸藏进衣领里的劲头努力低着头。

“抱歉，”bambam坐下来，灌下侍应生倒给他的温水，“和导师讨论了太久……”

“我没等太久，所以……你在读研究生？”金有谦问他。

“呃，算是？没什么大不了的，”bambam朝他做了个鬼脸，“倒是你，七……几年前突然一声不吭地搬走了，我……和Todd他们想要给你写信什么的都不知道该怎么填地址。”

“当时一些突发状况而已，”金有谦冲他展开一个干巴巴的微笑，“也没什么大不了的。”

bambam很想要让自己表现得不那么急切或者在意，但他此刻就是没办法控制自己的舌头和嘴巴。

“所以你突然回来是……状况解决了？”bambam在心里尖叫着别再探听别人的事情了。

“算是？”金有谦皱着眉，像是自己也不能确定，“算是解决了吧。”

“well，不管怎么说，”bambam朝他晃晃手中的酒杯，他透过昏暗的光线和透明的玻璃杯看着他面前的人，他变得比记忆中更加线条分明、难以读懂、以及心事重重，你到底发生了什么呢，bambam把这些话说在心里，然后他笑着说，“很高兴能再见到你啊！”

手腕内侧的刺痛感越来越强烈。

bambam把衣袖拉下来挡住那行字，他不知道这是出于什么目的，总之他在此刻并不想让金有谦知道他的灵魂标记已经出现了。

那意味着他会在短短几天内遇到他的灵魂伴侣，然后他们会无法自拔地坠入爱河。

而那个人并不可能是金有谦。

“你呃，抱歉如果这个问题太私人了的话……”bambam还是抵不住好奇心，“你有遇到你的灵魂伴侣吗？我是说，就是手腕内侧会突然出现一行字，然后你的生命里就会‘砰’地冒出一个人声称他是你的灵魂伴侣什么的。”

他确信自己看到了金有谦有一瞬间的神情就像是经历了一场只有一秒钟的地震，然后他听到他说，“噢，那个啊，我还没有。”

bambam突然松了一口气，他想装作他不知道自己为什么要这样，但在内心深处，一个在七年前更久远的地方，他知道答案，非常清晰。

**-Tuesday-**

“我们‘寻找神秘灵魂伴侣’的男孩回来了！”Todd听到bambam的开门声后在沙发上大喊，“嘿！怎么样？遇到你的灵魂伴侣了吗？地点是不是烂透了？”

“多谢关心，兄弟。”bambam疲惫地把文献和电脑放在餐桌上，那儿还有半盒炸鸡以及一个火鸡胸卷饼。

“嘿bambam。”

“噢嘿！Leo！我不知道你也在这！”bambam看上去被吓了一跳，“好久没见你了！最近怎么样？有什么变态杀人犯出现在我们周围了吗？”

“谢谢关心，”Todd把他的男朋友搂在怀里，“托我的灵魂伴侣的福，最近世界和平，如果你想要感谢他的话，建议你把你的灵魂伴侣的一切和盘托出。”

“我的灵魂伴侣……”bambam晃了晃他的手腕内侧，那串文字还安静地躺在那儿，只有偶尔传出一点刺痛，“大概迷路了？”

“这事儿急不来，”Leonard安慰他，“总得用上几天时间。”

“你们当时用了多久找到对方来着？”

“一天？”Todd假装思考了一下，“其实是一秒钟，我们手腕内侧出现文字后的下一秒我们就看到彼此了。”

“嗯，有效的安慰。”bambam冲他的室友翻了个白眼。

“你最近觉得手腕那里有什么感觉吗？”Leonard贴心地问起，“我听朋友说，在灵魂伴侣接近自己的时候，文字那里会有被针扎一样的刺痛。”

“你是说，如果那里觉得刺痛的话，说明那个人就在附近？”

“应该离得越近越明显，”Leonard点头，“你有过这样的感觉？”

“现在就有，”bambam说，“但不强烈，只是有点麻麻的。”

“这有点儿诡异了，老兄，”Todd从沙发上坐直了身子，“你基本上就是在说你的灵魂伴侣就在附近不远处。”

“这种感觉持续多长时间？亲爱的？”Leonard问他。

“呃，基本上像是现在这种只是有点麻的程度的话基本上一天中持续在六七个小时以上，在某些时候，时间不长，刺痛感很明显。”

“我从没听说过这样的事，”Todd皱起眉，“刺痛感明显的时候你遇到过什么人吗？”

“嗯……”bambam回想起在便利店冷藏柜门前的时候、昨天和金有谦喝酒的时候、还有几次在拥挤的地铁上的时候，“没有什么特定的人，”他摇摇头，“就算有，他也不可能是那个人。”

“他？”Todd巧妙地抓住了重点。

“就……”

bambam的话被Leonard的手机铃声打断，他的表情在听电话的过程中变得严肃起来。

“得先走了，“他挂断电话，站起来和Todd匆匆交换了几个亲吻，“有个紧急的案子。”

“危险吗？”Todd拉住他男朋友的手。

“呃……”Leonard耸耸肩，“大概？总之你们注意安全。嘿bambam，”他又转头说，“别太担心灵魂伴侣的事，他总会出现的。”

“我知道。”bambam说。

“所以你刚才说的那个人是谁？”Todd在他的火辣警探男朋友走后把所有的好奇心和注意力都投放到了他可爱的好友身上。

“金有谦。”

bambam叹着气摊在沙发上，他看上去疲惫不堪，像是刚刚经历了一场气喘吁吁的、精疲力竭的马拉松。

“什么？”Todd跳起来，“金有谦？那个，金有谦的金有谦？”

“我不知道是不是还有别的金有谦。”bambam有气无力地回答他。

“Holy shit. 他回来了？”

“大概？”bambam说，“他看上去……并不是很想透露有关自己的任何消息。”

“包括他七年前为什么不告而别？和家人一起彻底消失，就像是乘着星光回到了水星一样？”

“对，”bambam抬起他沉重的眼睛，“甚至让人怀疑他是不是真的金有谦，还是仅仅是个装载了他的身体和若干记忆的复刻，你知道，超级大反派那种的。”

“老天，”Todd坐到bambam旁边，手搭在他的肩膀上，“这糟透了，老兄，糟透了。”

“不过可以确定的是，”bambam挥了挥他的左手，“我的灵魂伴侣不是他。”

“你问过他了？”

bambam点点头。

“Shit，”Todd的语气低沉下来，他用力握了握他好友的肩膀，除了这个他不知道他还能做些什么，“那你还……我是说，你对他……”

“我不知道，哥们，”bambam朝他露出一个苦涩的笑容，“我不知道。”

Leonard走出他们的公寓时，他看到楼道前的路灯下站着一个人。

那个人戴着足够遮住半张脸的鸭舌帽，手中的烟头燃烧着微弱的光。

“嘿，在等什么人？”Leonard警惕地走上前去。

那个人抬起头扫了他一眼，那个眼神起先像是冰霜一样让人恐惧，随后又变得有点戒备和吃惊。

“没……没有。”他回答。

“噢，行，”Leonard又看了他几眼，想要努力看清他的样子，“最近有个杀手在这个片区活动，当心点，早些回去。”

然后Leonard看到那个人愣住了，他看上去并不不害怕或者吃惊，反而因此显得心事重重。

“好的，”他把烟掐灭丢进垃圾桶，“好的，谢谢。”

他走开了，走进浓厚的夜雾中。

**-Wednesday-**

bambam在学院门口的草坪上解决他的午餐时，手腕上的刺痛又开始了。

他决定把疼痛分个等级，比如说，现在这串文字的疼痛等级是中级，说明那个人在他附近，又不是触手可及的距离。

bambam猜想他的灵魂伴侣大概是有点古怪，也许是那种害羞又有点神经质的人。他不知道自己的灵魂伴侣为什么会是这样的人，而他也不确信自己是不是可以和这样的人，或者随便什么样的人，在短短几天内坠入爱河。

这有点滑稽，还有点荒谬。

毕竟，他曾经真的有想过和某个人坠入爱河，但他的脚还没有来得及迈出去，那个人就消失了，就像Todd说的那样，乘着星光回到了水星。

他想，命运这事儿有时候真是让人发笑。

bambam吃掉最后一口三明治，他拍掉嘴边的面包屑，打算靠着背后的树干小小地睡上一觉。

他把掌心覆在左手手腕内侧那一行文字上，那里仍旧有点痛有点麻，bambam已经习惯了。相比起对他的灵魂伴侣的期待，他现在整个人的脑袋都被金有谦占据着。

他觉得这个人真是不讲道理，都七年了，再次出现的时候还是可以这样无所顾忌地呆在他的脑袋里。

说起来，金有谦一直都有点神秘的气质。

bambam回想起他们一块儿玩的那几年，金有谦从一个不爱说话、还有点胖乎乎的小男孩，慢慢长成了一个不爱说话、高挑挺拔的大男孩。Well，金有谦也不算不爱说话，但相比起Todd，他简直称得上孤僻了。

bambam喜欢和金有谦呆在一起，后来这种喜欢变成了另一种喜欢。

他不知道这种转变是从什么时候开始的，大概是在刚化冻的湖边独处时他们越来越长时间的沉默、在吃蜜桃冰淇淋时对对方嘴角的乱七八糟的遐想、在一起推着Donovan太太出门晒太阳时彼此交换的眼神、又或者是在温暖干燥的壁炉前玩纸牌玩到蜷缩在一起睡着……

没有哪个时间点可以定义这个转变，但有一个时间点可以宣告这一整段美丽故事的结束。

至今bambam都不知道究竟是因为什么，金有谦和他的家人在一夜之间，也许根本用不上一夜，从这个小镇上消失了。

他只知道在那之前，他正打算约金有谦出来，好好地谈一谈一些事情。

然后一切都变了，连张纸条都没有。

那时候的Todd就像昨晚一样，只能沉重地拍拍bambam的肩膀，用一种意味深长的口吻说，“我明白，哥们，这太糟了。”

bambam坐起来，用手掌搓了搓脸让自己恢复清醒。

他的手腕突然强烈地痛起来，他迅速环顾四周，那个人一定就在他附近，他的视线焦急地掠过身边的每一个人，但没有那个人。

没有，他就是感受得到。

一种愤怒和无奈交错着在他心里滋生。

他现在宁可自己和他的灵魂伴侣在一间“烂透了”的酒吧来一次“烂透了”的相遇。

他重新靠回树干。

一阵响动从他背后传来。bambam皱着眉，转身朝树干的另一边看去。

一个人影匆匆跑开。

bambam不是什么会对眼前的正确答案视而不见的愚蠢主角，他几乎可以用他的论文发誓，那个人绝对是金有谦。

问题是，他为什么要这样做。

**-Thursday-**

“Todd，有没有一种可能，当你和灵魂伴侣相遇时，那个标记突然失效了或者出别的毛病了，总之就是没能成功地把两个人连接起来的情况？”bambam靠在餐桌上，手里拿着一片涂了一半花生酱的吐司。

“嗯……从没听说过，”Todd撇撇嘴，“这又不是什么机器或者程序，总会出点问题。这个标记基本上就相当于上帝，或者命运。”

“那有没有可能，当你的标记出现的时候，你的灵魂伴侣还没有标记，所以即使你们遇上了，也不能连接。”

“感觉更离谱了，这样的话，七天之后，有标记的那一方根本就是相当于被上帝判了死刑。”Todd坐下来开始吃他的麦片，“为什么突然问这些？”

“只是觉得，就算不考虑统计学的种种理论，这种情况也够诡异了。”

“什么？”

“当我的手腕有强烈痛感时，在80%的情况下，我周围都有金有谦。”bambam皱着眉说。

“那剩下的20%的情况呢？”

“周围人太多，没办法确定他在不在。”

“Shit.”Todd放下手中的牛奶，认真地说，“那你现在手腕感觉怎么样？”

“麻麻的？不算痛，那个人应该不在我很近的地方。”

“也许，”Todd站起来，把bambam地外套丢给他，“我们该下楼看看。”

bambam认为这是个好主意。

如果那个人，因为各种各样的原因迟迟没办法和自己相遇，那bambam就得去做那个寻找的人。

楼道让人感觉有点不同寻常。

他们莫名地觉得空气中有淡淡的铁锈味，或者说，鲜血味。

Todd的手机突然响起来。

“嘿Leo……”

“Todd！你和bambam在家里吗？”Leonard的声音听上去很着急。

“在，怎么了？”

“有个受伤的杀手现在正在你们那个片区，我这里看到的他最后一次定位就在你们那栋公寓。听着，虽然那个杀手受了伤，但他仍旧可以轻松伤害任何人，呆在房间，锁好门窗，别出来，好吗？”

“这是怎么一回事？”Todd迷茫地挂掉电话，“嘿bam，Leo说有个杀手在我们附近，我们最好先回去。bam？bam！”

Todd不敢相信，他仅仅接了十几秒的电话，bambam就从他身边消失了。

“bam！”他压低声音喊着，茫然地望着四周。

然后他在脚边，发现了一滴鲜血。

bambam在摇晃和颠簸中醒来，他花了几秒钟意识到自己正在一个飞速移动的物体上，也许是一辆车，但对一辆车来说，这里也太黑了。

他动了动胳膊和腿，然后在剧烈的急刹车中差点扭到了脖子。

“Christ!”他下意识地叫喊了一声。

车子终于停下来，他现在判断出他被困在一辆车里了，因为他听到了开门声，两秒后，又是一个开门声，伴随着亮光，和——

“金有谦？”

金有谦看上去显然不太好。

他藏在帽子底下的脸苍白得可怕，没有开门的那只手紧紧捂着右腹，bambam在适应了光线后看出那里正被鲜血浸染得一塌糊涂。

“这他妈是怎么一回事！”他从汽车后座猛地坐起来，他的手腕内侧袭来一阵疼痛。

“别在这儿，”金有谦朝他伸出手，“这儿不安全。”

“定义一下安全，伙计。”bambam戒备地后退了一些。

“我不会伤害你，”金有谦的声音听上去有些虚弱，他的下颚紧绷着，额头布满了冷汗，“我发誓，我不会伤害你，相信我，现在从这个车上下来，我带你去安全一点的地方。”

bambam死死盯着他，像是想要从他的瞳孔里看到他的这具皮囊之下究竟藏着的是谁。

但他看上去那么真诚、渴求，让bambam想起了某一年的盛夏夜他邀请自己去湖边游泳时的样子。

所以他还是抓住了那只手。

那只手和记忆中一样骨骼分明，但此刻它有些颤抖、湿滑，像是他们那个夜晚躺在湖边的草地上，金有谦看向他的眼神。

直到走出那辆被特意做过遮光的车，bambam才意识到这儿是哪里。

那栋小巧又精致的房子。

在金有谦和他一家凭空消失的头几年里，bambam无数次站在这儿，看着它，期望着有一天那个优雅的女士会重新站在花园里打理她精心种植的花草，那个看上去有点严肃的男人会坐在门廊上读报纸，而在二楼的某一扇窗子里，有一个漂亮的男孩会探出头来，欣喜地朝他招手。

“快，”金有谦站在已经打开了的门口喊他，“快进来。”

他们坐在盖满了塑料薄膜的沙发上，bambam觉得这一切都有点超出预期了。

金有谦正咬着牙掀开被血浸透的衣服，他从地上摸出一个小小的医药箱，双手颤抖着几乎无法打开。

“我来吧。”bambam走过去蹲在他面前，伸手帮他处理伤口。

“抱歉。”金有谦低着头小声说。

“不用，”bambam说，“如果你觉得沉默着太尴尬，你可以利用这个时间来好好解释一下。”

“我……”金有谦张开嘴，在数次喘息后无奈地摇摇头，“噢老天，我都不知道该从哪里开始讲起。”

“那就从眼前的开始吧”bambam抬眼看着他，在他坦然和不在意的眼神底下，有隐晦的不安和好奇在闪动着，“我猜，现在的情况大概不适合讲一个从七年前就开始的故事。”

金有谦低头看着他，然后他伸手握住了bambam的左手。

他的大拇指在那串文字上摩挲着，bambam发现那种刺痛感消失了，金有谦的体温像是安抚了那个灵魂标记一样，有种温热又湿润的感觉沿着脉搏流动着。

“这是第几天？”

bambam看了看窗外的天色，还在黄昏，“第六天。”

“还有一天。”金有谦的声音有点颤抖。

“你数学不错。”bambam挑起眉毛。他从金有谦的手心里挣脱出来，开始处理他腹侧那个一塌糊涂的子弹贯穿伤口。

“我曾经想过也许有一种可能，你会等到另一个灵魂伴侣，但我这几天在你周围观察了很久，似乎并没有这样的人出现。”

“另一个？”bambam抬眼盯着他。

“这件事有关那个七年前的故事，我答应你这事儿结束后我会原原本本地告诉你，”金有谦深吸了一口气，像在思考究竟如何措辞才可以让他接下来要说的话显得不那么荒唐，“但现在你需要知道，我潜在的灵魂标记在七年前被消除了，在消除的那一刻我预见到了我的灵魂伴侣是你，而你的灵魂标记将会在最近一段时间出现。我这段时间一直呆在你周围，我想知道当你原本的灵魂伴侣不再拥有这项资格时，会不会有另一个人来代替，”他摇摇头，“看来没有。”

“所以当你出现在我身边时，我的标记那里会有强烈的刺痛，但却没有任何要连接的迹象。”

“我不知道要怎么解决这个问题，”金有谦抓乱他的头发，“但我知道要想解决它一定跟我有关。但我现在有点麻烦，所以我不得不带上你来这儿，不这样的话，也许我们会错过最后一天。”

“和这个有关的麻烦？”bambam指了指被纱布覆盖住的骇人伤口。

金有谦看着他，缓缓点点头。

Leonard赶到时，Todd正不安地坐在门口的台阶上。

“bambam不见了！”

“什么？”

“那个杀手带走了他！”Todd大喊着，“我看到了地上的血，你说过那个杀手受过伤。我看到了！”

“嘿，冷静下来，冷静，深呼吸Todd。”Leonard轻轻环绕着他的脸颊安抚他，“bambam什么时候不见的？”

“就在你给我打电话的时候，”Todd说，“那会儿我们刚走出楼道，bambam说每当他的标记刺痛的时候，金有谦都出现在他周围，我们觉得奇怪就趁着他的标记还有点痛的时候出门想要看看金有谦是不是在这附近……wait……”Todd的脸色突然沉下来，他皱紧眉头，像是想到了些什么，“金有谦是在这段时间突然出现的，他消失了整整七年，直到最近，bambam的灵魂标记出现的时候，而你说的那个杀手，也是最近突然出现在了这个片区……”

“金有谦？”Leonard疑惑地说。

“呃，是bambam和我的朋友，他七年前突然从我们那个小镇搬走了，所以你没见过他，bambam和我也尽量避免提起他。”

“你知道你在做一个非常大胆有可怕的联想的对吧？”Leonard提醒他的男朋友。

Todd摇摇头，“你们会有那个杀手的照片或者影像吗？他是不是长这样？”他快速地在手机相册里翻找着，然后把一张翻拍的泛黄照片递给他。

照片里，他们三个人正围在一只刚烤好的火鸡旁边，摆的表情又好笑又夸张。

Leonard皱着眉盯着其中陌生的那张脸。

那张脸他不久前刚刚见过，就在这儿，他在路灯下抽着烟，像是在等什么人。

“不，”他摇摇头，“不是他。”

**-Still Thursday But In The Later Night-**

金有谦在他父亲的书房里翻找着什么，bambam好奇地跟进来。

“在找什么？”

“不知道。”金有谦坐在一堆散开的文件里。

“这听上去不是一个很合理的目的。”bambam走过去和他一起翻着那些泛黄的文件。

“我想也许父亲遗留在这里的研究成果中会提到该怎么解决你的灵魂标记的问题。”金有谦说。

“我以为他只是个教化学的大学教授。”

“的确是，”金有谦停顿了一会，“但他当时在研究的一个项目是由一个叫Anthony Woolf的人支持的，起初我父亲以为那个人只是一个像是大型生化制药集团的人，但后来他意识到，Anthony所期望我父亲研究出的成果，是一种可以让正常人变得冷血、听话、不具备自我意识，同时又极度凶悍且危险的血清。”

“什么？”bambam在努力消化着这些信息量。

“Anthony想要一个军团的杀手机器，如果他成功了，他会拥有在一夜之间摧毁一座城市的能力。”

“这……和七年前你们突然搬走有关吗？”

金有谦重重叹了一口气，“我父亲和Anthony产生了分歧，当时他的研究成果还存在缺陷，但Anthony坚持要开始进行人体试验，我父亲决定带着他的研究成果和我们一家离开这里。”

“嗯，”bambam若有所思地点点头，“像是那种超级英雄电影，huh？”

“噢，比那糟多了。”

“还能更糟吗？”

“因为这个故事里，没有英雄。”金有谦无奈地笑了笑，“我们甚至还没开出城，就被Anthony他们抓住了。他们强行夺走了父亲的研究半成品，直接开始了人体试验，这其中就包括……”

bambam看到金有谦的喉间在轻微地抖动着，他看起来不安极了，于是他伸出手握住他的肩膀，就像Todd经常对他做的那样。“包括什么？”

“包括我。”

bambam几乎是一瞬间僵住了，他花了好久才找回自己的声音，“你是说，他们在你身上做了人体试验？”

金有谦痛苦地点点头，“就是在那个时候，我身体内潜在的灵魂标记被消除了。”他深吸了一口气，努力维持着声音的平稳，“父亲说的缺陷的确存在，一共十个人被注射了那管血清，五个几乎是立刻死去了，还有三个因为器官衰竭在两个小时后也死了。最后只剩下我和另一个人，我们的身体机能的确被增强了，但讽刺的是，Anthony最在乎的，剥夺自我意识这一点，并没有实现。”

“后来呢？”

“Anthony以我和母亲为威胁逼迫父亲继续为他们改进血清，我们和他周旋了非常久，才让Anthony同意放弃继续在我身上进行试验。我们在那个地狱里呆了五年，父亲研究出了没有缺陷的血清，然后在两年前，我带着他们，还有唯一的样本，从那里逃了出来。”

“你刚才说你有麻烦，”bambam看着他，“我猜，和另一个活下来的那个人有关？他在追杀你？你身上的伤是因为他吗？”

“我们躲了两年，这两年Anthony从来没放弃过追杀我们，”金有谦用手搓了搓脸颊和眼睛，“但最近我来找你时不小心暴露了……”

“老天……”bambam小声惊呼了一声。

“我必须得来找你，”金有谦声音沙哑，“我得解决这个。”他又握住bambam的手腕，“这个，如果不解决，你就完了，我也完了。”

“你知道吗？我想你说错了一个地方，”bambam反握住他的手，“你就是这个故事里的英雄。”他的眼神坚定温柔，“我们会解决这个的，好吗？我们一起。”

Todd坐在餐桌上焦虑地抓着头发，他担心得快爆炸了。

“嘿Todd，”Leonard突然走过来，他把平板上一个坐标指给他看，“这是根据目击者重新定位到的杀手出现过的位置，他似乎离你以前住的镇子不远……”

Todd拉过平板把地图放大，一个疯狂的想法在他脑袋中形成。

“如果说，杀手的目标并不是bambam，而是金有谦的话……”

“Todd，亲爱的，你知道我不可能派一整个行动小组去到一个你猜想的地方。”

“我知道，”Todd点点头，“所以只有你和我。”

几乎是一瞬间，金有谦突然绷紧了身子，他拉着bambam掩藏到书桌后面，屏息捕捉着他刚才听到的异常响动。

书金有谦从后腰摸出枪来递给bambam，然后他将一把匕首攥在手里。

他回头看了一眼bambam，对方正茫然地看着自己，他只是一个写写论文偶尔在便利店兼职的男孩，对这种事唯一的印象存在在几步质量不佳的好莱坞电影上。

“怎么做？”他用口型询问着。

金有谦思考了一会，然后他也用口型回答他，“想想那只熊。”

Oh shit.

bambam几乎立刻就明白了他的意思。他朝他点点头，用力克制着呼吸，好像不这样做的话他的心脏就要顺着喉咙跳出来了。

书房的门被一点一点推开。一个身影闪进来，他的动作让bambam想起伺机而动的猎豹。

几乎是同时，金有谦和黑影扑在一起。他们的动作迅速狠戾，银色的匕首在黑暗中亮着凌厉的光。

黑影对着金有谦的伤口狠狠出拳，金有谦闷哼一声，反手把刀尖划过对方的伤口。

很快，沉默的格斗中开始有了沉重的喘息和吼叫。

在一声巨响中，bambam看到金有谦被扑到在地，他的后脑撞在了书柜角上，黑影握着匕首向他重来。

bambam快要尖叫了，他的手死死地握着枪。

他强迫自己冷静下来，告诉自己现在还不是时候。

他双眼发红地看着倒在地上的金有谦。

他数着，一，二……

金有谦睁开眼，转头对着bambam用口型说：“就现在。”

bambam站起来，对着他的太阳穴扣动扳机。

黑影愣了一秒，也许还不到一秒，他几乎是在枪响的一瞬间矮下身子，抬手将匕首朝bambam甩去。

锋利的刀尖扎进bambam的左肩，bambam痛呼一声，枪掉在地上，黑影站起来，从后腰掏出枪来对准了他。

在他扣动扳机的前一刻，他的脚踝被用力地拉了一下，子弹打偏在厚实的木质书桌上。金有谦咬着牙，死死拽住他的脚腕。

黑影愤恨地用另一只脚朝他踹去。

bambam在那极短的一瞬间重新拾起枪，再次朝黑影射击。

枪声响起，黑影捂住左肩。

他似乎感受不到疼痛，在重击了金有谦的头部后凶狠地朝bambam扑来。

“Oh god,”bambam盯着失去意识的金有谦，眼神突然暗淡下去。

又是一阵枪响。

黑影倒在bambam身前。

浓稠的血从他头部蔓延开来。

Leonard保持着开枪的姿势走进书房。

“噢！老天！bambam！”他突然松了一口气。

**-Friday-**

“感觉怎么样？”bambam带着缠满了纱布的身体走到金有谦的床边。

金有谦在分辨出周围的环境后猛地跳起来，“我在哪儿？”

“别担心，”bambam按住他的身子，“这是Leo家，不会有人追到这里的。”

金有谦刚躺下没有两秒钟他又跳起来，他抓住bambam的手腕，“这是第几天。”

“呃……”bambam不安地缩回手，“星期五，最后一天。”

“噢老天……”金有谦声音颤抖着，“老天……”

“其实，这也没什么，”bambam晃晃脑袋，“至少我知道了那个古怪的、一直不肯出现的灵魂伴侣到底是谁，老实说，这个人选还不赖。”

“不，不行，”金有谦固执地坐起来，“我们得解决这个。”

“噢抱歉，打扰了……”Todd端着餐盘进来时正好撞见他们两个双手紧握着。

“没事，Todd。”bambam让他进来。

“嘿Todd。”金有谦朝他露出一个勉强的微笑。

“嘿，伙计，”Todd用眼神示意着他一身的伤口，“这段时间不太好过，huh？我听到你们刚才似乎在说到，呃，灵魂标记的事？”

“Todd……”bambam想要打断他。

“不不不，听我说完，”Todd坚持着，“我昨天听到bambam说了你的英雄故事，我在想，既然你体内的血清可以消除你的灵魂标记，那……”

“你是说，如果把金有谦的血输到我体内，我的灵魂标记也有可能被消除？”

“不行！”金有谦立刻否定了这个提议，“我体内的血清是个瑕疵品，你不知道会对身体造成多大的伤害。”

“会比因为超过七天没有灵魂连接而死去的伤害更大吗？”Todd反问他。

“……这太危险了。”金有谦僵持着。

“嘿，哥们，”bambam看着金有谦，“这是我们现在唯一的方法了，没理由不去试一试。况且，跟你变得一样，对我来说好像也不是什么不幸的事。”

Todd挑挑眉，做了一个鬼脸。

金有谦狠狠地盯着眼前的bambam，他看上去像昨晚一样坚定又温柔，好像没什么可以阻止他一样。

“好吧。”他妥协了。

bambam出神地看着缓缓向他体内输送的红色液体。

他感到手腕内侧的灵魂标记那儿温热、湿润，像被一块热毛巾包裹着。

金有谦握着他的另一只手，死死地看着他的垂下的眼睛。

“你知道你的灵魂标记写的是什么吗？”bambam突然问。

金有谦摇摇头，“我那时候还看不到。”

bambam握住金有谦的手指把它贴近那串文字。

**“Wonders Never Cease.”**

他轻声念出这句话。

**“奇迹永不停止。”**

金有谦复述了一遍。

那行文字悄悄消失了。

bambam闭起眼睛，像是陷入了一场不知道什么时候会醒来的睡眠。

金有谦仍然握着他的手。

他们的手腕上没有漂亮的灵魂标记。

但在这个周五，他们坠入爱河。

Todd靠在门边上，Leonard握住他的手。

“你知道我在想什么吗？”Todd轻声说，“等bambam醒来，我要告诉他，他和他的灵魂伴侣相遇的场景，烂透了。”

**-完-**


	18. Wrong Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 金有谦拨错了号码；BamBam是个天使；Two Fools in Love

“我大概是要孤独终老了，”金有谦握着手机靠在路灯边上，“我就是没办法进行一次正常的约会。”

金有谦刚刚搞砸了和一个他觉得还不错的家伙的第一次约会，还错过了回家的最后一班公车。他摸出手机打给他的合租室友，希望能通过卖惨的方式说服他来接自己回家。

电话那头沉默了一会，然后一个陌生的声音传过来。

“嘿，呃……我猜你是拨错了号码，”对方的声音听上去挺年轻，透着一点点懒倦，背景里有小声的音乐，“不过没关系！听着，我猜你经历了一个不太美好的约会，尝试一下陌生人的建议，现在回家去泡个澡，穿上最舒服的睡衣，换一床被单，钻进去，然后闭上眼。啊对了，听一听Cigarettes After Sex的John Wayne是不会出错的，晚安！拜拜！”

金有谦盯着手机看了一会，通讯人是他室友的名字没错，他思考了一下，大概是前不久室友刚换了号码，他存储的时候输错了数字，而后来也没有跟他通话过，所以搞了一个乌龙。

“嗷！”金有谦抱住脑袋，“好尴尬！”

最后金有谦打车回了家，室友不知道去哪个天南地北潇洒了，他脱下鞋子站在黑暗的房间，那个陌生好听的声音在他脑中响起，他沉默地站了一会，然后踏进了淋浴间。

金有谦泡了个有生以来最长时间的澡，而且用了浴缸，自从他进入青春期后他就没再用过浴缸了，他觉得在浴缸泡澡娘爆了，很有损他“硬汉”的形象。不过从今开始他大概要重新斟酌一下关于浴缸泡澡的刻板印象了。

他套上一件纯棉T恤，衣服尺码偏大，松垮地挂在他身上，这让他觉得非常自在。然后他从衣橱里抱出清洗过的床单和一条新的被子换上，他甚至还在枕头上撒了点香水。最后他躺进床里，打开蓝牙音箱，搜索到Cigarettes After Sex的John Wayne，点击单曲循环。

他闭上双眼，从未如此顺利地进入了睡眠。

第二天醒来时金有谦几乎觉得重获新生，他全身轻松充满活力，连楼上住户除螨吸尘的噪音都显得没那么恼人。

他跳下床洗漱，然后做了顿丰盛健康的早餐，室友在他吃到一半时顶着乱糟糟的头发走进厨房，他上下打量着神清气爽的金有谦，不怀好意地笑了笑。

“看来某人昨天的约会很成功？”

“不，昨天的约会是个灾难。”金有谦喝了一口橙汁，向他的室友展开一个微笑。

“老天啊，”室友一脸关切地坐到餐桌上，“听我说，一次约会失败不算什么，机会多着呢，千万不要因为一次打击就……”

金有谦不解地看了他一眼，“就什么？”

“呃，就……就举止不正常？我猜，你看上去跟往常很不一样，作为室友兼兄弟我很担心你的心理状况……”

“吃你的三明治吧！”金有谦大笑着在桌子底下踹了他一脚，“我去工作室了，记得洗碗！”

*******

金有谦一整天都出奇的顺利，他搞定了一个难缠的客户，又接到了一个各方面都不错的项目，晚上他的老板还请了工作室的人去酒吧喝酒，要知道他的老板是个连领用纸巾都要写一份申请书的吝啬鬼。

酒量差劲的金有谦被工作室的小姑娘们合伙灌酒，没多久就喝了半醉，他双腿打飘地朝卫生间走着，洗了把冷水脸，然后决定去外面呼吸会新鲜空气。

外面还稍微有点冷，他随意靠在墙壁上缩了缩脖子，周围有几对吻得火辣的情侣，还有几个聚在一起抽烟的小年轻，金有谦视线随意掠过周围的景致，然后定在了一点上。

那是个仅仅是站姿就足够吸引人的男人，他斜倚着路灯，灯光罩在他身上显得柔和又安静。没多久一辆车停在他面前，男人凑上前询问了些什么，然后坐上了车。

金有谦瞥到一眼他的侧脸，那一瞬间他像是被人当胸揍了一拳，又像是整个人从高空坠落到了一块巨大的棉花糖上。

他眨了眨眼，然后掏出手机。

“我一定会孤独终老了。”

电话那头依旧沉默了许久才开口，“你知道你拨错了电话对吧？”

“嗯？呃……抱歉……”金有谦恍惚了一会，按下通讯人完全是下意识的反应，他这会也不知道他究竟是忘记他存错了号码，还是故意打给了这个赠与了他美好一天的陌生人。

“没关系。”电话那头的声音柔和沉稳，“嘿，我正好有时间，你可以把我当做是那种，呃就像是，开导热线之类的……”

金有谦吸了吸鼻子，又裹紧了身上的夹克，“我刚才看见了一个人，我只看到了他的背影和侧脸，但我立刻想要和他共度余生。”

“……”电话那头沉默了，“哇喔……这听上去，很超现实。”

“对吧，很超现实，可我真的这样想了。”

“那，你可以上去问他要联系方式，用些老套的台词。”

“不，不不，他已经走了，所以我才会说我要孤独终老了。”

“嘿别这样想，也许你们还会见面！”电话那头的男人努力将语气变得雀跃一些，“上帝可是个浪漫的女孩子。”

“哈哈，这是什么说法？上帝是女孩子？”

“对啊，是个有着浪漫情怀的甜蜜小姑娘，所以不要担心你们一定会再见的！”

金有谦感觉到一阵温热正从他的耳朵里缓慢淌进心脏中，“哇，我感觉好多了。”

电话那头轻笑了一声，听上去很欣慰的感觉，“看来我可以考虑一下做些深夜开导热线之类的副业了！”

“没错，你应该考虑，你一定得考虑！”金有谦跟着他笑起来。

“我得挂了！”电话那头传来了短暂的交谈，“喔对了，我叫bambam。”

“谢谢你，bambam，”他握住手机，“我叫金有谦，你的第一位热线来电。”

“第二位也是你！”bambam笑着挂了电话。

*******

金有谦有两周时间没去酒吧了，他忙项目忙得要死，终于在这个天气很不错的日子结了项，他约了室友出来喝酒，不过那位不靠谱的兄弟来酒吧还没两分钟就跟一个火辣的姑娘套上了近乎。

金有谦以为自己眼花了，不远处的一个身影像极了他那晚见到的那个人，他心脏开始狂跳，接着在那人转过身来时摒住了呼吸。

那个人也看向他，眼神在晦暗不明的灯光下显得意味深长，金有谦确信他朝自己笑了一下，这让他心里有些情绪膨胀起来，他手脚僵硬，背后甚至出了冷汗。

然后他逃跑了。

他跑出酒吧靠在墙壁上喘着气，然后懊恼地掏出手机，点开那个写着“bambam”的通讯人。

铃声响了十几秒，然后熟悉的声音传来。

“嗨，有谦！”

“我又见到他了！”

“……”对方似乎在消化他这句话的意思，“你是指，上次那位害你要孤独终老的人吗？”

“对！是他！我刚刚又见到他了！”

“哇喔！那很棒！”bambam的声音刻意地压得低了些，似乎在一个狭小的空间里，“快上去要联系方式呀，这次可不要让他跑掉！”

“呃……事实上，嗯……”金有谦摸了摸鼻子，“我逃跑了。他看到我了，我发誓他还冲我笑了下，我不知道要怎么办，然后我该死的跑出来了！天呐！”

bambam沉默了很长一段时间，长到金有谦几乎以为他挂了电话。

“嘿，别这样，”bambam的声音有点颤抖，金有谦不知道这是不是他的错觉，“不如你详细说说看，我们来分析一下。”

“我刚刚在酒吧，看到一个跟上次那个人非常非常像的背影，然后那个人突然转过身来，我确信那就是他，我盯着他看了好久，他也看到我，还朝我微笑了，我不知道那是什么意思，是我看他太久他觉得被冒犯到了吗？还是他对我也有点……呃……兴趣？”

“那你呢？”bambam问了一个新问题，“你对那个人是怎么的感觉的？真的是因为他的背影，或是侧脸，别的什么的，吸引到你了？”

金有谦叹了口气，脑袋向后靠在墙壁上，“就，就是一种感觉，怎么说，我每天能看到那么多的人，他们的背影、正脸、侧脸，每个人都有他们的闪光点，但是他不一样，他的存在就好像是……他本身就是光芒，哪怕是他站在那里，带给我的冲击也像是一场爆炸。我不知道……我不知道这是什么感觉，我从没体会过，所以我很害怕，你明白吗？因为他对于我来说就是个陌生的人，我不知道他会是怎样的，他会友好吗？还是刻薄冷漠？他会喜欢小动物吗？他听什么音乐？爱看什么电影？他讨厌什么？这些我一无所知，但我爱他带给我的感觉……老天，你知道，如果你是他就好了，这听上去很疯狂，但我现在觉得如果你是他就好了，你那么好，你赠予了我美好生活的体验，哪怕我在电话里就像个醉熏熏的酒鬼。我知道你爱的音乐，你爱享受生活，我有些了解你……我的天，如果你是他就好了……”

bambam一言不发地听着他把内心的恐惧打开给他看，他咬着下唇思考着该怎么开口。

“谢谢你跟我说我带给你的感受，我很高兴，”他这样开始，“不过，既然那个人就在那里，为什么不走上去，直接问他，是爱猫还是爱狗，爱听什么音乐，最爱哪个导演，讨厌什么，直接去问他，不要逃跑，那很……逃跑是很没用的做法，我跟你保证他一定会很开心和你分享这些。”

金有谦恐慌的心情因为bambam的话稍稍安稳下来，他攥紧了身侧的拳头，“如果我回去之后他不在那里了怎么办？”

“那你就打电话给我，我去找你。”

*******

金有谦重重地深呼吸，然后转身回到酒吧内。他回到最初的地方环顾四周，失望地发现并没有那个人的身影。

他懊恼地垂下头，又摸出手机，这次bambam接的很快。

“他不在，他走了。”金有谦沮丧地说。

“也许他刚才被你吓到了，躲去卫生间也想要打一个求助电话之类的。”bambam的嗓音在有些嘈杂的背景下显得格外柔和，金有谦几乎能想象出他嘴角含笑的样子。

“不，也许他只是对我有点失望，觉得我是个胆小鬼。”

“每个人在爱上谁的时候都是胆小鬼，所以别担心，你再等等看。”

“是吗？”金有谦握紧了手机，他坐下来，决定不再像个莽撞的青少年一样四处打探，“那我要等多久？”

他没想问这个问题，他觉得错过了就是错过了，错过的人是等不回来的，他只是想要找个人说说话——不，他只是想要找bambam说说话。

“两分钟？”bambam回他。

“哈哈，你说的就像他真的很害羞地躲在卫生间里一样。”

“也许就是呢？”bambam回答他，“也许他就是一个会为第一次见面感到紧张的人呢。就像你一样，在面对一个让自己的心脏跳得要爆炸的人时下意识想要逃开，就给他两分钟吧。”

“好，好的。”金有谦全身放松下来，他太爱跟bambam聊天，“嘿，不如来聊一聊你。”

“我？聊我什么？”bambam的声音有些紧张，这让金有谦情不自禁地幻想起他的表情会是怎样的。

“你喜欢猫还是狗？你喜欢哪个导演？讨厌哪种蔬菜？你多大了？生活在哪里？之类的。”

金有谦几乎是脱口而出，他在想，他应该多了解一下电话这头的人，如果有机会的话一定要约他出来见面，因为他已经错过了那个背影，他不想再错过这个好听的声音和有趣的灵魂。

“这些我们可以当面说。”

电话那头的背景杂音变得响起来，bambam的话淹没在音乐声中，金有谦忽然觉得心跳飞快，他不知道发生了什么，他微微抬起头。

*******

他又看见了那个人，他穿过人群朝自己走来，他嘴角挂着笑容，整个人像一束清透的光。他踏着音乐走近自己，他右手举着手机贴在耳朵上。

金有谦看着面前的人，他听到自己的心跳声。

然后一个熟悉的声音响起，透过面前的人的嘴唇，同时也透过他耳边的手机。

“嘿，你好，我叫bambam，很高兴认识你。”

**-完-**


	19. 谎话镇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在四月一号这一天，人们决定只说真话。

*******

“早上好，金有谦，”Vlada抱着一大袋蔬菜和她刚好出门倒垃圾的邻居打着招呼，“今天天气真好，你打算做什么吗？”

“呃……”金有谦抓了抓他乱七八糟的头发，“如果把水槽里的碗洗掉不算的话，那就没有。”

“太好了！”褐发姑娘的眼睛亮起来，整个人都像是被注入了一管神秘的快乐药剂，“我建议你可以和bambam在一起，然后出去约会！”

“……”

“多妙的主意啊！”Vlada弯起她可爱的眼睛，“你们两个甜蜜又英俊的小甜心，镇上没有谁比你们更登对啦！”

啊对了，这是谎话镇！人们总喜欢说些与他们的真实想法相反的话，所以这个调皮的褐发姑娘想说的其实是“你们两个小混蛋最好一辈子都不要和对方说话”。

想到这里，金有谦心里松了一口气。

这就对了，任谁都看得出来他和bambam是一对相处得很不愉快的邻居。

你瞧，他们的房子之间的围栏有一个人那么高，如果不是因为害怕挡住阳光，也许他们愿意把它修到屋顶那儿。他们不会打招呼，也不会相互在美妙的周末给对方送去刚烤好的苹果派。他们连倒垃圾都会特意错开对方的时间。

所以他们怎么可能在一起。

“我明白的，Vlada，你放心。”金有谦朝她露出一种“我全都懂”的微笑。

“不！不是！”褐发女孩在金有谦的微笑中愣了一秒，然后大惊失色地解释，“我说的是真话！真话！嘿甜心！这是我这辈子说的最真实的话，你可以把它送去鉴定站鉴定它的真话浓度！”

说着Vlada从她口中吐出一个散发着光泽的、生奶油色的小圆珠，她匆忙地绕过门前的草坪走到金有谦旁边。

“给你！去鉴定！”她把那个小圆珠递到他手里，“请一定要和bambam在一起！”她说完又匆忙走回了自己的房子。

金有谦瞪着手心里那个圆润的小球，过了一会才把他小心翼翼地放进口袋，他搭配的表情几乎可以称之为“哭笑不得”。

而正是因为这段令他“哭笑不得”的小插曲，他倒垃圾的时间比平时长了些许，特意与他错开的bambam打着哈欠走出来倒垃圾时正好碰上了他。

一瞬间他们的表情迅速地变成了某种厌恶的、势不两立的、再多一秒两个人就要相互说垃圾话甚至打起来的那种表情。

为了减少不必要的言语和肢体接触，他们选择了立刻转头不看彼此。金有谦用力地转身朝家门口走去，而bambam正狠狠地把那个黑色垃圾袋丢进垃圾桶。

而他们不知道的是，就在他们错开眼神的那一刻，镇上的所有人都因为疼痛叫唤了一声，那种疼痛很是微妙，像是一根针戳进了他们的脑袋然后打开了某个开关。很快他们的脑袋里变得湿漉漉雾蒙蒙的，很像小镇后面的那片树林。一个声音，或者说是一种意识在他们的脑袋里浮现出来：金有谦和bambam必须要在一起。

*******

bambam在挑选杏仁粉和蜂蜜。

Wilson先生的杏仁粉是最棒的，他家自己酿造的蜂蜜也是bambam的心头爱。

“上午好，bambam！”Wilson先生靠在柜台上和他闲聊，“最近在忙什么？”

“忙着消磨时间，Wilson先生！”bambam笑嘻嘻地接过包装好的杏仁粉和蜂蜜。

“啊，我像你这么大的时候，我的女儿Liz已经出生啦！”Wilson先生撑着他的脑袋，“你瞧，我并不比你大很多，但我的Liz却跟你差不多年纪……”

噢又开始了，bambam在他的心里疲惫地叹了口气，Wilson先生总是想要把他的可爱女儿介绍给自己。

“我听说Liz已经有男朋友啦！是个小有名气的画家，真是替她感到高兴！”bambam真诚地说。

“噢是的！他们这会儿正在豌豆集市做些小生意呢！”Wilson先生想到这件事后整个脸的亮起来，“所以我说，你也得赶快找一个啦！”他伸长手臂跨过柜台很是勉强地在bambam肩膀上拍了拍，“我是说，你不考虑一下和金有谦在一起吗？”

“……”

bambam短暂地被Wilson先生荒谬的提议吓到了，但他英俊又聪明，所以他很快就反应过来，这只是谎话镇的可爱居民们的小爱好。他们总喜欢说点谎话，好像说真话时他们的舌头会起泡似的。

“哈！我明白的！”bambam朝Wilson先生俏皮地眨眨眼，“您放心好了！”

“嗯？”Wilson先生慌张地朝他摆摆手，“不不不不不不！bambam先生！我说的是真话！”他急匆匆地从口中吐出一个小圆珠，把它放到bambam手里，“你大可以去鉴定站鉴定它的真话浓度，我敢保证它是100%！”

“呃……”bambam盯着他手心的那个小圆珠，它圆润、温和、散发着生奶油的颜色，“好的。”他怀疑地说，小心翼翼地把它收进口袋。

“这就对了小伙子！”Wilson先生再次十分勉强地拍了拍他的肩膀，“请一定好好考虑我的建议！”

为了表现出自己的真诚与热情，Wilson先生还在bambam的手中塞了一大把新鲜的山楂。

bambam抱着他的杏仁粉和蜂蜜，手里抓着一包山楂走在路上。

他拿起一颗山楂丢进嘴里。酸甜的口感在他的口腔里爆炸开来。

很突然的，他的脑袋里突然闪过了几个碎片一样的画面，他看到了几颗散落在地上的山楂，某种棉质布料的一角，还有一张非常焦急的、甚至快要哭出来的金有谦的脸。

bambam觉得这些画面有种可怕的真实感，但他确信他的记忆中并没有这样的经历。

快要哭出来的金有谦？太滑稽了！bambam就只见过马上就要来跟自己吵架的金有谦和已经在和自己吵架的金有谦，从来没见过第三个版本。

他站在阳光底下，仔细观察着手中的山楂。

它们圆润、饱满，每一颗都十分新鲜，让人口中自动分泌出唾液。

但除了这些，它们没再提供更多的信息。

bambam摇摇头，收起那包山楂朝家里走去。

*******

Liz和她的画家男朋友Joshua正在豌豆集市里贩卖巧克力豆。

他们像所有甜蜜的情侣一样黏在一起，在没人光顾的时候那个有着一头漂亮卷发的姑娘会把各种形状的巧克力豆摆在自己的脸上，而她的男朋友则会敬业地用一千种方式夸赞她的美丽，并许下了九百七十个“我要为你作一幅画”的承诺。

金有谦出现在他们的摊子前时，他们的表情都亮起来。

“嗨！甜心！想要来点巧克力豆吗！”Liz冲他招手。

“你看起来有点疲惫，怎么了老兄？”Joshua关切地询问他，“需要来点巧克力豆补充能量吗？”

金有谦的确……感到疲惫。

就在二十分钟前，他走进豌豆集市开始，他每经过一个摊子，摊主都会热情地拉住他的手，关切地询问他今天有没有和bambam在一起。

最开始金有谦认为这只是镇上一小部分淘气的居民在联合对他恶作剧，逐渐地他开始感到愤怒，不管怎么说，他跟bambam之间存在着难以言喻的相互讨厌和嫌弃，这样的玩笑让他感到自己被羞辱了。

而现在，在口袋里已经鼓鼓囊囊地装了十几颗真话珠，并且每个人都信誓旦旦地向他保证他们说的话都是可以经受鉴定的真话时，金有谦迷茫了。

金有谦迷茫地盯着他眼前形状各异、看上去很是诱人的巧克力豆。

“那是Liz最近设计的，刺猬形状的巧克力豆，山楂味的，妙极了不是吗！”Joshua热情地向他介绍着她女朋友可爱有趣的点子，“Lizzy说她那天突然梦见了背上戳满了山楂的刺猬，她就想到了这个点子，她真是个艺术家，对吧老兄！”

金有谦看着那一篮刺猬形状的巧克力豆。

它们做得非常精致，金有谦甚至可以看出那些小刺猬的表情，可爱、生动、鲜活，好像曾经在他的手心里活蹦乱跳过。

金有谦拿出一颗刺猬形状的巧克力豆放在嘴里。

巧克力味浓郁，还伴随着酸甜的山楂味，那使得整个巧克力豆的口感丰富、清爽，让人想要不停地吃下去。

金有谦的脑袋突然扭曲了一秒钟。

他之所以会选择“扭曲”这个词语，是因为刚才他的脑子里闪过了一些不属于他记忆中的画面。

一个垫着棉布的小篮子，一只刺猬蜷缩在里面，但它像是图像突然加载失败一样又消失了，还有bambam的脸。那张脸上写满了焦急和心碎，虽然金有谦从未见过这样的bambam，但那不能使他否认那画面非常真实。

他沉思了片刻，然后说，“请帮我包一些刺猬形状的巧克力豆。”

“没问题！”Liz展开一个明亮的笑容。

就在刚才，她还觉得脑袋里湿漉漉的，但很突然的，水汽散开了一点，一个全新的意识从中浮现出来：金有谦和bambam在一起了。

她感到高兴，所以给金有谦包了满满一纸袋巧克力豆。

金有谦把钱递给Joshua，年轻的画家在接过钱时突然大叫了一声。

“噢！我差点忘了！”他拍拍脑袋，从摊子底下拿出一个被卷起来并用丝带系好了的画，“这是我照着Lizzy的描述画的，你知道的，那只刺猬，Lizzy说在那个梦里她梦见bambam正抱着它，所以我们想应该把这幅画送给他。”

金有谦确信他听懂了Joshua的每一个字，但他的确没有听懂。

“恕我冒昧，”他犹豫着说，“既然是送给bam……”他在说那个名字的时候有点卡壳，好像很久没说了需要在舌头上加点润滑油，“bambam的画，为什么要给我？”

Joshua和Liz显得比金有谦还要迷茫。

“反正你们都在一起了，给你和给他难道不是一样的吗？”Liz缓缓开口。

“啊，还是你怀疑我在画中加了点不太好的信号，”Joshua开动了他的肥皂剧脑筋，“别担心伙计！我可以先打开给你看！反正最后你的男朋友也会打开给你看的！”

Joshua打开那副画，一只刺猬生动地展现在上面，它的背上扎着鲜红的山楂，Joshua很有想象力地用白色画笔为那些山楂营造出了一种闪亮的质感。

还有两只手臂展现在画中，它们修长、匀称、肌肉分布得恰到好处。

金有谦认出来那是bambam的手臂。在他们的若干次肢体冲突中，他见过bambam的手臂，正如Joshua的画中那样纤细又充满力量。

“我们在一起了？”

金有谦终于把注意力从那副画中移开了。

“噢别害羞，甜心，”Liz朝他挥挥手，“我们都为你们这对英俊又甜蜜的小情侣感到高兴。”

“我们没有在一起！”金有谦大声解释着。

“你瞧，这没什么，”Joshua搭着他的肩膀，“我知道一开始在别人面前承认是件难事，过段时间就好了伙计。”

“不！”金有谦急于辩解，以至于脸颊都开始发红了，“我们没有在一起！我和bambam，我们不可能在一起！”

“噢你看他！”Liz笑着倒在她的男朋友怀里，“这个小男孩都脸红了。”

金有谦非常想立刻吐出真话珠来丢给这对小情侣去鉴定，但考虑到有那么多人都信誓旦旦地把“请和bambam在一起”做成真话珠丢给了他，金有谦有理由怀疑鉴定站已经出了问题。

他思考再三，忍辱负重地从Joshua手里接过那幅画。

不知道为什么，那幅画在他手里真的有些沉重，好像那只刺猬有了真实的重量，正真实地躺在他的手心。

*******

所以这个世界疯了。

bambam瘫在他的沙发上，盯着头顶的吊灯。

在他一路走回家的短短五百米的路程中，每个人都会拉着他的手激动地诉说着在得知金有谦和bambam在一起后自己是多么的喜悦、欣慰，他们像是看到了童话故事里王子和王子终于在一起的结局一样高兴得手舞足蹈，差点拉着一脸疑惑的当事人在街上跳起舞来。

起初bambam还会质疑他们在玩某种无聊的恶作剧，但当每个被质疑的人都自信地把真话珠交到他手上时，bambam放弃了。

还是我疯了？

他自言自语。

他闻到隔壁的Duncan太太在熬山楂酱。酸甜浓郁的味道钻进他的鼻腔。

他甚至能听到锅中翻滚着的泡泡破裂的声音。

他的脑袋模糊起来，像是玻璃被附上了一层水汽。

一些画面又出现了，这一次它们停留的时间久了些，足够bambam看清楚了那只蜷缩在篮子里的刺猬。那个地方非常眼熟，bambam皱着眉，努力地想要想起来。

他的脑袋里像是戳进了很多刺，疼痛让他的眼前出现闪烁的白色，他焦躁地把脑袋摆来摆去，更多的画面挤进来，他看到了那个蜷缩着刺猬的篮子被放在了他的壁炉旁边，他看到了金有谦盘腿坐在刺猬旁边抬头朝他大笑的样子，他看到了自己搭在金有谦脑袋上的手……

画面越来越拥挤，他们像高速变换着的卡片在bambam的脑子里翻转移动着。

山楂酱的味道渗透进他全身。

最后所有的画面突然消失。

一片树林停留在他的脑海中。

bambam猛地从沙发上跳起来，朝小镇后面的树林跑去，连门也忘了关上。

*******

金有谦抱着膝盖蹲在一棵树前。

那幅应该要给bambam的画摊开在旁边，上面还压着一包刺猬形状的巧克力豆。

他脑袋中的画面越来越多了，几乎让他怀疑他所存在的世界究竟是不是真实的那一个。

刺猬。

一切的根源就在这儿。

但他不知道该怎么做。

bambam气喘吁吁地停在金有谦的身后。

他看着他的邻居、多年来的死对头、永远和自己作对的金有谦，他的背影缩得小小的，一点也不像以前与自己针锋相对的样子。

事情总要解决的。

他走过去，在他旁边蹲下，用前所未有的温柔语气说了声“嘿”。

他们就这么沉默地蹲在那棵树前。

“Joshua让我给你的。”金有谦把那张画递给他。

bambam把那张画放在他们中间，他认出那只刺猬，和闪过他脑袋的画面中的那只一模一样。一股诡异的熟悉感漫过他的全身，他甚至能感受到那只刺猬躺在他的手臂中的触感。

bambam因此颤抖了一下。

一颗真话珠从他的口袋里滚落下来，掉在那幅画中的一颗山楂上。

bambam伸手去捡，可是他捡起来的是一颗闪亮的山楂。

而那颗真话珠留在了画中。

Wilson先生的声音飘散在湿漉漉的空气中：“你不考虑一下和金有谦在一起吗？”

他们看着彼此，眼神中流露着相同的惊讶和好奇。

金有谦把口袋里的真话珠倾倒在那幅画上。

如他所料，真话珠留在了画中，闪亮的山楂滚落到一边。

Vlade和豌豆集市的摊主们的声音交织在一起传出来，消失在空气里。

bambam把他收集到的真话珠倒在画上。

又是层出不穷的“你和金有谦在一起了我真为你们感到高兴”飘散开来。

*******

滚落在一旁的山楂不知道为什么会散发出浓郁的酸甜味道来，金有谦和bambam因此昏昏沉沉，在他们倒下去之前，他们的瞳孔中印着彼此的脸。

一段完整的记忆涌入他们的湿漉漉的、充满了山楂气味的脑袋里。

金有谦和bambam脑袋凑在一起，叽叽咕咕地对着那个蜷缩在篮子里的刺猬说着什么。

他们很开心它顺利地长大了，要知道，那天他们发现它时，它还是个全身粉嫩、一只手掌就能托住的小家伙。

金有谦很庆幸当初那个和bambam一起饲养它的决定。他有了更多理由进入bambam的家，在所有没有正当理由但又很想见到他的邻居时，他可以带上一包山楂敲开bambam的门，然后和他度过一段愉快的相处时光。

bambam很庆幸当初那个和金有谦一起饲养他的决定。他有了更多的理由把金有谦约出来，买杏仁粉或者蜂蜜、交换刚烤好的苹果派，甚至是一起去集市上买点山楂。

他们将来会在一起，虽然现在还没有，但任谁看来那都充满了逻辑。

他们的刺猬是在一个夜晚不见的。

金有谦和bambam发现时，无论如何也没办法在找到那个可爱的、喜欢在背上戳满山楂的小家伙。

他们焦急、心碎，还差点吵了一架，但他们用一个拥抱化解了这些。

但很快一切都变了。

独属于树林的那种湿润青涩的气息逐渐渗透进小镇的每一个角落。所有人的记忆都像是被一支铅笔和橡皮篡改了。

终于在某一天，当他们醒来，他们意识到自己生活在谎话镇，他们热爱说谎话，金有谦和bambam是一对相处得很不愉快的邻居。

噢，真是遗憾。

*******

金有谦和bambam醒来时，他们的脑袋靠着脑袋，就像是无数次他们凑在一起观察他们的刺猬一样。

他们爬起来，沉默地处理着塞进他们脑袋里的信息。

画躺在他们中间，刺猬的背上还有两颗山楂。它们看起来与整幅画格格不入，急需要被替换掉。

但他们没有真话珠了。

“这不困难。”金有谦看着bambam，一个主意在他脑中形成，“我叫金有谦。”

他把这句话吐出来，放到画中的山楂上。

没有反应。

“……”

“……”

他们在不甘心中又尝试了“我叫bambam”、“我很英俊”、“我的腿很长”这类不容置疑的事实。但无一例外这些都没有用。

他们看向彼此。

答案就藏在他们心里的某个地方，但他们一直在刻意回避着它。

在这片湿润的、青涩的气息下，他们还是一对一见面就会吵架的小混蛋，哪怕在那段记忆中他们是如何的亲密、美好、离手牵手在一起就差一点点，但在此刻那个答案还是很难说出口。

为了让一切回归到它本来的面貌，金有谦和bambam决定为此做出一些牺牲。他们努力地想要挖掘出对方会吸引到自己的地方，以确保当他们说出那句话时真话珠可以通过鉴定站的鉴定。

但他们发现这并没有想象中的困难。甚至，其实这相当简单。

金有谦发现bambam，英俊、可爱、有趣，他热爱生活，每件事都做得很出色，天生就很吸引人的目光，哪怕他蹲在湿漉漉的泥土上也显得明亮又美好。

bambam发现金有谦，英俊、可爱、有趣，他纯净得像一捧顺滑的生奶油，但又聪明得在人群中闪闪发光，哪怕他蹲在湿漉漉的泥土上也让人很难移开视线。

“我想我们错过了彼此很久。”

“也许我们可以在一起。”

答案脱口而出，真话珠躺在他们手心。

它圆润、温热、散发着融化后的香草冰淇淋的光泽。

金有谦和bambam把它们放在画中。

两颗山楂滚落下来。

刺猬的背上背满了真话珠。

它蜷缩得紧了一些，然后又舒展开来，它的眼睛在金有谦和bambam身上停留了一会，接着它把自己蜷成一团，从画纸上滚落出来。

*******

金有谦和bambam像是最开始发现它时一样把它捧在手心走回镇上。

他们的肩膀擦过彼此，这引起他们轻微的发抖。

在那些恼人的水汽退去后，他们才意识到过去那段日子里他们的脑袋是如此的湿润、闷滞、长满了苔藓。

他们等不及想要回到bambam的家里，走到那个壁炉旁，把手中的小家伙仔细安置好。

然后他们得坐好，认认真真地重新说一遍那句重要的话。

*******

在那个夜晚，所有人都沉沉睡去。

刺猬睁着它的眼睛，它看上去疲惫极了。

因为守护一座小镇的真实是件很辛苦的事。

你瞧，上次它就被邪恶的谎话恶魔抓走了。

多亏那两个正蜷缩在一起睡着的男孩，它才能够从恶魔手中逃脱出来，继续守护这座安静又漂亮的小镇。

**-完-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *我真的养过刺猬，我叫她Dream。  
> *骗你的。  
> *我叫她斯嘉丽·约翰逊。  
> *愚人节快乐;)


	20. In the Blink of an Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 所有人都看得出来金有谦和bambam之间有点什么，而他们自以为掩饰得很好。

*******

金有谦就这么做了。

或许是会议室的暖气开得太足，或许是刚才的会议内容让他昏昏欲睡，又或许是bambam盯着他的眼神太让人头晕目眩了，总之金有谦就这么做了。

他在会议室吻了bambam，当着所有组员的面。

整个会议室都安静地盯着他们两个，金有谦僵硬地保持着把手放在bambam颈侧的姿势，感到大家的视线像是酒精喷灯在炙烤布丁脆壳层一样投射到他的背部，而bambam在反应过来之后整张脸上都慌张地写着“快做点什么！”。

金有谦快速地观察了一下大家的表情，几个刚进组的年轻探员像是刚刚目睹了自己的父母在调情一样惊恐，Wade和Joseph露出他们一贯欠揍的看好戏的表情，而Tanya正抱着手臂靠在椅背上朝他们投来一种“我就知道”的了然凝视。

不论是哪一种，都让人难堪而尴尬，更重要的是，他和bambam费尽心思隐藏的小秘密极有可能就此曝光。

他们都还没准备好让这一切发生。

金有谦想到了一个补救方案，用他仅剩不多的脑部细胞。

老天啊，我一定会后悔的！

他在内心尖叫着朝他的好兄弟Wade和Joseph走去，然后分别在他们的嘴角飞快地亲了一下。接着他又挨个在刚入组的探员们脸上留下了一个“悲壮”的吻，这让那些年轻人们更加惊恐了。最后他来到Tanya身边，这个黑皮肤的姑娘用凌厉的眼神警告他不要乱来，但金有谦管不了这些，他俯下身，也在她的脸颊上亲吻了一下。

Bambam目瞪口呆地看着这一切，在明白了他的“秘密男朋友”的动机后感到好笑又心疼。他极力控制不让这些情绪表现在脸上，然后在金有谦完成了他的“壮举”后及时地帮他演下去。

“真守信用，”他开心地说道，“你的妈妈会为你感到骄傲的小甜心。”

金有谦已经没有力气抬起头了，他从桌上捡起案件卷宗离开了会议室，他离开的背影像是个因为偷吃蜂蜜而被蜜蜂追赶不幸掉落进水池的可怜狗狗。

“你瞧，这只是一个游戏，”bambam朝着表情各异的大家解释，“我们打了个赌，金有谦输了，所以他要在今天的案情分析会议上亲每个人一口。”

“你们打了什么赌？”Tanya眯起眼睛盯着bambam。

“……”bambam慌张地环顾着四周，企图从周围的环境中搜寻到些许灵感，最后他的视线落到了Joseph面前的甜甜圈上，“甜甜圈，”他脱口而出，“我们打赌今天Joseph会买哪一家店的甜甜圈。”

“噢老天，”Joseph不详地叫了一声，“我从来只买daddy’s那一家！”

Bambam惊出了一身冷汗。

“有谦居然连这个都猜错了！”Joseph接着大叫，好像感到了与好兄弟之间的友情危机。

Bambam松了口气。

“所以你们关于Joseph的甜甜圈打了个赌？”Tanya给了他一个并不买账的眼神。

“没错，亲爱的，”bambam扯起僵硬的嘴角，“你知道的，我们就是两个幼稚鬼。”

Tanya挑了挑她精致漂亮的眉毛，决定暂时放过他。

Bambam推开洗手间的门时觉得自己的后背都湿透了，但他还没来得及洗上一把脸，就被一只手扯进了隔间里。

紧接着是一个热辣又令人窒息的吻。

Bambam感觉到他的男朋友正赌气似的咬着他的嘴唇。

而他永远也厌倦不了这个。

“嘿，接吻狂魔。”

当他们终于停止嘴唇与舌头的纠缠后bambam打趣他的男朋友。

金有谦意味不明地哼哼了两声，“你后来跟他们说了什么？”

“没什么，”bambam耸耸肩膀，“只是我们打了一个有关甜甜圈的赌，而我们都是幼稚鬼。”

“喔，那他们相信了吗？”

“大概？”

Bambam撇撇嘴，任由他的“秘密男朋友”再次纠缠他的嘴唇。

*******

Bambam并没有意识到自己说了什么。

当他反应过来时，他们的好兄弟Wade和Joseph正用一种不敢相信自己的耳朵的表情看着他。

该死的，他只是突然忘记了自己早上有没有关门！

而他居然就这么脱口而出地问了金有谦“嘿我们早上出门时锁门了吗？”。

——在办公室，和同事探讨案情的时候！

Bambam认为这一切都怪金有谦。

因为他总是喜欢趴在白板上画那些关系图，而当他俯身的时候总是有一些令人——主要是令bambam——分心的肉体从领口露出来。

比如刚才，bambam从那一小片肌肤中顺利地联想到了他们美妙的早晨。

干燥温暖的被窝、烤得恰到好处的吐司、用了新的柔顺剂洗好的衬衫、没穿上衣从房间走出来的金有谦、没穿上衣在阳光下给他早安吻的金有谦、没穿上衣叼着吐司的金有谦、没穿上衣的金有谦、没穿上衣……

总之bambam对今天早晨的记忆只剩下了没穿上衣的金有谦，丝毫没有留给锁门任何记忆的空间。

所以他就这么问出口了，因为他很焦急地想要得到确认。

该死的！

“不管你们在想什么，”bambam朝着Wade和Joseph说，“我都可以解释。”

“我们没在想什么，”Wade平静地说，“我们只是突然意识到，你们是住在一起还是什么的？”

“呃……”bambam突然不知道该怎么组织语言才能巧妙地把这个问题掩饰过去。

“是的。”

金有谦突然开口，并且承认了。Bambam一脸不可思议地看着他。

和他有同样表情的还有Wade和Joseph

“我被之前的房东赶出来了，”金有谦接着说，“暂时没有地方住，你知道的，bambam就是这样善良的人，在好兄弟最困难的时候及时伸出了援手。”

“噢！我也是你善良的兄弟！”Wade做出受伤的表情，“你怎么没告诉我！”

“呃……”这次换金有谦愣住了。

“因为他喜欢我家的猫。”bambam流畅地把问题接了下去，“你知道，我的猫总是魅力无穷。”

Wade点头，表示理解。

“不过你为什么会被房东赶出来？”Joseph凭借他警探的直觉接着问道。

“因为我想养猫！”金有谦脱口而出，“而我的房东不允许。”

“喔，”Joseph若有所思地点点头，“那真是个不好相处的房东。”

他们还想接着说什么，不过被敲门进来的Tanya打断了。

那个有着一头令所有人羡慕的漂亮卷发的姑娘把Wade和Joseph叫去某个现场取证，在留给金有谦和bambam一个意味深长的眼神后帮他们关上了门。

金有谦和bambam同时松了一口气。

“他们买账了吗？”bambam有些紧张地问。

“大概？”金有谦挠了挠他的头发，“我想我们的理由并没有什么漏洞？”

“嗯……”bambam点点头，“不过，我们早上锁门了吗？”

金有谦朝他露出了一个更加为难的眼神。

*******

金有谦和bambam决定再小心翼翼一点。

而Tanya并不打算放过他们。

当她第97次（也许不止）看到他们两个穿着对方的衣服大摇大摆地走在刑事司后，她终于敲开了这两个讨厌鬼的办公室的门。

而这两个讨厌鬼正在用甜甜圈干杯！

老天啊！

Tanya杀气腾腾地冲到他们面前坐下。

“怎么了亲爱的？”bambam尴尬地把被咬了一半的甜甜圈放下。

“我只是很苦恼。”Tanya说。

“因为什么？”金有谦也把甜甜圈放下。

“因为不知道该穿什么颜色的礼服出席你们的婚礼。”Tanya表现得像是真的很苦恼的样子。

“……”

“……”

金有谦和bambam沉默了。

“还是说你们已经偷偷跑去什么海岛举行了什么私人又甜蜜的小型婚礼？”Tanya做出受伤的表情，“噢你们两个小淘气，居然没有邀请我。”

“呃，Tanya，”bambam打断她，“我们没有结婚。”

“噢！”卷发姑娘捧着心口放下心来，“那你们打算什么时候结婚？”

“你为什么觉得我们会结婚？”金有谦有了一些不好的预感。

“你们为什么不会结婚？”Tanya做出吃惊的表情，“你们都在一起这么久了！”

金有谦和bambam再一次沉默了。

他们交换了一个眼神，感到不妙的眼神。

“我们……”bambam犹豫着开口，“很明显吗？”

“什么？”Tanya不明白。

“我们在一起这件事，”金有谦解释，“很明显吗？”

“噢老天！你们就差在衣服前印着‘我们是一对甜蜜又英俊的情侣’了！”

“有这么夸张吗？”bambam露出难以置信的表情。

“说真的，甜心们，”Tanya说，“撇开你们扯得那些尴尬又生硬的理由不谈，但如果你们真的想要做一对什么秘密情侣的话，至少要在早上穿衣服的时候留心别穿成对方的！而且，”Tanya停顿了一会，像是在给两个小可怜一个反应的时间，“你们之间那些快要变成实体的粉红泡泡和甜蜜的眉来眼去，没有谁会把这些当作是好兄弟之间合理的互动！”

所以他们失败了。

金有谦和bambam同时想到。

不过这并没有给他们带来意料中的负担，不知道为什么，他们觉得有一个一直卡在他们胸口的甜甜圈被搬走了，而融化的巧克力糖浆滴落在那片空地。

金有谦和bambam朝对方展开了一个微笑。

“所以，来说说看，”Tanya抱着手臂，“你们两个幼稚鬼为什么要把你们在一起的事藏着。”

“不知道……”bambam耸耸肩，“也许是因为，我们从小就是好兄弟，突然在一起的话，会吓坏大家？”

“比起什么都不说突然在会议室亲吻，这算不了什么。”

“所以大家都知道了？”金有谦问道。

“是的，男孩们，”Tanya向他们宣布，“要知道，恋爱这种事，是藏不住的。况且，大家已经开始竞猜你们之前会是谁先求婚了。”Tanya漂亮的眼睛里又露出威胁的光芒，“我押了你们两个同时，别让我失望。”

*******

金有谦和bambam决定不再隐藏。

于是当Tanya第97次（一定不止）在打开的电梯门前看到两个讨厌鬼像是被黏在一起一样亲吻着对方时，她只能愤恨地按下关门键，朝着缓慢关闭的电梯门竖起修长漂亮的中指。

“Get a room!”

可怜的姑娘在内心尖叫着。

**-完-**


	21. Beautiful Creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 金有谦拜访了他男朋友的家，但这一切都有点超出预期。
> 
> 《亚当斯一家》xover

*******

金有谦站在这个散发着古怪气息的、看上去很有些年头的建筑前有一会了。

他确认了七遍地址和门牌号，抬手看了九次时间，终于在秒针指向12时敲开了面前的门。

他听到一些声响正在靠近，于是他稍微站直了身子，让自己显得精神一些。

然后他看到了一只手。

准确来说，他 **只** 看到了一只手。

右手。

金有谦确信自己尖叫了，非常不体面的那种。然后他看到那只手从地上弹起，跳到了他的嘴上。

让他惊讶的是，那只手并不如他想象中那样冷冰冰的，伴随着一种陈腐的霉味，相反，它柔软，富有弹性，让金有谦想起了永远不会忘记涂抹护手霜的他母亲的手。

“Thing，这样不绅士。”一个声音响起。

金有谦看到他亲爱的男朋友正向他走来。

他穿着考究复杂的西服，那显得他的身材匀称修长，他的头发呈现出一种精心打理过后的凌乱。重要的是，他英俊得让金有谦短暂地忘记了自己的嘴上还挂着一只右手。

他的男朋友温柔地将那只手从他嘴上摘下，然后愉快地说，“十一点十七分，你真准时。”

“当然。”金有谦微笑着递上他准备好的玫瑰——一支已经干枯的、稍微一碰就要散架的玫瑰。

“噢真漂亮！我很喜欢！”bambam惊喜地接过他的礼物，“快进来！”

好极了。

金有谦松了一口气，像是有谁挪动了他的脚步一样，他自然而然地跟着bambam步入了光线昏暗的住宅。

*******

金有谦从一开始就知道他的男朋友和大多数人并不一样。

他有趣、聪明，幽默、爱好猎奇，漂亮的脑袋里总是装着惊人的奇思妙想。

总之，金有谦毫无抵抗力地被他吸引了。

而当他真正坐在那张说实话有点硌人的沙发上时，他无论是字面上还是内心都有点坐立难安。

首先是一个扎着两根麻花辫的小女孩。

她面色阴沉地出现在他和bambam中间，极不情愿地把两个造型诡异的杯子和一瓶颜色十分可疑的液体放在了桌子上。金有谦发誓他看到她另一只手里攥着一个眼球。

“噢，Wednesday，毒虫汁不是一个好主意。”bambam有些不好意思地说。

“为什么？”Wednesday的语气冷冰冰的还带着一些讽刺，“这是品相最好的毒虫汁，连外婆都赞不绝口。”

“是的我知道，”bambam把那个装着浓稠紫黑液体的瓶子放回小女孩的手中，“但我床底下的那支托卡伊贵腐就够好了。”

“ew。”Wednesday发出一个非常嫌弃的声音，好像那支常被誉为流动的阳光的酒是个非常不上台面的东西。

“谢了，”bambam朝她微笑，“还有，你真的不打算把你弟弟的眼球还给他吗？”

“等他什么时候把耳朵还给我再说。”Wednesday不情愿地走开了。

“那是我的侄女，”bambam开心地介绍，“她叫Wednesday，可爱的姑娘。”

“……”金有谦确信他们对于“可爱”的定义并不一样，但他还是微笑着附和，“她在学校一定很受欢迎。”

毕竟哥特暗黑酷女孩总是在小学里很受欢迎。

bambam的眼睛闪过一个惊喜的亮光，“噢并没有，”他自豪地说，“她经常被关进友爱小屋。”

这其中显然有很多故事，而眼下金有谦并无暇探索，因为那个叫做Wednesday的小姑娘带着一瓶金黄色的酒回来了，她这次多看了金有谦几眼，还朝他展开了一个诡异惊悚又天真漂亮的笑容。

“她其实是个很有趣的姑娘，”bambam在Wednesday走后解释，“只是学校的老师们并不懂她的有趣。”

“我只希望她不要把我的耳朵也切下来还拒绝还给我。”金有谦极力让自己的微笑不那么僵硬。

bambam被逗笑了，“别担心，亲爱的，”他安慰道，“那只是她和她弟弟之间的友爱小游戏。”

金有谦默默地在心中重新定义了“友爱”。

*******

托卡伊的贵腐风味极佳，金黄色的液体在那个造型别致的酒杯里看起来尤其漂亮。

金有谦凑到杯子前仔细看了看，然后他发现在那只饱满剔透的酒杯底中缠着的是一条，蛇。

bambam对他发现了这个小细节而感到开心，他得意地解释，“这是我表姑烤的杯子，蛇是我们家族的图腾。”为了显示他对他亲爱的男朋友的重视，他还特地补充，“你手上的那条蛇是我小时候养的第一条蛇，我求了表姑很久她才答应帮我把它制作进酒杯里，为此我可吃了不少苦头。”

金有谦觉得心上刚刚漫过了某种温暖、柔和的液体，不知道为什么，他从bambam明亮的眼睛里感受到了一种诡异又纯粹的喜爱。

而金有谦，毫无逻辑可言地，感到满足与享受。

噢我真是个小怪胎。

他有些愉快地想着。

Thing灵活地跳上了桌子，他朝着bambam做了一些让人眼花缭乱的手势。

“不，Thing老弟，”bambam为难地看着他，“你这样会更加奇怪。”

右手又做了一些更加让人眼花缭乱的手势，最后他还弯曲起大拇指和无名指，这让他看起来很像是一个在叉着腰强势下达命令的不讲理老板。

“好吧，”bambam无奈地做出妥协，然后他对金有谦说，“Thing想让我跟你解释，他刚才不是有意要吓你，那只是他表达喜爱的一种方式，他说他看到你的第一眼就被你的英俊打动了……老天，他是我的男朋友！你休想打他的主意！”bambam说到一半突然对Thing发出警告，然后他又继续说，“虽然这听起来不能再诡异了但我可以保证当他抑制不住心里喜欢时就是会跳到人家嘴上。噢顺带一提，他是我的，呃，表弟。”

Thing满意地放下了弯曲的指头，然后他朝着金有谦伸出……手，虽然这么说有点奇怪但事实上他就是把整个自己都伸到了金有谦的面前。

金有谦猜想那可能是一个打招呼的信号，于是他也伸出手，“你好，初次见面，很高兴认识你。”他说。

他们交换了一个有劲的握手。

bambam没让那个握手持续很长时间，他警惕地把Thing从金有谦的手中剥离下来，然后把他移动到了某个角落里。

Thing不服气地朝他竖起了中指。

“注意言辞！表弟。”bambam大惊失色地指责他。

“好了亲爱的，”他回来时站在金有谦的面前，眼角闪烁着一些可称之为调皮的光芒，他也向他伸出手，说，“该有些我们独处的甜蜜时光了。”

*******

金有谦在握住bambam的手后稍微感到一些轻松。

虽然刚才并没有出现什么让人尴尬又局促的父母见面——金有谦认为那几乎可称之为“面试”，但“可爱”的Wednesday和“热情”的Thing也足够让他消化上一阵子了。

拜托，他又不是什么超级英雄，在认识了超出认知范畴的生物后下一秒就能与之成为队友什么的。

bambam带金有谦在后山的墓群里……散步。

准确来说，其实是bambam在向金有谦介绍他的另一些“亲戚”们。

“那是我祖父。”

bambam指着墓群中央一个脑袋。金有谦发誓他的确只看到了一个脑袋，它正在缓慢地转动着，像是在观察他的“后代们”。

“那个是烤制酒杯的我表姑。”金有谦顺着bambam手指的方向看到一个女人正在挥动着双手，她的下半截身子埋在土里，金有谦猜测她的双腿一定也没有闲着。

“啊，那是我最爱的外婆，”bambam的声音因此柔和下来，“我小时候她总是乐意仔细地帮我把断掉的手指或是别的什么接好，家里没有谁比她的手艺更好了。”

金有谦回想起他小时候经常帮他贴创口贴的外婆，他想这也许差不多，因此他微微朝bambam的外婆点了下头，算是打过招呼，然后他看见那个他的外婆也朝他点了下头。

她看上去很好相处。

金有谦突然发觉自己居然并没有本应该的那么害怕。

bambam拉着金有谦站到墓群中间。

他突然深吸了一口气，然后用无比认真的语气开口说道，“好了，这就是我的家族了。你看到了，我有个不太寻常的家族，或许用你们的话来说，这叫恐怖或者古怪？无所谓，总之，我和你能想象到的一切都不一样，似乎并没有某一个词条可以定义我们这样的家族，我得和你说明清楚。我像Wednesday他们一样不会因为缺少一只眼睛或者耳朵而死掉，事实上，即使我的一只耳朵被切下来丢进了太平洋里被某条鲸鱼吃掉后通过它的消化系统再排泄出来，我依旧能感受到那只耳朵的存在。只要我们不想死，我们就不会死。我们家族热爱尸体，喜欢一切腐败的东西，有时候我们还会聚在一起比谁喝的毒虫汁多，我想这大概和你们人类喝酒差不多。是的你的男朋友就是一个小怪胎，我正在毫无保留地把这一切展现给你看，现在轮到你了，如果你不愿意有一个怪物男朋友，或者你不愿意被人指着后脑勺说闲话，再或者你没办法接受我有一个表弟是一只右手之类的，你现在就可以说出来，我会开车安全地把你送到你温馨明亮的家，再也不会出现在你的世界里。”

他说了很多话，每一个字都说得很清晰。

他说完后静静地看着他的男朋友，脸上看不出有些期待或者紧张的情绪。

“不，等等，这是一个什么测试吗？”金有谦突然放开了bambam的手。

“我只是介绍了我的家庭。”

“然后在我面前摆上一道难题，”金有谦接口说，“答对了是100分答错了就滚蛋是吗？”

“我不会选择这种陈述方式。”

“但就是这样。”金有谦失望地后退了一步，“我以为你邀请我来是因为你决定接受我，而不是通过介绍你不同寻常的家庭而让我来决定是否接受你。这是一种劝退。”

“那你到底接不接受，”bambam的脸色阴沉下来，“只是一个选择题。”

“但我不想要一个选择题。”

“噢，”bambam的眼神里闪过受伤的神色，“那就算了。”

他转身走开，把金有谦留在了他的“外婆”旁边。

*******

金有谦很愤怒。

他很想抓着bambam朝他大吼一些什么，但他并不知道他究竟该说什么，也不知道究竟该如何组织语言才能把他心里的想法说出来。

而且他的男朋友走得很快，几乎是一瞬间就消失了。

他只好就着一点也不明亮的月光往回走。

说实话他并不怎么记得回去的路，因为来的时候他整颗心都放在bambam那里，忙着把视线投射在他男朋友漂亮的侧脸上以及忙着听他男朋友介绍他那些已经入土的亲戚们。

他索性凭感觉朝前走着，直到他碰见了Wednesday。

“你拒绝他了。”Wednesday面色阴沉地盯着金有谦，好像只要他敢点头哪怕一毫米，她就会毫不犹豫地把他的脑袋割下来买进这片土里。

“什么？”金有谦有些吃惊，“不，不是，没有，我们只是……”

“和平分手了？”Wednesday的表情更加不友善了。

“不，我们只是吵了一架。”金有谦最终叹了口气。

Wednesday又盯了他一会，然后她在旁边的石阶上坐下来，并把愣在原地的金有谦也拽了下来。

“你害怕我吗？”Wednesday突然说。

“呃，”金有谦不知道该怎么回答，于是他决定说实话，“最开始的时候，是的，因为你手里攥着你弟弟的眼球，而且还不打算还给他。”

“哦那不算什么，”Wednesday发出不屑的声音，“我们从一生下来就开始琢磨着如何杀死对方。”

“显然你们至今还没成功？”金有谦逐渐放松下来。这挺不寻常的，因为他还在一片墓地里。

“嗯哼，”Wednesday不情愿地承认了，“你们人类有什么死掉的好办法吗？”

“呃，这恐怕，有很多……”金有谦回答她，“可能有成千上万种。”

“那你觉得最可怕的是哪一种？”

“鉴于我还没有死过，”金有谦认真思考了片刻，“我猜想大概是，在没有得到所爱时慢慢死去吧。”

“听上去很无聊，”Wednesday撇撇嘴，“而且耗时很长，效率不高。”

“但痛苦值是最高的，”金有谦说，“因为，漫长。”

“你怕死吗？”

“当然怕，因为人类比较脆弱，一不小心就会死掉。”

“你觉得bambam叔叔怕死吗？”

“……”金有谦沉默了一会，“我不知道，不怕？也许？”

“我觉得他怕，”Wednesday说，“因为以前我们拉着他完砍头游戏的时候，他总是像个烦人的人类老师一样告诉我们虽然我们死不了但也要爱惜生命。我觉得这完全没有逻辑。”

金有谦在黑暗中沉默地眨了眨眼。

“你觉得我们是怪胎吗？”Wednesday又问他，“学校里的同学都说我是怪胎。”

“你觉得你是吗？”金有谦反问她。

“不，”Wednesday否定，“他们只是蠢。”

“只要你自己不觉得自己是怪胎，那你就不是。”

“我知道。”Wednesday说。

“那你为什么还要问？”

“因为我希望你能让bambam叔叔也知道这一点。”Wednesday站起来，她在月光下朝金有谦露出了一个带着鼓励的微笑。

*******

Wednesday带着金有谦走到bambam的房门口，狡猾的姑娘并不给金有谦任何逃脱的机会，擅自敲开了门，并在听到响动时迅速消失了。

门被Thing打开，他跳到金有谦的肩膀上，安抚似的拍了拍他的肩膀，然后也走开了。

金有谦悄悄关上门，走向正在把玩着那支干枯玫瑰的bambam。

“嘿……”金有谦小心翼翼地坐下。

“Wednesday那个调皮的姑娘又跟你说了什么？”bambam打断他。

“什么？”

“难道不是她带你回来的？”

“是她。”

“那她一定跟你说了这么。”

“我不觉得你是怪胎或者别的什么。”金有谦决定早一点把想说的全部说出来。

“噢……”bambam愣了一下，“这是她跟你说的？”

“不，这是我想让你知道的。”金有谦也深吸了一口气，他无比真挚且小心翼翼地开口，“我从一开始就知道你和我们大多数不一样，你有趣、幽默、神秘，虽然你的爱好有点猎奇，我是指干枯的玫瑰花之类的，但吸引我的，归根到底，全部都只指向你。对我而言，你不是一个什么有着奇怪神秘家族血统的小怪胎，你对我来说只是bambam，你的那些所谓的‘背景介绍’，不过是丰富了我对你的了解而已，那些并不能定义你，更不能决定我是否接受你。老天，我喜欢你！这还不够明显的吗！我只是……需要时间消化这一切。毕竟，你知道，当你的男朋友是如此特殊的时候。”

bambam一言不发地看着金有谦，好像他在仔细地咀嚼着金有谦刚刚说的那一大段话一样。

过了一会，就在金有谦觉得快要撑不住的时候，他突然若有所思地开口，“从一开始吸引你的，居然不是我的英俊吗？”

金有谦紧绷的表情在那一刻突然瓦解。

老天啊，他怎么忘了他的男朋友是那么的爱说俏皮话！

“所以你不生气了？”金有谦问他。

“我什么时候生气了？”bambam一脸无辜。

“在你的那群年长的亲戚中间的时候。”

“噢我没有，”bambam一本正经地解释着，“我只是想要快点回来照料你送我的花。”

“你说什么就是什么。”金有谦妥协了。

“那你呢？”bambam装作漫不经心地问他。

“是的。”金有谦毫不犹豫地点头，“虽然我不爱做选择题，但是是的，我就是喜欢你，仅此而已。”

“你好肉麻，希望酒精可以让你的嘴变得不那么甜蜜一点。”

bambam转身，从他的床底下拿出一瓶新的托卡依贵腐。

*******

金有谦终于得以好好观赏一下他亲爱的男朋友的房间。

虽然他暂时还无法理解为什么要用一把砍刀做台灯支架，但他想他总有一天会明白的。

有关于他的男朋友，他还有很多功课要补。

当他们一起仰面躺在bambam那张由骨架搭建起来的床上时，bambam指着天花板说，“你知道，我们头顶上的这条蛇，是我养了最久的一条。”

金有谦朝bambam靠得更紧了一些。

“这些生命真是脆弱又短暂，我总是得不停地想办法留住他们或是纪念他们。”

“那我呢？”金有谦突然问，“有一天我也会死去，还是说你们这个神秘的家族有什么办法把我也变成你们家族的一份子吗？”

“哈！这个问题我一定会在地下的藏书室得到解决的。”bambam信誓旦旦地说。

“如果没有呢？”金有谦接着问，“我没有办法阻止死亡呢？你会怎么办？把我做成标本？还是找一个跟我长得一模一样的人？”

“噢sweetheart，”bambam的语气调皮又真挚，“这世上没人比你更英俊了。”他又突然认真地作出承诺，“我不会把你做成标本。如果有一天我必须要和你告别，我会悄悄地呆在屋子里，把我们所有的回忆都放进玻璃罐中，用软木塞塞好，然后把它放进我的储藏室里，和我的小蛇们呆在一起。”

“真的？”

“只有第一句是真的。”bambam笑起来，“我的小蛇们可不欢迎别人占领他们的领土。”

“也许我该给你留下些什么？”

“不，亲爱的，不，”bambam侧过头来看着金有谦，“怀念的方式有很多种，标本是最差劲的那一个。”

“那最好的呢？”

“最好的啊，最好的就是，把现在的每一秒钟过到最好。”

“那现在呢？足够好吗？”

“足够好了。”

他们交换了几个亲吻，在几个下颌摇动的骷髅的注视下。

有一点点月光透进来。

**\- 完 -**


	22. 拥抱诊所

*******

金有谦捏着这张薄薄的宣传单已经有十分钟了，还是没有想好要不要拨通上面的电话。

我需要这个。他努力说服自己，闭上眼深呼吸几下后终于按下了通话键。

“您好，这里是拥抱诊所。”电话那头的接待员是个年轻女孩，声音柔和甜美，“请问有什么可以帮到您？”

“呃……你好，我想咨询一下，”金有谦清清嗓子，“就是……你们这个是怎么样的流程之类的。”

“好的，”女孩耐心地开始解释，“我们是专业的为有需要的人提供拥抱、安抚型触摸等情感援助的组织，您可以将您的具体情况与我们交流，我们会为您安排合适的治疗师，去到您家里或者您熟悉的地方进行援助。”

“治疗师？”金有谦有些犹豫。

“别担心，我们的治疗师都是专业人士，有正式的医师资格证。”

“嗯……”金有谦手指无意识地在宣传单上摩擦着。

“那么您可以与我们谈一谈您的具体情况吗？我们可以为您安排合适的疗程。”

“唔，是这样，”金有谦轻轻叹了口气，“我的好朋友，陪伴了我很多年的金毛犬去世了，这听起来可能很荒唐，但我患有肢体接触恐惧症……”

“请别这样想，有很多与您有类似经历的朋友接受过我们的援助，”女孩解释，“我们会尽快为您安排，这周五开始可以吗？”

*******

周五晚上，金有谦窝在沙发里忐忑地看着时间。

距离预约时间还有十分钟时门铃响起，金有谦从沙发上蹦起来，心脏跳得飞快。他一边深呼吸一边往门口挪，过了一会才开了门。

随即他呼吸一滞。

站在门口的年轻人出奇得好看，眉目柔和精致，棕色的头发蓬松柔软，他披着的大衣不算厚实，肩膀处还落着零星的雪籽，内搭的毛衣倒是保暖得很，高高的领口把他的小半张脸都挡住了，金有谦只能看到从领口中翘起的嘴角。

“嗨，你好！我是拥抱诊所的治疗师bambam，跟您预约了今天下午四点，提前了十分钟您不会介意吧？”这位叫bambam的治疗师打量着面前的人惊愕的表情，有点心虚，“我没走错吧？”

金有谦猛然回过神来，“噢没有，是我预约的，抱歉。”

“没事！”bambam弯起眼角——老天他笑起来可太好看了，“那么我可以进去吗？外面挺冷的，还是说您更愿意在别的地方？”

金有谦尴尬地朝旁边让了一步。

给我稳重一点！别表现得像个十三岁的小男孩！他在心里朝自己咆哮着。

“我以为你们会带一只狗过来，毕竟……”金有谦坐在bambam半米开外的另一张沙发上，手里捧着跟bambam一模一样的马克杯，热咖啡的香气让他放松了一些。

“找个替代品这种事可不专业，”bambam笑望着他，“抱歉，没有恶意……为您心爱的狗逝去感到抱歉。”

金有谦歪了歪头表示理解。

“是这样，”bambam放下杯子稍微坐正了些，“不论怎样我都需要确保你感到舒适，在这期间我作出任何让你感到不适的举动你可以随时叫停，不要强忍着，好吗？”

“所以这个究竟是怎么一个过程？”

bambam耸耸肩：“听音乐，看电影，读书，如果你都不想我们也可以聊天，我是有很多故事啦，但我更想听些你的。”

“可是你们叫‘拥抱诊所’。”金有谦指出。

“当然，”bambam展开双臂，看到金有谦犹豫后笑出来，“你看，我们还没有熟悉到可以自在地拥抱，别着急，让我们先找点事情做。”

金有谦在内心怒吼了一千遍不要把视线黏在对方身上但失败了。

肢体接触恐惧症使他无法像正常人一样与他人交往，养狗是一个逃避却有用的方式。他的好伙计，Buddy，一只漂亮的大金毛，陪伴他度过了一段不错的时光。

Buddy的离开使金有谦意识到靠这样的方式来逃避并不长久，他必须做点什么。可他又不能随随便便跑到大街上拉住一个陌生人问他“你愿意与我肢体接触吗”，为了避免这种被人当作精神病的尴尬，他最终拨通了这个“拥抱诊所”的号码。

说实在的，金有谦原以为这只是个变相心理疏导的噱头，他在有Buddy之前咨询过很多这样的心理机构，因此他并没抱有什么期待。他只是确信自己得做些什么，就算他下半辈子仍恐惧与他人接触，至少他做了些努力。

但是，见鬼的，面对bambam，金有谦觉得自己身体里有股陌生的想要触碰的渴望，这种渴望让他坐立不安，仿佛有两只手拼命地拽住绳索的两端，一只手嘶吼着想要得到眼前这人的拥抱，另一只手决绝而消极地企图将他拉回孤僻的角落。

在金有谦内心争斗得如火如荼时，bambam突然开了口。

“嘿，来看部电影吧，”他晃晃手机，“你家有投屏的吧？我打赌一定有。”

金有谦回过神来，匆忙打开了屏幕。

bambam放了一部叫《树上的男孩》的电影，这个电影金有谦在几年前曾经看过——一位治疗师向他推荐的，不过他看了一小半就放弃了，他对这个坚持生活在树上绝对不踏上地面的男孩抱有一种可怜又厌恶的自我映射，这样的想法让他越发地对自己的接触恐惧症感到痛恨。

“再打一个赌，十块钱，”bambam侧过头来看着金有谦，“你一定看过这部片子。”

金有谦瞪大眼睛，“我欠你十块钱。”

不知为何，金有谦因为这个“草率”的赌稍微放松了些，于是内心一个声音开始鼓噪起来：离他近点！离他近点！

然后他不动声色地朝bambam坐近了一个身位——通过抽一张面纸的借口，他知道这掩饰很蹩脚，好在bambam似乎并没注意，他看着电影画面，面目柔和专注，嘴角总是勾着一个轻松漂亮的弧度。

金有谦松了一口气，以现在的距离他能闻到bambam身上非常淡的木香，这让他心里那股触碰的渴望越发强烈起来。

“你还想再打一个赌吗？十……”bambam说。

“不，”金有谦打断他，“你猜的对，我没看完这部电影。”

然后他罕见地露出一个“我刚省下了十块钱”的调皮微笑。这回轮到bambam瞪大了眼睛。

bambam充满惊喜与愉悦的眼神让金有谦的心跳又开始加快——坐在他这么近的地方已经要让他的心脏跳出喉咙口了！于是金有谦强迫自己把该死的注意力放到电影上。

电影才刚刚放完乏味冗长的片头，主角柯希莫，那个古怪的小男孩坐在一颗桑树上，他刚从家庭聚会中逃出来，他讨厌家庭聚会，那意味着他要不停地与长辈们打招呼，不能大口吃烤得金黄的火鸡，最可怕的是他会被大部分人摸头，触感各异的手掌摁在他头顶的感觉简直要了他的命！

“挺糟糕的带入体验，对吧？”bambam开口。金有谦点头，并向他投去“那你为什么还要让我看”的疑问眼神。

bambam自信地挑眉，“相信我，我是专业的。”

金有谦正想说些什么，屏幕突然黑了，前一秒刚刚放到柯希莫第一次尝试在两棵树之间跳跃，正跳到半空中，也不知道他成功没有。

“哇哦，正好留下了一个悬念。”bambam调笑着说。

“这不是悬念，他一定会跳过去，他是主角。”金有谦走上前，屏幕看起来是出了故障，为此他有点窃喜，虽然跟bambam一起看这部糟糕的电影还不错，但他更情愿跟他聊聊天。

没错，聊聊天。这个罕见的念头吓了他一跳。

“好吧，下次。”bambam向后伸了个懒腰，全身放松地陷在沙发里，“现在，离这次见面还剩40分钟，我觉得我们可以聊聊天，你觉得呢？”

好极了！金有谦在心里呐喊。

接下来的40分钟是金有谦独居之后与他人相处得最愉快最放松的40分钟，他们甚至没说很多话，只是看了看Buddy的影像，聊了聊这个大金毛的趣事。他有段时间常带着Buddy看望社区里的孤寡老人们，他想要通过他的Buddy来给一些需要的人带去关怀，不用自己的双手，这很不错。

“他是个出色的搭档。”bambam这样评价。

“是的，非常出色，我想念他。”

金有谦觉得两人见鬼的合拍，他对这个结论感到十分新奇。虽说肢体接触恐惧症并不意味着他不具备与人正常交流的能力，只是对于大部分人来说，明显的抗拒肢体接触会使交谈体验大打折扣，因此金有谦很少与人聊天，遇到合拍的更是少之又少。

但bambam与自己是如此契合，他的声音、语调，他看着自己时嘴角的弧度，他独特有趣的谈话风格，甚至是他身上轻到不可闻的木质香调，都让金有谦像个莽撞的13岁青少年一样躁动地坐立难安。

道别时bambam小心翼翼地询问金有谦是否需要一个拥抱，“嘿，外面挺冷的。”他开玩笑地说着，得到金有谦同意后微笑着张开双臂。

金有谦比bambam高一点，他犹豫着上前，生涩地靠近这个让他心神不宁的家伙，距离从一米变成50厘米，然后是20厘米，最后的10厘米进程缓慢，在他担心bambam会不会已经不耐烦时终于贴近了这副温暖的身体。温暖身体的主人并没有不耐烦，他轻轻将手臂搭在金有谦肩上，并温柔地拍了拍他有些僵硬的后背。

金有谦仍感到许多不适，bambam适时地放开了他，“那么下周见，金有谦先生！”

下周见。金有谦对着关上的电梯门说。他有点期待下周。

*******

下周，下下周，每周五bambam都如约而来，有时还会带上诊所里姑娘们手作的点心。《树上的男孩》这部电影看到了金有谦之前放弃的地方——不知为何，他们默契地认为每次看一小片段是个不错的主意。主角柯希莫长到了十七岁，仍然生活在树上，有时给邻居们的花圃捣乱，有时候又帮他们抓盗贼小偷，像个离群索居的小怪胎。

金有谦已经习惯并爱上了坐在bambam身边，这种偶尔能碰到胳膊的距离让他感到愉快。他现在的心里就住着一个小怪胎，想要触碰但不知道该如何才能不手忙脚乱，该死的，他完全没有经验！

电影里主角家有了新的邻居，四口之家，小儿子和柯希莫同岁，一来就对这个树上的男孩产生了浓厚的兴趣。

“我喜欢这个桑德，”bambam指着新来的男孩，“他尊敬柯希莫。”

金有谦摇摇头：“也许他只是好奇，过阵子就会发现柯希莫是个无聊的怪人。”

“柯希莫不是个无聊的怪人。”bambam突然认真起来，这是他第一次有了这样锐利的表情，他看向金有谦的眼神裹着严肃与哀伤，“他不是怪人。”

金有谦默默地与他对视。

他不是怪人。你也不是。

桑德与柯希莫成了朋友，这花了他一段时间。他毫无怨言地帮柯希莫把必需品运上树，这个举动最终为他自己赢得了一个坐在柯希莫旁边看日落的席位。

电影里的两个男孩坐在树枝上，在日落中沉默着。看电影的人也沉默着。

金有谦有些沮丧。他痛恨自己为什么始终无法将自己看作一个正常人，为什么不能坦荡地摘下接触恐惧症患者的帽子，他的软弱引起了bambam的失望，他是个失败的人——患者，他又自行更正。

预定的时间在沉默中耗尽，bambam又变成了那个无时无刻不在笑着的小天使，他走到门口，照例张开双臂。金有谦垂着脑袋靠上这个拥抱。

今天的拥抱比第一次还要僵硬，bambam不动声色地苦笑了一下，然后拍了拍金有谦的肩膀，“嘿，下周见，周末愉快。”

好极了，金有谦。

他仰头靠在门板上，愤恨又不甘心地闭着眼。现在bambam一定觉得他是一个自暴自弃的古怪患者，说真的，他没办法反驳这一点，他一边厌恶蛰伏在自己体内的恶魔，一边厌恶始终无法接纳自己的自己。

这种厌恶在bambam沮丧的眼神中变得尤为醒目，他烦躁地抓乱自己的头发，喉咙间挤出低哑的嘶吼。

门铃声在此时响起。

金有谦几乎从门板上弹了起来，他打开门，bambam站在门口，脸上挂着可怜又羞愧的表情。

“嘿，又见面了！”他不好意思地挥挥手，“我知道这理由很烂，但相信我，路上的积雪真的很厚，我的车没办法开出去……”

两人又坐回了沙发前的地毯上，像二十分钟前一样。

“按理来说我不该这样做，如果你感到不适，请立马告诉我，我……”

“没关系！”金有谦脱口而出，“完全没关系，我家房间够大，现在很晚了不安全，明早再说。”

他胡乱地把理由罗列出来，这让bambam如释重负。

“太好啦，金有谦！”他眼睛又弯起来，这是金有谦最爱的表情，“我们今晚把电影看完！”

金有谦并不是很喜欢这个主意，不过bambam已经轻车熟路地打开了投屏，他只好由他去。

影片过了一半，柯希莫和桑德转眼已经成了二十好几的青年，桑德的父母催促他得娶一个姑娘建立一个新家庭，对此桑德感到烦闷。柯希莫与他并排坐在树枝上，他劝他的好兄弟认真考虑父母的建议，“你可配得上这儿最好的姑娘，”柯希莫这样说。“那你呢？你也配得上。”桑德回击。“我？噢还是算了，要找一个愿意生活在树上的姑娘可不容易……”

“柯希莫真的很棒，对吧？”bambam对金有谦说，“他只是生活在树上，但他比谁都关心他的朋友们。”

金有谦明白bambam想要说什么，你也很棒，你只是不愿自己的病症给他人带来困扰。

他没有答话，而是站起身来走向酒柜。他看见bambam时不时地打着冷颤，有点担心他感冒。

bambam一脸诧异地接过金有谦递来的酒杯。

“我这没有威士忌，就用了苹果酒，热苹果托地，尝尝看，加了点柠檬汁。”

橙色的酒滑入喉咙，bambam惊讶地睁大了眼睛，金有谦对这个反应很满意，在他旁边坐下自己也喝起来。

“你居然还会这些？”

“空闲的时候喜欢瞎折腾。”

“要我说，你得去开一间酒吧，说真的，辞职吧，我愿意入股。”

“哈哈算了吧，这些玩意儿谁都会。”

“我就不会，”bambam喝光了自己的这杯，整个身子都暖和起来，“我就说吧，你真的很棒。”

金有谦干脆把剩下的苹果酒全拿了过来，两人一边看电影一边闲碎的聊天。

电影过了一大半，柯希莫和桑德帮助镇上的居民赶走了恶劣的强盗，桑德结了婚，有了两个小孩，柯希莫仍生活在树上。他已经快四十岁了，居民们尊敬地称他为“树上的守护者”。

“你说桑德有了自己的家庭，柯希莫会难过吗？”bambam的声音已经变得黏糊糊的，整个人懒怠地靠在沙发边上。

金有谦早就没把心思放在电影上。酒精在他心里煽风点火，让他满脑子都在想着拥抱bambam、拥抱bambam、拥抱bambam……

“也许会吧，”他下意识地说着，他本来想给出否定的答案，“他珍惜桑德，但又希望他的好兄弟能有个美好的生活，总不能把他拴在树上吧。”

“嗯哼，”bambam半眯着眼睛，“你看，柯希莫是个多好的人啊……”

金有谦胡乱应答着，“拥抱bambam”的念头疯狂地裂变，以至于他的身子不自控地朝bambam倾斜，一点点、再一点点……

bambam在金有谦的怀里醒来。积雪让整个世界都明亮了不少。

他小心翼翼地活动了一下四肢，他正以蜷缩的姿势被金有谦裹在怀里，整张脸压着他的肩窝，这让他有点脸红。

金有谦的心跳声撞进他的耳膜，平缓有力，昭示着心脏的主人正在经历一场稳定无梦的睡眠。

bambam曾为许多肢体接触障碍患者进行援助，大多数人对他表示感激，还有小部分人觉得他过于精瘦拥抱起来有点硌人。

金有谦是个独特的人，bambam第一次与他见面就能感受到。他是个被恐惧囚禁的人，害怕自己的毛病会给别人带来麻烦，他并不讨厌人群，他就像是那个生活在树上的小柯希莫，远离人群是为了更好的靠近。

这是金有谦自己从未意识到的吸引力，而bambam，这个眼睛明亮的小天使，正深深地被这样的他吸引。

bambam对自己无奈地叹了口气，然后决定奖励自己一个回笼觉。

他再次醒来时已经睡在了沙发上，身上盖着一条被子。地毯上的垃圾已经被清理干净，厨房里传来声响以及融化的黄油的香味。

他走到餐桌上，随手捞起一杯看起来是刚刚榨好的橙汁，他渴得要命，两口就喝得一滴不剩，然后他把杯子放在桌上发出声音，金有谦回过头来，视线正撞上bambam意味深长的笑脸。

“你最好告诉我你这有备用的洗漱用品。”

金有谦指了指卫生间，bambam了然地挑眉。

从bambam收拾好自己出来坐到金有谦对面到现在，金有谦已经坐立难安了二十分钟。这不能怪他，主要是在两人“睡”了一晚后，不知道为什么，bambam整个人的气质都有了直观的变化，比如他那双似笑非笑意味深长的漂亮眼睛已经快要让金有谦发疯了。

“你想说什么？”bambam问出口。

“呃，就是，那个，”金有谦局促地摸了摸脖子，“你看上去不太一样……”

“怎么不一样？是更好还是不好？”bambam朝他狡黠地眨了眨眼，这让金有谦整个人又僵硬了一点。

“更……更生动了？我不知道。”

bambam显然被这个形容词逗笑了，然后他文不对题地突然说道：“周末愉快！”

“Huh？”

“现在是周末了，金有谦先生，”bambam解释，“我现在不是你的治疗师，自我介绍一下，我叫bambam。”

金有谦立刻明白了他的意思，他有些高兴，因为他知道眼前这个生活中的bambam，对他而言不仅仅是个让他平静放松的治疗师，他更加丰满立体，他愿意向自己展现他活泼的、有些坏心眼的样子，这对于金有谦而言是一种认可与接纳，这让他内心鼓胀起来。

“虽然……”金有谦小心翼翼地措辞，“虽然流程上可能有点出入，但是我想问问，我能约你出去吗？吃个饭看个电影什么的？”

“嗯哼，”bambam挑眉，“虽然流程上是有点出入，但我想我愿意。你的拥抱很加分。”

“也许有点毁气氛，但我想这个问题得严肃点。”金有谦眉头皱着，“你知道，我是个肢体接触恐惧症患者，这意味着我会下意识地排斥一些，呃，正常情侣之间该有的互动……”

“噢这确实很毁气氛，”bambam作出遗憾的表情，“我以为我们下一步会是把嘴唇贴在一起，相互吻得乱七八糟。不过……”他耸肩，又露出好看的笑眼，“没关系，我完全可以慢慢来。”

再后来的某一天他们在沙发上嘴唇贴着嘴唇吻得乱七八糟的时候，bambam突然停下了动作。

“我们是不是还没看到《树上的男孩》的结局？柯希莫后来回到地面上了吗？如果他某天死去了，总会有人把他从树上抬下来，那他不就……”

后面的絮絮叨叨被金有谦用嘴唇堵住了，他在接吻的空隙惩罚性地咬了下bambam的嘴唇。

“你很毁气氛！”

**\- 完 -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《树上的男孩》inspired by Italo Calvino《树上的男爵》


	23. 渴望之书 & A Thousand Kisses Deep

**《Book of Longing》**

**谦视角**

“真巧。”bambam摇晃的街灯下看着他，眼神那么干净温柔。金有谦朝他点头，悄悄地把视线从他身上撕下来，投放到街道对面聚在一起抽烟说笑的年轻人身上。

夏夜潮湿闷热，金有谦无端出了一身汗，他一动不动地站着，很想问问bambam他身上那股有点熟悉的味道是不是以前他送的香水。

*******

送一个男人香水，是件有点奇怪的事，况且那时候他们刚认识不久。他问他们的共同朋友送什么做bambam的生日礼物合适，朋友忙着跟身边的姑娘聊天，头也不回地跟他说，“香水或酒，他喜欢。不过哥们，酒我送了，你就送香水吧。”金有谦沉默地记下了。

他对香水一窍不通，因为工作需要有时候会在出门前洒上一点那些平平无奇但永远不会出错的商业男香。他大可以随手买上一支名气响亮又体面的大牌香水送给bambam，只是朋友说他喜欢香水，那这就不能糊弄应付。

他不知道这份急切地想要展露出重视与青睐的姿态从何而来，后来他知道这叫爱情。

直到bambam生日当天下午，金有谦还在朋友开的私人香水沙龙里愁眉苦脸。朋友问他，“他是什么样的人？”金有谦犹犹豫豫地看着眼前摆着的一整排解放橘郡，说，“bambam啊，他是个特别好的人。”

穿着一袭优雅黑裙的朋友顾不得体面地放声大笑，她指着金有谦立下判词：“你他妈的就是个陷入爱情不自知的傻瓜。”

金有谦不打算跟相识多年的好友计较，爱情？太夸张了吧，选礼物而已，他一向这么贴心的。

“噢得了吧！”好友捧出受惊的姿态，“去年我过生日的时候，你可就只送了一瓶酒。”

“那可是巴黎之花。”金有谦反驳。

“对，”好友眯起漂亮危险的眼睛，“那是我三年前送你的生日礼物，谢了。”

金有谦还想用什么“三年后它就升值啦”这样的烂理由搪塞一下，然后突然看到了那支名字动人的香水。

“You Or Someone Like You，”朋友点点头，“好眼光。”

金有谦把那个装着他挑了快一星期的香水的盒子递到bambam手里，心脏跳得像是一头发疯的小鹿。

bambam笑着接下了，指腹若无其事地擦过金有谦的手指，“香水？”他问。

金有谦点头，“听说你喜欢，”他故作潇洒地耸耸肩，在心里面狠狠地骂自己为什么突然变成了一个束手束脚的中学生。

bambam拆开礼盒，小声惊呼了一下，“Etat Libre d’Orange，”他端着瓶身小心翼翼地看着，“我以为你不会买沙龙香。”

金有谦看着bambam把那支You Or Someone Like You喷洒在手腕上，闭着眼感受着它的味道。

接着他睁开眼，眼神直勾勾地落在金有谦眼里。

金有谦想，我操他妈真是个陷入爱情不自知的傻瓜。

那晚他们在bambam床上干得难舍难分。酒精随着汗水蒸发，只留下他们用来麻痹自己的醉意。

金有谦在咬着bambam后颈时闻到了那支他送的香水的味道，他小心翼翼地把它保存在了心里一个清醒的角落，他甚至在脑海中给它贴上了一个标签：bambam的味道，妥善保存。

然后他想，我真他妈的疯得彻底。

*******

bambam在街灯下接了个电话，然后把手机丢回口袋，他抬起一只手指了指街角的酒吧，问“要去喝两杯吗？”

肯定不会是只喝两杯的。金有谦透过昏黄的灯光看着他，很想问问他发生了什么？为什么看起来孤单而茫然？为什么深夜一个人？为什么会在boogie street？为什么他还是仅凭呼吸就能让自己的心脏紧得像是被无数条锁链捆住了一样？

为什么他爱他，又不敢爱他，像个他妈的胆小鬼，只敢在爱情的门口探头张望，然后很快就被里面那些光怪陆离吓到缩回了脑袋。

喔，也没那么糟，金有谦干巴巴地想着，他们至少还睡过。

而且不止一次。

他们在结束了一场大汗淋漓的性爱后总是一人滚到床的一边，各自随便捧着一本什么书或者一部电影在看，偶尔他们交换几句缺乏营养的对话，像是“希区柯克的Psycho里玛丽昂偷的钱究竟有没有被诺曼·贝茨发现”，或者“塞缪尔·杰克逊在低俗小说里说了多少个motherfucker”。

他们最亲密的关系就局限在这张“床”上了，当然从“床”偶尔也会辐射到浴室、客厅，阳台等等。而在共同好友眼中，他们始终是“喔我觉得你们挺能聊到一块的为什么你们看起来这么不熟”。

金有谦有次在bambam的床头柜上翻出了一本旧得可怜的《项塔兰》，那一次bambam在床的另一边重温他不知道第几遍的闻香识女人，金有谦就捧着这本几乎散发出霉味的《项塔兰》读着。

他看到有一页被折了起来，那一页上印着：“刚开始，我们真正爱着某人时，最大的恐惧是心爱的人不再爱我们。其实我们该害怕与恐惧的是即使他们已死去，我们仍无法停止爱他们。”

金有谦的手指抖了抖，小心翼翼地翻过那一页纸。bambam的ipad里传来Por Una Cabeza的调子，他想起来这是阿尔帕西诺在牵着影片里用着香皂水的Donna的手跳探戈。

他看到bambam的眼眶湿润，他不明白，因为这首曲子听起来优雅而欢快，而且阿尔帕西诺饰演的中校虽然双眼失明但是在影片里迷人得让人腿软。

但bambam眼眶湿润。

金有谦手足无措，犹豫着该把自己的肩膀挪过去还是把纸巾递过去，最后他把头埋在了《项塔兰》里，再也没读进去过一个字。

结果就是他在入睡前脑袋里还一直重复着那段被bambam折起的话，他恍惚间想着，性真好，让人颤抖，让人尖叫，让人步履轻快。而爱却让人恐惧，让人悲伤，让人患得患失。

他想，性凭他妈什么要让爱来掺和。

这世界凭他妈什么要有爱。

*******

bambam又叫了一轮shot，金有谦现在确定他是想要故意喝醉。

目的不明，于是他只好如坐针毡地陪着。

bambam的脸在第一轮的时候就红了，不过他的眼神到现在都还清醒着。果然容易脸红的人不容易醉，金有谦想这大概也是一种防御机制。

bambam捏着那个小小的杯子，突然说，“金有谦，你还有两件衣服在我那，还要吗？”他说这话的时候语调平平，好像是真的在询问他。

金有谦突然恐慌了起来。

他总是留衣服在bambam那，因为有时候衣服上被泼了红酒或是别的什么液体，要么就是出了太多汗，总之第二天没办法穿。他就习惯性地把衣服留在那，在bambam的衣柜里翻衣服穿。

虽然这是经过bambam同意的，但他有时候还是会故意穿bambam的衣服。

因为bambam的衣服上有他独特的味道，金有谦不知道是不是他缺少一个灵敏的香水鼻子，但他总觉得那味道很像他送的那支You Or Someone Like You。

而且bambam从来没让他把自己的衣服拿走或是把他的衣服还回来。

金有谦把这默认成他们之间的一种联系，好像他是一个很难哄的小孩子，一定要抓住什么有实体的东西才能放下心来。

这是bambam第一次问他要不要把衣服拿回去。他想说什么？“我们停止”或是“金有谦我受够这关系了你滚吧”？

金有谦盯着他漂亮的眼睛，说，“先留在你那下次我穿回来。”

多不要脸啊！金有谦在心里骂自己，像个耍无赖的小孩一样抱着玩具不肯撒手，哪怕那玩具可能根本就不是他的。

bambam愣了一下，不知道是因为金有谦的话还是因为酒精让他的反射神经变慢了。他眨了两下眼，然后说，“行。我就是想说，我之后一两个月都不会回国，你到时候想拿也拿不到。”

他的语气不知道为什么变得轻松起来，像是有一块让他喘不过气来的石头被突然搬走了。

金有谦突然意识到他们正在异国他乡的酒吧里喝着酒，而他还没有问bambam为什么会在boogie street。于是他开口，“你要去哪里？”

bambam耸耸肩，“到处转转，刚结束了工作，要给自己放个假。”

他那种调皮又洒脱的样子又回来了，嘴角的弧度扯着金有谦的心脏。

“下一站要去哪里？”金有谦不依不饶地问着。

bambam回答他，“没想好，”接着补充，“想好了也不一定要告诉你。”

*******

bambam最后还是醉了，脚步虚浮着往前走，倔强地不让金有谦扶他。

“一边儿去，金有谦，”他摆摆手，“我可不是什么三岁小孩，走路还要手牵手。”

金有谦的酒也不比bambam少，他的胃里现在正烧着，脾气也横冲直撞起来。于是他眼疾手快地捞住撞散了三四对情侣的bambam，把他塞进了出租车后座，然后把自己也扔了进去。

他本想先把bambam送走再自己打车回来，但在关车门的一瞬间他被bambam整个人拖出了出租车。

他在狭窄的电梯里昏昏沉沉地想着，他们要干什么？

还是干脆一点，要干吗？

结果是bambam从他的行李箱里抱出了一大堆碟片，他把它们摊在金有谦面前，语气黏滞地说，“从哪一部开始看？”

金有谦愣住，低头看着那堆碟，大部分他看过，还有些他没看过的，他又抬起头看着bambam，他说，“什么？”

bambam居高临下地站着，抱着手臂，反问他，“什么什么？”他的语气像是在赌气，“金有谦，你以为我拽你上来是要上床啊？”

金有谦默不作声，因为他的确是这么以为的。他们彼此都熟悉的相处模式不是吗？

然后bambam突然蹲下来，双手扶在他的膝盖上，他的味道钻进金有谦的鼻腔。

You Or Someone Like You。

bambam说，“可我他妈的不想跟你上床。”

*******

他们从My Own Private Idaho开始看，看到基努·里维斯的Scott突然决定把瑞凡·菲尼克斯的Mike丢在意大利跟一个姑娘回去时bambam说下一部一定要看瑞凡·菲尼克斯的Running On Empty，因为他他妈的爱惨了凤凰河。接着他们看了金有谦的第三遍、bambam的第无数遍闻香识女人，bambam说他也能闻出姑娘们用了什么香水。金有谦侧过头来看他，bambam的脸在屏幕灯光下忽明忽暗，他想，你到底是不是用了我送你的那支You Or Someone Like You。他们在看发条橙的时候睡着了，睡前还在有一句没一句地讨论库布里克到底有没有把洛丽塔拍好。

他们在第二天下午从沙发上醒来，头痛得像是被核弹轰炸过。bambam手脚并用地爬到淋浴间洗漱，金有谦给自己倒了一杯水，然后他看到了被放置在bambam行李箱里的那支You Or Someone Like You。

金有谦开始觉得自己真是个操他妈的混蛋。

*******

他们又回到boogie street，随便钻进一家小餐馆。

金有谦吃了两块松饼，淋了很多蜂蜜，胃部自我安慰似的好了一点。店里在放Leonard Cohen的歌，他看到bambam闭着眼睛缩在半新不旧的沙发座里，一只手放在支起的膝盖上敲节奏，另一只手随意搁在桌子上。

那只手离他那么近，金有谦毫不费力就能握住它。可是他紧紧地把手缩在胸前，像是稍微靠近一英寸就会牵动他的神经性疼痛。

bambam突然睁开眼，他说，“我记得你家有一张Cohen的黑胶唱片。”

金有谦想起那一天，bambam像Leo终于拿了奥斯卡一样尖叫着把那张黑胶唱片捧在怀里，他说，“天啊！金有谦！天啊！你一定要告诉我你有黑胶唱片机，不然我今晚绝对不要跟你睡。”

金有谦不知道这话逻辑在哪，只是晕晕乎乎地把那台灰尘落了快五厘米厚的黑胶唱片机从地下室里搬了出来。

好像他跟bambam在一起时他总是晕晕乎乎的，像是沉在深海，又像是飘在云端。

唱片机坚强得像是能挺过一场地震，那晚他们一边听着这张Various Position一边having rough sex，金有谦觉得那过程诡异又畅快得像是在天堂。

金有谦的眼神重新聚焦到bambam摆在桌上的那只手，他点点头，说，“是啊，不过很久没拿出来听了，不知道塞到哪里去了。”

bambam弯着嘴角说，“你该买一台贵到肉疼的黑胶机，这样就不会忘了这些好东西。”

Well，金有谦想，我这人可能不值得什么好东西。

*******

他们点的披萨和意面终于被端上来，bambam的大脑好像终于意识到自己还有一个空荡荡的、刚被酒精洗刷过的胃部，开始狼吞虎咽起来。

他在终于把那极富诚意的芝士拉丝全部吞进嘴里后惊讶地瞪大眼睛，他说，“操，我要在这条街买房。”

金有谦习惯了他永远难以预料的思路，顺其自然地回他，“这披萨有这么好吃吗？”

bambam点头，“你尝尝就知道了。”

于是金有谦也开始吞咽。

下午三四点的太阳斜斜地从窗子里照进来，把他们一半的脸颊照成金黄色。

金有谦看着bambam吃饭的样子，突然意识到，这是他们第一次坐在一家正经餐馆里吃饭。

好吧，虽然吃饭的时间不那么正经。

金有谦拿着披萨的手抖了两下，一块培根顺着芝士掉进餐盘里，他看着bambam，忘了去捡。

金有谦觉得要是这世界上能有什么“最佳逃避奖”，他大概能当仁不让地包揽前三名。同时，如果这世界有什么“把两人关系搞得最诡异奖”，这个奖也必须是由他拿下。

金有谦在心里默默给自己颁完奖，猝不及防地与bambam对视了一眼。

bambam吃完了他那份，看了看金有谦面前没怎么动过的意面，问他，“你在用眼神进食吗？”

金有谦盯着bambam的嘴唇，心里想着他还他妈的有资格去吻他吗。

接着他想，要是他在正确的时间和地点大胆地告诉bambam他想吻他，而不是在错误的前提和基础上冲动地把他按进床垫里，他们现在会是怎样的关系。

会每天一起吃早餐吗？会在热到无法喘气的夏天一起争论叫哪家的外卖吗？会在一个雨天缩在沙发里一边吃冰淇淋爆米花一边看烂到不能再烂的烂片吗？

他们大概会吵架，像是因为金有谦太固执，而bambam太磨蹭，两个人在打算出门吃一顿不错的摩洛哥菜的时候吵得不可开交，但最后他们还是会在美味的食物面前和好。

他们或许也会分手，在共同好友办的派对上尴尬地打招呼。

总之他们不会搞得像现在这样，在知道对方喜欢什么味道的套子的情况下却从来没认认真真一起吃过一顿饭。

操他妈的。

*******

金有谦深呼吸着，他说，“bambam，你下一站想去哪里？”

接着他们空气里开始沉默。

金有谦在心脏爆炸的倒计时读秒数中想着，噢，我可能还是错过了。

“那不勒斯。”bambam说，“维苏威火山，桑塔露琪亚海岸。”

他语气轻得像在叹息。

倒计时读秒归零，心脏某处爆炸。

在令人窒息与疼痛的硝烟中，金有谦闻到了那股熟悉的、他渴望到几乎要流泪的薄荷与玫瑰的味道。

You Or Someone Like You。

“好的。”他笑着说。

**-完-**

* * *

**《A Thousand Kisses Deep》**

**Bam视角**

bambam没想到金有谦会送他一支解放橘郡。

拜托，那可是金有谦，人人都想把印着自己唇印的名片塞进他口袋里的金有谦。

bambam认为他与金有谦的关系大约就像是两颗行星，运行在各自的轨道中是最稳妥的相处形式，而一旦任由引力拉扯，那就会变成要命的行星爆炸。 

那支解放橘郡就是达到临界值前的最后一个牵引力。

bambam在若干个编写剧本的深夜曾想象过金有谦会拿什么做他的生日礼物。

不是说他自信到觉得那个在地球上有一半的人都为之尖叫的金有谦与自己有多么熟悉，向上帝发誓他们不过才由朋友介绍彼此相识了不到两个月。只是他总觉得对方与自己怀有着某些心照不宣的情绪，那种情绪模糊而危险，以至于bambam愿意为金有谦的体面与大胆加赌注。

红酒、手表还有各种各样的昂贵单品被他立刻排除，他设想过会是一本在某个欧洲小镇买来的平装书，会是一张保存精良的黑胶唱片，他甚至想过会是飞往那不勒斯的最早班机票，两张。

他不记得自己有没有跟金有谦聊过他想去维苏威火山，他只是在自己都没意识到的情况下给金有谦带上了他幻想的模式，因此他毫不顾忌地畅想。

这有点不上台面。

well，深夜的绮梦总是上不了台面。

解放橘郡的You Or Someone Like You是bambam没想到的。

他热爱香水，身边的朋友都知道，他想如果金有谦送他一支爱马仕的大地他绝不会惊讶，那会是一个意料之中且令人稍感失望的体面礼物。

解放橘郡？

WOW.

薄荷与玫瑰是他在看到香调表后就跃跃欲试的组合，他把它穿在手腕上，鼻尖凑近时心脏疯狂地跳动。

他看到金有谦的眼神，小心翼翼的背后藏着大胆浓郁的试探。

他想，好吧，就让两颗行星爆炸在宇宙里好了，那样连灰烬都会是薄荷与玫瑰的味道。

这场爆炸持续的时长有些超乎他的想象，或者说，超出他的胆量峰值。

bambam不是一个擅长应对感情问题的人，即使他写出了很多让人在银幕前流眼泪的剧本。

于是当他发现越来越多的金有谦的衣服出现在他的衣柜时，恐慌抓住了他。

他认为他跟金有谦在某些方面真的很像，例如，胆怯。

他不知道这份不敢上前抓取那份近在眼前的感情的胆怯来自何处，在他看来，那根本不是什么捅破一层窗户纸那么简单，确定感情是一场押上自己生活的豪赌、一种不讲道理的索取、一次有去无回的自我剖析。

因此他们宁愿在床上讨论希区柯克的Psycho，也绝口不提感情。

去他妈的感情。

bambam曾经非常爱《项塔兰》，里面有段话被他折起来翻来覆去地读。他依稀记得有次他在看《闻香识女人》的时候金有谦在他旁边捧着这本书。如果他有读到他折起来的那一页，他大概会觉得很浪漫。

他在看到Frank中校与Donna跳一步之遥时总是会不争气地眼眶湿润。不知道为什么，那天在看的时候他无端想起了他与金有谦，他想，也许他们现在就在自欺欺人地跳着探戈，而他们中间的那一步之遥却谁也不愿跨过。

bambam不记得自己是什么时候开始萌生了勇敢一次的想法。

大约是某个晚上，金有谦在吻他后颈时说“嘿我喜欢你身上的味道，是我送你的那支吗”，那一刻对于bambam而言真的很奇妙。他有一种被人撞破内心隐秘想法的羞耻感，像是他想要用那支You Or Someone Like You来构筑起他与金有谦之间某种深刻的联系之类的，但他又有一种想要赌上一把的冲动。

然而到了最后那句“对啊我喜欢你送我的香水我也喜欢你”在他舌尖辗转了几圈还是化成了低低浅浅的喘息声。

bambam大约就是在那时产生了那个危险的想法的。

在Boogie Street遇到金有谦是他真的没有想到的。那里的空气中大概真的有些什么神秘的元素，以至于但bambam看到金有谦的那一刻那份危险的冲动就开始在他的血管中沸腾起来。

他把金有谦约到了街角的酒馆。他叫了一轮又一轮的shots，企图用酒精浇灭那句差不多要脱口而出的“我们要不要试试看在一起”。

可他做不到。老天，看看金有谦，看看他的眼睛，谁能拒绝那双眼睛？

于是他小心翼翼地用“你留在我那里的衣服要不要拿走”作为蹩脚的试探借口，金有谦告诉他他不想拿回来时他很高兴，非常高兴，像是五六岁的小男孩在得到圣诞夜会有玩具车的确认时的那种高兴。

他了解金有谦，读得懂金有谦，他们从某种层面上来说是一样的。

他们回了bambam的酒店，看了让人心碎的My Own Private Idaho，看了饱受争议的Lolita，看得他昏昏沉沉，脑袋差点要爆炸。

bambam一点也不介意被金有谦看到他放在行李箱里的那支You Or Someone Like You，至少在那晚过后。You Or Someone Like You已经不再是他心底里的一个秘密，它变成了他的一个隐晦的信号，而他从金有谦的表情里读出他接收到了这个信号。

老天，他都快被薄荷玫瑰腌入味了！

Boogie Street上一家普通餐馆里居然在放Leonard Cohen，这让他惊喜。

他总是想起那个晚上，他在金有谦家翻出了Cohen老爷子的唱片，像个不讲道理的小孩一样尖叫着让金有谦去找唱片机，甚至用上床来做威胁。那一晚非常美妙，值得被收录进“bambam一生的十大美妙时刻”的那种美妙。

与金有谦一起吃饭似乎是全新的体验，他嚼着美味得不像话的披萨看着金有谦时，突然觉得这一幕也许可以被搬进他的新剧本中，命名为：初见与重逢。

他用像是第一次遇见金有谦一般的眼神打量他，第一次开始想象与他生活了20年后的场景。

bambam听到金有谦又一次问到他关于他之后想去哪里的问题。他紧张地看起来像是要窒息了，bambam想着我前一晚只是吓吓你，并没有真的打算隐藏我的行程消息，你用不着这么紧张。

于是他轻轻叹了一口气，告诉他他想去那不勒斯，像是无数次在深夜的绮梦中告诉他的那样。

而那一刻绮梦变现，所有隐晦的爱意终于被曝露在阳光底下。

那天注定是属于他们的初见与重逢。

即使他们已经交换过一千个亲吻。

**-完-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题全都来自Leonard Cohen。


	24. 那些与爱有关的信与告白

**B：**

嘿，抱歉只能写在这张披萨外卖单的背面。

有点事需要处理，我先走了。

衣服塞进洗衣机了，记得拿出来晒 :)

**K**

* * *

**K：**

大概第二天早上我醒来之后你已经不在了，我把这封或许能算上信的东西塞进你放在我这里的衣服口袋里，你换上之后也许能发现，我猜？

现在是凌晨四点。

睡不着，所以干脆爬起来了。你看起来挺累的，你在忙的事大概确实很累人。别误会，我从没怀疑过你那些早上匆匆离开的理由，你说是有事要处理，那就是有事要处理，我相信你，这点你要一直记好。

有谦，我不知道你会不会有时有这样的感觉，像是我们从来没有在一起（当然我们确实没有那种在一起，我们只是睡在一起），总之我时常感觉到，和你在一起的时候像是我长久以来做的一场连续的梦，梦被分割成很多碎片随意嵌入我的生活中，有时候我看着你，感受你在我体内，却好像从来没真的触碰到你。你突然的出现和突然的离开好像这段碎片的头尾，包裹着我生活里一段短暂的逃离。

啊，够矫情的……

你的一切都很好，我想我的也是。

而我们两个相交叉的部分就没那么好了。

嘿，别急着否认，我知道你现在开始否认了。

但是，真的，仔细想想好吗？我们在一起度过的那些片段，美妙，脆弱，缺少实感……就像是独立存在于一部电影中的小片段，编剧和导演私心加入的一小段演绎，有时候很有点滋味，但好像难以与整部片子融入。

说得乱糟糟的……

烟盒躺在我左手边十公分不到，我稍微一伸手就能拿到它。不过我决定今晚不抽烟。

给你讲个笑话吧。

其实每次你匆匆离开，我独自醒来后都要吸上几支烟。是不是挺矫情的，等人走了之后才抽事后烟。

今晚不抽烟，因为，你还在这里。

如果哪天你还在这里，而我想要抽烟，我想那时候大概就是我们最后一次见面了吧。

我猜你现在开始有点紧张了。

深呼吸，我没有要跟你断绝来往，放松点。

只是，我想我们最近不要联系了。

我得整理整理，把那些割得生疼的梦境碎片清理一下。

最近正好接了一个新的片子，我是编剧加制片，大概会挺忙的。

所以我们暂时不要见面了，你换下来的衣服我明天洗了帮你收着，你要的话就找人来取一下。

**B**

* * *

**B：**

嘿，bambam。

我在飞机上看到你的信了。

好吧，我承认，我恐慌了，就一小会，助理很快就帮我度过了发作期。

很抱歉。

我不知道该说什么，只是，很抱歉。

我知道我们之间有点问题，我只是有时候有点犯懒，假装你也没有看到这些问题，假装这些问题不存在。人总喜欢这样对吧？好像你假装它不存在，它就会真的消失一样。

我们会解决它，好吗？我发誓。

我已经有了计划，只需要一点点耐心和时间，所以我有信心我们能解决。

就只是，请一定要遵守只是暂时不联系这个承诺好吗？至少让我们找机会一起看完《真爱至上》。

我真的挺喜欢这部片子的，而我想要跟你看完它。

我不想放弃这段和你的梦。

这是对我来说再好不过的梦了，我常常想，要是我的梦里有和你在一起一半好，我也就不会经常恐慌症发作了。

就，别把我从你生活里清理掉好吗？

我很认真地想要跟你在一起。

现在说这些算晚吗？

我爱你。

你让我一直记得你相信我。

你也要一直记得，我爱你。

**K**

* * *

**B：**

嘿，bambam。

我猜我们对“暂时”的长短界定不太一样？

我在新闻里看到你参与编剧和制片的消息了，挺不错的，像是能拿奖的那种，我很高兴。

你的电话打不通，短信似乎也没有回复，上次从你家门缝底下塞进去的信不知道你有没有看到。

你大概太忙了？

好吧，也许是我太闲了。

我们是不是总是错过？不是我总在忙，就是你在忙。好像我们的时间表是两排镶嵌正好的齿轮。

我又看了一遍《真爱至上》。

我真的喜欢这部片子（当然凯拉·奈特利和安德鲁·林肯那段除外）。这部电影里的人都太幸运了不是吗？Jamie在圣诞夜顺利找到了Carla，小Samuel最后在机场追上了Joanna，休·格兰特演的首相找遍了一整条街最后也见到了Natalia。

我曾经想过我们会怎样看完它。

大概会是在一个冷得要命的晚上，我们缩在沙发上，谁也不肯去把暖气开大一点，就只好紧紧贴在一起，看着电影里那些幸运的人们在伦敦希思罗机场拥抱亲吻。

我们也会交换几个亲吻？我猜。

就只是，有空的时候回个电话？

在新闻上看你的感觉，挺糟的。

**K**

* * *

**B：**

嘿。

我给我的助理放了假，因为手里的事快结束了，我推掉了一些项目，所以也打算给自己放个假。

我刚刚打扫了房间，很惊讶吧！

我只是突然意识到我好像一直生活在一个由东西圈起来的地方，不是我在生活，而是这些东西在生活。

我记得你有天晚上跟我说，菲利普·迪克把这些东西叫做“基皮”，这些东西总是会越来越多，最后把整栋楼房都“基皮化”了。

我看着我的房间，突然想到了你跟我说的这些，于是为了不让我和我的生活被“基皮化”，我决定打扫一下，我猜这叫“去基皮化” ;)

打扫房间挺累的，我现在写字都在抖。那天半夜四点你写那封信的时候手在抖吗？毕竟你之前也挺“累”的。

我有时候是不是太小孩子脾气了？总是不管你累不累地折腾你。

不知道为什么，跟你在一起的时候我就会变得幼稚又不讲理，好像确信你不会感到困扰，好像在你面前成为一个无理取闹的小孩是件很幸福的事。

我得改掉这个毛病，我发誓。

我以前一直信奉，如果两个人在一起，需要不断为对方妥协的话，那还有什么在一起的必要？我现在突然觉得，把自己全身的刺都展开时，再温暖的拥抱也会被扎得厉害。

我想，那些改变并不是“妥协”，而是一种“成长”，我的意思是，我想要为你，也为我，收起一些“刺”，这样下次拥抱你的时候，你会觉得更柔软吧？

我得承认，你一直不回复我，让我有点生气，但更多的是恐慌。

你会守信用的对吧？“暂时不联系”就只是“暂时”而已，你不要耍赖，也不要毁约。你让我相信你，你得给我评估一下你的信用等级啊！

唉，其实，不管怎样我都会相信你的。只是等待的过程有点煎熬。

以前我匆匆离开留你一个人醒来之后你也是这种感觉吗？

对不起，再也不会了，我保证。

就只是，联系我。

我很想你。

PS：我看到新片的选角了，那个主角真的不是靠关系进来的吗？

**K**

* * *

**K：**

嗨，有谦。

我看到你从我家门缝里塞的纸条了。

这大半个月一直在跟另外几个制片人争论主角的事。你猜得没错，他就是靠关系进来的，我很不喜欢，所以我跟他们吵了半个月，他们总算肯松口把他安排成男四号了。

我确实挺忙的，忙起来的感觉也不错，不会乱七八糟地想事情。我想我现在好像也能理解你为什么总是不断地接项目了，忙碌时候的充实感，总是让人感觉很好。

新片想讲一个简单的有关婚姻的故事，是不是很奇怪，因为我当然是没有经历过婚姻，但他们还是选择我来编剧，他们跟我说，我们需要一种对婚姻的幻想。

我感觉我就像纪伯伦《先知》中的Almitra，茫然地抛给master一个空荡荡的问题，“What of marriage？”

然后我开始幻想。

纪伯伦说不论如何合为一体，都要让天堂的风能够在彼此之间舞蹈*。

接着我突然意识到，与你断开联系，和与你时刻呆在一起，这两种我哪一个都不想要。

是不是挺难搞的？

我想，我们之间的问题，不会因为几个24小时呆在一块就能解决。我更希望我们能找到一个对彼此都合适而舒服的位置，可以让“天堂的风有空间舞蹈”。

我不愿意我们之间的感情会变成一条锁住彼此的系链，上次那封“信”好像给你带去了很多负担，我很抱歉，好吗？

我不想用这种方式威胁你，捆住你，你不要误会，我只是……想要我们参与进彼此的生活的部分多一些，我想要分担你的快乐和不快乐，而不仅仅是提供一个拥抱或是身体。

而我同时也想要我们也拥有自己独立的部分，像是，你做你的项目，我做我的编剧，“快乐地在一处舞唱，也仍让彼此静独*”。

我好像在说胡话，你能看懂吗？

你猜怎么着，我也看了《真爱至上》。

他们当然幸运，嘿，可别忘了，Jamie和Carla默默地为彼此学习了对方的语言，小Samuel鼓起勇气冒着被机场安保拎出来的风险去追Joanna，首相也暂时放下了自己的身份敲开了Wandsworth的每一扇门。

我想，大概把一切都交给上帝也不是个好主意，有些时候也需要投资些勇气？

所以，我想“暂时“就到此为止了。

你的电话打不通，我只好继续写信。

写信好像也不赖，但我还挺想听听你的声音的。

**B**

* * *

“嗨。”

“……金有谦？”

“嗨bambam。”

“你知道现在几点吗？”

“呃……抱歉……我忘了你那里现在是半夜。”

“我这里？你在哪里？”

“我在马德里，记得吗？我们以前说过要来玩。”

“所以你就一个人去了？”

“我一直没收到你的消息，就很伤心地来散心了。”

“你没收到我的信？”

“收到了，我那时候在飞机上，落地马德里之后助理把它扫描给我的。”

“噢。”

“你困吗？你接着睡吧。”

“醒了。”

“噢，我……我在这里买到了一本纪伯伦的《先知》。”

“西班牙语版的？”

“双语版的。”

“……你那里什么声音？”

“教堂。”

“你在教堂结婚吗？现在？”

“……不是我，我没结婚，我只是误打误撞走进来了。”

“噢。”

“这里很棒，你想来吗？”

“我还在忙剧本的事。”

“啊，这样。所以后来主角换成谁了？”

“现在还不能说，反正不是你，也不是我。”

“哈哈，我就算了，你倒是真的可以试一试。”

“……”

“我昨天又看了《真爱至上》。”

“嗯……”

“我也仔细读了纪伯伦写的有关婚姻的那一章。”

“嗯……”

“所以，你想要检查一下我是不是读懂了你的信吗？”

“……”

“你想要来马德里吗？”

“……金有谦，我最近有点忙……”

“嗯嗯……没关系。啊我好像明白你之前的感受了。哈哈哈。”

“……你一个人吗？”

“嗯。”

“你不会西班牙语，那边的人英语很烂，你不害怕？”

“所以我都是自己瞎逛。”

“喔……这样啊……”

“啊，我要挂了，新娘要进来了。”

“再见，金有谦。”

“我也很想你，bambam。”

* * *

“喂？”

“喂，金有谦，来机场接我。”

**\- 完 -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 纪伯伦《先知》中《婚姻》原文以及冰心的译版。
> 
> Then Almitra spoke again and said, "And what of Marriage, master?"
> 
> And he answered saying:
> 
> You were born together, and together you shall be forevermore.
> 
> You shall be together when white wings of death scatter your days.
> 
> Aye, you shall be together even in the silent memory of God.
> 
> But let there be spaces in your togetherness,
> 
> And let the winds of the heavens dance between you.
> 
> Love one another but make not a bond of love:
> 
> Let it rather be a moving sea between the shores of your souls.
> 
> Fill each other's cup but drink not from one cup.
> 
> Give one another of your bread but eat not from the same loaf.
> 
> Sing and dance together and be joyous, but let each one of you be alone.
> 
> Even as the strings of a lute are alone though they quiver with the same music.
> 
> Give your hearts. but not into each other's keeping.
> 
> For only the hand of Life can contain your hearts.
> 
> And stand together, yet not too near together:
> 
> For the pillars of the temple stand apart,
> 
> And the oak tree and the cypress grow not in each other's shadow.
> 
> 爱尔美差又说，夫子，婚姻怎样讲呢？
> 
> 他回答说：
> 
> 你们一块儿出世，也要永远合一。
> 
> 在死的白翼隔绝你们的岁月的时候，他们也要合一。
> 
> 噫，连在静默地忆想上帝之时，你们也要合一。
> 
> 不过在你们合一之中，要有间隙。
> 
> 让天风在你们中间舞荡。
> 
> 彼此相爱，但不要做成爱的系链：
> 
> 只让他在你们灵魂的沙岸中间，做一个流动的海。
> 
> 彼此斟满了杯，却不要在同一杯中啜饮。
> 
> 彼此递赠着面包，却不要在同一块上取食。
> 
> 快乐地在一处舞唱，却仍让彼此静独，
> 
> 连琴上的那些弦子也是单独的，虽然他们在同一的音调中颤动。
> 
> 彼此赠献你们的心，却不要互相保留。
> 
> 因为只有生命的手，才能把持你们的心。
> 
> 要站在一处，却不要太密迩：
> 
> 因为殿里的柱子，也是分立在两旁，
> 
> 橡树和松柏，也不在彼此的荫中生长。


	25. 献给夏日的漫长告别

金有谦在一片月色中摸索着走到海边。  
这座海岛安静得要命，他踩在沙子上，感到那种湿润的凉意没过脚面。  
他靠着一块礁石坐下，咸湿的海风带着锋利的凉意浸透在他肌肤的纹理之中，他的眼睛黑得像是面前的海水。  
夏天就要过去了。

谁不喜欢夏天呢？  
滴落在指尖的冰激凌，吹在脸上的潮湿黏滞的热风，在太阳底下泛着漂亮光泽的薄汗……饱涨的情绪，通红的脸颊。  
夏天永远都充满了蜜桃味的性感，连呼吸都撩人。

金有谦总是特殊地对待夏天，像是在经历一场三个月的约会，在第一缕带着凉意的风吹来时再分手。  
他总在夏天时到海岛来，从喝根汁汽水到灌冰啤酒，从堆沙堡到裸着漂亮的上身玩沙滩排球。  
他的个子在这几年向树一样抽长，以前被姑娘们大笑地夸赞可爱软糯，现在他长成了被姑娘们害羞或热情地注视的漂亮男孩。

而他还是固执地与夏日约会，手里攥着两个蜜桃味的冰激凌，任由它滴落在手指间，散发出甜腻粘稠的香味。

「这味道是我的夏日签名。」

金有谦眨着被风吹痛的眼睛，突然想起了有人对他说的这句话。  
他盯着深黑色的海面，捕捉到一个白色的移动着的模糊光影，随之而来的是一串突兀的马达声。  
他现在辨认出那是一艘汽艇，船头劈开浓黑色的水面拍打出白色的水花，直直地朝他开来。  
金有谦的心脏猛烈地跳起来，他怀疑自己的嗅觉出了问题，因为他在潮湿的空气里闻到了蜜桃味。

汽艇停下来，上面站着一个身形修长的年轻人，他的头发被吹得乱七八糟，眼睛却亮得像是有人把天上的星星摘下来安放在了他的眼眶中。  
“嘿！”他在黑暗中朝他挥动手臂。

金有谦只觉得脑昏脑涨，脚步虚浮。  
他终于靠近了那艘半旧不新的小小汽艇，看清了站在上面的年轻人。  
他觉得疯狂而心虚，但在他心脏一个被小心翼翼安置的角落里，他清醒地叹了一口气，仿佛这一切发生得理所当然。

“bambam。”  
他喊他的名字。  
音节简单动听，被吹散在湿润的海风中。

“会开汽艇吗？”  
bambam并不在意答案，朝他伸出手臂，金有谦盯着他那与自己不相上下的、有着漂亮肌肉线条的手臂看了两秒，然后被拉了上去。

“我学会了冲浪。”  
bambam一边在脚腕上套着绑带一边说，他的脸埋在一片夜色中。  
“是吗？”  
“嗯，就在第二年，我发现其实并不难。”  
“的确不太难。”金有谦看着他利落的动作，感到自己有一半的意识飘散到了那个他们都默契地没有提及的夏天。

＊

两个刚开始努力看懂世界的男孩在浓烈的夏日相遇，稚气总还是会在一颗蜜桃冰激凌和一罐根汁汽水中露出来。  
他们在夜晚趴在白天堆好的城堡边上，看着大人们尖叫着在黑色的海面冲浪。  
他们为了显得自己是个有见识的成熟大孩子，纷纷列述自己丰富的冲浪经历。  
在那个一切都像是有着波纹形状的潮湿夏日，丰富的冲浪经历好像一个变酷的首选加分项。

他们的脑袋越凑越近，彼此的呼吸都交织在一起。他们脸红了，心脏跳得像是发疯的小鹿，融化的冰激凌从他们的指间滴落下来。  
bambam低下头咬了一口金有谦的冰激凌，金有谦也同他一样咬了一口bambam的。  
然后他们飞快地转过头去，像是刚刚交换了一个粘稠的亲吻一样满脸通红。

而其实他们那时候都不会冲浪。  
大人们并不会这样冒险。  
但这个双向的谎言直到他们在海岛的最后一晚才揭晓。

那晚他们避开大人们，躲在一块礁石后面分享一个蜜桃冰激凌，窒闷的气温让他们出汗。

「明天我就要回去了。」  
「我也是。」  
「好吧，那我们来交换一个秘密。」  
「唔……我其实不会冲浪。」  
「噢！是吗……其实我……」

秘密交换被迫中止，大人们找到了两个不听话的小孩，怒气冲冲地把他们带回了住处。  
他们回头找寻着对方的视线，企图通过湿热的空气与蜜桃的气味作为介质将那个未说出口的秘密有始有终地说完。

＊

“帮我开一下汽艇吧！”  
bambam轻巧地跃入水中，舒展着四肢朝浮在船后的冲浪板游去。  
金有谦看着隐在水面下的bambam的脊背，月光透过折射洒在他匀称的背部，像是金有谦用眼神给他铺了一层星光。

很快冲浪板的一头翘起，bambam跪在被压低的另一头。  
“开快一点！”  
金有谦将操纵杆朝前一推，船头高高地劈开一片水花。  
他期待着朝后看着，bambam已经站在了冲浪板上，他双臂展开着，像是在拥抱将尽的夏日。

“嘶……有点冷了。”  
bambam跳上汽艇，随手拿起搁在一边的毛巾擦拭身上的水珠。  
“夏天快过去了。”金有谦客观地指出原因，话语却不明所以地蒙上了一层别的东西。

“对哦，夏天快过去了。”  
bambam坐在他身边。  
他身上并没有什么甜腻腻的蜜桃味，而是咸湿的海水和白天晒足了太阳的问道。  
可金有谦总是觉得鼻腔里有股若有若无的蜜桃味。他把这归结于白日的蒸晒让他意识恍惚。

“我真的喜欢夏天。”bambam说。  
金有谦想他也是。  
每年的夏日都是他与一个绮梦的约会。  
那个绮梦来自夏日，海岛，蜜桃味的冰激凌，根汁汽水，通红的脸和跳动的心脏。  
往常每年的约会都会结束，绮梦也终归是绮梦。那个与他交换了冰激凌亲吻的男孩似乎再也不会跑进这个由他创造的绮梦中来，眨着漂亮的眼睛说完他那个未说出口的秘密。

而在这个夏日，在这个金有谦决定与那个绮梦告别的夜晚，那双漂亮的、缀满星光的眼睛却出现了。  
它们的主人成长成了与自己差不多个头的年轻男人，他湿漉漉的头发被梳到脑后，嘴角的弧度美得不可思议。  
他说他真的喜欢夏天。  
于是金有谦问他。

“为什么？”  
“因为它饱满，甜蜜，性感，让人想脱掉衣服跳进大海里。”  
“你现在要脱掉衣服跳进大海里？”  
“不……我现在比较想跟你呆在一起。”

**\- 完 -**


	26. “我能乘着烛光到那里吗？”

*******

金有谦从没来过这儿，但他还是继续走着。

就好像他的脚腕上正系着一条银色的细链，有人在某个地方拉着链子的另一端。

这个地方——金有谦更想称之为“奇趣的集市”——塞满了各种各样他从未见过的东西。

穿着棕色西装的猫头鹰在叫卖它面前灰扑扑的小石头，它管它们叫做“月亮女神的钻石眼泪”，但任谁看那都是一堆普通的石头。

一个蓝色头发的小姑娘伸出手来笑吟吟地递给他一个只有指甲盖大小的水晶小猫，那只小猫朝他眨了眨眼睛，于是金有谦强装镇定地把它放进了胸前的口袋。

身体膨胀得像个粉色气球的女巫拉着他的手一定要他喝下那个陈旧杯子里的乌龙茶，然后她看着茶杯底下的茶渍形成的形状惊呼着“你将收获难以言喻的幸福小伙子”。

金有谦笑着摇摇头，停在一个安静的摊子前。

这个地方看起来并没有什么不同，但金有谦感到他脚腕上那条无形的银链就在默默把他往这里拽。

摊主是一个白色头发的男孩，他正坐在高脚椅上，晃动着两条纤长的腿看着他的顾客。

“这是什么？”

金有谦拿起摊位上的一块石子——他暂且先称它为石子，但他知道他手上的和那个猫头鹰叫卖的“月亮女神的钻石眼泪”一点也不一样。

“你觉得是什么那就是什么。”

男孩漫不经心地回答他，一点也没有想要做生意的样子。

“嗯……我不知道，”金有谦看到那里面有些闪闪发亮的东西，他又把鼻尖凑上去闻了闻，“异域的香料石？”他随口扯了一个荒谬的名字，“我闻到薄荷、黑醋栗、乳香和琥珀的味道。”

“你闻到了？”

白头发的男孩从高脚椅上跳下来，他看上去显得吃惊又急切，热烈的视线让金有谦有点脸红。

“也许闻的不对，我不是个调香师。”

“它是你的了！你得买下它。”

男孩的双眼亮晶晶地看着他。

“可你还没告诉我这是什么。”

金有谦并没意识到这场交易充满了强买强卖的味道。他看着他手心里那块有着钻石光泽的石头，它现在带上了自己的体温，金有谦几乎能感受到它在自己手心跳动的频率。

“星尘。”白发男孩说，“嗯，其实就是碎掉的星星，我从天上不小心掉下来的时候摔碎了一点。”

金有谦缓慢地抬起眼睛，不可思议地看着他面前这个漂亮男孩。

“你是在说，你是一颗星星？”

“最棒的那一颗。”白发男孩骄傲地向他翘起下巴，“我叫bambam，随便你去问月亮姑妈还是谁，她们都会告诉你叫bambam的星星是最棒的。”

“那你为什么要卖掉……这些星尘？”

“我得回去，”bambam指了指西边的天空，“但我还没凑够路费，我摔的那下太狠了，没办法再飞回去。”

“这个要多少钱？呃，不，你回去的路费要多少？”

“钱？”bambam看上去很困惑，“我们从来不收钱。”

“那……”

“我们通常是交换，”bambam朝他调皮地眨了下眼睛，“用你眼睛的颜色，三天的声音，对星空的初次记忆……”他掰着手指列数交换的筹码。

“这些都不是很难，”金有谦不知道自己为什么会这么说，“你的路费现在还差什么？”

“心跳漏掉的一拍，左脸颊上的亲吻，还有一段烛光……”bambam的眼睛像钻石一样闪了一下，然后他惊呼着，“噢！我真走运！”

金有谦感觉刚才有一道灼热但轻柔的光在他的身体里穿行了一会。他看着bambam，企图从他的表情里看出些什么。

“我拿走了你心跳漏掉的一拍，”bambam脸上挂着得逞的表情，“星尘是你的了。”

金有谦感到一阵失落。

“嗨，好心的先生，”bambam喊着，“你还没告诉我你的名字。”

“金有谦，”他沮丧地说，“我叫金有谦。”

“那么，有谦，”bambam撑着桌面轻盈地跳到他面前，“想去一个甜蜜的地方吗？”

*******

金有谦一直都喜欢星空，那让他想起镶在黑色天鹅绒上的钻石。

就像现在他抬头看到的这片星空一样。

不，虽说金有谦心里并没有一个专门用来给各个星空打分的计分板，但这片星空是他见过的最好看的。

“你知道，其实住在那上面有时候也很无聊。”bambam双手撑在身后，“不过如果你足够幸运分到一朵弹性十足的云，那你的夜晚就不会无趣了，至少你可以玩玩蹦床什么的。”

“你们没有那种，我是说，几颗星星聚在一起玩吗，就像星座？”

“那些都是古老家族的星星才有的娱乐形式。”

“那你为什么想要回去？”金有谦转过头来看着他，男孩像是披了一层月光在身上。

“不知道，也许我不想回去。”bambam干脆躺在了草地上，“不过，如果我有那段烛光，我倒是可以带你上去看看，我有一朵很棒的云，非常棒，只是有点脾气，有时候会把你踹下来……”

金有谦的左手在口袋里犹豫着。

他攥着一小节蜡烛。

这节蜡烛在他的口袋里呆得和他的记忆一样长，金有谦简直要怀疑他的所有灵魂其实都藏在这一节小小的蜡烛里。

“我也能乘着烛光到那里吗？”他最终问。

“当然，”bambam转过脸来看着他，“每一颗星星在落到这里时都会把光芒藏在一节蜡烛里，那允许他带任何人去任何想去的地方。只不过我坠落的时候太意外，压坏了烛心，只有心跳和亲吻可以让它再次亮起来。”

金有谦愣住了。

脑袋深处一个角落突然松动起来，有什么东西像是要破土而出。

“你是指，这样的蜡烛？”

他把那节乳白色的，灯芯有点黑黑的蜡烛举到bambam面前。

“噢老天！”bambam从草地上跳起来，他看看蜡烛，又看看金有谦，他看起来恍然大悟，“所以你闻得到星尘的味道，所以你的眼睛亮得像漂亮钻石，所以我看到你的时候心脏……”

他突然停住了，金有谦用探究的眼神望着他。

“所以你也是一颗坠落的星星！”

bambam用惊呼掩盖了他的脸红。

“我现在倒是很想去你的云朵上看看。”

金有谦朝bambam伸出手，男孩小声尖叫着“天呐”然后把手递给他。

记忆像一桶温热的牛奶倾倒在金有谦的脑袋里。

接着一切都很自然地，他和bambam用握在一起的手覆盖在那节短短的蜡烛上。

星光亮起来，他们开始缓缓上升。

金有谦再次睁开眼时，他的屁股底下是一团柔软绵密的东西。

他的眼前是细长的弯月亮，他看到有几只粉色的大象在上面散步。

“噢老天，我真想念这里。”

“所以你想起来你是怎么坠落的了？”

金有谦思考了一会，像是在一团混乱的记忆里努力翻找着正确答案。

然后他停住了，bambam在他身边晃着他纤长的双腿。

他看上去那么乖巧、英俊、甜蜜，一点也不像上次，他像只慌张又凶巴巴的小鹿一样把他推了下去。

“如果我现在吻你，你还会觉得唐突吗？”

**\- 完 -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一切美好属于谦斑和Neil Gaiman和他的作品。


	27. Eight Untitled Soft&Fluffy Scenes

**-**

bambam喜欢用指尖触摸金有谦眼角的泪痣。

那颗泪痣小小的一个，很像月亮趁他睡觉时偷偷在那里落下的一个亲吻。

金有谦不喜欢bambam触摸自己的那颗泪痣。

他怀疑bambam的指尖其实存储着微弱的电流，所以每次自己的泪痣被碰到时他都觉得那里有点麻也有点痒。

如果bambam的指尖停留时间长，他整个身体都会以那颗泪痣为圆点变得不听使唤。

尤其是当bambam的视线也一同落在那儿的时候。

所以bambam开始不再让金有谦知道自己触碰了他的泪痣。

他在金有谦睡着时偷偷把指尖放在那上面。

有星辰落入白色沙滩、玫瑰在宇宙里绽放、酸橙皮掉进蛋白霜里的触感。

bambam移开指尖，用嘴唇代替。

他在金有谦的泪痣上偷偷落下一个亲吻。

现在他也变成月亮了。

* * *

金有谦打算收集1001个亲吻。

他亲吻了妈妈的额头，亲吻了床边的姆明玩偶。

他亲吻了跑进他梦里的精灵的翅膀，亲吻了精灵带给他的美梦石头。

他亲吻了罐子里最后一颗棉花糖，亲吻了快要熟透的无花果。

他亲吻了刚从烘干机里拿出来的床单角落，亲吻了准备收进衣柜最底下的羊绒大衣的纽扣。

他亲吻了跑来找他要小熊软糖吃的小恶魔，亲吻了故意打翻了他咖啡杯的小天使。

他亲吻了夏天，亲吻了咸湿的海风。

他亲吻了白色的沙滩和橙色的落日。

他走到bambam面前。

bambam抱着冲浪板，全身湿漉漉的。

金有谦想要亲吻一下bambam。

就一下。

如果可以的话，两下，左眼一下，右眼一下。

bambam看着金有谦，他的眼睛和嘴角的微笑一样闪闪发光。

bambam说，“亲吻一分钟可以燃烧6.4卡路里，你想要做些运动吗？”

金有谦得到了一个来自bambam的亲吻。

很快他会有第二下和第三下。

如果事情发展顺利的话，1001个亲吻计划将会变得像躺在沙滩上那样简单。

* * *

bambam认为他有必要和金有谦大吵一架。

总得有个人为那支因为他们亲吻的过于火辣而被打碎的香水负责。

“是你的手肘撞到了它！”bambam先说。

“是你先握住了我的手臂！”金有谦反驳他。

“是你另一只手先放到了我的屁股上！”bambam大声喊着。

“是你先抓住了我的头发！”金有谦红着脸，小声补充，“而且，那是后腰，不是屁股。”

“就是屁股！”bambam并不打算退缩，“是你先把我压到了墙上！”

“是你想用那种眼神看着我！”金有谦大喊。

“是你先吻了我！”bambam丢出一张王牌。

“是你先用你该死的舌头舔了舔你该死的嘴唇！”金有谦决不妥协，“在我看来那就是个亲吻的信号！”

“噢！好极了！所以全都要怪我！”

“不，是怪你的嘴唇！”金有谦强调。

bambam站起来，用手指勾住金有谦的牛仔裤边缘把他拉近。

“看来我们没办法继续像这样推卸责任了。”他凑近金有谦，吐息喷洒在他的颈窝。

“再说下去也许会变成全都怪你过于英俊火辣。”金有谦点点头，喉结上下滚动。

“让我们像成年人一样结束这场争论。”bambam建议。

“去卧室。”金有谦补充。

“脱掉衣服。”

bambam拉着金有谦，他们匆忙地踏过潮湿的碎片，被香水和亲吻淹没。

* * *

金有谦在洗澡时，bambam站在镜子前把剃须泡沫抹在脸上。

他看着那些被白色泡沫覆盖住的青色胡茬，没头没脑地说，“嘿，你觉得我要不要试试看把胡子蓄起来。”

“什么？”金有谦的声音透过水声传来。

“我说，”bambam提高音量，“我要不要试试看蓄胡子。”

“噢……”金有谦沉默了一会，像是在想象留着胡子的bambam，“随便你啊，反正你怎样都好看。”

bambam翻了一个白眼，拿起剃须刀，算啦，他叹气，再过几年好了。

bambam在拍须后水时金有谦洗好了澡，他胡乱地擦了下身上的水，赤着脚跑到bambam后面抱住他。

bambam扭动了两下，说，“喂别把水蹭我身上！”

金有谦凑到他下颚骨偷亲了一口，然后他气鼓鼓地说，“呀！怎么又偷我的须后水！”

“你的味道比较好闻。”

bambam得意地挑眉，转头在他翘起的嘴角印上一个吻。

* * *

他们窝在软得像是要把人永远吞进去的沙发里，这是这个夏天第三个台风，总算不是擦边而过，结结实实地下了两天的暴雨。

金有谦坚持要复习一下Deadpool第一部，bambam坚持要把星战补完。

他们僵持不下，在沙发上扭打起来。

最终bambam赢了，原因是他在金有谦耳边说，“如果你让我看星战，晚上我就让你￥%……&*”

于是他们双双翘着脚陷在沙发里，超大分享装的薯片塞在两人中间。

窗外狂风大作，他们看得眼花缭乱，看到原力觉醒时安静地睡着了。

* * *

他们怀里捧着塞满了东西的纸袋踏进电梯，金有谦艰难地矮下身子去按楼层，结果纸袋最上面的西兰花滚落下来，bambam眼疾手快地单手接住，他一边把西兰花小心翼翼地放回金有谦怀里的纸袋一边埋怨，“都说了买太多啦，这里的东西我们一周都吃不完！”

金有谦笑嘻嘻地说，“没关系，我们可以找一天邀请大家来吃饭。”

“好主意，”bambam咬着牙，“那么邀请别人来吃饭的理由是？”

“就说，”金有谦思考了一会，“结婚纪念日第642天好了。”

“哈！你可真是个妙人！”

电梯门开了，金有谦先走出去，bambam在后面偷偷用脚尖踹他屁股。

* * *

他们同时在不同的地方出差，相隔了六个时区。

金有谦打电话过来的时候bambam已经睡了，他把手机放在露出来的那只耳朵上，声音黏糊糊的带着怒气，“金有谦，我这里半夜三点……”

“我知道！bambam，”金有谦在那头兴致高昂，“你猜我见到了谁！”

“老天，”bambam翻了个身，把手机拿在手上，“半夜三点的意思是，我很困！金有谦。”

“我见到吉赛尔·邦辰啦！”金有谦小声尖叫着，“第一超模吉娘娘耶！她就坐在我们隔壁桌喝酒喔！”

“不就是吉赛尔·邦辰嘛，你不要像个第一次拥有芭比娃娃的三岁小姑娘一样好不好……”bambam揉了揉眼睛，努力从缓慢的脑活动中清醒过来，然后他猛地从床上跳起来，“操！你说谁！吉娘娘！操啊！快拍照！天呐天呐！那可是天神！”

“可是偷拍人家会不会不太好……”金有谦小声说。

“啊……也是，老天，你也太幸运了！”

“我们来打FaceTime！”金有谦想到一个好主意。

然后他们开始跨着六个时区视频通话。金有谦小心翼翼地把镜头向吉赛尔方向转动，bambam顶着乱糟糟的头发尖叫地像个第一次拥有芭比娃娃的三岁小姑娘。

金有谦很快挪开了镜头，仔细地看着屏幕中bambam的脸。

“还有三天才能见到你诶……”

“没事啦，就三天，”bambam敷衍道，“再让我看一下吉娘娘啦！”

“哇哦，”金有谦捂住胸口，“我好伤心喔bambam……”

他们开始你一言我一语地讲起了废话，丝毫没注意到朝金有谦靠近的吉赛尔。

“金有谦我在这里给你买了你爱的……哇哦！”

bambam突然瞪大了眼睛。

金有谦看着屏幕里突然出现的吉赛尔本人僵直在原地。

吉娘娘视线在他们之间流转，然后展开一个足够杀死在做所有生物的迷人微笑。

“Cute.”

她优雅地走开，留下脸上写满了OMG的金有谦和bambam。

* * *

他们决定去海岛度假。

酒店很漂亮，巨大的落地窗，开阔的阳台，还有连接着大海的泳池。

bambam端着一杯果昔坐在泳池边上，咸湿的海风吹开他的刘海露出好看的额头。

金有谦时不时地从泳池里冒出来，趴到bambam坐着的地方，脑袋搁在手臂上。

“嘿，下来玩嘛。”他故意撒娇。

“走开小男孩，”bambam用脚轻轻踹他的侧腰，“快去做你的美人鱼。”

“美人鱼”金有谦用手臂拍打水面，水花溅了bambam一身，“美人鱼生气了。”

“真可怕，”bambam挖了一勺果昔塞进嘴里，“我要怎么办呢？”

“要吃一口果昔。”金有谦撇撇嘴。

“噢……”

bambam挖了一大勺果昔，还特意放上了一颗树莓，然后在金有谦眼巴巴的视线中塞进了自己嘴里。

“喂！小骗子！”金有谦从泳池里站起来。

bambam握住他的下巴，给了他一个带着树莓味的吻。

**-完-**


	28. Kissogram/带吻电报

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kissogram：上世纪80、90年代时流行的开玩笑方式，雇主聘用一位或多位美女或俊男，穿上制服，在对方意想不到的情况下出现，首先向对方奉上亲吻（kiss），然后向对方读出要传递的信息（gram），令对方尴尬一番。——解释来自Ian McEwan《Enduring Love》中的注释。

*******

又开始了。

Anja疲惫地扶住额头，冷淡地看着手机屏幕上几乎是同时跳出来的信息。

“嘿Anja！你今天下午有一节和bambam一起的课对吧？你一定会觉得超有意思的;)”

“我知道今天中午金有谦约了你在自修室复习《康德和鸭嘴兽》文学研究，告诉我具体时间亲爱的！有big show别错过！爱你！XX”

噢好的，金有谦和bambam又开始为对方准备隆重的愚人节“惊喜”了，yey。

Anja面无表情地回复着“是的”以及“13：30”，连标点符号都不想费心加上。

是的，永远的见证人Anja，在经历了数年的“幼稚鬼们的愚人节恶作剧比赛”后，她已经从一个会开心到尖叫的小女孩变成了一个看别人尖叫并在内心翻着白眼的体面姑娘。

值得让Anja叹气的是，她的两个好友却在在这样漫长的时光里成长成了对愚人节越来越重视的调皮男孩。

认真的吗小混蛋们，连生日你们都没这么期待！

金发姑娘把书包甩在肩膀上，怀着“今天将会是漫长的一天”的心情朝学校走去。

*******

金有谦准备好了可颂和咖啡在自修室等着Anja。

他用了一整个学期的早午餐才让他的好友勉强同意帮他复习《康德和鸭嘴兽》文学研究。他这门课学得糟透了，但他一点也不想让成绩单上的F给bambam提供一个新的嘲笑他的机会。

没错，小混蛋bambam，永远跟金有谦对着干。

Anja赶到自修室时，金有谦正咬着笔在发呆。

“你在想什么？”金发姑娘坐到他旁边。

“bambam。”金有谦无意识地回答他。

“喔，”Anja冷淡地瞥了一眼她的好友，“你们两个终于在一起了吗？”

“什么！不！”金有谦反应过来后差点跳上桌子，“怎么可能！你在想什么！”

“只是随口一说，”Anja毫不在意地耸耸肩，“快坐下男孩，你要把这里真正爱学习的孩子们吓坏了。”

然后事情就发生了。

在他的屁股接触到座椅前金有谦就感知到了，大概这是一种经验导致的敏感或者随便别的什么，金有谦就是对bambam的恶作剧前兆有着灵敏的雷达。

五个穿着拉拉队制服的姑娘走了进来，还带着一个正在播放布兰妮Toxic的迷你音响。她们身材火辣，画着精致漂亮的妆，脸上挂着米兰达可儿一样的甜蜜微笑。当她们踩着高跟鞋朝金有谦走来时，Anja咬着可颂警惕地挪到了不易被波及的角落。

就像是某种奇妙的慢镜头一样，五个姑娘轮流捧着金有谦的脑袋，在他的脸上印上了一个火热又甜蜜的吻。她们的唇膏颜色饱满，人工的水果味非常浓郁，还带着黏糊糊的亮片，她们在亲上金有谦的脸颊时会俏皮地“啵”上一下，那个声音很容易让人想起夏日的蜜桃气泡水。

这显然还不够，五个姑娘在给金有谦送上亲吻后开心地对着满脸唇印、显得可怜又窘迫的男孩送上祝福讯息：“愚人节快乐！金有谦先生！PS：《康德和鸭嘴兽》学习愉快！”

老实说，bambam的这个恶作剧还不错，Anja盯着女孩们踩着高跟鞋走出自修室的背影在心里作出评价，看看金有谦满脸唇印的滑稽样子，她几乎想要揉一揉这个小可怜的头发了。

Anja不动声色地跟着金有谦走到洗手间。她的好友看上去快把他的后槽牙咬碎了。

“你知道你脸上的那些可爱唇印是不能用水洗掉的吧？”Anja抱着手臂靠在墙上。

“那要怎么办？”金有谦从水池里抬起脑袋，他看上去像是一只在努力办凶的可怜狗狗，脸上被调皮的小姑娘涂上了妈妈的唇膏。

Anja递给他一张卸妆巾，“对你的脸温柔一点，亲爱的，有人说过你的皮肤看起来像奶油吗？”

金有谦用力地把卸妆巾擦在他“看上去像奶油”的脸上。

“你看上去有点急躁，对自己的恶作剧没有信心吗？”

“Nope，”金有谦把被染成粉红色的卸妆巾丢进垃圾桶，“只是一些细节需要修改。”

Anja的额角跳动了两下。

“帮我把书带上，亲爱的，我先走了。”金有谦朝金发姑娘眨眨眼，朝门口走去。

“你不学《康德和鸭嘴兽》了？”

“去他妈的鸭嘴兽！”

“你知道这并不意味着你不用给我买一学期的早午饭吧！”Anja朝着金有谦消失的背影喊着。

她慢悠悠地走回自修室，在看到金有谦的草稿纸上写满了bambam的名字后，金发姑娘挑了挑眉，并不打算认为这仅仅是因为金有谦太过重视愚人节了。

*******

bambam在《康德和鸭嘴兽》文学研究课上坐立不安。

他心里有一个讨厌的小天线一直在发出恼人的声音，很显然，这根小天线是专门用来探测金有谦那小混蛋的，鉴于他还没有在bambam精彩的kissogram后作出反击，小天线不得不始终保持警惕。

很突然地，bambam坐直了身子，有什么事要发生了，连空气中的分子都在一瞬间变成了嬉皮士。

五个穿着消防员制服的男生走进了教室，Justin Timberlake的Sexy Back不知道从他们中的哪一个人身上传出来。他们的目光火热地在每个人的脸上扫过去，连那位看起来已经两百岁的教授都没有放过。

然后他们锁定了bambam的位置，笔直地朝他走来。

有同学开始捂着嘴激动地举起手机录像，Anja扶着额头，感到一阵疲惫。

好了，金发姑娘知道这两个小男孩又该为是谁抄了谁的创意而争吵得不可开交了。

bambam在那五个“消防员”带着英俊又狂野的微笑向他逼近时已经猜到了些什么，但当他们脱下厚重的制服露出让所有人尖叫的肌肉时，bambam还是觉得有一颗核弹在自己的脑袋里爆炸了。

他们还给bambam跳了段膝上舞！

老天啊，他们的胸肌看上去硬得可以开卡车了！

bambam觉得有点眩晕，以至于当那些身材惹火得像个四分卫的男生们轮流在他脸颊重重地印上亲吻时他的脑子里居然浮现出了金有谦的脸。

我一定是对肌肉过敏了！

bambam在内心尖叫着。

“愚人节快乐！bambam先生！PS：别再偷我的点子了，《康德和鸭嘴兽》优秀学生。”

男生们在说完祝福讯息后快速地穿上他们的消防制服，在所有人的下巴还掉在地上时离开了教室。

Anja确信她看到其中一个男生回头朝bambam露出了“我对你很有兴趣我们可以等下再聊”的眼神。

*******

所以金有谦和bambam被叫去了校长办公室。

Anja完全可以想象到史密斯先生在那两个小混蛋面前想要咆哮又不得不努力克制的画面，那肯定有趣极了。

校长把金有谦和bambam带到了弃置不用的乐队排练室门口。

“好了男孩们，”他把清洁工具递给他们，“打扫干净这里，作为你们故意扰乱公共秩序的惩罚。”他拍拍他们的肩膀，“希望通过劳动你们可以成为好朋友。”

“我们会的，史密斯先生。”金有谦和bambam同时朝校长露出了一个乖巧又懂事的微笑。

“Hmm，”校长撇撇嘴转身走出去，然后他又突然折回来，“啊对了，”他说，“鉴于等你们打扫完可能已经很晚了，这儿有块巧克力，加油小伙子们！希望你们能把恶作剧对方的劲头分出十分之一给这间可怜的排练室。”

门被关上了，金有谦手上拿着那块摸上去快要化了的巧克力，和bambam一样面对着落满了灰尘的椅子和弯曲的谱架手足无措。

Anja从拐角走出来。

她悄悄走到那扇门口，盯着那串钥匙沉思了一会。

老实说，她从来不觉得她的两个好友真的相互讨厌对方或是别的什么，在Anja看来，他们只是两个幼稚又固执的小男孩，从来学不会好好表达也没机会这样做。也许对他们来说，给对方精心策划一个恶作剧只是一种隐晦的“我很在意你”的表达。

Anja觉得总有一天，金有谦和bambam会突然在一起，变成一对手拉手到处找那些真正的混蛋的麻烦，但又会定期去社区中心陪老人聊天的那种甜蜜又讨厌的情侣。

Well，谁知道呢？

金发姑娘耸耸肩，伸出手把门反锁上，然后把那串看上去快生锈的钥匙扔进了包里。

“你们会感谢我的。”

然后她把书包甩在肩上，潇洒又冷静地走了出去。

*******

“所以，膝上舞怎么样？”

金有谦在拎起一个被九十度弯折的谱架时带着挑衅的口吻漫不经心地问道。

“烂透了，”bambam把叠得乱七八糟的椅子一张一张搬下来，“不如你亲自上阵来的有趣。”

“记下了，下次我会参考你的建议。”

“下次别再偷我的点子了。”

“噢？我可是提前一个月就在准备了！”金有谦提高音量。

“真贴心！”bambam摆出惊讶的夸张表情，“就比我少半个月呢！”

“需要我提供计划书吗？”金有谦双手抱在胸前。

“如果你拿不出来的话我一定会……”

“嘿！小心！”

被叠在一起的椅子不知道为什么突然失去了平衡，像是雪崩一样朝前砸来。

金有谦拽着bambam的手臂把他拉到一边。他们的鼻子差点撞到一起，黄昏的光线透过窗子和灰尘打在他们身上，有一瞬间他们的心脏好像跳成了相同的频率。

他们迅速地跳开了，然后像是突然对那堆倒在地上的椅子产生了极大的兴趣一样把各自的视线投射到上面。

bambam摸摸他的鼻子，不明白为什么脸颊有点发烫，“看来我们得先把这堆东西搞定。”

金有谦第一次没有急着反驳他或者说些别的俏皮话，而是卷起袖子，走到门边把清洁工具抓在了手上。

一种罕见的沉默在金有谦和bambam之间蔓延着，这与他们之间任何一次因为争吵而造成的沉默都不一样。这一次他们都有点在刻意避开着些什么，而他们不知道那究竟是什么，也不知道他们为什么要这么做。

*******

一直到太阳完全落下之后他们才把这间乐队排练室打扫完。

他们累得要命，出的汗黏在皮肤上，腰部像是被那些该死的乐谱架狠狠地打过。

而当他们试图打开排练室的门时，才发现糟糕的不止那些。

“这该死的门为什么打不开？”金有谦再次尝试了一次，确定这扇门被锁住了。

“这是史密斯先生的恶作剧之类的吗？”bambam轻轻踹了门一脚，一些灰尘掉落下来，他们后退着躲开了。

“史密斯先生也太幼稚了！”金有谦尖叫着，“就因为我们刚才偷吃了他办公室里的香蕉吗！”

“也许是他也想过愚人节。”bambam又试图转动门锁，依旧没有打开。

“真见鬼！你的手机在身边吗？”

“在我的书包里，而我们的书包在史密斯先生那里。”bambam摊开手，“你呢？”

金有谦摇摇头，“我猜现在应该没有人会经过这里了。”

“真该死，”bambam疲惫地靠在墙上，“我就要在这个乱七八糟的地方和你这混蛋度过一整夜然后到第二天早上才有可能被路过的人救出去了吗？”他缓慢地坐到地上，“说真的，史密斯先生赢了。”

“首先，这个地方已经不是乱七八糟了，请尊重一下我们的劳动成果，”金有谦跟着bambam也坐在地上，“第二，我不是混蛋，最后，也许Anja发现我们联系不上后会想想办法，你知道的，那个姑娘是最棒的。”

“你就非得每一句都跟我对着干吗？”bambam侧过头去看了一眼身边的金有谦，“希望她能在我被饿死或者被你气死之前找到我，我午餐都没吃，就为了那个该死的kissogram……”

他的声音渐渐低下去，好像突然开始对那个让他颇感自豪的恶作剧有了后悔的想法。

“你刚才不是在史密斯先生的办公室吃了香蕉……”

金有谦的声音在bambam的瞪视下也低了下去。

现在他们两个都不说话了，好像沉默突然成了他们之间的一种新潮的相处方式。

*******

“该死的！”金有谦突然叫了一声。

“又怎么了？还有什么比我们现在的处境更该死的事情吗？”bambam瞥了他一眼。

“我答应了奥特加太太今晚要去帮她修理车库门。”金有谦懊恼地说。

“呃……是我也认识的那个奥特加太太吗？”

“我们整个社区只有她是西班牙人，你说呢？”

“如果是那个几年前因为我们之间的恶作剧不幸失去了花园的那个奥特加太太的话，”bambam抓了抓他的头发，“我昨天帮她修理过了。”

“什么？”金有谦吃惊地看着他，“你为什么会帮她修理车库门？我是指，她也喊你帮忙了吗？”

“是的，我想是奥特加太太上了年纪或者她分不清我们两个之类的，”bambam耸耸肩，“总之我帮她修好了，”他犹豫了一会，还是加上了后一句话，“你不用担心或者感到抱歉之类的。”

“这么说，你也一直在帮奥特加太太做事咯？”

“只是修理车库门或者除除杂草之类的。”bambam转头看向金有谦，“所以你也是？”

金有谦不在意地点点头，“奥特加太太一个人生活，我想我得帮她做点事，毕竟，”他有点不好意思地挠挠头，“我曾经毁了她心爱的花园。”

“是我们，”bambam强调，“是我们一起造成的。”他又补充说，“而且她做的吉事果是最棒的。”

“这听起来不像你。”金有谦嘴角上扬着，“一点也不混蛋。”

“只是对奥特加太太感到愧疚，”bambam朝他丢去一个白眼，“不过我们那回的确是很混蛋就对了。”

“其实有时候，我在想，”金有谦咬着下嘴唇，犹豫着该不该继续说下去，“你得先发誓我说出来之后你不会笑我。”

“如果你是想说我们有时候的恶作剧确实太夸张了，我不会笑你的，”bambam真挚地看着他，“因为我也这么想过。”

“哇哦，”金有谦像是第一次认识bambam一样看着他，“你现在友好得不像话。”

“因为我有良心和担当，”bambam朝他挑起眉，“而你总是混蛋的那一个。”

“Well，我承认，”金有谦把脑袋靠在墙上，“我总是忍不住想要把一切恶作剧都扔给你，老天啊，我只是，我不知道该怎么说，我只是想你配得上全世界最棒的恶作剧。”

“哪怕是出自你的口，这话也够诡异了，”bambam面有难色地看着他，“不过我想我懂你的意思，老兄，我们只是，选了最奇怪的那种方式。”

“也许恶作剧在我们的世界观里意味着，礼物？我猜。”

“礼物，哈哈，没错，是这样的。”

他们侧过头来看着彼此，在昏暗的排练室里他们的眼神明亮得不真实。

*******

“给你。”金有谦从口袋里掏出那块史密斯先生留给他们的巧克力递给bambam，“大概有点化了。”

bambam疑惑地看着他。

“你不是没吃午饭吗？”金有谦把巧克力塞进他的手里。

“哇哦，”bambam看着手里那块被捂得温热的巧克力感到新奇，“你没在里面做什么混蛋事吧？”

金有谦瞪了他一眼。

“那，谢啦！”

bambam朝他展开一个小小的微笑，金有谦愣了一秒钟后有点僵硬地移开了视线。

很快他们就睡着了。他们的肩膀靠着肩膀，脑袋叠着脑袋，身子因为温度下降而越靠越近。

所以当排练室的门被打开时，被惊醒的他们磕到了额头和下巴，惨叫着从地上爬起来。

“我就知道Anja是最棒的！”

金有谦和bambam手忙脚乱地冲到门口。

“呃……”

“这是什么？”

他们面前站着一排人，他们非常熟悉的人。中午还穿着拉拉队制服的姑娘换上了自己的时髦衣服，而另一些小伙子们还没舍得脱下那身消防员制服。

但他们的脸上都挂着迷人的微笑，这个微笑让金有谦和bambam非常警惕。

不出意料地，姑娘们走近bambam，排着队在他的脸颊上印下一个吻，幸运的是这次她们没有涂那些闪亮的唇蜜。

男孩们朝金有谦走去，他们依次给了金有谦一个有力的拥抱和一个面颊吻，他们的胸肌依旧硬得可以开卡车。

而和之前的kissogram不一样是，这一次他们在金有谦和bambam的耳边小声地说出了祝福讯息。

然后他们就走开了，那个朝bambam露出感兴趣的眼神的男孩这次没再做同样的事。因为，很显然，他知道些什么。

“他们告诉我，你有话要跟我说？”bambam看向金有谦，有点不自在地摸了摸脖子。

“你也有话跟我说？”金有谦显然收到了同样的祝福讯息。

他们疑惑地看着彼此，然后同时笑了出来。他们眼中的对方渐渐被放大，很快他们就站得足够近了。

“Well，我猜我们被恶作剧了？”bambam说。

“我想Anja就要失去她一整学期的免费早午餐了。”金有谦的语气里并没有生气的感觉。

“也许她是对的。”bambam深呼吸了一下。

“那么……”

金有谦小心翼翼地朝bambam凑近，他们的脑袋里都在疯狂地尖叫着，不知道自己究竟该不该这样做。

但当他们的嘴唇终于触碰到一起时，一切都安静下来。像是面包在漫长的膨胀中终于等到了烤箱“叮”的那一声，飞船穿过颠沛流离的虫洞中后终于来到了另一个平稳的真空。

从之一切都安静了下来，全世界只剩下他们的心跳声，和他们越来越翘的嘴角。

“老天，我们为什么不早点这么做？”

他们笑起来，又交换了几个亲吻。

*******

Anja靠在拐角处的墙壁上，她把刚刚翻进史密斯校长办公室偷出来的书包悄悄放在墙边。

金发姑娘又看了一眼那两个傻乎乎的甜蜜小混蛋，她挑挑眉，走回没开灯的楼梯口。

没人看到她嘴角挂着的笑意。

**-完-**


	29. Baby It's Cold Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三次金有谦想把bambam留在家里过夜
> 
> 每次都成功了

*******

“我真得走了，”bambam穿上外套走到门口，“已经很晚了，我会赶不上末班车。”

金有谦跟着他移动到门口，以一种不易被人察觉的姿态巧妙地与bambam调换了位置。他的背贴着门，一只手伸到后面死死攥着把手。但他的表情真挚又可爱。

他说：“嘿bambam，我突然想起来我们还有一个小组作业，我们得准备起来。”

bambam露出一个难以置信的表情，“什么？”

“卡尔维诺教授的那堂课，月球地貌、Qfwfq家族与两亿年前坐标关系研究。多有趣的议题，不是吗？”金有谦面带微笑地脱口而出，好像当时跳到桌子上与教授争论这个议题没有任何研究价值的人不是他一样。

“认真的吗？不是还有整整一个月才需要交？”bambam把他的大衣裹得紧了点，“该死的外面天气真糟。”

金有谦用力地点点头，“你知道的，卡尔维诺教授大概会对我格外‘关照’一些，我想我得好好准备。”

bambam耸耸肩膀，“那得怪谁？”

“怪我！”金有谦毫不犹豫地揽下责任，“全都怪我！我猜我需要详细地回顾一遍他讲课的内容，我知道你是最棒的，你得帮帮我。”

金有谦又露出了那个眼神，bambam感受到了，就是那种湿漉漉的、明亮又无辜的眼神，你会觉得自己是个冷酷又无情的混蛋，如果你拒绝了他的话。

“喔好吧，”bambam叹了口气，他又看了看窗外的天气，“看来我不需要赶那趟末班车了。”

“完全不需要！我有很多内容需要补课，很多、非常多。”金有谦想要做出苦恼的表情，但是他语气中的小雀跃毫不留情地出卖了他。

“为什么你听起来有点高兴？”bambam脱下他的外套往房间里走去，“熬夜学习是你的什么奇怪爱好吗？”

“才不是，”金有谦小声地嘟囔着，确保bambam不会听到，“和你熬夜学习才是，如果不用学习就更好了。”

“你说什么？”bambam又坐回他们一起学习的地方，他觉得自己快要长在这张柔软又暖和的地毯上了，“我没听清。”

“啊我是说，”金有谦在他旁边坐下，露出一个在感激中包裹着小小得意的漂亮微笑，“外面真冷，不是吗？”

*******

“你确定这是个好主意？”bambam用脚尖轻轻踢了踢门口的纸盒。

那里面蜷缩着一只刺猬，非常小，甚至不比他的拳头大一点。

“我不确定。”金有谦摇摇头，他在纸盒旁边蹲下来，从毛衣袖子里伸出一根手指小心翼翼地戳了戳那个小家伙的身子。

“没有想象中扎人，我是说，它的刺。”金有谦的刘海挡住了他的额头，但bambam莫名其妙地从中看出了一点温柔。

“很正常，”bambam撇撇嘴，“刺猬在小的时候就是这样软软的。所以怎么样？你确定你要养一只刺猬？”

金有谦点点头。

“我有一个在动物医院的朋友，我可以明天去问问他如何饲养一只刺猬。”

bambam从门边上拿起他的大衣，金有谦紧张地站了起来。

“可问题是，”金有谦把自己整个人靠在门上，顺便用身体遮住了门把手，“今晚要怎么办？”

“什么今晚要怎么办？”

“唔，就是，我大概一个人应付不来照顾一只小刺猬一晚上。”金有谦觉得有点心虚，所以他把他的视线挪动到纸盒里。

“这没什么，”bambam耸耸肩，“你只需要在盒子里塞上足够多的棉花或者小枕头之类的，我猜。”

金有谦将他的身子更加紧密地贴着门。

“我不行。”他语气有点急促，这让他的脸颊出开始泛红，“这是……这是一件重大的事，在我的生活中，我没法一个人度过。”

“哈？”bambam露出一种“我不知道你在干什么但是你真的有点不对劲”的眼神，“那所以你想？”

“你能留下来陪我吗？”金有谦的眼睛亮亮地看着他，“我们可以一起看真爱至上，圣诞快到了，你知道的。”

“可是……”

“你明早要开会，我知道，”金有谦打断他，“我可以开车送你去，顺便把刺猬带去你朋友的动物医院。”

他眨眨眼，期待着看着bambam。

“噢好吧，毕竟是我们一起捡到的。”bambam在心里无奈地叹了口气，就没人来阻止一下这个人再露出这种眼神吗？他撇撇嘴想着。

他把大衣挂回门上，金有谦愉快地抱起纸盒跟在他后面走回温暖的房间里。

“说起来，你想给它起个名字吗？”bambam随口提起。

“唔，我们等下可以一起想这个问题。”

bambam耸耸肩，熟门熟路地在金有谦的抽屉里翻找真爱至上的碟。

“多亏你啦，”金有谦抖了抖手中的纸盒，“虽然用你来留住小bam很不好意思，但你好像很有用喔！”

“你站在那里说什么？”bambam埋着头，“我怎么找不到那张碟了！”

“我来找。”金有谦快步走过去，“我是说，外面可真冷，好像要下雪了。”

*******

“我真的需要帮助。”

金有谦抱着一个快要遮住他半张脸的纸袋，露出一双乖巧又可怜的眼睛盯着bambam。

“我真的不想扮圣诞老人，亲爱的。”bambam摇摇头。这次他打算要坚定一点。

“你不需要扮圣诞老人。”金有谦急切地开口，“你只需要帮我做点准备工作。”

“比如？”

“像是帮我贴胡子之类的，”金有谦眨眨眼，“我对这些一窍不通，你知道的。”

“我也……”

“Nah……”金有谦打断他，“你在小学的晚会上扮演过，我记得很清楚。”

“你也说了，那是小学……”bambam竖起食指。

“还是比我有经验。”金有谦晃了晃身子，bambam拒绝承认那其实还挺可爱的。

“Well，well，你都有些什么？”bambam叹了口气。

事实就是他根本没办法对金有谦说“不”，bambam决定在圣诞前夜接受它。

金有谦把纸袋放到地毯上，把里面的东西一件一件往外拿。

“你准备的很齐全。”bambam坐在他旁边点评。

“我把店里所有相关的都买来了。”金有谦还在往外掏东西，“小乔治第一次没有跟爸妈过圣诞，我得让他觉得这是件完全不遗憾的事。”

“你对你的小侄子真好。”bambam拿起一个麋鹿角抓在手里玩。

“有谁都会不喜欢小乔治这样的小孩吗？”金有谦有点骄傲地说着，“你不是还给他准备了好多礼物，”他指指角落里的圣诞树，“比给我的都多耶！”

“你现在连小孩子都要比较一番吗？”bambam用麋鹿角敲了一下金有谦的脑袋。

“只要跟你有关。”金有谦耸耸肩。

“真幼稚！”bambam把红色的外套丢在金有谦脸上，“快去换上，小男孩，马上就要零点了！”

金有谦小声嘟囔着站起来，还偷偷在bambam脸颊上亲了一下。

“礼物！”他开心地逃开bambam的敲打。

“你确定你不想扮一下麋鹿吗？”金有谦小心翼翼地动着嘴巴，“我觉得那个麋鹿角很适合你。”

“别再讲话了！”bambam抱怨他，“胡子要粘歪了！”

金有谦乖巧地闭上嘴。

还有眼睛。

“你想要干嘛？”bambam看着面前闭着眼睛的大男孩，他变成圣诞老人的样子好像也挺不错的。

金有谦指了指他的嘴唇。

“不。”bambam这一次坚定地拒绝了他，“我不和圣诞老人接吻。”

零点的时候bambam还是带上了麋鹿角。

他确实很合适，金有谦总是没错的。

小乔治尖叫着从床上蹦起来，他像一个奶白色的毛绒球一样扑到金有谦——圣诞老人——的怀里。

“圣诞老人是真的！”他叫起来，“真希望daddy和mommy也在！他们总是不相信！”

“不不不，”金有谦摇摇头，“daddy和mommy看不见我。”

小乔治发出沮丧的声音。

“只有善良的小孩才能看见我喔！”

小乔治的眼睛又亮起来。

“还有麋鹿先生！”他指了指bambam脑袋上的角，“麋鹿先生你长得好像bambam叔叔！”

“呃……”bambam尴尬地笑了笑，他有点不知道怎么回答。

“你好像很喜欢bambam叔叔喔！”金有谦帮他岔开话题，“因为麋鹿先生通常长着你最喜欢的人的样子。”

“这样？”小乔治歪着脑袋，“那金有谦叔叔的麋鹿先生应该也长这样喔！”

bambam瞪了金有谦一眼，“你平时都跟小乔治说些什么？”他用口型质问他。

金有谦耸耸肩，继续扮演他的圣诞老人。

*******

“我还以为你今晚会回去。”

金有谦在收拾圣诞树底下的礼物包装纸时有些庆幸地说。

“太晚啦，”bambam把脑袋上的麋鹿角放回纸袋里，然后他走到圣诞树旁坐下和金有谦一起收拾起来，“而且我家也只有我一个人，连圣诞树也没有。”

金有谦脱掉了他的红帽子还有白色胡子，然后他按亮了圣诞树上的装饰灯。

“我听说，在槲寄生下接吻的人，会永远在一起耶。”

“你这样子很像一个脑袋里全都是浪漫幻想泡泡的小男孩你知不知道？”bambam并不想承认在亮着的小灯泡下金有谦显得更加英俊这个事实。

“没关系，”金有谦的眼睛里聚着亮光，“反正我还是小男孩的时候就喜欢你了。”

“你好烦，别说这样的话！”bambam感到自己的脸开始烧起来。

“Kiss me once，”金有谦摊开手心，里面躺着一小株槲寄生，“kiss me twice，”他凑近bambam，“and kiss me once again。”

“你很贪心欸！”

bambam凑上前去把亲吻印在金有谦的嘴唇上。

*******

“我们应该要起床了。”

金有谦还没完全睡醒，口齿不清地对怀里的bambam讲话。

“……不。”bambam反对。

“可是，小乔治需要吃早餐。”

“……他房间里有姜饼。”bambam把他的被子又裹得紧了点。

“他会自己找来吃吗？”金有谦有点担忧。

“会的，他是世界上最聪明的小孩。”bambam应付他。

“But Babe……”

“It’s cold outside!”

bambam用被子狠狠地把金有谦裹了进来。

**\- 完 -**


	30. Por Una Cabeza/一步之遥

*******

bambam不知道他是在做梦还是什么的，总之他还是揉着眼角去打开了阳台门，在半夜两点钟把在阳台敲他的门的金有谦迎进了房间。

“嗨！”金有谦晃了晃手上的酒瓶，藏在细边镜框后面的眼角弯得无辜又好看。

“晚上好，”bambam去柜子里拿出两个酒杯，“不知道你还有半夜爬阳台到隔壁人家来喝酒的好习惯。”

他们在地毯上坐下来，背靠着沙发垫。bambam看着金有谦打开酒瓶、倒酒、把杯子递给他、朝他微笑，不确定这一切是真实地在发生还是仅仅是他的大脑皮层细胞在不安分地活跃着。

好在酒是不错的酒，他继续看着金有谦，等待他开口。

然而金有谦似乎很享受地在品酒，好像屁股底下坐着的不是粗硬的地毯而是什么昂贵的真皮沙发，所处的也不是一间堆着白天叫的外食披萨盒子的小小客厅，而是有爵士乐队在现场演奏的品酒会。

总之他就这么沉默地喝着酒，而bambam就这么沉默地看着他喝着酒，一切都安静而且匪夷所思。

后来金有谦终于放下了酒杯，他清了清被酒精糊住的喉咙，扶了一下滑在鼻梁上的镜架。

“多谢你的招待。”他礼貌友善地开口，“那么，晚安啦！”

接着他站起来，一双长腿的阴影在月光下交错着来到阳台门口，bambam茫然地看着那个漂亮的身影，允许自己把刚才的一小时列入“我做过的最诡异又真实的梦”的条目中。

*******

“晚上好。”

金有谦又站在bambam的阳台中，笑得一脸天真与理所当然。

“最诡异又真实的梦”又增加一条。

bambam揉了揉睡得乱七八糟的头发，转身把这个连续两天在半夜爬阳台的男人带进客厅。

他们坐在地毯上，打开昨天没喝完的酒。金有谦的左腿挨着bambam的右腿，bambam迟钝地感受着柔软布料下干燥的温度。

“那么，”bambam终于抑制不住好奇，“不打算说点什么吗，凌晨两点半先生？”

“昨晚睡得好吗？”

bambam下意识地点了点头。

“看吧，酒精总是那么好。”

“真是惊喜，想不到你还有半夜为人解决失眠困扰的好心肠。”

金有谦转头看了他一会，轻声说，“是吗？那你有感动吗？”

“有那么一点吧，”bambam挑挑眉，“只是建议不要在这个时间为其他饱受失眠困扰的人提供帮助，”他语调里突然染上了一丝紧张，“我是说，呃……”

“我打扰到你了？”金有谦的语气陡然绷直。

“我不是这个意思，”bambam匆忙解释，“我只是，呃，没事，我挺喜欢的，你可以随意过来。”他看到金有谦露出一点笑意后突然放松下来，“就只是，你可以走正门的，就在对面而已，我想大概比从二十七层的阳台爬过来要方便一点？”

“喔，”金有谦嘟囔着，“还是爬阳台比较方便。”

bambam搞不明白在深夜里27层的阳台上爬来爬去有什么方便的，不过他没有继续追问下去，大概是刚才的对话从他心里某个不知名的禁区擦边而过了一下，因此他需要酒精与沉默来维持住表面上的自然状态。

沉默中bambam感受到胃里轻微的灼烧感，他漫无目的地回想起今天好像因为工作错过了晚餐。他看着金有谦用一种慢到诡异地速度晃着酒杯，金属细边的镜框在暗淡的月色底下反射着光泽。

他存在得像是一幅油画。

bambam用眼神描摹着他脸部漂亮的线条，心中那个禁区提醒他“你需要更多酒精”。

“那么，今天也晚安啦！”

金有谦转过脸来看着他，眼睛藏在透明镜片后面，明亮得像是有星星落在他眼里。

bambam跟着他站起来，说服自己要习惯将人从阳台上送走。

金有谦消失在浓浓夜色中后bambam把阳台留了一小道门，初秋的晚风裹着凉意吹进来，他决定要赶在胃痛前睡去。

*******

“我在怀疑你是一直到现在没睡，还是特意给自己定了两点半准时爬阳台的闹钟。”

bambam将金有谦从阳台上迎进来后这样说着，并没有指望得到答案。

“你希望是哪样？”金有谦跟在他身后默契地接过他递来的酒杯。

bambam歪了歪脑袋，“我没有偏向，不过托你的福，我这两天的睡眠质量很不错。”

“感谢酒精？”

金有谦轻轻与他碰了下杯，轻微的玻璃接触声在浓重的夜里被放大，bambam觉得他的心跳有点快得诡异。

这不怪我，他自我诊断，是金有谦的眼睛过于迷人。

他们又在那块粗硬的地毯上坐下，不约而同地再三忽视bambam专程从国外定制回来的沙发。

“如果我说我真的定了闹钟，你会不会觉得我很可笑？”金有谦说这话时攥紧了裤缝，柔软的布料被他揪得像是一片干枯掉了的树叶。

“哈？”bambam张着嘴一时间不知道该说什么。

这是佯装恶作剧的坦白？还是佯装坦白的恶作剧？

bambam在认真地回答问题和认真地用玩笑话掩盖过去的选项中选择了后者。

他弯了弯眼角，语调平滑地开口，“喔，我会觉得你疯了，但又有点可爱。”

他把若干真心话揉入调侃中，带着一份既希望对方不明白又希望彼此心照不宣的矛盾如坐针毡，生平第一次体会到那种紧张、犹豫、侥幸、期待混杂在一起的心情，他感到自己像是一块揉进了黄油与酵母的面团，不知道自己将会被团成什么形状，却抑制不住地不断发酵、膨胀，恨不得下一秒就把自己的心思展露出来。

金有谦呆呆地眨了两下眼，像是得到了一个不在意料之中但却更加喜爱的答案。

“那么我在这些时间里，应该不会被你生气到扔下27层吧？”

bambam盯着他抿起却没藏住笑意的嘴角，欣然点头，“只要你不提议一起观看温子仁的电影就好。”

*******

金有谦今晚带着一张CD敲响了bambam的阳台门。bambam瞥了一眼他手中银色的自刻碟，戒备地开口，“你不会真的带了温子仁的电影来吧？”

金有谦一半身子隐在黑暗中，露出犬牙坏笑着，“如果我点头，下一秒你是不是就要把我扔下去了？”

“我允许你多花一秒选择你喜欢的下降姿势。”bambam双臂交叉在胸前，颇为大度地网开一面。

“真是让人感动。”金有谦上前一步踏进整片月光中，“那么请问有播放器吗？”

“我是个现代社会的人，老爷爷，”bambam从角落里搬出落了灰的播放机，“不知道您的CD愿不愿意屈尊在这个老古董里。”

歌是闻香识女人里的那段Por Una Cabeza，bambam倚在酒柜边上哼着曲调，金有谦照例坐在地毯上，指尖在膝盖上敲着节奏。

“你会跳探戈吗？”金有谦在接过bambam递来的酒杯时开口问他。

“会，但不想跳。”

“为什么？没有一个漂亮的舞伴？”

bambam笑着摇摇头，“半夜两点半两个人在能见度不足半米的室内跳探戈，任谁看都像是什么限制级文艺片的前奏。”他嘴唇贴上酒杯，琥珀色的液体在他喉间滑落，“况且，你也不算不漂亮。”

“漂亮”的金有谦在黑暗中红了脸，他清了清嗓子，“你今天好像很开心？”

“有吗？”bambam嘴角仍旧上翘着，“可能是我太爱这个版本的一步之遥了。”

“谁会不爱Frank中校和漂亮到让人不敢眨眼的Donna呢？”

“你爱他什么？”bambam问他，“我是指，Frank中校。”

“If you make a mistake, get all tangled up, just tango on.”金有谦背诵出台词。

“你做错过什么？”

“有很多，”金有谦的指尖在裤子的布料上摩挲着，“像是，害怕。”

“害怕什么？”

“害怕……害怕接近。”金有谦的眼光闪烁着投射在bambam浸润在月光的脸上，“你知道，喜爱……总是伴随着害怕。距离、气味、微笑、点头、视线交汇……喜爱让人害怕接近，怀疑自己是否应该上前，哪怕仅仅是一步之遥。”

“那你现在呢？”

bambam的心脏鼓荡着，有什么东西在疯狂地冲撞着那块隐秘的禁区。

“现在……”金有谦的手揪紧了那块布料，“现在我发现，27层似乎也不算高。”

*******

后一夜金有谦没有出现。

他先前就告诉bambam他之后六天要出差。

第七天bambam站在阳台上，夜风把他的头发吹在脑后。

他靠近阳台边缘，从这里跨出一步，就能抵达金有谦的阳台。他朝下看了一眼，黑夜让它如深渊一般深不见底。

他小心翼翼地挪动着脚步，心脏跳得像是在倒计时读秒爆炸。

金有谦是怀着怎样的心情在夜风中跨过这像是要把人吞噬的深渊的？

bambam望着脚底，脑袋中却浮现出各种各样的画面。

在对开门的电梯里遇见作为他新邻居的金有谦；

在健身房里与他对练拳击的金有谦；

帮他照顾猫结果最后舍不得送还给他的金有谦；

一起被关在故障电梯里和他讲笑话缓解紧张的金有谦；

像个疯子一样在半夜两点半拿着酒敲开他阳台门的金有谦；

带着古董一样的自刻CD来找他的金有谦；

永远跟他默契十足的金有谦；

永远与他有无数个共同话题的金有谦……

bambam双脚颤抖着，决心不再做一个犹豫害怕的胆小鬼。

一步之遥而已。

他盯着脚下，紧紧握住对面阳台微凉的大理石围栏，然后他小心翼翼地翻越过来。

他松了一口气，却在回头时踩到了一块石子。他惊恐地失去了平衡，心中暗骂着千辛万苦地翻过阳台了，他妈为什么要在阳台里面摔一跤。

紧接着他落入了一个温暖干燥的怀抱。

他疯狂跳动的心跳撞上另一个疯狂跳动的心跳。

金有谦惊讶地看着bambam。

bambam惊魂甫定地看着金有谦。

“你怎么过来了？”金有谦开口。他还穿着外出时的衣服，看样子是刚回来不久还没来得及休整。

“你怎么穿着外衣站在阳台上？”bambam反问他。

“呃，我刚回来……你知道……现在两点多……我习惯了……”

“你一般要在阳台上傻站半小时才翻过去？”bambam回想起他刚才仅仅在阳台上犹豫了一刻钟，牙尖嘴利地质问。

“嘿！心理建设很重要的好吗！”金有谦抗议。

“建设什么？27层吗？”

“建设去见你的决心！”金有谦反驳他，“天知道我第一晚喝了多少酒才有胆子去敲你的门。”

bambam罕见地没有回嘴，他还半倚在金有谦怀里，实在没有什么立场去嘴硬。

“好吧。”他嘟囔着。

“那么，你觉得怎么样？”金有谦的眼睛亮晶晶地望着他，“翻过27层高的阳台的感觉。”

“就那样吧，”bambam的眼角弯起漂亮的弧度，“一步之遥而已啦！”

**-完-**


	31. Life's Like An Exclamation

*******

十分钟过去了，金有谦还是没有等到那个人。

他感到焦躁、无奈、生气，外加一点想要当街哭出来的冲动。

那个人，他并不知道他是谁，也无从推论他的性别、形状或者别的什么。但金有谦决定好了，如果他在接下去的五分钟里等到那个人，他一定要揪住他的领子（或者头发），摇晃他的整个身子，大声质问他：

为什么锁车的时候要把他们的自行车锁在一起！

*******

金有谦没有等到揪住那个人领子（或者头发）的机会，他还有下一场试装要赶。

Well，在模特市场上，男模本来就像是一盆沙拉里的罗马生菜或者西兰花一样不受重视。对于刚进入这个行业还指望着这份工作养活自己的金有谦来说，每一场试装他都不能错过。

所以就算他的自行车被一个浑身冒着傻气的人锁上了，他也没有理由放弃他半小时之后的试装。

他烦躁地抓乱了他的头发，问街边的流浪汉借了一小块纸板。

他咬着笔帽，在纸板上用力地写着：

虽然我不知道你把我们的自行车锁在一起是有什么打算，但我希望一个小时后我的自行车和你的已经“离婚”了，并且你的自行车因为愧疚给我的自行车买了一杯冰咖啡:)

*******

金有谦的自行车顺利地“离婚”了。

他得到了一杯冰咖啡，还附赠有一袋甜甜圈，金有谦吸着冰块快融化的咖啡，在路灯下阅读着纸板上更新的内容：

嘿:D 真抱歉我都没注意到我把你的自行车也锁上了！刚刚我在赶一个试装，差点迟到，太着急所以做了蠢事，希望没有影响到你的任何事！Ps. 冰咖啡希望你喜欢，出于非常强烈的愧疚我认为还需要一袋埃文斯夫妇的甜甜圈才可以弥补，工作原因我最近没办法吃，所以希望你可以多吃一点，它们可以带来幸福，相信我;) 再次抱歉！如果我给你造成了一袋甜甜圈都无法弥补的损失，你可以打我电话xxx-xxxxx

噢，所以那个人刚刚和自己去同一个地方试了装，搞不好他们还打过照面！

金有谦跨上他的自行车，脑袋里努力回忆着今天试装时碰到的人。

他的确有撞到一个急匆匆赶来的人。但那个人高挑、英俊，整个人都像是把阳光披在身上一样明亮，并不冒着傻气。

金有谦耸耸肩，把那袋甜甜圈和纸板一起塞进了包里。

*******

金有谦把甜甜圈转赠给了他楼下那对可怜的母女，在“你真是太慷慨了上帝保佑你”的赞美中接过她们帮忙代收信用卡账单。

他陷在懒人沙发里，捧着一碗寡淡的沙拉，他一边翻看账单一边自我催眠着他其实是在吃美味的埃文斯夫妇的甜甜圈，而不是经过简单调味的鸡胸肉。

他有点沮丧，过去一个月他的工作少得可怜，参加的面试和试妆也很少有回音，经纪公司给他安排的工作他并不是十分喜欢但他还是得怀着感恩的心情把它们完成。

人们总是对男模这个市场格外挑剔，能够得到垂青的总是极少部分幸运的家伙。除此之外还有一大批身材样貌都十分出色的男演员们从本来就少得可怜的资源里分走一杯羹。

噢，生活真是狗屎。

金有谦叹着气把账单和沙拉放到一边，他的视线落在那张纸板上。那串电话号码像是闪着红灯一样抢夺着他的注意力，以至于等金有谦反应过来时，他已经在手机里输入了那串数字。

Well well，也许能有一个同行聊聊天也不算糟。

金有谦咬着大拇指，在脑袋里进行了简单的博弈后迅速组织好了语言。

“嘿，晚上好！呃这么说可能有点奇怪，我是今天下午那个被你一起锁住的自行车的主人，谢谢你的冰咖啡！”

他点击“发送“后把手机扔到一边，心里产生了莫名其妙的紧张和期待。

对方回复的速度要比他想象的快很多，他手忙脚乱地从抱枕底下翻出手机点开消息。

“天啊！晚上好！我的傻气让你错过什么重要的事了吗！我会尽力弥补的我发誓！”

金有谦还在犹豫着该回复什么过去时，一条新的消息又跳出来：

“希望你喜欢甜甜圈！埃文斯夫妇的甜甜圈是最棒的;)”

“很遗憾我没能吃上甜甜圈:(”金有谦敲着手机键盘，“跟你一样我的工作让我和这些美妙又甜蜜的小玩意没有缘分。但冰咖啡很棒！”

“噢对了，别担心，你的傻气没让我错过什么重要的事XD”金有谦又紧接着补充了一条。

“老天！这不可能！所以你也是个模特，huh？这太不可思议了！你不要告诉我其实我们今天下午试装了同一场！我会一直尖叫到你答应我改天一起出来喝咖啡为止！”

对方的感叹号让金有谦不自觉地嘴角上扬。他轻快又激动地敲击着键盘：

“OK我答应你了，别再尖叫了你快把我的金鱼吵醒了！”

“你还有金鱼！！！”对方好像得了感叹号综合征，金有谦几乎能想象出那个人在打字时的表情，“明天！明天怎么样！噢该死的，明天我有一个拍摄，后天？后天！plz say yes！”

“后天再好不过了！”金有谦也感染上感叹号综合征了，“我明天也有个拍摄，好好干老兄！后天见！”

金有谦愉快地放下手机。

在键入第一个“嘿”时他根本没想到和那个从没见过面、而且对方可能还冒着傻气的人聊天会让自己感到如此轻松。

他整个人像是被注入了一管神秘的快乐药剂，所有的沮丧和阴郁都从毛孔里蒸发出来，连洗澡时都哼着小曲。

*******

金有谦的好心情一直延续到了第二天的拍摄。

他的状态非常好，面对着镜头展现了从未有过的自然和自信，这让他的英俊明亮起来，不再是他的经纪人常说的那种“灰蒙蒙的、不显眼的英俊”。

摄影师对此非常满意，他的经纪人几乎已经能想象到拍摄结束后摄影师的团队朝金有谦递来的橄榄枝了。

和他一起拍摄的还有一个男模。他身材匀称修长，气质出众，同样英俊得像是绑架了所有人的视线。

金有谦觉得他看上去有些面熟，而且不知道是不是他的错觉，与这个人合作让他非常放松，哪怕是两个人紧贴着对方、连睫毛都快缠在一起这样的姿势也没有让他觉得过分尴尬——

只是心跳略微加快了一些。

但这再正常不过了。

看看那张脸，金有谦在心中暗暗赞叹，那张脸真是完美得值得被起诉。

金有谦在准备下一套主题时摸到了手机。

“下午好！”他感到自己的雀跃顺着他的指尖渗透进手机里，“还顺利吗同行？”

对面的回复依旧快速得让金有谦怀疑他是不是有个脑控的手机：

“再顺利不过了！我感觉这是我从业以来第一次这么坦然又自信地面对镜头！你明白的，有时候摄像机的镜头就像是一个会随时吃掉你的黑洞，在他面前所有的肌肉都像是有自我意识一样紧绷起来……噢如果你没有这种烦恼当我没说。”

“我同意！朋友，”金有谦几乎要在内心发出认同的尖叫了，“这形容太妙了！你是不是偷偷在我脑袋里装了一个能读取我思想的小玩意？托你的福我今天的拍摄也非常顺利！而且搭档的另一位模特也非常棒，合作起来没有负担！”

“我猜今天是我们的幸运日，huh？”对方的信息又很快跳出来，“我今天的搭档也让人惊喜！而且你想象不到他有多英俊！老天！你真该看看他那双眼睛，还有挺拔得需要被投保的鼻梁，喔还有他的下颚线……他英俊得像是把银河穿在身上了！”

“我敢打赌我的搭档与他英俊得不相上下！而且他的镜头表现力精彩得让人嫉妒！因为他我也能更快地适应镜头语言！他太棒了！”

“好的，我们听上去像两个在争执是谁的小孩更优秀的年轻妈妈XD 我在犹豫拍摄结束后去要他的联系方式合不合适，会不会太诡异了？我需要建议！”

“噢你这个偷取我脑电波的小混蛋！我也在纠结这件事！你猜怎么着？既然这样我们不如就去努力要一下联系方式，也许可以听听这些优秀的前辈（我假定他们是前辈看看他们的表现力吧！）的经验:D”

“就这么决定了！我得继续拍摄了！加油甜心！别忘了明天;)”

金有谦刚刚来得及敲上“好的”就被叫回了摄影棚。

大概是被对方感染了，他现在觉得缺少了感叹号的信息就像没添加香草精的奶油蛋糕一样索然无味。

*******

金有谦没有要到联系方式。

不是说他到最后一刻突然变成了一个不愿意开口说话的胆小鬼，他的搭档在接起一个电话后匆匆离开了。

在那之前还有一个小故事值得被叙述。

他的搭档在看到金有谦时激动地拍着他的肩膀，“嘿甜心！你真的太棒了！你知道吗？但真遗憾我现在有点事，没办法得体地向你讨要联系方式。”他懊悔又热情地说，“但没关系我相信我们还会再见的！拜拜甜心！”

金有谦感到激动、摸不着头脑、尴尬，外加一些莫名其妙生发出来的怅然若失。

他背着包走向地铁站，是的他没有骑自行车，没有原因。

不过想到自行车，他又摸出手机，在被对话（和感叹号）塞得满满的信箱里打字：

“拍摄结束了！真是让人想要大叹一口气！你那边结束了吗？我先坦白我没有要到联系方式，原因我会跟你解释但我现在想要先回去洗个非常彻底、隆重、华丽的澡，一切顺利朋友;)))”

回复没有快速地跳出来，金有谦猜想对面那个可爱的家伙可能还在镜头面前卖力地展现自己的英俊，于是他耸耸肩膀，走进地铁车厢里。

*******

一直到金有谦洗完了那个彻底、隆重、华丽的澡后回复才出现在信箱里。

“洗澡愉快！我刚刚才回到家，我拍摄刚结束就接到电话说我的猫马上要生产了，我就立刻赶回家又赶到兽医院！所以，guess what？我也没有要到搭档的联系方式。”

金有谦还在擦头发，他握着手机，努力地用一根大拇指敲打着键盘：

“恭喜你！要当外公了！天呐你居然还养了猫！”

“是的甜心，我赚的钱都变成猫罐头了，看看我的银行卡余额，你会眼眶湿润的！所以是什么？我是指你没有要到联系方式的原因。”

“噢，只是我的搭档离开的比较着急，不过他离开前称赞了我很棒！希望如他所说我们有机会还会再见:0”

对方的回复迟了很久才跳出来，金有谦猜想也许他正趴在猫窝边上逗着他的“外孙”。

“你听上去有点失望，huh？”

“呃，并没有！只是觉得有点遗憾。”

“你像是爱上你的搭档了，我在吃醋甜心:(”

“让我想想我们认识了多久来着？噢23小时！真久！”

“陷入爱情只需要一个瞬间甜心;) anyway不说这些，所以……明天？”

“yes，明天！”

他们又说了些有的没的，然后互相说了晚安。

看着手机电量告罄时金有谦不合时宜地产生了一种自己像个陷入初恋的中学生的感觉。

*******

他们约在了一个素食奶昔店。

可怜的家伙们，为了事业放弃了太多。

金有谦站在地铁车厢里，他有点紧张，像是第一次和喜欢的人出去约会一样手脚都无从安放。

他掏出手机，又点开那个被塞得满满当当的信箱。

“嘿，我等会要怎么认出你？看看有谁头上冒着傻气吗？”

“请加上一些修饰语，例如英俊、可爱、让人无法挪开视线。”

“明白了;) 但我没有冒着英俊、可爱、让人无法挪开视线的傻气，你能认出我来吗？”

“呃，能的，我猜。”

“所以你其实是什么通灵师？可以透过人脸看见他们的名字？”

“你真聪明甜心！模特只是我的副业。”

“哈！抓到你了！”

金有谦笑着摇摇头。

他看到坐在他对面的一个姑娘正用一种“看看这个陷在爱情糖罐里的甜蜜男孩”的眼神看着他，金有谦咳嗽了两声，把自己的表情调整到一个坐地铁的乘客该有的那种表情。

*******

“嘿，你有想过我的样子吗？”金有谦的手机又亮起来，“我是说，不是那种抽象的，是物理上的，样子。”

金有谦有些摸不着头脑，“呃……没有，我想象不出来，我也许见过你，但我不确定。”

“一道考题，描述出我的样子，我很期待你的答案。”

金有谦的大拇指悬在屏幕上，不知道为什么，他昨天的拍摄搭档突然挤进了他的脑海里。

因为他的搭档过于英俊，以至于金有谦差点在意识中短暂的失明了。之后又有一个身影出现在他的脑海里，一张焦急的、有点气喘吁吁的脸。

两个身影渐渐重合在一起。

金有谦小声地发出一声惊呼：原来他的搭档是那天试装他差点撞到的人！

但这和手机对面的家伙出的“考题”一点关系也没有。

“我回答不上来，”金有谦如实回复他，“也许跟我差不多个子，身材很棒，不说话时看起来有点严肃，但笑起来的时候会让人觉得有人把星星藏进了你的眼睛了。我不知道，但你就是给我这样的感觉。所以你呢？你想象的我是什么样子？”

“喔甜心，你像个诗人！”对方很快回复他一句调侃的话。“在我看来，你和我昨天的搭档的样子重合了。”

“哈？”

“没什么，只是你让我感觉，柔和、清爽，但又耀眼得像是阳光格外关照你一样。”

“我可没有你的搭档优秀:(”

“是谁告诉你的？我要去把那个人的舌头揪下来丢进硫酸里。”

“你听起来爱上你的搭档了。”

“如果你见到他，你也会爱上他的。”对方很快又发信息过来，“每个人都会爱上他的:D”

“我应该嫉妒吗？”

金有谦这样调侃着，但他的心脏真的泛出了一丝又酸又苦的味道。

“Nah，亲爱的，也许你也是这样的人。”

“你听上去好像跟我很熟，比我跟自己还要熟。”

“我只是觉得你善良、可爱、我等一会还会赞叹你的英俊和优秀。在这个行业里我们总是像沙拉里的基底蔬菜一样被挑挑拣拣，有时候我们也忘了我们是不错的人，但是甜心，给我一个不爱罗马生菜的理由。”

金有谦盯着屏幕上的那一大段话，他的脑袋里涌上一种俗气又老套的形容：就好像有一股温水缓缓注入他的心脏中。

“为什么……你要说这些？”

“因为我认识你，不，其实我们算不上认识，但我们是一样的。所以，来找我，我叫bambam，你会认出我来。”

*******

地铁到站了。

金有谦握着他的手机走出去。

他身上有什么东西悄悄改变了。谁也说不上来那究竟是什么，但总之他的嘴角挂上了一些微笑，眼睛更为明亮坦然，他走路的步子不再小心翼翼，他的脑袋也抬高了一些。

他推开那家素食奶昔店的门。

那个人坐在那里。

他身材匀称、修长，让人挪不开视线。

而且并没有冒着傻气。

金有谦知道他的眼底有一颗小小的痣，因为他们昨天曾在镜头下贴得那么近，连睫毛都缠在一起。

“又见面了。”那个人开口，有人在他的眼睛里藏了星星。

“又见面了，bambam，我是金有谦。”

他们微笑着，像是沙拉里诱人的樱桃番茄。

**\- 完 -**


	32. 三杯自由古巴

**一杯·敬猜不透的生活**

“又见面了。”

金有谦一进这家小酒馆就看见了独自坐着的bambam，于是他愉悦地走上前去。

“真巧！金有谦，”bambam抬着一双醉意不太明显的漂亮眼睛，故作惊讶地说，“竟然在这里碰见你了！要知道我们的床位可是隔了有半米的距离！更巧的是这家酒馆就在我们住的地方下面！这个世界真是神奇，我们不立马滚进厕所隔间来一发都对不起这巧合！”

金有谦将这段话当作“一起喝一杯”的邀请，于是欣然落座。

他们刚认识了3个小时不到。

3个小时前他们一前一后风尘仆仆地拖着行李箱赶到哈瓦那何塞马蒂国际机场，结果被告知回国的机票超卖了，只有两个座位，但有四位乘客，其中两位是一对年迈的夫妻。

你知道的，这种情况基本上就等于“对不起您已错过了本趟航班”。

于是他们只好挂着体贴的微笑走出航站楼，面对着一排保养得当的老爷车出租一脸茫然。

“快告诉我，你其实是一个完全不缺钱的富二代，对于出来玩这件事完全不需要考虑预算。而且你为人乐善好施，最大的爱好就是接济遭遇短期经济危机的朋友，哪怕你们才认识了——呃，五分钟。”bambam盘算了一下自己银行卡的余额，立刻向旁边素未谋面的同伴表达不切实际的期望。

金有谦弯起嘴角，眼睛里盛着一抹复杂的微笑，他开口，“我知道一间经济实惠的民宿。”

bambam的期望破灭了，他软塌塌地缩在车座上，喃喃说着，“啊，至少有个帅气甜心跟我一起。”

最后他们来到哈瓦那老城区的一家民宿，价格便宜，设施干净整洁，地理位置也不错，bambam觉得这在他期望的水准之上，脸色终于恢复了一些神采，他扔下行李整个人扑到那张小小的单人床上，脸闷在被子里含糊地说着让人听不清的话。

金有谦去简单地冲了个澡，出来的时候bambam正在门边穿鞋，他看到金有谦后先是上上下下地扫视了一圈，然后啧啧称叹了两句。

“嘿帅哥，要下去喝一杯吗？”他朝他俏皮地眨眨眼。

金有谦摇摇头，朝他晃了晃手机，说还有点事要做。

bambam耸耸肩，随意在黑色背心外套了件衬衫就出了门。

没多久就在酒馆再次遇到了金有谦。

“你事情解决了？”bambam嘬了一口酒，捏着吸管搅动着自由古巴里的青柠与冰块。

自由古巴，在冰块里倒上产自古巴的朗姆酒，再用可乐铺满，放上几个青柠，口感清爽柔和。更重要的是价格便宜，喝起来毫不心疼。

“还没，有点麻烦。”金有谦如实回答。

bambam看着他，舔了舔自己湿润的嘴唇，黏糊糊地开口，“怎么？你是偷渡过来的？”

金有谦笑了一声，说，“对呀，我行李箱里还藏了好几根雪茄打算带回去卖掉赚点钱呐！”

他们的视线在酒馆昏黄的灯光下对接，两人交换了一个湿漉漉的眼神，一拍即合，开始叽叽咕咕地聊起了天。

“我其实是跟我老板通了电话，”金有谦说，“我本来只请到十天假，现在没办法按时回去，老板很光火，回去要解雇我，说我这个人不靠谱，去他妈的，我可是牺牲了自己把位子让给那对老夫妻了。哈哈哈。”

bambam凑近了他一点，拍拍他的肩膀，“不错了，亲爱的，你还有个工作呢。”

“是曾经有，”金有谦纠正他，身子也向bambam歪了一点，“你还没毕业？”

“毕业了，”bambam又往金有谦那倾斜了一些，神神秘秘地开口，“猜猜看，小甜心，我是做什么的。”

金有谦也一脸兴奋地凑过去，像是在交换一个天大的秘密一样，“我看到你放在床头的拍摄脚本啦，你是一个导演。”

bambam哈哈笑了两声，说，“胡扯，哪有导演一个人出来拍东西的。”

金有谦摇摇头，像个被妈妈拒绝买糖吃的固执小男孩，“不，就是导演，我知道有那种，纪录片之类的。”

两人越凑越近，说话时相互交换着带有淡淡酒气的鼻息。

他们开始没头没尾地聊起来。

“我的毕业设计被人偷了。”

“我准备出国读书时签证没办下来。”

“我把我拍的片子寄给公司看，结果错过了他们发来的面试通知。”

“我的老板是个吝啬的秃头。”

“我的研究生导师总想对我动手动脚。”

“……”

“……”

他们沉默了一会，又凑在一起继续叽叽咕咕。

“我们错过了航班。”

“因为航空公司超卖机票。”

“我们两个倒霉蛋。”

“好在我们都善良热心。”

“幽默风趣。”

“英俊可爱。”

“……”

“……”

他们额头相抵，嘻嘻哈哈地笑着。

自由古巴里那少得可怜的朗姆酒好像麻痹了他们对于生活中各种不幸运的感触神经。

于是他们突然直起身子，端起面前的酒杯，眼神湿漉漉、亮晶晶地看着对方。

“来，敬这猜不透的操蛋生活。”

**两杯·敬卷雪茄的卡米拉女士**

卡米拉住在他们住所的隔壁，是一个典型的古巴女人。她身材宽大，尤其喜欢亮色，总是坐在门前卷着一支雪茄。

bambam很喜欢她，前一晚就与她交上了朋友。

“早上好！”

“你今天真美，卡米拉女士。”

卡米拉今天穿着一条彩虹横条长裙，头上绑着鲜黄色的头巾，她卷着手里的雪茄抬起头，看到挂着相机的bambam和金有谦。

“要出去玩吗？”卡米拉指了指相机。

“对，出去走走，”bambam弯着眼睛，“带上我的小助理去拍点东西。”

一下子从“小甜心”变成了“小助理”的金有谦在他身后办了个鬼脸，逗得卡米拉一阵大笑。

“去吧去吧，”她继续卷着雪茄，“记得有时间来帮我拍一张，我年轻的时候可是个美人！”

bambam朝她眨眼，“你现在也是美人，大美人。”

两人在哈瓦那老城闲逛。

这些地方他们都来过，金有谦没那么爱拍照，所以他大部分时间跟着bambam，一边感受古城，一边看着bambam选取不同角度拍着不同的照片。

bambam很爱抓拍人像。背着书包三三两两玩耍的小孩，穿着陈旧的背心却叼着一根正宗雪茄的男人，开着古董老爷车的出租司机，在街上就跳起salsa舞的男孩女孩……

金有谦也入镜了很多次。蹲在路边发呆的时候，激动地指着保养得非常好的老爷车的时候，帮酒馆老板抬酒的时候，或者干脆就是回头确认bambam还在不在身后的时候……

一开始金有谦发现bambam在拍他，还会追着他让他删掉，bambam就一边躲一边大喊，“别害羞啊小甜心！”

后来金有谦追不动了，两人坐在路边的长椅上喝水。

金有谦问，“你不是要拍视频，为什么一直在拍照，我看到你也没有带摄像机什么的。”

bambam在埋头一张张检查相机的照片，“谁说一定要摄像机了，别拘泥形式嘛，只要内容足够丰富，用手机拍也没差的。”

金有谦耸耸肩。

“而且这里也没有方便的无线网络，手机用来拍照和摄像再好不过啦，”bambam补充，然后他举起相机给金有谦展示一张照片，“嘿！看这张，你笑得好傻！”

“给我立刻删掉！bambam同志！”金有谦入乡随俗的采用“同志”的称呼，企图表达出自己的愤怒，可惜上翘的嘴角还是出卖了他。

“不会删的！哈哈哈！我要把它剪进视频里！”

两人又笑着跑开了。

还没到晚餐时间他们就回到了住处，卡米拉依旧坐在门口，哼着歌卷着雪茄。

她的头巾和裙子衬着她棕黄色的皮肤，她看到两人汗津津地回来，展开一个明亮的微笑。

“拍得顺利吗？”

“不，”bambam做出可怜的表情，“我的存储卡不够了，没办法再拍了。”

“喔，可怜的孩子，”卡米拉伸手摸了摸bambam柔软的头发，“没关系，有些东西通过眼睛记在心里会更好。”

卡米拉邀请金有谦和bambam去她家吃晚餐。

晚餐很热闹，卡米拉有很多亲戚姐妹，大家吃着饭喝着酒，很快有人打开音乐，晚餐直接变成了派对。卡米拉的丈夫自己调了自由古巴分给大家，于是大家端着酒杯跟着音乐晃动起来。

salsa舞的音乐响起时大家默契地找好舞伴，大笑着跳起来。

金有谦一直都喜欢跳舞，在前几天的旅行中他看了好几场salsa舞演出，已经掌握了要领，于是他兴奋地加入进去，与卡米拉组成舞伴。

卡米拉的彩虹色长裙动人地旋转着，她身躯不纤细但跳起来的时候每个人都为她的舞姿所倾倒，bambam一边跟着节奏晃动着一边举着手机录像。

他看着卡米拉，又被金有谦的姿态吸引。金有谦的视线时不时地撞进镜头里，好像在透过镜头朝他微笑，bambam的心跳声随着音乐的鼓点跳得越来越快。

“她真美。”一曲结束后bambam对坐回他身边的金有谦说，“我是说卡米拉女士，她真的很美。”

金有谦点点头，说，“没错啊，她真的很动人。”

“我一直觉得，美是丰富的，”bambam说，“它无关胖瘦高矮，无关肤色人种，它不是外在可视的形状，它应该是一个个体所散发出来的魅力。卡米拉女士就很美，她身材走样，肤色也因长期抽雪茄而呈棕黑色，她也没有工作，甚至也没读过什么书，但她还是很美。你看她的长裙，她的发巾，她跳舞时自信的神态，大笑的样子。这是健康的美，是值得用镜头记录下来，更值得用眼睛和心记录下来的美。”

金有谦一直看着bambam的侧脸听他说着“美是什么”，他眼角有光，嘴唇动人地一张一合。他没有端酒杯的手撑在身侧，肩膀耸起，露出漂亮的锁骨来。他全身松弛着，黄色的灯光铺在他身上，金有谦觉得有什么东西踢翻了他胸口的一瓶酒，于是他脱口而出，“你也很美。”

bambam转头，与他视线交会，他眼里盛着熠熠亮光，俏皮地眨动双眼，在露出一个漂亮的微笑之后又突然换上另一幅语气。

“胡扯！”他喝了一大口自由古巴，“我这是英俊。”

金有谦笑了两声，“我知道，你英俊帅气，”他停顿一会，又开口，“也很美。”

bambam跟着音乐前后摇晃着身体，他的脸微微上仰，眯着眼与金有谦对视。

然后他突然坐直了身子，朝着金有谦举起酒杯。

“来，敬卡米拉女士！”

他们碰杯喝酒，盯着彼此湿润的嘴唇看了一会，接着他们突然交换了一个不深不浅的亲吻。

“敬世间所有的美。”

**三杯·敬自由古巴**

航空公司在第二天一大早打来电话，先是陈述了五分钟的歉意，直到bambam威胁他们再不说正事就要去炸毁他们总部才小心翼翼地切进正题。

“所以他们的意思是，因为飓风季要来了，所以我们这两周甚至一个月都别想回国了？”

金有谦试着概括了一下航空公司的意思，bambam沉默地点头。

“说真的，我已经不惊讶了，”bambam平静地开口，“我们两个大概已经习惯倒霉的事了。”

“大概我所有的运气都用来遇到你了。”

金有谦居然把这样肉麻的话说得充满逻辑与说服力，以至于bambam立刻拽着他的后颈将他拉下来重重吻了一口。

“那我们现在要怎么办？”金有谦苦恼地看着令人心碎的银行卡余额，航空公司的补偿并不足以支持他们在古巴境内呆这么久。

“看看能不能先到别的地方转机。”

两人在一筹莫展地看机票时，门口突然响起敲门的声音。

卡米拉帮他们准备了早餐，她今天穿了一身焦糖色长裙，配着黄色格纹头巾，衬得她的微笑非常有活力。

“怎么了，我的两个孩子？”她放下餐盘。

金有谦向她解释原因，卡米拉立刻表示如果困难可以住到她家去。

“我的两个儿子都搬去迈阿密了，他们的房间还空着，你们可以住进来。”

“可是……”

“嘿，钱的问题也不用担心，最多只是一个月而已，”卡米拉拉着他们的手，“再说了，你们可以帮我一起卷雪茄卖钱。”

bambam被她逗笑了，说，“那卷好的雪茄可以给我带两支回国吗？我们可是你的小工。”

“当然！”卡米粒笑吟吟地看着他们，又接着开口，“古巴的飓风季有时候的确会有些严重，尤其是像西恩富戈斯这样的沿海城市，去年他们有个小镇受灾严重，现在还在慢慢重建呐。”

金有谦惊讶地望着她。

“别担心，”卡米拉安慰他们，“哈瓦那好得多，我们应对飓风也很有经验。”

卡米拉走后金有谦和bambam相互交换了几个的眼神，之后他们开始查起了从哈瓦那到西恩富戈斯的大巴。

当卡米拉和他丈夫得知他们打算去西恩富戈斯时都大惊失色。

“你们过去会正好赶上飓风，那很麻烦！”她的丈夫手舞足蹈地说着。

“没关系，”金有谦回答，“那是个不错的地方，我一直都没机会去看看。”

“我们可以帮忙应对飓风灾害之类的。”bambam补充。

“那很危险！”卡米拉停下卷雪茄的动作，“你们没有经验，到了那里可能连自己都照顾不好！”

“不会的，我大学的时候参加过三次国际志愿者活动，”金有谦说，“我去的地方也有受飓风影响的，比较有经验。”

bambam点头，“我们会照顾好彼此的。”

出发前一天他们拜托卡米拉的丈夫联系到了西恩富戈斯当地的救援志愿者组织，对方高兴地表示非常感谢他们愿意参加。卡米拉给他们打包好了生活必需品，也没有忘记塞给他们几支自己卷的雪茄。

当天下午bambam把他的相机卖给了一个当地人，留下了几张塞满了照片的存储卡。

然后金有谦和bambam一起钻进了小酒馆，照例要了自由古巴。

“把相机卖了心不心疼？”金有谦笑眯眯地看着他。

“心疼啊，心疼得要命，”bambam捂着胸口做出一副立马就要哭出来的表情，“可是我能怎么办呢？我要拿钱养我的小甜心。”

金有谦敲了下他的脑袋，“去你的，你只是嫌它太重而已。”

“才不是，”bambam朝他吐吐舌头，“那你呢？你这次是货真价实的要丢工作了，难过吗？”

金有谦盯着自由古巴里的青柠看了一会，说，“也没那么难过，只是突然发现自己的未来变得不可期，有点不习惯。”

bambam犹豫了一会，还是将手轻轻放上他的后颈，“嘿，做一份工作做到老，这种可期的未来也不怎么样。”

金有谦笑笑，眼底盛着明亮的星光，“当然，我的老板还是个吝啬鬼。”

“而你现在有了我。”

“你也有我，”金有谦接着说，“我们还有一段令人期待又紧张的旅程。”

“我们刚在一起就经历了经济危机，”bambam毫不留情地指出，“还有飓风的威胁。”

“所以如果我们不在一起那这辈子就只能和各自的左手过啦！”

bambam效仿金有谦的动作敲了一下他的脑袋，“嘿！恭喜你重新拥有掌握自己人生选择的权利。”

“祝你摆脱了相机的束缚！”

“我说了我才不是嫌它重！”

“我知道，我是指你摆脱了那些拍摄形式，我看到你把那个拍摄脚本扔了。”金有谦把酒杯举到半空中，“祝我们都摆脱了自己给自己的限制。”

bambam将酒杯与金有谦的碰在一起，一些酒液溅在他们的指间。

因为摄像是自由的，选择工作是自由的，美是自由的。

生活会有很多不幸的事情，但幸运也不仅仅存在于漂亮的作品、光明的工作、毫无缺点的样貌，幸运来自当你发现你现在所拥有的，是你选择与接受的，因此你是自由的。

他们眼神明亮湿润地望着对方，突然开始期待起明天的行程来。

“敬自由古巴。”

“我也爱你。”

**\- 完 -**


	33. Those Good Old Days

*******

“我不同意。”

bambam花了三秒钟浏览完新一期的podcast访谈项目后重重地关上了平板。

“你还没看完，亲爱的。”

他的合作伙伴用她新做的指甲敲了敲屏幕，一份名为《No.1117 金有谦访谈计划书》的文档又重新亮起来，标题下方还配以访谈对象金有谦的一张照片——让人很难移开视线的照片。

“我不同意。”

bambam重复了一遍，语气更为坚定，关闭屏幕的动作也更为果断。

“讲点道理，”Matilda用她漂亮又凌厉的眼睛盯着她的合作伙伴，“你知道拿到金有谦的访谈机会有多难，就算你连续五年呆在top charts上也没办法轻易获得这种资源。”

“我知道。”bambam干巴巴地说。

“……”Matilda感觉她的额角在跳动，“所以我需要一个逻辑清楚的理由陈述，而不是像一个三岁小男孩拒绝吃胡萝卜时的无理取闹。”

“他不适合我们节目的定位。”bambam一本正经地陈述道。

“……老天，”Matilda伸出手扶住她的额头，“认真的吗？你不如直接说你担心他会影响到你的英俊的地位，这样我可能还需要用上两秒钟来思考用‘podcast不需要露脸’这种理由来搪塞你。但定位不合适？我看不出创办了‘Together互助会’的年轻有为、长相英俊、有着庞大支持群体的金有谦与我们的关注年轻人精神健康的定位有哪里不契合的，给我点实在的理由，亲爱的，不然我可不买帐。”

Matilda吐出了一长串话，bambam默默盯着她猛喝了两口水后再次重复，“我不同意。”

Matilda几乎被呛到了，她不可思议地打量着这个站在她面前与自己合作了六七年的老朋友，然后她突然有了一些新的猜想。

“你认识金有谦？”

“……”

bambam没说话，但他上下滚动的喉结在替他点头。

“所以你是在紧张？”Matilda眯起眼睛，“因为金有谦。”

“哈哈哈。”bambam干巴巴地吐出笑声，“你真有趣，我居然会紧张。”

接着他像是被强迫着吃胡萝卜的三岁小男孩一样极不情愿地拿起平板走出了Matilda的办公室。

*******

“我办不到，无论如何。”

bambam丢开手中的访谈稿然后把自己扔进巨大的扶手椅中。

他看上去坐立不安，Matilda递给他一杯咖啡，关切地安慰他。

“只是跟往常一样和访谈对象商讨主题和访谈内容，这没什么，你都做了五年了，别紧张亲爱的。”

“我没有，在紧张。”

bambam一个字一个字地强调。

“那你像只尾巴上吊了个铃铛的猫一样在扶手椅上动来动去的原因是？”

“由对工作的热爱、想要出色完成工作的决心以及对每一份工作的重视驱使的暂时性激素失调。”bambam喝了一口咖啡，“你瞧，这就是我们连续五年呆在podcast top charts上的原因，总得有些个人牺牲不是吗。”

他朝Matilda展开一个带有欺诈性质的漂亮微笑，而还没等他的红发合作伙伴来得及翻上一个白眼，那个笑容就雪崩一样垮了下来。

“那看来我的选择是正确的。”

一个声音在门口响起。

Matilda回头，金有谦面带着温和的微笑站在门边。

“Damn it!”

她听见bambam小声说。

*******

金有谦本人比那份计划书上的配图还要闪耀一点，Matilda趁着帮他泡咖啡时悄悄打量着他们两个。

这两个人坐在一起的画面真是美好。

红发姑娘像是看到自家的漂亮小男孩相处愉快的妈妈一样露出微笑。

而沙发那边的真实情况并不理想。

“好久不见。”金有谦率先打招呼。

bambam用鼻子发出一声轻哼回应他。

“我今天也过得很不错。”金有谦像是掌握了第三们语言一样读懂了bambam的那声轻哼，“尤其是再次见到你。”

“哦，”bambam从扶手椅中做起来，然后又重新拾起访谈计划书，“那就让我们快点结束这次愉快的见面。”

“嗯？我还以为我能邀请你吃个午饭。”金有谦看上去有点困惑和失落。

“快乐总是短暂的，金有谦先生，你得明白这一点。”bambam敲亮了平板上的计划书。

至此他们寒暄完毕。

*******

接着他们在敲定主题的步骤上就开始僵持不下。

“我还是觉得可以从我创立‘Together’的初衷开始，这样便于听众对于‘Together’的理念和你的podcast的定位有更清晰的认识。”金有谦发表自己的意见。

“相信我，追溯历史没必要占用我们宝贵的十分钟，”bambam反驳他，“鉴于你和你的互助会的影响力，以及我和Matilda的podcast的听众群体，大家绝对已经能够熟练地背诵出我们关注年轻一代精神健康的主题。我认为我们应该把重点放在对未来的预测和期望上，这样才更有意义。”

“可是不提到过去会显得现在和未来非常没有说服力，回溯我创立它的初衷也许能使更多人有共鸣，我相信你的听众中还有很多从未听说过’Together‘的年轻人。”金有谦恳切地说。

“真是好奇，”bambam被金有谦的顽固气得把平板放到了一边，“你的初衷究竟是什么，让你如此执着地想要表现出来。”

“是你啊。”金有谦丝毫没有犹豫地说。

Matilda险些将她手中的咖啡洒在了金有谦的裤子上。

红发姑娘没想到她听到的他们之间的第一句对话会是这样的富含信息量。

她的视线在一脸正直而平和的金有谦和像是在进食中突然被扼住了脖子的猫一样的bambam之间游荡了片刻。接着她不动声色地坐在沙发的一角，决定尽可能在这场讨论中成为隐形人。

bambam从这五年podcast经验中积累起来的谈话水平突然消失，他花了一段时间使自己的表情恢复正常，然后他费力地从喉间挤出声音。

他说：“啊？”

于是金有谦开始解释，“因为中学的时候我们常常因为想法不同而争论起来，你那时候看上去很像是需要一个可供你无所顾忌地倾诉想法的地方。”

“……喔，”bambam阴沉地说，“那真是，谢谢你的好意。”

“不客气，”金有谦非常真诚地朝他展开一个微笑，“我还是很怀念那段时光，你和我因为在早餐燕麦中加入肉桂粉会不会导致人类文明的灭亡争论到被校长叫去办公室谈话。那真是一段好日子，我是说，和你呆在一所学校的日子。“

“真是让人印象深刻，居然会有人认为在早餐燕麦中加入肉桂粉会导致人类文明的灭亡，”bambam讥讽地说道，“在燕麦中加入肉桂粉是一种个人选择，肉桂粉的加或不加，添加的量是多少，恰好反映了一种美丽的多样性，这种多样性只会让人类文明更为坚挺。”

“然而在燕麦中加入肉桂粉的这种个人选择正好体现出一种存在主义倾向。当人人都开始信奉个体是自由的、是被自己所定义的，那么人类集合的这个义项将会受到打击，人类文明会被从定义上抹去。”金有谦论证道。

“这只是一种毫无根据的假设！”

“但也是一种可能性。”

他们的声音越来越高，Matilda的表情逐渐变得困惑起来。

“等等，”红发姑娘打断了他们越来越离谱的对话，“我想要跟上一下谈话的进度。”

金有谦和bambam以一种“你又有什么新看法”的眼神注视着她，这让她莫名地有些紧张。

于是她犹豫了一会之后开口问道，“所以你们曾经是同学？”

金有谦和bambam默契地叹了口气。

*******

“我明白了，”Matilda在两人又一轮有关“肉桂粉与人类文明的覆灭”的争论中摘取到了一些有用的信息，“你们中学时常常因为一些稀奇古怪的问题而故意争论起来。”

“这些问题并不稀奇古怪。”金有谦皱眉。

“我们也没有在故意争论，”bambam也挑剔起她的措辞，“‘故意’这个词让人觉得我们是会为了肉桂粉而吵架的四岁小男孩。”

难道不是吗？

Matilda咽下这句疑问，她面向金有谦开口道，“所以你觉得当代年轻人很需要一个平台去倾吐自己的任何想法。”

“没错，”金有谦赞同，“不然年轻人会对自我产生一种不确定，像是‘我会这样想是因为我是一个怪胎吗’，或者‘我好像很孤独因为没有人懂得我’这类疑惑。”

“很好，那我们把这段可爱的小故事作为开头。”

“不行。”bambam斩钉截铁地拒绝。

“我觉得很不错，”他的合作伙伴像个温柔的妈妈一样劝导他，“我们的收听率最近下降了0.2个百分点，亲爱的，我们需要一些click bait。”

“你上次跟我说0.2的浮动再正常不过，完全没必要放在心上！”

“那只是口头上的安慰，小可怜。”Matilda毫不愧疚地胡说八道着。

“把我的名字替换成‘一个同学’或者其他什么的。”bambam作出最后的妥协。

“这些细节我们可以待会儿解决，”Matilda搪塞他，“现在我还有一些更加重要的问题，比如，在‘我和bambam经常争论有趣命题’以及‘bambam需要一个倾吐与交流的平台’之间存在一个逻辑断层，这之间一定还有些别的什么，不是吗？”

“你不会想知道的！”bambam抢先截下话头。

“我恐怕必须得知道，亲爱的，”红发姑娘展开一个bambam式的微笑，“就像你说的，总得有些个人牺牲，你的牺牲是所谓的‘短暂激素失调’，虽然我更愿意称之为‘紧张’，而我的牺牲就是不惜一切代价对可爱的小故事进行挖掘，为了我们的听众，我愿意做讨人厌的那个。还是说你们需要一些私人时间来核对那些久远的细节，没关系，我们有一整天。”

金有谦朝她露出感激的眼神，Matilda在某个时刻突然意识到了一些什么，于是她心领神会地朝他点了点头，然后她说，“现在我想来点肉桂卷，有谁也想要吗？”

金有谦举起手，bambam犹豫了两秒钟后也举起手。

“好极了，男孩们，你们可以开始进行一些可爱的叙旧了。”

她踩着高跟鞋轻盈地离开了。

*******

“没人会愿意听那些故事的。”bambam首先作出定论。

“我就很喜欢那段故事。”金有谦说。

“对，对，甜心先生金有谦，拥有一双善良的眼睛。”bambam讽刺道。

“我是认真的，”金有谦露出他独有的那种真挚的眼神，bambam在很早之前就知道没人能对那个眼神说‘不’，“不管你愿不愿意承认，那段日子总是鲜活、生动地存在在我的记忆里，他让我意识到我的想法是真实存在着的，它们可以被倾听，它们拥有重量。后面半句话是你说的。”

“那只是我喝醉了说的话，你可以不用记这么久。”

“但那真的很……我很感激这些话。”

“我更希望你忘掉它。”

“为什么？”金有谦摆出好奇的表情，“就因为你后来说的那些话吗？”

“噢老天……”bambam扶住额头。

“我想我会一直记着那些话的。”金有谦露出一个坦然的微笑。

“你一定要这么残忍吗？”

“记住一些可爱的场景不能被判定为残忍。”

“我们对可爱的定义有很大的不同。”

“噢是吗，可我真的觉得你在喝醉后对我说‘金有谦，我有时候真的很庆幸认识你’让我觉得非常可爱。”

“你就非得这么混蛋吗？”

“你说因为我的存在你觉得你被倾听了，虽然我们一直在吵架，但那证明了我在听你说的话。”

“哈！所以这就是你选择这个podcast的目的！”bambam像是突然识破了金有谦的阴谋一样喊起来，“你就是想要在这么多年后再来嘲笑我一次！”

“……并不是。”金有谦有些心累地为自己辩解，“我只是……”

“你看，你编不出其他理由了！”bambam几乎要跳到桌子上指着金有谦的鼻子破口大骂起来。

“我只是想来弥补一个遗憾。”

bambam像是突然被掐住了脖子，他的脑袋里突然产生了一些他平时不敢想象的可能性，这让他短暂地失去了组织语言的能力。

“我还以为你会继续反驳我。”

“噢，”bambam慌忙搪塞他，“我只是在为明天的节目储存力气。”

“那我期待明天？”

“别被吓跑了。”

*******

金有谦打开门时正好碰上Matilda，他微笑着从纸袋子里拿走了一个肉桂卷，然后道谢离开了。

红发姑娘在听到电梯门关上后冲进房间，她把肉桂卷扔在桌子上，然后重重地坐下。

“你喜欢金有谦。”她突然说道。

“肉桂卷让你酒精中毒了吗？”

“我听到了，我一直在门口，我只是打了电话让楼下的面包店送了些肉桂卷上来。所以你喜欢金有谦，所以你才这么紧张，而且故意表现得你很讨厌他。”

“你得了妄想症，特工女士。”

“我觉得他也喜欢你。”

“我觉得你需要休息。”

“我们打个赌，”Matilda竖起一根手指，“如果他在明天的节目上跟你告白，你要给我买一整年的肉桂卷。”

“虽然你在做梦，但是好的，我们打赌。”bambam从纸袋里拿起一个香味浓郁的肉桂卷咬了一口。

*******

“下面大概是这次的最后一个问题了，也是我会问每一个来到这个podcast的人的一个问题，”bambam戴着耳机，他的声音温柔又干净，“你有什么想说的吗，对过去某个时刻的自己、对未来某个时刻的自己、对听众或是任何人。”

“我是想说，也许你的想法在对方看来是那么的荒谬可笑，就好像在早餐燕麦中加入肉桂粉会导致人类文明覆灭一样让他气得要跳脚，但那的确、并且始终是你的想法。你认可它，尊重它，那就是真实的，并且重要的。是你说的，想法要说出来之后才有重量。所以我想说，我喜欢你。也许你笑得要从椅子上跌下去，也许你想要跳到桌子上指着我的鼻子说我在说谎，但我想要分享它，这就是我来这里的目的，所以我必须说出来。那么，bambam，迟到了这么久，你还愿意倾听吗？就是，’我喜欢你‘那句话？”

“这好像是一个问题喔。”bambam在沉默了一会后说。

“是。”

“虽然你害我输掉了一个赌约，但我想，我愿意。”

**-完-**


	34. 新婚礼物/A Wedding Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 金有谦和bambam在11.14的新婚当夜收到了一份神秘的新婚礼物。

**-7th Day-**

等到充满了喜悦与麻烦的婚礼结束、穿行在沙漠中的蜜月旅行告终、他们的共同好友承认是他们故意换掉了两人婚礼上的演讲稿时，金有谦和bambam终于得以坐在他们起居室的炉火前，开始拆检新婚礼物并回复致谢函——多谢您的面包机茶杯马蒂斯的油画黑醋栗蜡烛和足足有16盎司的身体磨砂膏等等。

“好了，大件礼物都已经谢过了，现在就剩下信封里的那些。”金有谦从一个特大号纸袋里掏出厚厚一沓信封。

“希望里面装着支票。”bambam开着玩笑，打开那些散发着淡淡香味的信封。

信封里的确有几张支票，还有几张礼券，一份可以免费观看十次的电影套票，还有几张面额不大的购书券。bambam把它们一一整理到一个纸盒里。

“这是什么？”金有谦从一个A4纸那么大的信封里抽出一沓颜色如同泛黄奶油的纸，四个角都卷了边，在第一面打了几行字。

bambam凑过来，他们一起慢慢读着纸上的内容：

**_在十一月十四日这一天，金有谦和bambam一如既往地英俊甜蜜，在所有人的祝福中走进婚姻的殿堂，交换了有生之年尊重、爱护、支持彼此的誓词。金有谦看上去有点害羞，但bambam在大方地握住对方的手说出“我们结婚了”时也在他的嘴角泄露了一点紧张的小情绪。_ **

****

后面的内容基本上就是记录了当天婚礼上的种种仪式和细节，金有谦和bambam喜欢这份新婚礼物，认为它甜蜜而富有纪念意义，甚至比摄影集还充满力量。

他们把这一卷纸连同信封一起收进盒子里，放入书桌旁第一个抽屉中，打算时时拿出来翻阅复习。

**-97th Day-**

一切都进行得很顺利，包括生活。

bambam在得知自己为GBC改编的K·B·Brown的《雨中的纽德大道》成功获得了立项资格后在家里举行了一个小型派对。

金有谦负责在露天庭院里摆上烧烤架，bambam则霸占了DJ的位置，用他喜爱的歌单给这个夜晚增添了更多的愉快因子。

等到大家都被烧烤填饱了肚子，他们围坐在星空下，端着酒杯，开始和每一次快乐的派对一样聊天。

在聊到某个话题时，bambam突然提到了那份神秘的新婚礼物。他把盒子从抽屉里抱出来，拿出那沓奶油色的信纸。

“是描述了婚礼当天的场景，非常有趣，”bambam评价，“但没有署名，这让这份礼物显得更加有意义了，你知道，就像是上天专门送来的一样。”

他展开信纸，打算给大家传阅。

可当他自己先再次浏览了一边那上面的内容后，他却突然打消了这个念头，他的表情由愕然变成恍然大悟然后又变成一种甜蜜的窃喜，他清清嗓子，有点得意地把信纸又塞了回去。

“干嘛不给我们看吗？”朋友在他身边起哄。连金有谦都有点困惑地看着他。

bambam丢给他的伴侣一个“你不要再演戏啦”的表情，然后朝大家吐吐舌头，说，“这是神秘人写给我和金有谦的，所以还是只有我们两个人才能看咯。”

他在一片起哄声中把纸盒放回了书桌上，等到派对结束，所有人都带着醉意回到自己家后，金有谦和bambam坐在书房的地毯上，重新拿起那一沓信纸。

“你这个讨厌鬼，以为我看不出来这是你做的吗？”bambam的脸在暖黄色的灯光下显得柔和又漂亮。

“什么？”金有谦皱着眉头，不明白他在说什么。

“这封信其实是你写的对吧？”bambam把信纸翻到第二页，本来是空白的纸张上突然多出了一段话，“你在给我准备什么惊喜吗？”

“我发誓这不是我写的。”金有谦扫了眼那上面的内容，认真地说。

“不是你写的？”bambam困惑地看着他，“那是谁写的？”

金有谦摇摇头，他坐到bambam旁边，两个人开始阅读信纸上新的内容：

**_在金有谦和bambam婚礼后的第九十七天，bambam收获了一个期待已久的好消息，他们决定用一个温馨的派对来庆祝，烧烤和音乐让每个人都快乐无比，而在人群散去之后，金有谦和bambam将度过一个甜蜜火热的不眠夜。_ **

金有谦不得不承认他脑袋里适时出现了某种“甜蜜又火热”的画面，而bambam还抱有一丝这是他的调皮伴侣为了哄骗自己度过一个“甜蜜又火热”的夜晚的小小恶作剧。

“你确定不是你写的？”

“虽然我很想这么做，但我确定，你知道我的字迹不是这样的，”金有谦摆出依据，“你看，这个字和前一页纸上的字是一样的。”

bambam听话地对比了两页纸上的字迹，的确和金有谦的相距甚远。

“那就奇怪了，还会是谁写的？”

金有谦耸耸肩，“Well，也许真的是上天送的礼物咯，带有一点预言性质的祝词什么的。”

“你的意思是……”bambam朝他眯起眼睛，似乎一眼就识破了金有谦脑袋里的打算。

“我的意思是……”

金有谦把信纸塞回信封，然后盖上纸盒。他把bambam拉近，用湿润的亲吻和细碎的喘息把这个“甜蜜又火热”的夜晚淹没。

**-502nd Day-**

一些小插曲总是会出现在生命里。

比如金有谦突然被指派为领队，要去有着8小时时差的地方出差六个月。

自从金有谦和bambam认识以来他们还没有分开过这么长时间，在接到外派任务后的一整个星期，这对甜蜜的男孩们都各自闷闷不乐着，连一向质量上乘的性///生活都有点索然无味。

在结束了一场大汗淋漓但两个人都暗暗咬着牙不想发出声音来的性///爱后，金有谦喘着气从bambam身上翻下来，两个人沉默地并排躺着，胸口一起一伏，谁都不想率先开口。

一种崭新的沉默像一块厚重的布料覆盖着他们，谁都觉得有点喘不上气。

“我真不敢想象之后的半年没有你的生活我会是怎么样的，”在过了很久之后bambam小声说着，“我不是说我非常依赖你还是什么的，我只是，天呐，我只是不习惯……”

“我明白，”金有谦握住他的手，“我明白，我也一样。”

“老天，我们还从没分开这么久过，”bambam的声音闷在喉咙里，“自从我认识你，我们几乎变成了一对连体婴儿。”

“你猜怎么着，”金有谦突然从床上跳起来，“我有一个主意。”

他们又拿出了那个放着新婚礼物的纸盒，那一沓信纸泛黄得更严重了。他们回顾了前两页的内容，然后带着砰砰乱跳的心脏翻到第三页。

原本空白的第三页上如他们期望的那样出现了一段文字，这真的就像是某种神秘又诡异的上天旨意了。

他们对视一眼，然后一起开始阅读：

_**这是金有谦和bambam婚礼后的第五百零二天，这对甜蜜的伴侣即将迎来他们人生中最长的一次分别（当然这不包括他们还未互相认识的那十几年时间）。** _

_**这段全新的旅程刚开始会十分煎熬，甚至让他们产生他们再也回不到一起的错觉。但是这很快就会过去，因为分别会教会他们新的东西，比如如何在无法触碰到对方的情况下传达爱意，比如如何更专注地提升自己，比如如何劝说自己找到对对方的信任，比如品尝到久别重逢的美妙……** _

_**当然了，他们依旧会在许多深夜度过一些透过视频通话传达的、由低沉的喘息以及濡湿的颤抖组成的甜蜜时光。** _

金有谦把信纸塞回信封里，这样一种带有抚慰性质的预言、又或者是带有预言性质的抚慰让他们轻松了一些，像是压在他们心上的那个庞大的铅块被稍稍吊起了一英寸。

他们仍旧对即将到来的六个月充满恐惧，但此刻这种恐惧中多了些新的东西。

于是两个男孩就着暖黄色的书房灯光重新开始交换亲吻，企图用缠绕着的身体和紧紧想贴的皮肤把那六个月的漫长时光在今晚全部补齐。

**-1001st Day-**

生命中总会出现一些平常的夏日时光，可能是一场台风刚刚过去，天气久违地变得晴朗，而风吹在身上还带有一些遗留的凉意。

这是金有谦和bambam最爱的夏日，虽然台风让他们的海边度假泡汤了，但窝在一起重温《亚当斯一家》也是不错的主意。

他们还可以分享一整盒冰淇淋，双重巧克力口味，淋上覆盆子果酱。

在屏幕上播放到Gomez和Morticia又开始以一种会把腰折断的姿势开始接吻时，bambam突然提议再去看看那份新婚礼物。

“我在想，前几次我们都是在发生了一些事情后才去阅读它新的章节，如果是像今天这样平常又普通的日子，你猜它还会有新的内容印在上面吗？”

金有谦撇撇嘴，觉得这件事值得一次探险。

于是他们来到书房，再次捧出那个纸盒。

信纸已经有了虫蛀的斑点，并带有一股若有若无的陈旧霉味。

“记得提醒我下次在里面放上一颗樟脑丸。”金有谦说。

“知道了。”bambam凑近了他，有点紧张地盯着前三页纸被翻过。

新的一页纸呈现在他们眼前，那上面有一段墨迹还未全部阴干的文字。

金有谦和bambam惊呼了一声，脑袋凑在一起仔细阅读：

_**今天是金有谦和bambam婚礼后的第一千零一天。多么美妙的数字！** _

_**糟糕的天气刚刚过去，一切都显得平常而琐碎，连冰激凌和有趣的Addams一家都有种让人昏昏欲睡的势头。男孩们不知道在今后的很多岁月里这样的日子将变得越来越珍贵，他们的生活将涌进更多新鲜的东西，比如几只小猫，一个棕发绿眼的小男孩和一个黑发黑皮肤的小女孩。他们在领养机构相遇，很快就决定好了他们的家庭需要两个新的天使。** _

_**他们可能还没意识到我实际上并不真正存在。换句话说，我并没有在预告或者安排金有谦和bambam先生的任何生活。我存在在每一个人的心中，为他们排解困惑，拨开心中的浓雾，以便让一个未来更加清晰。** _

_**事实上一切都在顺其自然地发生着，这是属于金有谦和bambam的生活，美妙、甜蜜、精彩纷呈。在日后的每一天都将如此。** _

_**这不是预言，再次强调，这是金有谦和bambam共同打造的、属于他们的生活。** _

__

_**今天是金有谦和bambam婚礼后的第一千零一天。** _

_**多么美妙的数字！** _

**-完-**


	35. Baby Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雇佣兵系列Part 1

*******

事情就这么发生了。

金有谦和bambam愣在原地，僵硬地望着对方，好像刚才bambam在金有谦嘴唇上印下的不是一个吻，而是一个“全世界都他妈给我暂停”键。

唯一状况外的是怀抱在金有谦双臂中的这个棕发绿眼的一岁小男孩。他在金有谦怀中好奇地扭来扭去，一双漂亮的眼睛闪动着令人捉摸不透的亮光。

“呃……别忘了小格兰特预约的游泳馆……”

bambam撂下这句话便尴尬地逃开了，留下抱着小孩的金有谦在门口凌乱着。

从头讲起的话得是两周前。

金有谦一边扯下沾满血污的T恤一边开门，他闷头朝沙发上的人影喊着：“嘿！bambam，刚才老格兰特跟我说有个惊喜，说等我到家就知……”

沙发上一大一小两个人影同时转过头来看着他。

金有谦视线在熟悉的bambam和不熟悉的小男孩身上来回逡巡，最终尖叫出声：“什么鬼！你什么时候有儿子了！”

bambam坐姿笔挺，笑容得体：“如果我没猜错的话，这就是老格兰特的‘惊喜’了。”

金有谦再次尖叫。

“所以说，这小孩是老格兰特在某个欧洲国家一时兴起留下的种，然后孩子的妈妈把他扔给了他素未谋面的老爹，然后这个混蛋老爹又把他扔给了我们？SON OF A……”

金有谦摁断与老格兰特的通话，顺利地摸清了这个漂亮的小男孩的来路。

“DOUCHEBAG”bambam精确地总结道。

“这个老混球的脑袋被枪打了吗！他哪个细胞告诉他我们俩可以照顾一个小孩？癌细胞吗？”

bambam显然要镇定得多，他熟练地翻转着手上的索格S37，这把特战匕首晃得金有谦眼花缭乱。

金有谦看到小格兰特——他们决定暂时这么称呼他——碧绿的眼睛紧紧盯着bambam玩刀的手，不禁胆战心惊起来，他小心翼翼地挪到男孩身边，自上而下地打量他。

真精致，他暗戳戳地想，孩子妈妈的基因真强大。

“不管怎么说，”bambam也感受到了小孩的视线，犹豫着收回了匕首，“老格兰特给了我们一笔漂亮的佣金。”

金有谦看着那串数字倒吸一口凉气，愉快又愤恨地接下了这个诡异的任务。

金有谦和bambam幼年从可怕的基地逃出来后就一直跟着老格兰特，这个混球总是全身脏兮兮地叼着一根雪茄，倒是不厌其烦地把从小被变态的科学组织注射了血清的金有谦和bambam带在身边。两个孩子不知道自己是谁、从哪里来，他们的名字还是老格兰特从他们后颈的纹身中得知的。

在血液中匍匐的血清让他们渐渐变得与同龄人不同，他们的身体素质惊人，反应速度是常人的好几倍，伤口的愈合也见鬼得快，老格兰特意识到不能将两个孩子当作正常的小男孩来抚养，于是渐渐带他们出入一些危险的场合。在地下搏击混迹的几年，金有谦和bambam学会了近身格斗与枪械，十四岁的时候他们接到了第一份雇佣任务。

之后金有谦和bambam的名声在业界响亮起来，老格兰特作为中间人将三个人的“事业”经营得很好，他们在全世界有了许多安全的据点，以及孩子——当然这部分全部来自老格兰特的贡献。

小格兰特在沙发上爬来爬去，对金有谦和bambam的诡异沉默视而不见。很快他发现了一些新奇的东西，手脚并用地在沙发缝里拉拽着什么，口中发出含糊的笑声。

一把小巧的格洛克手枪被拽了出来。

“上帝啊……”bambam惊呼一声。

金有谦扶住额头，嘴角抽搐着将它从小格兰特的手中夺过来。他和bambam迅速交换了一个眼神：不，他们做不到，去他妈的佣金，他们会在两个小时之内把这个漂亮小男孩搞崩溃，或者被搞崩溃。

两个小时后，小格兰特乖巧地睡着了，趴在金有谦的大腿上睡得很香，丝毫不介意他身上还有浓厚的血腥和火药味。

“嘿，我猜他喜欢我。”金有谦盯着男孩圆乎乎的小脸，欣喜地跟bambam分享这一激动人心的发现。

“太对了，哥们，”bambam翘起嘴角揶揄他，“你只需要再去洗个澡，就能成为完美的奶爸。”

金有谦认真地思索着这番话，觉得洗个澡很有必要，于是轻手轻脚地将软软的小baby递给了他的好兄弟，并报以一个慈祥的微笑。

bambam抱着，更精确地说，捧着小格兰特，觉得全身的血液都凝固了。

他感受到了一些从未有过的体验，轻微的、跳动的，生命。

原来新生命是这样的。

bambam，一个顶尖的雇佣兵，头一次手足无措地感到了一丝柔软。

“这个小家伙的确有点讨人喜欢。”他喃喃自语。

下一秒他就不这么想了，讨人喜欢的小家伙毫无征兆地哭起来，bambam遭受了惊吓，下意识地将腰间的枪拔了出来。

“老天！”金有谦上衣都没来得及穿便冲了出来，“把枪放下，bambam，他才一岁！看在上帝的份上！”

bambam被哭声吵得脑壳疼，他把小孩往金有谦怀里一塞，转身坐到电脑面前——把枪放在了手边。

“你在干什么？”金有谦凑过来，悄悄把枪往角落撇了撇。

“查查怎么让一个漂亮的一岁小男孩停止发疯。”

“呃……好的，所以结果是……”

“他尿裤子了，或者饿了，或者他就是在发疯。”

“……”

他们决定去一趟育婴店。

两个年轻的小伙子带着一个漂亮宝宝在育婴店上窜下跳格外得惹人注目，bambam终于受不了周遭向他们投来的“噢两个手忙脚乱的新爸爸”、“他们真可爱”、“他们一定很爱彼此”的眼神，一把抓住了一个销售店员。

“我们需要帮助。”

“没问题！”女店员眼睛亮起来，慈爱地望着三人，如果不是手上抓着两大袋纸尿裤，她能当场双手捂住胸口来一段“我爱你们这对养眼couple”的尖叫表演。

最后他们添置了一大堆育婴产品，金有谦在掏出信用卡时愤恨地朝bambam小声嘀咕：“那笔佣金不如说是老格兰特打来的育儿费！这个狡猾的老狐狸！”

bambam不置可否地挑挑眉，这一动作又引起了周围一片小声的躁动。

“好极了，现在我们成了这个片区惹火的同性恋爸爸了。”bambam坐上车后自暴自弃地陈述这项事实，“那些年轻妈妈的眼神快把咱俩照穿了，还有那个销售的小姑娘，她……你有没有在听？”

金有谦正埋头安装车内的婴儿座椅，他头也不抬地回答：“嗯在听……嘿哥们，来搭把手，我搞不来这个。”

bambam翻了个白眼钻入后座，在小格兰特殷切地注视下终于完成了座椅的安装。

“旅途愉快，小家伙。”

金有谦往小格兰特嘴里塞了个奶嘴，伸手揉了揉小家伙棕色的头发。

“你选错职业了哥们，奶爸更适合你。”bambam调侃他。

事实证明，虽然相比于金有谦毫不掩饰的“奶爸热情”，bambam对于带孩子这一事显得稍显冷漠与烦躁，但作为被金有谦一早就盖棺敲定的“口嫌体直”，bambam在照顾小格兰特时常常是更加细心的那一个。

于是雇佣兵们的家里经常会出现这样的画面：金有谦在冲调奶粉时忍不住自己喝了小半瓶被bambam在后脑糊了无数巴掌；金有谦手忙脚乱地给小格兰特换尿不湿时把小家伙搞得哇哇大哭，然后被bambam一把拎到边上看着他一脸不情愿却十分熟练地手法；金有谦哄小孩睡觉时自己先睡着了，然后bambam不得不给两个“小孩”都盖上被子……

bambam第一次有了异样的感觉是在照顾小格兰特的一周半后。

冬天像个忍不住小三上位的BITCH，一夜之间金有谦就敏锐地感觉到了大面积降温。

“我觉得小家伙的衣服不够厚。”他给小格兰特掖好被子，走到客厅坐在bambam旁边。

“明天去买，正好尿不湿和奶粉都要屯一点。”bambam视线黏在静音的电视上。

“你不觉得小家伙很可爱吗？软乎乎的，又乖又漂亮，他的眼睛看着我的时候我都快化了！”金有谦脸上挂着爸爸的微笑，整个人都柔和起来。

bambam咽下了即将脱口而出的“那是因为他哭闹的时候你都睡了都是我在哄他！”的吐槽，破天荒地温柔了一回：“是挺可爱的，简直不像老格兰特亲生的。”

“你就是嘴上厉害，”金有谦手肘拱了拱bambam的侧腰，“你喜欢小孩儿我看的出来。”

“可不是嘛，你要给我生一个吗？”bambam肘击回去。

“哥们我可没那功能，”金有谦伸展双手整个人懒懒地陷在沙发里，“不过我可以和你领养一个。”

“……”

bambam全身僵硬了半分钟，觉得自己的理智正在土崩瓦解。他万分确信金有谦不知道两个人打算领养一个小孩需要什么前提条件，事实上他自己也不是很清楚，但他下意识里认为两个人之间出现一个孩子后不论如何这都将成为一个家庭。家庭，老天……bambam竟然不自觉地开始脑补起他跟金有谦一起抚养一个小孩的生活，那一定是个灾难！

呃仔细想了想好像也不算太灾难。

“怎么突然不讲话了？”金有谦往bambam身上缩了缩，打算明天要把暖气打开。

“没怎么，”bambam尴尬地收回放飞了的想象的翅膀，“奶爸这个职业不适合我，我还是做个雇佣兵吧……”

“老套。”

“奶爸听起来很新潮吗？”

“但很治愈。”

“……”

再次走进婴儿用品店时两人都熟练了很多——熟练是指他们都可以坦然接受周围人群充满爱意的注视，他们在挑选合适的用品上还是一团糟。

“嗨！需要帮忙吗？”面带微笑的销售员走上前来。

“太需要了，谢谢！”bambam头疼的表情可不是伪装出来的。

“理解，”店员意有所指地点点头，“第一次做爸爸总是这么糟糕，更何况……”

bambam已经放弃解释了，而从未想过要解释的金有谦已经被另一排货架上的育婴书籍吸引，正一本一本往推车里塞。

“你们真的令人羡慕。”店员瞄了眼bambam看向金有谦的眼神，情不自禁地这样说着。

“啊？什么？我们不……”bambam收回“这个傻大个在干什么”的眼神。

“说真的，两个小伙子决定共同抚养一个小孩可不容易，不过看得出来你们很喜欢那个小家伙，你的伴侣看起来非常开心，从他抱着小baby的眼神里可以看出来。你也不赖，要我说你更细心一点，最起码你知道不该给小男孩买粉色的毛衣。”

“谢谢。”bambam僵硬地挤出两个字，脑子里一直在嗡嗡回想着“你的伴侣，你的伴侣，你的伴侣”……

bambam觉得自己的状态不太好。

其症状是每当他看到金有谦和小格兰特或者是他们三个在一起的时候，他总是不自觉地开始想象这是一个家庭，小格兰特是他们共同领养的孩子，他们一起生活，他们变老，小家伙长大，他们因为小格兰特该不该学习格斗而吵架，为他上学的事情忙前忙后……

他突然觉得这挺不赖。

见鬼的！bambam突然回过神来，你他妈的在想什么，这可是你最好的兄弟，替你挨过枪子的！

“我得找点事做。”

bambam这样决定，说着点开了老格兰特前不久发来的任务清单，随便挑选了一个看上去难度不大的任务。他得回到雇佣兵状态，要不然他脑子里那些疯狂的想法要把他搞疯。

然而他还是在这天出门踩点之前做出了这样一个事后他想把自己拎起来甩出地球的举动：他吻了金有谦，在家门口，当着小格兰特的面！

他发誓他没想这么干——至少是一大部份的他没想这么干，但是他心里头那一点点微小的、不现实的想法突然不合时宜地冒出来，鬼使神差般地让他这样干了！

bambam几乎要咆哮了，他按下了涌到喉咙口的一大堆脏话，急匆匆地提醒金有谦别忘了预约好的游泳馆便逃走了。

金有谦过了很久才反应过来，他抿了抿还有些触感的嘴唇，然后迷茫地看向怀里扭来扭去的小格兰特，他突然觉得身体有些异样，然后他低头瞄了一眼下半身，哀嚎着捂住脸。

小格兰特漂亮的绿眼睛不解地看着他。

把小家伙放在毯子上后金有谦冲进了卫生间。

在他的手伸进裤裆的最后一秒他停住了，飞快地用冷水洗了把脸，被冻得哆哆嗦嗦地坐在马桶盖上，开始了一番艰难地自我谴责与疏导——

bambam是你最好的兄弟，你居然对着他硬了，你这混球，比老格兰特还混球！你居然还打算想着他撸一发！天呐，你简直不可饶恕！bambam是那么棒的人，你是他的兄弟，你兄弟得跟世界上最棒的姑娘在一起……

他絮絮叨叨地对自己的良心进行鞭挞，然后渐渐地思维拐了一个微妙的角度——

不，没有姑娘配得上bambam，天，我不能想象bambam跟任何一个姑娘在一起，我会发疯的！我是一直陪在他身边的人，我还替他吃过一颗枪子儿，我最了解他，他也最了解我，要说这世界上有谁配得上bambam，那一定得是他的好兄弟我！

金有谦突然想通了，神清气爽地走出卫生间，捞起小格兰特出了门。

“咱们游泳去，小宝贝！”

bambam其实一早就踩好了点，但他不想那么早回去，至少不是现在，最好是等到金有谦睡下了他再开门，他还没从他刚刚吻了他最好的兄弟这件事上缓过来。他把车停进车库，然后坐在车里发呆。老格兰特的车突然出现是他没想到的。

这老家伙突然来这干嘛？要接走小格兰特？

想到这里bambam突然有点坐不住，等老格兰特进屋后悄悄站到了门廊。

金有谦也没有料想到来的是老格兰特，他正打算等bambam回来找他好好聊一聊，来一段友情升华为爱情的感人表白什么的。

“嘿！伙计！我的儿子还好吗？”

“好的很，你要干嘛？”

“看我儿子呗，有什么问题。”

金有谦朝他翻了翻眼睛让出道来，“别抽烟，你也不想你儿子吸上二手烟吧。”

“干得好。”bambam心里默默地说。

小家伙正睡得香甜。

“这小崽子真是一点也不像我。”老格兰特低声说。

“不像你正好。”金有谦说着大实话，眼睛往格兰特身上瞄，“喂，你不会怀疑这小子不是你的种吧？”

“也不是没可能，谁知道呢？”

“你不是认真的吧？你的表情上写着你下一秒就要拔一根头发去做亲子鉴定了。”金有谦低声咆哮。

老格兰特朝他挑了挑眉。

“老天！”金有谦瞪着他，“那要不是你的儿子呢？再把他扔给那个比你还不靠谱的老妈？”

“不然我要养着别人的种吗？”

“你真他妈的是个混球。”

“嘿，这对一个把你养大的人来说可不是一个好评价。”老格兰特摸了摸口袋里的雪茄，被金有谦用眼神制止了。

“我来养他，怎么样？”

“什么？”老格兰特眉角一跳，藏在角落的bambam愣在原地。

“反正你也不想养他，我觉得这小家伙还不错。”

“bambam呢？他同意？”格兰特眯了眯眼。

“他会的。”

“这么肯定？”格兰特神情严肃下来，“我虽然是个混球，但你和bambam是我养大的，我可知道养大一个小家伙有多不容易。”

“没什么不容易的，这两个星期以来都很顺利。”

bambam在暗处翻了个白眼。

“你不想有个自己的孩子？虽然对你来说有点困难，毕竟没几个姑娘会接受自己的另一半是个雇佣兵，但你总会有的吧。bambam也是，就算你不想有个家庭，bambam可不这么想。”

金有谦沉默了一会。bambam的心脏开始狂跳起来。

“bambam会同意的，他喜欢这小家伙。”他笃定。

“同意什么？跟你一起养个小孩？”老格兰特眉毛皱起来，“你不明白，伙计，这可不是买一个房子或者出一个任务，你们都喜欢就能一起搞定，这是抚养一个小孩，这意味着你们三个会组成一个家庭，你们要对彼此负责任，负责任你懂吗？老兄我这些年一直没踏进婚姻的坟墓就是他妈的不想负责任，那可是个操蛋的事儿！”

“跟bambam组成一个家庭有什么不好的吗？我们从小就认识，一直呆在一起，我了解他他也了解我，这世界上可没有别人比我们更了解对方了，要说家庭的话我们早就是了。”

“你不明白，你是十三岁的小姑娘吗？你爱bambam吗？他爱你吗？我是说爱情！”老格兰特暴躁地低吼。

“我跟bambam可不仅仅能用爱情概括，老混球。”

金有谦朝他淡淡地微笑，老格兰特不可置信地瞪着他。

bambam等到老格兰特愤怒地踩下油门开出院子才从门廊里站出来。

“踩点怎么样？”金有谦在厨房冲着奶粉。

“不错。”bambam悄悄走近他，“我是说刚才那番话。”

“什么！你听到了？你什么时候回来的？”金有谦把手里的奶粉撒了。

“稳重点，奶粉可经不起你这么浪费。”

“你……你从哪里开始听的？”金有谦咽了咽口水，后知后觉地尴尬起来。

“我差不多跟那老家伙同时回来，你的注意力下降了，兄弟。”bambam把奶粉瓶从金有谦手里接过来走出厨房。

“聊一聊？”他歪了歪头，将奶粉瓶塞给醒过来的小格兰特。

金有谦僵硬地坐下了。

“其实……”

“打住，”bambam打断了他，“老实说，我也很尴尬，我是说早上那个吻，所以我们可以在这方面打个平手。”

“……我竟然当着那个老混球的面跟你表白了！”他痛苦地把脸埋在小格兰特身上哀嚎。

“这没什么，我还当着这个小家伙吻了你。”

“所以……”金有谦抬起头来看着bambam。

“……我改变主意了，我不想聊，太尴尬了。”

bambam突然站起来，在金有谦还没来得及沮丧之前吻住了他。

小格兰特的绿眼睛不知道被谁遮住了，在两人中间露出一小撮棕毛。

他觉得自己要窒息了，被自己两个亲吻到忘了中间夹着一个一岁小宝宝的爸爸们！

**-完-**


	36. Oops！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三次金有谦和bambam被小格兰特撞见了不该撞见的东西，一次金有谦和bambam撞见了小格兰特的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雇佣兵系列Part 2

*******

第一次是在地下赌城。

金有谦和bambam接了任务要从赌城老板这里“拿”点东西。

对方显然早有准备，直直地将两人逼至赌场中央，一场以少对多的恶战一触即发。

金有谦和bambam对视一眼，他们总是充满默契，尤其是当他们从深厚的友谊中摸索出了爱情的线索并升华了他们的关系后，这份默契就变得越发让人惊讶。

比如此刻你可以从金有谦的眼神中读出——

“今天轮到你接小格兰特放学，你先撤这里我来。”

而bambam的眼神就更好读懂了——

他翻了个白眼，意思是：Jack和Rose的戏份在这里不合适请你专业一点。

他们这场“用眼神吵架并表达爱意”的眉来眼去激怒了赌场老板，他像一颗被冷落的土豆一样尖叫着：“给我上！不留活口！”

金有谦扬头朝这颗“土豆”露出一个漂亮的微笑，这引起了bambam强烈不适，他抬脚踢了踢他的屁股，“金有谦先生，请停止散发魅力，你十点钟方向有两个人正被你深深的吸引，以至于他们打算拧断你的脖子。”

金有谦矮身从两位“被吸引者”中间穿过，张开双手将他们的脑袋重重拍在一起。

bambam手持银色匕首在一群人中穿行，他抽空欣赏了一下金有谦的暴力美学，发现自己最近太过注重效率以致忽视了完成任务过程的美感，于是他眯了眯眼，优雅而精确地将匕首划过打手们的大动脉。

一场有关“美学”的较劲在两个腻歪的小情侣之间暗戳戳地展开了。

美学较劲没有持续很久，因为赌城老板对两位雇佣兵的实力过于不自信，以至于金有谦和bambam还未到达暴力快感值的顶峰，只能堪堪停在一种微妙的、肌肉有些蠢蠢欲动的状态。

“嗷，不过瘾，”bambam哀嚎一声，“讨厌这个老板，他是颗该死的土豆。”

“所以我要的东西从土豆那里拿来了吗？”

老格兰特的声音从身后传来，金有谦和bambam纷纷回头，看到叼着雪茄一脸微笑的老格兰特，和背着小书包好奇地四处张望的小格兰特。

噢他真可爱！金有谦和bambam看着他们的儿子这样想着，柔软的棕发蜷曲着，绿色的眼睛像是一块宝石……

“天杀的老混蛋！”金有谦率先清醒过来，“你把我宝贝带来干嘛！”

而bambam则是在下一秒冲到小格兰特身边，一只手死死地捂住他漂亮的绿眼睛，另一只手提起他圆乎乎的身子把他飞快地带离了现场。

“你们在出任务啊，我就好心帮你们去接他放学咯，”老格兰特笑道，“毕竟你们帮我养了儿子，我作为一个重情重义的男人，肯定是不遗余力地帮助你们。”

“所以你就把一个五岁不到，可爱的像是个天使的小孩，带到了全是血腥味和大麻味的地下赌场？”金有谦牙齿咬得硌硌作响。

“ **Oops，** ”老格兰特耸耸肩转身朝门外走去，“我没注意，抱歉，下次不会啦。”

金有谦追在他身后怒吼：“没有下次！休想再接近我儿子一厘米！你这个天杀的老混蛋！”

*******

第二次是在他们自己家里。

精确点来说，是他们的卧室。

鉴于金有谦和bambam的感情之路有些步骤问题，他们还没享受过甜腻的蜜月期就直接肩负起了奶爸的重担，一些“生理上表达爱意”的方式显得可行性不足。

当然这对于一对优秀的雇佣兵夫夫来说不是什么大问题，制定计划然后实行，是他们最拿手的事。

制定计划当然也非常简单，他们只需要把小格兰特哄睡，然后悄悄回到自己的卧室——离小格兰特最远的那间，然后悄悄关上门，悄悄做一些“生理上表达爱意”的活动。他们甚至可以再悄悄地回到小格兰特的房间检查他们的小天使睡得香不香。

这计划严谨细致，两个优秀的雇佣兵迅速达成一致，决定当晚就实行。

一切都进行得很顺利，他们在小格兰特的额头上轮流印上一个晚安吻，充满怜爱地看着他们熟睡的小天使。接着他们蹑手蹑脚地离开卧室，下一秒就吻在了一起。

从小格兰特的卧室到他们的目的地有一段距离，这期间他们相互吻得乱七八糟，衣服裤子皱成一团，甚至还差点打碎了一个花瓶——当然作为优秀的雇佣兵他们是不会让这种不专业的事情发生的。

唯一一件没有严格按照计划来的事他们卧室的门。这主要要怪bambam，当金有谦把他按在门框上亲吻的时候他死死拽着把手，然后那只可怜的把手就被整个拽了下来。不过他们没管这么多，门把手而已，不足以让他们放弃整个计划。

他们把门虚掩上，迅速在床上滚做一团。

整个过程都非常完美，事后他们气喘吁吁地并排躺在床上，谁也不想去洗澡。

他们歪过头来看着对方，金有谦在bambam翘起的嘴角上印下一个轻吻。

这时候bambam的雇佣兵直觉突然让他警惕起来，他全身紧绷着，稍微抬起头来将视线越过金有谦的胸膛落到门口——

门不知道什么时候开了，这不重要，重要的是，他们的小格兰特，像天使一样的小格兰特，正抱着他最爱的姆明玩偶站在门口睡眼惺忪地盯着他们。

bambam从床上一跃而起，把被他们踢到地上的被子捞上来盖住他们的身体，金有谦惊恐万分地看着门口，他甚至不敢直视小格兰特那双宝石一样的绿眼睛——于是他盯着他怀里的姆明玩偶，喉咙发干地开口：“嗨宝贝，睡得不好吗？”

“我本来睡着了——”小格兰特软糯的小奶音拖得很长，金有谦和bambam的心“咣当”一沉，他们一定是过于投入，把他们的宝贝儿子吵醒了。不专业！太不专业了！

“——但我突然想到，姆明要怎么上学，你看，他不是河马，肯定不能上河马幼儿园，他是个小精灵，有精灵幼儿园吗？”

bambam扯动他的嘴角，以一种“我想快点把这件事搞定”的语气开口，“当然，当然有精灵幼儿园，宝贝你想去吗？爸爸可以带你去，但是参观精灵幼儿园的小宝贝必须是世界上最诚实的小宝贝，所以你需要经受住考验。”

小格兰特站直了身子，非常自信地准备接受考验。

“你刚才看到了什么？”

“ **Oops，** ”小格兰特挺直的腰板立马松懈下来，他有些不甘心地睁着绿汪汪的大眼睛，“我不要去精灵幼儿园了。”

小格兰特抱着他的姆明飞快地回到了自己的卧室，金有谦和bambam对视一眼，疲倦地倒在床上，口中无助地叹息着，“老天啊……”

*******

第三次是在迪士尼。

世界上最会带孩子的雇佣兵夫夫决定要在儿童节这天带他们可爱的儿子去迪士尼玩。

对此小格兰特表示不满，他撅着小嘴奶声奶气地抗议：“我已经五岁了！我不要去迪士尼乐园！”

显然小格兰特是个非常有主见的五岁小男孩，以至于在他的bambam爸爸答应生日给他买一米高的姆明玩偶后才勉强同意屈尊去迪士尼一趟。

迪士尼非常梦幻，金有谦和bambam甚至比他们的儿子还要激动——当然这是因为小格兰特是个成熟的五岁男孩，绝对不是因为这对冷酷无情的雇佣兵夫夫过于幼稚。

金有谦和bambam一致认为小飞象旋转木马最棒，所以他们排队玩了三次，之后他们特地买来冰淇淋，打算讨好一下他们一脸疲惫但还是非常可爱的宝贝儿子。

小格兰特坐在他们中间，碧绿的眼睛四处转着，他的头顶上方有他爸爸们的窃窃私语。

“上帝啊这里真是棒呆了！”金有谦咬着冰淇淋称赞着。

bambam点头表示同意，“不敢相信老格兰特一次也没带我们来过这里！他果然是世界上最混蛋的混蛋。”

“没错！狡猾、小气……”金有谦附和。

“不负责任、懒惰……”bambam补充。

“一点也不关心青少年的心理成长……”

他们一人一句把老格兰特从头到脚数落了个遍。

然后他们又不约而同地闭了嘴，互相交换了一个笑容。

要是没有那个老混蛋，他们大概这辈子都不可能来到这里。他们现在拥有自己的家，拥有互相深爱、支持的对方，甚至还有一个像天使一样的儿子。

他们的童年过得残缺不堪暗无天日，但老格兰特还是给了他们一个可期的未来。

所以他们是幸运的，更幸运的是他们一直拥有彼此。

金有谦和bambam望着对方，默契地凑近交换了一个甜蜜的亲吻。

接着他们像触电一样跳开了——小格兰特还在，自从上次被儿子亲眼撞见“从生理上表达爱意”的过程后他们就一直很警惕，甚至带上了一些可以称之为PTSD的症状。

“我们有点过于谨慎了，”bambam舔舔嘴唇指出，“在儿子面前交换亲吻不是什么坏事。”

“没错，”金有谦点头，“能给宝贝展现出他有一对非常相爱的爸爸对他的成长有一定的好处。”

两人迅速达成一致，打算再次交换一个亲吻。

然后他们发现一些异样。

小格兰特不见了。

两个训练有素的雇佣兵从长椅上一跃而起，视线如鹰一般四处寻找。

“在那里！”bambam手指向不远处的另一条长椅。

他们的棕发绿眼小天使正站在那条长椅前，把手里的冰淇淋举在一个长得像洋娃娃的小姑娘面前。

小姑娘有些羞涩地看着他，伸出两只小肉手接过冰淇淋开心地咬了一口。

然后他们的小格兰特拍了拍小女孩的肩膀，又伸手指了指自己的脸颊，小女孩嘴唇上还沾着奶油，飞快地在小格兰特的左脸颊上亲了一口。

哇。

金有谦和bambam震惊了。

然后他们看到他们的宝贝儿子得意地朝他们看过来，指了指左脸颊上一圈乳白色的奶油，露出一个“你的儿子就是如此有魅力”的眼神。

**Oops！**

金有谦和bambam同时撇过头去。

撞见了儿子的初吻，好甜！

**-完-**


	37. Happy Muffins' Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雇佣兵系列Part 4  
> Part 3《Play with Fire》收录在《燃脂运动》中，you know what dose it mean

*******

金有谦和bambam一致认为来上西点课这个主意糟糕透了。

说真的，相比在一堆黄油和面粉中呆上五分钟，他们宁愿义务帮老格兰特接两个任务——哪怕他们需要在一堆浑身抹着油的脱衣舞男中干掉某个被十二个保镖围住的什么该死的黑帮老大。

但黄油和面粉？

For Fuck's Sake!

而现实是，他们被那个叫Davina的金发姑娘强行围上了白色的围裙——背后还打上了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结。

Hot.

年轻又经验老道的西点师挑着她精致的眉毛将两人由上至下地打量了一番，扔出一个简洁的评论。

“好了男孩们，”金发西点师站在料理台的另一边抱着胳膊，“虽然我不知道你们为什么要来上烘焙课，不过在我的课上一切都得听我的，这一切包括禁止眉来眼去，禁止交换漂亮微笑，禁止用你们火辣的身体做一些不必要的互动。我讨厌借着上烘焙课的名义来秀恩爱的讨厌鬼，即使是你们这样性感的一对也不行，我还是会把你们的小屁股踢出我的厨房。明白？”

金有谦和bambam对视了一眼，然后乖巧地点点头，“明白。”

“好极了。”Davina将双手撑在桌台边缘，“现在来说说，你们都会做些什么？”

这实在不是一个容易回答的问题。

如果要给金有谦和bambam写上一份简历，那只需要在居中位置加大加粗地写上：长相英俊、身材火辣、业务能力强、会带孩子。其它诸如做饭、家务等等词语，从一开始就被他们打包扔进了黑洞。

所以他们会做什么？在厨房？

呃……他们测试过大理石的料理台台面。

挺牢的。

Davina的手指在台面上敲着节奏，不是很耐心地等待着他们的回答。

“分得清黑胡椒和盐？”bambam小声试探。

金发西点师的嘴角抽动了一下，“知道你不是色盲我真高兴。”她对bambam的做饭水平作出合理的评价。

“会用微波炉？”金有谦的语气中居然还有一点点骄傲，“你知道，有时候微波的时间和火候还是挺难……掌握的……”

Davina闭上眼睛深深地吸了一口气，然后她睁开漂亮的棕色眼睛，认真地建议，“我可以全额退给你们学费，你们要不要考虑一下放弃？”

“不行！”金有谦和bambam同时开口拒绝。

“为什么！”Davina提高音量。

金有谦和bambam又交换了几个眼神，金发西点师目光锐利地盯着他们。

“我们需要抚养一个小孩。”bambam开口。

“考虑一下全职保姆。”Davina竖起食指。

“我们必须自己动手，”金有谦补充，“不然我们的儿子会被抢走。”

“我们不能失去小格兰特，他从小就跟我们生活在一起，”bambam紧接着说道，“他快五岁了，我们已经见证了他的三任女朋友，我们不能失去他！”

“如果被抢走他一定不会生活得像现在这样好。”金有谦露出了谁也无法拒绝的那种湿漉漉的可怜眼神，“我们一直都给他提供最好的，比如说，呃，比如……”

“比如我们从不把工作上的事带回家。”bambam接口补充。

“我们给他买最新的乐高。”

“我们第一时间更新他平板电脑里的枪械组装游戏。”

“我们还给他改装了一台可以加速的平衡车，整个社区的小孩都羡慕得要命。”

“……”

金发西点师几乎要流泪了。

为他们的儿子能够如此平安地成长到现在。

“停一停，男孩们，”Davina打断他们，“不如来说说看你们精心照料的小格兰特，希望我没听错毕竟他还没有一个名字，究竟为什么会被抢走？”

“噢，因为当初把他扔在我们门口的他妈妈回来了想要把他带走。”bambam简洁地作出说明。

“她说我们连饭都不会做没资格继续当他的抚养人。”金有谦补充。

“她还责怪我们的职业太危险。”bambam激动地提高了音量，“我看不出她作为一个没有工作的人哪有资格说这话。”

“她甚至还酗酒！”金有谦的手掌拍到桌面上。

“她就是想问老格兰特敲诈一笔抚养费！”bambam指出核心所在。

“可怜的小格兰特！好不容易跟着我们过上了好日子，我不能让他回到地狱去！”

金有谦又露出那种湿漉漉的、能让人忽略他浮夸台词甚至想要摸摸他的头发的眼神。

金发西点师审视的目光在两人之间扫来扫去，“所以，你们想要证明自己可以……做饭之类的，为了不让小格兰特的妈妈把他抢走？”

金有谦和bambam点头。

“把袖子卷起来，男孩们，”Davina扬起她的下巴，朝他们露出一个不容置疑的眼神，“让那些没责任心的成年人滚一边去。”

*******

Davina决定从简单的开始，她一点也不指望他们从“分得清黑胡椒与盐”立刻成长成能端出漂亮歌剧院蛋糕的水平，即使他们看上去动手能力还不错，那也仅仅是看上去而已。

她递给他们两只透明玻璃碗，教他们识别低筋面粉与高筋面粉。

“高筋面粉看上去更加蓬松柔软，手指插进去也觉得更加轻盈，因为很容易起筋所以通常用来制作面包，”Davina尽量说得具体，“低筋面粉就比高筋面粉要看上去扎实，质地也稍微重一些，不容易起筋，所以用来做蛋糕。”

金有谦和bambam若有所思地点头，他们小心翼翼地伸出手指，像是在戳小婴儿脸颊一样戳着碗里的面粉。

“哇哦！”金有谦在把手指戳进高筋面粉堆里时发出惊叹，“这感觉很像小格兰特的头发。”

Davina额角跳了跳，“认真的？”她提问的语气里带着真诚的疑惑，“你们从没接触过面粉吗？”

bambam用新奇眼神回答了她。

“我的老天，你们妈妈小时候没有给你们做过哪怕一次苹果派吗？”

金有谦和bambam摇摇头。

“羊角包呢？”

“连松饼都没有吗？”

“呃，事实上，”金有谦解释，“我们是被一个比流浪汉好不到哪去的人抚养大的，所以……”

“噢……”金发西点师有些意外，“抱歉。所以他，我是说，从不给你们做饭吗？”

“老格兰特？”bambam摇头，“他没在我们十岁时给我们塞大麻已经很不错了。”

Davina露出抱歉而遗憾的眼神。

金有谦和bambam耸耸肩膀，表示并不在意。

“好了，”金发西点师做出一个决定，“现在来告诉我你们最喜欢的、现在最想要马上吃到的甜点。”

“呃，可我们并不知道哪些是适合五岁小男孩吃的点心。”bambam摊手。

“也许不要巧克力，”金有谦提出建议，“小格兰特太爱巧克力了，大概是我把他带坏了。”

“不，男孩们，”Davina摇摇手指，“我们不是在讨论那个可爱的五岁小男孩的食谱，我是指，你们想要吃什么。”

“我们？”bambam皱眉。

“没错，你们。”Davina朝他们露出那种会出现在想要奖励自己孩子的妈妈脸上的那种笑容，“我在想，也许你们不该错过那段在厨房里给自己折腾食物的快乐时光。”

*******

金有谦给自己选择了巧克力麦芬，bambam在嘲笑了一番他的幼稚口味后表示自己想要学会做蓝莓口味的。

“真是成熟！”

金有谦遭致一记肘击。

Davina开始考虑到重申课堂纪律的必要性。

金有谦和bambam小心翼翼地在Davina的指示下把称量好的低粉、泡打粉和小苏打倒进玻璃碗中，接着Davina递给他们一人一个电动打蛋器和一块软化的黄油。

“现在来打发黄油。”Davina说。

“呃……什么？”bambam举着那个形状奇怪的东西一头雾水。

“打……噢不好意思我该说清楚，毕竟你们对于烘焙而言几乎相当于还种植在土地里的小麦。”Davina吐吐舌头，“把你们手里的打蛋器开到六档，然后把打蛋头放到黄油上……小心点，打发固体容易变成施工现场……”

金有谦立刻体验到了什么叫做“施工现场”。

bambam在毫不留情的嘲笑中酿造了另一场。

然后他们相视笑起来。

金发西点师看着料理台上溅得到处都是的黄油，不知道这有什么好笑的。

感谢上帝打发黄油并不复杂，金有谦关掉打蛋器后看着桌面上黄油不好意思地挠挠头发，“抱歉我们想到了以前一件有意思的事……”

他们眼看着又要笑起来，Davina露出那种“再笑我就把你们的小屁股踢出去”的眼神，于是他们乖巧地安静下来。

“现在敲一颗鸡蛋到黄油里。”Davina满意地看着回到乖学生的状态的两个人，嘴角又出现了那种常出现在八岁小男孩的妈妈脸上的那种弧度。

金发西点师在他们将粉类和黄油蛋液混合时发现他们使用刮刀的动作利落而干脆。

bambam把刮刀在手里转得眼花缭乱，金有谦撇撇嘴角，“你又炫耀。”

“闭嘴金有谦，”bambam脸上挂着一种俏皮又得意的微笑，“我只是在练习。”

“得了吧，你就是喜欢用一切能称得上刀的东西炫耀你的技巧。”

“你这是嫉妒，亲爱的，”bambam朝他挑衅地眨眼，“放平心态，多加练习，你也可以。”

金有谦咬牙加快了手上的速度。

Davina把快要脱口而出的夸赞咽进了肚子里——这两个容易骄傲的讨厌鬼快要搅拌过头了。

“嘿，停下你们幼稚的竞赛，”Davina叉着腰，“现在把你们的巧克力豆和蓝莓放进去，烤箱在你们眉来眼去的时候已经自己在预热了，如果你们也觉得不可思议的话下次记得要自己动手。”

金发西点师把烘焙纸杯推到他们面前，“把混合好的面糊倒进来……别倒这么满，你们想毁掉我的烤箱吗？”

金有谦和bambam手忙脚乱地把面糊倒进纸杯中，然后把它们放进烤箱里，关上烤箱门的那一刻他们对视了片刻，Davina觉得他们下一秒就要在烤箱前吻作一团了。

于是她塞了两卷厨房纸在两人怀里，“把厨房清理干净，男孩们，”她叉着腰，“如果你们觉得把东西放进烤箱就是烘焙那就错了，清理厨房才是。”

金有谦和bambam看着Davina脸上那种像是在发号施令的严厉妈妈的表情，心中突然产生了一种陌生又想要亲近的感觉。

天啊！我们是什么受虐狂吗？

他们的思维滑入了一个奇怪的方向。

*******

清洗挂满了黄油和面糊的玻璃碗不是什么令人愉悦的事，Davina在整个烘焙生涯中最痛恨的就是这个，所以她很乐意隐瞒她有个洗碗机这个事实。

金有谦和bambam拒绝戴上那副粉色的、印满了凯蒂猫的橡胶洗碗手套，Davina在观赏两个英俊的年轻人洗碗的过程中发现他们的手上布满了硬茧和伤疤。

她心里的小恶魔突然被一阵可称之为母爱的情绪赶跑了。

金发西点师放下她叉在腰间的双手，声音柔和地问，“说起来，为什么是麦芬？”

金有谦抬起头，然后把视线投向身边的bambam，bambam在回忆了两秒钟后朝他笑起来。

“你是不是也想到那天了？”金有谦眼神明亮起来。

“对！”bambam笑着点头。

哪里对了？

金发西点师一头雾水，开始思考她问这个问题是否是个好主意。

如果不是Davina意图明显到夸张的咳嗽，金有谦和bambam可能马上又要开始因为彼此之间的小秘密而笑起来了。

“两年前的差不多这个时候，我们在拉斯维加斯出任务……哦出差，我是指出差，”bambam差点说漏了嘴，他接着解释，“你知道，那可是拉斯维加斯，人人都想在凌晨三点带着易拉罐拉环去登记结婚的拉斯维加斯。”

“所以你们带着易拉罐拉环在赌城结婚了？”Davina露出“你最好不要编故事来骗我”的警告眼神。

“哈！没有，”金有谦接口解释，“我们没带护照。”

“所以你们是真的想结婚？”Davina抓住了重点。

“呃……”bambam有点尴尬地抓了抓头发，“感谢酒精？我猜？”

“所以这跟麦芬有什么关系？”

“我们在半夜跑去市政府，排在了一对墨西哥来的情侣后面，”金有谦在回忆时又开始露出笑容，“发现没有护照之后我们被当作故意捣乱的醉鬼赶出来了。”

“后来我们在市政府门口坐了一会，”bambam接着说道，“直到那对墨西哥情侣，啊是夫妻，他们又折回来，递给了我们两个麦芬，一个巧克力的一个蓝莓的，他们说，嘿别沮丧，这种事就是会发生，明天你们带好护照再过来！”

“然后他们祝我们明天新婚快乐就高兴地走开了。”金有谦露出那种甜蜜又害羞的微笑。

bambam也笑起来，“嘿，我们甚至忘了祝他们新婚快乐，毕竟真正登记的是他们。”

Davina的眼神在相视而笑的两人中扫来扫去，觉得自己在最开始立下的规定已经被扔进了烤箱，烤制成了一些让人感到甜蜜快乐的东西。

金发西点师还想继续问他们第二天是不是真的去登记了，烤箱在这时响起来。

金有谦和bambam一人一只手戴上隔热手套，满脸期待地打开了烤箱。

温度和时间是Davina设置好的，所以出炉的成品卖相可观。虽然Davina一眼就看出面糊有些油水分离了，但看到他们像是抱着新生婴儿一样欣喜地举着托盘，金发西点师决定不严格一次。

谁让他们是两个英俊的甜心呢？

金有谦和bambam分着吃了一个巧克力和一个蓝莓的，然后他们要来了纸盒，打算带着剩下的麦芬去接小格兰特放学。

他们当然也留了两个给Davina，金发西点师和他们约好了明天的课程时间之后突然想起她还有一个问题，“你们第二天去登记了吗？”

金有谦和bambam朝他露出神秘又得意的微笑，并没有告诉她答案。

甜蜜的讨厌鬼们！

*******

第二天金有谦和bambam来到Davina这里时，小格兰特正和漂亮西点师愉快地搓着翻糖小人。

“嘿甜心，”bambam摸了摸小格兰特的脑袋，“你怎么在这里？”

“老格兰特把我送到这了，”棕发绿眼的小男孩回答他，“他说我一定会喜欢这里的。”

“这个老混蛋。”金有谦抱怨，然后他站直身子面向西点师，“真是抱歉，希望没给你添麻烦？”

“没关系的，”Davina停下了手里的动作，拍了拍小格兰特的肩膀，“嘿帅哥，就按我们刚才说的。”

小格兰特用力地点了点头，然后朝冰箱跑去。

金有谦和bambam不知道这两个人在谋划着什么，向上帝发誓他们的儿子最多才到这儿半小时，为什么他们表现得好像已经准备好了一整个恶作剧了一样？

他们的小天使从冰箱里端出两个由保鲜膜盖着的麦芬，金有谦和bambam认出那是他们昨天做的。

“我在想，”Davina从小格兰特手中接过托盘，“也许你们并不是那种第二天拿好护照再去一次市政府的人。”

小格兰特和她开始往麦芬上贴翻糖小人。

“所以可能那两个麦芬就是你们的结婚见证？”金发西点师挑挑眉，从金有谦和bambam的表情中她知道自己猜对了。

“这个是你们的小甜心教我做的你们平时样子的翻糖小人，”Davina把它们贴在麦芬上后把托盘朝两人推去，“小帅哥，那句话怎么说来着？”

“嘿爸爸！”小格兰特跑到他们身边，“Happy Muffins’ Day!”

他们的小甜心在他们的脸颊各印上一个亲吻。然后他回头，朝Davina俏皮地眨了下眼睛。

**-完-**


	38. 弗洛勒斯的病症

*******

金有谦擅抖着捂着嘴，茫然无措地盯着洗手池里的花瓣。

没错，花瓣，他刚刚从自己的喉咙里吐出来的。

两分钟后他决定振作起来。于是他悄悄把卫生间的门关上，把洗手池里的花瓣收好，然后坐在马桶盖上。他尽可能轻手轻脚，因为他不想让bambam发现他在他们旅行的第一天就突然开始从喉咙口吐花瓣了，他的好兄弟肯定会觉得他娘兮兮的，然后据此编出一百个笑话。

这对他的形象十分不友好。

然后他打开手机搜索界面。

**输入：为什么会吐花瓣。**

搜索结果：花吐症，是弗洛勒斯星球特有的现象。来到弗洛勒斯星球，如果心中有暗恋的对象，这份感情将在患者的心中郁结，受弗洛勒斯星球的生态环境影响，患者将会吐出花瓣。

金有谦心里“咯噔”一下。

**输入：怎么解除花吐症症状。**

搜索结果：解除花吐症症状，需要得到暗恋之人的吻，否则患者将在48小时后死去。

好极了，金有谦把手机抵住额头，旅行第一天发现自己正处在死亡倒计时上，只有一个吻可以救自己，简直浪漫得不得了！

冷静，金有谦。他对自己说，然后他镇定下来，开始思考解决方案。

暗恋之人，噢这从来没有别人，金有谦暗恋bambam，这件事大概在他从妈妈肚子里爬出来那一刻就印在他脑子里了。此后，当幼儿园的小孩热衷于做饭过家家时，金有谦开始想要和bambam结婚，当小学的小孩开始早熟地谈论哪个同学长得好看时，金有谦坚决认定bambam是世界上最好看的人，当中学的小年轻开始早恋时，金有谦一边应付塞爆储物柜的情书，一边跟bambam做最好的兄弟——背地里想跟他结婚的那种。

金有谦从来没跟bambam提过这份长达二十年的暗恋，连暗示也没有。仅有一次打趣，金有谦在bambam收到某位男同学的情书后开玩笑说“我已经是你男朋友了宝贝，你以后可以拿我挡桃花”，其后果是被bambam箍住脖子挠痒痒，然后被教育“臭小子我可比你大半年，你得管我叫哥”。

后来金有谦慢慢接受了自己可能永远不会跟bambam表白的事实，开始努力经营自己与bambam之间那份深厚坚定令人生羡的友情。

我是他唯一的、从小到大的朋友，并且会永远陪伴着他。

我就是这么好的哥们！金有谦这样调侃自己。

bambam推开卫生间的门时，金有谦正坐在马桶盖上，睡裤乱七八糟地挂在腰上，手里攥着纸巾，皱着眉面色有些许泛红……

“呃，那个，我等会再来……”bambam僵硬地关上门退了出去。

金有谦手忙脚乱地站起来，低头看了看手里的纸巾——里面还放着他吐的花，然后他绝望地想着：是被好兄弟误认为自己躲在卫生间搞手活更尴尬，还是跟他解释我没躲在卫生间搞手活更尴尬。

最后他什么也没做，因为他突然感到喉咙口一阵腥甜，然后几片柔软的花瓣再次从他口中吐出来，他颤抖着捧着这些可爱的小花瓣，觉得自己快哭了。

好的，金有谦，这没什么，你只需要得到bambam的一个吻，这不是什么难事，好兄弟之间亲一亲，就跟一起洗澡一样正常。

金有谦这样安慰自己，然后开始在心中拟定方案。

*******

“嘿哥们，今天什么安排？”金有谦缩进沙发，拿起一片吐司开始抹花生酱。

“如果你觉得还没适应的话我们可以去布兰克沙滩呆一整天，全宇宙最美的白沙滩，这种天气去是最合适的，不过弗洛勒斯大皇宫也在附近，不去沙滩的话我们可以去那里转转。”bambam端着咖啡杯，皱眉看着金有谦把花生酱砌墙一样抹在吐司上，“嘿，如果你不想被甜死的话你要不要考虑一下放过这罐可怜的花生酱？我知道它很好吃没错。”

金有谦手腕一抖，心虚地将抹了快五厘米花生酱的吐司挪到一边，然后苍白地解释：“噢看来我还没有适应这颗星球的环境，不如我们今天就去那个布……布莱克沙滩好了。”

“那就这么决定了。”bambam上下扫视了一眼金有谦，不动声色地挑了挑眉，“布兰克，顺带一提。”

布兰克白沙滩上已经有不少游客，金有谦和bambam决定随便找一处空地支起躺椅，点上两杯冰凉的软饮，然后在这片漂亮的沙滩上无所事事地躺上半天。

“老天，这简直就是梦想中的旅行，”bambam双手叠在后颈，透过太阳镜观赏这片充满热情活力的沙滩，这个季节日头不算毒辣，风也带着点湿润凉爽，不远处几个年轻人大喊大叫地玩着沙滩排球，小孩们在堆城堡，偶尔还会有几个身材火辣的姑娘从他们面前经过，故意把眼神在两人身上流连几秒钟，然后大笑着跑开，“你知道吗，我打算在这里买套房子，你觉得如何，我们可以一人出一半，现在这里的房价还不算太高，我们不来这里的时候可以做民宿租出去……”

bambam已经激动地在跟金有谦讲起他对房子装潢风格的畅想，可惜他的好哥们此刻无心提出对房子的建议，他满脑子都在想着如何创造出一个自然的接吻机会，既能让他解除花吐症这个尴尬的症状，又能不破坏他与bambam目前的感情状况。他对现在的感情状况不能更满意了，所以他一点也不想做任何可能改变这一状况的举动，任何。

“嘿！你在听吗？”

bambam伸手在金有谦面前晃了晃，金有谦回过神来，突然感到喉咙口又开始不适，于是他慌张地捂住嘴，几声咳嗽从指间漏出来。

别露馅，别露馅……

“天呐，你还好吗？”bambam从他的躺椅上跳下来，给金有谦顺着背，“你看起来快窒息了。”

不，一点也不好，我真的快窒息了，尤其是你的手在我背上的时候！

金有谦无力地摇摇头，“没……没事……咳……纸……纸巾……”

bambam手忙脚乱地把纸巾塞给他，然后金有谦费力转过身子，背对着bambam，把喉咙口的花瓣咳在了纸巾上。他小心翼翼地把纸巾团成一团，靠回躺椅上，然后一个点子突然出现在他脑海里。

“你看上去像是快要死了。”bambam关切地看着他。

“嗯哼，”金有谦让自己看起来尽可能的虚弱，“我可能要死在这片沙滩上了，你要不要给我一个吻，不然我这辈子都没能有机会献出我的初吻，咳……我是完全不介意你亲我的，毕竟你是我最好的兄弟，我们认识了二十年了，总比让沙滩上随便一个姑娘来亲我要好得多，咳咳……我看到以前打仗的时候有些士兵也会在最好的兄弟临终前亲吻他，对吧，这算不了什么……”

金有谦喘着气，眼神湿漉漉地看着bambam的脸色由百变红，然后把一块毛巾扔在自己的胸口上。

“去你的，”bambam坐回自己的躺椅上，“我看你已经生龙活虎到可以讲笑话了，不如留着这个力气去亲那些火辣的姑娘吧，那边那个穿着绿色比基尼的姑娘已经盯着你好几分钟了。”

“噢……”金有谦失望地叹了口气——这次的表情不是装出来的。

“说真的，你确定没事？要不要回旅馆休息？可能这边的海风把你吹感冒了。”

“没事，”金有谦懒懒地回答，“你不是超爱这里吗？陪你多待一会。”

bambam没再接话，他看了看金有谦闭上的双眼和颤动的睫毛，又扫了一眼边上团成一团的纸巾，无可奈何地笑了笑。

*******

两人待到了太阳落山，然后摇摇晃晃地钻进附近的一间酒吧。

金有谦自上次惊险地吐过花瓣后症状平稳了很长一段时间，因此他觉得他现在尝一尝当地的特色酒精饮料没什么问题。

调酒师看起来很眼熟，扎着高马尾，bambam盯着她的半截花臂看了一会，然后认出她来，“噢！你是白天在沙滩上的那个姑娘！”

金有谦不知道他说的是谁，直到bambam疯狂用口型对他说“绿色比基尼”他才反应过来。

“绿色比基尼姑娘”干净利落地把酒推到两人面前，“Valente，弗洛勒斯特有的。”

“谢了，”bambam端着杯子看了看，并没着急品尝，“我还以为你跟我们一样是游客。我叫bambam，这是金有谦。”

“塞恩，”姑娘朝他们亮出手腕处的纹身，上面纹着“Cyan”，大概是名字的拼写，“两年前我确实是游客，在这片海滩呆了一天后就决定留在这了。”

“赞同，”bambam弯起眼角，“这里不能更棒。”

金有谦看了看愉快交谈的两人，又看看杯子里青色透明的液体，突然觉得喉咙口又开始发痒，他不想再在bambam面前咳一次花瓣，于是他仰头喝了一大口酒。

冰凉辛辣的酒滑过喉咙，带甜的后味窜上来，金有谦觉得有点不妙。

他最先想到的是酒太烈，然后熟悉的腥甜涌上来，并且比前几次都要浓烈。

“我去趟洗手间！”他捂住嘴迅速逃开了。

洗手间没有人，这很好，金有谦扯下纸巾准备将洗手池里的花瓣收起来。

然后bambam推门进来。

“你真的不要紧？”他走上前，看到了洗手池里的花瓣，“呃……这是？”

金有谦立刻装作拿纸巾擦手的样子，解释道，“噢……这个，我也不知道，所以很……很好奇，可能是这颗星球独特的洗手池设计风格吧？哈哈哈，铺满花瓣什么的……”

bambam转头看了看另一个洗手池，当然了他没看见花瓣，然后他突然想到了什么似的，眯着眼看向金有谦。

“嘿！你知道弗洛勒斯星球有个独特的现象叫花吐症吗？”

我当然知道，我还知道那是什么感觉！

“啊？那……那是什么？”

“就是如果你暗恋一个人的话，你就会吐出花瓣来，而且不在48小时内得到暗恋的人的吻的话就会死掉。”

“喔，听起来有点可怕……”

“是吗？我觉得超浪漫诶！只有向暗恋的人表白才能活下去什么的。”

“那万一暗恋的人并不喜欢你呢？”

“不说怎么知道，”bambam朝他眨眨眼，“再说了，暗恋的人不喜欢你，也会因为想要救你的命吻你的，超划算！”

金有谦觉得自己的心脏开始疯狂地跳起来，他很想现在立刻告诉bambam真相，于是他深呼吸，深呼吸，深呼吸……

“其实，我……”

“你们两个还好吗？”塞恩在捶门，听起来很担心的样子。

bambam看起来被吓了一跳，眼角溜出一丝意味不明的眼神，“噢没事！”然后他拍拍金有谦的肩膀，朝他笑了笑。

金有谦因为这个笑又开始喉咙发痒，他冲进隔间，“我突然觉得肚子有点不舒服，你先出去好了！”

他听到洗手间的门被打开，bambam和塞恩的交谈声弱弱地响起然后又消失，然后他看了看手中刚咳出的花瓣，重重地叹了口气。

他突然有点嫉妒那个叫塞恩的姑娘。当然不是说他觉得她会和bambam发生什么，他能肯定她不是bambam的款，而且他确信这个姑娘看自己的时间比较多。他只是想，如果他和bambam也是这样从陌生人开始认识，也许他会更加勇敢一点去表白，也不用担心会损害什么，而不像现在这样，他们之间已经有了二十年的友谊羁绊，贸然告白的话可能日后彼此都会尴尬，虽然不至于立刻不相往来，但是这段插曲总会像一把刀一样横在两人的关系中，你来我往时难免会碰到锋利的刀刃，这很不好。

金有谦从洗手间出来时吧台上多了一个短发姑娘，她随意地搭着bambam的肩膀，另一只手握着酒杯，时不时和塞恩头碰在一起说笑。

“嘿！有谦，这是布莱娅，”bambam拉他坐下，“这是有谦。”

布莱娅朝他点了点头，然后塞恩站起来，“嘿bambam，你不是说想喝喝看弗洛勒斯最烈的酒吗？我带你去见识一下。”

然后bambam跟她钻进了酒吧的后厨。

金有谦开始有点尴尬，因为他跟布莱娅才刚认识，而且她看起来有点凶凶的。

“听说你有点不舒服，现在好点了吗？”布莱娅喝了一口酒问他。

“噢好多了，谢谢，”看来她不像她看上去那么凶，“他们两个什么时候变得这么熟了？”

金有谦不想承认他有点酸，但布莱娅还是利落地揭穿了他，她眼神懒懒地瞥过来，“放心啦，你的男朋友不会跟那个疯丫头跑掉的。”

“什么？我没……他不……他不是我男朋友。”金有谦慌张地解释。

“噢，随便吧。”布莱娅递出一个“我了解你不用解释”的眼神，“那个疯丫头应该是拉着你的男朋友去给我准备什么生日惊喜了，今天是我们在一起一周年。”

金有谦花了一点时间消化了一下这段话的信息。

今天是酷女孩布莱娅的生日；

今天是布莱娅和塞恩一周年纪念日；

布莱娅和塞恩是一对；

他跟bambam看起来很gay。

哇。

“呃嗯，生日快乐？”金有谦有点发懵。

“嘿！你抢了我的台词！”塞恩站在两人身后，生气地瞪着金有谦，“我应该是第一个说的人！”

“那……要不，你当我没说……”

然后灯全部暗下来，塞恩端着一个圆圆的小蛋糕，上面插了一根蜡烛。

“生日快乐，my love。”

布莱娅的眼里映着烛光，她伸手挖了一块奶油抹在了她的姑娘的脸颊，然后在所有人惊讶的目光下吻上那块奶油，然后是她的嘴唇。

“一周年快乐，my girl。”

灯再次亮起来的时候两人分开彼此的嘴唇，bambam从总开关的地方走回来站到金有谦身边。

“我没跟老板请假，所以要开溜了。”塞恩环着布莱娅的手臂微笑着，“对了，明天在大皇宫有一年一度的狂欢节，不要错过！”

“一定。”bambam挑眉。

塞恩在经过金有谦时在他耳边轻声说了句，“那杯酒，Valente，是勇敢的意思喔。”

金有谦是在bambam跟他讲布莱娅和塞恩的爱情故事中入睡的，睡着的前一秒他脑海中闪过很多念头，比如他只剩24小时了，比如他很羡慕那两个姑娘，比如他决定第二天要像她们一样勇敢一点，比如……

比如他好喜欢bambam。

*******

金有谦醒来后第一件事就是冲到卫生间把喉咙里的花瓣吐出来。

然后他双手撑着洗手台，下定决心要在今天找一个合适的时机对bambam告白。

没错，不是从bambam那里骗来一个吻，而是认真地跟他告白，他得告诉bambam他喜欢他，二十年了，不是好兄弟的喜欢，是想要结婚的喜欢。

他看着镜子给自己鼓励，然后bambam推门进来。

还好这次他没有坐在马桶盖上，裤子也穿得好好的，虽然手里还是抓着一团纸巾。

“早上好，你最近好像很喜欢待在卫生间。”bambam不怀好意地笑笑，然后挤到他身边开始洗漱。

“今天要去哪里？”金有谦给自己拍上须后水，然后倚在一边。

“大皇宫，”bambam刷着牙含糊不清地说，“塞恩说今天是一年一度的狂欢节。”

“嗯哼。”金有谦开始思考狂欢节中什么时候告白比较合适。

“你好像不太舒服，”bambam用金有谦的须后水完成个人清洁的最后一步，“你要去吗？狂欢节听上去人会很多。”

“你想丢下我一个人去潇洒？不可能的。”金有谦轻轻踹了下bambam的屁股，然后迅速躲开他的反击，“你动作太慢啦！老爷爷。”

“去你的，金有谦！你得叫哥！”

去大皇宫的路上金有谦偷偷查了查附近的餐厅与景点，顺便了解了一下狂欢节的传统。今天交通拥堵，bambam被其他乘客挤得紧紧贴着自己，他能闻到bambam身上淡淡的和自己一样的须后水的味道，这让他呼吸困难，喉咙口又开始泛上腥甜。好在去大皇宫的路程不远，金有谦在车停稳后迅速跳下车，捂着嘴剧烈咳嗽起来，然后在bambam赶来之前把花瓣收好。

“你咳嗽好像越来越严重了，老爷爷，”bambam站在金有谦身边帮他顺气，“我们去附近的医院看看？”

“不行！”金有谦语气有点激动，“不要去医院，我完全没问题！”

拜托，如果去医院的话就会被查出花吐症，还没有办法给bambam一个浪漫的告白，这种事无论如何都不能发生！

“好吧，如果你坚持，”bambam耸耸肩，“你不爱去医院的毛病真是从小到大一点都没变。”

对啊，我从小到大喜欢你的毛病也一点都没变。

金有谦展开一个微笑，勾着bambam的肩膀朝大皇宫走去。

大皇宫的主广场——弗洛勒斯广场上已经塞满了狂欢的人，大家穿着得很清凉，相互泼洒着花瓣，这是狂欢节的传统，寓意对彼此的祝福。广场四周被一条河包围，这是弗洛勒斯星球最古老的河流，每年狂欢节大家都会在日落前把花瓣铺满河面，传说中河流的神灵会出现，实现人们的愿望。金有谦就打算在河边蹭一蹭神灵的祝福，把代表自己心意的花瓣给bambam看，然后问他愿不愿意给自己一个吻。

经典又浪漫，金有谦对这个计划很满意。

然而事实证明，当你希望一切都按照计划顺利进行时，现实总会告诉你你想太多。

这是金有谦从医院病床上醒来后的第一个想法。

*******

七小时前。

金有谦和bambam穿过漫天遍地的花瓣挤到一处游客较多的角落。游客们可没有随身携带花瓣泼向同伴的习惯，因此他们聚集到一个类似露天酒吧的地方，酒保在跳舞的人群中间穿梭，bambam端来两杯酒，然后他们碰见了熟人。

“嘿！太巧了吧！”塞恩挤到两人面前，她今天穿着一条绿色长裙，卷曲的褐色头发非常蓬松，搭配她古铜色的皮肤和热情的笑容，整个人都漂亮得不像话。

“嗨！”金有谦和bambam都眼前一亮，“你怎么在这里？”

塞恩指了指不远处的高台，然后他们才发现这里的DJ居然是那个超酷的布莱娅。

布莱娅朝他们竖了竖拇指，她的目光在金有谦和bambam身上扫视了一圈，然后她仰起头，向他们递来一个微妙的眼神。之后她把歌曲切换成颇具当地风情的舞曲，塞恩欢呼一声，把bambam和金有谦拉到了舞池中央。

塞恩把基础的舞步教给周围的游客，然后大家一起跳起来。金有谦和bambam很有天赋，很快就能跟上塞恩更复杂的舞步，然后塞恩大笑着在两人之间来回互动，绿色的长裙被她展开，热情感染了身边的所有人。

bambam开心得要命，连金有谦都很少看见他这么开心。他笑得明亮温暖，纤长的身形跳起舞来并不输给塞恩，尤其在金有谦眼里，现在的bambam简直就是一个落入人间的精灵，整个人都在发光，他慢慢停下自己的舞步，有点出神地看着他的精灵。

然后一阵浓郁的甜味涌上他的喉咙，他的视线开始变得模糊，接着他开始下坠，在看到bambam和塞恩冲上来时失去了意识。

*******

“你终于醒了……”bambam冲到床边，把金有谦扶坐到床上，“你看吧，你最后还是到医院来了。”

“老天，现在几点了？”金有谦有点头晕，他不知道是不是已经超过了48小时的时限，不知道bambam是不是已经得知了他的花吐症，他很焦虑。

“你大概昏睡了三小时，现在还差十分钟到十二点。”bambam递给他一杯水，“我去叫医生。”

“等下！”金有谦抓住他的手腕，犹豫着开口，“医生之前说什么了吗？”

bambam愣了几秒钟，然后他把手腕抽出来转握住金有谦的手，“放心啦，医生说是有点感冒，水土不服之类的……”

太好了，他还不知道。

金有谦眨了眨眼，然后他在床上坐起来，把bambam拉到面前。

他看着bambam的眼睛，那双眼睛明亮、深邃，世界上所有的美好都在那双眼睛里。

他深呼吸，深呼吸，深呼吸……

“嘿！你醒了！”塞恩冲进病房。

“上帝啊……”bambam叹了口气，表情非常复杂。

“噢！抱歉！”塞恩的眼神在两人牵着的手上停了两秒，飞快地往金有谦手里塞了个东西然后逃走了，“你晕倒后从口袋里掉出来的！”

金有谦一只手还紧紧握着bambam的手，另一只手上抓着塞恩塞给他的小袋子——那是他收集的花瓣，他差点忘了。

接着他开口，抢在一切有可能再打断他的事情之前。

“bambam，我想说，呃，我知道这场景有点不恰当，但我时间好像不多了……不不不，不是那个意思你不要误会……我是想说，我，我喜欢你，没错，我喜欢你二十年了，我本来觉得我这辈子都不可能跟你说这件事，但大概是上帝有点可怜我，所以我一到这个星球就得了花吐症，你知道那是什么的对吧，我本来想从你那里偷一个吻，后来我想为什么不干脆一点直接告诉你呢？你昨天在酒吧里跟我说的话，是你的想法对吧，就算你不喜欢我你也会吻我一下吗？当然我是希望你也喜欢我啦，毕竟……”

金有谦觉得大脑空白了。

因为bambam，他的bambam，突然扑上来捧住了他的脸。

“对不起啦。”

bambam轻声说，然后他微笑着吻上金有谦的嘴唇。

时钟指向十二点，bambam在分开两人后又迅速在金有谦嘴上啄了一下。

“喔，没关系……”金有谦有点失落，因为bambam刚才跟他讲“对不起”，这好像是个拒绝的信号，“总之你救了我一命，至少我不会死掉啦，就算你不喜欢我也没关系……”

“嗯？你说什么？”bambam双手还环着金有谦的后颈。

“说没关系啊……你不是讲了‘对不起’，所以我们还是好朋友吧？”

“……金有谦你是笨蛋吗！”

bambam又咬上了他的嘴唇。

“所以你是喜欢我对吧？”

两天后他们在被滚得乱七八糟的床上喘息时，金有谦啄了一下bambam的头发然后这样问他。

“金有谦我发誓你要是再问我这个问题我就把你扔在这个星球再也不理你！”

“那你当时究竟为什么要说‘对不起’嘛！很容易让人误会啊！”

“不想告诉你！”bambam钻进被子里，然后被金有谦一把压住。

*******

回程前一晚金有谦独自整理行李。因为他的bambam很累，窝在床上不肯动。

bambam的行李箱被他塞得乱七八糟，帮家人朋友买的礼物占了大半个箱子，金有谦把他们一件一件拿出来分类放好，然后他发现了一个小包。

有几样他认得的东西，比如bambam来前做的攻略，还有他收集花瓣用的小袋子，bambam把它抢来后保存得很好。

包里还装着一些金有谦没见过的东西。

一个小瓶子，里面装着几颗小药丸，瓶子边上还有一张便利贴，标题是“注意事项”，然后下面列着：

每日睡前服用五粒，可缓解一整天的花吐症状。

不要喝Valente，会诱发花吐症。

保证睡眠。

你要记住你喜欢金有谦，所以如果到时候他没有主动跟你告白，你就要做主动的那个人。

加油！bambam！

金有谦盯着便利贴看了很久，然后他得出结论：所以bambam一直都暗恋他，但又不肯主动告白，所以他把自己骗来这个会患上花吐症的星球，自己首先做好了不露馅的准备，然后等着自己跟他告白。

哇。

他真是一个害羞又可爱的小混蛋。

金有谦把乱七八糟的行李往边上一推，然后爬上床，用挠痒痒的方式把bambam闹醒。

“你干什么！”

“当然是你！这个小混蛋！”

**-完-**


	39. Best Wingman/最佳助攻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bambam搞错了好友喜欢的对象，而在他担当助攻的过程中有些事情超出了他的预期。
> 
> 一切都是误会，那么谁是最佳助攻？

*****

**Part 1/Wise man said**

*******

bambam只是看到他了，在等待他的咖啡做好的时候。

那个在咖啡机前忙碌的身影就撞进他的视线，他在自己被认作某类stalker的前一秒收回落在那个年轻人身上的眼神，然后收获了一个猝不及防的对视。

咖啡师把拿铁推到他面前，并朝他微笑了一下。

哇哦，犯规。

bambam接过他的咖啡，突然打消了立刻开车回家的打算。他在这间小小的店铺里找了一个不起眼的位置坐下，刚好是观察咖啡师的绝佳视角。

然后他摸出手机拨通电话。

“嘿，你上次说你有点喜欢街角那间新开的咖啡店的咖啡师。”

“很新颖的开场白，”电话对面的姑娘大概是翻了个白眼，“怎么了？”

“我看到他了，”bambam假装用喝咖啡掩饰他一直看着那个年轻人的行为，“你什么时候开始喜欢这一款了？我是说，我以为你对我喜欢的类型永远不会感兴趣。”

电话那头沉默了一小会，似乎在努力跟上好友的思维。

“你确定我们在说同一个人？”

“当然，”bambam自信地回答，“身材高挑，皮肤白皙，侧脸精致得不像话，还会朝你露出那种犯规的微笑，应该不会有两个这样的人同时出现在一间小小的咖啡店里吧？”

“呃……”电话那头的姑娘皱着眉看着她身边躺着的那个“身材高挑，皮肤白皙，侧脸精致得不像话“的女孩的睡颜——是的她在看到她的第一眼就已经开始行动了所以她确信就是有两个这样的人同时在同一间小小的咖啡店工作了——但正当她打算解释这个误会时，一个更好的主意在她脑袋中形成，“我想，就是那个人，怎么了？你也要追吗？”

“什么？”bambam下意识地提高了音量，似乎对好友的猜想难以置信，“当然不！Freya！当然不，”他又看了一眼那个存在感极强的身影，努力把心里一些危险的小火苗压下去，“我是说，我可以帮你追到他。”

“噢！追到他……”Freya的脸上浮现出一种神秘莫测的笑意，“当然，你一定会帮我追到他的，你可是bambam。”

“一切都不成问题。”

bambam的脸上也浮现出一种神秘莫测的笑意，似乎一切都在他的掌握之中。

*******

bambam并不打算直白地上去索要联系方式。

那太老套了，而且在人来人往的咖啡厅中不太体面。

重要的是要为他和Freya创造机会，另外还要保有一点神秘感。

所以他采取的方法是，在桌上留下字条，请收拾桌子的店员帮忙转交给“那个背影相当英俊而正面也丝毫不输的年轻咖啡师”。

他在纸条上留下了这周日的中午一起在中央公园长椅上“随便吃点午饭”的邀约，在这之前他已经浏览了这间咖啡店招聘信息上对咖啡师的工作时间要求，确保这个时间他绝对能够赴约。

一切都安排得很妥当，bambam推门走出去之前又回头看了那个年轻人一眼，意料之外的是他们又对视了。

bambam觉得有一种微妙的情绪落进他的胸口，然后很快消失不见。

他别扭地转过身，戴上墨镜，走进刺眼的阳光中。

“我有个惊喜要给你。”bambam坐回车上后和Freya通话。

“已经帮我追到手了吗？”Freya的声音听起来掩饰不住笑意，bambam虽然觉得这有点反常，但他还是替他的好友感到高兴。

“呃，没有那么快，”他如实回答，“不过，这周日中午在中央公园的长椅上你们会有一次‘偶遇’，你们会非常自然地碰见对方，然后一起坐下来简单地吃个三明治或者随便什么，最后你们会交换联系方式，准备第一次正式的约会。”

“真贴心。”Freya立刻评价道。

“我觉得你马上就要说‘但是’。”

“但是，”果然，“万一他不出现的话怎么办？你会陪我一起去的对吧？”

“虽然这不在我的计划范围之内……”bambam为难地说，“但没问题，我会陪你一起去的，坐在不远处的另一张长椅上什么的。”

“你是最棒的！”Freya欢快地挂掉电话，bambam困惑地看着结束的通话界面，有些对好友的反应感到疑惑。

*******

周日有个适合坠入爱河的好天气。

bambam坐在Freya旁边不时地看着手机，不知道为什么，他看上去比Freya还要紧张。

Freya似乎正忙着把眼睛和微笑黏在她的手机屏幕上，bambam好奇地凑过去，想要知道她的好友究竟在因为什么而专注得几乎忘记了她马上要和有好感的男孩碰面这回事。

Freya在bambam凑近的一瞬间关掉了手机屏幕，bambam警惕地看着她，眼睛眯起一个危险的弧度。

“老实说，你最近看上去不太寻常。”

“比如？”

“比如你居然会连续二十分钟不停地发讯息，是谁？”他倾斜身子，“你现在在采取广撒网的策略吗？”

“什么？不，”Freya皱起脸，“当然不是。”

“那你到底在和谁聊天，这个世界上还有比我更有趣的人吗？”

“没有！”Freya夸张地尖叫了一声，“只是，呃，”她在努力地搜刮合理的理由，“只是，我有点紧张，对！我紧张！”

“你紧张？”bambam看上去像是刚刚得知人类将在五秒内灭亡的消息。

“没错，”Freya真诚地点点头，“你和他约了几点来着？我想去找个洗手间。”

“十分钟之后，亲爱的，”bambam敲了敲他的手表，“你最好采用奔跑的姿势。”

“我会的！”Freya信誓旦旦地向他保证，然后头也不回地朝着公园某个地方跑去。

bambam开始坐立不安。

倒不是说他在担心Freya可能会临阵脱逃什么的，他就是觉得胸口有个古怪的情绪在作祟，就好像柔软光滑的心脏上掉进了一株蒲公英，绒毛的质地让他的心口感到一种微妙的痒。

在第七分钟的时候bambam终于忍不住给Freya打了个电话。

“亲爱的女士，”他使自己尽可能听上去还算镇定，“你的洗手间之旅还愉快吗？你似乎有点流连忘返了。”

“真抱歉亲爱的！”Freya语气焦急又为难，“我大概吃了过期的披萨，总之我现在觉得不太好，要不然你帮我和那位英俊的咖啡师解释一下怎么样。”

“你确定你不需要去医院？”bambam皱起眉。

“噢不！”Freya尖叫着，“当然不，我可以忍受。”

bambam看上去很疑惑，但他还是同意了替Freya解释，“跟他说清楚状况后我立刻把你送回去。”

“不用！”Freya听上去比拒绝去医院还要激烈地反对这个提议，“你慢慢来，不用担心我，真的，我很好。”

在她彻底用尽了自己蹩脚的借口之前Freya挂掉了电话，bambam再次困惑地盯着通话结束的手机，丝毫没有意识到那个“英俊的咖啡师”已经走到了他面前。

*****

**Part 2/Only fools rush in**

*******

几乎没有一个准确的词可以用来描述bambam此刻的脑袋里正在经历些什么。

他一边忙着给自己的脸上安装得体的微笑，一边匆忙地把手机塞进口袋里，同时还要兼顾打量他面前的年轻人。

年轻人随意地背着一个挎包，看起来里面装着他“随便吃点”的午餐，他穿着宽松的卫衣和紧身牛仔裤，那让他的腿显得该死的性感修长。

他正用那种犯规的微笑看着自己，bambam怀疑那个微笑里夹带着某种能够入侵人的意志的毒素，不然为什么他每次看到这个微笑都会不由自主地心跳加速、丧失对自己视线的控制权，同时还会变得有点傻乎乎的，比如——

“嘿！真巧！我是不是在咖啡店见过你！”

“英俊的咖啡师”看起来一脸困惑，”我以为，是你写纸条想要约我来这儿吃午餐的。”

噢！纸条！

见鬼！

“当然！”bambam僵硬地笑了两下，“当然是我，我只是呃，没想到你真的会来。”

你在写纸条的时候不是这么想的。

“Well，看来你猜错了，”年轻人耸耸肩，“我叫金有谦。”

“bambam，”他急忙说，“我叫bambam。”

“终于知道你的名字了，”金有谦轻松地说，“那么，介意我坐下吗？”

瞧瞧你在干些什么！

bambam尴尬地挪开一些位置，刚才Freya匆匆跑走之前把她带来的贝果扔给了他，此时那个散发着火鸡胸和烧烤酱的诱人午餐正像两块滚烫的石头坠在bambam手心。

他看着金有谦从他的挎包里拿出一盒看起来非常优秀的寿司。

老天！他甚至还贴心地带了两套餐具！

bambam的瞳孔震动了，连带着他那颗自从看到了金有谦后就脱离了正常轨迹的心脏。

“我想我们可以分享这些？”金有谦把筷子和寿司推到他的面前，“随便吃点午餐，就像你说的。”

bambam局促地点点头，并（近乎羞涩地）把手里的贝果递给他。

这一点也不像他，至少在这个时刻。

他想一定是因为这一切都太突然了，或者是这跟他预想地发展轨迹太不一致。

这一切都该马上停止，让事情修正到正常的轨道上。

但很莫名地，bambam心里有个小小的声音正在激烈地反驳这个想法。

恶魔的声音。

bambam将它这样分类。

*******

“随便吃吃”的午餐变得非常沉默。

bambam正忙着梳理他内心微妙的纠结，而金有谦——

金有谦似乎很享受这种沉默。

他沉默地吃着午餐，身子慵懒地靠在长椅上，他把帽子戴了起来，因为阳光开始变得非常刺眼。

bambam偷偷地看了一眼坐在他旁边的人。

他看上去和周日以及阳光都相处得非常融洽。

他自己本应该也是这样的。

坐在不远处的另一张长椅上，看着Freya和金有谦愉快地分享火鸡胸贝果和寿司，他们可能会大笑几次，那是很好的信号，或者他们也可能会安静地各吃各的，彼此在默默思考着该如何打破这种新见面的尴尬。

总之，无论如何，事情不应该变成这样。

Freya因为什么该死的变质披萨而错过了这场午餐，而bambam坐在本不该属于他的位子上，艰难地应对着心里刮起的风暴。

对，本不该属于他。

他的心里反复强调着这一点。

他只是帮助他的好友追求这个“英俊的咖啡师”的人，应该出现在他们正是在一起后举办的派对上，而不是在这张长椅上，并且和内心一个邪恶的念头作斗争。

邪恶的念头。

就是指，当bambam不注意的时候，他的思想会滑向另一个轨道，那个轨道通向一个他在追求金有谦并且他们最后在一起了的方向。

错误，非常错误！

他得确保这种事情不会发生。

*******

“我周三和周六的晚上有时间。”

可金有谦是这样说的，无疑是个邀请的信号，bambam再清楚不过了，可是他这会儿只能装傻。

“嗯？什么？”他说。

“我说，我周三和周六晚上有时间，你想出来呃，不那么随便地吃个饭吗？”

现在这是个100%的邀请了。

bambam的周三和周六晚上空闲得像一张白纸，可是他不得不对着那双充满了期待的明亮眼睛说谎，“真不巧，”他心虚地挪开视线说，“我那两天正好要参加个活动。”

“噢，这样吗，”金有谦看上去很吃惊，似乎并没有预料到这样的反馈，“那确实，很不巧。”

一阵短暂的沉默再次在这个周日中午降临在这张狭窄的长椅上。

“那，要交换一下联系方式吗？”金有谦犹豫地开口，“如果哪天正好我们都有时间的话……”

一个陷阱！洒满了蜂蜜的那种！

bambam心里警铃大作，他不该和这个英俊的咖啡师有过多的接触了，可是，交换一下联系方式又不会怎么样。

他很轻易地朝着自己内心真正想要的那个结果妥协了。

至少可以通过这种方式来沟通他和Freya。

bambam这样为自己开脱。

金有谦在存下他的号码后就背上挎包打算回去继续工作。

bambam有点出神地看着那个背影。

他想他该对自己严厉一点，毕竟，这是Freya喜欢上的人，不论他这会儿心里面那个古怪的种子究竟会长成一株怎样的植物，他觉得尽早将它铲除才是一件对所有人都好的事。

这关乎道德、责任、友情、信任。

他一点儿也不想僭越这些重要的东西。

*****

**Part 3/But I can't help**

*******

bambam决定速战速决。

出于各方面的考虑。

他特地找了金有谦快要下班的时间拖着Freya来到咖啡店坐下。

Freya看上去就像是被临时告知三分钟后要测试两千米长跑一样慌张。

有两个人同时用一种震惊的表情迎接了他们。

金有谦显然没有意料到bambam会在这个时候过来。

而另一位穿着和金有谦一样的工作制服（身材高挑，皮肤白皙，侧脸精致得不像话）的姑娘，正惊讶又困惑地看着bambam和Freya，并且对后者的眼神感到费解。

Freya朝她晃了晃手机，她在暗示下划动着手机屏幕浏览完了最新的信息，然后露出恍然大悟的表情。

她朝Freya眨了眨眼睛，表示一切都不成问题。

bambam镇定地买好了单，拉着Freya走向角落的桌子等着。

金有谦回头看了眼站在他旁边的姑娘，他们交换了一个复杂的眼神。

“她是你的新女朋友吗，Carlo？”他问道。

“是的，”叫做Carlo的咖啡师点头，“他是你的新男朋友吗？”

“呃，不是。”

“目前还不是？”Carlo眯起眼睛，“我听说那天他在桌上留了纸条邀请你去吃午餐。”

“我不知道，”金有谦耸耸肩，“他看上去似乎并没有那种想法。”

“Well，我猜我们得把这事搞清楚。”

他们脱下制服， 与后面的咖啡师完成交接，然后分别做好了bambam和Freya的那杯咖啡，亲自端到他们桌上。

*******

“这是什么，亲爱的Freya，”Carlo坐在他们对面，把一块红丝绒蛋糕推到中间，“双人约会吗？”

“你们认识？”bambam问道。

“是的，虽然没多久，”Carlo热情地说，“你一定就是bambam了！”

“Freya经常提起我吗？”bambam露出怀疑的眼神，“我打赌她没说什么好话。”

“不，呃我是说，Freya当然也有提到你，但更多的是金有谦提到的啦。”她撞了撞她旁边男孩的肩膀，后者吃惊地瞪了她一眼，然后迅速地脸红了。

bambam正在努力消化着五分钟之内发生的事情。

他小心翼翼地看了一眼旁边的Freya，发现感到尴尬的只有他和金有谦而已。

他突然觉得自己有点糟糕，一边担心Freya会不开心，一边又因为金有谦常常提到自己而感到窃喜。

他甚至在想象他都会提起自己些什么。

虽然他所能想到的不过是一些和“有趣”沾不上边的事，但这还是让他感到一种罪恶的满足感。

他默默地靠在椅背上，以一种局外人的姿态观察着相谈甚欢的Freya和Carlo，还有时不时被cue到然后也一起加入话题的金有谦。

他意识到也许Freya正在以一种自己更加舒适的方式在追求金有谦，不需要自己来帮她安排所谓的“偶遇”，不需要由自己把她介绍给那个男孩，不需要因为紧张或者尴尬而借口躲进洗手间。

这个姑娘可以把自己照顾得很好，bambam感到高兴，但他同时又在某一些瞬间捕捉到了一种难以言喻的情绪。

他想到，如果Freya不再需要自己作为她和金有谦的中间人，他就没有什么理由可以见到金有谦了。

这个念头让他在心里尖叫起来。

他对自己感到失望，一种巨大的情绪朝他扑来，几乎将他淹没。

这是一种崭新的体验，他一时不知道该如何应对。于是他猛地站起来，说了声“抱歉”便匆匆跑出了咖啡店。

他在街道的一条小巷子里停住，双手撑在膝盖上剧烈地喘气。

“嘿，你还好吗？”

金有谦关切的声音从他身边传来。

非常不好。他心想。

“呃，没事，”他站直了身子，靠在墙上，不自然地躲避着金有谦的视线，“只是刚才突然觉得有点头晕。”

“现在好点了吗？需要陪你走回去吗？”

“好点了，”bambam说，“但我想我得先走了，等下可以麻烦你把Freya送回去吗？她是坐我的车来的。”

“你确定你现在开车回家是个好主意？”

比起和你呆在一个空间这个主意简直妙极了。

“我确定，哥们，我非常好，我只是突然想起来有些事要做。”

“呃，OK，”金有谦点点头，“那有空我们再联系。”他作出打电话的手势，提醒他他们交换过号码。

bambam突然站直了身子，用前所未有的真诚和严肃看向金有谦，他开口，“我想问你，你觉得Freya怎么样？”

“什么？”金有谦困惑地看着他。

“字面意思，你觉得她怎么样？”

金有谦皱起眉，对这个显得有点唐突和不想干的问题感到奇怪。

他回想了一下这整件事的经过，一种恍然大悟的表情逐渐浮现在他脸上，紧接着是另一种表情取而代之。

“你一直以来，是想要把Freya介绍给我吗？”他问道，“留下纸条邀请我吃中饭，和我交换联系方式，今天又毫无征兆地拉着那个姑娘出现在店里，这些是你为了把Freya介绍给我而做的吗？”

bambam知道他说的只是大半部分是事实，但在这个时候他并不想多做辩解，“是的，”他说，“只是我这个助攻做得有点有点失败。”

金有谦难以置信地后退了一步，受伤和愤怒的表情在他脸上交替出现，bambam有点难堪地转过脸去。

“原来是这样，”过了好久金有谦平淡地说，“我知道了。”

bambam埋着脸点点头，听到金有谦的脚步声越来越远。

*******

他终于靠着墙滑坐在地上，非常不体面的那种。

他觉得他认识了一个非常不一样的自己，这个新的自己自私、控制不住自己的感情、会作出很多伤害别人的举动、并且是个不敢承担后果的胆小鬼。

他非常讨厌这个自己，而在内心深处，他又同时非常恐惧在他没有意识到的过去种种，他是否一直都是这样的。

他不受控制地任由自己滑向情绪的低谷。

在那个潮湿阴冷的地方，他又回想起他和金有谦相处的画面。围着棕色围裙做咖啡的金有谦，背着挎包穿着卫衣的金有谦，把寿司和自己分享的金有谦，看到自己非常吃惊的金有谦，露出受伤表情的金有谦，还有他最终愤怒转身离开的金有谦。

他和金有谦相处的时间短得可以用一百字来概括，但他在bambam心里造成的影响却像是概率学上的Fat Tail一样漫长、深厚，令人不敢去回想。

他搞砸了。

终于在这个时刻，在一切都结束的时刻，bambam愿意承认，他和金有谦曾经有可能开始。

*****

**Part 4/Falling in love with you**

*******

“不，Freya，现在不是个好时机。”

bambam把自己蒙在被子里，朝手机那头的好友说完这句话后就把手机丢到地毯上继续睡觉。

事实上他并没有睡着，只是他突然不知道自己该做些什么。

坏情绪像是台风过境，把他整个生活搞得一团糟。

直到一阵反常的开门声响起，他才警觉地从床上爬起来。

他皱着眉仔细辨认门口的响动，然后把卧室门后的球棒抓在手上。

两个熟悉的声音正在进行一场对话，bambam打开门，看到Freya和Carlo正站在他的餐桌旁边，桌上铺满了食材。

“发生了什么？”bambam困惑地看着他们。

“噢，老天！把球棒放下！”Freya尖叫着，“我刚才打电话给你了，可是你没有听我说完，所以我翻出了你曾经给我地备用钥匙……”

“我知道这回事，”bambam打断她，“我想问的是，”他指了指桌上那一堆蔬菜和一整只烤鸡，“这些是什么？”

“呃，你可以把它当作，道歉晚餐。”

“嗯哼？”bambam把手臂交叉在胸前，等着她们继续解释。

“你想不想先去洗个澡，来个泡泡浴？”Freya带着微笑建议，“我是说，你看起来像是在猫窝里睡了三天三夜。”

“等你洗完澡，我们会把一切都和你说清楚的。”Carlo补充道。

“你们最好是。”bambam耸耸肩，朝浴室走去。

*******

等他终于把自己收拾妥当，餐桌上已经有令人抵挡不住的香味传来。

而当他甩着湿漉漉的头发走进餐厅时，他僵硬地站在原地，发现金有谦不知道什么时候出现在了那里，就像是一场幻觉。

他看上去不算太好，像是有一种灰蒙蒙的雾气笼罩在他的英俊上。

“我以为你要和你的浴缸相亲相爱到地老天荒了。”Freya把他拉到餐桌旁，Carlo把最后一道炖菜搬到餐桌上，四个人终于就坐，有一种莫名其妙的尴尬氛围笼罩着他们。

“好吧，我想我们不需要互相介绍了，”Freya叹了口气，决定打破这种氛围，“就像我们之前说的，这是一个道歉晚餐。”

“在我的餐桌上。”bambam虚弱地小声反抗着。

“Well，我们之间产生了一些误会，如果这些误会不被解释清楚了话，可能有两个可爱的男孩要错过他们生命中最重要的事。”

bambam看了一眼坐在自己对面的金有谦，然后又迅速躲开了视线。

Freya清了清嗓子，“好吧，事情是，某一天我在那间咖啡店买咖啡的时候遇到了Carlo，当天工作的咖啡师，然后我们迅速地对彼此产生了非常大的兴趣。”

“WHAT THE FUCK FREYA!”bambam看起来像是一只被踩到了爪子的猫，“我认识了你二十多年，从来不知道你喜欢女生！”

“我也是，亲爱的，”Freya把一块土豆塞进好友的嘴里试图让他冷静下来，“你知道的，爱情这件事说发生就发生了，在它真的发生的时候，谁会去管那是男生还是女生，是高是矮是胖是瘦呢。”

bambam哀怨地咀嚼着土豆，嘴里发出含糊的“哼哼”声。

“后来bambam误以为我喜欢上的那个咖啡师是金有谦，”Freya接着说，“是我的错，我没有强调性别，我也没有料想到那么小的一间咖啡店会同时存在两个如此完美的年轻人。”

“然后可爱的bambam为了给我的甜心当助攻追到金有谦开始尝试各种努力，”Carlo接着往下说，“可是我们另一位咖啡师，可怜的金有谦并不知道这些，他只是以为那个他喜欢的男孩也恰好喜欢自己。”

“再后来我们英俊的咖啡师得知了这个不算真相的真相，砰！”Freya用叉子敲击了一下餐盘，“两个男孩都怀着一颗受伤的心回到自己的小空间里独自舔舐伤口了。”

一轮沉默降临在这个塞满了美味食物的餐桌上。

过了很久，bambam开口，面向Freya说道：“所以一直以来，你都知道我认错了你想要追求的对象？”

“恐怕是的，我亲爱的，”Freya小心翼翼地承认，“我只是想，通过这种方式，也许你可以找到你喜欢的那一个。”

“你也一直都知道？”他又看向Carlo，收获了对方的点头。

“那你呢？”他终于直直地看向金有谦，眼里晃动着一点亮光。

“噢他不知道，”Carlo替他解释，“他什么都不知道。”

金有谦为难地牵动嘴角笑了两下。

“老天，”bambam突然转向他的好友，用一种像是匕首一样锋利的目光看着她，“Freya，你最好……”

“我最好现在立刻消失！”Freya立刻抢先开口，她站起来，拉住Carlo的手，“我们都会在三秒内消失！”

“好好享受你们的晚餐！”她们消失在大门口。

*******

现在就只剩金有谦和bambam两个人了。

他们沉默地吃了一会烤鸡，突然觉得味同嚼蜡。

“抱歉，”bambam还是决定放下叉子，真诚地看着他对面的男孩，“虽然这整件事是个荒唐的误会，但我确实是做出了伤害到你的事。”

金有谦咀嚼着嘴里的小番茄，耸了耸肩。

bambam认为他完全有理由继续生气，他是全世界最有资格这么做的人。

因为他是整件事里最无辜的人，所有的误会都作用在他身上，而他受到的就只有伤害而已。

“如果我再问你一遍那个问题，你这次可以认真地回答我吗？”

金有谦轻轻地放下餐具，双手握成拳头摆在餐盘两边。

“嗯？”bambam看着他，“什么问题？”

“你做的那一切都只是为了把Freya介绍给我吗？”

bambam突然觉得心里某处燃起了一场大火，那场火把他心里那些乱七八糟的无用情绪全部烧得干干净净。等到火势消亡，他终于有机会安静地审视一下自己的内心，发现他想要的那些东西一直都那么清晰地生长在那里，默默地被许多杂草掩盖住，等待着自己某天去拨开。

“不是。”他回答，“在这个世界上有很多东西我不敢破坏。在那个时候，在一切都还是一场误会的时候，我害怕正视自己心里的那份感情会伤害到我和Freya之间的关系，因为在那时看来，那是不对的，一种插队、一种背叛，需要被扼制。”

“现在呢？”金有谦看着他。

“现在啊，”bambam终于感到轻松了一些，像是压在心上的那一团沉重的乌云终于被吹散，“现在我想，我周三和周六晚上有时间，我们要不要一起出去不那么随便地吃个饭？”

“今天的不算吗？”

“如果你想把它当作一种开始的话。”bambam朝他微笑。

“事实上，”金有谦说，“我想把你第一次走进那间咖啡店当作一切的开始。”

**-完-**


	40. Scent of Two Fools in Love

*******

bambam是在一个下午突然意识到这件事的。

“嘿Frida，你有没有，我是说，闻到什么味道？”

他悄悄凑近那个正在往指甲上涂抹浆果色指甲油的红发姑娘。

“你的英俊。”Frida头也没抬，对她的好友相当冷淡，“你是想要我这样回答吗？”

bambam朝着那顶红发翻了个白眼，“说真的，你什么味道也没闻到？”

Frida终于涂完了左手的指甲，满意地抬起脸来欣赏着那浓郁饱满的颜色，顺便看了眼旁边把脑袋搁在手臂上一脸愁容的bambam。

“你究竟为什么这么问？我除了我指甲上的化学制品味什么也没闻到。”Frida突然眯起漂亮的眼睛，“你是在讽刺我涂指甲油吗？嗯？”

bambam摇头，“我从前两天开始就一直闻到一个味道，不管去哪里都闻到。”

Frida用力地皱了皱鼻子，然后耸耸肩，“抱歉亲爱的，我真的没闻到什么味道。”

“也许我该去看医生。”

“也许你该描述一下那是什么味道。”

“呃……就是……”bambam像是脑袋突然被卡了壳，所有的形容词都没办法正常地从他嘴里跳出来，“就是那种……我不知道，反正挺好闻的……”

Frida嘴角抽动了两下，“亲爱的，你连续两天不管在哪都闻到同一个味道，然后你发现你不知道那是什么。”她的指甲敲在桌面上，“你让我相当怀疑你在耍我。”

bambam还想反驳些什么，突然空气中那个味道突然强烈了起来，他猛地抬起头，用力拍了拍Frida的胳膊，“嘿！就是这个味道！现在很浓，你有没有闻到？”

Frida配合地努力吸气，几乎要把整个胸腔都撑满了，然后她摇摇头。

“真见鬼！”bambam沮丧地靠在椅背上，他的视野中出现了一个熟悉的、讨厌的身影。

*******

“金有谦那家伙为什么要带个口罩来餐厅？”他朝Frida努努嘴指向那个正朝他们走来的修长身影。

“不想泄露了自己的英俊？”Frida好奇地伸长了脖子朝bambam指的方向看去。

bambam用一个白眼表达了他的不屑，“说不定是嘴角长了巨大的痘呢，”他的心情在越来越浓烈的味道中变得更糟了。

Frida满意地用目光将金有谦从上到下的巡视了一遍，“我真是搞不懂你们两个干什么要这么讨厌对方，就因为对方长得好看？”

“金有谦长得好看？”bambam不屑地提着嘴角。

Frida丢给他一个“请你客观”的眼神。

“好吧，他长得是还不错，”bambam不情愿地承认，“但他本质上就是一个讨厌鬼。”

“比如？”Frida质问。

“呃，他对黑色紧身牛仔裤有着不正常的痴迷。”

“那是因为他腿长。”Frida挑眉，“继续。”

“他，他讲话总在撒娇。”

“我们管那叫性感奶音。”

“他太喜欢跳舞了。”

“可他跳得好看。”

“我跳得也不赖啊。”bambam据理力争，“但我就很低调。”

“定义一下低调，亲爱的，”Frida反驳，“所以说到底你为什么讨厌金有谦？”

“呃……”bambam很想要在脑袋里再搜刮出几条理由来，“我不知道，”他失败了，“总之我就是讨厌他，该死的，我现在感觉空气里的味道都像讨厌鬼金有谦！”

Frida上下打量着把自己的头发抓得一团糟的bambam，又转头看着金有谦像是把视线黏在bambam身上一样经过他们。

男孩们……

红头发的漂亮姑娘叹气，决定继续关照自己的指甲。

*******

学校餐厅永远拥挤。

bambam端着餐盘四处张望，终于找到了那个正在戳着一盘蓝莓的红发姑娘……

以及她旁边的，永远无法让人忽视掉的，讨厌鬼金有谦。

bambam在心里暗自骂着“见鬼！”，然后撇着嘴朝那走去。

“嘿小可怜，”Frida把她的视线从果盘里拔出来，“你的那个‘空气里全是该死的讨厌鬼的味道综合征’好了吗？”

“没有！”bambam将餐盘重重地放下，以至于盘子中的桃子滚了出来，笔直地朝着金有谦的方向滚去，“更严重了！”bambam咬牙。

金有谦今天显然也心情不佳。

以至于他在截住bambam餐盘中滚来的桃子后没有像往常一样向bambam扔上几句俏皮话，反常地，他用他那双骨节分明的手捏住那颗粉色的桃子，轻轻放回了bambam的餐盘中。

中途伴随着他皱得越来越深的眉头。

bambam感到惊讶，甚至连Frida都挑了挑眉以示好奇。

“有什么问题？”金有谦抬头扫了他们一眼。

“少了点垃圾话，不太习惯而已。”bambam把桃子放到餐盘角落，挑衅地看着金有谦。

Frida冷静而快速地挪到了旁边一个空位，获得了最佳的观影席位。

“就只是吃饭吧，”金有谦用叉子把餐盘戳得直响，“我没心情。”

“好极了。”bambam冷冷地回应他，那语调连Frida都觉得太过做作了。

“嘿！”金有谦突然放下了叉子，手掌拍在桌面上。bambam随即也放下餐具，紧绷地盯着金有谦。

“我是说，你能不能少用点香水。”金有谦皱着眉提出抗议，“太浓了，你一进餐厅我就能闻到，你是把自己泡进了香水桶里吗？”

“这简直胡扯！”bambam瞪大了双眼，“我今天甚至没有用香水！”

“噢得了吧！bambam！”金有谦摆摆手，“你是想炫耀这是你天生的？说真的我这几天不管在哪里都闻得到你的香水味，看来我的鼻子已经被腌入味了！”

bambam觉得自己受到了异常荒唐的指控，以至于他激动地站起来凑到金有谦面前，“来！你给我好好闻闻！我用没用香水！”

金有谦不甘示弱地拍桌而起，两人的脸几乎就只有五厘米远，“焦糖！海盐！雪松！玫瑰！你的味道快让我的脑袋炸开了！”

“讲点道理金有谦！你自己不也是用了过量的香水！”bambam反击。

“BULLSHIT!”金有谦几乎将他的侧颈凑到bambam的鼻子底下，“我根本没有用香水！”

“噢！是吗！”bambam提着讥讽的嘴角，“那这个柠檬、牛奶、无花果和香根草的味道是我的鼻子自己创造出来的咯！”

“不管怎么说，请你不要再用过量的香水了！”金有谦整理着被他拉开的领口，“对自己有点信心，你用不着香水也能迷倒姑娘。”

“同样的忠告送给你，万人迷金有谦先生！”

接着他们一同扭过头去，气呼呼地端起餐盘朝回收处走去。

Frida的视线在两人的背影中交错游走，除了食物的香味什么也没闻到的她缓缓皱起眉头，似乎意识到了些什么。

JESUS!

*******

bambam在踏进对他而言颇为陌生的图书馆时心里还抱着自己被Frida恶作剧了的念头。

Frida？图书馆？

COME ON!

“嘿！这里！”bambam看见Frida在靠墙的书架前小声叫唤他。

“天啊！”bambam故作夸张地尖叫，“你手里还真的抱着一本书！”

“声音小一点！”Frida用气声提醒他，“我刚才差点被管理员赶出去。”

“她是为你好，亲爱的，”bambam一本正经，“毕竟这里是图书馆，而你是Frida。”

红发姑娘咬牙掐了他的手臂一下，“闭嘴吧，我可是为了你。”

“解释一下，”bambam故作严肃，“不然我会觉得你在用什么猎奇的方式追求我。”

Frida决定不再理会他，她侧过身子张望着，然后用刚才叫唤bambam的声音朝谁喊着。

bambam好奇地回头，看到了一脸茫然并且带着口罩的金有谦。

“认真的？”bambam不悦地开口。

Frida忽视了他的抱怨，把他和金有谦一起拉到了书架与墙面的角落。

“男孩们，在我说完之前，谁也不许插嘴。”红发姑娘罕见得严肃。

“就一句。”bambam伸着手指，露出谁也无法拒绝的眼神。

Frida警告他如果是什么没营养的话他就死定了，然后bambam指着金有谦说，“嘿伙计，这儿没谁是流行病毒携带者，您能劳驾把口罩摘了吗？”

Frida踹了他小腿，金有谦皱着眉头取下了口罩。

“好了，男孩们，”Frida放低她的语调，“我知道你们最近不管在哪里都能闻到别人闻不见的味道。而且你们觉得这味道恰好是对方身上的。”

bambam耸肩，金有谦用眼神示意她继续说下去。

“所以我想到小时候我的祖母给我讲的一个故事，别打断我！”Frida抢先一步制止了bambam跃跃欲试的嘲讽，“故事说的是从前有个男孩得了一种罕见的病症，在一段时间内一直闻到某个女孩特有的味道，不论那个女孩是不是在附近，并且当他们距离越近味道就越浓郁。我知道这是个睡前故事，但你们不觉得这跟你们的状况几乎一模一样吗？”

“你也说了，亲爱的，”bambam用上扬的声调掩饰着他的不安，“这只是个睡前故事。”

“但也许创造这个故事的人曾经历过呢？”Frida反驳他。

“那如果这是真的，”金有谦语气紧绷着，“然后呢？”

“然后我就来图书馆找到了这本书，”Frida摊开手里那本破旧的硬壳精装书，“这里面记载了这个故事，它写着，男孩找到一个巫师，巫师告诉他，想要消除这个症状，必须要向那个姑娘坦白自己对她真实的想法，不然的话他闻到的味道会越来越浓，最后有可能会窒息而亡。”

“哇哦！”bambam做出点评，“这作为你的睡前故事是不是有点黑暗了。”

Frida瞪了他一眼，她把那本厚实的、散发着陈旧纸张味道的书塞进两人手里，“你们自己看！”

金有谦端着书脊的手指碰到了bambam的。

然后事情就这么发生了。

*******

刚开始的一瞬间没人意识到不对劲。

他们只是发现自己来到了学校边上设施简陋的活动场，这个地方他们两年前常来，一个简易的篮球框（引发男孩们争端的最直接导火线），两个看上去非常不牢固的秋千，还有一排练习轮滑的跑道。

紧接着他们开始感到空气中的味道猛烈地加重了，他们突然开始惊恐起来——

他们处在两年前的这个地方。

这片活动场早在上个圣诞节被翻新成了一间甜品店。

金有谦和bambam对视了一眼，交换了几个不敢相信这一切的眼神。

“这是怎么一回事？”bambam抛出问题。

金有谦摇摇头，然后目光落在他手中的书上。

“呃，这上面写，‘巫师告诉男孩，要在与女孩第一次相遇的地方进行坦白内心的仪式……’”金有谦逐字念着。

“老天！”bambam扶住额头，“仪式……”

“所以我们是在这儿第一次遇见的？”金有谦茫然地环顾四周。

“难道不是你用篮球砸到了在那玩秋千的女孩脑袋上还不道歉，正好被我看到了吗？”bambam发觉自己回答得太流畅了，于是用咳嗽不自然地掩饰了一下。

“是喔，”金有谦露出了bambam最熟悉的那种即将要开始嘲讽的笑容，“你那时候在旁边很笨拙地玩滑板，树袋熊都比你灵活点。”

“嘿！我滑板玩得相当娴熟！”bambam反驳，“反倒是你，猫头鹰投篮都比你准些！”

“我砸到她是因为我跳起来的时候被人推了一下！”金有谦绝不允许有人质疑自己的投篮能力。

“噢！所以呢？你还是没有去道歉，乔丹先生。”

“讲点道理bambam！如果不是你下一秒钟就冲过来我早就道完歉了！”金有谦拔高音量。

“承认吧，你就是一个不懂礼貌的自大狂！”bambam逼近金有谦。

“我再解释最后一次，bambam，”金有谦竖起一根手指阻挡他的侵略，“我当时起跳的时候被人从侧面推了一把，在那种情况下我没办法保持平衡，所以我的重心偏向了另一侧，也就是那个姑娘的方向，接着球在我投篮的那一刻脱手了，希望你修过基础物理。另外，我在砸到她的第一时间就跑去查看情况了，正打算道歉的时候你，不讲道理的正义小天使，打断了我。你听明……”

金有谦甚至没能够说完，他突然感到喉咙口一阵腥甜，接着是浓郁得仿佛有实体的味道朝他扑来，他在一瞬间体会到一种溺水的感觉。

他下意识地抓挠着自己的脖子，脸色因为窒息而涨红。

“哈！抓到你了！”bambam在惊慌了一秒钟之后反应过来，“就承认吧，我可是为你好。”

金有谦感到双腿开始虚软，视线也变得模糊起来，他望着身前的bambam，站立得挺拔潇洒，即使无法聚焦也能感受到他勾起的嘴角。

他的思维在那一刻回到了两年前。

好吧好吧，他确实遗漏了一些内容，有关于他为什么会失神被身后的人撞到的原因。

“因为我当时一直在看你！行了吧！”他大声喊着，喉咙口涌上泛着那股代表着bambam的味道，“我一直在分神观察玩滑板的你，所以失手了！这样可以了吗！”

缺氧的疼痛在一瞬间消失了，金有谦猛地倒吸了一口气，双手撑住身边的秋千架才没有跌倒在地。

“呃……所以……”bambam有些呆愣在原地，“你是说你当时在看我？”

“对，没错！因为觉得你玩滑板的样子很好看，满意了吧！”金有谦说出了一种破罐子破摔的气势。

———反正说谎都会被戳穿，非常物理地、暴力地、很不体面地被戳穿。

“我还以为，你是故意想要吸引那个女孩的注意。”bambam似乎还在震惊当中。

“老天啊，我甚至不认识她。”金有谦重新站直了身子，“我当时还以为她是你的女朋友或者追求对象之类的。”

“为什么这么以为？”bambam不解。

“well，”金有谦耸肩，“不然你为什么要这么激动地跑过来？难道不是想在姑娘面前表现一下吗？”

“嘿，我可没那么狭隘，”bambam为自己辩解，“我只是看不惯你们这些永远学不会尊重别人的小混蛋而已……”

他的尾音被一阵尖锐的咳嗽打断。他感到自己像是被一片巨大的、带有金有谦味道的浪花拍进了深海中，整个人在甜蜜浓烈的味道中窒息挣扎着。

金有谦发觉了他的不对劲，下意识地上前伸出手给他顺起了后背。

“我是说，你又撒了什么谎？”他有意让自己的语气听上去不那么焦急，“大方一点承认吧，我们可以扯平。”

bambam瞪了他一眼，模糊的视线中出现金有谦皱起的眉眼。

“别跟自己过不去，”金有谦有点着急了，“不会比我更丢脸的。”

“我……不，”bambam还想要抵赖，只是那股味道像是有形地霸占了他的氧气，以至于他的大脑开始不受控地缴械投降，“好吧我当时是想确认你是不是故意吸引女孩注意的……”

他感到轻松了一些，但还不够，短促的呼吸出卖了他。

“fuck……对我就是自己脑补了一些很经典过时的搭讪方式套在你头上而我不想让你成功可以了吗？”

他的肺部终于得到了解脱，他的脑袋短暂地出现了一片雪花屏，然后他感受到一直手臂扶住了快要倒下去的自己。

该死的……他在心里咒骂了几句。

“你是说，”金有谦小心翼翼地开口，“你冲过来是想破坏我根本不存在的搭讪？”

bambam用一记白眼回答了他。

金有谦的嘴角不自觉地上扬了一下。

*******

“所以你后来为什么那么讨厌我？”金有谦问。

“难道不是你处处针对我？”bambam反问。

“定义一下‘针对’。”

“你总在我跳舞的时候抢风头。”

“我发誓那是欣赏。”

“你在历史课上总是让老师点名我，”bambam吸了吸鼻子，“你明明知道我的历史一塌糊涂。”

“我是想让你认真听讲。”

“那你和我说话为什么总是带着嘲讽？”

“我以为那样能引起你的注意，”金有谦展出一个尴尬的微笑，“效果好像有点负面。”

“非常负面，金有谦，”bambam露出指责的眼神，“我差点要把你写进我的人生传记中，以‘我最讨厌的人’的形象出现。”

“嘿，你不是也总是讨厌我的声音。”金有谦反击。

“因为那让人分神。”

“那又为什么总是嘲讽我的牛仔裤。”

“那也让人分神。”bambam无力地解释。

“嗯？”金有谦没能明白。

“你的腿！金有谦，你没意识到你的身材有多该死的让人难以集中注意力吗？”

“我以为那是大家对你的评价。”

“所以你不讨厌我。”bambam得出结论。

“当然不，”金有谦回答地很干脆，“你可是bambam，有趣的、像个宝藏的bambam！”

“彼此彼此，金有谦，”bambam感到自己对于有些话无法向金有谦一样自然地说出口，于是只好低着头，任由自己泛红的脸出卖自己。

接下来的时刻他们都有点尴尬。

有些连他们自己都没意识到的话说出口后他们都僵硬地无法直视对方的眼睛。

最后不知道是谁先用一个微笑打破了这个状况，总之他们都展露出漂亮的微笑，明亮的笑脸映在彼此的瞳孔中，那双曾经存放着他们自认为是恶意的眼睛终于变成了干净而热烈的喜爱。

*******

“我以为你们不会回来了！”

红发姑娘的声音在颤抖。

金有谦和bambam意识到他们又回到了图书馆，手中还捧着那本厚重的故事书。

“你们知道你们刚才突然消失在书里了吗！”Frida小声尖叫着，“我差点去报警，但我后来想起也许没有谁会相信两个人凭空消失在书里这种事情。”

“你是对的，Frida，”bambam朝她露出那个熟悉的、恶作剧般的微笑，“来图书馆使你变聪明不少。”

“省省你的俏皮话吧！”红发女孩瞪了他一眼，“所以怎么样？真的是像故事里说的那样吗？你们现在还闻得到彼此的味道吗？”

金有谦和bambam愣了两秒，然后他们反应过来，那些侵占了自己的鼻腔好几天的味道已经变得相当稀薄，几乎就像是日常穿在身上的香水一般。

那些柠檬、牛奶、无花果和香根草，焦糖、海盐、雪松和玫瑰，都悄悄地融进了两人的肌肤之中，成为了他们独有的暗号。

于是他们又开始相视而笑。

Frida震惊地看着他们，怀疑面前的还是不是那两个一见面就要攻击对方的幼稚鬼。

接着那本厚重的硬壳书被塞进了她的怀里，幼稚鬼们俏皮地朝她眨了下眼，用口型向她说了句“谢谢啦”，然后双双离开了。

Frida隐约听见他们的对话。

“嘿，你前两天为什么一直要戴着口罩，我的味道很难闻吗？”

“老天啊，你就不能放过我吗？我一天的真心话是有额度的！”

“……”

“是因为那个味道一直会让我想起你！行了吧！”

男孩们……

红发女孩摇摇头，疲倦地叹息着。

她又低头看了眼怀里被翻开的书，原本印着她的睡前故事的书页上只剩下了用漂亮字体印刷的一行小字：

_“献给甜美的味道与甜美的人们。”_

**-完-**


	41. Guilty Pleasure

*******

金有谦不打算和任何人分享这件事。

他喜欢一个人偷偷逛超市。推着购物车在那些可爱又整齐的货架之间走来走去总是会让他感到一种难以言喻的满足感。

鉴于他的好友们在知道他这个古怪的guilty pleasure后可能会笑到跌进购物车里爬不出来，他决定他将会带着这个秘密直到面见上帝。

谁都不会有机会了解到他这个可爱的小爱好的。 _绝对。_

所以当那个有着一双宝石一样的眼睛的男孩在酸奶货架前叫住自己的时候，金有谦整个人都有一种被发现了的感觉。

一定是那双眼睛太闪闪发亮了！

金有谦有点心虚地想着。

“嘿！蜜桃味和覆盆子味，你选哪一个？”男孩举着两罐酸奶，一脸期待着看着金有谦。

“呃……我没明白这是怎么一回事？”

"事情就是，我需要一个人帮我做个选择，”他耸耸肩，“我拿不定主意。”

“我也说不好……”金有谦犹豫着说，“蜜桃和覆盆子你更喜欢哪一个？”

“老实说，这个问题就像斯嘉丽约翰逊和伊丽莎白奥尔森谁更美一样让人无法回答。”

金有谦听见自己发出了被噎住的声音。

男孩向他走近了一步，金有谦微微后仰了一点，为了避免对方听到自己砰砰乱撞的心跳声。

“你会怎么选？”男孩眨着他漂亮的眼睛，金有谦从没感到这么手足无措过，“只是在蜜桃和覆盆子里选一个，甜心，不是要和它们共度余生。”

“呃……这样……”金有谦思考着在冷藏柜前擦擦额角的汗是不是不太寻常，于是他放弃了，“我们换一个思路，你上次买了哪种口味的？”

他看到男孩的眼睛闪动了一下，像是有个精灵在那里面点了盏琥珀灯。

“你简直太棒了！”男孩愉快地说，他的脑袋轻微地摆动了两下，金有谦觉得自己闻到了他头发间好闻的柠檬和鼠尾草的味道。

“嘿！你选好了吗？”金有谦朝着男孩跑开的背影喊着。

男孩举起右手朝他晃了晃手里的酸奶，所以那是——

蓝莓味？

金有谦怀疑自己被戏弄了。

*******

金有谦第二次见到这个男孩是在超市的番茄罐头货架前。

“我喜欢那种里面有一整个小小圆圆番茄的罐头。”

男孩出现在金有谦旁边，手指敲了敲货架上的番茄罐头，发出两下闷闷的敲击声。

金有谦转过身子，正好对上男孩漂亮的眼睛还有一点点朝上翘起的嘴角。

他染了橙色的头发，还戴着一副细边框的眼镜，看上去就像一个刚从冰箱里拿出来的新鲜橙子一样让人高兴。

“嗨！你打算煮意面吗？”男孩依旧用着上次那样像是和对方非常相熟的口吻和他搭话。

金有谦其实只是享受站在一排整齐的番茄罐头前的感觉，但他知道他不会这么诚实。

所以他抓抓头发，说，“是啊，哈哈哈。”

男孩又凑近了一点，“那你一定得尝试一下这种的。”他拿起那个番茄罐头轻轻晃了晃，“番茄味新鲜又浓郁，用来煮意面绝对不会错。”

他眨着眼睛，金有谦怀疑那里面有着某种神秘的魔法，总之他像是失去了右手的控制权一样小心地把男孩手里那个罐头放进了购物车里。

老天，这个罐头的牌子真应该请他去拍一支广告，他们当季的营业额一定会该死的翻上好几倍！

金有谦在心里小声尖叫着。

”你很喜欢逛超市吗？”男孩轻松地靠在货架上，藏在镜片后面的眼睛闪烁着让金有谦怀疑自己要被烫伤的光芒，“上次也遇到你了。”

“没有……”他没什么底气地否认，“只是突然想要……呃，煮意面……”

“突然想要……”

男孩挑起眉毛，若有所思地重复着他蹩脚的借口。

金有谦觉得自己快要出冷汗了。

需要说明的是，金有谦并不是一个容易害羞或者不善言辞的人。

事实上，他非常讨人喜欢，他只需要站在那里轻松地微笑几下就会有人上前来搭讪，而金有谦通常也会游刃有余地回应，与对方完成一次悠闲又愉悦的闲聊。

而不是像现在这样，像是忘记了自己还有身体这回事一样僵硬地站着，视线躲闪，耳朵发烫，看上去下一秒就要跑到宇宙的角落里这辈子都不会再出来。

这一切只是因为他有点紧张，他不想被别人知道他有个爱逛超市的guilty pleasure。

尤其是那个人如此英俊、可爱、有一双闪闪发亮的眼睛。

“是的，煮意面，”金有谦决定尽量别表现得太糟糕，所以他补充说道，“你知道，有时候人类就是会突然想要吃某样东西。”

“哈！人类，这听上去就像你其实是外星人。”男孩无情地揪住了他话语里的小失误，但他看上去很喜欢这个说法，“嘿！欢迎来到地球！我是bambam。”

男孩朝他伸出手，金有谦快速地握了一下，在感受到了温热、清爽和骨节分明后迅速地撤回了手。

“我叫金有谦，”他不想显得没礼貌，所以他解释，“我的手有点湿湿的，”当然是因为他有点紧张过度了，“你可以，呃，把这理解为外星人的某种特质。”

天呐！蠢透了！金有谦希望自己别再说话了。

叫做bambam的男孩笑了一下，橘色的头发随着脑袋晃动着。

“我打赌你会爱上这里的，”他在推着购物车跑开的时候这样说，“因为逛超市是最棒的！”

金有谦仍然站在一整排番茄罐头前。

他看着那个橙色的脑袋消失在货架之间，心中翻腾起一种奇怪的感觉。这种感觉像是新鲜的甜橙苏打水一样，甚至还冒着气泡。

所以那个男孩也热爱逛超市。

他看上去如此乐在其中，像是把这儿当作一个可以自由进出的美妙乌有乡。

啵！

金有谦觉得心里某处的一个罐头被撬开了。

*******

事先声明，金有谦并没有特意寻找那个叫bambam的男孩。

只是因为那颗橙色的脑袋太过显眼，尤其是在一堆绿色的蔬菜中间。

金有谦选择从他身后靠近，所以他穿过一整排蘑菇和胡萝卜，差点撞翻了一篮甜椒，从挑选菠菜和芦笋的女生旁经过，然后在西兰花前停下了脚步。

他看到那颗橙色的脑袋旁边还有一个脑袋。

梳着漂亮的金色马尾，还没进入长身体的阶段，所以整个人看上去都像一颗柔软的棉花糖。

另一个脑袋的主人显然和金有谦一样不明白为什么bambam要把一颗西兰花挡在自己面前，所以金有谦听到了这样的一段对话：

“你真的不要把这颗西兰花放下吗？你这样举着看上去很可疑。”小女孩用充满奶味的语气说着刻薄话。

“你不明白，Erika，我不能让他发现我。”

“为什么？反正你等下还是要去找他。”

“不能太刻意，宝贝，我需要制造像切开黄油一样自然的偶遇。”

“好吧，随便你，”Erika甩甩脑袋，她蹲在地上，手肘撑着膝盖，看上去疲惫不堪，“只要别忘了回去给我煮奶油浓汤。”

“只要你等下表现得像我们排练时那样好，”bambam也蹲下来，面向小女孩，“你想要在奶油浓汤里洗澡都没问题。”

“知道了知道了……我到时候会非常‘不小心地’撞到他，然后求他帮忙找到和我走散了的bambam叔叔，然后你会在乳品货架那里焦急地转来转去，等到你的男朋友带着我找到你之后你会非常‘顺便’地邀请他一起来家里吃晚餐……我在学校里演话剧的女一号，你现在可以告诉我你的男朋友在哪里了吗？bambam叔叔。”

Erika看上去像是缩小版的黑寡妇一样让人招架不住。

“首先，他还不是我的男朋友，”bambam站起来，再次把那颗西兰花挡在脑袋前，“其次，shit，我好像看不到他了……”

金有谦这会儿真的有点不知所措了。

他整个人像是掉进了一个秘密中的秘密，这个情景让他感到陌生、奇幻，像个万花筒一样变幻莫测。

但Erika没给他太多思考的时间。

因为眼尖的女孩在看到他的下一秒就尖叫着冲了过来。

紧跟着她的是同样尖叫着的、手里还举着一颗西兰花的bambam。

“嘿！所以你就是酸奶、番茄罐头和外星人先生。”她使用了陈述句。

“呃……”

“抱歉，我这就抱她走。”bambam慌张地把Erika拉到自己身边。

“噢老天，他很显然听到了。”金发姑娘平静地指出这个事实，“对吗？酸奶、番茄罐头和外星人先生。”

“如果你是指，奶油浓汤的话。”金有谦诚实地点了点头。

bambam看起来像是在思考把自己埋进手中的西兰花里的可能性。

Erika的视线在两个高个子男孩之间来回游走，然后她拉了拉bambam的衣角，意味深长地说，“我会在乳品货架那里等你。”

然后她就跑开了，甩着她的漂亮马尾，不知道是不是金有谦的错觉，他好像看到她身后有个小小的恶魔尾巴。

*******

“抱歉……”bambam低着头，“如果你感到被冒犯的话可以做任何你觉得可以反击的事。”

金有谦看着他，努力想要透过橙色的头发看到那双琥珀色的眼睛。

“所以，酸奶和番茄罐头不是巧遇？”

他点点头，橙色的脑袋埋得更低了。

“所以，你只是想要接近我，并不是喜欢逛超市。”

橙色的脑袋点了点，然后又摇了摇，然后又困惑地抬起来。

金有谦终于又看到那双眼睛了。

“什么？不是，”他慌张地解释，“我喜欢逛超市，我是说，我非常喜欢，像烤面包一样喜欢……我只是，呃这听上去可能有点诡异，但我经常在这里遇见你，你看上去像是和我一样喜欢在这些堆满了东西的货架里走来走去，我承认你身上有某种吸引力，某种，很特别的吸引力，所以有时候我会跟着你，看你会喜欢在哪些地方徘徊……总之在那几次之后我决定要来和你搭讪……我不擅长这个，老天，我简直一团糟，如果你感到被冒犯……”

“我没有。”金有谦打断了他的滔滔不绝，“我没有感到被冒犯。”他强调了一遍，“我只是很高兴。”

“什么？”

“我是说，在两分钟之前我以为你只是想要接近我才表现出对逛超市的那种热爱，我为此感到沮丧了，你可以嘲笑我。但我很高兴找到了和我一样喜欢做这件事的人，你说的没错，我就是很享受在摆放整齐的货架里走来走去，这让我心情愉悦。我不敢和朋友分享这件事，因为这听上去诡异得要命。但你猜怎么着，可爱的酸奶和番茄罐头让我遇到了你。我刚才甚至想要来主动找你，我想也许，这可以变成一种新的guilty pleasure，比如，和你一起逛超市什么的。但接下来的事情你就知道了。”

金有谦耸耸肩，嘴角不自觉地向上翘起。

“所以你没有生气？”

金有谦摇摇头。

“所以你没有想要把我拉进你人生的黑名单，理由是creepy stalker？”

“老天，我从来没有过这样的东西！”

“所以，你真的很喜欢逛超市。”

“我还没打算和全世界分享这件事所以拜托你小声一点。”

“那，你想要尝一尝我做的奶油浓汤吗？”

“我们该去乳品货架那儿了。”

“先等我放下这颗西兰花。”

**-完-**


	42. Ophelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 起初，金有谦和bambam都以为那只是个以航海和水手为主题的酒吧……

*******

到这个时候，金有谦和bambam都有点醉了。

他们从那间刚开业没多久的餐馆走出来。

那里的晚餐只比廉价航空上的飞机餐好吃那么一点点，但价格却贵得够他们俩乘飞机跑到迪拜去玩一趟的。

唯一还说得过去的菜单最底下那一行的酒，他们喝得一滴都不剩，火辣的酒精把他们的肚子烧得像夏天那么暖和，这让他们短暂地忘记了那盘味道像呕吐物一样的奶油浓汤，勾肩搭背快乐地朝他们下一个目的地走去。

这间餐馆和他们即将到达的酒吧都是金有谦挑选的。

他搜索的关键词是“有趣”和“新奇”，然后他在一串看上去随时会给你跳上一段脱衣舞的店家清单里挑选了距离最近的、还算像样的两个餐厅和酒吧，郑重地邀请他的好兄弟——最好的那一个——和他一起去。

因为他的好兄弟看上去就是全世界最“有趣”、脑袋里“新奇”的点子最多的人。

这一切都只是金有谦计划中的一部分。

是的，金有谦正计划着向他的好朋友告白。但鉴于他们俩太熟，玫瑰花和烛光晚餐无疑会让告白的场面变得像给摇滚乐队套上小号西装三件套一样别扭，所以金有谦的计划是：

_1、选两个合适的地方吃饭喝酒——主要是喝酒；_

_2、把bambam灌醉；_

_3、把自己灌醉；_

_4、告白。_

目前看来计划正在有条不紊地进行着，金有谦勾着bambam的肩膀，感到冬天的晚风吹在自己脸上，快乐得像个即将要得到一整套酷炫小汽车乐高模型的小男孩。

*******

酒吧真的就开在一艘大航船上，它被装潢得相当逼真，船侧用深色油漆刷着“Ophelia号”，甚至连磨损的痕迹都像模像样。

“哇哦，哥们，”bambam傻傻地站在码头上，“这地方可真不赖。”

“我想也是，”金有谦有点得意地耸耸肩膀，“这可是这附近排名最高的主题酒吧。”

他说谎了，这并不是排名最高的那一个。

排名最高的那一个无疑是借助那些火辣的、装扮成“水手”的服务员以及他们十分专业的脱衣舞表演而爬到那么高的位置的，金有谦不认为那会是一个告白圣地。

“真有你的。”bambam撞了撞金有谦的肩膀，迈开腿朝航船里面走去。

码头和甲板上都零零散散地聚着一些穿着深蓝色水手夹克的男人，金有谦和bambam刚一走进去，他们就齐齐把好奇的视线投到两人身上，好像他们是某种大人物一样。

“怎么回事？”bambam有点犹豫地站住，小声问身边的金有谦，“为什么这里好像只有酒保没有客人的样子？”

金有谦怎么会知道这是怎么一回事，他抓抓头发，随口扯出一个猜想，“大概我们来的太早，这里还没正式营业吧？”他看了看时间，“才九点多，这里的营业时间可能是十一点才开始，主题酒吧嘛，你知道的。”

“有道理，”bambam认真地点点头，“那他们现在会把我们赶出去吗？这些酒保的眼神看上去可不是开玩笑。”

那就太糟了！

金有谦决不允许这样的事情发生。他走到甲板边上两个看上去还算和善的酒保那边，打算问问清楚。

“嘿，哥们，”他拍拍他们的肩膀，暗自惊讶那些夹克下的身躯是如此的结实，“今晚几点开始？”他努力说得很老练的样子。

“九点半。”那个留着络腮胡的男人用一种奇怪的口音回答他。

“那也不算太早嘛，”金有谦小声嘀咕，“那我们现在在这儿没问题吧？”

两个酒保对视了一眼，交换了一个古怪的眼神，然后他们摊开手，表示没什么问题。

金有谦满意地走开了，并没有听到那两个人在他身后小声地议论着。

“为什么会有两个外人上船？”

“不知道，也许是随行的记者，要么就是船长的儿子。”

“船长的儿子咱们都见过！蠢货！”

“那就是记者！你这粗鲁的家伙！”

“兴许是艺术家，你看到他们俩那张英俊的脸没？”

“也说不准。总归不会有什么大问题，两个人而已，连玉米罐头都不会占用多少。”

“说的也是……”

*******

“他们九点半营业，”金有谦高兴地回到bambam身边，“我问过了，咱们可以呆在这儿。”

“好极了，”bambam朝他露出微笑，“我正好觉得有点冷了，需要一些酒精燃料，你呢？”

“正有此意。”

他们的肩膀又靠拢在一起，吵吵闹闹地朝船舱里走去。

最初他们仍旧感到说不上来的古怪。

“老实说，这个航海主题的酒吧是我见过的最像那么回事的了，”bambam说，他和金有谦站在船舱门口，环顾四周，并没看见哪儿看上去像个吧台或者随便什么有酒兜售的地方，“咱们要想喝点酒的话，是不是还得自己去货仓那儿搬？”

“最好不要，”金有谦摇摇头，拉着他朝船舱里面聚着最多人的地方走去，他们挤到人群最前面，终于看到了一张可以勉强称之为“吧台”的地方，“嘿，伙计们，我们想来点啤酒。”

人群沉默了一会，狭小的空间里有属于大海的那种独特的咸腥味。

站在吧台另一边的男人打量了他们一会，然后从脚下搬出一扎黑啤来。

“你们该来点朗姆，”这个有着一头棕色卷曲头发的男人对他们说，“我们刚从船长那儿偷的，品质非常妙。”

“我不确定，”bambam摇摇头，转身对金有谦说，“你呢？”

“我想我们可以来一点儿。”

虽然那个男人说话的方式让他们感到奇怪，但是他们并不会对品质上佳的朗姆酒说不。

身体再次暖和起来，连带着他们被海风吹僵了的脑袋。

金有谦和bambam抱着几瓶酒在甲板上找到一个可以勉强塞下他们两个的小角落。依旧不断有好奇的视线落在他们身上，但在酒精的作用下那些视线被扭曲成了另外一种意味。

“虽然我知道我英俊，”bambam嘟囔着，“但为什么他们一直盯着我们看，哥们，你确定这间酒吧没有限制取向吧？”

“没有，”金有谦笃定地回答，认真的语气中听不出来他的心虚，“你总是很轻易地就能获得注视，这是你天生的。”

“哦老天，”bambam捂住脸笑着，“虽然这话从你嘴里说出来怪怪的，但你也是，哥们，你也一样。”

他偏过头去，又灌下一口酒。

金有谦盯着他的侧脸出神，感觉心脏里的那头鹿快要跳出他的胸口了。

*******

“嘿，不介意再加个人吧？”

一个有点熟悉的声音从他们头顶响起，是刚才递给他们酒的年轻人。他从一堆沙袋后面跳进来，很自在地坐到了bambam旁边。

金有谦认为他有点介意。

“你们是第一次来这儿？”他问。

“是的，老兄，”金有谦眯着眼睛看向他，“你们这儿看起来……”他想找个合适的形容词形容酒保和客人一起喝酒这件事，“很随意的样子。”

“当然，”年轻人笑起来，棕色的卷发在他的脸颊上跳动，“我们的船长是个很随和的人，所以每次航行都很愉快，过不了多久你们就会感受到了。我叫乔治，顺带一提。”

“bambam。”

“金有谦，”他们交换了姓名，至此他终于感到一些不对劲，“你刚才说，航行？”

乔治点点头，仰起脑袋灌下一大口酒。

“这是一种特别的说法还是？”金有谦疑惑地问。

“呃，我想没有，”乔治歪了歪脑袋，“这个词并没有什么特殊的含义。”

金有谦和bambam对视了一眼，突然船身猛地晃动起来，伴随着一阵汽笛声，他们惊讶地感受到脚下的这艘航船正在移动。

“是我已经醉到了这种程度，”bambam困惑地问，“还是这艘船真的在动？”

“什么？”乔治看上去并不比他们清醒多少，“当然是船在动，九点半了，启航时间。”

“你说的‘启航’，是开始营业的意思吗？”金有谦抱着最后一丝期待问他。

“当然不是，老兄，”乔治奇怪地看着他们，“启航就是，我们再过七天六晚，就会到开普敦港。”

“……”

“……”

金有谦和bambam像是被一桶冰水从头浇到尾一样清醒过来。

“南非的开普敦港？”bambam的语气像只被踩到了尾巴的猫。

“不然还有哪里有开普敦港？”

“所以这真的是一艘航船。”金有谦面如死灰的得出结论。

“这当然是一艘航船，Ophelia号，你们上船之前没看到船身上写着吗？”乔治感到不可思议。

“见鬼，”金有谦捂着脸，“我以为那是酒吧的名字。”

“酒吧？”乔治差点跳起来，“你们以为这儿是间酒吧？我是说，航海主题的那种酒吧？”

金有谦和bambam用沉默回答了他。

“噢老天！”乔治也捂住脸，感到自己正在经历某种好莱坞喜剧片里会上演的故事。

*******

“有什么办法可以掉头吗？”金有谦抱着侥幸的想法问他。

“不行的，”乔治摇头，“像Ophelia这种巨型航船，启航之后掉不了头。”

“看来咱们有机会在南非旅游了。”bambam用一种被抽去了生命力的声音说道。

“但我们也许可以在沿途的小港口把你们放下来，”乔治突然想起，“航线图上，明早我们就会经过一个小港口。”

“噢感谢上帝！”金有谦松了口气，“这听上去比南非好多了！”

“放心好了，”乔治又变回了那副开心的样子，“你们可以当作这里就是个航海主题的酒吧，我那里还藏着不少好酒。”

“你是个好人，乔治，”bambam把手搭在他的肩上，“等你从南非回来我们一定要找一间真正的酒吧一起喝酒。”

“别是航海主题的就好。”

乔治朝他眨了眨眼睛，他握住了bambam搭在他肩上的手，金有谦对天发誓他看到乔治还顺势捏了捏！

现在的情况金有谦说不上是变好了还是变坏了。

首先他和bambam不用去南非，这是好事。

但问题是，这个笑起来能迷倒一打小姑娘的小卷毛很显然是对bambam有意思。他（在金有谦看来）正在拼命朝bambam展现他的幽默风趣，而bambam似乎对此很受用。

看看他弯起来的眼角和嘴唇的弧度！

金有谦觉得他心里的小鹿正在疯狂地撞击着警铃，尤其是看到乔治——那个可恶的小卷毛——再讲了个有关鲨鱼的笑话后自然地把手搭在bambam腰上的那一刻，金有谦很想要把那只手连带着它的主人一起丢到身后那片黑漆漆的大海里。

“我现在去找船长说明一下情况，”乔治说，“也许我还能从他那儿搜刮到几瓶葡萄酒。”他朝bambam丢去一个得意又甜蜜的眼神，然后灵巧地翻身走进了船舱，“等我！”他还不忘大声说。

*******

等到周围终于又只剩下他们两个，金有谦和bambam都对酒精感到兴致缺缺。

“真抱歉，哥们，”金有谦愧疚地低着头，“我没想到会是这样……”

“没关系，”bambam揽过他的肩膀，“我们不是真的要去南非，记得吗？”他温热的气息吐在金有谦的肩窝，“而且，这里的酒真的很棒！”

但我的计划失败了。

金有谦暗自想着。他看着眼前漆黑的大海，感受着bambam温暖的身体靠着自己，突然觉得自己像个忘了添加甜味的橡皮糖。

“嘿！一切都搞定了！”乔治在他们身后大声喊着。

还有乔治。

该死的、英俊有趣的小卷毛！

他看上去和bambam如此登对，虽然金有谦觉得他自己和bambam也很登对，但乔治的突然出现让他对自己的地位产生了非常强烈的捍卫欲望。

bambam转过身来和他击掌，乔治狡猾地没有松开他的手。

“既然你们要在这儿带上一整晚，那我得带你们去个好地方。”他神秘地拉着bambam朝外走，金有谦只好跟上。

乔治带他们来到另一侧的甲板，那里铺了几块柔软的地毯，朗姆酒旁边还有几个闻上去是他刚从后厨偷出来的黄油餐包。

“在这里可以看到我们刚刚离开的城市，”乔治指向他们前方灯火繁华的地方，“它马上会变得越来越小，从这个角度看过去，你会以为整座城市被大海吞没了。”

bambam顺着他指着的方向看过去，发出一声惊呼，他马上转过头来拉着金有谦一起看。

“那儿还有我们上周刚坐过的摩天轮！”他摇摇金有谦的手臂。

金有谦看过去，满脑子都在想着上桌他为什么不干脆在摩天轮上告白。

不！这不是一个好想法！

那一点也不金有谦！也一点都不bambam！

乔治拉着bambam坐下，金有谦翘着嘴不情愿地坐到另一边。

他们生活过的城市很快就只剩下一点点光亮，如同乔治所说像是被大海吞没了。

这种场景让金有谦感到他的悲伤被加倍了。

真该死！

*******

乔治不知道什么时候把目光放到了bambam的侧脸上，金有谦警惕地看着他，有一种不好的预感在发酵。

“嘿bambam！”乔治温柔地开口，“认识你真高兴，我觉得这一切都像是上帝的安排，让你阴差阳错地登上这艘船，让我遇见你……”

“嗯？”bambam看上去有点吃惊，“呃，我也很高兴认识你，乔治，而且，你还请我们喝酒。”

“我请你喝酒是因为……”

“不！停下！”

金有谦终于忍不住了，他猛地伸出手把bambam拉到自己身边，紧紧地握住他的手。

“告白的话去后面排队！”他瞪着眼睛，“今晚是我的告白夜，我策划了好久的，虽然中间出了一点小意外，但也不意味着你可以随便插队！”

“可……”

“即使你是个热心、英俊、善良的人也不可以！”

“嘿！告白这种事情，一旦下定决心就要马上做啊！”乔治不满地反呛他，“你犹豫这么久都不告白，是你自己没自信的问题，你不够喜欢他！”

“我是想有一个完美的告白夜！”金有谦大声说，“你以为几瓶葡萄酒和黄油面包就可以制造一个完美的告白夜吗！”

“我还有城市的风景！你知道那有多浪漫吗！”

“我和bambam一起长大，一起生活了十几年，你知道我有多喜欢他吗！”

金有谦吼着，后知后觉地发现周围已经全部安静下来围着他们。

噢我搞砸了！

金有谦闭上眼睛，对自己感到前所未有的失望。

他都不知道他现在该不该放开bambam的手，他一定把他握痛了，他每次在激动的时候力气都大得像个小卡车。

“呃，”bambam突然开口，“看起来，我们之间出现了一点问题，”他企图用轻松的语气缓和气氛，“如果你们确实，如你们所说，想要跟我告白的话，现在是不是该听听我的意见？因为好像，你们刚刚都做完了你们要做的那部分……“

金有谦和乔治一切转过脸来看着他。

“好吧，其实我也没什么想说的，”他耸耸肩，“抱歉乔治，你是个非常好的朋友，如果……呃，没有如果。事实上，我等着我旁边这个男孩告白等了好久了，上周我们一起坐摩天轮的时候我都在想要不要干脆和他表白算了，但是我又觉得那样好像对我们两个来说都有点尴尬。”他转身看向金有谦，“我知道你计划这件事很久了，如果我打算拒绝你的话，今天早些时候在喝那份奶油浓汤之前我就走了。嘿，哥们，我说，你可真能拖。”

金有谦傻了足足有一分钟，他看着bambam，觉得自己的心脏里突然被成千上万颗棉花糖砸中了。

“嘿！哥们，”bambam伸手在他眼前晃了晃，“你回过神来之后，记得吻我。”

“噢老天！”乔治快一步从打击中恢复过来，他抓起一个黄油餐包丢到金有谦的身上，“你再傻站着，我就要重新追他了！”

“不行！”金有谦突然转过头来警告他，“他是我的。”他得意地说。

*******

已经彻底看不到城市的灯光了，金有谦和bambam窝在甲板上，乔治找人借来两件水手夹克给他们穿上，然后便回到了船舱里。水手们也陆陆续续地做起了自己的事，金有谦和bambam终于得以靠在一起，享受一种崭新的相处关系。

“闻起来像是有一头鲸鱼死在里面了。”bambam穿上夹克。

“抱歉，”金有谦看着他，“这个晚上本来应该更好的。”

“是的，”bambam笑着朝他丢去一个白眼，“我的手现在觉得刚被一辆小卡车碾过。”

“那下次我会准备好玫瑰花和烛光晚餐。”金有谦揉着他的手。

“不，救命，”bambam尖叫起来，“那比这件夹克听起来还要糟！”

他们笑起来，又交换了几个亲吻。

Ophelia号在海面上静静航行，驶入甜蜜的黑夜。

**-完-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *inspired by Hulu Dollface EP03


	43. 好日子 坏日子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 金有谦度过了糟糕的一天，bambam也是，但他们在一起了，所以一切都不算糟。

*******

金有谦的这一天糟糕透了。

他的论文选题再次没有通过，他的小组成员又因为各种各样的“意外状况”放了他鸽子，他的午餐三明治被一只狗狗撞到了地上于是他不得不饿着肚子挨过了三小时的《康德与鸭嘴兽》文学讲座。

噢他的电脑还坏了，但他并没有什么闲钱把它送去修理。

总之金有谦这一天糟糕透了，所以他觉得他完全有理由在他疲惫不堪地回到家（并经受了房东的交租警告）后在听到有人敲门时狠狠地打开门并朝着门外那个不管是谁的家伙吼上一通。

但当他真的这么做之后他整个人都僵在了原地。

从头到脚、连血管都凝固了的那种僵在原地。

“老天啊，我只是想问问你需不需要买一点天杀的曲奇！”

bambam尖叫着捂住他差点被门板砸到的鼻梁。

金有谦从来没想过bambam会出现在他的门口。从来没有。所以当这件事真实地发生了之后他整个人连同他的大脑都像是被一根钉子钉在了地球上一样无法动弹。

他甚至忘了帮bambam捡起那些因为他开门太过粗鲁而掉在地上的曲奇。

好极了金有谦，他用他唯一的脑部细胞自嘲着，真是完美的一天。

“抱……抱歉，”金有谦终于重新想起了道歉这回事，“我以为是房东。”

“哈？你的房东是个会对租户死缠烂打的烦人精还是什么的需要被门板这样对待？”bambam理了理他的头发，金有谦留意到他把头发染成了像是超新星一样的彩色，那让他又短暂地眩晕了一下。

“呃我只是……”

“没关系，我不是很想了解你的房东，”bambam打断了他继续解释的意图，“所以你要买点曲奇吗？”

“什么曲奇？”

老天啊还能是什么曲奇！金有谦现在很想钻进自己的脑子里把那里面正在休眠的脑细胞一个一个叫醒。

“花生酱口味的，还不错，”bambam在他装曲奇的书包里翻了翻，“巧克力豆的要贵一点，还有椰子味的，但并没有椰子的味道在里面，它尝起来像橡胶，”bambam想了一会后又补充，“只是我的个人意见。所以你要买吗？”

金有谦非常想买。认真的，他愿意为了bambam买下全世界的曲奇。

可问题是，他没有钱。

他有三个月的房租要交，他的电脑再不修理就快写不了论文了，他现在就靠着一周前买好的食材活着呢。他在咖啡店兼职的工资还有三天才发，他现在几乎就是身无分文了。

“当然，我可以买。”但金有谦还是同意了，因为那是bambam。

“那你要哪种口味的？”

“呃……我是说，”金有谦非常努力才没有放任自己的身体跑到随便一个没有人的角落，“我可以三天后再买吗？”

“哈？”

“我的意思是，我现在没有钱……”金有谦已经不敢再直视bambam那双漂亮到像是有星星在闪的眼睛了。

“噢！当然可以！我理解的，”bambam只是耸了耸肩，“不然你觉得我为什么会冒着被门板拍断鼻梁的危险来卖这个见鬼的愚蠢曲奇。”

金有谦现在觉得他可以看到bambam背后的天使翅膀了。

“所以怎么说？虽然你的话听起来像是一种委婉的拒绝，但你三天后真的会买吗？”bambam期待地看着他，金有谦很想要举起他的手机把那双眼睛拍下来，为了控制自己不要做出这种容易产生误会的行为他不得不把手放进口袋里狠狠地掐自己的大腿。

“是的，当然，”他做出了他所能做的最真诚的表情，“我一定会买的。我会去找你。”

最后这句就不必说了那显得你像个可疑的跟踪狂！金有谦又开始朝自己尖叫了。

“好啊，”bambam背起装满了曲奇的书包，潇洒地朝他挥了挥手，“那三天后见。”

*******

bambam的这一天糟糕透了。

他的老板给了他两倍的曲奇兜售任务但他如果不卖完这些该死的曲奇他就会交不起房租，他差点被一个独居的老妇人误以为是劫匪而报了警，就因为他新染的像是超新星爆炸的发色和新纹的纹身，他尝了椰子味的曲奇，发现那味道简直是在嚼橡胶。

他还差点被门板砸断了鼻梁。

最糟糕的是，那个开门的人是金有谦。

是的，金有谦。bambam终于鼓起勇气敲开了他的门，问他要不要买一些曲奇。

他一直都没下定决心要不要这么做，直到他的好友、同时正好是金有谦的合租室友告诉他，金有谦今天会在这时候回家，而且他刚拿到兼职的薪水，会很乐意买上几盒曲奇。

那个有着一头红棕色头发的姑娘信誓旦旦地向他保证：“相信我，他开门时看到是你，一定会高兴得晕过去。”

所以他决定试一试，在深吸了两口气后他终于敲开了门。

然而金有谦并没有高兴到晕过去。事实上，他重重地打开了房门，还朝自己吼上了一堆他一点也没听明白的话。

bambam确信他捂着自己差点被拍断的鼻梁说了几个不太适合两人初次见面时该说的词语，而且他包里的曲奇被撞掉在了地上，他不得不手忙脚乱地把他们捡起来。

噢去他妈暗恋，bambam自嘲地想着他根本就是搞错了，金有谦并没有对自己也有点什么意思，他们甚至都还没正式打过招呼！

天呐你真是个自作多情的小怪胎！bambam把曲奇塞回包里后首先为他那段无疾而终的暗恋哀悼了一秒钟，然后他决定至少他也要卖掉哪怕一盒曲奇来弥补他心灵上的损失。

但他没想到金有谦会用一种为难又尴尬的表情告诉他自己现在没钱要等到三天后才能买他的曲奇。

bambam并没有想用“你不是刚拿到了薪水”这件事来揭穿他。他明白这种感觉，当现金流紧得像是被拉扯到最大限度的皮筋时，并没有人会出于任何原因去买上几盒没什么用的曲奇，尤其是当这些曲奇的卖相和口味都不怎么样时。

他只好耸耸肩，告诉他眼前的暗恋对象他能理解。

他的暗恋对象看起来像是要哭了，他低着头的样子非常想让人伸手去揉一揉他的头发。

所以bambam不知道自己是出于什么原因说出了“你三天后真的回来买吗”这样非常不得体的话，他的语气里甚至有一些天真的期待。

天啊别表现得像个听不出委婉说辞的五岁小男孩！

bambam朝自己尖叫着，他向看上去完全不在状态的金有谦挥了挥手，然后背上书包几乎是落荒而逃。

*******

Maria的这一天糟糕透了。

她的红棕色头发又一次被取笑了，她把祖母绿的指甲油涂到了白色的床单上，她的哥哥再次带着她攒下的钱不告而别，她帮一个有钱的混球写了《康德与鸭嘴兽》的论文作业而她自己的因为雷同而被判了F。

最糟糕的是，她的合租室友正像个失去了心爱玩具的小男孩一样把脸埋在她的床单里哼哼。而与此同时她的另一个好友bambam正在拿短信轰炸她。

“Maria我是不是被bambam拉入人生永久黑名单了。”金有谦沮丧地问她。

“Maria我觉得我根本就是自作多情了:((((”bambam给他发来沮丧的短信。

“Maria我居然差点把他的鼻梁拍断，我甚至还朝他大吼了几句话。”金有谦把枕头盖在了自己的脑袋上。

“Maria第一句话就说了脏话:(((((”bambam的哭脸越来越多层了。

“Maria我觉得三天后他根本不会见我。”金有谦自暴自弃地想着。

“Maria三天后他一定不会出现:(((((((”bambam的自暴自弃快从手机屏幕里溢出来了。

“Maria……”

“Maria……”

Maria再也不想忍受这些了。

她拽着金有谦的卫衣帽子把他拉起来，然后向bambam拨通了视频通话。

“你们两个如果再给我自怨自艾觉得对方完全不喜欢自己，我一定会把你们面对面绑在一起关到房东的地下室然后在你们面前循环播放世界上所有互相暗恋的影视作品直到你们两个混蛋意识到自己有多蠢并且抱在一起亲吻九个小时才把你们放出来。”

她给了金有谦一个凶狠的眼神，又给了屏幕里的bambam一个凶狠的眼神。

“你们知道我做得到。”

金有谦和bambam决定不说话。

“好了男孩们，现在给我听好。”Maria先是面向金有谦，“bambam会来这里兜售曲奇是我让他来的，因为我记错了你发薪水的日期而且我不知道你今天经历了什么让平时那个乖巧的小绅士变成了一个会用门板砸断别人鼻梁的混球。我本来以为你会高兴得晕过去然后邀请你的甜心去你的房间坐一坐然后用你刚发的薪水买上几盒曲奇这样你们两个小混蛋就可以甜蜜的在一起了！”然后她又看向手机屏幕里的bambam，“我不知道金有谦今天经历了什么但是我敢发誓他在看到你出现在门口之后他的脑部细胞一定全体离家出走了，是的金有谦就是一个会因为看到你而撞上路灯但永远不敢和你打招呼的小可爱，他甚至有一个跟你对称的纹身！接下来你们两个给我坦诚一点聊天我会在十分钟之后回来检视成果，我这一天过得非常糟糕你们两个小混球给我乖一点！”

她把手机摔到金有谦怀里，然后甩着她漂亮的红棕色头发出了门。

*******

金有谦和bambam的这一天棒极了。

金有谦带着他交完房租后的薪水敲开了bambam的门，bambam在尖叫了一声后把他带进了房间。

“抱歉只剩最后一盒曲奇了，”他笑着打开书包，“椰子味的，你知道，它尝起来像……”

“橡胶，我知道，没关系。”金有谦打断他，他把那盒曲奇收进自己的包里，然后把一卷纸币塞给bambam。

“你居然爱吃橡胶味的曲奇你真是个小怪胎，啊你给的太多了……”bambam在数清了手里的钱后把剩余的还给了金有谦。

“你可以全部收下，”金有谦耸耸肩，“Maria说你的《康德和鸭嘴兽》学得很好，我想你可以做一下我的辅导老师之类的。”

“我可以免费交你，”bambam把那卷纸币又推回给金有谦，“再说，Maria说你的电脑需要修理。”

“我已经修好了，”金有谦有些骄傲地看着bambam，“我自己修好的，并没有要花钱。”

“那好吧。”

bambam把那卷纸币抓在了手里，接着他从自己的口袋里掏出了更多的纸币，他朝金有谦晃了晃那些不算厚但对他们而言来之不易的钱。

“我们可以把它们存起来。”

他们朝彼此微笑，眼神明亮得像是有星星落在里面。

*******

Maria的这一天依旧糟糕透了。

她再也不想吃橡胶味的曲奇了。

**-完-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *兜售曲奇的梗inspired by 


	44. LOVE WINS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bambam给邻居写了一份控诉信。

*******

bambam决定不再忍耐，他愤怒地掀开被子下床，咒骂着来到桌子前。

他抽出一张纸，暴躁而飞快地写着：

_亲爱的”邻居：这是最后一次！麻烦你不要在正常人都睡觉的时候搞出噪音！没错！噪音！哪怕你放的是AC/DC或者Led Zeppelin那在凌晨三点都他妈叫做噪音！况且你放的还是糟糕到有损我耳朵健康的网络垃圾！老天！显然你是那种整天无所事事的人！但我他妈有五份画稿要交！我还要写我的研究生论文！我发誓下一次凌晨三点我再听到哪怕是一丁点声音！我会立刻砸破这面隔音效果就像一张纸的墙把你那个包裹在紧身裤下的可爱屁股踹进微波炉！最后一次！带着你的噪音和你的漂亮屁股给我滚远一点！_

为了更直观地表达他的愤怒，他还发挥了作为一个插画师的特长在纸上画了一个非常具有视觉冲击力的中指。

他把画具和画了一半的画稿收进背包，大力敲开了隔离的门，在有人开门后直接把纸条拍在了那人脸上，然后气冲冲地钻进了楼底24小时营业的便利店。

第二天早上bambam在咖啡店里碰到了他的邻居，对方看到他后热情洋溢地朝他笑了一下，bambam眨了眨眼，搞不明白为什么这个人派对轰炸了一整夜后还能如此神采奕奕，不对，重点错了，为什么这个人看起来对自己如此友好，在看到那张纸条，尤其是那个充满艺术性的中指后，无论如何也没办法对自己笑出来吧，关键是还笑得那么好看。

这不科学！

bambam摇了摇头，把这一情况归因于他睡眠不足而导致的精神恍惚，然后他摆出冷淡而不愉快的表情转身出了咖啡店。

金有谦站在原地皱着眉，心里充满了委屈：他好不容易结束了一个项目出差回来，在休假的第一天就遇见了他好感许久的邻居，他发誓这位邻居的视线常常停留在他身上所以他确信对方对自己也有些许意思，只是为什么仅仅过去了一周他的邻居就如此冷淡地对他视而不见了。他的长腿失去吸引力了吗？

金有谦低头瞄了眼自己的腿，依旧匀称修长，肌肉分布恰到好处。

这不科学！

*******

当金有谦拖着行李打开自己的公寓门后一切都得到了解释。

这是一个灾难，他的客厅里像是有一群自相残杀的外星人和一群得了疯病的家禽在里面上演了一场脱“衣”舞——不然他实在不知道该怎么解释这满地的羽毛。

沙发上传来了一些动静，金有谦大致判断出那是个被困在毛毯中的人类，这个人类把自己的脑袋拯救出来后向金有谦展开一个半死不活的微笑。

“嘿！兄弟！你回来了！”

金有谦忍住了把视线内所有东西砸向他的冲动开口，“你怎么在这里？”

“喔，我被我妈赶出来了，信用卡被冻结，我没地方去就只好借住在你这里啦！”

“你哪来的钥匙？”

“门框上面咯，你从小到大的习惯。”

金有谦决定立刻改掉这一恶习。

“你最好不要告诉我你在我家开了一周的派对。”

金有谦隐隐有种不好的预感，这个预感在好友不怀好意的笑容中得到证实。

“我操！如果你在我的沙发上搞了点18禁的事情，我发誓我会把你扔出去！”

“啧，人生这么短，当然……”

金有谦把他从沙发里拎了出来。

“哦对了，你的邻居给你留了纸条。”

“你确定是留给我的纸条？”金有谦额角的青筋跳了跳。

“嗯哼，我告诉你，他看起来超辣 ……”

金有谦把他扔出了公寓。

金有谦回到客厅后心力憔悴地坐在沙发上，想到刚才朋友的话后又猛地跳起来，他大概再也无法直视他的沙发了。

他从一堆酒瓶中翻出bambam的纸条，上面浸了一大片酒渍，让那个中指显得更加突出了。他扶着额头看完，觉得bambam今天早上看到他还能忍住没有冲上来揍自己一拳真是太有涵养了。想到这里他脑子中属于bambam的计分板上的数字又往上跳了一格，同时他给自己评估的在bambam心中的分数断崖式地下跌为负数。

金有谦搓搓脸，准备打起精神来做一些补救措施。

他打算邀请bambam来他家坐坐，吃一顿晚饭之类的，他的厨艺称不上高水准，但仍能挽回一些他居家的形象。首先他需要上门道歉解释并发出邀请，然后他得把他的客厅修整一下——沙发是绝对要换的。

金有谦端着两杯咖啡敲开了bambam的门，后者一脸警惕地透过门缝望着他。

“嘿！你好！呃，我是你隔壁的，金有谦，我来道歉。”他晃了晃手里的咖啡，展开一个真诚和善的微笑。

“下次注意点就好。”bambam冷冰冰地开口，说实话他有点绷不住脸，因为对方的微笑过于热情，哪怕他是个大半夜发疯让整栋楼的人都睡不着的音乐品味糟糕的混蛋也很难让人保持住一副不爽的表情。

“呃，事实上我可以解释，”金有谦朝前一步，企图挤进门内，在发现对方并没有让他入内的意思后又默默收回了腿，“其实我是今天早上才回来，我的朋友因为一些原因在我出差的时候住进了我的公寓，他是那种，你知道的，闲不住的人，所以可能……”

bambam的表情终于挂不住了，“所以，这几天一直在疯狂开派对的人不是你？”

“对，是我朋友，他已经被我扔出公寓了，我来代他道歉，很对不起打扰到你了。”

bambam想要立刻钻进随便一个什么洞里再也不出来。所以他昨天怒火中烧感情充沛地写下那封控诉信，其中还露骨地提到了对方的“屁股”，结果整件事中这个可爱屁股的主人都是无辜的，他甚至也是个受害者。天呐！bambam觉得他要成为历史上第一个因为羞愧和尴尬而死掉的人了。

“那……那个，关于那个纸条……”bambam犹豫着开口，内心怀着一丝对方并没有看过纸条的希望。

“噢，对，我看到了！”金有谦直率地打破了bambam的希望，“很抱歉影响到你的工作和论文！所以我给你买了咖啡。”他把咖啡朝前伸了伸，bambam红着脸接下了。

“那个，你要不要进来坐坐，”他把门拉开，让过身子，“就是有点乱，你不要介意。”

终于！金有谦内心小小欢呼了一下，“不会比我的客厅乱的，说真的，我的客厅现在就像是外星人和丧尸打了一仗后的战场。”

好的，长腿先生本人才是最大的受害者。bambam绝望地想着。

“哇哦，”金有谦发出一声赞叹，“你画得可真不赖。”他指了指bambam的画稿，那上面画着像是很多人聚集在一个广场上。

“噢这是给一个LGBTQ组织画的，”bambam有些尴尬地把凌乱的桌子整理了一下，“下周他们会在广场举行彩虹游行，这是要印在他们的宣传册上的。”

“5月17号那个对吧？反对仇视同性恋、双性恋与变性者国际日。”金有谦帮着bambam把画稿放到一边。

“对，你知道这个？你打算去吗？”bambam有点惊讶，“不，我没有强迫的意思，我是说……”

“我是很愿意去啦，”金有谦打断bambam有点仓皇的解释，“不过那天我有别的事，不知道能不能赶上。你去吗？”

“嗯，应该会去，”bambam抓了抓头发，他突然意识到他从早上回到家后还没洗过澡，现在看起来肯定糟糕透了，“很有意义的活动，不然我也不会帮他们画宣传册。”

金有谦朝他展开一个微笑，bambam不好意思地别过视线，打算随便扯一个什么借口停止这场对话，他还没从控诉信误伤的羞愧中恢复过来，当下实在无福消受长腿先生满分的微笑。

“呃，看起来你还有很多事要做，”金有谦走向门口，“我就先不打扰你了，对啦！你最近有时间吗？我想请你来我家坐坐，就吃个晚餐之类的，为了道歉。”

“啊？”bambam摆摆手，“不……你不用道歉，是我误伤了……”

“那就不当做道歉，”金有谦眼神明亮地看着他，“那就当做是一次交朋友，不用着急，反正我还要整理我的客厅，就下周三怎么样？”

bambam木讷地点了点头，并在内心默默哀悼自己对长腿邻居先生的抵抗力。

*******

bambam周三下午就敲开了金有谦的门，对方穿着洗到泛白的T恤，腰上挂着家居裤，浑身是汗地看着他。

“嘿！”bambam朝他解释，“我来帮忙，我猜一个人整理大概很吃力。”

金有谦手上还抓着一个木架的零件，犹豫了一会后侧身把bambam迎了进来。

“你不需要来帮忙啦其实，只要再把这个架子组装好就搞定了……”

“可是你把架子的底装反了诶。”bambam走到一堆木架零件堆前，指着金有谦组装了一半的底架，“你看，这个应该是朝下才对，”他把金有谦手中的螺丝刀抽出来，“我画过这种木架的结构图，所以对它很熟悉，打个赌，我能在十分钟之内装好它。”

金有谦在他身边蹲下，“好啊，那我要开始计时了，如果你没在十分钟之内装好今天就你洗碗。”

bambam侧过头来看着他一眼，汗水味混着干净的肥皂味钻进他鼻腔，他有点脸红地挪开视线。

“所以这个架子是用来做什么的？”bambam一边旋紧螺丝一边问他。

“放一些CD之类的，”金有谦起身抱来一堆CD放在边上，“之前的架子放不下了，所以趁机打算换一个大一点的木架。”

bambam扫了一眼那堆CD，眼尖地发现了很多他熟知的乐队和歌手，“你居然有Frank Sinatra的Fly Me To The Moon，是初版吗？”

“对！”金有谦惊喜地把那张CD抽出来，“你也喜欢他的版本吗？这是我最爱的一版！”

bambam点点头，“我还看出来你是齐柏林飞艇和AC/DC的狂饭。”

金有谦抱住胸口，看上去像是听到了人生最大的惊喜，“我想起来了，你在那张纸条上也有提到这两个乐队，天！太巧了吧！”

bambam弯着嘴角，搭好最上层的面板，“装好了，有超过十分钟吗？”

金有谦朝他晃了晃手机上的时间，“超过了两分钟喔，艺术家先生。”

“噢该死！”bambam甩甩手，“一定是跟你聊天耽误了我的进度！”

金有谦笑嘻嘻地站起来把木架挪到墙边，和bambam一起把CD放上去，“没关系，看在我们两个有这么多共同点的份上，我决定帮你洗碗，你只要负责擦干净盘子上的水就好。”

bambam朝他做了个鬼脸，金有谦因此晃了晃神，险些把手里的CD摔出去。

金有谦在晚餐中挽回了自己不会装木架的笨蛋形象，bambam震惊的表情一直维持到他吞下最后一口蛋糕。

“老天，你说实话，你的职业一定是某个餐厅的主厨对吧？“

金有谦得意地把盘子收进水槽，“很遗憾，我只是被生活敲打出来的大厨。”

bambam走到他旁边，虽然是第一次但非常默契地帮他递餐盘和抹布，“呃，听上去你很早就一个人独立出来了？”

“也不是啦，爸妈工作比较忙，我也对做饭有点兴趣，”他偏过头朝bambam眨眨眼睛，“不要把我想成什么家庭不幸的失意少年，我很爱生活的！”

“从你的柠檬挞中看出来你是生活的热爱啦！”bambam熟练地擦干金有谦洗好的盘子然后码放好，“对了，我上次就想问，呃，关于明天的彩虹游行……我是想说，你是……”

“你想问我是不是其中的一员？”金有谦看着他，bambam点点头，“呃，我猜，我不清楚？我没想过这些问题，我只是……不论是在同性还是异性中，爱情发生了就是发生了。”

bambam的眼角露出明亮的微笑来，“当然，爱情发生了就是发生了。”

他们安静地对视了一会，直到水槽里的水快灌满才回过神来。

“呃，我会关注这个其实是因为我的朋友啦，”金有谦说，“就是之前害你一整周都没休息好的那个朋友，他因为出柜的事情跟家里闹得不愉快……”

“这样……”bambam点点头，“希望他能得到家人的理解啦。”

“他可是惹你到画了个中指的混蛋，你居然还这么大方地祝福他，天呐，你一定是个天使！”

bambam瞪了调笑他的金有谦一眼，“这是两码事，另外，如果我是天使，那你也是，你都没有因为我误伤了你生气。”

“为什么要生气，”金有谦端出不解的表情，“你不是一直在夸我的屁股吗？”

bambam红着脸踹了他一脚。

*******

广场上挤满了参加游行的人，他们中有喜欢同性的人，有喜欢异性的人，有勇敢地接受自己心中的性别的人，他们手中举着彩虹旗，还有一些人自发地拉着横幅，上面写着大大的“LOVE WINS”。

bambam举着旗子坐在广场的一角，没有参与到游行队伍中，他举着相机打算把这个场景记录下来，然后镜头突然被一面彩虹旗盖住，他挪开相机，金有谦的脸突然出现在他身侧。

“嘿！”

“你怎么来了？”

金有谦举着彩虹旗，左脸颊上还用油彩刷上了彩虹色，他笑着看着bambam，“从公司溜出来的。”

“什么？”bambam睁大眼睛，“那你回去要怎么解释？”

金有谦苦恼地挠挠头，“我不知道呀，我是打算跟老板说我来给一个人告白，但如果那个人不答应的话我觉得老板大概会嘲笑我扣我工资。”

bambam站在原地眨眨眼。

“所以我想拜托你一件事。”金有谦眼睛亮晶晶地望着他。

“什么？”

“我想跟你在一起，你能不能接受一下？”

bambam弯起嘴角望着他，“所以，你的爱情发生了？”

金有谦用力点了点头。

“好巧，我的也是。”

金有谦牵起bambam的手，把他拉进游行队伍里。他们淹没在美好的笑脸和坚定的眼神中，这世界每种性别都值得尊重，爱永远是最后的赢家。

**-完-**


	45. 失光症

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say angel face with sad eyes.

*******

金有谦种植了很多星星。

喔，准确来说，金有谦以种植并贩卖星星为生。他的生意很不错，因为他的星星总是比别人的要好看一些，光泽细腻柔和，摸上去是适宜的温度，还有一点甜甜的奶味。

“老板，请问你有碎星吗？”  
“哈？碎星？没有没有，没人卖这个！星星都是大颗的，小颗粒的早就没人卖了！”

bambam记不清这是他询问的第几家店了，老板们都朝他挥挥手，并且努力劝说着他购买他们店里出售的那些一看就是添加了过量膨化剂的星星。

金有谦第一次见到bambam，就对他充满了好奇。这位年轻的顾客低垂着纤长的睫毛，随时有不算愉悦的情绪从眼睛里漏出来。

“老板，请问你有碎星吗？就是很小颗粒的那种星星。”  
“唔，有是有。”金有谦苦恼地挠挠头，他本来想说没有的，因为碎星很珍贵，种植起来费心费力费时，买的人又很少，贩卖起来经常亏本，大家就都渐渐不种了。他自己悄悄种植了一小片碎星，一季的产量还不到二十颗，宝贝得不得了，是他拿来私藏的。  
不过看到bambam微微期待的眼神，他还是决定大方地告诉他，“但是不多喔，你要多少？”  
金有谦打算的是如果bambam要二十颗他就说自己只有十颗，这样一来他还能剩一半。反正碎星价格那么高，这个年轻的小鬼肯定买不起太多。

“要99颗。”  
bambam朝这个年轻的老板期待地眨了眨眼，不过在看到他惊讶的表情后神情又立马暗淡了下去。

“是有什么用途吗？要这么多碎星。”金有谦手肘支在柜台上撑着脑袋，“99颗碎星，可实在是价值不菲……”  
“嗯嗯我知道，”bambam打断了他的讲话，“所以老板有多少？”  
“我啊……”金有谦眼珠子转了转，“我现在只有二十颗，不过新一季的碎星马上……”

糟糕！居然说漏嘴了！  
金有谦立马站直了身子，整个人显出秘密被揭穿的窘迫。

“喔？老板有种植碎星吗？”bambam语气雀跃，好像发现了不得了的珍宝。  
“嗯，是啦，”金有谦不情愿地解释，“就一小片，产量很低的！”

“那老板可以帮我种99颗吗？就是……唔，老板现在在种的和之后会种的，都卖给我。”  
“小鬼，”金有谦突然凑到bambam面前，“你知道碎星一颗有多贵吗？99颗哦，你真的买得起吗？”  
“嗯嗯，”bambam小幅度地点点头，从包里掏出了一个巴掌大小的布袋，“用这个买，一定够了。”

布袋被打开的瞬间，一束温和的蓝色莹光便冒了出来，光束里还藏着很多细小的光颗粒。就像是，就像是一个微缩的银河。

“哇哦。”金有谦立马把眼睛贴到了近前仔细观看，“这是银河星吧！我还是第一次看到！”  
他抬起头来惊喜地看着bambam，眼里全是快要溢出来的不可思议。  
“嗯，”bambam把银河星用布袋重新包好，“用这个买，够的吧？老板。”

“这个嘛……”金有谦再次站直了身子，假装一本正经地托腮考虑了片刻，“够是够啦，不过有两个条件。”  
bambam被他突然伸到自己眼前的两根手指晃花了眼，迷糊地点了点头。  
“第一，这颗银河星要先放在我这里做抵押。”金有谦折下一根手指，“第二，你要留在我这里帮忙种植。”  
“诶？为什么？”bambam显然觉得对面这个老板好像在刁难他。  
“什么为什么！”金有谦佯装生气地收回手，“你不先交定金，我种出来之后你又不要了怎么办？再说，碎星那么难种，我白天要做生意，晚上还要照顾种植园，哪有功夫来管你这个小鬼的碎星！你不同意拉倒！”  
bambam抿着嘴思量了一会，觉得老板说的有道理，“好吧。”他把布袋小心翼翼地交到金有谦手上，“那就说好了喔！”

金有谦捧着无比珍贵的银河星，满心满眼都透露着欢喜，嘴上毫不在意地应付着，“嗯嗯嗯知道啦。”

*******

bambam在金有谦的院子里细心照料着那片小小的碎星。  
这件事有点累人，因为碎星种植起来实在是有点麻烦：温度要始终维持在27度，湿度不能超过30%不然会影响光泽，周围不能有其他星星的亮光的影响，喔，还必须要用牛奶浇灌。

金有谦早早地打了烊。  
他最近打烊得越来越早了，比起整天呆在忙碌的店铺里，他更喜欢呆在他的种植园里。喔，现在种植园里还多了一个小鬼，更加有趣了。

他回到种植园时bambam正伏在一桶牛奶上打盹。新一季的碎星已经快成熟了，bambam这个小鬼照料得很上心，这一季的碎星品质比他自己种得还要好。  
想到这里金有谦有点不服气，撅着嘴走上前去拍醒了bambam。

“喂小鬼，吃晚饭了。”  
bambam揉了揉眼睛，又顺了顺刚才被金有谦拍乱的头发。他在金有谦家里住了一段时间，越来越发现这个业内销量最好的老板其实是一个喜欢强装大人的小男孩。  
“你才是小鬼呢，”他嘟囔着跟着金有谦进了屋，“幼稚鬼老板。”

今天晚饭金有谦煮了糯米星疙瘩汤，放了两大勺糖和一大杯牛奶，bambam被甜得直吐舌头。  
“好甜。”bambam皱着脸，看着吃得津津有味的金有谦抱怨。  
“啊？甜吗？我觉得刚刚好，超好吃！”说完他还为了证明似的舀了一大勺塞进嘴里。  
“小孩子口味。”bambam白了他一眼，一小口一小口地嘬着汤。诶，好像喝多了还觉得有点好喝。

夜里金有谦在种植园的露台上找到了bambam，给他递了一杯奶茶，“喏，只加了一点点糖。”  
bambam捧过杯子深感怀疑地喝了一口，嗯，甜度刚刚好。

“喂，小鬼，”金有谦在他旁边坐下，视线循着bambam的方向也落到了那片碎星上，“你为什么要这么多碎星？”  
bambam低垂的睫毛闪动了一下，“因为妈妈需要。”  
金有谦侧过头来看着他，“妈……阿姨需要这么多碎星做什么，碎星不是用来……啊？难道是？”  
bambam蜷起双腿，手臂环绕过膝盖把自己抱成了一个团，“嗯对，我妈妈有失光症，需要服用大量的碎星才可以治疗。”  
金有谦趁着月色朝bambam的眼睛看过去。  
啊，确实比这个年纪该有的亮度要暗一点。  
金有谦又忍不住伸手揉了揉他的头发，“小鬼。”  
看来要多种一点才够啊。

*******

太阳暴风居然在一夜之间就从南海岸抵达了金有谦这片种植园。哦，还有整个小镇的其他种植园。

金有谦赶到种植园时几乎傻了眼。  
大大小小的星星，成熟的没成熟的，都弯折在地上，布满了划痕，连一星半点的光泽都没有了。

bambam的难过比金有谦的甚至还要强烈。对于这点金有谦很是生气。  
“喂！这是我的园子诶！你不要哭了，我也想哭！”  
“有谦呐，”bambam抽抽嗒嗒地指了指那片碎星残骸，“妈妈怎么办。”

金有谦突然觉得心上被人柔软地捶了一拳，心跳声顺着呼吸一路传到了耳膜。  
“砰砰。”

“小鬼，”他轻轻拍了拍bambam的肩膀，又上瘾似的把他搂在了怀里，“没事啦，再种不就好了。”  
“可是暴风再来怎么办，妈妈万一等不及了怎么办……”  
金有谦毫无经验地给抽噎的bambam顺着背，看着bambam发红的鼻尖他居然产生了十分诡异而不合时宜的，呃，保护欲？

于是他麻利地清扫了惨不忍睹的种植园，开辟出了一块更大的地方给bambam种碎星。  
“看，种子埋好啦。”

夜里金有谦辗转着难以成眠。他干脆坐起来，把枕边的银河星捧在手里看了一会。  
bambam的失光症也变严重了，不知道他自己有没有察觉到。这个小傻子，只知道他妈妈。啊，对了，失光症的遗传率有60%，他应该知道的吧。

整个星球患有失光症的人不多。一旦患上这个病，病人眼里的星星会随着病情的加重而越来越少，最后完全黯淡下去，再也无法感知星光。  
看不到光啊，那得是多痛苦的事情啊。

金有谦盯着蓝光荧荧的银河星看了会，然后把它小心翼翼地放回枕边。他打开抽屉从里面拿出了一个小盒子。  
“1，2，3……65，66，67。”  
盒子里放着他自己收藏的碎星，67颗，加上bambam住进来后收获的两季40颗，一共有107颗碎星。  
“这么多，够给他妈妈治病了吧。”

bambam又伏在浇灌碎星的牛奶桶上睡着了。金有谦偷摸揉了揉他的头发，然后才煞有介事地推醒了他。  
“喏，”他把小盒子递到他面前，“这里面有67颗碎星，加上你之前种的，已经够99颗啦！”  
“这个……”bambam犹豫着要不要伸手接过来，“给我了吗？”  
“嗯哼。”金有谦尾音有点向上翘，嘴角也跟着弯上去。  
“哇！真的吗？你怎么这么好！”bambam跳起来，双手扑腾到金有谦的肩膀上环住他，“我再也不说你幼稚鬼了！”  
“嗯嗯……”金有谦耳朵飞速变红了，然后才觉得不对劲，“什么？你这小鬼！你居然说我幼稚！”  
bambam笑着跳开，怀抱着装满碎星的小盒子，朝气急败坏的金有谦吐了吐舌头。

“过来，小鬼。”金有谦把脸色放下来，拗了一个好像很生气的表情。  
bambam有点担心是不是真的把他惹生气了，紧紧抱着小盒子不撒手，一步一步往前挪着。  
“快点！”金有谦伸长手臂将他捞了过来，“有条件的你知道吧！”  
“喔。”bambam被箍在他怀里动弹不得，脖颈处传来金有谦温热的鼻息。  
“第一，要一直呆在院子里把这67颗碎星种出来还给我，”金有谦又折下一根手指，“第二，要帮我打理种植园的其他星星，不可以偷懒，要种得和我一样好。”  
哇，要求好高，bambam心里想着。  
“你这家伙，”金有谦把bambam掰过来面对着自己，“你不留下来接着种碎星，你的失光症怎么办？”  
“我……”bambam眼角亮了一下，原本比别人暗了一截的眼睛也闪出了星星点点的亮光，“我知道啦。”

“知道就好。”金有谦又揉了一把他的头发，加了点力，把他的头发弄得有点乱，然后嘲笑着跳开了。  
“幼稚鬼！”bambam甩着脑袋把头发甩顺，随手扯过一颗地上的星星就朝金有谦扔去。

金有谦敏捷地接住了星星，又朝他招了招手，“小鬼，过来。”  
这次bambam很听话，雀跃地走了过去。  
“既然你刚才企图砸伤我，我决定改变主意。”  
“啊？”  
“你要一直呆在我的园子里种植星星才可以。”

“为什么？”  
“因为我生气啊。”金有谦梗着脖子说谎。  
“为什么？”bambam摇摇头。  
“因为，因为你种得好。”  
“为什么？”bambam睫毛颤动着盯着他。  
“因为我想你呆在这里。”金有谦小声说着。  
“啊，”bambam弯起笑眼，“因为你喜欢我。”  
“喂！你这小鬼！少自作多情了！”

**-完-**


	46. 第1001个世界末日

*******

第1001次和之前的九百多次也没什么太大的不同，也许最开始的几十次他们还会惊慌失措，但后来也就习惯了。

金有谦和bambam在跳上车前最后检查了一次两人后颈处的芯片，那个指甲盖大小的存储芯片闪着微妙的银光，示意着运作正常。

他们打算去K97火山口看日落——确切来说，是这个世界最后的日落，第二天不会再有太阳升起，哦，不会再有第二天了。K97火山是记在金有谦和bambam旅行List最后一行的地点，开车过去要十个小时，旅行List的前96个地点都被打上了利落的红勾，bambam心满意足地看着这份清单，思索片刻还是决定把它带在身边。

“我们得先去趟超市，”金有谦发动汽车后对bambam说，“抽纸不太够，只有半包了。”

bambam系好安全带，瞪了他一眼，“你休想再拉着我在车上来一发，我可不想在新世界醒来的时候发现自己还硬着，那体验非常、非常的不美妙！”

他说的是上次世界末日的时候，那次他们选定的地点是大峡谷，路程是这次的两倍远，于是他们提前了两天出发。那时金有谦的存储芯片有些不稳定，一路上金有谦都在紧张地絮絮叨叨。

“bambam啊，万一这回我的芯片没把我的记忆保存下来怎么办？那新世界里我就不记得你了……”

bambam开了四小时的车，已经累得要命，他敷衍地摸了摸金有谦的后颈，“没事的，我已经检查过一万遍了，只是有点发烫，正常反应，不要再自己吓自己了。”

“可是我很怕会不记得我们之间那么多美好的回忆……”金有谦抽抽搭搭地说着。

“不会的，就算你忘了我也还记得，我会去找你的。”bambam把手从他后颈撤出来转而握住金有谦的手。

“可我们已经一星期没做了，万一我醒来后不记得你，我会觉得好遗憾喔……”

这他妈是什么逻辑？

bambam咬了咬牙，猛地打方向盘把车开进了路边的荒地，他利落地解开安全带，把金有谦的座椅调后，然后翻身跨坐在他腿上。

“小骗子，”bambam狠狠地咬了金有谦的下嘴唇一口，“想做就直说，少给我扯一大堆乱七八糟的！”

“啊呀我是真的担心嘛！”金有谦面带着“计划成功”的微笑努力圆场，在bambam再次咬下来的瞬间把它变成了一个黏糊糊的亲吻。

事后他们发现他们带的抽纸连把两人身上擦拭干净都不够，更不要提清理被他们搞得一塌糊涂的车座。最后是bambam像只愤怒的小狮子一样把金有谦的衬衫外套扒了下来，在把两人擦拭清爽后又解决了又黏又冰的车座，后果是当晚金有谦冷得直哆嗦，bambam出于愧疚把车停在路边，两人爬到后座抱在一起取暖。

他们当然没去成大峡谷，因为那晚他们凑在一起抱了半宿，然后金有谦的双手开始蠢蠢欲动，提议要以“另一种方式”取暖。最后气喘吁吁的他们在睡梦中度过了世界末日，大峡谷的落日成了他们的旅行清单中唯一一个没画上勾的地方。

两人在争吵上回错过了大峡谷落日究竟是谁的错中到了超市。超市里有不少人在采购，因为今晚就是世界末日了，有不少人会像金有谦和bambam一样选择去一个景致不俗的地方等待这一时刻的到来。啤酒和零食区人满为患，金有谦和bambam凭着身高优势快速地把最后一扎啤酒和他们都很爱的玉米片抢到怀里，接着他们直奔生活用品区，bambam目瞪口呆地看着金有谦把一个十二连包的抽纸丢进了购物车。

“喂，小混蛋，先说好，我们今天时间有限，我是不可能跟你在车上玩那种让体温迅速升高的小游戏的。”之后他觉得威胁还不到位，又补充，“我可不想错过火山口的日落。”

金有谦抬起无辜的双眼，“嗯？你在说什么？这个抽纸在打一折，比那种三连包的还要划算诶！就算今天是世界末日也要精打细算好吗！”

bambam被他的有理有据说服了，一言不发地掏钱结账。

再度上路后bambam坐在副驾驶上，从购物袋里掏出一盒果冻叼在嘴里吸着，他看着沿路飞速后窜的风景，没头没尾地问了句，“嘿，在这个世界里，你最喜欢的是什么？”

金有谦转头，正巧撞上bambam看着他的视线。bambam的眼睛他总也看不腻，有时候他甚至觉得bambam的眼睛有一种扰人心智的魔法，那种让他看上一眼后就心甘情愿地追随他共度余生的魔法。

“这个世界啊，”金有谦回过头来看路，“有很多啊，月球遗址很美，海底的古老王国很神秘，喔那个不知道多少亿年前的文艺复兴画展！太震撼了！”

“不喜欢那个M20星系留下的雕塑群吗？”

“噢那个也喜欢，但是那里面有的雕像有点可怕……”金有谦侧过头来朝bambam努努嘴，“我也要果冻，树莓味的。”

bambam埋头翻找了一会，然后拧开盖子塞进金有谦嘴里，“小孩子口味。”

金有谦心满意足地吸了一大口，然后瞥了一眼bambam嘴里的果冻包装，“噢，芦荟味有很成熟吗？”

bambam回以他一记肘击。

中午的时候他们正好开车经过一个小镇，于是他们拐进去，随便找了一家餐馆坐下。这似乎是一间严格素食主义的餐馆，菜单上全都是令人头痛的甘蓝、花椰菜、鹰嘴豆……金有谦勉强点了一份番茄罗勒意面，这是他能找到的相对而言能填饱肚子而不太像是在吃草的食物，bambam尝试了藜麦沙拉，他总是对这些新奇的玩意儿跃跃欲试。

在把那些圆圆的小颗粒塞进嘴里后bambam惊喜地瞪大了眼睛，然后他迅速塞了一勺到金有谦嘴里。

“老天，一定要到世界末日这天我才能发现这么有趣的食物吗？”bambam懊恼地说着，“我要把它记好了，在新世界的第一天我就要去找它。”

金有谦受不了这圆圆的似乎在口腔里跳动的食物，心里默默地想着：新世界我们需不需要食物还不知道呐！然后他接着往嘴里塞意面，并不断回忆刚才在超市有没有买足够多的零食。

bambam挑了一根意面塞进嘴里，满意地点点头，金有谦对此心中警铃大作，“你不会到新世界后变成一个素食主义者吧……”

bambam朝他挑眉，“放心小可爱，为了照顾你的宝宝口味，我是不会放弃美妙的肉类的。”

金有谦放下心来。只要不让他天天吃草，宝宝口味就宝宝口味嘛！他把剩了三分之一的意面推到一边，喝着水看着bambam开心地解决他的“新欢”。bambam总是他们两个中更显成熟的那一个，比如bambam能接受很重很呛的菜式，而金有谦就更偏爱甜食。不过口味这东西也没办法用成熟不成熟来界定啦。金有谦想到这里又突然窃喜起来：反正bambam和我在一起呢！管他成熟还是幼稚，他是我的！

*******

下午换bambam开车，金有谦坐在副驾驶上埋头在购物袋里翻找零食。整个超市最后两包玉米片被手长的他捞来了，他本来想留着到火山口就着啤酒吃，但他现在实在有点饿。

bambam瞄了他一眼，意有所指地咳嗽了一声，金有谦立马把一片玉米片送到他嘴边，bambam勾了勾唇角，满意地一口咬住。

这种膨化食品总是很咸，但吃一口之后又没办法停下来，于是金有谦就自然而然地自己吃一片之后喂bambam一片。这让他想起了很久之前他们之间的一次争吵，也是关于玉米片的。

那时候金有谦和bambam刚在一起没多久，磨合期很讨厌，生活里哪怕是进门先迈左右脚这种事都可以引发一段关于“你生活态度有问题”的争吵。于是他们开始为“金有谦为什么不把吃不完的玉米片的袋子扎紧”而开始了第不知道几回的争吵。

“你居然还记得！”bambam头也不回地笑骂他，“那都是几百个世界之前的事了吧！”

金有谦小声嘟囔了一句“你不也记得嘛”，然后伸手摸了摸bambam后颈的芯片，“一切都要感谢科技咯。”

bambam缩了缩脖子，“把手拿开，你手上全是玉米片的渣！”接着他的思绪就不受控地回到了那个时候，“你那时候为了跟我争，非要说不扎紧口袋有点受潮的玉米片也很好吃，你简直就是一个嘴犟的三岁小男孩。”

“你还说祝我的老二和软了的玉米片一样！”金有谦反驳，“这类比根本没道理！”

bambam大笑起来，“谁吵架的时候还管逻辑啊，气势到就够了。”

“也是，”金有谦哼唧两声，“你那时候确实把我唬住了。”

“但你到最后也没改啊！”

倔强的三岁小男孩金有谦的确到现在也坚持不扎紧膨化食品的袋子，而bambam和他所做的相互妥协就是每次都把一整包都吃光。

你看，我们还是有很不一样的地方，但是我们都学会了向对方妥协。金有谦把最后一片玉米片喂给bambam，看着他伸出舌头来舔了舔嘴唇，心里不受控地想着，因为那是bambam，他爱的人，所以没关系，强忍油腻吃完一整包膨化食品没关系，陪他吃呛出眼泪来的食物没关系，金有谦想，就算新世界里bambam变成了素食主义也没关系，他会喝着巧克力奶昔陪他咽下那些圆圆的藜麦的。

*******

他们最后到达了K97火山口。还是有不少的人选择了这个地方看日落，他们选了个不太拥挤的地方，bambam把车停好，金有谦把啤酒零食全部抱出来，两人就这么席地而坐。

天色慢慢变了，太阳在向这个世界做最后的告别。

“我觉得太阳是树莓味的。”金有谦没头没脑地突然说。

“长大点，小男孩，”bambam摸了摸他的头发，“不是所有浆果色都是树莓味。”他指的是现在的天空，是浓郁的浆果色，几乎能闻到酸甜气味的那种浓郁。

金有谦没有接话，打开啤酒递给bambam，两人沉默地喝了一会，沉默到bambam几乎在想，是不是这次的末日就真的要这么平静地度过了，要知道前1000次金有谦总是要搞出点小插曲来——好吧有时候他自己也搞出来过，不过这无所谓。

“有时候我觉得，有了这枚芯片之后，世界末日就不再是世界末日了。”bambam说，“反正醒来后记忆还在延续，只是换了一个新的世界而已。”

“但是新的世界总是不一样的，还记得有一次我们醒来后新世界只剩下海洋了吗？”金有谦说，“太可怕了，只能一直泡在水里，还好那次世界末日来得非常快，不然我真的会觉得我是一条鱼。”

“你那时候还在担心芯片会不会因为进水而坏掉，太好笑了。”bambam总是忘不了打趣他。

“嘿！那是合理的怀疑，那时候科技还没有现在这么成熟！”

“对呀，”bambam朝他展开一个微笑，“就跟你一样。”

金有谦赌气地推了推bambam的胳膊，结果把手里的啤酒撒了bambam一身。

果然，怎么可能平静地度过末日呢？bambam想。

金有谦以一折价格买下的十二连包的抽纸在此刻派上了用场，他手忙脚乱地给bambam吸干衣服上的啤酒，恨不得把他全身贴满白色的抽纸。

“嘿，没事的，”bambam拍了拍他的手臂，“没翻到那么多啦。”

金有谦摇了摇头，“我可不想你带着一身酒气在新世界醒来。”

“干嘛？嫌弃吗？”

“不是，会让我想要立刻吻你。”金有谦脸不红心不跳地说着情话，突然在bambam的口袋住停住了手，“这是什么？”

一张薄薄的纸被翻出来，洇上了一些酒渍，纸上密密麻麻地写着字，最上方写着：金有谦和bambam的第1000个世界旅行清单。

清单上列了97个地方，月球遗址、海底王国、文艺复兴画展、M20星系雕塑群……最后一行写着K97火山口，金有谦掏出随身带着的笔，在上面画上一个勾。

“好啦，第1000个世界的清单也结束啦！”bambam心满意足地靠在金有谦身边。

金有谦突然握住他的双臂让两人面对面，接着他缓缓开口：“那么，我的bambam，你愿意与我共度第1001个世界吗？”

bambam觉得胸腔中像是打翻了一瓶酒，他眼睛明亮地望着金有谦，在嘴唇相贴之前回应：“好呀。”

浆果色的天变成了更深的葡萄紫。

bambam想，金有谦这个小孩肯定又要说太阳尝起来是葡萄味了。

而金有谦想的是，bambam尝起来好甜。

葡萄味的太阳最终落下了，金有谦和bambam感受到心跳渐渐变缓，只是他们都不在意。

因为醒过来后他们会在第1001个世界继续相爱。

对，相爱，就是那种，有你在，世界末日也不过是个很漂亮的风景罢了。

**-完-**


	47. 四玫瑰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 金有谦的战地日记

**扉页**

_**这是金有谦记录战中生活日常的日记本。** _

**第1天**

很多人问我为什么战地记者要来参加他们的民兵组织，尤其是一个来自隔壁星系的战地记者。B星系的人热爱聊天，我好不容易才等到上前攀谈的人散去才得以在酒吧的角落安静地呆上一会，好好考虑之后的工作安排。

我的思路很快被打断，因为当时走进来一个人。

现在回忆起来我还是能记起他进门时的每个细节。

他推门的动作干脆利落，身形像豹子一样流畅而优雅，他扬着头，一头亮眼的红发梳在脑后，吸引了酒吧里所有人的目光。好像所有人都认识他，他也认识所有人，他与人打招呼时咧着嘴角，露出一两颗牙齿，洒脱的微笑似乎比他的红发还要耀眼一些。

他很快落座，在与我隔了三张桌子的地方。他抬手要酒时看向了我（我不确定他看的是不是我，总之是这个方向），几秒种后他移开视线，与三个穿着民兵制服的人聊起天来，我这才注意到他也身穿B星系民兵部队的制服（这个星系的民兵组织颇为青涩，连制服都是相同颜色的布料勉强凑成的一套）。可能是他太过引人瞩目，那身陈旧的青黑色制服居然被他穿得意气风发。

我的工作思路难以继续，因为我总是不由自主地看向他。于是我决定先来住所休息一下，写完这篇日记我就打算去睡一觉。

喔对了，明天一定要打听到他的名字。

**第4天**

不敢相信已经过了三天。上回写完日记我倒头就睡，还没能把一个梦完整地做完就被人喊醒，接着就被浑浑噩噩地带到了训练场（说是训练场其实就是一块废弃了的地面停车场）。B星系的民兵组织相当业余，几乎没人有使用武器的经验，大部分人甚至见也没见过。我在我的家乡K星系曾接受过一段时间的军事训练，对此还勉强能应付得过来。

训练一直到刚才才结束，我在回来的路上满心想着要立刻洗澡睡觉，但是看到这本日记本后我又突然有了强烈的记录的欲望。

他叫bambam。

想要知道他的名字太容易了。

不，我不是想要表达我消息来源广泛。只是他实在是名声在外，只要有他出现的地方总能听到有人在低声谈论着他。

我是从教官那里确定了他的名字叫bambam（之前听身旁的人议论时我总不相信他确实叫这个名字）。我与他编在同一队，他似乎一点也不惧怕教官，脸上总是挂着笑容，站姿优雅挺拔，学习速度非常惊人。

民兵组织没有足够的新型武器储备，所以大家学习的还是老式的枪械。bambam没多久便把使用熟练的老式机枪扔到一边，大声喊着：“嘿！我们没有新式一点的武器吗！用这个旧东西上战场还不如用我的军刀！”

教官气急败坏地把机枪捡起来，狠狠训了他一顿，罚他在训练结束后绕训练场跑十圈。

我本来还打算训练结束后找他喝酒聊一会天，这样一来我也不好强行留下等他跑完，那就显得有些目的不纯了，于是我就先回到住所来，希望明天还能见到他。

刚才班克罗夫来找我下去喝酒，班克罗夫是个非常热情的当地人，也一直都在帮助我添置生活用品，我推脱不过，只好草草洗了澡跟他下去。

只不过两杯酒下肚班克罗夫就抛弃了我跟着一个姑娘去舞池那喝酒去了，我正打算结了酒钱回去接着补完日记，酒吧的门突然被推开。

一头张扬的红发首先闯进我的视线，紧接着是一张神采奕奕的脸。

bambam显然是一罚跑完就来了这里，他的上衣被汗水浸湿，鬓角处也挂着汗珠。他直冲吧台要了酒，然后端着酒杯四处看着。

我当时突然有一种期待的感觉，因为这天酒吧人满为患，只有我那里空出了一个位子（其实是班克罗夫的位子，不过我想他应该也不会再回来了）。

很快我看到bambam正朝着我走来，我下意识握紧了酒杯，希望我没表现得太不自然。

“你是那个K星系来的记者对吧？”

这是他与我说的第一句话，我点点头，觉得他紧接着就要开始问我所有人都问过的问题——你为什么要来参加民兵部队——之类的，我甚至在心中已经整理好了答案，像是“啊因为这里最贴近人们生活”啦，或是“哦因为我没有资格去参加正规部队”啦这种答案。

可是这位bambam，他仰头灌了一大口酒后就懒懒地靠在桌边不说话，他眼神有些不对焦地看着我，我猜他应该是太累了，刚才也只不过是客气的打招呼而已。

过了几分钟后他又突然开口，他说：“喔，你们K星系的人都长得和你一样好看吗？”

我发誓我当时很努力地想要装作正常，但我确信我一定是很丢人地脸红了。

我试图用咳嗽掩饰脸上不自然的色彩，然后看到bambam朝我伸出一只手。

他对我说：“嘿，我叫bambam。”

我慌忙握住他，“你好，我叫金有谦。”

bambam的手带着冰酒杯壁的水珠，因此让人感觉微凉湿润，这就是他给我留下的第一个有触感的印象了。

他让我的心脏觉得微凉而湿润。

**第5天**

我与bambam的交集似乎通过昨天的握手变多了。

今天一早就有人在敲门，我起先以为是班克罗夫，昨天他酒喝到一半不告而别后觉得很不好意思，当晚又来我的住处找我，我当然不会生他的气（毕竟托他的福我认识了bambam），于是我们成了不错的朋友。

我圾着拖鞋顶着乱糟糟的头发去开门，却发现站在门口的是bambam！

我当即瞪大了眼睛，随后注意到他肩上背着一个挎包，松松散散地倚着门框站着。

他朝我微笑，说：“早上好！”

我挣扎着想要把头发捋顺，然后尴尬地将他迎进来。

狼狈地洗漱整理完后我才想起来今天我们要赶往北边驻守边境。我走出梳洗室正犹豫该不该为他准备一份早餐时，却惊讶的发现我的餐桌上已经多出了一盘黄油吐司和一个煎蛋，bambam手里端着两杯橙汁转过身来，极其自然地坐下了。

他说：“我觉得你会来不及，所以你现在过来吃饭，然后你要收拾东西。”

他把手里的橙汁一饮而尽，然后朝我挑了挑眉毛，我抓抓头发坐下，享受了一顿非常美妙的早餐。

很快我们开始整理行李。我的东西很少，只有几件衣服加上发的两套制服，三本记事本（这是其中一本），还有各类证件和流通货币。

我终于得意非常体面地做完一件事，背上背包打算出发时却被bambam一把拉住。

他叹了口气，拉开他的挎包，朝我扔来一件衣服。我手忙脚乱地接住，发现是一件很厚实的夹克。

bambam若无其事地拉好挎包背上，然后解释说：“北边晚上会很冷，我猜到你没有厚实的衣服，所以拿了一件我哥的来。不用谢。”他朝我俏皮地眨了两下眼。

（我想要尽我所能将bambam的话复述出来，因为我实在是喜欢他说话时的语气与表情，他声音不像他的红发那样张扬，反而有些温和软糯，但又时刻透着精怪与调皮，搭配他说话时略微弯起的眼角，让我想要记下来时时回忆。）

直到到达北方边境我都没有问出口为什么今早是他来叫我，我潜意识里觉得我目前还得不到令人满意的答案，依bambam的性格（对，我现在有些熟悉他的性格了，就是那种看起来洒脱强硬但其实非常缜密柔软的性格），我大概会得到的答案是“因为我超级好心喔！”或者干脆就是一个令人摸不清头脑的漂亮微笑。

晚上营地分房，本来班克罗夫已经决定好如果没人愿意与我这个“外乡人”合住的话那就他来，毕竟他是一个“非常靠谱的好兄弟”，不过后来bambam抱着他的挎包和分发的军需用品挤进了我的房间，把班克罗夫推出门的理由是“啊因为我想要多了解一下K星系”。

我反正是感受不到这理由有什么说服力，不过心里还是有点窃喜。

只是记日记有点不方便，bambam进去洗漱差不多有10分多钟，我猜他快出来了，我得赶快翻开我另一本工作笔记本来装装样子。

**第7天**

昨天和今天白天一直在训练，就今晚稍微有点能记日记的时间。前线的战事紧张，昨天半夜轮到我放哨，我穿着bambam给我的厚夹克还是冻得瑟瑟发抖，只好抱着枪缩进衣服里。

bambam的出现让我惊喜，我问他你怎么不去睡觉，下个点才轮到你放哨，他回答我说：“睡不着，干脆出来清醒一下。”

说罢他往我手里塞了一个扁扁的罐子，看上去里面装着某种烈酒，他挑起下巴示意我尝一口，“在嘴里多含一会再咽下去，能驱寒。”他这样说。

我照他说的喝了一小口，口腔到喉咙到胃都被辣得不行，我呛了两声，身子却开始如bambam所说暖了起来。

我问他这是什么酒，他告诉我这酒叫“四玫瑰”，我点点头，又喝了一小口。

bambam从我手中夺过酒瓶自己也灌了一口，我的目光从瓶口滑到他的嘴唇再滑到他上下滚动的喉结，直到他转头看我我才不好意思地挪回视线。

大概是酒精的作用，我突然开口问他为什么来参加民兵组织。bambam笑着反问我“为什么不呢？我身体健康，体格比一般人还要好一些，学东西也很快，为什么不能参加？”

我赶紧重述我的意思，我说“你不怕战争会威胁到你的生命吗？”

bambam看了我一会，又转头把视线投在前方层层雾气中，过了一会他说：“怕啊！当然怕！但这就是打仗啊，他妈的，哪有打仗不死人的。”

我陪着他沉默了一会。

我意识到，bambam是真实的。

他不是我以前那些战地报道中符号化的士兵，他勇敢坚定，他聪明好胜，但他也痛恨惧怕战争，他内里柔软而优雅，他活生生地存在着，以这样一具复杂优美的形态走进我的生活中。

我以战地记者的身份经历目睹过许多战争，我把战争看做一个可剖析的对象来看待，我分析战争对经济的影响、对家庭的损害，考虑人们对它的痛恨，我却从未惧怕战争。

我想，这是我工作的一部分。

但在那段沉默中，我突然害怕起战争来。

我望着在夜色中bambam那红得像玫瑰的头发，突然意识到，那些流血牺牲、阴谋计策都是活生生的，它们像蝴蝶效应一样在每个人的生活中刮起了一阵飓风，包括bambam的，包括我的。

战争是一把死神的镰刀。

我从他手中把酒瓶拿来灌了一口，这一回我喝得太猛，差点呛出眼泪，bambam转头笑望着我，他眼神明亮，鼻尖在月光下显得通红。

我第一次萌生了想要吻他的念头。

**第18天**

这几天一直在重复着训练、放哨的活动，偶尔会有几个想要偷偷越过边防的敌军需要我们真刀实枪地打上一回。

上篇日记过后两天我的肩胛骨被弹片擦了一道口子，不深不浅，但每天都得去临时搭建的医院换药，后来我实在懒得过去，就连哄带骗地问护士要来了药棉药酒打算自己回去换。显然我高估了自己，伤口的位置无论如何也没办法自己缠绕绷带，两天前bambam放哨回来看见我正把自己上半身扭成一段麻花似的换药，立马就笑了出来，他外套都没脱就跑来接手了我手上的绷带，利落地帮我包扎伤口。

他离我很近，我能闻见他鼻息中“四玫瑰”的味道，他的指腹偶尔擦过我的脖子，弄得我痒痒的。之后他拍拍我的伤口说“好了”，我看到镜子里的绷带缠绕的干净利落，丝毫不输医院里的护士，顿时心里生出一阵难以言说的喜悦来。

之后我的换药任务就落到了bambam手上。

bambam才帮我换完纱布，现在在洗澡，我正好抓到时间来写一写日记。

刚才他问我：“你以前做战地记者的时候受过伤吗？”

我回他“当然”，不过受伤程度跟这个差不多，当然后半句我没说出来。

他又接着问：“当战地记者不害怕？”

我说“还行，我做的工作不算危险”。

然后我们在镜中沉默地四目相对，他似笑非笑地望着我，我的心跳莫名加快，胸口有一些话呼之欲出。

大概是bambam鼻息中的酒味让我的“害羞神经”暂时麻痹了，我喉咙颤抖地开口对他说：“但我至少遇到了你。”

我心里有百分之五十的信心认为bambam与我想的一样，但剩下的那百分之五十让我非常慌张。

我的告白太突然吗？太隐晦吗？他会因此疏远我吗？

我什么也不知道，只能坠着一颗心在这本子上倾诉。

啊bambam好像要出来了，

**第33天**

战事突然紧张起来，我们连着几天没能好好睡上一觉，队伍里充满了咒骂声。

军需品迟迟没有运来，我们吃了好几天的罐头，现在看到罐头就想吐，班克罗夫说如果敌人是圆柱形的，他现在能一个宰十个。

说到班克罗夫，他受伤了，挺严重的，右手小臂被炸断，可能要截肢。当时我就在他几米开外的另一个战壕，炸弹扔过来的时候我们迅速趴下，接着就是班克的惨叫声。

我和bambam常去看他，给他带些军营里吃不到的小零食，为此他在病床上用他完好的那只手紧紧攥着我，故作夸张地对我说“你他妈真是我最好的兄弟”。

啊对了！我和bambam在一起了！

获知我那百分之五十的信心没有出错之后战事就陡然严峻起来，以致我一直没找到时间把这事写下来。

那天晚上轮到我放哨，我依旧哆哆嗦嗦地抱着枪，脑子里一边数着时间一边思考工作，还有很多时候在想着bambam。

这对我来说不是什么难以启齿的事。怀着期待的心情去喜欢一个人，是非常非常珍贵的一件事。

没多久bambam晃晃悠悠地找到我，在我旁边坐下。

我们窝在一处战壕中避风，他把酒瓶塞给我，我喝上一口后又默契地传给他。

我们俩随意地聊着天，骂战争，骂罐头食品，骂老式机枪，总之把能骂的都骂了一遍。

后来bambam突然往我手心里塞了个东西，我打开发现是一颗用锡箔纸包着的巧克力。

我惊讶地问他是哪来的，他漫不经心地耸耸肩，说是家人给他寄来的，他用手肘杵了杵我的腰，说，“快点吃，我可是好不容易省下来的。”

见我依旧没动，他又开口补充，“庆祝你这个病号终于康复。”

我当时一定是笑得异常开心，因为我看到bambam也跟着笑了。

我珍惜地拨开糖纸，那颗圆圆的、棕褐色的巧克力就躺在我手心。

我问他“你不吃吗”？

他瞪了我一眼，说“你他妈的能不能别跟个姑娘似的，想吃就吃不吃拉倒。”说着他就作势要来抢。我一把把它塞进嘴里，故意幼稚地嚼得很夸张，他笑骂了我一句，我笑得更开心了。

我真的感到很开心，胸腔里像是翻了一瓶“四玫瑰”，我突然鼓起勇气问他：“你还想不想吃？”

bambam说“你都吃完了还问我？”

我摇摇头，伸手捉住他的下巴，轻轻凑上他的嘴唇。

他没有躲开我，这让我感到欣喜。

嘴唇的触感微凉，带着酒气和苦涩甜腻的巧克力味，这个吻绝对不算完美，毕竟我们还窝在一个寒风刺骨的战壕里，但我还是要把这个吻珍藏在心里。

那是我们的第一个吻，它产生于战争中，它将在我今后的记忆里染上火药与尘土的味道。

**第97天**

bambam这个混蛋！

今天凌晨有一队人想要偷偷越过边防，那时候正赶上bambam放哨，我陪了他前半程，后来他把我赶回去睡觉，然后他就不顾性命地把脑袋凑别人的枪口上去了！

那多危险啊！就差几厘米他的心脏就要被洞穿了！

我现在在病床边，根本不敢看他的伤口。刚才医生过来说没有大问题了，只需要等他醒过来。

我不喜欢这个结果。

我想要他立刻醒过来。

但他还是安静地躺着，红发搭在额前，嘴角有淡下去的血痕。

我知道我不能怪他，事情发生得突然，他根本来不及去通报。他勇敢理智，但还是不得不拿胸膛去挡子弹。

我恨战争。

我也惧怕战争。

因为我现在不是一个战地记者，我是一名士兵，我拥有爱人、战友和兄弟，我成为了战争的一部分。

**第1000天（瞎扯的，这本子压根没有1000页）**

不知道金有谦这个小傻子什么时候能写到这一页呢？

好吧，偷偷翻你日记是不对啦，不过谁让你那天趴在我病床边睡着了呢！

嘿，如果你看到这一页的话，我得说明一下，这是我在身体恢复之后一周写的，趁着你去寄稿的时候。

你问我怕不怕战争，我本来想嘴硬地说“一点也不怕”，因为那样会显得我很酷。不过我又想，酷有什么用，在这里有谁能酷得过金有谦呢？

拜托！战地记者诶！还是自愿加入了民兵部队的战地记者！

有多少人会这样做啊？

以前我看书看报，总能看到那些战地记者写的东西，我讨厌那些，因为那不真实。战争不是那样的，战士打仗，记者摇旗呐喊，除了短暂的宣传旅行外从未接近过前线战壕。那些文字比军营的罐头还要让人觉得不适。

当我第一次听说我们这里来了一个K星系的战地记者时，我以为有人在说笑话，我想，谁会大老远地跑来送命啊！就为了写报道吗！

后来我真的就看见了你，一个人坐在拥挤的酒吧里，你盯着我看，我知道，我总是引人注目。

嘿，你的男朋友就是这么的优秀！

我打算靠近你，这话写起来有些别扭。总之我起先对你有十分的兴趣。你的日记里大多是我，但你不知道你在我、在班克、在兄弟们的眼里是怎样的。

我来告诉你。

大家都很敬佩你。觉得你是这个宇宙里最他妈酷的战地记者了。

起先我们都认为你只是做些表面工作，但你的表现实在让人惊讶。

你对武器的熟练程度，对战事的分析，都让我们觉得你他妈该去做一个军官。

你受了很多伤，我一清二楚，虽然不及我上次那么严重，但你每次换药都是我来的，我对你的受伤程度再清楚不过了。

所以你喊我混蛋，那你也是个混蛋。

如果你觉得不公平，那就来比比谁身上的疤痕更多。

不敢相信你居然把那天晚上的事这么详细地记下来了，不愧是写书的人。

好吧我承认在感情问题面前我有点害羞，不过你也这么说自己了，所以我们打平。

那个吻很好，非常好。

虽然那里是战壕，冷风刮得我鼻子都快掉了，但那个吻还是最好的，没有比那个更好的第一个吻了。

我很幸运我们都足够勇敢，也足够相爱，我想我们干脆忘记这该死的战争好了，忘记视野的维度，恢弘的万物，忘记令人恐惧的死亡。还记得你跟我讲过的那个1001个世界末日的传说吗？我想，我们干脆就在这场战争中做一次末日的浪漫主义者好了！

嘿，战争结束后你想干什么？

**第1001天**

小混蛋我翻到这一页了。

现在战争结束了，我们什么时候去看家具？新房子还没布置好呢！我实在没有力气再写日记啦！

**-完-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *“四玫瑰”是一个威士忌的牌子


	48. 大象旅馆

*******

就像是宇宙中散落的无数旅馆一样，我在这个地方呆了数亿万年，愚蠢的科学家们喜欢把我叫做“坐标”，用他们的话来说，我是宇宙中一个代表着“0”的时间坐标，从我这个“坐标”开始，时间向无数方向分散，通向无数不同的未来，所以我在科学上的学名叫做 _ **“零时间坐标”**_ 。

这些科学家们天生缺乏浪漫细胞，任凭我怎么解释他们也不相信我其实是一间旅馆，讲点道理，我是一间非常优秀的旅馆，我还有个名字，叫“大象旅馆”。

这个名字没什么特殊的含义，只是我想叫这个名字，嘿，我就是这间旅馆，我想叫什么就叫什么好吗？

*******

今天有两个客人来我这里，两个年轻人，都高挑精瘦，推门进来的时候我险些以为他们是在秀场上迷路的模特。我接待过不少好看的客人，但这两位绝对能在排行榜上占据非常靠前的席位。

我面带微笑地出现在接待台影像中——不，不是因为他们长相过于英俊我才如此友善，我的专业素养一向很高——他们也朝我微笑，很配合地递上身份证明，一个叫金有谦，一个叫bambam，经过一番询问后我了解了他们来访的目的。

他们是一对结婚快两年的伴侣，同时也是两个优秀的特工——隶属不同组织。

冷静点，我起初也觉得这很像朱莉和皮特的史密斯夫妇，我甚至想朝他们大喊：“嘿！快回到你们的房子里！你们只需要打一架再来一发就好啦！没必要来我这里！你们两个借着吵架名义秀恩爱的讨厌鬼！”

不过事情并不是我想的那样，可以说，这两位的情况与史密斯夫妇正相反。

刚才我说了，他们是两位特工。事实上，他们是两位非常优秀的特工，来到大象旅馆也是他们正在执行的任务的一部分。他们需要回到两人相遇的零时间——也就是即将相遇而未相遇的的时间坐标——然后救下一位在他们现在所处的时间线上不幸去世的生化博士。

通常我不会与顾客多说些什么，但是这两位我实在很喜欢，于是我提醒他们，回到零时间坐标，带着新的任务指示，那就等于进入了另一条时间线，他们有可能不会再相遇，不会再相爱，不会再结婚。

“你们真的想好了吗？这个任务有可能会让你们分离喔。”我小心翼翼地开口。

他们微笑着跟我点头，我看到金有谦紧紧握着bambam的手，指间有一个银环闪着，那应该是他们的婚戒了。

“我们有办法。”bambam对我说。

你们能有什么办法，我默默想着，开启另一条时间线就是另一种未来走向，这里可没有什么记忆芯片出售。

不过我没说出来，只是沉默地给他们打开了坐标的大门，按照他们的要求设置好了在零时间的“新”任务说明。

他们留下了三倍的小费。

真是善良可爱的一对。我目送着他们没入门内，祈祷他们在那条时间线上仍然能相爱。

*******

过后我打开了一面悬屏，看到两人已经安全地到达了零时间坐标。先声明，我可没有什么窥探顾客隐私的癖好，我只是需要确保顾客的安全以及判定他们是否有混乱时间线的嫌疑。

总之我坐在屏幕前，紧张地盯着画面。

画面中是一间装潢相当奢华的房间，有轻微的乐声和交谈声在门外响起，我判断这栋房子正在举行什么见鬼的、资本主义的宴会。

厚重的房门突然被悄悄推开了一条缝，然后我看到bambam侧身挤进来，他小心翼翼地关上门，四处张望了一下，很显然这不是他的房间，接着他的目光落在床边一个巨大的衣柜上，他本来还在犹豫，下一秒却突然全身绷紧，稍稍将头朝门口偏了一下后便匆匆躲进了那个衣柜中。

我想应该是有什么人要进来了，于是屏息等待着。

果然房门又被推开，同样是一条门缝，一条长腿挤进来，接着是一张非常眼熟的脸——金有谦进门的方式与bambam如出一辙，他也很快关上门，环顾四周后开始向床边的衣柜走去。

我被即将要发生的事惊呆了——这才过了两分多钟，这两位已经要相遇了！

我颇为激动地接着看下去，金有谦拉开衣柜，还未看清里面的构造就被一双手——显然是bambam的手——捂住了嘴巴然后被塞进了衣柜。

金有谦凭着特工的本能立刻将一个迷你的电棒抵在对方的脖颈处，然后被同样是特工的bambam灵活躲过，他死死按住金有谦下一步动作，两人眼神交换了几秒钟，我甚至觉得我看到了他们之间闪过的火花和有如实质的荷尔蒙。

很快他们都冷静下来，安静地躲在衣柜中。

房门再度被推开，这次进来的人显然是房间的主人，他们——我是指一位优雅迷人的女士和一位相对而言更加年轻的男士——几乎来不及把门关好就吻作一团，男士的西装外套被胡乱地扯下，女士精致的晚礼服也变得皱皱巴巴的。他们分开了几乎黏在一起的嘴唇，这时我才看清楚，那位迷人的女士就是金有谦和bambam需要在此次任务中救下的生化博士，她姓劳伦斯，我记得。

我对他们上一次的任务略有耳闻，那位年轻的男士——他应该是叫阿德里安——是某个组织派来窃取劳伦斯研究成果的人，金有谦的任务是阻止阿德里安，而bambam的任务则是确保劳伦斯和她的研究的安全。上一回的任务出了些岔子，劳伦斯的研究成果保住了，但劳伦斯本人因为混战而不幸身亡，因此导致了两年后她的研究成果仍未被破译出来。

正在我回忆的当口，房间中的局势陡然紧张起来。

名叫阿德里安的年轻人显然非常细致谨慎，他在将怀中的劳伦斯缓缓放倒在床上的过程中还抽空检查了一下四周，以防有什么陷阱在等着他。

他的注意力很快被床边那个巨大的衣柜吸引，于是他假借脱衣服的名义直起身来走到衣柜门口。

我立刻感到一阵窒息的慌张。我想柜子里的金有谦和bambam也是如此，黑暗中我甚至清楚地看到了他们不动声色地做好了防御准备。

阿德里安疑心越发重起来，他紧皱着眉头，小心翼翼地拉开衣柜门，之前从未谋面的金有谦和bambam此刻对视一眼，同时破门而出，将没有准备的阿德里安率先推倒在地。

训练有素的阿德里安立刻站起身来，而对此一无所知的劳伦斯博士丢失了先前的优雅迷人，正一边扯过床单盖住自己一边惊声尖叫。

金有谦被她吵得有些头晕，转头对bambam说，“嘿，能让你的任务安静会吗？我可不想等一会在这里被底下的宾客团团围住来一场R级直播。”

bambam没等他说完就已经冲到了博士床边，把床单往她身上随意一裹，随即将她拦腰抱起塞进了边上的衣柜。

他的动作流畅优雅一气呵成，金有谦不由得有些看呆，bambam做完一系列动作后朝他眨了下眼睛，“看好你的任务。”

到此为止我已经不太关心他们的任务能否顺利完成，只是刚才那一眼，我就仿佛看透了他们未来的走向——无非就是两个人到处滚得乱七八糟然后结婚在自己的房子里滚得乱七八糟而已。

想到这我不禁生出一种我站的cp稳如磐石的自豪感。

被忽视的“反派”阿德里安在两人的眉来眼去中感到一阵屈辱，于是他动作狠厉地朝金有谦扑去，金有谦还沉浸在对bambam刚才一系列动作的赞叹之中，堪堪挡下袭来的一击，脚步一虚朝后退了几步，正好撞在了身后的衣柜上，又引的劳伦斯博士一阵尖叫。

bambam眼神凌厉地扫过他，警告他专心一点，金有谦这才调整好状态，一面抵挡阿德里安的进攻一面掩护bambam在房间中翻找博士的研究资料。

他们像是配合多年的默契搭档，总能及时精准地给对方协助。bambam在壁灯下方摸到一个暗格，打开后一个小巧的保险柜呈现在三人面前。

“密码……”bambam皱眉，回身望向紧闭着的衣柜。

事情变得有些棘手，如果他跑到衣柜处探听到密码，那很有可能在这期间阿德里安就已经能拿到保险箱。

“嘿帅哥，你得帮我拖住他一会。”我听到bambam的语气中有一丝撒娇的味道。

金有谦正费力死死锁住阿德里安的双腿，他喘着气回应，“不然你觉得我现在在干什么？”

我听出了一丝宠溺。

事情一下简单起来，bambam拿到密码，快速打开了保险箱，在阿德里安要喷火的眼神中得意地将资料收在自己身上。

金有谦终于得以喘口气，暂时放开了对阿德里安的禁锢。

紧接着bambam在他后颈出补上一记手刀，可怜的阿德里安还没来得及站起身就又倒在了地上。

bambam伸手将金有谦拉起来，金有谦似乎早有准备，借了一把力后巧妙地把bambam拽近了自己，两人之间的距离几乎可以忽略不计，我很担心他们下一秒就要就地吻在一起，于是打算闭上眼睛。

然而突然响起一声枪响，我瞬间瞪大眼睛盯着屏幕，惊讶地发现本该晕过去的阿德里安不知什么时候醒了过来，他瞥见衣柜门内劳伦斯的身影，于是掏出袖珍型手枪果断地洞穿了她的心脏。

bambam立刻咒骂着上前，然而本就惊吓过度的劳伦斯博士已经停止了心跳，金有谦冲到窗边，可得手的阿德里安早已不见踪影。

我被一系列的变故搞得措手不及。

任务失败了？我不敢相信，可渐渐黑下去的悬屏证实了这一点。

我正沉浸在一种“有些可惜任务失败了又有些欣慰因为他们还在一起”的复杂情绪中，而我的大门突然被人推开了。

*******

当金有谦和bambam再次出现在大象旅馆时我已经对他们生出了一份亲切感，我热情地和他们打招呼，他们也微笑着回应。

只是我注意到这次他们的指间没有戒指，我借着与他们攀谈的机会得知，在刚才他们开启的新的时间线上，他们最后仍在一起了，只是劳伦斯的死亡还是对科研产生了极大的影响，迫于压力，他们隶属的两个组织以“不救活劳伦斯就不允许谈恋爱”为由威胁两人再度来到我这里，重新回到零时间坐标，并三令五申“绝对不要在任务过程中与他人产生有可能影响到任务的感情”。

考虑到刚才两人仅凭一个眼神就创造出的张力，我在此次编写零时间任务说明时将这行字进行了加大加粗。

他们照例留下了三倍小费。

多么可贵的品质！为了任务不惜以自己的爱情做代价！

我收好厚厚的小费，目送他们没入门中，同时在心中祈祷他们能顺利完成任务然后顺利在新的时间线上相爱。

*******

我照例打开悬屏，仿佛在看回放一般看着画面。

与上次一样，两人仍是在两分钟不到的时间就在衣柜相遇了，这次我注意到他们尽量避免了眼神接触，同时在狭小的衣柜中尽可能地远离了彼此。

我不禁有些心酸。

阿德里安仍是那个小心谨慎的阿德里安，他又一次来到衣柜前，这一次他们没有选择破门而出，而是等待时机，一气呵成地将阿德里安锁进了衣柜中。

状况外的劳伦斯女士万分惊恐地看着两个突然从她的衣柜中出现的男人——他们看上去英俊而危险，于是她又尖叫起来。

这一回bambam还未等金有谦开口便上前裹住了她的身体，并安慰她，“我是来保护你的，我对大胸过敏。”

这一说辞非常有说服力，劳伦斯安静下来，在bambam提出要把她的研究成果转移时小声拒绝了他。

金有谦本已经完成了任务，他只需要把衣柜里的倒霉阿德里安带走，可是他还是留下了，不知道是哪一点让他改变了想法，总之他开始在屋里翻找起有可能存放研究成果的地方。

我觉得有一些不妙，他们两个持续呆在同一个空间，哪怕彼此没有交流我也能感受到他们之间的那种张力。

我揪心地祈祷着不要出什么差错。

然后差错就发生了。

金有谦运气颇好地找到了存放保险箱的暗格，他叫来bambam，两人凑近看了看，然后又迅速分开。然而就是在这分开的下一秒，他们的手同时放在了密码盘上，指尖相触的瞬间像是电流突然接通，两人呆立住不动，相交的视线有如带电的实质。

如果我有实体，我此刻一定是在无力地扶着额头。

被忽视已久的阿德里安瞧准了时机，从衣柜中一跃而起，拦腰掳走劳伦斯博士从窗口一逃了之，等到视线胶着的两人回过神来，他们的任务已经不见了踪影。

这是意料之中的结果了，我关掉悬屏，心态已然从第一次的“有些可惜任务失败了又有些欣慰因为他们还在一起”变成了“好可惜这次本来能成功的”。

*******

没过多久我的大门又被推开，虽然我已经见过他们很多次但我还是情不自禁地想要感叹他们的帅气。于是我仍旧挂上亲切的笑容，在交谈中我得知在这条新的时间线上他们不仅结婚了，还领养了一对非常漂亮的双胞胎。

我为他们感到高兴，同时疑惑为什么他们还是需要回到零时间坐标，毕竟在这条时间线上他们已经足够美满。

他们回答我，“我们的双胞胎从小就患有先天性疾病，劳伦斯博士的研究可以救治他们。”

我几乎要为他们落下眼泪——如果我有实体的话。

他们是我见过的最勇敢又最幸运的一对伴侣了，我不知道他们的这份幸运能持续多久，也不知道剩下的时间线里他们最终在一起的概率有多大，我唯一能做的就只是帮他们设置好坐标和零时间任务说明，然后期待他们成功。

喔，还有感激他们三倍的小费。

*******

他们再一次搞砸了。

这一次的原因是bambam因金有谦动手时露出的纹身时太过吸引人而分了神。

我无奈地叹了口气，做好了再次迎接他们来到大象旅馆的准备。

结果是我已经无暇去记录他们来访的次数——也就是他们任务失败的次数，每一次他们都会在意想不到的时刻迸发出属于彼此的火花，然后因为这样那样的小动作和言语交谈而疏忽了任务细节。

可怜的劳伦斯，可怜的阿德里安，他们不知道遭受了多少次惊吓，却总还是逃不过一样的结局。

就没有哪次是你们两个可以不要这么快坠入爱河的吗！你们两个是命中注定就非要在一起吗！

当他们第不知道多少次——大概有1001次——推开我的门时，我在赞叹他们美貌的同时已经不自觉地加上了“又是这两个用任务来秀恩爱的讨厌鬼！我真想踢你们的屁股！”

我已经不想去猜测他们在无数条时间线中会最终在一起的概率，我只知道只要在那个零时间坐标有金有谦和bambam的存在，他们就一定会在一起。

这已经浪漫到超出了愚蠢的科学家们能解释的范畴，我几乎想要为他们建造一个专属坐标，就叫“金有谦和bambam总是会在一起”坐标，当我正打算这么实施时，两个讨厌鬼又一次推开了我的门。

我几乎要感谢他们两个为我创造了不断攀升的营业绩效，使我在整个宇宙的业绩都得以名列前茅。

这次他们更加过分，从进门开始就牵着手。

是被502胶水粘住了吗！两个英俊的讨厌鬼！

我在心里呐喊着，同时接到他们这次的任务说明。

这次的说明很不一样，往常他们都要求我在零时间设置为“尽量避免两人的一切接触”，而这次则是“请他们见到彼此第一面就立马吻得乱七八糟，好在任务真正开始时他们能够集中注意力”。

这是谁想出来的点子，我要为他颁发锦旗。

我有自信这次的结果会不一样，于是我收好他们留下的三倍小费，满心期待地望着他们没入门中。

*******

我已经很久没有见到那两位英俊而热衷于秀恩爱的讨厌鬼了，看来他们的任务最终成功了。

为劳伦斯博士感到由衷的解脱。

我并不担心他们在那条时间线上是否还在一起，相信我，如果那条时间线上的科技足够发达，他们的小孩已经够上一年级了。

我从不担心金有谦和bambam在一起的概率。

你也不用为我的营业业绩而担心。

因为我成功地开发出了“金有谦和bambam总是会在一起”坐标作为旅馆附属业务，许多游客——尤其是情侣们——都会来到这里付费体验一下这种在无限可能性下仍是100%在一起的概率。

我的业绩因此稳定在全宇宙第一。

感谢金有谦和bambam，下次见到你们一定要狠狠踢你们的屁股！

（但还是不要有下次啦！你们两个就乖乖呆在这条时间线上放心大胆地秀恩爱吧！）

**-完-**


	49. The Maze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当金有谦和bambam的手掌心同时出现了那一条淡淡的、泛着奶白色光泽的纹路时，他们决定一同开始他们的旅程。

*******

“真不敢相信，”bambam神情奕奕，“我们的迷宫居然几乎同一时间出现了！”

“当然，”金有谦笑得明亮而快乐，“我们是最他妈好的兄弟。”

接着他们跨进了第一节车厢，开始了他们的迷宫之旅。

*******

这个世界是一列有着1001节车厢的列车，它在每个人的手掌心埋下了一幅迷宫，这是年轻的男孩女孩们最期待出现的东西，那道漂亮的纹路意味着他们的爱情开始萌芽，他们可以开始探索列车，通过选择不同的车厢，他们的手掌心中会延伸出更长的迷宫纹路来，直到他们经历了足够多的、正确的车厢，他们就会遇到他们生命中的那个人。

这一节到处都是彩虹色的车厢并不是金有谦和bambam第一次来，他们在很小的时候就随父母一起来过这里，那个彩虹巧克力豆喷泉让两个小孩尖叫了整整一路，于是当他们再次来到这节车厢时，他们一刻也等不及地跑到了这里。

巧克力豆喷泉还在，甚至还扩大了面积，金有谦像个五岁小孩一样跳进了那片填满了巧克力豆的喷泉池里，bambam看到不远处一个胖乎乎的小男孩吃惊而略显嫌弃地看着这个举动，于是他打消了自己也跳进去的念头。

金有谦的头发和衣领里全都落满了圆滚滚的彩虹巧克力豆，他雀跃地跑到bambam面前。

“我终于他妈的完成了小时候的梦想！”金有谦用力把身上的巧克力豆全部甩掉。

“太伟大了！”bambam瞪大了双眼，“你小时候的梦想居然是跳进彩虹巧克力豆喷泉里！”

然后他的嘴里突然被塞了一大把巧克力豆，“投喂者”金有谦一脸得逞地迅速跳开，大笑着说，“我的梦想是往你嘴里塞一大把巧克力豆啦！”

bambam在原地鼓着脸嚼着一嘴甜腻的糖果，心里盘算着要怎么把这个幼稚的混蛋揍到求饶。

但很快他听见了一些热闹的声音，对金有谦的复仇计划暂时搁置，他开始往声源处走去。

有一对新人在举行婚礼游行。bambam小声惊呼。

他爬上台阶终于看清了那两个在行进的人群中央幸福地放声大笑的姑娘。她们都带着白色的头纱，身上却穿着简单的白色T恤和牛仔裤，当然，现在她们的白色T恤上已经被周围的人印满了彩虹色的油彩。

游行的人在向空中疯狂地撒着巧克力豆，两个姑娘就在这样热烈的欢呼中牵手接吻，享受着这个神奇美妙的时刻。

接着bambam就在游行人群中看到了熟悉的身影。

他不知道金有谦是什么时候加入进去的，大概是在“实现他邪恶的梦想”之后。这个幼稚鬼在跟着人群一起抛撒巧克力豆，时不时地往自己嘴里塞上一把，bambam看到他的动作之后差点笑得从台阶上滚下来。

大概是两个人之间真的有些什么神奇的电波，金有谦无故从人群中抬起头，就看到了在台阶上笑得前仰后合的bambam。

他眨了眨眼，隔着一颗颗掉落的巧克力豆与他对视。

bambam站在稍高的地方，背后是彩虹喷泉，他就站在这样的场景下朝他笑着，整个人都像是在发光。

金有谦站在原地，身边的人避开他继续欢呼着朝前走，而金有谦却突然听到了自己的心跳声。

游行队伍经过喷泉时金有谦跳上了台阶跟bambam一起坐下。

“嘿！唔……”

金有谦招呼打到一半就被bambam塞了一嘴的巧克力豆，终于“复仇成功”的bambam戳了戳他被圆圆的糖果撑满的脸颊，笑得像是得到了一整套新款玩具的小男孩。

“幼稚……”金有谦嚼着巧克力含糊不清地说着。

“嗯哼，”bambam耸肩，“成熟的金有谦同志。”

“我听说，”金有谦又开口，“这里是那两个姑娘第一次遇到对方的车厢。”

“第一次？我还以为大家都是到迷宫尽头才会遇到他们另一半。”

“不喔，”金有谦得意地摇头，“这个列车才没有这么无聊。”

“唔，有道理，”bambam撇撇嘴，“毕竟这是有彩虹巧克力豆喷泉的列车。”

“所以说，”金有谦用肩膀撞了撞bambam，“你得仔细留意，说不定你迷宫的尽头站着的人就是……呃……那边那个梳着马尾辫的姑娘喔！”

bambam顺着金有谦手指地地方望过去，发现那个梳马尾辫的姑娘只是喷泉附近的一个雕塑。然后他想他为什么要这么听话地转过头来看，一定是金有谦这个幼稚鬼传染了他。

于是他大力地把金有谦的胳膊拍下来，后者吃痛地要还击，被他早有预料地挡住了。

金有谦撇撇嘴，突然问他，“那么，你有想过你的迷宫尽头会站着什么样的人吗？”

bambam盯着金有谦的侧脸摇摇头。

他好像从来没想过。好吧，他可以趁现在稍微想一下。

大概，有明亮的眼睛和漂亮的侧脸，眼底有和他一样的泪痣就更好啦！

*******

月球遗址是金有谦和bambam一直都想来看一看的车厢。

他们不知道月球是什么。这个世界并没有什么有关星球的概念，因此这节车厢就显得非常神秘。

当他们掌心的迷宫从彩虹豆车厢延伸出三条不同的路径后，金有谦和bambam嘻嘻哈哈地对视一眼，然后同时捂住自己的掌心，故意不给对方看到自己选了哪条。他们从小就喜欢玩这种游戏，好像不这么玩的话选择就失去了什么意义。

于是他们就一同来到了月球遗址这节车厢。

“真巧，bambam。”

“你也很可爱，金有谦。”

他们开始在这节车厢闲逛。

月球遗址跟他们想象的不一样。首先它不是他们认为的那种球面，“居然不是球面，这是欺诈！”bambam嘟囔着，“去旅游局投诉！”金有谦跟在后面应和。

接着他们发现这里的地面其实是橡胶蹦床。走路的速度越快，地面就越显得柔软而富有弹性。

发现了这点后金有谦和bambam不约而同地忘记了“投诉欺诈”的事，开心地在这里跑起来。路上有很多散步的老人（大概是因为这里的地面适合年老的人们走动），他们看着两个高挑的小伙子大呼小叫地奔跑，纷纷摇头。

“年轻人真是莽撞。”

“他们不知道这样消耗的体力是平常的十九点九七倍吗？”

“他们一定没有仔细阅读这里的公民公告，向上帝发誓那份公告贴得到处都是。”

“贴得就像是无良小广告。”

“年轻人……”

“英俊的小伙子们……”

贴得到处都是的公告现在正被握在金有谦的手里，他用它卷着两根根刚做好的热狗，一蹦一跳地追上了前面的bambam。

“有点累，哈？”bambam喘着气接过热狗，毫不犹豫地咬下一大口，香脆的肠衣爆开，散发出非常诱人的味道。

“嗯嗯，”金有谦大口咀嚼着，“但热狗可以给这里加一千分。”

“听说这里有一个倒置的山谷，”bambam提议，“好像不远。”

于是他们又开始蹦跳着朝前走。

显然这里是不会有地铁或是出租之类的，讲点道理，以那么快的速度运行的话，这些交通工具是接触不到地面的。

很快他们开始气喘吁吁。

这非常不对劲，于是他们停下脚步，下意识地开始四处张望。

金有谦突然很想再来一根热狗，于是他不由自主地拿出团在手里还没来得及扔掉的包装纸。

“月球遗址公告！必读！每个看到这条公告的人都震惊了！”这几个字眼跳出来，连热狗的油斑和酱汁都没能遮住那几个夸张的感叹号。于是金有谦开始阅读。

“噢！老天……”他朝bambam做出可怜的表情，“我们完蛋了。”

他们本想原地休息，但很快发现这行不通，因为待在原地时他们手掌的迷宫光线就会黯淡下去，这意味着他们没有在迷宫之中行进。于是他们只好继续朝前走着。

他们开始学着路边散步的老奶奶们一样悠闲而缓慢地走着，这种速度很舒适，甚至还能闻到月球遗址上独有的一种香气。

倒置山谷还有一段距离，而金有谦和bambam因为先前挥洒的年轻活力过多，现在已经脚步沉重，汗水淋漓。

“天啊……这简直像是野外拉练。”bambam抱怨，他的膝盖开始酸痛，脚后跟也被鞋子磨得通红。

金有谦拍拍他的肩膀，“嘿，我们来聊聊天，分散一下注意力。”

“我们都聊了二十年了，还有什么好聊的？”bambam撇撇嘴，“我连你四岁时哭着非要吃用橡皮泥捏成的苹果派这种事都知道！”

金有谦用劲捏了一下他，“把它忘掉！”

“不可能的，”bambam露出牙齿，“它已经写进我的人生传记里了。”

“我会把你的传记烧掉，我发誓。”

“真聪明，甜心，可我没有把它记在纸上。”

“你这混蛋……”

“加上限定词，亲爱的，是英俊的混蛋，姑娘们都爱我。”

“小伙子们也爱你。”

“我不否认。”

“……”

“……”

他们就这样说着无聊的话继续往前走着。

在他们开始争执苹果派里的果肉究竟用不用去皮时，倒置山谷终于出现在他们眼前。他们长叹一口气，同时结束这场伟大的辩论，做回了一对感情深厚令人羡慕的好兄弟。

“太棒了，”金有谦小声欢呼，“我得说我从没像现在这样感谢有你的存在。”

“不客气，”bambam朝他摆摆手，“我也很感谢这个世界有我的存在。”

金有谦给了他一个“回答错误”的眼神，然后bambam展开一个笑容，“好吧好吧，我也很感谢有你在，亲爱的，要是没有你一直坚持苹果派里的苹果要去皮，我一定走不到这里。”

“讲点道理，”金有谦竖起一根手指，“苹果派里的苹果就是要去皮。”

“随便吧，”bambam吞了吞口水，“记得把这个重要的结论告诉你迷宫尽头的那一位。”

然后金有谦就沉默了一小会。

“不过，”bambam又开口，“那一位一定是这个世界上最完美的人，我可没有在夸张，兄弟，你就是值得最好的。”

“你也值得最好的，”金有谦不甘示弱地指出，“像是，好到不可思议的那种，像你一样。”

bambam眨眨眼，也突然沉默了一小会。

然后他们一同沉默起来。

倒置山谷也沉默着，月球遗址也沉默着。

在一片尴尬又奇怪的沉默中，他们掌心的迷宫纹路开始延长起来。

*******

他们在棉花糖海滩再次相遇。

这一节车厢是旅游胜地，沙滩挤得像是沙丁鱼罐头。

他们透过一层层的人墙看到了彼此，于是激动地朝对方跑去。

“真不敢相信！”bambam惊呼，“我们居然又到了同一节车厢！”

“快告诉我你前面去了哪里！”金有谦迫不及待地想要分享。

“独角兽森林，”bambam飞快地说，好像他一路上都在打草稿，“还不赖，不过一只独角兽有操场那么大，我还以为是那种可以抱在怀里的小玩意。”

“我去了蒲公英城，”金有谦说，“你简直无法相信，一株蒲公英有两米高！”

“我就猜到你会去那里！”bambam跺脚，“你猜我还去了哪？”

“镜都？我猜，你像是很适合那里。”

“你真是我的小宝贝！”bambam大声笑着，“没错，我去了镜都，那里到处都是镜像的，你知道，你在喝酒的时候会看到对面有一个跟你一模一样的人也在喝酒。”

“我还去了千梦城。大概是这个名字。”

“那是哪里？”

“不知道，我划错了迷宫，然后到了那里，”金有谦说，“很有趣，那里所有的水果全都大得像是城堡，你可以呆在里面吃上一整天。”

“我打赌你一定钻进了菠萝里。”bambam竖起一根手指。

“还有草莓。”

“我不惊讶。”bambam笑起来，“你去的地方怎么都这么大？”

“大概，”金有谦滑稽地眨了下眼，“我就比较大吧。”

他们说了一个蹩脚的笑话，同时笑倒在对方身上，周围的人默默地绕过两人走开，好像他们身边有一层像是其他人无法接近的屏障。

“老天，”bambam重新直起身子，“真希望当时你也在。”

“是啊，”金有谦擦去眼角笑出来的眼泪，“有你在的话，一定会更加有趣吧。”

接着他们突然陷入了一场十分短暂的沉默期，大概有两秒钟，他们同时错开了视线不去看对方，像是在那个时候对视的话可能会触电。

“所以，呃，”金有谦舌头打结似的开口，“你有遇到什么，我是说，不错的人吗？”

bambam摇摇头，又看着金有谦，金有谦也摇摇头。

“没关系，亲爱的，”bambam拍拍他的肩膀，“你会遇到一个全世界最好的人。”

他们掌心的迷宫已经铺满了一大半，意味着很快就要走到尽头。

而原本的期待突然转变成了一种，奇怪的、缓慢的、像是不太期待结局的情绪。

他们找了块空地面向海平面坐下。

棉花糖海滩蓬松而柔软。

有人突然在他们身后轻轻喊了一句“bambam”，于是他们回过头去，是一个带着牛仔帽的男人。

“真的是你！”男人惊呼一声。

“嘿！罗伊！”bambam转过身去，“没想到又遇见你了！”

“真巧，对吧？”罗伊也坐下来，“所以，这就是……”

“这是金有谦，”bambam向他介绍，“金有谦，这是罗伊，我们在镜都一起喝过酒。”

“嗨。”金有谦与他碰了碰拳头，心里泛起一阵古怪的情绪。

罗伊不是第一次来这里，于是他激动地跟两人说一定要看这里的棉花糖晚霞。

“那真是，”他的神情充满了向往，“美得不可思议。”他又看了看金有谦和bambam，说，“真羡慕你们，可以跟彼此一起感受那个美妙的时刻。”

“什么？”金有谦不解。

“什么？”罗伊以为他没听清，于是重复，“我是说，和相爱的人一起看晚霞是非常美妙的事。”

“什么？”金有谦瞪大眼睛，bambam突然开始神色摇晃。

“呃……”罗伊的视线在两人之间来回扫视，“我以为bambam跟我说的他有喜欢的人是指你……我是说，你们之间有那种感觉……老天我在说什么？总之可能是我误会了……”

金有谦转头看向bambam。

他的眼神中充斥着一种热烈、复杂又期待的情绪，bambam僵硬地点点头，“你好像的确误会了，哈哈哈。”

罗伊感觉出了什么，于是他拾起身边的牛仔帽，扯了一个烂到家的借口离开了。

“有喜欢的人，哈？”金有谦在罗伊离开后立刻发问，“我不认识的人？”

“呃，”bambam挠了挠后颈，“在镜都喝酒的时候他像是要跟我，嗯……约一发之类的，我就想了一个借口……”

“噢……”金有谦的语气中似乎有些失望，“不管怎样，好像晚霞要出现了。”

*******

棉花糖晚霞就像是棉花糖一样，大块大块地叠在一起，中间漏出奶白色的光泽，很像是人们掌心迷宫的颜色。

bambam意识到他的迷宫已经接近了指根，这意味着他的旅程将要结束了。他突然慌张起来。

他转头看着金有谦的侧脸，无数的念头从他脑海中滑过。

比如，他的迷宫尽头会是谁在等待他，金有谦会遇到一个好到让自己足够放心的人吗，到时候他们还会不会没日没夜地呆在一起，像是连体婴儿一样说着只有彼此懂的笑话，他们有没有可能……可能……是对方的迷宫尽头呢？

棉花糖晚霞开始变得厚重。

金有谦突然转过身来，他撞上bambam的视线，于是他问他，“嘿，我可以吻你吗？”

bambam愣住。

金有谦抿着嘴唇，然后慌张地解释，“就，我想，也许以后再也没有机会了。”

他晃了晃掌心的迷宫，那条奶白色的纹路已经靠近他的指根。

“啊，你就当是我在开玩笑啦！”金有谦抓乱了他的头发。

他端出了仅剩的勇气，想要冒着危害他和bambam之间友情的风险，来追求一些心底里慢慢破壳的东西。

他听到bambam深吸了一口气，又缓缓吐出。

他听到bambam说，“好啊。”

于是他们轻轻吻在一起。

大概就几秒钟，柔软的嘴唇贴在一起又分开。

“还不赖。”bambam笑了笑，“要是，以后也有机会……”

他们的攥紧的手心同时开始漏出光线，他们的心脏猛烈地跳动起来。

掌心的迷宫顺着纹路没入指根，形成了泛着银色光泽的圆环。

金有谦突然觉得之前的勇气没有浪费，无数次迷茫又心痛的挣扎也等来了好结果。

bambam紧张地吞咽着口水，他抬起头来看着金有谦，突然想起来在彩虹巧克力豆车厢里他期待着的迷宫尽头的那个人。

“有明亮的眼睛和漂亮的侧脸，眼底有和他一样的泪痣就更好啦！”

满分。

“嘿，苹果派里的苹果一定要去皮。”金有谦突然说。

bambam回想起这是他在月球遗址上扯的玩笑话，于是他摆出想要理论的架势，“我说……”

然后金有谦又吻住了他。

棉花糖晚霞到了最浓郁的时刻，整个海滩都是甜腻的味道。

金有谦和bambam牵起手。

他们的迷宫结束了，他们的生活有了新的开始。

**-完-**


	50. 甜品店失窃案

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现实和回忆穿插，加粗部分为回忆，回忆是双人视角

*******

bambam接到报案电话后立刻与搭档Calvino冲出了弥漫着烟草与劣质咖啡气味的办公室。

“我得感谢这个大惊小怪的报案人，”bambam跳上警车后愉悦地说，“至少我不用对着电脑写那些无聊透顶的结案报告，文书工作简直能让一个大好青年脱发！”

“甜品店的失窃案，”Calvino低声嘟囔，“听起来并不比写报告有趣多少。”

“也许店主会慷慨地跟我们分享一些，那些精致又香甜的小玩意。”

bambam手指不自觉地敲击着方向盘，不知为何，今天的空气里总是有些不寻常的味道，他不确定是不是只有他一个人这么觉得，于是他询问他的搭档，最终得到了“只有你一个人这么觉得”的答案。

当他们推门进来时，一直焦躁地伏在甜品柜上的金有谦立马跳起来。

“嘿！你们怎么才来！”

“相信我，一接到报案电话我们就赶过来了，路上有点结冰不敢开太快，再加上前两个街区发生了一起小车祸，所以……”Calvino耐心地向这个年轻的报案人解释。

“好吧好吧，”金有谦不耐烦地挥挥手，这让Calvino有些不愉快，“我丢失了很重要的东西，非常重要！”

他把“非常”两个字咬得格外重，以至于Calvino不禁紧张起来。

“请问您究竟丢失了什么？”

金有谦既悲伤又愤怒地回答：“十罐未开封的Italo牌可可粉！”

“……什么？”

Calvino开始怀疑这是一个恶作剧，尤其是对面这个漂亮的小伙子显得非常生气，几乎咬牙切齿。拜托，如果是恶作剧的话当然是表情越到位越好啦。

bambam自进门后便一言未发，看他的表情似乎在走神，但又像在竭力思考些什么。

“嘿！搭档！说点什么！”Calvino杵了杵他。

“你说，你丢失了十罐可可粉？”bambam将视线放到这个报案人身上。

“整整22.04磅！”金有谦补充。

“为此我表示遗憾，”bambam脸上露出恰到好处的表情，“那么可以请你详细说说吗？”

“当然，”金有谦点头，“我先去挂一下暂停营业的牌子。”

Calvino趁机小声质问他的搭档：“认真的？我怎么看都觉得这像个恶作剧，你看他的样子，他亮晶晶的眼睛里简直装满了狡黠的坏点子！”

“不，Cal，”bambam正色道，“这是件严重的事，22磅可可粉。”

“22.04磅！”挂好牌子的金有谦指正。

“那么，第一个问题，你开这间甜品店多久了？”bambam开始询问，Calvino翻着白眼，无奈地开始做记录。

“四年零11个月零2天。”金有谦看了看手表，“需要精确到小时吗，如果对案件有帮助的话？”

“喔不用了。”bambam笑了笑，这让金有谦突然失神了一瞬间，仿佛在脑海深处有什么东西跳了一下，他晃了晃脑袋，重新集中注意力。

“你有什么怀疑的对象吗？同行竞争之类的。”bambam接着问。

“同行？不，没有，据我所知附近的甜品店都不用这个牌子的可可粉。”

“理由呢？”Calvino顺势补充。

“他们认为这个牌子的可可粉价格昂贵但品质与中档的牌子没有差别，不过我确信他们是为了节省成本，万恶的商人！Italo的品质与其他牌子天差地别，三年前我们就为此开过品鉴会，可惜这些金钱至上的商人们昧着良心非要说它们尝起来一模一样，只有我和一位被随机邀请的路人坚定地认为Italo是行业顶尖的可可粉。”

“你认识那位路人吗？”bambam突然问，他眉头微微皱起，鼻腔中那股不寻常的味道越发浓郁。

Calvino转头看了他一眼，眼神在质问他为什么要提起这样无关紧要的细节。

“唔……”金有谦下意识地盯着bambam的眼睛，脑海里飞快地掠过了一些景象，“我只记得他的头发是深棕色，蓬松柔软，瞳孔的颜色像极了Italo的可可粉……”

“喔他是一位好看的路人。”Calvino打断他的回忆，“所以你并不认识他。”

“我不知道，”金有谦摇摇头，“在那之后我出了一场车祸，记忆受了些损伤。”

bambam的眉头皱得更深了些，他盯着Calvino褐色的牛皮笔记本封面（Cal早早地把笔记本合上了，因为他觉得没有记录的必要），突然想到了一块巧克力。

*******

**“这块巧克力最棒，口感顺滑细腻，甜味和苦味中和得刚刚好，既不发腻也不涩口，其他几块能吃到明显的结块颗粒，并且回味差劲。”**

**“没错！”一个声音在身侧响起，“这块巧克力是用Italo可可粉制作的，最棒的可可粉！”**

**“尝起来是这样没错，我还想再来一块。”**

**身侧的声音听上去有些激动：“啊很不巧没来得及准备很多，你可以隔天来我的店里，我给你准备一整盒。”**

*******

一声清脆的声音把bambam从神游中拉回来，金有谦突然从座位上跳起奔向工作间的烤箱。Calvino伸手在bambam面前晃了晃，关切地询问他：“你还好吗？你刚才失神了好一会。”

“还好，”bambam疑惑地揉了揉太阳穴，“只是突然想到了些东西。”

金有谦捧着一板刚烤好的巧克力麦芬走出来，馥郁的香味立刻充满了整个店铺。

“我就是在准备它们的时候发现可可粉不见了。”金有谦望着麦芬的神情非常沮丧，好像这是世界上最后12个巧克力麦芬了。

“恕我直言，先生，”Calvino终于说出了他一直想说的话，“您完全可以重新买十罐Italo可可粉，这没什么大不了的。”

“这不一样！”金有谦将烤盘“咣”地放在桌面上，“那十罐Italo可可粉非常珍贵，盗窃它的小偷一定心怀不轨！”

“呃，所以你那十罐可可粉绝版了？”Calvino不解。

“不，它们跟市面上的Italo一样。”金有谦回答。

“请您说明白一点。”Calvino努力按捺跳动的额角。

“我，我不知道，这十罐可可粉我一直都留在身边，我的潜意识告诉我它们很珍贵……”

金有谦突然停下，因为他看到bambam伸手拿了一个巧克力麦芬，张嘴咬了一口，饱满的嘴唇沾上了少许巧克力酱，然后他伸出大拇指擦掉嘴角的巧克力酱，并放进嘴里自然地舔舐干净。

*******

**“这个可可粉真的非常棒！”**

**他看到一根纤巧的食指指尖伸进他正在调制的巧克力中沾了一下，然后送到两瓣丰润柔软的嘴唇中轻轻吮吸品味着。**

**“这是什么牌子来着？”嘴唇的主人问道。**

**“Italo，最棒的可可粉。”他回答。**

**“我得承认我喜欢这个味道，你猜怎么着，我打算买十罐Italo可可粉放在你这，我的专属巧克力原料，怎么样？”**

*******

“Cal，你得尝尝这个，世界上最美味的巧克力麦芬。”bambam吞下了手中的麦芬，立刻伸手拿了第二个，然后他看着金有谦，“你不会介意吧？我是说，反正你今天也暂停营业了……”

金有谦摇摇头，尽量不让自己把视线黏在bambam的嘴唇上。

“正在减脂，谢了，”Calvino闻着浓郁的香味痛苦地拒绝了bambam的诱惑，并打算尽快逃离这个诱人犯罪的地方，于是他坐直身子开始继续询问，“我们接着聊，刚才我们……”

一串刺耳的警笛声吸引了三人的注意。

救护车飞快地从金有谦的甜品店前驶过，后面跟着一辆拖车，拖车上载着一辆伤痕累累的黑色轿车。

“喔我们来时的那场车祸，”Calvino指出，“原来撞得有这么严重，车门都掉了。”

bambam和金有谦盯着那辆惨不忍睹的车，突然觉得有些眩晕。

“等下！”金有谦突然叫起来，“Italo可可粉！我看到了！在那车上！”

“你确定？”Calvino狐疑地看着他，车已经开走了，“那么快你都能看见？”

“我确定，而且我不光看见，我还闻见了。”

“好吧，看来甜点师的鼻子确实厉害，我只能闻到血腥味，混在这个麦芬的香味里。”Calvino皱皱眉头，“很好的胃口压制剂。”

bambam仍旧一言不发，他看了看手里吃了一半的麦芬，意识又不由自主地飘散开。

*******

**“给你邮了十罐Italo可可粉你收到了？”他在跟谁通着电话，“太棒了，明晚我能吃上巧克力吗？”**

**“可以，”电话那头声音愉悦，“不过我更建议你后天晚上来。”**

**“为什么？”**

**“明晚只有巧克力，但后天你可以吃到中心填着巧克力的麦芬。”**

**“是吗！你得保证它们好吃到值得我多等一晚上，24小时呢！”**

**“当然！我拿十罐Italo可可粉起誓！”**

*******

“你还好吗？”金有谦小心翼翼地拍了拍bambam的肩膀，bambam回过神来，转头看着他。

“Cal呢？”

“他去追刚才那辆拖车了，我在那辆出车祸的车上看到了失窃的可可粉。”

“噢。”bambam点点头，随即突然望向了金有谦的眼睛，“你的眼尾有颗泪痣。”

之后他不顾金有谦惊诧的神情，伸手轻轻触碰了一下这颗痣。

“听着，我知道这很疯狂，但是，”bambam缩回手，“我今天一直很不对劲，总能闻到非常奇特的味道，并且脑子里经常闪过一些画面和声音，而且……我只是客观地说，而且那些声音正好就是你的声音。你有什么想法吗？”

金有谦没有回答他，事实上他正在走神，因为他发现bambam的眼底也有一颗泪痣。

*******

**“嘿，你的巧克力麦芬做好了，你要不要来吃？”他给店铺挂上暂停营业的牌子，给谁拨通了电话。**

**“噢实在抱歉！晚上突然有紧急任务，今晚可能赶不过去啦！”电话那头声音压得很低，周围有噪杂的人声。**

**“没关系，”他有点失落，“啊要不这样吧，我把它送去你们警局，等你们结束任务可以一起吃！”**

**“真的吗！”电话那头听起来惊喜极了，“你太好了！你简直就是小天使！”**

**“好啦，小天使要挂掉电话出门啦，外面在下雪，你要注意安全。”**

**“你也是！”**

**电话挂断，他情不自禁地微笑起来，快速将麦芬装好，随后朝警局赶去。他在警局的人员陈列墙前发现了令人惊喜的小巧合，这让他很想立刻给对方拨打电话，告诉他，“嘿我们都有一颗泪痣！”不过他想到对方正在任务中，于是开心地把这个秘密放在了心底，打算以后再说。**

**回去的路上雪下得不算大，但是路面结了冰非常滑，他小心翼翼地走着，心情愉悦，甚至哼上了不知名的轻快曲子。**

**一束刺目的车灯在此时突然打在他身上。**

*******

金有谦突然触电一般弹开，他浑身颤抖着，双手撑在桌面上喘着气。

“怎么了？”bambam不敢太过靠近，左手悬在他肩膀上方，犹豫着要不要放下。

“你们猜怎么着！”Calvino推门进来见到这样的场景，立刻调转话头，“他怎么了？”

bambam摇摇头。金有谦渐渐平复下来，捂着心口慢慢坐下。

“没事了，刚刚想到一些东西。”

“你刚才打算说什么？”bambam忧虑地看了一眼金有谦，随后转向他的搭档。

“我找到那场车祸的负责警员，你猜怎么着？那个出车祸的人，就是偷了十罐Italo可可粉的小偷！”

“什么！”

“什么！”

“我看到可可粉后跟负责的警员打了声招呼，然后去救护车里审了那位小偷一圈，”Calvino最终还是没忍住伸手拿了一个麦芬，“说真的这有些离奇，那位小偷大喊大叫着，‘我没想偷那该死的可可粉，去他妈的！我想拿的是他保险柜里的钱！天知道为什么我会冒着风险搬了十罐这玩意出来！我简直是疯了！’”

“哈？照这样说，这个小偷在打算偷钱的时候突然鬼迷了心窍，放弃了保险柜反而偷走了金有谦十罐可可粉？为什么？”bambam不解。

“谁知道呢？”Calvino耸耸肩，咬下一口麦芬，眼睛瞬间亮起来，“老天！这也太好吃了！”

“所以咱们这个案子算是阴差阳错地解决了？”bambam的视线又落到剩下的麦芬上。

“就剩填报告了。”Calvino笑笑，“可真巧，因为那个小偷偷了可可粉我们才到这里来，路上碰上了这起车祸，又因为这起车祸破了案。”

“帮个忙，好搭档，”bambam突然双手合十，“我还有点事，你能不能先回去，拟个报告提纲什么的？拜托了！”

“什么！不……”好搭档拒绝的话还没说完，便被bambam退出了门外，为表歉意还往他两只手里各塞了一个麦芬。

甜品店的门再度被关上，bambam坐回金有谦对面，一时间两人都没有说话。

那股bambam所说的奇特的味道有如实质地环绕在两人中间，逐渐浓郁，气味粒子像细细的水流一样慢慢流进了两人心里。

至此白雪消融，被掩埋的真相露出清晰的面容。

bambam和金有谦同时深吸了一口气，然后开始相互讲述自己记忆中的片段。

“所以那天你把麦芬送去之后出了车祸？”

“所以你没有吃到我送去的麦芬？”金有谦用问句代替回答。

“不，没有，”bambam苦笑，“那次任务中我被犯人用枪托击打了后脑，昏迷了半个月。”

“然后我们同时失去了有关彼此的记忆，直至这个不寻常的今天。”

“老天……”bambam的瞳孔颤抖着看向金有谦，“这真离奇……但我很庆幸，庆幸我们记起来了。”

“还好我们记起来了。”金有谦笑着回望他，“对了，那天我从警局出来后一直想跟你讲件事。”

“什么？我们都有一颗泪痣吗？你刚才已经讲过了。”

“不是，不是那件事。”金有谦目光炽烈地看着bambam，“我是想说，我喜欢你，我们要不要在一起看看。”

bambam的心脏突然鼓胀起来，心里像是塞满了美味的巧克力麦芬，他愣怔了好久，然后弯起笑眼，“好啊。不过你得重新给我烤一打巧克力麦芬，要Italo可可粉做原料。”

“世界上最棒的可可粉。”金有谦笑着点头。

*******

一间屋子，中央悬吊着一盏暖黄色的灯，一位带着夸张礼帽的人坐在中间的桌子前，帽檐的阴影遮住了他的脸。

桌面上摆着一面镜子，镜子里却不是他自己的面容。

镜子里有一个人影在黑暗中鬼鬼祟祟，他企图撬动保险柜，最后不知怎的却伸手抱走了放在储物柜最上层的十罐可可粉。

礼帽先生伸手在镜子上方拂动了一下，画面变成了两个窝在烘焙室中嬉笑亲吻的年轻人，他们面前摆着刚烤制好的巧克力麦芬，香气馥郁，与下雪的冬日不能更搭调。

**-完-**


	51. 无人区玫瑰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is all this sweet work worth,  
> If thou kiss not me.

*******

金有谦醒来后，有一瞬间觉得自己已经死了。

这是一件很难解释的事情。当你对一个场景太过熟悉时，你能敏锐地感知到一切细枝末节的变化，随后陷入一种似梦非梦的自我怀疑中，直到你找到了这个变化的地方。

比如现在，金有谦皱着眉头起身。  
卧室没变，衣服仍然摆得到处都是。卫生间没变，柠檬黄色的灯光连闪动的频率都与昨天一模一样。客厅没变，昨晚吃了半桶的爆米花因为电影太过无聊被孤单地搁置在了茶几上。客房，唔，说起来过两天有新租客要入住。  
金有谦思维跑远了，开始烦恼要不要在人来之前给房子做个大扫除。

金有谦很讨厌大扫除，因为他讨厌吸尘器的声音。每天早上他都会被楼上住户的吸尘器吵醒，以至于……

等一下，他终于发现了哪里不一样。

今天很安静。  
不是普通的安静，是一种奇异的安静。上下住户的开关门声，电梯提示声，车流声……统统都听不到。  
像云一样，安静，蓬松，柔软。  
金有谦没来由地深呼吸了几口，随后他发现了第二处不一样——

香气。  
整个房间———在现在这样安静的氛围下甚至可以说整个世界———都弥漫着一股若有似无的玫瑰香。  
生涩、湿润、甜。

金有谦开始怀疑自己是不是死了。  
这个想法在他意识到整栋楼只有他一个人之后使他更加确信了。

“我死了。”  
金有谦没有死后的经验。他还太年轻，甚至没有经历过身边亲人朋友的去世。  
他快速地回顾了一下他短暂的人生：普通的童年，枯燥的学习生涯，更为枯燥的工作生活。

他还没有爱上过谁，太可惜了。

金有谦走出门，他和整栋楼都被搬到了一个小镇上。有种满了鲜花的街道，色彩饱和的民居，商店、咖啡厅、零食铺子……  
没有人。  
不过对于认为自己“已经死了”的金有谦来说，没有人实在是太容易解释得通了。  
街道很短，金有谦很快就走到了尽头。  
然后他看到了一大片玫瑰。  
有一片海那么大。  
金有谦小声地惊呼了一下。

“嘿！你好！”  
一个好听的声音从玫瑰花丛里传出来，金有谦吓了一跳，目光四处搜寻声音的来源。  
“我在这儿！”  
金有谦俯下身，他终于在一朵玫瑰花里看见了一个———  
小精灵？小天使？  
金有谦不能确定。但是他想到自己已经死了，会看见小精灵或者小天使好像也没什么不对的。

“你，你好。”他有点害羞地打了招呼。  
“终于等到你啦！金有谦先生！”小小的人在花瓣上雀跃地蹦跶着，“我是你的小男巫，我叫bambam。”

*******

金有谦是相信童话的。  
虽然他有过短暂的怀疑和动摇，但他是相信的。毕竟，不能因为你从没见过一样东西，你就不相信它。那太悲观了。

“为什么是小男巫呢？”金有谦托着腮看向窗外。  
那天碰面后他就被bambam带回了这个小木屋。当然，小男巫不是永远只有一朵花那么大，当他脱下尖尖的巫师帽后他就变成了跟金有谦差不多的身型，高高的瘦瘦的，眼睛里有亮光，嘴唇像花瓣一样柔软。是好看的男孩子的模样。

“小男巫不好吗？”bambam不知道什么时候站到了金有谦身后，他的巫师帽被他用魔杖撑住旋转着，让人看得有点眼花。  
“不不不，”金有谦摆摆手，“我的意思是，我以为会是小精灵之类的……”  
“小精灵？”bambam回忆了一下他认识的小精灵的样子，胖胖的身体和一对笨拙的翅膀，“每个人都有小精灵，但不是每个人都有小巫师喔。”  
“为什么？”金有谦不明白，他有什么过人之处吗？  
“没有为什么，只有非常幸运的人才会有小巫师。”  
“那我有bambam你，可以干什么呢，我不是都已经……”已经死了吗。金有谦想到这里又有点难过。  
“我？我可以给你你想要的，任何东西。”bambam骄傲地眨眨眼。  
他可是本届最优秀的男巫，获得过月亮的亲吻的。

“我想要的东西吗？有什么用呢，我都已经死了。”金有谦眼睛垂下来。  
“死了？”bambam歪了歪头，“死了是什么意思？”  
“就是你不活在这个世界上了。”  
“这个世界？这个世界是哪个？”  
“就是……”金有谦张了张嘴，发现这是一个解释起来很费劲的事，“算了，说了你也不明白。”

“好吧，”bambam耸耸肩，把巫师帽和魔杖收起来，坐到金有谦身边，“那你想要什么？我这里应有尽有。”  
金有谦睫毛颤动着，要说起他这短暂的一生，好像也没有非常缺乏过什么。  
“我想要，一份爱。”他突然这样说着，说出口后立马就后悔了，“呃算了，可能有点难办，那我想要一个大房子好了。”  
他看见bambam的眼睛亮了又暗了。

“为什么又换成了大房子？”  
“唔，我是觉得，爱这东西大概有点麻烦。”金有谦挠挠头，“太抽象了，对吧，我都不明白那是什么。房子的话，有图纸有材料，很方便……”  
他声音越来越小，因为他看见bambam的表情有点沮丧。  
“那还是不要房子了，”他妥协，“我还是想要一份爱。”  
“好哇！那就这么说定了！”bambam又重新鲜活起来，“爱啊，是最美好的东西了，金有谦先生。”

*******

bambam开始为金有谦的“爱”忙前忙后。他喜欢这项工作，非常喜欢。  
作为一个优秀而充满艺术家气质的小男巫，bambam最为自豪的就是他能够创造出与众不同的爱来。这是一件不容易的事，尤其是在绝大多数巫师只会用单调的配方来调配爱的情况下。

“金有谦先生，”bambam打开橱柜的门，“请来挑选味道吧！”  
“挑选味道？”金有谦对着满满一橱柜的罐子发懵，“什么意思？”  
“就是你想要你的爱是什么味道的呀！”bambam弯着笑眼，“甜牛奶味，可可味，姜糖味……有好多。不过我不建议姜糖味，我讨厌生姜。”  
“为什么要选这个？”  
“为了创造出你想要的那种爱呀！”bambam觉得他的金有谦先生有点笨，“每个人所期望的爱都是不同的，我当然要帮金有谦先生调配出独一无二的来呀！”  
“喔，”金有谦苦恼地挠挠头，“说实话，我也不知道爱应该是什么样子……唔，我的意思是，我还没有感受过。”  
bambam惊讶地张大了嘴，他难以置信地看着金有谦几秒钟，然后关上了橱柜门。  
“请跟我来，金有谦先生。”

bambam带金有谦来到他的玫瑰花种植园里，他带上尖尖的巫师帽，变成一朵花的大小，稳稳地停在金有谦的手心里。  
“为什么要变小。”金有谦小心翼翼地托着手掌。  
“啊，那是因为，”bambam低下头有点不好意思，“因为后面这片玫瑰都是我们好朋友，我突然变大的话，会吓到她们。”  
“哈哈，”金有谦笑起来，“你难道也是小王子吗？”  
“小王子？不是，我是男巫，”bambam摇摇头，“小王子是谁？”  
“唔，小王子是……”金有谦斟酌着该怎么给这个小男巫解释，“小王子也有一个玫瑰花朋友。他的玫瑰花是独一无二的。”  
“一个？”bambam抬起头，“唔，我有一万朵，她们每一个对我而言都是独一无二的。”

金有谦觉得心脏砰砰跳了两下，他好像有点喜欢他的小男巫。呃，该怎么说呢？他觉得bambam好像变成了他心中一株玫瑰花，温暖地生长在他心中一块柔软的地方。  
“来说说吧，”金有谦眼角含笑，“你带我来这里做什么？”  
“来告诉你爱是什么样子呀。”

*******

如果这时候有个导演，他一定会选取这样的场景：一个神情悲伤的男孩，低垂着眼睛望着他手心里跳动着的小男巫，他面前是一片流动着的玫瑰花，玫瑰花的味道有如实质地给大地铺上了一层柔软的毛毯。

“金有谦先生，”bambam在金有谦的手心里坐下，“我在成为一个真正的巫师之前，受过很多培训，事实上所有的巫师在有能力成为一个人的专属巫师之前都要经历很多培训和考核。”  
“喔，听起来很让人头疼。”金有谦想起自己上学时的种种，立刻感同身受地点了点头。  
“不不不，”bambam摇头，“我很喜欢这些培训，因为我学会了创作很多东西。你一开始想要的房子，很多人想要的财富、美貌、智慧，我都会做。但是，金有谦先生，我最喜欢创作的，就是爱啦。”  
金有谦没有答话，伸出手指小心地将bambam的巫师帽扶正。  
“谢谢，”bambam朝他眨眨眼，又接着说下去，“我在巫师比赛上给很多朋友创造过爱。我很擅长这个，要知道，给小镇后面那片森林的动物们创造他们专属的爱不是件容易的事。”

金有谦突然发现自己已经不再为他已经死了而感到难过了，他越来越喜欢他的小男巫，以至于他甚至有些担忧如果这只是一场梦怎么办。醒来之后，他还能看到bambam吗？  
你看，人类多无聊，总是会担心一些没有任何意义的事情。

“兔子小姐让我给她做了胡萝卜奶糖味的爱，因为她喜欢胡萝卜，松鼠先生的爱是松仁蜂蜜味的，没有松仁的话他会难过，狮子先生是最讨厌的，他要求我一定要在爱里加入很多姜汁，他认为他的爱必须要辛辣、火热……”  
bambam掰着手指向金有谦讲述他曾创造过的爱。  
“金有谦先生，你明白我的意思吗？”  
“嗯嗯，大概……”金有谦似懂非懂地点了点头，事实上他刚才将大部分的注意力都集中在了bambam飞舞的两片唇瓣上，以至于在听他讲述时，下意识地将奶糖、松仁的味道带入了这片嘴唇中。  
“我是想说，”bambam决定简明扼要一点，因为他觉得金有谦先生有些木讷，“如果你爱一样东西，那么你的爱就会是那个东西的样子。你会不停地把他想象进你的生活里去，你明白吗？就是没他不行，他是你的一部分，你的爱体现着他，他也象征着你的爱。”

bambam站起来，在金有谦的手心里转了个身面向着玫瑰花。  
“我爱我的玫瑰们。”他扶了扶被风吹歪的巫师帽。  
金有谦随着bambam的视线朝面前的玫瑰花看去。她们灵动，柔软。这是bambam的爱的样子啊，金有谦这样想着。

“我大概想到我需要什么味道的爱了，”金有谦说，“我想要玫瑰花甜牛奶味，还想加上杏仁、蜂蜜、可可。”  
“哇哦，原来金有谦先生有这么甜！”bambam在空中划了一个夸张的圆。  
“嗯嗯，”金有谦眼睛弯起来，“但主要要玫瑰味的。我想要有一支独一无二的玫瑰。”  
“喔？”bambam眼睛亮起来，“你也是小王子吗？”  
“嗯！”金有谦看着bambam眼里的星光，“独一无二的玫瑰。”

“走吧！”bambam从金有谦的手掌上跳下来，他摘掉了巫师帽，牵起金有谦的手朝小镇上跑去。  
“去干什么？”  
“去集市上买杏仁和可可，我的橱柜里没有了。”

*******

“这里的杏仁很好吃，”bambam扔了一把在嘴里，腮帮圆圆地鼓着，“一点也不苦。”  
金有谦也拿起一颗杏仁来抓在手上。不过他没有心思管它苦不苦，他无意识地摩挲着杏仁干皱的表皮，开口问道，“呃bambam，其实有件事我不明白。”  
“嗯？什么事？”bambam应和着他，手上不停地将杏仁往罐子里装着。  
“就是，你知道的，我现在不在我原来生活的那个世界了，那，”金有谦挠挠头，他有点不知道怎么把话说得明白一点，“那我是会一直留在这里吗？我的意思是，一直跟你待在一起。”

金有谦说完后有点紧张，但很显然他不知道自己在紧张些什么。只是当他看到bambam抓杏仁的手明显地停顿了一下时，他觉得自己的心突然揪了一下，然后紧接着是一阵空落落的失重感。

“当然，金有谦先生，”bambam侧过身来看着他，眼神明亮温和，“你当然会永远跟我待在一起。”

金有谦和bambam抱着几个装得满满的罐子往回走去。  
两人一路上都没有说话，金有谦在留心观察着街道的每一处地方。他想把这里的样子永远留在心里面。虽然bambam刚才跟他说他们会永远待在一起，但是他分明清楚地看见了这个小男巫眼底里那层淡淡的悲伤。  
就像现在的落日一样悲伤，金色的，温暖的，但是无法抗拒的。

*******

bambam的小木屋开始变得香气四溢。事实上他的小木屋一直都有着淡淡的玫瑰花味，不过托金有谦的福，这两天的玫瑰花味尤其浓郁，并且香甜柔滑，很容易让人心情大好。

“金有谦先生！”bambam跳到他背后，“跟我来！”  
金有谦又被拉到bambam的玫瑰花前。

“今天不戴你的巫师帽吗？”金有谦指了指他身后的玫瑰花，“不怕吓到你的朋友们了？”  
“不会的，”bambam摇头，“不会了。”

金有谦觉得脑袋突然痛起来。  
就像有大量的过于甜腻的蜂蜜糊住了他的大脑，使他思考的运行机制变得异常缓慢。

“不会了……”金有谦喉咙莫名发紧，“是，是什么意思？”  
“就是，”bambam低头盯着脚尖，“你的爱已经做好啦！”  
“嗯嗯，然后呢？”  
“呃，”bambam抬起头来看着他，“我撒谎了，其实还没有做好。”

bambam把手中的巫师帽抓得紧了些，“事实上，还需要一样东西。”  
“什么？”金有谦目光不安地停放在bambam身上，他感到强烈的不对劲，就连身后玫瑰花的味道都不对劲。

“What is all this sweet work worth? If thou kiss not me.”  
“你想要我吻你吗？”金有谦凑近了些，“这是你的秘密配方？”  
“嗯。”bambam咬着下唇，“这样你的爱就做好了。”  
“唔，这样啊……”金有谦伸手攥住了bambam手腕，“然后会怎样？我还会在这里吗？还会和你待在一起吗？”  
他眼神急切，脑袋里蜂蜜越发浓稠起来。  
“会的，”bambam盯着自己被抓住的手腕，“会待在一起。”

“我会永远跟金有谦先生待在一起。”

金有谦俯下身，终于吻上了他。是他想象中的柔软，金有谦轻轻在他双唇间摩挲。他的小男巫闭着眼睛，睫毛在微微颤抖着。  
“好了吗？”金有谦放开他，“我的小男巫，还是说需要第二个第三个。”  
bambam摇摇头。

金有谦突然觉得整片玫瑰花的香味都同一时间在他的鼻腔爆开。喔，并不只是鼻腔，他的整个脑袋、胸腔，以及沉甸甸的心脏，都充斥着一股盛大的玫瑰花味。

“事实上，”bambam朝金有谦弯着笑眼，“我又撒谎了。”

金有谦觉得好像有一只手凭空刺进了他的胸膛，在他的心上狠狠捏了一把。  
“你明白吗？金有谦先生？”bambam每眨动一次眼睛，他都觉得自己又轻了一分，“我就是你的爱呀，我化身成了你想要的爱。这是每个巫师的使命。怎么样，我确实很优秀吧？”

金有谦决定再也不相信童话。  
没有童话告诉他，自己的小巫师最后会化身成自己最想要的那样东西。童话不会有这么残忍的。

金有谦摇了摇头，他有点睁不动眼睛，但他又舍不得将视线离开bambam一秒钟。  
bambam越来越透明了。他不知道是bambam在变，还是是自己的眼睛变得模糊了。  
然而事实上他很快就发现，他掉下眼泪来的同时他的小男巫并没有恢复原有的生机。

“不要，”他攥紧了bambam，“不可以，你这个谎话精。”  
“嘻嘻，我的金有谦先生，”bambam伸手覆上他的脸颊，“你现在拥有了世界上独一无二的爱，非常珍贵，你比小王子还要幸运喔。”  
金有谦的眼泪掉得又急又凶，与此同时他无力地发现自己的意识正快速地抽离出自己的脑袋。

“不可以的，不可以……bambam！”

*******

金有谦醒来时，觉得整颗心脏都在悲伤着，他揪住自己胸口的纯棉t恤，好像可以以此缓解这一症状。  
“bambam这个小骗子！”他沮丧地垂下手，“加了那么多玫瑰的爱，一点都不甜！谎话精！骗子！”

自己没有死这一事实并没有使他重新快乐起来。金有谦爬下床，忍受着楼上吸尘器的声音，扫视了一圈。  
噢，到处都是乱糟糟的。  
他觉得有点头痛。因为今天有新租客要来，而他并不想搞大扫除。

金有谦热了一杯牛奶，自暴自弃地陷在沙发里。大扫除？算了，把房子的原貌展现给租客，是一种另类的欢迎之道，就好比一个老朋友的拥抱……也许。

门铃被敲响。  
金有谦慌慌张张地放下奶杯，迅速在沙发上整理出一个可供坐下的空间，然后蹦跳着往门口走去——蹦跳着是因为他在穿袜子。

“你——”门被拉开，金有谦连“你好”两个字都没能顺利说出口。  
“你好！”门外的人朝他弯着笑眼，“我是新租客，我叫bambam！”

“我知道！”金有谦语气有点凶，眼神倒是惊喜又温柔，“我知道！小骗子！”  
“唔，称呼很可爱，金有谦先生。”bambam走进来，四处看了看。  
“玫瑰很好闻喔！”

**-完-**


	52. Buenos Aires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will you sway with me.  
> Go astray with me.

*******

今天是个好天气。  
跟这座城市的名字一样。

金有谦坐在长椅上，他时不时抬起手腕来看看时间，又时不时盯紧了前方艺术馆的大门。  
“顶多还有两小时。”他尽量乐观地想着。

这是他第一次来阿根廷，当然也是第一次来布宜诺斯艾利斯。此行目的并非观光，而是随他的上司一同出差。  
金有谦对他上司的艺术品位的了解程度，大致相当于他对面前这座美术馆的了解——完全没有。  
不过如果你让他讲一讲与一个控制狂上司一同出差是什么体验，他大概可以给你迅速拟好一个提纲并且滔滔不绝讲上三个小时。

“还有一小时五十二分钟，”金有谦交换了一下交叠的双腿，“呼，阿根廷的时间过得可真慢。”

当你在因不知如何消磨时间而焦虑时，你很容易被周围一切正在发生的事情所吸引，比如——  
一个身材纤细瘦长的男生正在朝自己走来，他的眼睛含笑着望向你，整个人都好像镀着一层光。

金有谦不由自主地稍微坐正了一些。

“你好呀，”来人挡住了一半的光线站在他面前，“请问我可以坐在旁边吗？”  
金有谦微微眯了眼，不太自然地点点头，朝旁边挪了半个身子。  
“谢谢。”男生笑眯眯地坐下，“在等人吗？”  
“啊？”金有谦尴尬地收回手表，“呃嗯，在等我的上司……”  
“好吧，”男生耸耸肩，“很可惜喔。”

金有谦觉得这个男生朝自己的微笑里带着满满的难以捉摸的意味，“什么很可惜？”  
“什么都很可惜啊，”男生伸出手指到处指了指，“阳光可惜，微风可惜，蓝花楹可惜，那只可爱的小鸟可惜，好天气可惜……唔，你也很可惜。”  
金有谦更加糊涂了，朝他歪头表示不解。  
“我的意思是，”男生直勾勾地盯向他，“你这么性感，不应该把时间浪费在等一个秃头上司身上。呃，无意冒犯，如果你的上司不是秃头的话。”

金有谦有点脸红。被一个第一次见面的男生夸性感，感觉有点奇妙喔。  
“哈哈，没事，”他摸了摸有点发烫的耳朵，“我的上司的确是个秃头。”

男生没再就“上司秃头”问题继续谈论下去，转而向金有谦摊开手掌，“我给你变个魔术好不好。”他笑得好看又狡黠，“条件是你要告诉我你的名字。”  
金有谦不以为意地耸耸肩表示同意，毕竟他的名字也不是什么稀奇的事物。

“那把你的手表给我吧，”男生将手又向前伸了伸，“你在消磨时间对吧？我可以帮助你。”  
金有谦觉得男生的笑在阳光下使他产生了一种眩晕的感觉，他几乎要怀疑这个笑容里是不是藏了什么迷魂药，以至于他都不知道自己已经自觉地把手表交到了他手上。

“顺带一提，我叫bambam。”

他把手表包裹在手心里，双手交叠着放在胸前，闭上眼睛像是在虔诚地做着祈祷。

一，二，三。

bambam心里默数着，然后慢慢睁开眼睛。  
“手给我。”他对金有谦说。

金有谦把手伸出来给他，然后感到手腕上一阵温暖的触感。  
嗯，还有一点点似有若无的好闻的香气。  
“看吧。”bambam带着点小骄傲地朝他眨眨眼。  
“哇哦！”金有谦真的被震惊到了，手表上的时间的确比刚才快了两个小时。

“嘿！”bambam朝着目光有点呆住的金有谦晃晃手，“你的名字。”  
“啊，喔，”金有谦回过神来，从口袋里拿出名片夹来掏出一张递给他，“抱歉，这是我的名片。”  
bambam挑眉接过，仔细地读着名片上的内容，“auditing function，senior manager，金有谦。唔，你的工作很不性感。”  
金有谦窘迫地挠挠头，他第一次听到有人会用“性感”形容一份工作，却意外地觉得很恰当——甚至他现在也觉得自己的这份工作非常得不性感，与本人相比简直是格格不入！

“给你！”bambam把一个小小的物件塞到了金有谦掌心中，“我的名片。”  
金有谦好奇地摊开手掌——是一枚银色的硬币。

“我是魔法师喔，”bambam语调雀跃，“这是我的lucky coin。”  
“你的幸运硬币给了我，那你怎么办？”金有谦话是这样讲，却已经先一步把这枚带着体温和好闻香气的硬币放进了口袋里。  
“不用担心，”bambam掏出一个小小的零钱袋晃了晃，里面叮铃作响，“我还有很多。”  
“你好有趣。”金有谦笑着感叹，“也很可爱。”

bambam的耳朵快速地红了一下，他有点害羞地咬了咬下嘴唇，然后眼睛又突然亮起来。  
“嘿！性感的金有谦先生，”他说，“既然现在已经是两个小时后了，你的秃头上司已经抛下你独自回了酒店，那你要不要跟我一起玩？”  
“哈？”金有谦有点为难，“这样好吗？”  
bambam点点头，他看出金有谦的犹豫，又倾身向金有谦靠近了一些，他低声神秘地开口，“我教你怎么使用幸运硬币吧。”

他把金有谦口袋里的硬币掏出来举在两人中间，“正面朝上就是答应，反面朝上……唔，反面朝上的话，那我们五分钟后再扔一次。”  
说完他不等金有谦的质疑，立刻将硬币朝上扔去。  
银色的硬币在灼热阳光下面反射出令人眩晕的光，然后在蓝得浓郁的天空中落下来。  
bambam敏捷地用手背接住了掉落的硬币。  
“正面喔！”他得意地朝金有谦笑笑，然后站起来伸出手，“¿Quieres?”

大概是bambam的样子太具有蛊惑性，金有谦甚至能听见心脏的某一部分“砰”地空了一下，然后这块地方立刻被bambam充实地填满，形状位置都卡得刚刚好。

“¡Claro!”

*******

bambam所说的“玩”，不过是把金有谦带到了一间不易被发现的小酒吧里。  
驻唱乐队在唱着典型的南美风格的歌曲，金有谦的西班牙语不算好，只能零星听懂几句词。  
但这毕竟是南美，整个文化下那种突兀的、野蛮的生长力，几乎渗透在每一口呼吸的空气中。

bambam一只手撑着脑袋，一只手在酒杯壁上随意地打着节拍。  
“告诉你一个秘密吧。”他突然说。  
金有谦点点头，表示很感兴趣。

“我刚一出生的时候，外婆就拿着我的生辰去给我算了命。”  
金有谦觉得这个秘密的开头十分新鲜。

“我外婆算完后立刻跑到我妈妈的产房，跟我妈妈说，‘啊！我算出来了！这小子会在他27岁的第80天死去！’”  
“……”金有谦有点不知道应该摆出什么表情来做回应。  
“哈哈，所以我外婆和我妈妈的关系一直都不太好，”bambam笑嘻嘻地喝了口酒，“不过就是今天喔。”  
“！”  
金有谦这次很适时地做出了一个震惊的表情。

“怎么办，”bambam眼眸低垂下去，深情地望着金有谦，“金有谦先生可能是我人生中见到的最后一个人了。”  
“咳……”金有谦有些承受不住这湿漉漉的眼神，只好别扭地转移视线，“这个，都是骗人的吧，不用当真。”  
“嘻嘻，当然。”bambam又迅速换上了一副笑意盈盈的表情，“我外婆现在已经超出她的死亡日期快二十年了。”  
金有谦觉得自己听到这话后居然产生了一种诡异的宽慰。

“那你现在心情怎么样？”金有谦突然觉得很好奇，“我的意思是，今天毕竟是你‘被预估’要死亡的日子。”  
“唔，这个嘛，”bambam摆出有些苦恼的表情，“说实话我也不知道。大概是我小时候太深信这个死亡日期，以至于我早早养成了把每天都当作人生的最后一天来度过。”  
“哈哈，”金有谦笑起来，“你很可爱，bambam先生。”  
“一点也不！”bambam有点气恼，脸上的婴儿肥鼓起来，“因为这个喔，我经常被哥哥们揍。”  
“哈哈哈！”金有谦笑得更开心了，“真的很可爱！非常可爱！”

“嘿！再扔一次硬币吧！”bambam突然说。  
“为什么？”金有谦嘴角的笑还没有来得及收回去。  
“因为我可爱啊！你说的。”

硬币在半空翻转了几圈落到bambam手背上。

“正面！”bambam站起来，喝光了杯子里的酒，“走吧！我们去跳舞！”  
“喂……”金有谦甚至来不及反应过来bambam到底在想什么，就被拖出了酒吧。

*******

舞池里大家都在随意地跟着音乐自适地摇摆，只有金有谦，局促地戳在原地，像一根僵硬的木头。  
“我说，”他有些窘迫地开口，“我还是在边上看着你跳吧，我实在是不会。”  
“没关系！”bambam眼神发亮，他朝金有谦贴近一步，双臂绕过他的腰环抱住，“我教你。”

金有谦觉得呼吸有些不通畅，血液也在此刻汹涌地流动起来。  
很好闻，很好抱，很……很想亲吻。

“金有谦先生，”bambam将下巴搁在他肩上，朝他的耳朵低语起来，“其实我还会变一个魔术。”  
“是什么？”金有谦觉得耳根痒痒的。  
“唔，就是把身上的衣服变没之类的。”

金有谦的身体僵直了三秒钟。

“嘻嘻，”耳边又传来bambam的轻笑，“别紧张呀，不会在这里的。”  
他在金有谦的耳朵上亲吻了一下，然后很满意地看着那块地方迅速染上红色。

金有谦觉得周身的音乐与人群统统都消失了，只有心跳声在撞击耳膜，节奏越发激烈起来。

他好像无意间掉进了一个绯红色的陷阱里。这里有蓝得不像话的天空，有灼热的阳光，有旺盛的生命。  
这里有名叫bambam的呼吸，名叫bambam的香味，名叫bambam的拥抱，名叫bambam的亲吻，名叫bambam的心跳……  
砰砰！  
喔，这个陷阱就叫做bambam。

金有谦觉得他过去乏味而冗长的27年时光，统统比不上这短短几秒钟的心动。

“金有谦先生，”bambam的声音适时响起在耳边，“今天是我人生的最后一天喔。  
“嗯，我知道。”  
“我呢，有一个wish list，你知道的，每个人都喜欢在人生的最后几秒做一些wish list。”  
“嗯，我也喜欢。”  
“嘿嘿，你还没有到人生的最后一天。”bambam笑了一下，又接着说，“我的清单里写着，要在布宜诺斯艾利斯遇见一个性感的人，要给这位性感的先生表演一个魔术，要与他交换姓名，要跟他喝酒，要带他跳舞，要偷偷亲吻他，要爱上他……”

bambam的呼吸像羽毛一样撩拨着金有谦的耳膜，以及心脏。

“再扔一次硬币吧！”金有谦声音有些颤抖，“正面的话，我想看第二个魔术，反面……反面的话我们就五分钟之后再扔一次。”  
“哈哈，好呀！”

*******

如果让金有谦在人生最讨厌的时刻中做出选择，他一定会毫不犹豫的选择此刻，他的秃头上司的来电。

“你跑到哪里去了！我找了你好久……”上司的声音听起来暴跳如雷，像是一只尖叫的公鸡掉进了一场音乐会中。

“呃……”金有谦感到生气又尴尬。  
“唔，你知道的，虽然我很舍不得金有谦先生你，”bambam苦恼地把脑袋枕在他肩上，“但是工作好像也很重要。要不然，掷硬币吧！”  
bambam仰起头来，眼睛亮亮地看着金有谦，“正面的话你就留下来，反面的话……”

bambam并没能说出反面的话会怎样，他的小心思被悉数吞入一个吻中。

“你的lucky coin，有两个正面，你这个小混蛋。”  
金有谦一边摩挲着他的嘴唇一边说着。  
“我更喜欢看你变魔术。”

“唔，那你的上司怎么办？”  
“去他妈的吧。”

**-完-**


	53. 最后的独角兽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 赛博朋克

*******

黄金城的夜晚总是有一种说不上来的奇怪味道，如果硬要描述，大概就是那种地下水里的软体动物尸体混着生锈金属的味道，那场看样子要下到世界末日的雨给这个味道平添了许多浓稠、湿润的质感。

金有谦就是在这样的糟糕夜晚推开了那扇沉重又破败的门。

*******

“各位，各位！瞧瞧！上星纪最后的赏金猎人！”

说话的是一个身姿修长挺拔的男人，他站在空无一人的大厅中央，左肩趴着一只灰黑色的猫，睁着大到占据了整张小脸的眼睛一动不动。

男人穿着一丝不苟的暗纹西装，胸前口袋处夹着一条银色的细链，连接着架在那张漂亮脸蛋上的银框眼睛，衬衫领口里面有一条若隐若现的黑色项链。

“bambam。”

金有谦站在他正前方不远处，一动不动地与他对峙着。黑色大衣上的雨顺着下摆往下滴落，陈旧的行军靴边上积了几滩雨水。

“晚上好啊，金有谦。”bambam咧着嘴笑着，舌头却像是染着霜，“喝点什么？”

“老样子。”

bambam挑了挑眉，轻轻地挥动了一下左手，动作缓慢优雅，之后一张桌子和两把椅子就出现在两人中间，接着是银瓶装的威士忌轻声落在台面上，附上两只精巧的垫了冰块的酒杯。

bambam朝金有谦抬了抬下巴，示意他入座。

金有谦脱下他滴水的外衣搭在手臂上，bambam再次挥动左手，外衣立即出现在木质衣架上，由边上炉火噼里啪啦地烘烤着。

金有谦咳嗽一声，踩着沉重的步伐走到椅子前坐下。

bambam气定神闲地坐在他对面，意料之中地挥动他神秘的左手，威士忌自动倒入酒杯，金有谦一动不动地看着他，直到他朝自己举起酒杯，露出那个熟悉的、漂亮又狡猾的微笑，才与他隔空碰了杯。

“金先生大驾光临我这小小酒馆，是要做什么？”bambam缓慢地吐出字句，“伟大的，赏金猎人。”

金有谦紧紧盯着他的眼睛，片刻后他紧绷的下颌突然放松，接着他吐出一声像是无奈的叹息似的轻笑。

他说，“我也很想你。”

*******

金有谦一直都很想知道bambam究竟是怎么做出那种，漂亮的、带着微笑的、却让你莫名感到胆战心惊的表情的。

他永远给人那种天衣无缝的感觉，表情、姿态、气息、甚至气味，都完美地掩盖了他心里那片幽深神秘的地方究竟在调配着什么让人神往却又危险的东西。

作为赏金猎人，要是说得不要脸一点，上星纪幸存的最后的赏金猎人，金有谦几乎是个活着的传奇，然而他与bambam从上星纪纠缠至今，还是只能在那副漂亮的面具下找到若干细微的裂缝，以此窥见一些他所谓的真心。

bambam从金有谦的回答里琢磨出一种“我知道你在想什么哟”的得意，于是他暗自咬牙，喉间挤出两声冷笑。

“这么好听的鬼话，也不知道是说给谁听的，我这里的客人们，可都有点激动和期待了。”

说完他像是展示似的挥动左手，看上去空无一人的大堂突然出现了密集的酒桌与人群，大家都在窃窃私语着什么，还有几个姑娘和小伙子朝他抛出大胆火辣的邀请眼神。

金有谦咳嗽了两声，目光直直地射向一脸看戏的bambam，bambam坏笑着挥挥手，大厅再次只剩下他们两人。

“你就这么执着于在口头上赢我？”金有谦恨恨地问他。

“这是表达对你的喜爱与尊敬，金先生。”bambam双腿交叠着，摆着一脸玩味又随时准备好迎战的姿态。

金有谦张口还想说什么，赏金猎人的本能却让他的全身突然紧绷起来。

bambam捕捉到他这一反应，眉头微微皱起，趴在他肩上的黑猫“喵呜”了两声，被bambam抱到怀里护好。

“你又给我带什么麻烦来了？”

bambam咬牙吐出质问。

金有谦朝他投去一个“你还有脸来问我”眼神。

“鉴于你刚才对我的大力宣传，这个功劳我就不抢了。”

*******

bambam的这间酒馆向来藏着黄金城里最多的秘密，因此它危险、神秘，但又实在是一个适合藏身的好地方，只需要让bambam将他们的座位隐藏起来，哪怕是联邦的哨兵也无法探寻到他们的存在。

不过能不能得到一个隐藏的座位，这取决于老板bambam的心情。

比如今天，bambam的心情因为赏金猎人的到来而变得相当微妙，因此酒馆众人被集体屏蔽，既无法被看见，也无法上前了却他们触碰一下赏金猎人的肤浅愿望。

唯一解除屏蔽的时刻，就是刚才bambam将众人显现的时刻。

而就在那短短的二十秒，有一些人开始了他们的行动。

金有谦的左眼变成了泛着金属光泽的蓝色，接着他的视野中亮起了若干晃动的人影。

那些人影是流动着的代码，金有谦很快识别出那是希尔维公司的王牌产品，隐藏力一流，尤其在电子屏障中效果拔群。

他的手按在腰间，眼神一凛便抽出一把匕首掷向bambam的左肩上方。

与此同时bambam握着最前沿麻醉针剂的右手刚举到一半。

他听到一个“物体”倒地的声音，然后他拾起那把小巧锋利的匕首，颇为嫌弃地放在手里掂量了两下。

“老古董，还在用上星纪的冷兵器。”

手上多出了两把蝎式的金有谦在应付那要命的后坐力的同时转头反驳，“能派上用场的就是好武器。”

他看到bambam反手用它刺进了“一团空气”的某处，一丝疑惑从他脑中一闪而过，他没空去在意，语气急促地嘱咐他，“嘿，当心点，这是我最爱的一把刀。”

bambam抹了抹脸上溅上的血，刻薄地开口，“下次早点说，金先生，我好早点让位让你和你心爱的匕首甜甜蜜蜜。”

金有谦习惯了他那死不饶人的毒舌，居然在身边有五六个杀手的情况下从中琢磨出了一点点爱意与醋意，脸上不知不觉挂上一丝微笑。

酒馆里被屏蔽着的、不知道发了什么的可怜顾客们胆战心惊地看着他们心中的性幻想对象在面带微笑地开枪朝空气射击，不由得有些瑟瑟发抖，当然某些有着奇怪癖好的人又是另一种层面上的“发抖”了。

金有谦视野中的人影纷纷倒地，他的肾上腺素因为惯性而持续飙升着，以至于bambam冲到他身边用左手拉住他的手臂时，他在本能地对抗下忽视了脑海中再次一闪而过的疑惑。

而下一秒他们就出现在了一间陈设昂贵品味不俗的套房中，bambam怀里的猫飞快地窜到了它柔软的窝里。

bambam喘着气，从酒柜里摸出一瓶波本灌下几口，接着他把酒瓶扔给金有谦，同时他难得正经严肃地发问：

“我问最后一遍，你来黄金城究竟是来做什么的？”

*******

赏金猎人从不分享他们的任务。

这是成为赏金猎人的必修守则第一条。

然而金有谦能作为上星纪最后的赏金猎人活到现在，靠的就是不停地无视这条愚蠢的守则。

于是他在灌下小半瓶波本后毫不羞愧地开口，“独角兽。”

“独角兽？”bambam机械地重复了一遍，“据我所知，最后的独角兽在上星纪末的战役中被毁了。并且，如果我还没有老眼昏花，就是坐在我面前的你，一个人干掉了四个，也就是，全部的，独角兽。”

bambam的语气渐渐冷下去，神情都像是罩了一层霜。

“不是全部，”金有谦反驳，“还有一个。”

“所以你到黄金城是来完成你上星纪没完成的任务？”bambam讥诮地开口，“怎么的？上回没拿到钱？过了这么久，合约还算数吗？”

金有谦的嘴唇抿成了一条坚毅的线，他长久地盯着bambam没开口，然后他向后纵身一跃从窗户里跳了出去。

窗外的雨打进来，bambam心说这个疯子，这可是27楼。

然后他挥挥左手将窗子关严，把猫抱在怀里沉默地想着金有谦留下的最后一句话。

“不是。”

*******

金有谦走在气味十分不友好的雨里莫名觉得有点冷，然后他意识到他的大衣还在酒馆里烘烤着。

bambam那只看上去神通广大的左手似乎只在他的酒馆里有用，他回忆起若干次他们奔走在室外，那个始终身着熨帖西装、头发打理得蓬松有型的男人总是抬着他昂贵的头颅，像个古老时代里的贵族一样行走着。

他的身手不比自己差，甚至更加灵活危险，擅长的武器也比自己多。并且总能做到在放倒了一片杀手之后保持优雅的身姿与漂亮的发型，这每次都让金有谦怀疑他身上是不是有什么一键恢复装束的神奇按钮。

金有谦甩甩头，提醒自己不要总是想着bambam，下一秒他的思绪又不受控制地滑向了bambam的手指、脖颈、嘴唇、鼻梁、眼睛……

well，well，赏金猎人也会开小差。

他走进一间充斥着艳粉色和浓烈香水味的按摩店，用光带勾画出的脚丫上画着一个笑脸，这是约定俗成的做法，告诉你这里经营的可不是什么正经足底按摩。

金有谦走进一个小隔间关上门，一个身材消瘦浓妆艳抹的女孩出现在房间里面的玻璃罩后面，欲盖弥彰地扭动着身子。

金有谦可看不出这有什么值得让自己的小兄弟硬上一回的，于是他熟练地在玻璃罩边上的窗口上选择了overnight，按下自己的手掌印，在“交易成功”四个字显现出来后挥挥手让那个可怜的女孩退回了原来的地方。

好了，伟大的赏金猎人允许自己睡上一觉，然后再去追查最后的独角兽的下落。

*******

bambam这一夜过得非常不好。

首先是他的猫无端跳进他的怀里死也不肯松爪，接着是他的酒馆的警报响得他脑袋差点爆炸。

当然这些都比不上他现在穿着睡衣、头发凌乱地被绑在一张冰冷的手术床上来得让他火冒三丈。

他的脖子被一条粗砺的皮带捆着无法动弹，只好尽自己所能地转动眼珠，可惜在视线范围内除了惨白的灯光就是惨白的天花板，丝毫没有能够显示出这间地狱般的房间归谁所属。

喔，角落里藏着一个摄像头。

bambam为这一发现而感到欣喜，接着他沉了一口气，缓缓闭上眼，牵动着神经网络朝着那个小小摄像头探去。

数据如五彩斑斓的光线漫游在浩大的网络空间中，bambam紧紧跟着那游动的数据，来到了一片极为复杂与黑暗的网络空间。

空间标记：希尔维公司所属。

“狗娘养的，”他睁开眼，罕见地咒骂出声，“老子一定毁了这他妈的废物公司。”

然后他再度重重地闭上双眼，神经网络易如反掌地由摄像头侵入希尔维公司的空间，向着那片黑暗的网络进行了一次强大的瓦解。

交织如迷宫的网络空间在一瞬之间熄灭了一半。

bambam喘息片刻，接着将神经网络朝前覆盖。

然而这一次他感到了一阵无比巨大的反扑，黑压压的网络如海啸一般卷席过他的神经网络，他几乎来不及反应，便眼前一黑，跌落出网络空间，接着他全身冒着冷汗，逐渐失去意识。

*******

金有谦用一颗小型榴弹轰开这间破旧的仓库时根本来不及思考这举动会不会波及到里面的人。

反正这里面不会有什么好人。

他这样想着，踏进仓库的时候十分理所当然。

他在第二天中午才意识到bambam不见了，这一点让他尤为不爽。

他从那间艳粉色的房间醒来后跑了几处他昨日规划好的地点，有所收获后他决定来酒馆，吃个午饭，顺便碰碰运气，看看bambam会不会善心大发告诉他一些有关独角兽的事情。

bambam的酒馆人来人往，他一定知道些什么。

况且bambam如此强大——

金有谦的思路突然回到了昨天的那场小插曲。

有一些细节他昨天漏掉了，例如，bambam为什么能精准地干掉披着能躲过电子屏障的希尔维外衣的杀手？他应该看不到这些人才对。

还有他昨天适时地在放倒第一波杀手后立刻将两人转移到他的房间，他是怎么看到战况的？

bambam的确拥有一些常人不具备的能力，但金有谦确信他不拥有一只唯一能识别希尔维外衣的眼球。

这就难以解释了。

他登上通向bambam房间的电梯，经过一番细致得让人抓狂的神经网络扫描后来到了他的房间——

门开着，床上一片狼藉，猫……猫呢？

他在洗手台水池里找到了那冻得瑟瑟发抖的小黑猫，它盯着拯救了他的赏金猎人，片刻后那双大得离谱的眼睛上跳动出一个坐标。

我操。

金有谦将小猫安置在它的窝里，然后飞快地向坐标跑去。

那是他曾经和bambam约定好的。

在某一次任务中bambam救下了差点死在爆炸中的金有谦，第一次顾不得体面地破口大骂。金有谦的脑袋本来就疼得要命，被他骂得差点要生理性呕吐。

于是他伸出唯一还完好的右手把他的脑袋按下来与自己接吻，用这种“占便宜”的方式缓解了自己的头痛。

之后bambam罕见地红着脸，语气略微有些柔和地与他约法三章：

双方如果遇到自己无法解决的危险，要给对方留下线索。

金有谦的线索是一枚挂在bambam脖子上的子弹，而bambam的则是他的猫。

*******

仓库里的人穿着白色的制服，脑袋上戴着大到愚蠢的电极头盔，似乎是某种用来屏蔽入侵的设备。

金有谦并没有心情探究这些乱七八糟的事。他用一把口径大到残忍的六管步枪对准备了那个打算按下警报的人，然后他忽视了狗娘养的后坐力又朝其他人连开五枪。

这枪重得要命，使用感极不友好，于是他握着发烫的枪管直直地朝他身后的人砸去。

他从腰后掏出两把趁手的手枪，他自己改良的，装的是穿甲弹，一发可以干掉三个排成一排的可怜人。

他打掉了三发子弹，仓库里还剩一个缩在墙角瑟瑟发抖的人。他脑袋上还带着那个愚蠢的电极头盔，看着朝他走来的金有谦的表情像是见了鬼。

“他在哪里？”

金有谦用枪抵住他的喉咙。

“希……希尔维的……控……控制……中心。”

金有谦面无表情地扣动扳机。

*******

希尔维这公司总是透着点邪恶的氛围，就好比那些电影里的反派总是长着一副“我就是反派”的脸。

金有谦认定在他的赏金猎人职业生涯中总有一天会遇上这家专搞科技的公司，因此他踹碎那扇玻璃门的时候有一种命中注定般的熟悉感。

他随手抓过一个戴着希尔维公司胸牌的人，用枪指着他的太阳穴问他控制中心在哪。

那人哆哆嗦嗦地说了句“在顶层”后认命地被金有谦挟持着踏上电梯。

通过职员绕开神经网络扫描后他顺利到达控制中心门口，在犹豫是用榴弹枪轰开门还是用他很久没练习的破解密码技术时，那扇该死的大门自己打开了。

希尔维公司的持有人，也就是希尔维本人，用他生怕别人不知道他注射过玻尿酸的脸卖力地朝他微笑着。

“欢迎大驾光临，”他牵动着极为僵硬的嘴角，“伟大的，赏金猎人。”

*******

金有谦向来认为电影里那些“反派死于话多”的桥段过于理想化，直接干掉才是符合逻辑的做法。

所以他想都没想就送了希尔维两发子弹。

bambam被绑在控制台中间，脑袋上贴着六七个电极片。他双眼紧闭着，全身上下都显得虚弱而狼狈。

他背后连着巨大的控制台，极其复杂黑暗的神经网络在不断碰撞、吞噬、消失。

金有谦冲到他身边，想要拆掉那些冷冰冰的电极，却在伸手时犹豫了一下。

“愣着干什么？”

bambam在这时突然睁了眼，他的声音嘶哑得近乎蛇的喘息。

金有谦出于本能地俯下身子吻上那张干裂的嘴唇，企图用舌头引渡些许水分——

以及攥着他的心脏快三小时的疼痛与歉疚。

然后他干脆利落地扯掉了那些电极片，强行断路让bambam疼得嘶吼出声，金有谦颤抖地捧着他的脸，不停地落下轻吻。

“忍一忍，bambam，”金有谦声带发颤，“嘿，看着我，看着我。”

bambam终于在一阵钻心腕骨的疼痛后停嘶吼。他看着金有谦，一动不动，像一个未被激活的哨兵一样了无生气。

金有谦的心在那一刻沉到谷底。

*******

希尔维那让人恶心的声音和让人恶心的脸出现在金有谦的身后。显然刚才被干掉的只是他的某一个意识载体。

金有谦回过头，眼神尖锐地盯着他。

“就不想了解一下我的动机？”

“如果你换一张不那么容易引起呕吐欲的脸，也许我能有心情听一听你的遗言。”

希尔维顺从地换上一张略微协调了一些的脸，金有谦抬了抬垂在身侧的枪，示意他开始。

“你知道，对科技公司而言，神经网络空间是一切的核心……”

“你知道，你的遗言是有字数限制的。”

金有谦挑动额角。

“我是商人，我活着最大的乐趣就是赚钱，我愿意为了钱不择手段，要想源源不断地赚钱，我必须成为这个行业的顶尖，不，唯一。这一点，我想本世纪唯一的赏金猎人深有体会。”

希尔维的声音变得圆滑而得意，金有谦的手臂青筋凸起。

“我猜，伟大的赏金猎人并不知道在你身后的究竟是什么人？或者，你有过某个大胆的假设，但你不敢去证实。”

金有谦将子弹上膛。

“一旦接入最强大的神经网络，覆盖它，侵蚀它，融合它，把它变成我的一部分，那我就掌握了完全无敌的技术核心，更重要的是，它仅此一个，无法复制。赏金猎人，你明白我的意思吗？”

金有谦抬手在他眉心射出一个窟窿。

“你在愤怒，我感受得到，”希尔维的声音从四面八方响起，“我明白你的愤怒，”他，抑或是他们的语调中饱含得意与疯狂，“昨晚我们都没有最后的独角兽的任何信息，刺杀你本是为了解决掉我寻找独角兽途中的路障。”

十二个一模一样的希尔维意识载体朝他聚拢过来，“但是我收获了意外的惊喜，而你，赏金猎人，因为一些令人分心的、幼稚愚蠢的感情问题而忽视了那些重要的提示。”

金有谦抬手开枪。

“还是说，”希尔维的声音染上了癫狂的笑声，“有某个强大的存在干扰了赏金猎人的神经网络？”

金有谦用三发子弹把控制台炸得粉碎。

“融合已经完成了，赏金猎人，”希尔维的声音在一堆载体中不依不饶地响起，“最后的独角兽毁了，你的任务失败了！我一举两得，完成了最漂亮的复仇！”

金有谦朝那堆肢体凌乱的载体上胡乱射击直到空弹。

然后他听到身边响起一个低沉而嘶哑的声音。

“谁告诉你完成了的？蠢货。”

*******

bambam在虚无的网络空间飘荡了一会。

那是自他拥有神经网络以来第一次来到那片被称作“人工智能墓地”的空间。

独角兽的身份从来不难猜测。

他们的精神网络无所不能，入侵、篡改、抹消，基本上只要他们想做，他们可以通过精神网络控制世界。

这也就是上星纪联邦派出大量哨兵与赏金猎人来销毁独角兽——也就是人工智能——的原因。

bambam倒是从未想过统治世界，这种中二的想法在他第二次自我升级时已经被扔进了数据垃圾堆里。

因此当他被那个愚蠢的希尔维绑架来与这个愚蠢的公司进行愚蠢的神经网络融合时，他在愤怒之外很不合时宜地产生了一种被脑筋有问题的中二小孩当玩具玩的无奈感。

但很快这种无奈感因为融合过程过于痛苦而很快转换成了更为强烈的愤怒。

希尔维是个还算有些想法的人。他巧妙地利用了自己在摄像头那里暂时短路的那一秒钟接入了控制台，这样就可以避免强行接入人工智能时会造成的反扑。

但他本质上还是个蠢货。

因为bambam早已自我升级到最完善的版本，他可以实现伪装在被吞噬的表象下进行人工智能的入侵。

不过就是有点疼罢了。

bambam是不会承认他因为疏于练习而在金有谦扯下电极后刚刚完成全部入侵的神经网络短暂重启的丢脸事实的。

作为最强的人工智能他需要维持尊严。

因此他在立即重启自己和强行阻断重启中选择了第三个选项——等待。

他在“人工智能墓地”里飘荡了二十秒，完成了重启，然后他依旧一动不动，在金有谦背后当了一把上帝视角。

他最爱看到那种由得意的一瞬间转变成惊恐与绝望的表情，就好比此刻希尔维——本体——的脸。

“这蠢货。”

bambam勾着他那个经过精确计算的嘲讽嘴角，轻而易举地闯入希尔维的神经网络，毫不费力地将那里卷席成一片焦土。

金有谦在下一秒听到此起彼伏的尖叫与警报声，“这么回事！”“所有资产清零！”和“救命”的声音吵得他脑袋要爆炸。

他转身找到bambam。

那个头发凌乱、睡衣还皱巴巴地挂在身上的男人昂着他骄傲的头颅，朝他咧开一个“你男人就这么强”的得意微笑。

*******

“所以，你就是我的任务。”

金有谦紧紧抱着bambam支撑着他走在黄金城的路上。

“如果你是指保护最后的独角兽，那么是的。”

bambam的声音依旧嘶哑。

“所以我其实根本就是搞砸了。”金有谦的语气罕见的挫败，“我全程像个傻瓜在拎着枪乱打一气。”

“嘿，别这么说，”bambam的语调竟然显得有些温柔，“至少你及时赶到帮我扯下了那些电极片，要知道，我在入侵时是做不到的。”

“噢！”金有谦尾音上扬，“听上去好多了。”

“但这主要还是要归功于我的猫。”

谁能忘了他是个绝不在口头上打败仗的混蛋呢？

*******

黄金城的雨依旧没停，bambam的酒馆依旧看上去空无一人。

昂贵的套房里bambam窝在赏金猎人的肩窝，面带微笑地吐出危险的警告。

“金有谦，再敢不声不响离开一次，我发誓毁掉你的神经网络。你知道我做得到。”

金有谦吻住那两片能充当武器的嘴唇，心想这次回来他怎么对于接吻有些上瘾。

嘿对方可是bambam！

喔这就对了。

他把拥抱又收紧了些。

这是他的任务，这辈子都不想搞砸。

**-完-**


	54. Creed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 金有谦住进了bambam的安全屋，但事情慢慢超出了他的预期……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是一个中篇。

**Creed/01**

***在本章中，金有谦住进了bambam的安全屋，但这一切似乎都没那么简单**

通常来说，金有谦并不是一个会对“安全屋”评头论足的人。

作为一个特工，他对一个在他负伤或逃亡过程中提供屋顶的地方并不会有太严苛的标准。准确来说，他只需要那个地方够隐蔽，且配备一些必需的医疗卫生用品就足够了。

然而对于这一间“安全屋”，金有谦却无法停止对它的观察与评价。

这其实只是一间小小的阁楼，隐藏在一间书店咖啡馆的楼上。

与他执行同个任务的“老鹰”伊格把大腿中弹的他抗到这里，告诉他可以放心地呆在这儿，然后他就走了，留下伤口被简单处理过后的金有谦躺在床上，用一种警惕又好奇的眼光打量着这间小屋子。

对于一间安全屋来说，这里显得有些过于豪华与专业了。医疗必需品放在最触手可得的地方，床摆放在狙击死角，窗帘厚重且遮光，而在它后面仅有的一扇窗户恰好开在观察角度极佳的位置。

它一应俱全，几乎是个专门被用来做安全屋的地方，金有谦不知道自己该庆幸自己走运，还是该继续对这里保有怀疑。

大腿上的伤口又开始痛起来。事实上伤口一直都是在痛着，只是金有谦有意将注意力放在了别的地方。

他从床上坐起来，伸手够到医药箱。

伊格只是简单地帮他止了血，现在纱布已经被染成红色，而包裹着他大腿的黑色作战裤上并看不出什么颜色，只有一种潮湿粗糙的感觉在提醒着他伤口的情况并不妙。

门就是这时候被推开的。

金有谦几乎是在同一刻抓起了放在枕边的枪对准了站在门口的人。

“哇哦，放轻松，”一个年轻的男人手中拿着托盘，一脸无辜地看着他，“我只是猜想你大概需要一些食物，希望你会喜欢我做的曲奇，之前住在这的人都对它赞不绝口。”

“什么……”金有谦一时有些不知道该如何应对。这个年轻人看起来似乎一点也不对他感到怀疑或者好奇，相反地，他看上去熟练又老道，好像自己只是个暂时借住在这里的一个旅客，而不是什么危险的特工。

他刚才说什么来着？“之前住在这的人”？

“所以，呃，这里是你的地方？”金有谦皱着眉，眼里流露出迷茫与困惑。

“是的，”年轻人大方地点点头，“我叫bambam，这间阁楼在我的书店咖啡馆上面。我的书店平时人流量不多，而且通向这个阁楼的楼梯在很隐蔽的西面拐角，不会有人上来。你可以呆在这里好好养伤，不会有人来找你的麻烦。”

他看起来悠闲又自在，金有谦缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，他不知道自己为什么要这么做，但他最终还是点点头，放下了手中那只格洛克。

bambam注视着他的动作，然后勾着嘴角朝他走来。

他把装着巧克力曲奇的餐盘放在小桌子上，金有谦立刻闻到了黄油和巧克力碎的香味。

金有谦想要调整一下自己的位置，但动作牵动大腿的伤口，他小声吸了一口气，bambam看了他一眼，然后沉默地坐在他面前，一言不发地开始处理伤口。

“我可以自己来。”金有谦盯着他的头顶，有点不自在地开口。

“你可以吃点曲奇，然后夸我。”bambam利落地剪开他被血浸透的作战裤，又小心拆下纱布。

子弹在金有谦中弹后不久就被他挖出来了，因此伤口不可避免地显得糟糕与可怕。金有谦咬紧了牙，在bambam开始消毒时努力地想要转移自己的注意力。

他伸手拿了块曲奇，并没有马上去吃，他只是把它抓在手上，然后若有所思地盯着那上面的巧克力碎看着，好像那里面有什么需要解读的隐蔽情报。

“我猜你正在想，我是谁，这里是什么地方，之前为什么会有很多人住在这里，伊格又是怎么知道这个地方的。”bambam在埋头处理伤口时开口说。

金有谦沉默了一会，似乎正在这些萦绕在他脑袋里的问题中挑选一个最适合的发问，“你是怎么认识伊格的？”

“啊，那只蠢‘老鹰’，哈！他上次住在这里的时候打碎我的一只花瓶，所以我罚他下次如果要介绍人来住这里的话要带他认识的最帅的那一个。”他抬起头，用一种评判的眼神上下打量了金有谦一眼，然后他翘起嘴角，“还不赖嘛，蠢‘老鹰’说到做到。”

金有谦立刻感到不好意思，他用咳嗽掩盖了一下，然后接着问，“所以，你知道住在这里的都是什么人？”

“要看你怎么定义‘知道’这个词，”bambam思考了一会，然后说，“会来这里的都是我信任的人，或者是由我信任的人带来的，我不会过问太多。就像你，你是伊格带来的，你是伊格信得过的朋友，那我就信得过你。这个地方不会被别人追踪到，你可以随意住多久，之后有需要也可以来。如果你觉得不安全，可以随时走。”他放下酒精棉球，然后抽空抬头又看了金有谦一眼，“我不收租金，你放心好了。”

仍旧有一万个问题堵在金有谦的喉咙口，但是他莫名地感到失语。

“你不怕我有危险吗？”最终他问。

bambam耸耸肩膀，专心把纱布缠在金有谦的伤口上。

“我重述一下，”金有谦又接着说，“你不怕我给你带来危险吗？”

剪刀剪断纱布的声音在小小的阁楼里响起，接着是医药箱被收拾起来的声音。

等到bambam把一切都收拾妥当，准备走出房门时，他才好像突然听到了金有谦的问题一样回过头来。

坐在床边的男人视线紧紧落在自己身上，他歪了歪脑袋，像是短暂地思考了一下，然后他说：

“这里是全世界最危险的地方，他们没胆来。”

**Creed/02**

  
***在本章中，金有谦走出了安全屋，并且发现了bambam的一个秘密**

曲奇饼干味道不错，金有谦思索着是不是该如bambam所说要去“夸奖”他一下。

自从bambam用一句令人忍不住多想的话回答了他的问题后，时间又过了七个小时，这会儿天已经亮了。呆在陌生环境下的金有谦因为流淌在血液中的警惕而一夜没睡，他拖着伤腿把他的武器一一安放在趁手的地方，然后他关上灯，沉默地盯着他眼前的黑暗。

夹克左胸口的内侧口袋里有个小小的方形盒子正抵着他的肌肉，伴随着他的呼吸上下起伏。这给他带来一份摇摇欲坠的安全感。

他大腿上的枪眼，还有遍布全身的淤青都拜它所赐，不过至少，有这个小盒子在，他的性命就仍旧对那些人有价值。

厚重的窗帘剥夺了阳光照进阁楼的权利，金有谦是通过楼下的一阵响动判断出已经到了早上。

bambam没有上来，好像他已经忘了在他的阁楼里还住着身负不详秘密的人。

也许用“藏”更为准确。

又过了一会，大概是金有谦做完两组拆组枪的时间，门再次被推开。

向上帝发誓金有谦并没打算把枪口第二次对准这个好心收留了他的年轻人。只是组完枪之后他不可避免地想要举起它来像个幼稚的小男孩一样朝空气中的假想敌人开两枪。

“你也早上好。”站在门口的bambam显然是已经熟悉了这个流程，这对金有谦来说不是什么好事。

“抱歉。”金有谦把那支小巧的格洛克收起来，尴尬地抓了抓头发。

“我能理解。”bambam滑进房间，悄无声息地把门关上。

这个再平常不过的举动像一个细小的沙粒掉进了金有谦的心里，他感到一种说不上来的奇怪，伴随着强烈的好奇，投射在朝他走来的bambam身上。

“我做了三明治，希望你喜欢花生酱，”bambam把餐盘放到小桌子上，“我昨天大概忘了告诉你，我这间书店的人流量很少，你可以下去转转，我帮你做一杯咖啡。”

“我会的。”

金有谦答应下来，他确实有这个打算。任务已经因为自己的受伤而被短暂的叫停了，“老鹰”告诉他，与他们对接的“猎狗”因为担心暴露而选择推迟见面，那个狡猾的老混蛋，从来不会让自己冒一丝一毫的风险。不管怎么说，金有谦大约会在这间阁楼住上一段时间，不知道伊格在走时有没有和bambam说过。他感到有点不好意思，但这份不好意思同时又混杂着一些对bambam神秘的身份的好奇与兴奋，这对从不习惯长居安全屋的金有谦来说是个全新的体验。

他从来不是什么“机器化”的特工，或是像好莱坞电影里演的那样不苟言笑冷酷无情。他灵活、聪明，甚至有点狡猾，他可以变成任何他需要的样子，只要能完成他的任务。而现在，他的受伤和暴露都显得疑点重重，他正好需要一段时间来搞明白这一切。

“你会吗？”bambam看上去有点吃惊，略微睁大的眼睛使他看起来更加鲜活了一点。

金有谦点点头，“我会的。”

bambam脸上的笑容变大了，不知道是不是他的错觉，金有谦觉得有一种古怪的情绪藏在那个笑容后面，这份困惑毫无逻辑可言，但金有谦更偏向于相信自己来自特工的直觉。

bambam下楼之后金有谦吃掉了那份花生酱三明治，可惜的是它们变得有点凉了，花生酱没有他想象中的浓郁。他又吃了一块曲奇，以弥补自己对甜食的需求。伤口似乎又有点开始渗血，金有谦决定暂时忽略它，他穿上衣柜里bambam为他准备的家居裤，踩着柔软的棉质拖鞋，在狭小的房间里来回走了两趟。

他的视线依次在他藏有武器的地方扫过，最后放弃了桌上他最爱的那支格洛克，转而从床垫下抽出一把小巧的索格战术刀塞进上衣口袋里。

手指接触到门把手时金有谦短暂地犹豫了一下，最终他还是打开了房门，端着空掉的餐盘走下了楼梯。

如bambam先前所说，西面的楼梯相当隐蔽，直到金有谦走出拐角，书店和咖啡馆的样子才得以呈现在他眼前。

店里的客人稀少的可怜，只有零星几个客人散布在不同的角落，有三个小姑娘聚在一起窃窃私语，目光时不时地落在咖啡机前的bambam身上。金有谦挑了挑眉，看来这本来就不多的客流量里，慕名前来欣赏英俊店主的姑娘贡献了一大部分。

出于谨慎考虑，金有谦决定不在姑娘们的视线中与bambam见面，他转身拐进了一排标有“人文社科”分类的书架中，用一种近似上了年纪的老教授一样的姿态浏览每一本书的名字。

“你总能在几排书架中发现些东西。”

这是他的密码学教官说过的，金有谦一直信奉这一点。

在文字越多的地方，越有可能藏着秘密，因为秘密总是由文字构成的。

金有谦的视线缓慢地扫过书架，没发现任何古怪的痕迹，书架上甚至落着一层薄灰，像在尖酸地嘲笑这类书籍在现在这个年代的冷落与无趣。

有脚步声在他周围响起，金有谦假装摊开一本书，掩盖住他手中的餐盘，他的注意力滑到一边，打算等来人走近。刚才的脚步声离他仅有五至六米，听声音是一双牛筋底的登山靴，男人，中年，体格不轻，在这个点出现在一间书店咖啡馆“人文社科类”书架附近的概率，0。

金有谦的手伸进口袋，握住里面的索格战术刀。

他屏住呼吸，等待脚步声拐过走道。

意料中的袭击没有发生，甚至连脚步声也戛然而止。

金有谦皱起眉，大腿上已经渗血的枪伤让他不敢轻举妄动，他又在原地带了五秒，本能地规划好三条可行的撤退路线。

五秒钟后，他合上那本厚重的《人类简史》放回原处，有条不紊地朝原先传来脚步声的方向走去。

空荡荡的走道让人觉得冷清，金有谦望向身前安稳的一切，开始觉得不可思议。

安静什么时候会被听到？

当一切声音都消失的时候。

直到现在金有谦才突然意识到，那三个窃窃私语的小姑娘也不知道什么时候离开了，原本就安静的书店现在好像一座被时间暂停了的孤立空间。

金有谦按住口袋里的战术刀，目光锐利地扫过书架。

“在找我吗？”

bambam的声音在他身后响起。安静的平衡被打破，一切又恢复到生动的状态。

金有谦回过头来，看到bambam正双眼含笑地盯着自己，他正站在脚步声消失的位置，看上去英俊又甜蜜。他按下心中的重重疑虑，故作轻松地朝他走去。

“想找你还餐盘，”他把那个已经被他捂热了的陶瓷盘子递给他，“看到有三个小姑娘正在对你的英俊专心致志，所以没有上前打扰。”

“上前打扰也没关系，”bambam接过餐盘，眼角愉快地跳动了一下，“也许他们会把你当作这间书店老板的秘密情人，等他们回去之后就会和更多的姑娘们宣传这件事，我的书店的客流量就有救了。”

“你果然是靠贩卖英俊。”

“我从不否认这一点。”bambam歪了歪脑袋，指向现在已经空无一人的咖啡桌，“要帮你做杯咖啡吗？秘密情人。”

金有谦摇摇头，他指了指大腿处，红色的血迹已经隐约透过家居裤显露出来，“你的秘密情人要回到秘密阁楼养伤。”

“你去吧，我等下给你送杯咖啡上去。”

bambam转身利落地走开，他的背影修长精致，像一只随时准备好捕猎的猎豹，散发着一种潜藏的危险。

金有谦盯着他，努力想要从中找到破绽，但他的一切都看上去完美无缺。

他摇摇头，说服自己一定还有别的解释，然后他松开口袋里攥紧了战术刀的手，朝楼梯走去。

再度经过“人文社科类”书架时，金有谦停住了脚步。他皱着眉，视线锐利地扫过他不久前曾一本本浏览过的书名。

《人类简史》不见了，取而代之的是它同系列的《今日简史》，尤瓦尔的名字印刷在同样的位置，但金有谦确信，这已经不是十分钟前的那个书架了。

他伸手摩挲过光滑的书脊，勾了勾嘴角。

bambam坐在咖啡吧台前，专心地读着一本厚实的平装书。

“抓到你了。”

金有谦收回他的视线，踩着柔软的棉质拖鞋回到他的“安全屋”。

**Creed/03**

  
***在本章中，乌鸦登场了，金有谦和bambam进行了一场别开生面的对峙**

直到入夜之前金有谦只见过bambam两次，一次是他如约送咖啡上来，两个人又说了些有关“秘密情人”的俏皮话，一次是刚才，bambam告诉他书店提前打烊了，他晚上要出门一趟。

“我不是个怕黑的小男孩，妈妈。”金有谦故意说道。

“我知道，甜心，”bambam反击，“只是天气变了，会有乌鸦飞过，如果害怕的话，就把窗帘拉起来。”

金有谦的脸色几乎是在一瞬间凝固起来，bambam似笑非笑地看着他，转身轻轻关上了门。

左胸口袋里的小盒子仍旧贴着他的心脏，金有谦坐在黑暗里，把它拿出来攥在手上，感受到它尖锐的棱角滑过自己的掌心。

大腿处仍旧传来又刺又痒的痛，这再次提醒着金有谦他依然处于最危险的情况下。

小盒子里装着“乌鸦”这个情报组织所有的人员名单，这是他吃了一颗子弹才换来的。这个小盒子可以给他从泥潭里挣脱出来的自由，只需要他在合适的时间把这个被他加了第二道密码的名单交到“猎狗”手上，他就会得到一个全新的身份，获得一个被编写得天衣无缝的成长背景，一个新的开始。

他把小盒子握紧在手里，目光在黑暗中汇聚成两簇燃烧着的火。

他只需要等待，然后在那之前别被干掉。

bambam的存在让这一切都变得复杂起来，金有谦难以自控地想要搞清楚这个神秘的年轻人背后的秘密。

他把小盒子妥帖地放回口袋里，然后站起来，往后腰和大腿处添置武器。

阁楼外面寂静得近乎诡异，金有谦收起他的呼吸声，用潜行的姿态走下楼。

“人文社科类”的书架安静地矗立在那里，像一块古老的、鲜有人光顾的石碑。

金有谦绕着它走了一圈。他可以肯定在今天白天的时候bambam做了些什么，问题是，他不知道他是怎么做到的。

金有谦离开这排书架，来到更广阔的范围。他走在黑暗中，用脚步丈量着房屋结构，企图分析出有可能潜藏着的空间。

被刻意压抑过的呼吸声就是在这时候响起的。

金有谦停下，半个身子踩在月光里。他屏息，仔细辨别来者的方位。

两点钟和十点钟方位、书架后面各有一个，正后方的咖啡吧台旁边有一个已经蓄势待发，标准的进攻小队，是“乌鸦”最喜欢的活捉阵容，金有谦甚至不用求证就知道在这栋房子外的所有路口都停着准备好运送半死不活的他的车子。

可以肯定的是，今天白天那个可疑的脚步声就是“乌鸦”派来的人，bambam一定是做了些什么，阻止了他的行动，并且从他的口中了解到了“乌鸦”的事。

真是了不起。金有谦暗想，可以在距离他八十公分的位置完成所有的事，在金有谦的认知范围内，他是第一个。

三个潜伏者在金有谦还在分神赞叹bambam时逐渐逼近，金有谦从后腰摸出战术刀来，在身后的尖刀刺向他后颈的前一秒矮下身来，顺势勾住那个人的左腿将他摔倒在地。侧前方两个人一同朝他扑来，金有谦翻滚着躲过攻击，把自己的后背交给空荡荡是书架走道。

银色的匕首在月光下显得凌厉而寒冷，刀尖与布料的摩擦声在空旷的书店中响起，带来某种不详的鼓点。对方显然有备而来，攻击直直集中在金有谦受伤的大腿。

金有谦用匕首挑破左侧进攻者的手腕，在顺势躲开前方刺来的刀尖时忽视了另一处毒蛇一样的进攻者已经瞄准了他渗血的伤口。

剧烈的疼痛让金有谦失去了平衡，他跌坐在身后的书架中，沉重的书架发出闷响。匕首不打算给他喘息的机会，金有谦随手从身后拿起一本有着硬质封皮的书抵挡住，然后迅速起身，拖着受伤的腿朝一边躲去。

把后背留给敌人不是个好主意，但金有谦顾不上那么多。他反握住匕首，听准了时机，转身将锋利的刀面朝进攻者挥去……

“什么……”

金有谦在一瞬间愣住了。

他看着空荡荡的走道，不敢相信在前一秒还危机四伏的书店突然又恢复了那种诡异的平静。腿上的疼痛告诉他刚才的一切确实真实地发生过，但无论他再如何静下心来，都再也捕捉不到附近有任何潜伏者存在的气息。

这种古怪的感觉伴随着越来越可怕的熟悉感朝他袭来。

他借着月光找到那排“人文社科”的书架，《人类简史》再次回到原位，书架变回了他第一次看见的样子。他伸手抚摸坚硬的书脊，然后将额头靠在上面深呼吸了两下。

“你是怎么做到的？”

他对站在身后的bambam发问。

“你不能让魔术师透露他的秘密。”

bambam站在月光底下，优雅而狡猾，似乎刚刚从一场鸡尾酒会上回来，身上甚至带着一种酒后的慵懒。

金有谦握着匕首，一步步朝他走去，他走得缓慢而危险，血迹顺着大腿滴落在冷静的大理石地板上，在他身后延长成一条诡异的曲线。

冰凉的匕首抵在bambam温热的脖子上，bambam微微扬起脑袋，嘴角勾出一个不合时宜的漂亮弧度。

“真伤心，”他说，“我还以为你至少会用一个亲吻来表达感谢。”

“感谢什么？”

“我救了你两次这件事？”

“如果能提供背后的动机，我也许会考虑。”

“问题是，我不想这么做。”

bambam突然低下头，尖锐的匕首在他光滑的脖颈上划下一道红色的细线。金有谦握着刀的手颤动了两下，默默地移开了一些距离。bambam的眼神从刀尖滑向金有谦绷紧的下颚。

他伸出舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇，让它变得鲜红而湿润。

接着他沿着金有谦撤回刀尖的手凑近他，直到触碰到金有谦因为缺水而干燥的嘴唇。

他们隔着一把银色的匕首接吻，起初只是断断续续的相碰，但很快就变成了混杂着喘息与撕咬的对峙。

金有谦握着刀的手移到了bambam的后颈，他发狠地按住那片柔软的头发与皮肤迫使bambam靠近自己。bambam揪住金有谦敞开的衣领，他们互不妥协地将对方揉进自己的身体里，恨不得把彼此的呼吸都一并吞噬。

银色的月光铺展在他们身上，一切似乎都被按下了暂停键，危机与鲜血在某处生长成有毒的藤蔓，而金有谦和bambam正用亲吻展开一场别开生面的对峙。

没人知道那是为什么，也许是危险唤起了他们内心深处潜藏着的渴望，又或许是他们注定要在某一刻交换亲吻。

还有更多种令人遗憾或者不寒而栗的解释在金有谦的脑袋里滑过，而他暂时决定不去理会。

**Creed/04**

  
***在本章中，他们上床，并且谈论自由**

金有谦决定不去过问bambam是如何做到刚才那一切的。

他们忙着亲吻，把对方的衣服扯开，血腥味闯进他们的口腔和鼻翼，但没人在乎这些。

金有谦被bambam拉倒在地上时仍攥着匕首不放，好像那才是他最后一件蔽体的衣服。

bambam的衬衫铺展在他们身下，他仰起脖子，鲜血和肌肤对比出玫瑰一样的颜色，金有谦颤抖着舔舐，像在品尝珍贵的祭品。

干渴的肌肤像是第一次饮水一样紧紧相贴，bambam挺起身子，在急促的触碰与抚摸中颤抖喘息。

裤子成了碍事的布料，金有谦用刀锋将它们割裂，连同银色的匕首一起丢在大理石地面上，刺耳的撞击声显得诡异且不详。bambam伸出手，抓着金有谦的头发把他按向自己。

“想要我吗？”bambam在他耳边吐出有毒的字句。

金有谦用手扼住bambam的下巴，用撕咬的方式与他接吻。

他们挺立的半身在摩擦中越来越滚烫，像是两把烧红的匕首贴在一起。喘息声从激烈的亲吻中泄露出来，金有谦粗鲁地扳起起bambam的双腿，布满硬茧的手掌拍在bambam裸露的臀瓣上。

“嗯哼……”bambam闷哼一声，两条修长的腿像蛇一样缠绕上金有谦的脊背。

手指在那个隐秘的入口打转，金有谦用手臂撑起自己，用眼神代替手掌在bambam的身上抚摸游走。一根手指埋入神秘湿润的地方，立刻被牢牢吸住，呜咽从他身下的年轻人喉咙里流出来，金有谦难以自控地用唇舌去迎接。

更多的手指探入，黏腻的水声加入喘息之中，bambam像是追逐猎物的豹子一样追逐着金有谦的手指。

“够了，”他说，“你想用手指操我多久？”

金有谦盯着他湿润的眼睛和更加湿润的嘴唇，他近乎虔诚地吻他，然后缓缓进入。

“啊……”bambam双眼失去焦点，他养着下巴，喉咙里发出破碎的叹息。

金有谦吻他的眼睛，然后是他的鼻梁，他的嘴唇，他的下巴，他的侧颈。

他感到自己进入了宇宙中某个没有时间的维度，湿润和火热包裹着他，一个全新的世界在他眼前展开。

他不舍地抽出一小段，然后又迫不及待地顶撞回去，bambam被他顶得回过神来，生理泪水冲进他的眼眶，他破碎地喘息着，舔着嘴唇努力吞下金有谦给他的每一寸。

想要保持这种缓慢的频率实在太难，金有谦不得不用一个个细小的亲吻分散自己的注意力，以免自己彻底融化在那个致命的湿热中。

他缓慢地操着他，近乎感恩，他第一次感到某种真实发生在他身上，他被人生中唯一的真实包裹着，几近融化。

“你可以，粗鲁，一点……”bambam的话被分割成好几部分，由金有谦的插入作为标点，“我，嗯……不是陶瓷……做的……嗯……”

金有谦低下头咬了下他已经湿润到极点的嘴唇，然后他直起上半身，把bambam的双腿弯折成一个不可思议的弧度。

他开始猛烈地插入，每一次都顶到最深。bambam咬紧牙齿，呻吟从他的喉咙里漏出来，几乎带着某种满足的哭腔。

金有谦不知疲倦地操着他，想要把他撞碎，揉进自己的身体里，他害怕如果他停下，这份真实就会离他而去，他又要落回那个由背叛和欺骗构成的世界里去。

所以他操着，像一头发怒的狮子。

他伸手掐住bambam的脖子，鲜血被粗鲁地抹开，带来一种潮湿的黏腻。bambam双眼发红地盯住他，像在通过这种方式迎接挑战。

“别停下来……”

bambam哭喊，感到一种汹涌的快感正燃烧过他整个身体，他挺起背，肩膀与尾骨中间形成一个弧度，金有谦将双臂插入，用力把他抱起来，让他坐在自己的大腿上。

“噢天……”

他坐得太深，甚至怀疑金有谦顶到了他的心脏，他拼命喘息，被操软的身体无力地靠在金有谦身上。

“可以这样吗？”金有谦这样问着，但已经开始扶着bambam的腰朝上顶撞，“可以吗？”他死死地按住bambam的身体，恨不得两个人从此就这样相连着到世界尽头。

“别停……别停下来……”bambam蜷曲着，感到那份快感快要冲破他单薄的身体，“求你，求你！别停下来！”

他尖叫，全身颤抖着，金有谦被他里面紧紧咬住，几乎让他感到痛苦。

金有谦低吼着，再次放倒身上的人。他紧紧抓住他的大腿根部，不顾一切地抽出又插入。

他感到视野被一种空白取代，他像一只野兽一样吼叫着，大腿上的鲜血渗出来，血腥味唤醒他内心更原始的欲望。

他盲目地操着bambam，他抓着他，像是溺水的人抓着一块浮木。

“别停别停别停……”

他高潮，射出滚烫的精液。

一个崭新的宇宙伸开旋臂拥抱着他们。他们喘息，拥抱，用沉默和跳动的心脏交流感受。

直到大理石地砖恢复冰冷，银色的月光冷静地洒在他们身上。

“我记得我提醒过你别出门。”bambam看着他，用视线描写金有谦眼角的泪痣。

“我记得你说过这里是世界上最危险的地方，他们没胆来。”金有谦呛声道。

“我得声明，我在说那句话之前，不知道你惹上的是'乌鸦'。”bambam停顿了一下，然后又说，“我也不知道，害你挨枪子的是整个'乌鸦'的情报人员名单。老实说，你很惊人。”

“而我以为你只是一个靠英俊吸引客流量的书店老板。”

“看来我们都对彼此有一些误解。”

“秘密情人之间总需要一些新鲜感，我猜。”

他们在黑暗中笑起来，金有谦感到一种陌生的情绪抓住了他。那是一种沉甸甸的、干燥又温暖的情绪，就像秋冬壁炉里的木头。它来的突然但也有迹可循，它在这样的黑夜中缓缓包裹着金有谦，像是包裹住了一个宇宙中孤独的灵魂。

“这是我的最后一个任务。”金有谦用一种平静的语气开口，“‘猎狗’许诺我，如果帮他们拿到‘乌鸦’的名单，就会给我一个全新的身份，一个普通又详实的成长背景，不用在两个情报组织之间相互拉扯，在两者怀疑的枪口下战战兢兢如履薄冰。”

“哈，我猜猜，”bambam拖长了音调，他的声音在黑夜里有种低哑的性感，“大学教授的小儿子，母亲是公司的普通文员。青少年时期的叛逆让你和父母大吵一架，在一条已经帮你铺设好的金融道路前扭头跑去学习西方文学，你爱上了有菲茨杰拉德的爵士乐时代，有萨特的存在主义，你想象自己像美国垮掉的一代一样书写与喝酒，然后有一天你突然梦醒了，回到父亲的学校任职，当一个再普通不过的大学讲师。”

“还不够普通，”金有谦笑着说，“我觉得会是一个因为金融危机被公司裁员的待业青年，每天的安排就是喂饱自己和投递简历，也许我会在某一天突然爱上黄油和面包，然后问爸妈借一笔钱之后开了一间自己的面包店，然而生意惨淡，只能勉强支付材料和水电费。”

“你休想打我的曲奇饼干配料表的主意。”

“噢！我差点忘了！我还欠你一句夸赞，它们确实很好吃，是我吃过的最赞的巧克力曲奇。”

他们短暂地沉默了一会，似乎真的在思考那些未曾发生的美丽日子。

“你没想过，‘猎狗’可能会骗你吗？他们可比‘乌鸦’还要讨人厌。”bambam冷静地说。

“我在名单里加上了第二道密码，等我坐上飞往新生活地飞机后它才会被解开。”

bambam挑挑眉，发出一个轻柔无意义的语气词。

“你可以留在这儿，”他发出邀请，“忘记所有的这些烂玩意，乌鸦，猎狗，你留在这儿，没人会来打扰你。”

“不会吗？”金有谦反问他。

“毁掉那份名单，就不会。”bambam说。

他们在黑暗中平静地呼吸着。

“只要我还以这个身份存在着，乌鸦和猎狗就永远会是我身后的鬼魂。”金有谦说。

“自由，对身在泥潭里的人来说，不是伸出脚迈出来那么简单。”

**Creed/05**

  
***在本章中，有人布下陷阱，有人深夜逃亡**

猎狗出现了。

“老鹰”伊格在早晨造访，他穿的像个刚从摇滚演唱会上逃回来的中学生，bambam笑得前仰后合，表示他的这套装束从今天起会被禁止出现在他的店里。

伊格不想理会他，反正自从他打碎了bambam的花瓶之后，这个英俊的年轻人就变成了一个邪恶的存在，企图用他的舌头制造源源不断的刻薄话。

“金有谦在哪儿？”

bambam理所当然地指了指上面，“还能在哪儿？”他笑笑，“难道会在我的房间吗？”

伊格丢下一句“真不敢相信你们居然还没搞在一起”之后爬上楼，bambam小声说“你怎么知道我们没搞在一起”，然后他盯着伊格的背影，换上了一副全新的表情。

“交易时间到了，”伊格对正在无聊地数着子弹的金有谦说，“告诉‘钟表店’的人，你要一支可以看到斯特拉斯堡时间的表，‘猎狗’会来接你。”

“知道了。”金有谦点点头。把桌上的子弹放进枪膛里。

“嘿哥们，”伊格犹豫着开口，“你得知道，‘猎狗’也许在骗你。”他走到金有谦的对面坐下，“我为他卖命七年，直到今日都没能去得他完全的信任。他根本不会相信任何一个人，你不能把希望寄托在这样的人身上。”

金有谦沉默地把枪和匕首收好，然后抬头看着他的搭档，“我知道，老兄，”他无奈地笑笑，“只是，他是唯一可能给我自由的人。”

“你也说了只是‘可能’。”

“我的筹码是我自己，输了的话，我又会失去什么呢？”

伊格愣住，过了一会他叹了口气，摇摇头站起来，他郑重地拍了拍金有谦的肩膀，说，“一切小心，‘乌鸦’一直在盯着。”

金有谦用力握了握他的手，用这种方式传达他的情绪。

bambam今天没有来过阁楼，金有谦犹豫着该不该和他道个别。

有一些东西变了，在他和bambam之间。

在这之前金有谦不知道“自由”究竟意味着什么。那个词语似乎仅仅代表着他现在生活的反面，也许可以用几个空洞的、类似于“安全、普通”这种形容词来描述。

他看到的“自由”，是一个逃避的结果，而不是某种开始。

现在他突然有了些令他胆战心惊的愿望。他想在一切都顺利结束之后，也许他可以回到这间漂亮的书店咖啡馆，走正门，光明正大地在姑娘们的视线中和bambam说上几句话。他不用躲在这个狭小的安全屋里，做一个玩笑话里“秘密情人”。

金有谦自嘲似的摇摇头，提醒自己不要给自己太多希望。

希望是这个世界上最危险的东西。

夹克口袋里的小盒子还在那里，金有谦最后给自己处理了一下伤口，然后把他的东西收拾妥当。他打开门，看到bambam正站在门口，有点儿吃惊地看着他。

“所以，”在沉默快眼发酵成尴尬之前bambam开口，“这就是了？”

金有谦点点头，不知道现在开口道谢是不是个好主意。

“真的不考虑一下我的提议吗？”

金有谦回忆起bambam曾提出的邀请，“做安全屋里的‘秘密情人’吗？”他摇摇头，“如果可以的话，我更想光明正大的吻你。”

bambam看上去有一秒钟被人扼住了喉咙。

随后他笑笑，笑容近乎甜美。

他用金色蜂蜜一样的语气说，“我曾给过你机会，亲爱的。现在，看来我们之间只剩下道别了。”

他留给金有谦背影，他看上去仍然挺拔、优雅，像一尊精美的雕塑。

不同的是，这一次，金有谦还从中看出了孤独。

“钟表店”旧得像是从上世纪存活下来得地方。金有谦在黄昏时推门走进去，修钟表的老头并没有抬头。

“要一支可以看到斯特拉斯堡时间的表。”金有谦说。

钟表匠手中的动作停了一下，他看了一眼金有谦，又迅速低下头，“你左手边的石英钟时间拨到八点三十七分。”

落地钟的齿轮声音粗哑艰涩，金有谦将时针拨到要求的地方后，那座古老的钟便自己向后移去，露出一扇门来。

金有谦皱着眉走进，发现自己来到了钟表店的仓库里。

他走过几排货架和几座报废了的落地钟，感到一种不详的感觉。他的手按在枪上，做好了随时拔出来的准备。

等到终于走到房间尽头，一把高背椅正背对着他，皮质表面散发出一种古怪且久远的味道。

金有谦轻轻咳嗽了一声，提醒对方他的存在。回答他的是一动不动的椅背。

他感到不对劲，陈旧的霉味和生锈的金属味让他产生怀疑，他上前一步，用脚踢开了那把高背椅，随即立刻举起枪来。

椅子沉重地转过来，在阴冷的仓库中，“猎狗”胸口的枪眼像一只锐利的眼睛盯着金有谦。

“操。”

金有谦转头狂奔。

仓库的入口不知道什么时候被关上了，铁灰色的门上传来落地钟走秒的声音。

金有谦靠在门上，环顾四周企图找到可做出口的地方。

这间仓库到处都落着灰，排风扇大概早就被封死，金有谦率先放弃了这个方案，一定还有别的出口，他闭上眼，屏住呼吸，在一片寂静之中，金有谦感到脚部有阴冷的气流往上窜。

一个方形的排水口出现在他视野中，被铁格网盖着，金有谦把它掀开，一个看不见底的井道露出来，他把一个微型手电咬在嘴里，从腰间取出可伸缩绳索系在边缘，然后一跃而下。

他沿着井壁往下降，在快触底时解开绳索跳到地面上。

手电照出一小片光亮来，他凭感觉朝前走，有越来越多疑问的声音在他脑袋里响起。

是谁杀了“猎狗”？如果是“乌鸦”的话，为什么不是直接像前两次一样冲着自己来？知道这次交易的人除了伊格还会有谁？“猎狗”又为什么会被杀？杀了“猎狗”的人，会在某个地方等着他吗？

金有谦不敢多想，他只能不停地朝前走，在他心里一块理智的角落，有一个猜想正像一条毒蛇吐着鲜红的信子，他努力不让自己的思维被它绑架，他朝前走着，感觉很快就能走到尽头。

他看到了月光，被铁格网切割成无数小方块投射下来。

他欣喜地推开最后一道屏障，费力爬回地面。

手电被他关掉，月光暴露出第二个影子。

在失去意识的前一秒，他听到一个熟悉的声音在耳边响起。

“又见面了，金有谦。”

**Creed/06**

  
***在本章中，魔术师被绑架了**

绳索质地粗糙，像一截风干的毒蛇缠绕在他身上。

体内有一种前所未有的古怪在流淌，他感到无力却又渴望绷紧身子，他甚至觉得有点痒，像是有片羽毛正在他看不见的地方折磨他的骨头和皮肤。

脑袋里无意义的声音被拉长，像是一段缓慢邪恶的咒语。

金有谦睁开眼，看到bambam正站在他面前，像一尊精美的艺术品。

“哈……”金有谦轻笑了一声，那听上去更像是一声叹息，“我早该想到的。”

一切真相都被蜜糖一样的外壳裹住，等到那层甜蜜的脆壳融化后，尖锐的真相终于戳破了他的口腔，让他鲜血淋漓。

bambam看着他，那个造成了这一切的小盒子在他修长的手指间游走。金有谦突然回想起“老鹰”在最开始告诉他的话，他预言，这个小盒子终将会变成一枚危险的炸弹，哪怕不让他粉身碎骨，也要让他尝到一些难以释怀的滋味。

“如果从一开始的目标就只是这份名单，为什么不直接除掉我？何必装模作样地要我留下。”金有谦问他。

bambam地手指突然停下，他安静了一秒钟，像是变成了一个木偶，接着他毫不在意地开口，“密码，”他说，“你加了第二道密码。”

金有谦愣住，然后他失声笑起来，像是被这个有点傻又有点滑稽地回答逗笑了。“啊，我果然让你们这些人恨得牙痒痒吧？”

bambam耸耸肩，他弯下身子来和金有谦平视，锐利地视线刺在金有谦的身上，他陌生得像是一棵没被撬开的海胆，周身全是湿漉漉的尖刺。

“四位数的密码，答错一次就会引爆一个被你埋在‘猎狗’弹药库的炸弹，”bambam叙述着他的发现，“你一直在让我惊讶。”

金有谦歪着脑袋，朝他勾起嘴角。

“告诉我密码，”bambam吐出尖锐的字句，“我会让你忘记这一切曾经发生过，你知道我做得到。”

“你连这些都做得到，却猜不到我的密码吗？”金有谦讽刺道。

bambam没有理会他的挑衅，他把那个小盒子举到他们两人中间，“我们可以做一个交易。”他提出要约。

“噢交易！”金有谦笑笑，“我最近真是收到了很多不错的交易。”

“告诉我密码，这个地方就是你的。”

金有谦的神色一滞，他感到某种真相就要破壳而出，“什么叫这个地方就是我的。”

bambam把小盒子收回他的手心，他笑了下，连眼窝里都盛着疲惫，他伸出冰凉的手抚上金有谦的颈侧，“这就是我的任务，”他轻柔地说，“拿到这份名单，我就能获得自由。听上去耳熟吗？你也是这样描述你的任务的。我们都是自由的信徒，不过我要更卑劣一点罢了。”

金有谦的身子被冻住了，像是有一层冰霜正从他的心底蔓延开来直至覆盖他的全身。

“所以从一开始，这就是一个陷阱。”金有谦得出结论。

“并不是，”bambam摇头，“最开始，我只是一个被困在这儿的人，直到那天’乌鸦‘的人找上门来，我才得知你的计划。在那之后我被告知了这个交易，我这一生都在等待一个离开这里的机会，现在它就在我眼前，只差一个四位数的密码，”他突然凑近金有谦，如果不是他们都在用冷漠的语言伤害彼此，他们几乎是在打算接吻，bambam的嘴唇擦过金有谦的，他轻声说，“告诉我。”

干燥又柔软的触感以嘴唇为中心扩散到金有谦全身，他眨眨眼，似乎在消化他刚刚被告知的故事。

“所以从那之后一切都是你计划好的？”他皱着眉，热切地看着他眼前的男人，“包括那个晚上？”他期盼着答案。

bambam看上去像是被一只手捏住了喉咙，有一瞬间的悲伤神色闪过他冰霜一样的面孔。

“是的。”他回答，声音冷静得如同月光下的玻璃。

金有谦呼出一口气，然后他闭了闭眼，嘴角的嘲讽像一把匕首。

所以从来都只是他的一厢情愿而已。什么对自由后的畅想，在阳光下亲吻，在姑娘们的窃窃私语下和他坦然地站在一起。

他曾以为，在他的生命中，总算要有一次，他得以成为导演，安排一场他自己得意的戏剧。但他现在意识到，他仍然是个被拉上舞台的演员，他的剧本早就白字黑字地安排妥当，只等他的就位开演。

他笑了笑，绷紧的身子突然回到了松懈下来的状态。他在椅子上歪着身子，以一种全新的视线看着他面前的bambam。

他说：“我要是不告诉你呢？”

bambam又靠近他，换上一副急欲掩饰的真诚，“把名单给我，我得到自由，你得到这个书店，这是这个世界上最安全的安全屋，‘乌鸦’伤害不到你，‘猎狗’的人也伤害不到你。你想一想，‘猎狗’死了，他们只会怀疑动手的人是你，就算你现在成功地从我这里逃出去，等着你的还会是你们约定好的交易吗？”

他沉默了一会，企图判断金有谦是否被说服。

“他连活着的时候都无法履行誓言，你还指望他死后吗？”

他蹲下，仰面看着那个被他绑在椅子上的男人。

他端出了他最浓郁的真诚，几乎是剖开了胸口露出了心脏。

“你究竟是谁？”金有谦第一次以这种角度看着他，他感到陌生、好奇、困惑，以及一种一闪而过的别的情绪，他提醒自己别去在意。

bambam深吸了一口气，他的眼神湿润，他嗓音柔滑，他说，“我是Creed的囚徒。”

金有谦惊讶地看着他，似乎很难把他眼前的这个男人和那个神秘又残酷的Creed联系起来。但在他内心的某个角落，一根银色的细线悄悄将所有的事实串联成一个血淋淋的真相，一切都合情合理，并没有半点逻辑误差。

“1169.”他说。

bambam瞳孔颤抖，他站起身来，身体晃动得像是溺水的人刚刚获救。

“谢谢。”他轻声说。

金有谦看着他，这又是一个全新的bambam。他今天有幸见识了很多种不同的bambam，他分辨不清哪种才是真的，或者保守一点来说，哪种是比较真的。

“你不用谢我，”他坦然地说，“我会告诉你，你就是我所设想的所有未来，那一晚对我来说不是计划中的一步，那是我这一生所触摸到的所有真实，现在你用它换到了你想要的自由，而它，将会化成一座布满咒语牢笼，它生来便不带着任何换取条件，你无法用它达成交易，你将永远被囚禁其中，即使等我死去，忘了你，它仍然存在。”

他用最温柔的嗓音吟唱出最恶毒的诅咒，他说，“bambam，这将是我对你的刑罚，你不用因此感谢我。”

他坐在椅子上，绳索像毒蛇困住他的双手，但他看着bambam如同暴风过境的双眼，他知道，被绑架的人，从来不是他一个人。

**Creed/07**

  
***在本章中，故事被重新推翻**

金有谦看着bambam走出书店的那一刻，心里并没有多少情绪。

bambam如约把这间书店咖啡馆的秘密告诉了他，他终于得以知道那些“魔术”是如何做到的。只是几个精巧的触动开关和空间利用，你看，不管什么东西，被揭开了那层精美的面纱之后，内核总是笨拙且不那么体面的。

金有谦沉默地跟着bambam走到门口，他现在以主人自居，手臂搭在门框上，一副随时就要关门的样子。

“我说我可以让你忘了这一切，”bambam突然回头说，“我真的可以做到。”

“没有必要，”金有谦耸耸肩膀，“记忆自然会以它的方式编辑归位，我作为记忆的载体，还是不去捣乱了。”

他说得云淡风轻，几乎让人觉得他早已将一整件事消化殆尽，做好了迎接新生活的准备。但bambam仍能在他的眼底看到浓烈的不甘与挫败。

但他只能假装自己没看到，毕竟，他是世界上最没资格戳穿这件事的人。

“如果有机会的话，”他在转身前最后说道，“我还挺想买几本雷蒙德·钱德勒再走。”

金有谦没有在意，他几乎只停顿了一秒就关上了门。

他回到空荡荡的书店，楼上有bambam曾经的卧室，他一次也没进去过，虽然bambam告诉他他把那间卧室收拾好了，但金有谦对它并提不起什么兴趣。他从冰箱里翻出bambam上次烤的黄油曲奇，给自己倒了一杯牛奶，然后走上西面的楼梯，回到了最开始的那间安全屋。

第七天他早早醒来，如前面六天一样慢悠悠地晃到楼下，准备给自己热上一杯牛奶。

金有谦开始思考他之后的人生。bambam告诉他，Creed不会轻易地让它的“囚徒”离开这里，这间书店是Creed的情报中心、行刑场，或者别的什么。他们总需要听话的信徒来守护这里。对于Creed来说，忠诚如同活着一样艰难，所以他们更倾向于囚禁。

正被“囚禁”着的金有谦感到有点无聊。不断追踪到这里企图杀了他的人终于渐渐没了声音，也许他们是放弃了，或者在打算准备一次强烈的反扑。金有谦并不打算把这当一回事。他眼下正急于找到事情来填补他空荡荡的生活，他甚至思考着要不要尝试复刻一下bambam的黄油曲奇配方。

那个男人就是在这时候出现的。

他穿着灰色粗呢大衣，站在两排书架之间。他的肩膀看上去只比运送啤酒的小货车窄一点，金有谦确信他一只手就能把自己的肩膀捏碎。

男人转过身来，卷曲的头发湿漉漉地搭在他的脸上，一道触目惊心的疤藏在那后面，他用猎豹捕食猎物的眼神审视着金有谦，然后他轻蔑地笑起来，“终于见到你了，”他说，“bambam拿不到的东西，我只能亲自来拿。”

金有谦愣了一下，并没有理解这个男人的意思。在他看来，他和bambam的故事已经在那个晚上结束了，并没有留下什么可以继续讲述的线索，更不要提再加入新的角色。

男人又逼近了一步，他身上带着一种让人想到死亡的皮革与金属的味道，那让金有谦从心底里生出一种恐惧来。

“告诉我，‘乌鸦’的名单在哪儿，”他揪住金有谦的衣领，“我们可以把事情搞得简单点，不要让这个漂亮的书店变得乱七八糟。”

金有谦看着他灰褐色的眼睛，脑子里有无数疑问和猜想滑过，有用的信息太少，他不敢轻举妄动。

“老实说，你还挺让我吃惊的，”男人仔细观察着他，“可以杀了bambam的人，这个世界上并没有那么多。”他停顿了一下，又自以为幽默地补充了一句，“可能连一打也没有。”

金有谦并没有听见他之后的那句话，他只听到了“杀了bambam”。

他皱起眉头，企图把这些乱糟糟的信息重新整理一遍。

这个男人，现在看来只有可能是Creed的没错。是他指派bambam来夺“乌鸦”的名单，也是他和bambam做了那个交易。而在他被告知的故事版本里，bambam没有获得他想要的东西，他甚至因此丧命。

那么那份名单现在在哪？bambam又在哪？

这究竟是演给谁看的一出好戏？这又究竟是一个新的阴谋还是新的救赎。

金有谦任由这个男人拖着他的衣领，把他撞在身旁的书架上。几本硬质精装书砸在他身上，他的眼角被磕破，渗出一点血迹来。

金有谦低下眼睛，正好瞥到雷蒙德·钱德勒的《再见，吾爱》，他想到bambam走时最后说的那句话。原本再正常不过的一句话，在此刻突然显得十足意味深长。金有谦晃动着扶着书架站起身来。他的左手放在《漫长的告别》的书脊上，那是bambam告诉他的触动空间移动的机关之一。他只需要朝里轻轻推动那本书，他们就会被平移到地下三层的地方。

金有谦想要告诉自己疯了，因为一个疯狂的猜想正在他脑袋里形成。

他看了那个男人一样，然后猛地朝外冲去。男人立刻拽住他的手臂让他转过身来，拳头狠狠砸在他的腹部，血腥味立刻涌上金有谦的口腔。

“你大可放弃尝试那些秘密机关，”他喘息着，刀疤像一条鲜活的毒蛇游走在他的脸上，“这个地方是我一手建立起来的，每个通道都由我设计，你以为我选择在这排书架的原因是什么？”

“你是雷蒙德·钱德勒的疯狂书迷？”金有谦虚弱地歪着身子，挑衅地笑着。

回复他的是又一记重拳，金有谦怀疑他的肋骨已经把他的内脏戳穿了。

“因为这里是唯一没有机关的地方，”男人阴险地吐出答案，“你挨不到第三拳的，把名单交出来。”

有前面那句话就够了。

金有谦剧烈地咳嗽着，然后吐出一口血沫，他嘴角莫名地勾起，在鲜血的衬托下很像一朵不详的玫瑰。

“是吗？”

他反问，在男人还没反应过来的时候冲向那个黑色的书脊。

《漫长的告别》被轻轻推动，男人在下一刻从身后扼住了金有谦的脖子，但他还是晚了，周围的一切开始无声地转动，像是某个古老的齿轮。他灰色的瞳孔骤然缩紧，像两根尖锐的银针。金有谦几乎无力抵抗他的力量，他眼前开始出现大片大片的白色，接着是生锈金属般的血腥味。

哦老天，他在彻底失去意识前祈祷着，就让我赌赢这一回。

**Creed/08**

  
***本章为完结章**

在很多时候，bambam并不像他看上去的那样。

他擅长伪装情绪，扮演一个神秘的书店老板，他的俏皮话可以出上一本足足有五百页厚的书，他撒谎就像喝水那样自然，没人知道在那闪闪发光的英俊外表之下究竟藏着怎样的利爪。

马洛伊自以为他知道，于是他和bambam达成了一个交易。

他知道bambam想要离开Creed，离开这个困住他的书店。所以他用bambam的自由换“乌鸦”的名单。

bambam让他忌惮，因为他成长得太快，他锋利的野心或是欲望被他早早地埋藏起来，成为一颗杀伤力巨大的定时炸弹，马洛伊不知道它什么时候会被引爆，于是他决定干脆用它作为筹码，换取他能够得到的最丰盛的奖赏。

用他最得力的手下的自由，换取一份足以撼动世界的名单，顺便能除掉bambam本身会给Creed带来的隐患，他觉得再值得不过了。

他为自己的这个主意沾沾自喜，并没有意料到，bambam会被金有谦轻松地“杀死”。

在他死死钳制着金有谦飞速往下降的过程中，马洛伊曾有一瞬间的晃神，在那个时刻他窥见了真相的一角，但他还没来及的仔细品尝其中的辛辣，一颗点五六的子弹便从他身后洞穿了他那如同钢铁一般的左肩。

快速变换着的空间在下一刻归位，重回寂静，金有谦从马洛伊松开的钳制下滑落出来，倒在地上剧烈的喘息着。

在一片猩红之中，他看到bambam正举着枪朝他微笑。

马洛伊难以置信地回过头来，他在bambam开第二枪之前冲向前去，像一只发怒的野兽拍掉了他手里的枪，他用右手掐住bambam的脖子把他撞在墙壁上，左肩上那颗子弹对他而言似乎只是一颗劣质的玻璃弹珠，连疼痛都没能持续一分钟。

“Surprise！”

被掐住的bambam吃力地吐出他早已准备好的台词，他嘴角嘲讽的微笑在此刻像一簇火苗彻底点燃了马洛伊的怒火。

“我他妈早该想到的，你怎么可能那么轻易地被杀死，”马洛伊低吼着，“但没关系，今天我会亲手送你下地狱。”

“是吗？”bambam笑着，“那你想到过这个吗？”

锋利的匕首从他身侧被抽出，直直地捅进男人的腹部。马洛伊低吼一声，蛮横地把行刺者甩在地上。

bambam吃痛地从地上挣扎着站起来，他反握住刀柄，面对着朝他冲来的大块头向他勾了勾手指。

即使身负两伤，马洛伊出拳的速度仍然让人害怕，bambam偏着身子躲过，顺势在他的右臂划上一道口子。

“你今天实在是让我太生气了。”马洛伊看着他手臂上鲜红的刀口，朝地上吐了一口血沫，然后向bambam宣布最后的警告。

他又朝bambam冲去，无视匕首在他身上划上的伤口，甚至连一声都没吭。他的右手一路直直地伸向bambam，用能把一面墙捏碎的力气握住他的肩膀，迫使匕首脱离他的手心，然后他猛地踢向bambam的小腿，让他顺势跪倒在地。

bambam的膝盖撞击地面发出一声闷响，他咬着牙低下头，正好和躺在地上的金有谦对上了视线。

金有谦看着他，脑袋里的杂音似乎在这一刻停止。他很希望bambam能对他说些什么，哪怕一个单词也好，这样他至少能知道这一切究竟他妈的是怎么一回事。可是bambam紧闭着嘴唇，苍白的脸颊拆穿了他所承受的疼痛。

他们就这么沉默地对视着，直到马洛伊扯着bambam的头发将他从地上拽起来。

他从大衣底下抽出手枪，狠狠地抵在bambam的下巴上。

“在你死之前，我很好奇，”马洛伊阴狠的气息吐在他脸侧，“你明明可以得到一切你想要的，你的自由，为什么偏偏不那么做？”

“哈，你不懂，大块头，”bambam直直地盯着金有谦，“如果没有一个具体的内容的话，自由就只是一座牢笼而已。”他咳嗽起来，声音嘶哑粗糙，但他落在金有谦身上的视线却显得温柔又真诚，像是一个初生的婴儿，毫无保留地给予观赏者观赏的权利，”曾经我也不懂，后来我被判处这样的刑罚，我在踏入那座名为‘自由’的牢笼的第一秒便难以忍受，所以我决定哪怕第二条路会走到粉身碎骨，也好过那种空洞的自由。”

他朝金有谦露出微笑。那个笑容里包含了一些坦荡与释然，同时还保有他一贯的骄傲与难以琢磨。

金有谦看着他，感觉那一晚他亲口宣读的审判，越过月光和时间，在bambam的微笑里化成一支带着露水的玫瑰，温柔地击中了他。

只有马洛伊这个像头野兽的大块头不懂。他认为自己也不需要懂。他现在连那个该死的名单都不想管，只想给他手里这个叛徒喂上一颗子弹，亲眼看着他死在自己手里。

于是他扣动扳机，满怀欣喜地等待一场畅快的复仇。

空弹匣的声音在封闭的空间里回响，bambam几乎是同时从他的禁锢中脱身。

马洛伊不可思议地看着手里的格洛克，他记得自己把它别在腰间时在里面分明装满了子弹，但他并没有多少时间来解答这个疑惑。

另一声枪声响起，子弹从正面洞穿了他那颗强劲的心脏。

金有谦站在那儿，他另一只手还捂着腹部，举枪的手因为后坐力在微微颤抖，直到看到马洛伊重重倒下，他才疲惫地放下枪。

“什么时候换的枪？”bambam的脸上也难掩惊讶。

“被他掐着脖子掉下来的时候。”金有谦把枪扔到一边，一步一步朝bambam走去。

“既然早就换了枪，为什么不在那之前就开枪？”bambam撇撇嘴。

“那你为什么第一枪不直接朝心脏开？”金有谦反呛道。

“因为你那时候和他叠在一起，子弹也会命中你，笨蛋。”

“一样的理由，”金有谦摆摆手，“因为刚才你一直站在我和他之间……”

他突然意识到了什么，瞳孔颤动着，一个他从来也不敢想的理由突然这样清晰地呈现在他面前，他几乎不敢开口询问。

“所以说你是笨蛋啊！”bambam歪着脑袋，用滑稽的腔调证实金有谦的猜想。

现在他们终于得以面对面，好好看着彼此的眼睛，安静地呆上一会。

沉默降临在他们身上，像一条柔软的法兰绒毛毯。

等到他们总算平复了心跳，艰难地把整件事消化完全，他们都微笑起来。

bambam从口袋里拿出那个存放着名单的小盒子，他把它扔到马洛伊的身边，然后他们找到放着《漫长的告别》的那个书架，回到了原本的地面上。

阳光透过玻璃窗照进来金有谦一言不发地跑去热了两杯牛奶，端到那个小小的阁楼里。他们像那个晚上一样坐在柔软的地毯上，享受着片刻安静。

“曲奇被我全吃完了，”金有谦说，“我本来还想尝试自己做一次。”

“要在配方里加点奶粉。”bambam神秘地说，“这是我最大的秘密。”

“别告诉我，我没有秘密可以和你交换。”金有谦摆摆脑袋。

“哈，这样，那换个话题，”bambam耸耸肩，“你现在打算怎么办？你知道，‘猎狗’死了，Creed也基本上走到了尽头，这个世界上没有谁能困住你了。你得到了你想要的自由。”

金有谦认真地想了想，然后说，“我不知道，你呢？你也得到了你想要的自由。”

“我想，也许我可以养只猫，”bambam说，“你喜欢猫吗？”

“喜欢。”

**-完-**


	55. One in a Million

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are more than friends.

*******

金有谦根本没有思考，他只是脱口而出了，就好像这个答案已经在他的舌尖蓄势待发了好久，等到问题被抛出来的那一秒钟，它就立刻跑出来，把大脑远远甩在后面。

“有谦，你的理想型是什么？”

_“是站姿好看的人。”_

真该死！

这是什么见鬼的答案？

站姿好看的人。

你怎么不干脆说“我的理想型是bambam”。

金有谦漂亮甜蜜的微笑下面正在发生着一场龙卷风，而可爱的粉丝姑娘忙着照耀在他的英俊下，还没来得及仔细咀嚼这个有些奇怪的答案。

金有谦偷偷侧过脑袋看了bambam一眼，结果收获了一个意料之外的对视。他的心脏砰砰跳了两下，慌忙地躲开视线。

关于站姿这一点是金有谦在某次签售上突然意识到的。

那是非常奇妙的一瞬间。

金有谦在等待下一个粉丝过来的空隙看到bambam正站在台前，身上挂满了大家送的可爱又稀奇古怪的小东西。

他安静地站着，双腿随意地靠在一起，脊背挺直，修长的脖子恰到好处地微微前伸，因此哪怕低着头下颚线也依旧完美。

他毫不费力地把那个瞬间变成了一张画报，金有谦觉得那一刻的时间极富弹性地被拉长到了无限缓慢的程度，很希望当时会有一位举着相机的babybird拍下这一幕。

然后他突然意识到，bambam的站姿一直都是这样从容得体又英俊闪亮得让人挪不开眼。就好像如果把他扔进一个站了一百万个人的广场上，金有谦也可以通过他的站姿和那个站姿所传递出来的独特气质而找到他。

甚至花不了两秒钟的时间。

金有谦开始用眼睛收集bambam站着的样子。

Well，这有点奇怪。毕竟他们两个本来就总是像两块磁铁一样凑在一起，而等到他们好不容易没有靠在一起的时候，金有谦又总是把自己的视线黏在bambam身上，仔细地用眼神描写他穿着衬衫长裤挽起袖子侧着脑袋听主持人讲话的样子、他戴着墨镜耳机头发梳到脑后随意地靠在机场柱子上的样子、他穿着chic的outfit自信又大方地站在人群中的样子。

_他好像天生就应该被人这样注视，只要站在那里就是人群中的万里挑一。_

他的收集计划持续进行着，直到当天的活动结束后bambam在保姆车后座逮到他。

“你刚才是不是又和babybird讲我的坏话？”

巧克力奶昔在上！这种事怎么可能发生！

“没有啊。”金有谦摇摇头。

“那你干嘛突然那样看我？”bambam又凑近了一点，呼吸喷洒在金有谦的脖子上。

“呃，只是……”金有谦觉得自己脖子以上的地方被一双温柔的手钳住了，“只是，babybird问我理想型是什么。”

“那你怎么回答的？”bambam撞了撞他的肩膀，“你该不会说我喜欢我？”

“我就这么说的，你相信吗？”

“我不信啊，”bambam直截了当地说，“你连我说我们结婚了你都害羞到低头。”

“好吧，你赢一分。”金有谦耸耸肩，“不过我说的的确是你。”

bambam含糊地哼了两下，他调整了一下姿势，好让两个人在车后座睡得更舒适一些。

沉默在车子里铺展开来，像一块天鹅绒布轻轻地把两个人包裹住。

*******

这世界上所有存在的东西都很难被简短地定义。

尤其是金有谦和bambam之间的关系，似乎一切美好的感情都能够在他们身上找到踪影。

那么多年的陪伴成长不是开玩笑，金有谦和bambam总在想也许他们两个的生活轨迹已经缠绕成了一个永远都解不开的结。

他们在彼此的关系中最大限度地做着闪闪发光的自己，而在时间的厚度中这种感情的纽带变得越来越富有韧性，几乎变成一个发酵得恰到好处的面团，可以被塑造成各种他们想要的形状，而每一个结果都精彩纷呈。

“我打算去LA和我一些朋友玩玩车。”bambam说这话时正和金有谦紧紧靠着走在机场里。

“挺不错。”金有谦评价，“别忘了带上你的无人机。”

“你呢？休假打算干嘛？”

“呃，没想好。”

“要一起去LA兜风吗？”

“可以去玩一段时间。”

“好像邀请你是件很困难的事情呢？”

“当然啊，”金有谦把两个人的肩膀挤得更近，“拿出点邀请的诚意来。”

“你可以有机会在LA的泳池里做一些你想做的事。”

“和你吗？”

“只和我。”

“我爱LA。”

他们的脑袋凑在一起笑了一会。

在拥挤的人群中他们两个像是被包裹在了一个独立的气泡里，全世界似乎都与他们无关，他们的眼里装着最珍贵的那个人。

“嘿等等，”bambam突然抬起头，“好像有点不对劲。”

“什么？”金有谦也看向周围。

“Shit!”bambam小声咒骂了一句，“我们走反方向了！man！”

“全都要怪你！”

金有谦率先跑起来，很快他们都在拥挤的机场里奔跑着，像是拥挤的夜空中，两颗亮眼的流星。

*******

那一天总会到来。

大家都知道是哪一天。金有谦和bambam和他们最珍贵的五个哥哥终于决定要把爱豆生涯的状态栏由“现役”改成“退役”的那一天。

这是一件值得高兴的事。

七个优秀的年轻人踏上了崭新的旅程。

bambam如同他曾经说过的豪言壮语一样，把金有谦带回了泰国。

这件事根本不费力气，因为金有谦欣然接受了这个时长为下半辈子的邀请。

重要的从来都是那个叫做bambam的人，哪怕他要把自己带到宇宙尽头金有谦也会头也不回地跟他走。

一起在泰国生活后金有谦确信了bambam其实是一个浪漫的生活家这件事。

他会每天清洗地毯，和他的猫玩耍，然后拉着自己看Netflix或者HBO或者一切有趣的影视作品。

他会在每天下午四点钟给金有谦发一条消息。

那是他们忙着各自工作的第六个小时。

短信里会写着： _嘿！你今天做了什么？我好像有点想你了。_

金有谦通常会用一杯咖啡和一个背后的拥抱作为回复。

他知道该如何把生活过成他喜欢的那种样子，或者说，他们两个都喜欢的样子。

他们甚至曼谷买下了一间画廊，客流量十分客观。

画廊正在展出Amber·S的画作和设计作品，是金有谦和bambam都很喜欢的艺术家。

金有谦端着两杯咖啡在画廊里找到bambam时，他的男孩正站在那幅令人惊艳的画作前。

那是一幅由蓝色和橙色和一些简单的彩色线条组成的画作，bambam正好穿了一身蓝色的西装，头发梳到脑后，和画的内容形成了漂亮的呼应。

金有谦想他大概永远也不会厌倦于他站着的样子。

这似乎是一种永恒的心动，是编写进金有谦的心跳里的一串代码，世界上没有任何一种力量能够修改。

bambam在某一个时刻突然回过头来，一眼就看到了站在人群中的金有谦。

他们隔着人群、隔着Amber·S的作品朝彼此微笑着。像是这个世界有数不清的星辰和钻石，而他们彼此就是自己的万里挑一。

很快他们会走到一起，就像过去的无数次那样，把彼此当作自己的目的地。

他们会分享一杯美妙的咖啡，牵着彼此的手在每一幅画作面前停留。

**从来都没有什么好隐藏的。**

**他们给彼此的爱意一直都像是第一刻那样光明正大又热烈饱满。**

**它无法被任何一种感情轻易地定义，因为它包含了陪伴与成长、微笑与疼痛与眼泪、每一次心意相通的大笑与弯起的眼角、在万众瞩目中共享的只属于彼此的秘密。**

**他们是两个闪亮的年轻人，有着这个世界上最美妙的眼睛与爱。**

**-完-**


	56. Fallin'/爱神降临

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “他们在漫长的岁月里不断审视回顾自己的新生。”

**Prologue**

*******

Tristian推开那扇破旧的门时，金有谦正双腿翘在办公桌（如果一张被空披萨盒子堆满、有一条桌腿还瘸了的桌子能被称为办公桌的话）上闭目养神，他的嘴里叼着一根挂着褐色巧克力奶昔的吸管，显然已经挂了有好些时候了。

“又不接电话。”

她用脚尖踢了踢金有谦屁股底下的椅子，把这个传说中的猎魔人踢醒。

“没交电话费。”

金有谦把嘴里的吸管吐掉，胡乱抹了抹滴落在胸前的奶昔，他睡眼惺忪地看着他的经纪人，等待这个黑皮肤的姑娘向他扔来一通嘲讽或是别的什么。

“那正好，这个活儿至少可以让你把拖欠的水电费也一起补上。”

Tristian把一个薄薄的文件夹丢到他身上，金有谦随意地扫了两眼，然后又合上了。

“预付定金呢？”

“一半，足够你往返的路费了。”Tristian把装着钱的信封甩到桌子上，“我抽了百分之三十。”

“三十！”金有谦大声抗议，“你怎么不干脆全拿走！”

“嘿！你还欠我钱！”

金有谦哀嚎着躺回椅子上，用文件夹盖住脑袋。

“所以这次是什么？”金有谦声音闷闷的，“恶魔又闲不住从下面跑出来祸害人类了吗？”

“唔，不是，”Tristian摇头，“这是委托人主动要求猎杀恶魔的。”

“哈？”金有谦坐直了身子，他又看了眼委托说明确保自己没看走眼，“让我主动猎杀Apocalypse（天启）？这委托人想干嘛？那玩意儿的血能延年益寿还是什么的？”

Tristian耸耸肩，“不是说恶魔越厉害它们的魂石价值就越高嘛。”

“所以呢？”

“所以这个慷慨的雇主想要把最珍贵的恶魔魂石送给他的情人。”

金有谦确信自己看上去就像个刚开始学习人类语言的年幼恶魔一样困惑。

“再过三天就是情人节了，白痴！大家都想给自己的另一半送点好东西。”

“比如Apocalypse的魂石？”金有谦翻了个白眼，“你们人类的创造力也太差劲了。”

“嘿，别忘了你也是半个人类。”

“在创造力这方面我不敢苟同，谢谢。”

金有谦站起来，把佣金塞进口袋，然后朝自己的车库走去。

“喂，金有谦，”Tristian从后面叫住他，“有消息说， **他** 和这个天启的关系有点复杂。”

金有谦停住脚步，他的心脏某处似乎被轻轻拨动了一下。

“知道了。”他随意地挥了挥手，继续朝车库走去。

Tristian假装没看到他一瞬间紧绷的身子，她摇摇头，把桌上的空披萨盒丢进垃圾桶，然后轻轻关上了门。

*******

金有谦骑着他磨砂黑的重型机车穿行在戈塞市无人的夜路上，他路过一家打烊的商场，透过玻璃窗看到里面到处都装点着蝴蝶结、爱心还有别的一些可爱小玩意儿。

商场中央还摆了一个小型旋转木马，粉白相间的颜色，俗气得让人想起劣质糖果和人工香精。

立在旋转木马中央的Eros塑像吸引了他的注意力。

那是一尊纯白小巧的塑像，少有得保留了爱神成年的形象。他的翅膀垂落，缠绕在旋转木马中央的转轴上，月光在他脸上投下阴影，有一瞬间金有谦以为自己看到它朝自己眨了下眼睛。

噢fuck……

被刻意埋藏在深处的记忆又像强酸一样涌上来。

他咒骂了一句，发动机车沉默地朝恶魔峡谷开去。

**Chapter I / 陨落**

*******

金有谦和bambam又躲过负责看守的助祭，藏到了教会地下室的废弃仓库里。

这是他们最近刚发现的“秘密基地”，它在地下室靠近边缘的地方，受了潮的干草堆在角落里，男孩们不是很在意那种湿漉漉的感觉，舒舒服服地靠在上面。

有时候他们会偷着带两本地下藏书室的书去看，但那上面的语言晦涩难懂，而且蜡烛常常因为环境太潮湿而熄灭，所以他们更喜欢就这么躺在草堆上，感受着对方的身体紧紧贴着自己的感觉。

“听说了吗，教堂地下那个沉睡的恶魔似乎要醒了。”金有谦在黑暗中小声说着。

赛姬岛上有一个传说， Psyche受人蛊惑，以为自己的爱人Eros是恶魔，在她偷偷验证Eros的身份时才发现原来他是爱神。爱神识破了Psyche对自己的怀疑，伤心地躲到这座小岛上。身为凡人的Psyche为了获得爱神的原谅，一路走到这里，Aphrodite女神告诉她，如果Eros决定原谅她，那么她将被赐予Ambrosia蜜酒，正式为一个神，而如果Eros仍不愿意原谅她，那她将永远被禁锢在这座小岛上，到死都无法离开。

传说里的结局是，Eros原谅了他的爱人，和成为了神的Psyche一起守护着这座小岛，这也是这座岛的名字的由来。

但真实的故事其实是，Eros一直等待着Psyche来找他，乞求自己的原谅。他等了上万年，以神的身份看着这座小岛上的凡人相爱、相守、结婚、生子，却始终没有等来他的爱人。

他再也无法接受自己神衹的身份，因为这正是他如此孤独的根源。

于是他在一个雨夜，决定堕落成恶魔。

他沉睡在赛姬岛教堂的地下，从不现身，直到教会的一个小小助祭不小心发现了他的存在。

bambam沉默了一会，“总会有这一天的。”他说，“所以，该完成我们的使命了，对吧。”

金有谦翻了个身，面朝着bambam。

缺乏光线的地下室仓库让男孩们看不清彼此的样子，只有他们眼角的亮光和侧颈的图腾在微弱地闪动。

金有谦伸手摸了摸bambam侧颈的图腾。

那是Eros的恶魔魂石的形状，深绿色的眼睛，有金色的光在里面流动。

“你害怕吗？”金有谦的视线落在bambam脸上，“要和那个恶魔决斗。”

“这是我们活着的唯一目的，记得吗，”bambam复述着他们在主教面前宣下的誓言，“我们生来就是为了与恶魔决斗，保护赛姬岛上的平民。”

“可恶魔也是我们身体里的一部分。”

金有谦的指腹轻轻擦过bambam侧颈的图腾，被封锁在里面的恶魔之力让男孩格外敏感，他颤抖着，抓住金有谦的手让他停下。

“但我们仍有一半是人类，”bambam紧紧捏着金有谦的手，“我们是教会和岛上的平民抚养大的，我们总得保护他们。”

“好吧好吧，”金有谦笑了一下，“你说的对。”

“而且，”bambam转动手腕把手指扣进金有谦的指缝，“我们是‘神子’，我们会赢的。”

“神子……”金有谦在黑暗中轻声复述。

“神子”是教会the Eye计划中的一部分。

在发现了堕落的爱神Eros后，教会的主教从沉睡的恶魔体内取出魂石，将它和人类的胚胎结合在一起，制造出了半人半恶魔的实验体，幸存下来的实验体拥有人类的外形和情感，又兼具恶魔的力量和体格，他们由教会抚养长大，是教会最忠诚的武器。

他们是爱神的孩子。

一半是。

恶魔的那一半。

但这已经足够让他们帮教会渡过许多危机了。

*******

沉睡的恶魔在赛姬岛一年一度的祷告日苏醒。

放弃了神位的Eros面目模糊，尖锐的獠牙上挂着致命的毒液。它坚硬的鳞片布满全身，利爪轻轻一扫就推翻了一整面砖墙。它怒吼着拍打胸部，脚下的大地震荡下陷。它用红色的双眼俯视着教会中脆弱的生灵，仇恨的目光像烈火烧过整个小岛。

穿着白金色战袍的“神子”手持佩剑在平民的尖叫中降临，他们包围着恶魔，把它和无辜的平民隔开。

主教此刻带着教会的司祭和助祭纷纷站出来，他用苍老的声音安抚众人，“教会的‘神子’将用自己的生命保护赛姬岛的安全。”

金有谦和bambam看了彼此一眼，他们在漫长的成长过程中已经学会了如何用眼神代替心中所想，他们握紧了手中的佩剑。

金色的光从“神子”们侧颈的图腾流动到全身，被围在中央的恶魔愤怒地扫视着这群男孩。它挥动布满倒刺的触手，“神子”用注满恶魔之力的佩剑迎战。

他们脚下的大地开始震颤，碎石和尘土中混杂着鲜血与鳞片。

恶魔咆哮着转动自己庞大的身体，在“神子”们的进攻配合下显得暴躁愤怒。

bambam瞧准机会将佩剑刺进了恶魔的喉咙，深色的血洒在他脸上，他体会到一种浓稠而灼热的触感。

恶魔吼叫着跪倒在地上，bambam剧烈地喘息着，持久的战斗让他体力不支。他看着鲜血不断从Eros的喉咙里流出，长舒一口气，翻身将佩剑从恶魔身上拔下。

他在空中缓缓下坠，视野中赛姬岛的平民们依靠在一起，泪水和尘土让他们干净的脸颊脏乱成一团，但他们都没受伤，bambam觉得这也算是完成了自己的使命。

他仍在下坠，精力耗尽的他没有意识到平民们的眼中一瞬间充满的恐惧。

“bambam！”

金有谦跃向他的身影像是被拉长了无数倍的慢动作投射在bambam的眼里，他困惑地看着那个满脸惊恐的男孩。

等到他终于意识到发生了什么时，他已经落到了地面上，扬起的沙砾让他视线模糊，他只看到复活的恶魔伸出了利爪，尖锐的突刺从金有谦的胸前贯穿至后背。

金有谦背对着bambam，被洞穿的伤口在白金色的战袍上像一团燃烧着的火焰。他低垂着头，像一个小巧的玩具被恶魔收进自己的鳞片之中。

bambam有些呆呆地想，那个利爪本是刺向自己的。

教堂中的平民不敢作声，几个女孩的喉间压抑着哭腔。

bambam吃力地站起来，无数种声音汇聚成刺耳的音调灌进他的脑袋里，他握紧了手中的佩剑，和其他精疲力竭的“神子”一起重新加入战斗。

沾满血污的白金色战袍在废墟中上下翻飞，bambam跳上恶魔的肩膀，企图从高处寻找金有谦的身影。但无限愈合的恶魔躯体似乎已经将金有谦包裹进了自己的身体，bambam愤恨地用佩剑刺向Eros鳞片之间裸露的皮肤，恶魔变调的痛呼让他颤抖，体内似乎有一种全新的力量在挣扎着冲破枷锁占据他的身体。

他的双眼变成嗜血的红色，侧颈的图腾像被灼烧着那样刺痛。

一个又一个“神子”在他的视线内陨落。

很快，bambam自己也被恶魔蛮横的甩开，在庞大的恶魔面前，他开始感到人类的躯体是如此不堪一击，他无力地伸出手，将手中的佩剑掷向恶魔胸前闪动着的深绿色魂石。

那是一个无用的举动。bambam已经尝试过无数次了。

他再次从空中下坠，觉得自己的身体灌满了石子与沙砾，但又同时轻如一片能随时被碾碎的羽毛。

他看到教堂中的平民开始闭眼祷告，他们的神情绝望而哀伤。

他们的“神子”没能保护好他们。

他们的“神子”是个失败的试验品。

bambam继续下坠，下坠。

他看到他掷出的佩剑撞在Eros的恶魔魂石上，等待着它像之前无数次那样像个塑料玩具被弹开。

但这一次，他的佩剑直直地插在了上面。

Bambam惊愕地睁大眼睛。

这不可能！

他甚至没有将恶魔之力注入剑刃。

他降落到地面上，良好的动态视力让他清晰地捕捉到Eros的恶魔魂石上缠绕的一圈黑色的锁链。

那根本不是什么神迹！

bambam转头看向教堂中央的教士们。

年迈的主教被司祭和助祭团团围住，他们的嘴唇缓慢地一张一合，古老的黑色咒语缠紧了Eros的恶魔魂石。

像是有一双手突然揭开了他眼前的猩红色幕布，bambam终于看到了埋藏在这背后那鲜血淋漓的真相。

*******

扭曲的咒语像毒蛇攀附在Eros的恶魔魂石上，深绿色的魂石逐渐被染成漆黑的墨色，只有一丝金光在挣扎着闪动。

恶魔凄厉的惨叫像巨大的海啸淹没了整座小岛，bambam侧颈的图腾开始尖锐地刺痛，他身上属于恶魔的那一半告诉自己，魂石即将要被摧毁了。

bambam想站起来，他仍旧抱着最后一丝希望，可以找到金有谦，至少别让他和这个恶魔一起毁灭。

可他做不到。

他不甘地把拳头砸在地上，血肉模糊的指节沾上细碎的尘土。

他从未如此痛恨自己人类的身躯。

那么的脆弱，不堪一击，连一无所知的大地都能让他头破血流。

恶魔魂石开始出现了裂痕，教士们加快了吟诵咒语的速度，而根本不知道发生了什么的平民们仍然簇拥在一起，流泪祷告。

深绿色的光如同利剑刺向这座小岛，Eros的魂石在某一刻终于分崩离析，化作千万颗无机质尘埃，连同它庞大的身躯一同坠入深深的海域。

“不……”

bambam的喉间挤出嘶哑的低吼。

他死死抓着地面，砂石在他手中被碾碎，他睁着赤红的双眼看着这一切，他只是看着这一切，他无能为力，他只能看着。

*******

赛姬岛在教会的帮助下很快恢复如常。

bambam平静地接受感恩与奖赏，在被授予神的祝福时，他紧紧凝视着主教的双眼。

“我别无选择，孩子，”主教在他耳边轻声说，“我别无选择。”

bambam弯了弯嘴角，露出乖巧听话的样子。

别无选择。

这正是教会“别无选择”的the Eye计划的最后一步。

当教会在赛姬岛的地位受到影响时，必须要让平民意识到只有教会才是这座小岛的救世主。他们通过制造恐慌来打败恐慌。他们唤醒了沉睡中的恶魔Eros，把整座小岛的性命寄托在教会的“神子”手上。

过程不会被记录在历史中，而平民也只会记得教会是如何战斗、牺牲，保护了他们的生命。

而那些在战役中陨落的“神子”们，不过是情感的增稠剂，让赛姬岛的平民们在惜痛中把这一切记得更加牢固。

多么万无一失的剧本！

多么盛大的献祭！

就连备选方案都天衣无缝地进行着。

教会早就考虑到所谓“神子”的半人半恶魔或许无法打败原本是神的Eros，所以一早就在恶魔魂石上布下了古老的咒语。

而在最后关头，教士们只需要像平民祷告一样开合双唇，将恶毒的咒语缠紧无辜的恶魔，用最无迹可寻的方式将所有的阴谋粉碎在漫天的深绿色光芒中。

“神子”从来不是真正的“神子”，“神子”只是教会想以神自居的幌子。

**人类。**

bambam哑然失笑。

脆弱无能的人类。

精于算计的人类。

他看着自己伤痕累累的双手，感到恶心、恐惧。他在所有人感激的眼神中走出焕然一新的教堂，来到赛姬岛的恶魔峡谷边缘。

_“可恶魔也是我们身体里的一部分。”_

金有谦在黑暗的地下室里说出的话像一颗有毒的种子埋藏在他的体内，在鲜血淋漓的真相浇灌下迅速生长成卷曲的藤蔓，缠绕进bambam的骨骼里。

他闭上双眼，纵身跃下，小小的身影没入无底的深渊。

那就让它彻底占据我的身体吧。

bambam微笑着坠入恶魔的世界。

呼啸的狂风和浓稠的黑暗见证了最后一位“神子”的陨落。

**Chapter II / 新生**

*******

金有谦感到自己正被某种温热的液体包裹着。

他吃力地睁开眼睛，看到了坐在他身边的年轻人。

“这是哪？”

金有谦嗓音嘶哑，像是被砂纸打磨过。

“你和我一起坠入了海里。”年轻人抬起深绿色的眼眸注视着他。

“你是Eros？”金有谦坐起来，“爱神，Eros？”

“在我选择堕落成恶魔的那一刻我就不是神了。”Eros展开一个小小的笑容。

他的声音温柔得像是一支古老的歌谣，金有谦不自觉地安静下来，等着他开口。

“我的恶魔魂石已经碎了，这幅身体是我最后的支撑，听着，我堕落成恶魔时从未想过要伤害人类，教会的人强行将我唤醒，为的是制造一场危机，好让岛上的平民更加相信教会才是他们唯一的救赎。我和你们一样从始至终都是theEye计划的一环，但出于恶魔的本能，我被唤醒后确实伤害了这座小岛，所以我想我应当受到惩罚。而你不一样，你从始至终都只是想要保护别人，保护这座岛上的平民、保护那个叫bambam的男孩……”

说到这儿Eros停顿了一会儿，他看到金有谦的眼神亮了一下，然后叹了口气。

“他活下来了，我亲眼看到他战斗到了最后。”

金有谦点点头，没有说话。

“所以，你比我更有理由活下去，”Eros伸出手，他苍白的指尖跳动着金色的亮光，“这是属于爱神的最后一丝神息，带着它，活下去。”

“等等！”金有谦抓住Eros的手腕，不让那些光点靠近自己，“至少告诉我，我该做什么？我从出生开始就为了保护教会、保护赛姬岛而活着，现在你告诉我这一切都是阴谋，那我还能做什么？”

“保护人类，”Eros朝他弯起眼睛，“这个世界上还有许多猎杀人类的恶魔存在着。”

“是人类害你变成这样的不是吗？”金有谦尖刻地指出，“Psyche，教会，你仍然觉得人类值得拯救吗？”

“永远值得。”Eros轻柔地笑起来，指尖的金光渗透进金有谦的肌肤中，化作温热的水流汇入他的骨骼和血液。“你还要去找他，不是吗？”

金有谦看着Eros的身体逐渐透明，直到变得像泡沫一样脆弱。

他展开掌心，看到指尖流动着星光。

_“我们总得保护他们。”_

bambam的话像一阵风吹进他的耳朵，在那一瞬间金有谦似乎又回到了那个黑漆漆的地下室，潮湿的草堆在他们身下，男孩们燥热的躯体挤在一起，在黑暗里说些没意义的俏皮话。

他重新握紧拳头，把那一点亮光好好地保存在手心。

Eros已经彻底消失在了深蓝色的大海里。

而金有谦则不断上浮，上浮。

他赤裸的双脚重新踏在人类的土地上，那是一片他从未见过的大陆，但在之后的时光里他会慢慢了解这座叫戈塞的城市。

他以猎魔人的身份生活在这里，拥有了一个厉害的经纪人，积累了一些客户，还学会了自己叫外卖披萨，但仍然时常拖欠水电费。

人们知道有一个叫金有谦的猎魔人在和很坏很坏的恶魔战斗。

虽然他只有一半是人类，但大家还是很喜欢这个小伙子。

没人知道这个年轻的小伙子皱着眉头、或者用手指擦过自己侧颈的时候在想些什么。

也没有人知道这个小伙子在一场和恶魔的决斗中为了保护另一个男孩差点死了。

金有谦在一千多个深夜里不断审视回顾自己的新生。

没人知道他是爱神的孩子。

*******

金有谦从轰鸣的机车上跳下来，站到恶魔峡谷的边缘。

峡谷的狂风把他的记忆吹得散乱，他干脆摇摇脑袋，把那些令人分心的画面驱赶出去。他要做的就只是跳进这个峡谷，猎杀一个令无数猎魔人望而却步的恶魔，努力保住自己的小命，然后用佣金把水电费交上。如果还有余钱，他想把那个很有些年头的音响修一下，然后叫一个超级size的披萨，在情人节那天听着drake把披萨吃到吐。

就该这样。

金有谦沉沉叹了口气，然后跳进恶魔峡谷。

Apocalypse并不常现身，通常都是由它的四个傀儡来替它做事，它们被称作“天启四骑士”，饥荒，瘟疫，战争，死亡。它们生前是独立的恶魔，只是在和天启的决斗中战败，成为了它的囚徒。

金有谦朝着峡谷深处走去。

他踩过一地尸骨的残渣，看到“饥荒”正靠着一棵枯木在啃食着什么，等到他再走近一些，他就会看清楚，那是一个猎魔人的右腿。

金有谦屏息握住手中的佩剑，金色的力量从手心传递到剑刃，他朝那个长着三排尖牙、腹部隆起像座小山的恶魔轻佻地吹了声口哨，“饥荒”停下进食的动作，它嘴里呼出污浊的热气，拖着沉重的步子朝这个打搅他吃饭的小小猎魔人走来。

“放轻松，大家伙，”金有谦的语气里尽是调侃，“刚吃完剧烈运动的话会得肠胃炎。”

“饥荒”愤怒地把它的上肢拍在地上，金有谦灵巧地翻身来到它的侧面，甩出手中的佩剑将它稳稳地插入“饥荒”的侧腹。恶魔仰面咆哮了一声，剑刃上的金色光芒像液体流进它的伤口，它转身朝金有谦扑来，巨大的利爪抓住猎魔人的脖子将他提起。

金有谦轻笑了一声，双脚抵在“饥荒”的腹部，让自己向后仰起，朝着他后颈射来的毒箭擦着他的鼻尖刺入“饥荒”的眼睛，强烈的腐蚀性在它脸上烧起刺鼻的烟雾。

恶魔傀儡痛呼一声松开猎魔人的脖子，金有谦顺势翻滚到一边，躲过身后第二波毒箭的攻击。

“喂喂，一直躲在后面玩这招可不太像样。”

金有谦朝着树林深处喊着，他握住插在“饥荒”身上的佩剑，用锋利的剑刃将它的腹部横向切穿。

躲在暗处的“瘟疫”没有回应，强酸腐蚀地面发出的“嘶嘶”声宣告着它的靠近。金有谦将佩剑拔出，转身面向声音的来源。

“瘟疫”丑陋的样貌躲藏在如蜂群般的毒箭之后，金有谦手心的金色恶魔之力流淌进剑刃，金色的屏障环绕着剑身展开，金有谦用它抵御毒箭的进攻，一步步朝着那个干缩可怖的傀儡恶魔走去。

“瘟疫”身上的疮口处不断有剧毒的粘液滴落，金有谦抬起手臂，用手掌将佩剑推出，刺入“瘟疫”的喉咙。褐色的毒液沿着剑刃喷发，金有谦矮身滚向它的身后，然后一跃而起，双臂绕过“瘟疫”的颈侧从后方握住剑柄向上切去。傀儡恶魔的脑袋被锋利的剑刃割成两半，黏稠的毒液散发出浓烈的腥臭。

天启的骑士没有恶魔魂石，傀儡战败后只会慢慢消失，化成一滩没有形状的液体，迅速被周围的植物当作养分吸收干净。

“这场面可不太好看。”金有谦看着自己被“瘟疫”和“饥荒”的血液溅满的大衣，嫌恶地跳过了那一片被腐蚀的地面。

他突然停下了手中的动作，一种古怪的情绪在这一刻击中了他，他僵直身子，感受到侧颈的图腾传来戳刺般的疼痛。

他立刻明白过来这意味着什么。

他站在树林空地的中央，低着头，无声地苦笑了一下。

**“bambam。”**

一千多个日夜之后他并没想过会在这样的情况下再次吐出这两个音节，他转过身来，面对着那个浑身燃烧着烈焰的人形恶魔傀儡。

“或许该叫你， **‘战争’** 。”

*******

bambam在潮湿的土壤中醒来，腐臭与腥热提醒着他这是恶魔的世界。

他拨开吸食人类鲜血的植物，踩过一地尸骨和腐叶，奇异的吟唱萦绕在他的脑海，指引着他朝某个方向前行。

他看到一片深红色的河流，炽热的鲜血像岩浆翻滚沸腾，身穿长袍的摆渡人划着小舟来到他面前。

“要渡河吗？”

“这是什么河？通向哪里？”

“亡灵之河没有彼岸，舍弃不属于恶魔的那部分才能渡河。”

“之前也有人类来过这里吗？”

“甚至还有 **神** 来过呢。”

Bambam坐在小舟上，来到亡灵之河中央。

沸腾的猩红色液体在他身边翻涌，摆渡人停下摇桨的双手，询问bambam是否已经准备好。

“等等，”bambam叫住他，“告诉我，成为恶魔之后如何拥有更强大的力量。”

“永远别停止战斗，就足够强大了。”

摆渡人和他的小舟一起消失在红色的亡灵之河上，bambam坠入滚烫的河流之中。

他尖叫，蜷缩，赤裸的皮肤每一寸都在被烈火灼烧。他感到有无数根烧红的银针在他的身体里搅动，他被拆分、挤压、拉扯，他每一块骨骼都被巨石碾过，然后又被炽热的岩浆粘合在一起。秃鹰的利爪伸进他的喉咙，扯碎了他的声带，然后一路向上，把他的脑袋搅成一团难以拼凑的碎屑。

他看到生前的所有记忆被冲刷进红色的河流中。

他徒劳地伸出白骨嶙峋的双手，企图抓住一个男孩的侧影或是微笑。

他视线模糊，再也想不起来那个他想抓住的男孩究竟是什么样子。

他只能看到一个深绿色的眼睛在洪流中倔强地闪烁着金色的光芒。

他坠入沉重的黑暗。

等他醒来时，他看到一个猩红色的世界。

他赤脚踏上这片全新的陆地，银白色的头发被吹到脑后，露出雕塑般的眉骨与眼睛。他看向自己的双手，苍白的皮肤如同象牙般坚硬，他维持了人类的样貌，却全身布满烈火。

他听见远处山谷的悲风，看到树林深处蛰伏的野兽，他闻到脚底千米深处的金属与腐尸，尝到鲜血与枯叶与杀戮的快乐，他感到炙热又寒冷，四季在他体内混乱地搅动。

他踏出新生之后的第一步。

他不知道自己将在这片陌生的土地上度过怎样孤独而漫长的战斗时光。

他不知道荆棘与尘土之中潜藏着怎样的危机与野兽。

在永无尽头的厮杀后这个新生的恶魔倚靠在石块上抚摸着自己侧颈那一小块黑色的图腾。

不知道自己究竟忘记了什么。

**Chapter III / 烈火**

*******

金有谦曾经想象过这样的场景。

他和bambam面对面站着，决战的视线滚烫地交汇在两人之间。“神子”们总是跃跃欲试地想知道究竟谁是他们之中最厉害的那个，他们常常背着司祭在阴暗潮湿的地下室里决斗，输的那个人要给赢的那个打一星期的洗澡水。

金有谦和bambam没参与过男孩们自尊心的比拼，他们总是偷偷溜出去，找个没人发现的仓库紧挨在一起，他们偶尔会畅想一下如果他们两个真的决斗的话，谁会输谁会赢，而bambam总说，“不会有输赢的，傻瓜，我们熟悉彼此的一举一动，每一个进攻都会被对方看穿，输赢才没有意义。”

“那如果我偷偷练了一些技能不告诉你呢？”金有谦的视线温柔地落在bambam的眼里。

“那也没用，我总会知道你在想什么。”男孩的语气里满是自信和骄傲。

“那你说说，我现在在想什么？”

Bambam侧过身来和金有谦面对面，他们的鼻尖凑在一起，薄薄的汗珠产生滑腻的触感。Bambam微微侧过脑袋，在金有谦侧颈的图腾上轻轻吻了一下。

那是男孩们最近的新发现，亲吻图腾可以很好地安抚彼此的情绪，柔软的触感通过带有恶魔力量的图腾传递到男孩们的体内，那种感觉就像一个干燥舒服的拥抱，带有柑橘和鼠尾草的味道。

金有谦开心地笑了笑，倾身向前迅速在bambam的嘴唇上偷走一个亲吻。

“你看，猜错了吧。”

Bambam无奈地弯起眼睛，他的指腹擦过金有谦的图腾，用一种近乎发誓的语调说，“不论怎样，记住，我永远不会与你决斗。我们只会站在同一边，为自己需要守护的东西而战。”

金有谦握住bambam搭在自己侧颈的手把它拉到嘴边，轻轻吻了一下他的指尖。

“我知道。”他小声说。

*******

而此刻，金有谦在bambam布满烈焰的剑刃下狼狈躲闪，他咬紧牙关，与生俱来的战斗天赋啮噬着他的每一个动作。

他强忍着不还手。

他像个固执的小男孩一样幼稚笃信着，只要他一直不还手，他就没有真的和bambam站在对立面决斗过。

“战争”不明白对面这个猎魔人究竟在干什么，他似乎一点也不想和自己认真地打上一架。刚刚猎杀了两个傀儡恶魔的佩剑被他丢在一边，像一把被遗弃了的塑料玩具。

他明明在十分钟之内杀了“饥荒”和“瘟疫”，连一点轻伤都没落下。他拥有比所有来过的猎魔人都要强的力量，“战争”觉得血液中蛰伏着的战斗欲望正前所未有得被激起，它太久没有和一个像样的对手交战过了，而这个猎魔人却只会在它的攻击下四处躲闪。

“战争”讨厌这种感觉，它觉得自己被轻视了。

“打起精神来！蠢货！”

它攥住猎魔人的衣领，一拳揍在他的腹部，猎魔人吃痛地摔在地上，鲜血从他的嘴角流下。

“这就是你见到我想说的第一句话吗？”

猎魔人捂住受伤的腹部，吸气缓和尖锐的疼痛，他的语气里全是失落与自嘲。

又是这种毫无意义的对话，“战争”根本不明白他在说些什么，它无动于衷地踩住猎魔人的肩膀，骨骼碎裂的声音伴随着新一轮的痛呼，它看到猎魔人仰起脑袋，咬着牙朝自己展开一个难看的微笑，他的眼睛亮得近乎灼热，“战争”下意识地避开这道视线，抬脚将猎魔人踹翻在一边。

“不堪一击。”它失望透顶，被挑起的战斗欲望不但没得到纾解，反而被这个誓死不还手的猎魔人激得更为强烈。

它想起它是如何拖着重伤累累的身体和Apocalypse战斗的。它被嘲讽、被拒绝、被狠狠踩在脚下，它恶魔的骨骼被打碎，残破的躯体被钉在岩石上，它双眼流血，利齿发酸，尽管是这样，它还是战斗到了最后一刻。

它失去了自己的魂石，成为Apocalypse的傀儡，它不甘心，但它仍然对自己的战斗感到满意。因为这才是一个强大的恶魔该做的事，永远战斗着，直到最后一丝力气耗尽。

金有谦不知道什么时候站了起来，他双脚发软，摇摇晃晃地走到“战争”面前。“战争”的双手化为利剑，毫不犹豫地刺进猎魔人的侧腹。鲜血混杂着金属味冲进他的喉咙，金有谦一声不吭，伸手紧紧扼住利剑后的手腕。

烈火灼烧着金有谦的掌心，金色的亮光从他的指尖流淌进恶魔的皮肤中，火焰安静地在猎魔人的掌心下熄灭，利刃变回柔软的双手，“战争”飘扬的银色长发垂落，苍白的样貌第一次在世人面前展现。

金有谦死死盯着恶魔嗜血的红瞳，努力地想从中寻找到什么。他那么悲伤地看着，却只能徒劳地从中打捞出一片空白。

“你究竟经历了什么。”他的声音轻柔颤抖，像一段破碎的咒语钻进恶魔的脑袋里。

“战争。”

恶魔吐出它宿命中的词语。

金有谦的喉咙挤出一声叹息，他的掌心蜿蜒向上，追寻着恶魔手臂的伤疤一路来到它的侧颈。

“战争”僵直着，感到自己一半是燃烧的烈焰，一半是刺骨的寒冰。它感到有东西在它的体内不断膨胀，几乎要撑破它的皮肤，又觉得自己是如此空虚，似乎一千次的战斗也无法填满它空落落的心脏。它在失重与坠落中反复挣扎，感觉自己要被撕裂。

恶魔发出痛苦的尖啸，直到猎魔人干燥开裂的指腹终于到达它侧颈的黑色图腾。所有的声音都在这一刻停下来，“战争”失神地盯着脚下的大地，在无数个黑夜中响起的疑问终于有了答案。

_“你是不是遗忘了什么？”_

**Chapter IV / 双子**

*******

金有谦知道把一个恶魔带到人类世界不是个好主意。

尤其当这个恶魔是“天启四骑士”中的最强战力，并且随时有可能醒过来。

但他没想这么多。

沉睡的恶魔靠在他身后，金有谦把他的手拉到自己的身前不让他从机车上掉下去。他又经过了那个商场，灯火通明，平凡的人类三三两两地穿行在漂亮的情人节装饰中，旋转木马缓慢地转动着，不知道为什么，金有谦觉得它转起来的时候居然没那么俗气了。

旋转木马中央的爱神雕塑跟着一起转动，金有谦没来得及看到它的正面。

他带bambam回了自己家，把他轻轻放到卧室的床上。

半人半恶魔的身体让他的伤口愈合得很快，他简单地给自己处理了一下，然后又潦草地洗了个澡，叫了一个外卖披萨。做完这一切后他盘腿坐在床边的地毯上，仔细地盯着bambam看着。

没有烈焰包裹着的bambam和他记忆中的bambam一模一样，只是脸部的线条更加锋利了一些。

他赤裸的身体上布满了伤疤，金有谦知道恶魔受伤后并不太容易留下疤痕，只有在遭受了非常严重的切割或是贯穿后没有处理恰当才会留下这样可怕的痕迹。

金有谦的手指在bambam肌肤上半寸的地方悬空着，不敢真的触碰，他还不想让这个恶魔这么快醒过来。他就这样“触摸”了bambam身上每一条伤疤，独自猜想着在这些面目狰狞的虬结疤痕下面有着怎样的故事。

Tristian在做金有谦的经纪人时一直在帮他调查搜集信息，两年前她告诉猎魔人，那个叫bambam“神子”似乎堕落成了恶魔。

“成为恶魔需要在沸腾的亡灵之河里燃烧三天三夜，很多人因此坚持不下去，永远地留在了那里。”Tristian疑惑地说，“究竟是什么让他作出这么痛苦的决定。”

尖锐的答案回旋在金有谦的胸口，几乎割出一个洞来，他沉默着，反复咀嚼那些湿漉漉的过往，有些萌芽一直都在那里成长，随风晃动娇嫩的枝条。

他意识到，他和bambam其实一直都对立面站着。最初，他才是那个更喜欢自己恶魔那一半的人，而bambam则更倾向于保护人类、完成使命。赛姬岛的大战让他们的立场在一夜之间对调，有人陨落，有人新生，金有谦成了守护人类的好家伙，而bambam却选择在孤独的恶魔世界里寻找自己的救赎。

Tristian的疑问像布满尖刺的藤蔓缠绕着他的灵魂，他曾在显而易见的答案面前落荒而逃，而当他终于得以亲眼看看那个男孩身上面目可憎的伤疤时，他终于承认，他那自我感动的牺牲的的确确长成了bambam心中的一根倒刺，一串火苗，一段邪恶的咒语，一双无形的鬼手，推着他跳进恶魔峡谷，推着他落入亡灵之河，推着他成为天启的骑士，让他在永无尽头的黑暗中近乎偏执地追寻更强大的力量。

金有谦的双手在空中无助地颤抖，他终于明白过来，并没有人享受他的牺牲。

*******

恶魔不知何时醒了过来，它睁开炽热的红瞳，“战争”的意识重新占据了它的大脑。它从床上一跃而起，动作矫捷得像是捕食的猎豹。

金有谦站起来迎接着它的视线，他将佩剑从剑鞘中抽出，剑刃上滚过金色的光芒。

“如果这就是你想要追求的力量，我会拼尽全力奉陪到底。”

恶魔银色的长发在火焰中翻飞，猎魔人的剑刃映出刺目的光芒。

“战争”从未感到如此畅快淋漓，纯粹的战斗欲望在尖啸。猎魔人动作利落漂亮，几乎是与生俱来的天赋。“战争”发现自己几乎能下意识地接下猎魔人每个进攻，而自己的动作也能轻易被猎魔人看穿，仿佛他们之间已经这样演练过无数次，而这次不过是又一次默契练习。

_“……我们熟悉彼此的一举一动，每一个进攻都会被对方看穿，输赢才没有意义……”_

一个陌生的声音在恶魔的脑海中响起，引发了一场尖锐的疼痛。“战争”虚晃了两步，惊险地躲开猎魔人的佩剑。

_“那你说说，我现在在想什么？”_

_“我总会知道你在想什么。”_

更多的声音钻进恶魔的脑袋，它的视线不受控制地来到猎魔人的侧颈，似乎有一条无形的锁链在指引自己朝那里看。

该死！集中注意力！

恶魔甩甩头，双手化为燃烧的利剑，格挡住猎魔人的攻击。

它挥动双臂划破猎魔人的胸口和手臂，猎魔人则同时用剑柄砸向恶魔的侧腹。

他们翻滚在地上，投入新一轮的较量。

一种熟悉感强势地攀附在恶魔的脑袋里，它视线中逐渐出现了另一种场景，一个身穿白金色战袍的男孩和猎魔人的动作一丝不差地重合，他们有着一样的坚定的视线，滚烫、耀眼，恶魔看到它自己双臂化成的利刃也变成了和猎魔人一样的佩剑，金色的光芒在剑刃上流淌。

虚实之间，恶魔看到两个挤在昏暗地下室的男孩，他们安静地睡着了，白色长袍下的双手十指紧扣。

_“……我永远不会与你决斗。我们只会站在同一边，为自己需要守护的东西而战……”_

记忆的洪流席卷而来，一段属于他的人生被展开、拉长，膨胀成1:1的尺度，塞进他混乱的大脑里。

在现实和记忆交错中，恶魔看到金有谦的佩剑朝自己的胸口刺来，战斗的本能让他的手臂化为利刃。

猎魔人和恶魔撞到一起，如果忽视他们之间汩汩流出的鲜血的话，他们看上去几乎像是在拥抱。

“……不。”

金有谦扔掉佩剑，死死按住由他亲手切开的伤口。

恶魔跪倒在地，它伸出苍白的手，轻轻抚过猎魔人侧颈的那一小片图腾。

然后它低下头，轻轻在那上面印下一个亲吻。

金有谦的世界在这一瞬间停止了。

他感到自己在一片虚无中缓缓下坠，下坠，然后落入了一个温暖干燥的拥抱中。

恶魔重新抬起头，看着一脸空白的猎魔人。

“金有谦，”恶魔说，“我用这种方式悼念你的牺牲，足够吗？”

*******

赛姬岛上恶魔Eros的利爪似乎穿过了时间的洪流，再一次从金有谦的胸口洞穿。

Bambam闭上双眼，银色的长发垂落，金有谦徒劳地捂住他胸前的伤口，感受到恶魔近乎永恒的生命力正在一点点流逝。

“不……”

他指尖颤抖，自己腹部被贯穿的地方还在不停地冒着血，但比起被记忆砸中的bambam来说，他的伤口就像一个小小的擦伤那样微不足道。

他才刚刚找回这个男孩，他不能就这么再次失去他。

金有谦的指尖蓄起金色的星光，那是属于爱神的神息，他小心翼翼地让它流进bambam的伤口中，期待着爱神的奇迹再次降临。

流淌在他体内的神息逐渐消散变得稀薄，难以支撑金有谦重伤的身体，等他看到bambam的伤口停止流血后，他终于无力地垂下手臂，摔入沉沉的黑暗中。

*******

Tristian看到金有谦的黑色机车伤痕累累地停在门口，她疑惑地皱眉，推开猎魔人虚掩的家门。

鲜血和烧焦的味道让这个黑皮肤的姑娘皱起眉，“金有谦？”她试探着叫了一声，没有回应。

她小心翼翼地爬上二楼，尽量不让高跟鞋踏在老旧的木质楼梯上发出声响。

金有谦的卧室门敞开着，Tristian朝里张望了一眼，她看到金有谦蜷缩在床上，胡乱盖着的毛毯上有鲜血干涸的痕迹，房间的窗玻璃看起来从里面被打碎了，有凉风吹进来。

经纪人脱掉高跟鞋，赤脚走进他的房间，她从床头柜下拿出医药箱来，一言不发地替他处理侧腹的伤口。

那里似乎被人草草止了血，但伤口太深，并且有一圈烧痕，新的血很快浸染了纱布。沉睡的猎魔人似乎在做一场永远也醒不来的噩梦，他全身布满冷汗，口中无意识地发出模糊的音节，Tristian很快就听清楚他在喊bambam的名字。

金有谦在Tristian收好医药箱时醒过来，他看到被打碎的窗口，并没有表现得多失落，好像bambam的不告而别是他一早就想到的结果，他只是无力地叹了口气，小声跟帮忙的Tristian说了声“谢谢”。

“明天就是情人节了，”黑皮肤的姑娘有点犹豫地开口，“如果那个委托你没办法做的话，我可以跟雇主……”

“不用，我会做的。”

猎魔人翻身下床，拾起被自己扔到一边的佩剑。

“金有谦，”Tristian担忧地叫住他，“你的伤口愈合速度似乎变慢了，发生了什么？”

“没什么，只是伤得比较严重吧。”

金有谦朝他挥挥手，朝他的机车走去。

他看了眼自己苍白的掌心，突然觉得事情也没那么糟。

你看，他再次守护住了他的bambam。

这一次没有人牺牲，而世界上多了一个爱神的孩子。

**Chapter V / 救赎**

*******

Bambam失去过金有谦，两次。

第一次是三年前的那场大战，金有谦为了救自己而死，而他也失去了自己。

第二次是刚才，bambam在血泊中醒来，看到记忆中的那个男孩倒在自己面前，他腹部不停地向外流血，bambam低头看了看自己的双手，意识到自己并不配拥有他。

他给金有谦潦草地包扎了伤口，又随手扯了一条毯子给他盖上。

金有谦把不知道是什么的东西传到他的身体里之后他身上的烈火就不再燃烧了，他只好从金有谦衣柜里拿了件衣服套上，猎魔人的衣服挂在精瘦的恶魔身上有点松松垮垮，但柔软的面料让他感觉不错。

他最后看了一眼昏睡着的男孩，然后从窗口一跃而下。

他穿行在戈塞市陌生的街道上，无视周围行人对自己投来的好奇目光。他经过一个明亮的玻璃窗，看到里面有一个粉白色相间的旋转木马，一座纯白的雕塑吸引了他的视线，一种奇异的感觉在他胸口发酵，他疑惑地摇摇头，继续朝前走去。

恶魔峡谷出现在他的视野里，他犹豫了一下。

Apocalypse一定已经察觉到自己的失败，等待着自己的将会是来自天启的追杀。但人类的世界相比起来似乎更加困难一些，于是他还是闭眼跳进了恶魔峡谷。

他躲到曾经疗伤过的洞穴里，打算好好消化在短时间内挤进他脑袋里的一切。

*******

金有谦觉得自己在寻找bambam这件事上总是有额外的好运气。仿佛他们两个人之间有一条看不见的锁链，不论相隔多远，锁链总能把他们两个拽到一起。

“借了我的衣服不说一声就走了吗？”

Bambam抬起头，看到金有谦正朝自己微笑，他张了张嘴，不知道该说什么。

“是我很喜欢的卫衣耶，我……”

“你最好快点走，”bambam打断了他故作轻松的腔调，“天启会追杀它失败的手下。”

“那正好，”金有谦干脆坐到bambam面前，“我就是来猎杀天启的。”

“金有谦，”bambam认真地看着他，“我知道你在想什么，别想着拯救我，一次又一次，我不值得。”

“我从来没想过要拯救你，我想要的只是守护你，像你决心守护赛姬岛的平民那样。”

“你做到了，”bambam平淡地说，“你救了我两次了，我不会让第三次发生，所以你不需要守护我了，我会守护好我自己。”

“……你不能剥夺我的这个权利。”金有谦声音颤抖。

“金有谦，你看看我，”bambam炽热的红瞳盯住他，他银色的长发上沾满血污，有他自己的，也有金有谦的，“我不再是那个一心想着守护人类的‘神子’了，我是恶魔，”他把金有谦困在自己的视线里，“这副躯体是杀戮的躯体，我杀了好多好多恶魔，好多好多人类，好多好多猎魔人，我甚至记不清他们每个人的样子，我只记得在猎杀他们时那种难以言喻的快感和满足，杀戮像是我生命的补给，你明白吗？我是恶魔，杀戮是我的本能！你明白吗？你不明白！你根本不会明白这些！”

bambam绝望地叫喊着，他一遍一遍重复着，像是只有这样才能让面前这个固执的男孩真的听进去，“我不值得，金有谦，你的拯救，或者守护，随便你管它叫什么，我不值得……”

他被拽入了一个拥抱。

猎魔人轻轻地拍打他的后背，像在哄一个不愿入睡的小孩。

金有谦抚摸着恶魔银色的长发，把他的脑袋压在自己的颈窝。Bambam侧颈的图腾开始闪动金光，那是Eros的神息贮藏在里面。金有谦在上面印下一个亲吻，怀中的男孩敏感地抖动了一下，像是无数次他们在教会黑暗的地下室里那样。

一切似乎都没有变，只要他们两个还在一起，不管是“神子”还是“恶魔”又或者是“猎魔人”，他们总能找到彼此之间的平衡点，融洽地拥抱在一起，成为两个平凡普通的小男孩，一个小小的亲吻就能让他们高兴很久。

“bambam，我爱你，这样就够了。”

*******

恶魔从怀抱中挣脱出来，他难以置信地看着面前的猎魔人，张开嘴企图再说些什么。

“别再说什么你是恶魔所以你不值得这样的话了，你知道这一切的源头是什么，我们都知道。赛姬岛的大战是一场拙劣的表演，而被迫出演的我们只是不小心被卷进了一场真正的漩涡。如果我知道我的牺牲会让你跳进恶魔峡谷，那我拼了命也会从那个利爪下活过来。Bambam，这和我拯救你、我守护你都没有关系，这是我欠你的一场道歉，一次弥补。我那么努力地活下来，带着Eros和你坚守的信念活着，只是想着，这样至少能让你在我的生命里存留得久一点，再久一点，至少可以让我在想起你的时候，我可以坦然地说，我和你是站在同一边的。”

金有谦深吸了一口气，努力维持着自己的声音。

“就当是给我一次赎罪的机会，好吗？我在走向你的漫长时光里几乎头破血流，你可不可以不要推开我？”

他朝bambam露出一个难看的微笑。

“求你了。”

Bambam颤抖着伸出手，轻轻触碰猎魔人侧颈的图腾。

他发出一声沉重的叹息，似乎是沉重的命运终于让他感到疲惫不堪。

“我没想过要因为你的牺牲而怪你。”

“但你知道我会。”

“如果当时的情况对调，我会和作出和你一样的决定。”

“我知道。”

“我也爱你，金有谦，”bambam捧住猎魔人伤痕累累的脸颊，“这才是我坚持下去的唯一力量。”

“那么，这一次，和我站在同一边好吗？”

金有谦握住bambam的手，用力地紧紧捏住。

*******

远处，天启正带着它最后一位骑士赶来。古老的恶魔带起峡谷里凛冽的寒风，而“死亡”所到之地皆是一片枯骨。

金有谦和bambam并肩站在洞穴口，等待着它们的到来。

他们交握的双手间流淌着金色的星光，那是爱神Eros对他的孩子们的祝福。

他们在命运漫长的舛途中如此孤独地前行，终于得以抵达彼此，成为对方唯一的救赎。

**Epilogue**

*******

金有谦在情人节的最后一小时把Apocalypse的魂石交到了雇主手上。

他满意地将厚厚的佣金塞进风衣口袋里，然后跨上他伤痕累累的机车。

“喂！你不回家吗？”Tristian叫住疲惫不堪的猎魔人，显然他甚至已经忘记了自己家的方向。

“我有个约会，”金有谦朝他的经纪人眨了下眼睛，“今天可是情人节。”

金有谦和bambam站在打烊了的商场中央，盯着那个粉白相间的旋转木马看着。

“你知道，这玩意儿俗气得估计能把天启气活。”金有谦歪着脑袋对身边的男孩说。

“但你看上去挺想坐坐的。”bambam把他银色的长发扎在脑后，露出清爽英俊的脸孔。

“呃……我只是……”猎魔人尴尬地抓了抓头发，“只是觉得它中间那个爱神的塑像很好看……不过商场都关门了，就算我想坐它也不会转……oh shit……”

Bambam的指尖亮起蓝色的电光，击中了一旁的电源。粉白色的旋转木马在一段更为俗不可耐的音乐声中缓慢转起来。

“我是个恶魔。”他毫不在意地耸耸肩膀，“所以你到底要不要坐？”

“要！”

金有谦拉住bambam的手，开心地跨上一匹白马。

中柱上缠绕的爱神塑像在昏暗的灯光下凝视着他们，他嘴角挂着微笑。

在这个平静的夜晚，戈塞市到处都静悄悄的。

没有人看到两个英俊的男孩正坐在小小的旋转木马上放声大笑。

也没有人知道他们一个是猎魔人，一个是恶魔，他们曾经被称为“神子”。

而他们现在都是爱神的孩子。

**-完-**


	57. Confession Video (in the most romantic way)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 总之，这是一支谁也没想到的告白视频

*******

金有谦第一反应是，错愕。

是的，错愕。

他原本只是想在天气良好的周日下午坐在中央公园的长椅上放空一会儿，戴上耳机在手机上看看他最爱的youtuber的视频。那个叫bambam的男孩实在太过有趣，金有谦可以靠他的视频度过一整个冬天。

然而他并没有想到，当有人轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，然后他抬起头时，那块小小的手机屏幕上的人就突然出现在自己的眼前了。

千真万确。

有那么一瞬间金有谦几乎怀疑自己是不是看得太过入迷而产生了幻觉。

bambam，那个金有谦特地开启了特别关注的youtuber，此刻正站在自己面前，朝自己露出微笑。冬日下午的阳光像一条法兰绒毯披在他身上，一切都梦幻得不够真实。

“嘿！下午好！”bambam愉快地和他打招呼。

“……呃，”金有谦眨了眨眼睛，感到有一只小鸟堵在自己的胸口让他说不出话来，“下……下午好……”

“我叫bambam，你呢？”

“金有谦……”

“有谦～你好，”bambam听上去非常愉快，但语调里还有一些细微的害羞，金有谦可以从他不自然的喉结里看出端倪，然后他听到bambam说，“只是想告诉你，我愿意为你变弯。”

“……”

他刚刚说了什么？

金有谦觉得他的脑袋突然变得不听使唤了，他吃力地处理着他听到的文字，“我愿意为你变弯”？

“我”，“愿意”，“为你”，“变弯”？

变弯？

What the fuck？

首先，bambam绝对没有可能认识自己。

其次，变弯？

金有谦困惑地看着站在自己面前的男孩，他正因为自己刚刚所说的话而有点脸红，尤其是视线撞上金有谦的那一刻。

噢，等等，他好像突然明白了。

金有谦暗自赞叹着自己敏锐的观察力。

看看bambam胸口别这的黑色迷你麦克风！很显然他正在拍摄随机与路人互动之类的视频。金有谦悄悄环顾四周，目光很快锁定了对面长椅上一个举着相机的人。

这一切就说得通了。

bambam正在为自己的频道拍摄新一期的视频，而视频的内容大概就像是刚才那样随机和路人说“我愿意为你变弯”。

哈！这个有趣的天才！

金有谦把视线重新聚集在面前那个银色头发的男孩身上，他维持着一脸震惊与困惑的表情，而他的心中正在沾沾自喜，一方面是因为自己机智地识破了整件事的真相，另一方面则是，该死！他要出现在他最爱的youtuber的视频里了！天啊！

*******

bambam对金有谦这些复杂的心理活动毫不知情，他只是觉得自己快要被这个男孩的视线给灼伤了。这全都要怪他的助理Athena！为什么偏偏第一个就选中了这个安静地坐在公园长椅上随便用英俊的侧脸夺走别人呼吸的男孩。

他决定在控制不住自己脸红之前走完安排好的流程。

他脸上的微笑又扩大了一些，接着他说，“真的，我愿意为你变弯，这是个赞美。”

“谢谢。”金有谦礼貌地回答他。

而他的内心其实正在尖叫着类似“老天他的眼睛也太漂亮了”，或者“Damn我快演不下去了”之类的蠢话。

“我可以留下你的号码吗？”bambam歪了歪脑袋。

这谁能拒绝呢！

金有谦装模作样地犹豫了一下，在自己被当作某种做作女高中生之前接过了bambam递来的手机。

好的，他现在正握着bambam的手机，金有谦提醒自己要理智，他正握着bambam的手机，并且在上面输入了自己的号码，他的号码存储在了bambam手机的通讯录里。

干！这几乎等于他们已经同居了。

金有谦努力克制自己上扬的嘴角，以免让那些诡异夸张的思想从他的微笑里泄露出来。

“OK，谢谢！”bambam拿回了他的手机。

或许是他太过紧张，他的指尖擦过金有谦的，他像是被烫到了一样缩回手，然后故作镇定地向金有谦道别。

“我们之后再联系！”他这样说。

金有谦点点头，假装没有看到bambam仓皇逃向摄影助理的背影。

等到这场短暂却近乎荒诞的闹剧结束，金有谦笑着叹了口气，他重新戴上耳机，点开刚才看到一半的视频。

他的视线定格在bambam身上，他扶着下巴，暗自赞叹着：该死！这家伙真人比视频里还要帅！

*******

bambam如约在四个小时后发来了信息。

金有谦刚洗完澡出来，湿漉漉的头发还在滴水，他看到屏幕里跳出的发信人名字时差点像个小姑娘一样尖叫着把手机摔掉。

“晚上好，金有谦先生🤪我是bambam，今天下午我们在公园的长椅上见过。很抱歉当时非常不礼貌地打扰了你。我是一名油管博主，今天下午我正在拍摄一期“向路人说愿意为他变弯”的视频，现在我正想征求你的同意，是否可以将包含你的片段剪进视频里。你有充分拒绝的权利。期待你的回复😉再次为打扰到你抱歉！晚安！😊”

一切都和金有谦的猜想一致。

他看着对话框里的可爱表情，感到一阵眩晕。

需要说明的是，金有谦从来不是什么会让眼前的机会白白溜走的人。

在今天之前，bambam只是作为他最欣赏的youtuber存在着，好吧他当然考虑过给他的工作邮箱写邮件表达自己想要对他有更多了解，但这主意很快就被他否决了，因为那听上去有点诡异，而且也不够尊重。

而就在他以为自己这辈子就只能透过屏幕见到他的internet crush的时候，bambam就这么神奇地出现在自己眼前了，而且还说了那样令人脸红心跳的话（即使那只是视频内容需要），更重要的是，他现在有了对方的私人联系方式。

朋友，如果这都不算是上天的安排的话，那还有什么能算呢？

金有谦坐到床上，咬着指甲，思索着自己该如何回复才能让这一切都顺其自然地按照他的期望进行下去。

“晚上好，bambam，我记得你，”他在键盘上敲敲打打，“谢谢你对我说那些话，那让我感觉很好（虽然只是在拍视频），但是，当然，你可以使用那段素材！很高兴可以出现在你的视频里，我会去看的！”

暗戳戳地表达自己的失落。太聪明了！简直是个小天才！金有谦点击发送，嘴角挂着一丝窃笑。

bambam的信息很快回复过来，速度快得就像他从刚才开始就一直握着手机等待金有谦的消息一样。

“那是真心的赞美！真的！你非常美好！希望你能明白这一点。我的助理看到你第一眼就说世界上所有人都愿意爱上你☺️噢还有，谢谢，我会发视频链接给你的！”

“你和你的助理都太甜了！可以请你喝咖啡吗？”

Please say yes！

“好啊！”bambam的回复让金有谦几乎从床上跳起来，“明天早上怎么样？还是那张长椅？”

“听上去不错。”其实是不能更棒了。金有谦为这一场胜利而感到前所未有的满足，他的脸颊几乎要因为笑容太大而僵硬了，但他现在管不了这些，他继续回复，“那明天见，晚安😪”

所以，金有谦和bambam有了一个约会。

天啊！

金有谦扔掉手机，然后把脑袋埋在枕头里，足足尖叫了三分钟。

*******

虽然金有谦显然一夜都没睡好，但马上就要见到bambam这件事还是让他整个人都精神十足。

他比约定时间早了十分钟到达，手里端着两杯温热的咖啡。

他从没觉得冬天的早晨有这么激动人心过，尤其是当他看到那个银发男孩正一路小跑着朝他跑来。

“我应该没迟到！”bambam气喘吁吁地说。

“当然没有，”金有谦把咖啡递给他，“完全没有。”

“那就好，”他们并肩在公园的石路上慢慢散步，“我昨天剪辑视频到很晚，如果不是Athena早上打了七通电话给我，我可能已经躺在你的黑名单里了。噢对了Athena就是我的助理，说你……”

“我知道，”金有谦打断了他即将要说出口的令人羞耻的赞美，“另外，不会的，你不会躺在我的黑名单里的。”

“也许等你喝完这杯咖啡之后就会改变主意了。”

“为什么？”

“Well，我不知道，”bambam耸耸肩，他大半张脸都埋在高领毛衣里，只露出挺拔的鼻梁和金有谦永远也不会看腻的眼睛，“可能你会发现我世界上最无聊的人，哈哈。”

“我向你保证这种事情绝对不会发生。”金有谦认真地说。

“哈？为什么？”

金有谦思考了一下，然后在bambam好奇的视线下掏出了手机。

“事先声明，这可能会让我看上去像个奇怪的人，但你不许逃跑。”

金有谦打开了他的油管订阅，在最上方点进bambam的主页，每一个视频下被拉满的红色进度条都像个扩音小喇叭一样大声宣告着：嘿！瞧瞧！这个人把你所有的视频都看了！还不止一遍哦！！

bambam愣住了，他难以置信地盯着金有谦的手机屏幕，突然感到一种无比柔软又温和的情绪击中了他。

“好吧，我知道这听上去有点奇怪，”金有谦开口说道，“但我得承认，我很早之前就订阅了你的频道了，你是我最爱的一个博主，昨天你出现在我面前的时候我甚至怀疑这个世界是不是真实的。”他停下，把手机收回口袋，然后用真诚的视线看向身边的银发男孩，“只是想告诉你，你是我遇见的最有趣的人，你给我的生活带来了难以描述的美妙，所以，你绝对不可能是世界上最无聊的人的，所以，你也绝对不会躺在我的黑名单里。”

“哇哦，”bambam有点出神地看着金有谦，冬日早晨的阳光在他脸上投下了一个薄薄的阴影，那让bambam绝对那一小片地方正藏着一种难以不令人心动的温柔，“我该说什么？谢谢？好像太不够了……”

“我也想要谢谢你，”金有谦露出微笑，“所以，我们扯平了，我猜？”

bambam笑出声来，眼睛弯成漂亮的弧线，“哈！我宣布你才是最有趣的那一个！”

“所以……”金有谦舔舔嘴唇，紧张地问道，“还会有第二杯咖啡吗？”

bambam立刻反应过来这是个邀请，而他并没有多想就点了点头，“当然。”

*******

等到bambam的视频终于剪辑好时，金有谦已经获得了开车接他从拍摄地点回家的权利。

但他还没有告白，他只是有点担心太快告白的话，也许会让事情变得糟糕起来。而且，和bambam维持这种亲密的友情关系已经让他非常开心了。

bambam抱着相机钻进副驾驶时整个人都显得有点激动，他的脸因为骤然来到温暖的环境中而微微泛红，这让金有谦很想触摸一下那一小块皮肤的感觉。

“嘿，上次的视频发出来了！”bambam一上车就从包里拿出电脑来，“想要一起看吗？”

他睁着亮闪闪的眼睛看着金有谦，没人能拒绝这个。

金有谦点头说“当然要看”。

视频似乎才发出来十几分钟，但点击量已经达到了很惊人的数字。

金有谦在视频开头出现，第一次在别人的视频里看到自己是一种很奇特的体验，金有谦有点不好意思，而bambam故意撞了撞他的肩膀，这让他的心跳变得更快了。

之后bambam又随机对六位路人说了“我愿意为你变弯”这句话，金有谦留意到大部分被叫住的男孩并不是非常英俊帅气，有些甚至看上去很不起眼，在听到bambam说那句话后都显得手足无措，似乎从未想过会有人对自己说这样的话。

bambam在完成这个视频挑战之后举着手机说，拍摄这个视频的目的不仅仅是为了有趣，其实还是想要让更多的朋友意识到自己的美好，意识到这个世界上一定会有人爱你的。

金有谦看着屏幕上的bambam，又转头看向身边的bambam。

这个男孩就像一个来到人间的天使，金有谦甚至觉得这个世界不值得这么美好的存在。

“嘿，还没结束，”bambam抓住金有谦的手臂，他抓得有点用力，金有谦困惑地看着他，“后面还有一小段。”

金有谦看到bambam正抿着嘴，看上去似乎有点紧张，他的耳朵变成了粉红色，金有谦不知道这是为什么，于是他决定继续看下去。

*******

“OK，是的还有一段，”bambam在视频里举着手机，他穿着第一次和金有谦出来喝咖啡的那身衣服，气喘吁吁的样子，似乎是在跑步，“如果你们还记得视频最开始出现的那个男孩的话，是的，我等下要去和他见面，”他情不自禁地露出微笑，“好吧，我猜那个男孩也许会看到这里，所以我先坦白，通常来说，询问视频素材主人公能否出镜的信息一般是我的助理Athena来发的，但是我用我自己的手机给你发了信息，因为，呃，因为我很想要认识你。”

他停顿了一下，似乎在看时间。

“喔我应该还没迟到。”他继续说，“我等下不会拍摄有关视频，我想，如果这算是一个约会的话……Athena也许会帮忙拍几个背影，如果一切顺利的话，我希望还会有下一次机会来拍这个视频。”

黑屏了两秒钟。

bambam的脸已经彻底埋到了衣服里，而金有谦已经开始手脚发麻，心里的那只小鹿似乎开始不听使唤地撞击他的胸口。

“大家好，是的，第二次约会！”bambam又一次出现在镜头里，穿着第二次和金有谦喝咖啡的衣服，“我好像比上次还要紧张。因为上次他说的话让我回家之后尖叫了好久，如果你在看这段视频的话，你知道我指的是哪段话。我非常、非常感谢你的那一番话，你不知道那对我来说意味着什么，你简直像是一个出现在我生活里的惊喜，希望我能继续和你见面！啊好像又要迟到了！”

“大家好，这应该是在这一整个视频发出来之前最后一个记录镜头了！”bambam穿着两天前和金有谦一起去滑冰的衣服，“是的，一切都进展得很顺利，我和那个男孩一直在愉快地见面，每多见他一次，我就觉得自己被他多吸引了一点，天啊我听上去像个陷入初恋的小女孩，我的意思是，我很高兴可以认识他，希望他也能这么想。为了今天不迟到，所以我要快点跑过去。但是别关掉！等下还有一小段！”

金有谦长大了嘴，呆呆地盯着屏幕。

“嘿！有谦！”视频的背景是晚上，但金有谦还是认出来那是他们第一次见面的公园长椅，bambam正坐在上面，鼻子被风吹得通红，镜头有点摇晃，大概是Athena也受不了晚上的冷风。

“这是一个告白视频。”bambam认真又缓慢地说，“是的，告白视频，虽然我们第一次见面的时候我就跟你说了类似告白的话，但这个不一样。”

“我很幸运可以遇到你，了解你，和你在短时间里做了很多有趣到我可以拍二十支视频的事，我不想把这个事实埋在心里让它自己发酵变质，当我意识到我正被你吸引的时候，我就决定好要做这支视频。”

“我的频道有七百万的关注者，他们都会是这场告白的见证人。是的，我喜欢你，愿意为你变弯的那种喜欢，你要接受我的告白吗？”

bambam的微笑逐渐淡出，接着是几张Athena拍摄的他们在一起时的背影。

等到视频的进度条终于抵达终点，金有谦觉得自己如果不做点什么的话就太糟糕了。

所以他握住bambam的手将他拉近，然后捧住那颗珍贵的银色脑袋，用亲吻作为自己的回答。

**-完-**


	58. Adicción

*******

bambam经过那间不起眼的剧院时，正好是马德里开始降温的一个晚上。

他刚刚和交往了两个月的男朋友分手，心情并不是很糟糕。因为他从第一天就知道他们注定是要分手的，或者说，他就是知道有这么一天才会答应和他开始交往的。

他只是觉得有点提不起精神，像是他的胸口有一个洞，他拼命地想要找东西把它填上，可它总是空落落地在那儿，不痛不痒，缓慢而模糊地提醒着他的某种缺失。

那张印着《Adicción》的独角戏海报没有引起他很强烈的观看欲望，但他实在不知道要怎么打发这个有点冷的晚上了，于是他裹紧身上单薄的夹克，走到剧院售票窗口买了一张票。

剧场很小，舞台离第一排的座位只有手臂那么长，似乎轻轻一跳就能跳上舞台。bambam找了一个中间偏左的位置坐下，邻座的观众手里卷着戏剧手册，看上去都是独自前来。bambam有点儿漫不经心地想，是不是他们也和自己一样，胸口上有一个怎样都填不满的洞。

一团灯光打在戏剧演员身上。bambam认出他来，是十几年前在大银幕上备受赞誉的演员，许多电影节上都有他的身影。bambam不知道他是怎么沦落到在这样一个破旧的剧院里演只有十来个人看的独角戏的，不过他也不是很急切地想要知道答案。

演员坐在灯光下，以一个主角的身份开始讲述故事。

他从一个昏暗的阁楼开始讲，讲他作为一个籍籍无名的剧作家是如何和一个同样没有名气的模特穷困潦倒地相爱，讲他们是如何在突如其来的成功面前惊慌失措，讲那些糟糕的坏情绪是如何把他们的生活一点点毁掉。他最后讲他是如何在酗酒的第二个年头决绝地选择离开那个始终陪伴着自己的人，而对方又是如何一言不发地看着他收拾东西的身影，缩在床上一动不动，连“再见”也没说出口。

_“这是我离开他的第三年，”演员说，坐在舞台的前沿，目光落在剧场每一个眼眶湿润的观众眼里，“我仍然每时每刻在糟糕的坏情绪里挣扎，而每一次我想用酒精把自己淹死的时候，我都会想起他，一半的我想着我没理由感到如此疼痛，因为离开他是我的主意，而另一半的我则疯狂地想要知道，如果我再次出现在他面前时，他会不会像绕过一滩沼泽一样绕过我。”_

演员的声音落下，狭小的剧场像一个橡胶外壳把观众的抽泣声包裹起来。bambam坐在他的座位上，从夹克口袋里翻出被他揉成一团的戏剧手册，他深吸了一口气，视线颤抖地在那上面寻找一个名字。

**剧本：金有谦**

**oh.**

bambam轻轻发出一声叹息。

他走进凉意四起的马德里深夜，夹克口袋里的双手紧握着。

这是金有谦离开他的第三年，恨意早就被他遗忘了。或者说，他根本没恨他多久，他只是决定这一切不会重蹈覆辙，永远不会。但他仍怀疑，如果金有谦真的重新出现在自己面前，用他那被悲伤淹没了的双眼看向他时，他的决心究竟会不会坚守着不动摇。

他胸口的洞里刮进马德里的凉风，bambam紧了紧上衣，走在沉沉的夜色里。有个黑黢黢的手机镜头对准了这个身材修长的模特的侧脸和背影，快门发出像某种碎裂的声音，bambam并没有听见。

*******

几天后他被偷拍的照片和金有谦的采访稿一同占据了很多娱乐版块的封面，经纪人在电话里咆哮，“那么小！那么小的剧院！都能被你找到！”

bambam把手机拿远了点，生怕经纪人的沾满毒液的口水通过听筒溅到自己脸上。“我也不想的，好吗？谁他妈的会预料到一个横扫电影节编剧奖的大剧作家会把以自己为原型的故事搬进马德里的小剧院里，”他的语气中不乏酸苦，“那个剧院小得连做///爱都得弓着身子！”

“那你又是他妈的从什么时候变成了一个会去剧院看独角戏的人了！”

“呃……昨天？”

“……老天啊！”从语气中bambam推测他可怜的经纪人正在无力地挤着鼻梁。

“嘿，伙计，这能有什么问题，我确实和金有谦交往过，然后分手了，我凑巧看了一部他写的剧，我们没分手的时候就有娱乐刊的记者写过……”

“你没看他的采访稿，对吧？”

“还没来得及看，现在马德里是早上八点半。早上好，顺带一提。”

“他说剧本里的主角就是他自己。”

“我知道啊，”bambam漫不经心地在电脑上浏览新闻， “我还是另一个主角呢，没提到吗？”

“这一点没让你失望，”经纪人讥讽他，“重要的是，你‘恰好’出现在马德里唯一一个出演这部独角戏的剧院的事让媒体都疯了，”他把几个字眼咬得很重，“所有人都在猜测金有谦是不是为了挽回你而专门写了这部剧，而你红着眼眶从剧院出来的照片则印证了这个猜想。”

“首先，我没有红着眼眶，就算我真的红着眼眶，那是晚上，谁能看出来，”bambam托着脑袋，“其次，如果事情真的被媒体写得那么不像话了，我可以发声明否认啊，这会让公司损失几个亿吗？”

“当然不会。”

“但你听上去很像这么回事儿。”

“金有谦说他会继续以自己为原型创作更多的独角戏剧本，”经纪人忍住把电话砸掉的冲动，努力心平气和地解释，“而由于现在媒体已经默认他剧本里另一个男主角就是你，那就意味着你之后的一举一动都会被关注着，如果你发声明否认这一切，你会变成一个冷酷无情的前男友，如果你默默当做什么事也没发生，你会变成一个因爱情而迷失自闭的可怜虫，或者一个冷酷无情的前男友，这两种结果没有一个是对你的发展有好处的，明白吗？”

“这两种人设不应该很吸引人吗？”

“我没在跟你开玩笑。”

“好吧好吧，”bambam收起了他的俏皮话，“那你要我怎么办？飞到金有谦面前威胁他别再继续写吗？”

“正是这样。”

bambam的下巴磕在桌子上，“认真的？”

“或许不必通过威胁这种方式，”经纪人非常认真地说，“但很高兴我们在目的上达成了共识。”

bambam挂掉电话时仍然觉得莫名其妙，他又看了一遍金有谦的那份采访稿，视线最终定格在他接受采访时的照片上。这个被誉为天才剧作家的年轻人并没有太多照片，但每个见过的人都会赞叹他应该去大银幕上用他的英俊收割观众的心脏，而不是躲在幕布后面写让人深思或者颤抖的故事。

“表演这件事并不是很吸引我，我还是更喜欢和文字打交道。”他总是这么回答。

真是个傻瓜！

bambam在心里嘲讽了一声。他合上电脑，收到经纪人发来的金有谦目前入住的酒店，在雷阿尔城，并不是很远。bambam把手机丢到一边，闭上眼睛无奈地叹了口气。

他不是很想见到金有谦。但就像他的经纪人说的那样，如果不想让这件事发酵成难以收拾的局面，他不得不这么做。谁都不知道那个疯子是不是真的会继续写下去，但是bambam和他的生活都不能冒这个险。

*******

从马德里到雷阿尔城的路程并不麻烦，可要躲过相机和狗仔的眼睛就不是这么一回事了。为此bambam不得不买通了金有谦入住的酒店的保安，让他们让自己从消防通道偷偷进去，然后他又不得不买通前台，让他们告知自己金有谦的房间号。

等到他终于来到金有谦的酒店房门前时，他已经有点后悔了。

金有谦看到他时显然有点吃惊，紧接着他的表情就由恍然大悟变成了一种愉快的窃笑。

“我看了你的那部戏。”bambam决定直奔主题，因为金有谦看上去是那么的，好。英俊、高挑，总带着一点灰蒙蒙的眼睛和他挺拔的鼻梁组合得像个艺术品，bambam不觉得这对他而言是个有利的信号，“我也看了报道，”他继续说，“我不知道你在打算些什么，但请你停止在之后的剧本创作或是采访中再提到我。”

“为什么？”金有谦看上去很疑惑。

“因为不论你出于什么目的，有关我的那部分都不会实现。”

“你拉黑了我的号码。”

“所以你就通过这种方式引起我的注意？”bambam挑起眉毛，“那你可真够幸运的，毕竟，你知道，那剧院小得像是我口袋里的面包丁。”

“但你还是进去看了。”

“是的是的，不用你强调，”bambam挖苦地说，“我刚刚和别人分手，想要随便看点什么打发时间……”

“你……在见什么人吗？”金有谦打断他。

“我不可以吗？”bambam尖锐地反问他。金有谦脸上闪过的惊讶和受伤的表情让他感觉很好。他明白这么做有点幼稚，甚至有点病态，但他控制不住这么想，因为他经历过比这更令人心碎的事情，这一点打击算不上什么。

“但你分手了。”金有谦指出。

“我和 **你** 也分手了，”bambam刻薄地说，“三年前，是你先离开的，记得吗？所以，不论你在打什么主意，我们结束了，很久之前就结束了，你不能在从我这里得到什么了……”

我已经把我所拥有的一切都给你了，你不要，所以不会再有第二次了。

“你知道那个剧院就在我们第一个家的楼下对吧？”金有谦再次打断他。

bambam愣了一会儿，第一个家，家。多么熟悉又陌生又充满讽刺的字眼。他终于回想起那天从酒吧里出来后他究竟为什么会走上那条路。那里离他住的地方隔了好多街区，而且脏乱吵闹，并不是个适合散步的好路线。

“谢谢提醒，那也是我要回新家的路。”他把词语咬得很紧，仿佛不这样的话他的谎言就会露出马脚。

“那很好，”金有谦露出微笑，bambam从那里面看出了狡黠的阴谋，“两周之后会有一部新的独角戏在那个剧院上演，也是我写的，你回去的路上可以顺便看看。”他盯着bambam，掺杂着悲伤与疯狂的视线滚烫地落在他身上，“你会去吗？”

“不会。”bambam坚决地回答他，“还有，停止这一切，我认真的。”

他头也不回地走了。没再看金有谦一眼。他希望这件事就此结束，他好不容易从三年前的那场噩梦中醒来，他不想再一脚踏进一个新的里。

两个星期后他再次经过那个小小的剧院，印着《Adicción II》的海报抓住了他的视线。他双手紧紧插在夹克口袋里，拼命地想要逃离这个地方。

可他的身子却一动不动，他感觉自己像是要被从中间撕裂，凉风灌进他胸口的洞中呼呼作响。金有谦的声音在中间回荡，像句古老邪恶的咒语。

_“你会去吗？”_

bambam咬紧牙关，把脸深深埋进衣领。不断走进剧院的人从他身边经过，好奇地回头打量着这个身材修长的年轻人，不知道他究竟在因为什么而颤抖着。

*******

_“我在过去的五年里一共去过六次戒酒中心，有三次是他送我去的，每一次他把我送到门口，都会给我一个拥抱，告诉我他会等我。后来三次是我的经纪人送我去的，他每次都把我扔在路边，用我的前途威胁我，就好像他是我老爸……”_

观众席上传来一阵短促的笑声。

bambam没有笑。他蜷缩在最后一排的角落里，视线越过层层人影落到演员身上，仿佛需要这一段疏远的距离模糊掉他和金有谦外形上的迥然差别。

_“……我跟经纪人说，你就不能也给我一个拥抱或者什么的，我的经纪人说，那是因为他爱你才会这么做……”_

演员的喉结上下滚动，声音颤抖。

 _“你就不爱我吗？”_ 演员对着身边的一团空气说道。 _“我爱你，伙计，”_ 他转过身子，演着经纪人的角色， _“但这是不一样的，你明白吗？”_

_“我当然明白，”演员再次面向观众，嘴角扯出一个苦笑，“只是我不再拥有了……我现在只有一个经纪人‘老爸’，会拍着桌子朝你咆哮，连一个拥抱都吝啬给你，你知道的，最典型的那一款。”_

舞台灯光暗下去，观众席上带着哭腔的轻笑伴随着掌声淹没了小小的剧院，演员站在台上鞠躬致谢，bambam缩在角落，模糊的视线落在舞台上，虚实之间，金有谦的身影和演员的身影重叠起来，灰蒙蒙的回忆罩着一团雾气朝他涌来。

*******

Bambam知道金有谦总是不快乐。在他们都还籍籍无名的窝在狭小的阁楼间时他们拥有的快乐时光还尚可细数，可当突如其来的成功砸进他们的生活后，金有谦就很难从低落的情绪中挣脱出来了。

他没法睡觉，依赖酒精，他就像个溺水的人，起初还勇敢自救，到后来已然完全放弃，连挥动双手的力气都没有了。bambam陪着他经历了一切，他拼了命地想要把金有谦拽上来，却不知道自己什么时候也已经没入了水中。

“我们去戒酒所好吗？”bambam在金有谦烂醉如泥的深夜紧紧抱着他，声音紧绷得像一条随时要断裂的琴弦。

“你要离开我了吗？”金有谦的脸埋在bambam的胸口，像个不知所措的小孩。

“不，不是离开你，”bambam轻柔地抚摸怀里的男孩的头发，“我会陪着你的，好吗？我永远不会离开你，你可以每天给我打电话，我会去看你，给你带你想吃的任何东西，六个星期后我会把你好好地接回家，到时候我们就可以呆在家里，做一切我们想做的事……”

“我们现在也可以呆在家里，永远都不出去，”金有谦从bambam的胸口上抬起头，血红的眼神游离在bambam的脸上，并没有成功的聚焦，“不好吗？我想和你永远呆在这儿……我们一定得这么做吗？”

“我们一定得这么做。”

第一次送金有谦去戒酒中心时bambam经历了他人生中第一次盛大的心碎，但他知道他还不能崩溃，因为一个破碎的灵魂没办法接住另一个破碎的灵魂，所以他不得不强行将内心那一点点的希望之火燃得旺盛一些，他告诉自己，这是对金有谦、对他自己、对他们两个来说最好的决定，金有谦或许会生气，会怨恨他，但他无论如何不能看着他这一生如此深刻地爱着的人慢慢被黑色的情绪和灼烈的酒精毁掉。

他不能。

第一次金有谦从戒酒中心出来后，bambam以为他们的生活从此真的就会好起来了，他顺利地走了很多时装周，还和几个品牌签了代言合同，金有谦的剧本被一间有名的制片公司买下，整个制作团队都让他感到无比放心。

一切似乎真的都在变好，除了金有谦眼角永远也散不去的阴影和他越来越吃力上提的嘴角。

“你喝酒了吗？”金有谦从某个颁奖礼的afterparty回来，bambam坐在没有开灯的客厅里，小心翼翼地问他。

“一点点，”金有谦的身子在昏暗的光线下摇摇晃晃，他倒进沙发，在bambam的大腿上蜷缩起来，“就一点点……”

bambam知道那不是“一点点”，他也知道生活总会好起来只是他一个天真烂漫的一厢情愿。第二次和第三次之间甚至只隔了半年都不到的时间，bambam在拥抱了金有谦看着他提着旅行包走进那间rehab的时候，他从未感到如此力不从心，他不知道自己究竟要如何做才能让那个男孩的眼睛明亮一点，让那种真实的笑容更多一点跳跃在他脸上，而不是为了安慰自己的努力而强行将它们挂上，他不知道自己还有没有力气把那些碎片一片片捡起来拼好了。

bambam把卫衣帽子戴起来遮住自己的脸，谨慎地从剧院的消防通道走出去。被人从身后叫住时他的脑袋里率先滚过一句脏话，他想，干！娱乐版块又有新素材了！

可叫住他的并不是记者，而是在舞台上奉献了精彩表演的演员。他正坐在消防通道的台阶上抽烟，看上去有点犹豫，似乎在想这么贸然叫住他是不是个好主意。bambam双手插在口袋里，等着他开口。

“我或许没什么立场来说这句话，但毕竟在过去的半个月里都是我在演他，所以我想让你知道，他真的很痛苦，也真的很想挽回你。”

bambam的心脏剧烈地跳动了两下，或许是演员入戏太深，又或许是他模糊的视线还未将眼前的人与真正的金有谦区分开，当他听到亲耳听到这句话，而不是在夸张的娱记报纸上看到时，他站在马德里一个破旧的街头突然生出一种想要落荒而逃的冲动。

“我知道。”他努力维持着平静的语调，朝那位出色的演员点了点头，然后慌张地走进马德里的深夜里。

*******

Bambam第二次见到金有谦是在一个慈善宴会上，他受刚刚代言的品牌的主理人的邀请出席，而宴会主办人恰好是金有谦新剧本的制片人之一，所以热情地邀请了这位炙手可热的剧作家。

“怎么比我还快躲出来？”

bambam站在宴会厅二楼的露台上透气，金有谦不知道什么时候站到他旁边，跟他一起靠在栏杆上。bambam转头看了他一眼，下意识地观察了一下他的手，在看到金有谦只是端着一杯水之后松了口气。

紧接着他对自己产生了一种厌恶情绪——他不应该还如此在意这些，金有谦在喝什么，金有谦看起来怎么样……这很病态，也很恼人，好像金有谦只要简单地存在在那里，bambam就会不自觉地将注意力全放到他身上。

“那你又是怎么会出席这种晚会？”

“为了不让制片人糟蹋我的剧本。”金有谦耸耸肩，他今天看上去非常好，甚至有一丝不易察觉的笑意挂在眼角，虽然bambam讨厌这么说，但他还是为金有谦感到高兴。“你还没回答我，怎么这么快躲出来。”

“里面太闷了，需要透透气。”

“你需要的是休息，你看上去像是有三十个小时没睡过觉了。”

现在金有谦倒变成会关心他的人了。bambam在心里讽刺地想。

“刚从时装周回来。”

“Pedro说你去看了《Adicción II》。”Pedro是那位演员的名字。

“你现在要开始嘲笑我了吗？”bambam瞥了他一眼，“请随意，我保证不回嘴。”

“不，”金有谦朝他笑了笑，发自内心的那种，bambam有点晃神，“我很高兴你去看了，真的，在这一部里我讲了很多我在戒酒中心的故事，有很多应该连你也不知道，我猜你应该会觉得有点……”

“金有谦，”bambam打断他，“你究竟想要什么？”

金有谦愣了一下，“……我以为这已经很明显了。”

“把我们的故事搬上剧本，在采访中披露更多让记者们足够放飞想象力的细节，然后又继续把更多你的故事搬上舞台，不，这一点也不明显，这只会让人感到困惑。”

“我只是在尽力挽回。”金有谦的声音很轻，轻到几乎被吹散在了晚风里。

而bambam终于亲耳听到了这句话，他感到有一双手径直穿过了他的胸膛，握住了那颗跳动的心脏，那只手攥得如此紧，几乎要把那个脆弱的器官捏碎。

“我在努力变好，真的，”金有谦听上去很急切，他伸手抓住bambam的手臂，“我他妈真的在努力，可是我只能通过这种方式把我的努力展现给你看……”

“是你他妈离开了我！”bambam怒吼地甩开他的手，他的声音引起了周围一小圈人的注意，他不得不强装镇定地喝了口酒，朝他们点点头露出微笑，假装什么也没发生。

“可我现在就在这儿啊！”金有谦小声喊着，“我不会再离……”

“谁知道呢？”bambam再次打断他，他看到金有谦眼里蓄起的悲伤，无奈地叹了口气，“……你不能在让我经历了所有的那一切之后指望我一言不发地回到你身边， **那不公平** 。”

“那我到底要怎么做？”金有谦看上去像是挂在悬崖边上的一片树叶，“我还能做什么？”

“如果你真的想挽回我，那你就他妈证明给我看。”bambam用拳头抵在金有谦的胸口，他不知道他究竟还该不该抱有期待，但他就是没办法狠下心来做一个转身就走的人。

他没办法。

他胸口的洞里写满了金有谦的名字，在他内心的某个地方，他早就知道这是一个他独自依赖无可救药的瘾，没有rehab，没有戒断之后的糖果和奖章。

金有谦在剧本里说他不知道bambam再见到他时会不会像绕过一滩沼泽一样绕过他，但bambam知道，他从来就没从那个该死的沼泽里挣脱出来过。

而且，他根本没想过要挣脱。

*******

金有谦感到自己正在下沉。

他浸没在黑色的液体中，有东西渗透进他的皮肤，他不知道那是什么。他想伸出双手，触摸自己的身体，却只能感到一片虚无。他低下头，看到黑色的藤蔓从脚底蜿蜒向上，无声地覆盖着他的脚踝、小腿、肚脐和心脏。他被缠住，动弹不得，每一根骨骼都被挤压在一起，扭曲成一个难以描述的形状。

他不感到疼痛。  
他只感到自己在不断下沉，下沉……

bambam在从米兰回马德里的飞机上读完了《Adicción》的剧本，两部。狭小的机舱把他带回了他们曾经居住过的卧室。

那段生活并称不上珍贵，甚至连回忆都不太值得。鲜活的日子只在滞闷的水泥里短暂地晃动过几下，就被沉沉的黑暗吞噬了。但阅读金有谦的剧本是一种新鲜的体验，就像是透过另外一个人的灵魂观察着他们的故事，有些从未宣之于口的情绪以此展现出来，紧紧地攫住bambam的心脏。

“我有一大半的时间身处黏稠的黑暗中，与我的坏情绪较量，并时刻被击倒，”金有谦写道，“在另一小半清醒的时间里，我尽力去爱，点亮我的眼睛，朝他展现微笑，努力想让这段时间维持得久一点，再久一点，我拼了命地想要留住他，让他知道我仍然拥有爱的能力……”

_“……但我们之间的相处模式逐渐变了，我不知道我还该不该继续这样做，因为我发现只要我还没被酒精或者坏情绪或者被这两者同时杀死，他就永远都会被捆在我的身边，用他逐渐纤细破碎的灵魂在泥潭里徒劳地打捞希望……”_

_“……我不想他继续这么做了，我不想成为一个负担，一块把我们两个一起拖进泥潭的石头，因为如果连他都开始痛苦的话，我不知道我留他在身边还有什么意义。我想把我们绑在一起的脚踝解开，让他从那块石头的束缚下解脱出来……”_

_“……我一定得这么做，我一定得这么做……”_

bambam收起阅读器，揉了揉眼睛，希望自己在颠簸的气流中能有幸收获一点短暂的睡眠。

金有谦的经纪人打电话过来时他刚走出巴拉哈斯机场，时装周让他筋疲力尽，连举起手机的力气都相当稀少。

“……我知道这很唐突，但我实在不知道该怎么做了，”被戏称为“老爸”的经纪人听上去并不刻薄，反而忧心忡忡，言语里的不安和抱歉几乎要溢出听筒，“金有谦他……很不好，非常不好，我不知道该拿他怎么办了……”

Bambam握紧了手机，一种熟悉的慌张攀上他的心脏。

“我从没见过他这个样子，我现在没办法送他去医院或者戒酒所……”

“他在哪儿？”

“布宜诺斯艾利斯。”

*******

bambam赶到金有谦布宜诺斯艾利斯的家中时，已经超过三十个小时没有睡觉了，没有进食的时间比这还要长。一个年轻的男孩守在门口，看到bambam时露出得救般的眼神。

“你终于来了！”他急切地把一把钥匙塞进bambam手里，似乎那是个滚烫的铁块，“Andrew要去纽约开会，所以让我守在这里等你，”Andrew是金有谦的经纪人“老爸”，“现在你来了，我得回公司了，我有好多工作要做！”

年轻人匆匆跑开，似乎他背后的那扇门是张恶魔的嘴，随时可能露出尖锐的牙齿把他拖进房子里咬碎。bambam捏着手里的钥匙，疲惫地叹了口气。

进门的地方一片狼藉，酒瓶和靠枕被丢在地上，还有一些别的小玩意儿，显然原本是砸向可怜的经纪人的，bambam突然理解了Andrew在电话里那种无奈又惊惧的语气。他小心绕过打碎的玻璃，在客厅角落的阴影里找到了金有谦。

他正一动不动地蜷缩在冰冷的地板上，落地窗的窗帘遮住了布宜诺斯艾利斯的好天气，也把他的身影遮成一个难以辨认的形状。

bambam吃力地把他拖到沙发上，又从衣柜里翻出干净的衣服帮他换上。整个过程金有谦都像一个沉重的木偶，一动不动，任人摆布。

做完这一切后bambam跌进一边的扶手椅，他的心脏剧烈地跳动着，愤怒、悲伤、无力和自我嘲讽混合成一种难以名状的情绪，像气球一样在他胸口膨胀，即将到达爆炸的临界值，碎成一片片无法拼合的橡胶碎片。

金有谦醒来时茫然地看着缩在扶手椅上的人，久久不敢说服自己这是真的。

“bambam……”他嗓音粗糙，像是被一张浸没在醋和胆汁里的砂纸打磨过。

bambam睁开眼睛，他并没有睡着，他强迫自己别那么做，因为他需要在金有谦醒来的第一刻就看到他，宣布他的决定。

“听着，我给你两个选择，”他语气严肃而生硬，“第一个，现在去把你的东西收拾好，坐到车上，我送你去戒酒所……”

“第二个呢？”金有谦看着bambam冰冷坚决的视线，心沉下去，像在等待对方宣判自己的死刑。

“第二个，我从你的生活里彻底消失。”

金有谦看着他疲惫通红的双眼，又低头看了看自己身上干净的衣服。他搞砸了，又一次。他搞砸到这种程度，还有什么资格要求一个真正的选择呢？

车子缓缓滑入戒酒所的停车道，金有谦坐在副驾驶上，转头看他身边的bambam。

“这次出来之后，我能给你打电话吗？”他说得小心翼翼，仿佛这样的要求对于他来说也变得过分逾越。

bambam看向他，在那双湿漉漉的眼神下疲惫地叹了口气，“可以，”他点点头，伸出手捏了捏金有谦的肩膀，像是在通过这种方式传递力量，“……当然可以，快去吧，我会把你的车开回家，那把备用钥匙我塞在你行李袋的外侧口袋里了，到时候记得给Andrew，”他的眼神像一条法兰绒毯一样温柔，他再次催促，“去吧。”

他倾身向前，金有谦屏住呼吸，几乎以为他要给自己一个拥抱。

可bambam只是绕过他打开了他那一侧的车门。

这是金有谦第七次进戒酒所，bambam送他来的，没有给他一个拥抱。

*******

第一个电话金有谦犹豫了好久，他害怕bambam那天只是好心安慰他，他害怕那串号码背后传来的仍然是机械的电子音，告诉自己“您拨打的号码无法接通”。

他坐在rehab门口的台阶上，指尖把玩着戒酒中心给他发的戒酒六周纪念硬币，终于在手机屏幕暗下去的第十三次按下了拨通键。

“嗨。”电话很快被接通，金有谦甚至没有反应过来，直到对方又说了一遍，“金有谦？”

“……嘿，是我，”金有谦咬着嘴角，“我呃，我从戒酒所里出来了……”

“噢！那很好……”bambam听上去真的在为他高兴。

“你在干什么？”

“拍摄，”bambam回答得很快，“在换下一套look。”

“噢，好的……”金有谦握住手机，不知道还能说些什么，“那你快忙，Andrew来接我了。”

他显然是说谎了，Andrew没有来接他，他甚至没告诉他的经纪人今天是他出来的日子。他把手机放回口袋，拎着空落落的行李包，缓慢地走在布宜诺斯艾利斯的阳光下。

即使是这样，他仍然感到高兴。因为bambam开始接他的电话了，他没有骗自己，他真的在等自己证明给他看。

他们之间通话的频率并不固定，通常金有谦都会在自己渴望酒精时打给他。而不管那是马德里的深夜或是清晨，bambam总会迅速地接起电话。金有谦从没说过他打电话来的目的，但bambam总是知道。

他总是知道金有谦在想什么。而他也从内心深处为金有谦感到高兴。因为他终于学会了从别的地方分散他对酒精或是糟糕情绪的注意力。

他不介意自己被当作这样一种工具，一点也不，他只是有点不甘心，为什么在过去的那几年里，金有谦怎么就没学会这样做呢。

*******

他们再次见面是在一个电影节颁奖典礼的afterparty上。金有谦是颁奖嘉宾，而bambam则因为出演了提名影片中的一个小角色而受邀出席。

金有谦的视线从看到bambam时就没移开过，因为bambam不是一个人来的，他挽着一个金发男人的手臂，在媒体的镜头前熟练自在地摆造型，他们还时不时地交换几句耳语和旁人理解不到的微笑。

金有谦一直都知道bambam有多惊人，他的长相介于漂亮和英俊之间，又带有自己独特的气质，哪怕是简单地站着都很难让人移开视线。而站在他身边的人则根本上就是希腊神话中的人物，金有谦双手在身侧握紧，感到腹部有一阵绞痛。

“你为什么用那种眼神看着我？”bambam在衣帽室碰到金有谦，“Antonio只是一个朋友，我们都不想一个人孤零零的站在闪光灯下，所以才决定一起来的。”

“喔……”金有谦小声地哼了两下，继续闷闷不乐地看着bambam。

“所以你究竟为什么要这样看着我？”bambam换上了一套新的西转外套，转过身来靠在桌边，好奇地打量着面前的男人。

“……只是觉得你不想一个人话，可以叫上我，”金有谦嘟囔着，“我也是一个人来的。”

bambam呛了一下，似乎被金有谦的幼稚逗笑了，“你在阿根廷！老天！我甚至都不知道你会出席，好吗！”

“我……”

“而且，即使我知道这一切，我就一定要叫上你吗？”bambam提着嘴角，好笑又无奈地看着他，“我们没在一起，金有谦，需要我提醒……”

“那为什么我们不在一起！”金有谦急切地打断他，“我爱你，你也爱我，为什么我们不在一起？”

Bambam愣住，他张着嘴，觉得有一个肿块堵着他的喉咙。“你不是爱我，”他声调颤抖，“你只是不想失去我，这是不一样的。”

“你知道事实不是这样的！”金有谦抓住他的手臂，几乎要把指节嵌进bambam的骨骼，“你看过《Adicción》，你知道事实不是这样！”他绝望地叫喊，几乎想把自己的灵魂吐出来展现给面前的人看。

“那是你的选择，金有谦，”bambam注视着他，神情如此痛苦，像是黑夜紧紧抓住了他的眼睛，“你可以选择爱我，也可以选择离开我，谁又能知道这次会有什么不一样呢？”

“可是我在努力啊！我他妈真的在努力！你看不到吗！”

“……我知道戒指的事。”

Bambam打断他。他看到金有谦的眼里闪过惊愕和困惑，他苦笑了一下，伸手拍了拍金有谦的肩膀，没再说什么。

*******

bambam疲惫地掏出钥匙，尝试了好几次才成功对准锁孔。

他累得快死了，连续十七个小时的拍摄，为了让身材在镜头下显得更漂亮一点，他不被允许喝水、不能摄入太多食物，这让他几次感到眩晕和恶心，但他需要这个和著名摄影师合作的机会来让自己的事业更好一点，他不想搞砸。

等他终于打开家门，酒精的味道让他的胃部涌上强烈的呕吐欲望，他摇晃着走进狭小的房间，在黑暗中摸索着电灯开关。

“别开灯。”

金有谦的声音从沙发上模糊地传来，bambam丢下包，朝客厅里那一团阴影走去。

“我们去洗个澡好吗？”他在金有谦面前蹲下，用仅剩的耐心哄着他又一次醉酒的男朋友，“洗个热水澡，然后去床上睡觉，我等下换一床新的床单……”

他的手突然被紧紧握住了，金有谦在黑暗中睁着眼睛，努力了好久才把视线定格到bambam身上，可即使是这样他还是看起来像一团太湿的巧克力面糊，软塌塌地不成形状。

“我有话要对你说……”

“先去洗澡好吗？然后你可以在床上舒舒服服地跟我说你……”

bambam突然停住了，他蹲在地上，全身僵直，突然感到呼吸不畅，几乎要维持不住这个姿势。他看到金有谦另一只手里紧紧攥着一个小小的盒子。

他不想骗自己他从没想过这个。从他和金有谦决定在一起时他就想过这件事。

那时候似乎一切都还很好，他想着他们或许会在时机成熟时向对方求婚，可能还会因为是先谁后而吵起来。那时候他们还是两个什么都不太懂的男孩，偶然出现的不祥征兆并没有被他们放在心上，直到沙粒堆积成巨石，而那时一切都已经不一样了。

后来他想也许等事情慢慢变好，等他们都努力地把这糟糕的生活熬过去，这件事又可以重新被计划起来。

他只是不想让它现在发生，在这样的情况下。

“不……”bambam颤抖地抓紧金有谦的膝盖，“金有谦，别是现在……”

“bambam，跟我结婚好吗？”金有谦低下头，捧住他的脸颊，他的眼里毫无爱意，任凭bambam如何拼命寻找，也只能在那里触摸到深不见底的痛苦。“……不想失去你，跟我结婚好吗，求你……”

“……你不会失去我的，”bambam努力维持自己破碎的声音，“现在，去洗个澡，睡一觉，明天早上你再问我，好吗？”

金有谦显然早已丧失了思考的能力，被安抚后的他点点头，乖乖地把手上的戒指盒放进口袋里。

第二天早上他没有再问bambam。

而三天后他带着稀少的行李永远的离开了bambam。

“你为什么不告诉我？”金有谦叫住朝衣帽室门口走去的bambam。

“我为什么要告诉你？”他打开门，走出去，把门轻声关上。

*******

Bambam尝试让自己睡着。

尽管他整个身体已经筋疲力尽，但脑袋里无数种声音还是恶狠狠地攀附在那儿不放他走。他赌气似的坐起来，在黑暗中眨着疲惫的眼睛。

他的手机屏幕亮起来，未读消息出现在信箱里，bambam点开，意料之中是金有谦发来的。

“如果你还没睡的话，我想见见你。”

Bambam叹了口气，敲击键盘的声音在安静的黑夜里回响。“哪里？”

“你家门口。”

果然是疯子。

bambam翻身下床，随手披了一件外套，然后打开了门。金有谦正坐在台阶上，显然没意料到会这么快，以至于被开门的动静吓了一跳，起身时差点把自己绊倒。

bambam上下打量着他，他还穿着afterparty上的那身衣服，但已经失去了原本挺括的样子，皱巴巴地挂在他的身上，和他乱糟糟的头发形成了滑稽又和谐的呼应。

他手里捧着一支红酒，bambam眯起眼睛，向他投去怀疑的目光。

“不不不，不是我自己喝的，”金有谦读懂了他的视线，慌张地解释，“是……是想要作为道歉礼物……”他越说越小声，像个做错事的孩子。

“我不知道你还有半夜三更到别人家门口赔礼道歉的习惯。”bambam语气里带着讥讽，但他还是侧过身子，让金有谦进门。

“我本来想早一点的，”金有谦放下红酒，局促地站着，“犹豫了一下就到现在了，我以为你早就睡了。”

“well，看来你的运气还是很好，”bambam从橱柜里取出两个酒杯，给自己倒了一杯威士忌，给金有谦到了一杯温水，“我恰好睡不着。”

“你呃……是因为今天的事睡不着吗？”金有谦紧张地握着bambam递给他的水杯。

“不然呢？”bambam坦诚地看着他。

“抱歉。”

“你有什么好抱歉的，你都不知道发生过这件事，是我自己非要想起来的。”

“可那的确是我做过的事，而我还把它忘了……”

“那不是你做的事！”bambam突然打断，他把酒杯拍在桌子上，杯底碰撞大理石台面发出不和谐的声响，“那不是你做的事……你只是太痛苦了，是酒精和生活逼迫你做的。你，从来，没有，做过那件事。”

他一字一句地说着，近乎固执，企图用这种方式把那个荒诞又不堪的夜晚彻底抹去。他低着头，肩胛骨像翅膀一样撑起，颤抖，似乎在强忍着不让某种情绪如决堤的洪水冲泻出来。

金有谦小心翼翼地走向他，先是把手放到他瘦弱的肩膀上，然后他鼓起勇气，把bambam抱进怀里。

“我真的很抱歉。”他轻柔地拍打bambam的背部，除此之外他不知道自己还能再做些什么了。

“金有谦，你说的对，我爱你，我这辈子不可能再像爱你这样爱别的人了，但这份爱把我摔成了一千个不堪的碎片，我花了这么久都没能把自己好好拼回来，我不敢再拿这样一个破碎的自己去爱你了……”bambam的声音闷在金有谦的胸口，“我不敢了……如果我这次还是不能拯救你，我都不知道等待着我的会是什么了……”

在这一瞬间金有谦有很多话想说。他想说对不起，想说这次不一样，想说他说了一万遍的他在好好努力，想说他这次不需要别人来拯救，他在拯救他自己……可他哽咽着，一句话都说不出来。

他想，bambam根本就不需要他来说这些，对于一个经历过这一切的人来说，他说的这些话和他在清醒时所做的种种挽留并没有差别，它们只是一个举动，一个过程，不是一个确定的结果，无法充当一个良好的保障机制，无法让bambam真的相信，这次他是真的再也不会离开了。

连他自己都不确定。

他在这一刻终于明白过来，那些糟糕腐烂的日子毁掉的不仅仅是一段感情，它还毁掉了他们日后所有尝试的勇气与决心。

而金有谦，作为这段感情中的加害者与受害者，摇摆在深渊与悬崖之间，像个穷途末路的旅人，除了紧紧抱住身边的人，想等待一场不知道会不会到来的日出一样等待着他们的未来，除此之外他不知道自己还能再做些什么了。

bambam停止了抽泣，慢慢安静下来。情绪的突然失控让他无比疲惫，金有谦拉着他面朝落地窗坐下，再次把他抱进怀里。

他们就这么蜷缩在一起，沉默着，起伏的呼吸都显得明目张胆。bambam不知道什么时候睡着了，金有谦看看他，又看看即将破晓的天空。

他想叫醒bambam，告诉他，天快亮了，他们的未来也会是这样。

但他还是没有这样做，他只是把bambam搂得更紧了一些。

*******

金有谦和bambam之间的通讯比之前更加频繁了，偶尔bambam会主动给金有谦分享他的行程，为的是不让金有谦像个无理取闹的小孩一样大吵大闹自己去了阿根廷或是北美不告诉他。

金有谦则开始肆无忌惮地把他脑海里构思的剧本发给bambam看，有些甚至没有情节，只是几个意识流的片段，而bambam不管多忙还是会抽空看完，然后告诉他写得不错，只是不要把每个主角都命名成他的名字就更好了。

“啊，因为bambam是我的灵感muse啊！”

金有谦会拖长音调这样抗议。而bambam的做法是立刻掐断电话，继续投入紧张的工作中去。

第二个春天在所有人都没意识到的时候悄悄到来，bambam获得了一个短暂的假期，舒服地窝在家里看他一直没时间看的电影。

门铃响起来的时候他正因为无聊的剧情而昏昏欲睡，以至于看到站在门口的金有谦时愣了好几秒才反应过来。

“你怎么来了？”

“给你看个东西。”

金有谦把一个小小的金属圆片在他面前晃了晃，bambam把它夺过来，上面写着“戒酒一周年纪念币”，他弯起嘴角，朝金有谦露出一个真心的微笑。

“还有一个东西。”

金有谦拉住bambam的手，把一个温柔的东西塞进他手里。

bambam展开掌心，看到一把钥匙躺在那儿。

“什么意思？”

“我家的钥匙，以防你哪天顺路造访……”

“顺路去布宜诺斯艾利斯吗？不了吧？”

“不，不是阿根廷的家，是离这里两个街区的，卖超好吃的churros的那家店上面。”

bambam不可思议地盯着眼前带着狡黠微笑的男人，“你搬回马德里了？”

“嗯！”

*******

马德里开始升温了。穿着高领毛衣的bambam时不时地想要扯一扯缠绕在他脖子周围的织物，可他正在拍摄，而且那个扎着他脖子的高领毛衣的价格贵得离谱，所以他只能忍受着，在相机面前尽可能地保持专业。

他整个人都在相机前闪闪发光，摄影师夸张的称赞几乎盖过了快门声，而bambam的脑袋里则在疯狂地尖叫着：我想喝水。

Bambam不知道金有谦是什么时候跑到摄影棚的，他感觉自己只是眨了一下眼睛，然后金有谦就出现在摄像师身后了。他手里还提着两杯果汁，有水汽挂在杯壁上，bambam吞咽了一下口水。

“你怎么知道我在这儿？”bambam在换下一套look的间隙接过金有谦递来的冰果汁，连喝了好几口。

“问了你的经纪人，他说你今天有拍摄。”

“你干嘛不直接问我？”

“我问了，”金有谦委屈地指了指被bambam丢在角落的手机，那上面显然已经塞满了金有谦的短信和未接来电，“你没回我。”

“erh，我拍摄的时候没时间看手机，”bambam抱歉地耸耸肩，“不过这个果汁真的救了我一命，谢了。”

“呃，事实上，我不是专程来送果汁的。”金有谦抓了抓头发，顺手把bambam喝空的杯子丢进垃圾桶。

“我知道，所以我一直在等你开口呢，”bambam好笑地看着他，“你最好抓紧点儿，我的休息时间不多。”

“那……你今晚有空吗？”

“拍摄结束之后我就没事了，”bambam看了看挂在墙上的时钟，“大概八点半之后，如果一切顺利的话。”

“那我是在这里等你结束还是？”

“我要先回家洗个澡，看到我头上的发胶了吗？我可不想让它们呆在我脑袋上一晚上，”bambam指了指他的头发，“你把位置告诉我就好……等等，这是个约会邀请吗？”

“呃……如果你不想把它当作约会的话，它可以只是一个普通的见面。”

Bambam不在意地耸耸肩，“告诉我地址，我会去的。”

“就在那间剧院，你知道位置的。”

Bambam稍微愣了一会，然后点点头。金有谦在得到答复后松了口气，他看到第三次从门口探出头来的摄影助理，实在不好意思再占用他们的工作时间，“我先走了，”他走向门口，“那个小姑娘看上去急得快哭了。”

“是的，”bambam也站起来，朝他露出调侃的眼神，“快走吧，我不想等下摄影师突然发现你比我更英俊，然后我就要失去这份工作了。”

他拍了拍金有谦的肩膀，重新走进摄影棚。

经纪人在bambam刚刚回到家那一刻打来电话，“听说你们又搞到一起了。”

“什么叫搞到一起，”bambam翻了个白眼，“你脑袋里就只有这些东西吗？”

“你知道我什么意思。我是说真的，你们又在一起了？他今天打电话给我问你的行程的时候我差点把咖啡洒在我的华伦天奴上。”

“为可怜华伦天奴感到高兴，”bambam回答他，“另外，回答你的问题，没有，我和金有谦没有又在一起。”

“喔，那之后呢，你打算和他再在一起吗？”

“这我怎么知道，”bambam好笑地问道，“合同里写着我不能和前男友在一起吗？”

“这不是合同的问题，”经纪人的语气突然变得严肃起来，“我是站在和你认识了这么多年的老朋友的角度问你这个问题，你还打算和他重新在一起吗？因为如果你问我的话，我不建议你这么做，我见过三年前的你，相信我，那糟透了，我不希望它再发生一次。”

bambam站在落地窗前，握紧了手机，“我不知道，”他低声说，“我真的不知道，但他的确在变得不一样了……”

“well，你知道我不能干涉你的感情生活，但我希望你再次做决定的时候，是真的想清楚了。”

“我会的，”bambam露出宽慰的笑容，“我会的，谢了。”

他挂掉电话，伸手把落地窗的窗帘关上，疲惫地朝卫生间走去。

*******

等他赶到剧院时，距离八点半已经过了快二十分钟，bambam双手撑在膝盖上，气喘吁吁地向坐在台阶上的金有谦道歉，“不好意思，太累了，在泡澡的时候不小心睡……”

“没关系。”金有谦温柔地打断他，站起来拉开剧院的门等他进去。

剧院里黑漆漆一片，只有舞台前沿亮着一盏灯。

“我以为你打算请我看场话剧什么的……”bambam在黑暗中小声说。他的手突然被握住。握着他的那只手温暖干燥，让它想起小时候妈妈晒在阳光下的白色床单。

“这个剧院演出的频率并不高，所以我请Pedro借了我一晚上，”金有谦拉着bambam坐到第一排的红色座椅上，然后自己半靠着舞台站着，“有出版商想让我把《Adicción》的剧本改成一个故事出版，我在里面加了些内容，想先读给你听。”

他从口袋里掏出被卷得皱皱的文稿，紧张地吞咽了一下，bambam给了他一个默许的眼神，于是他开始低声念读。

“《Adicción》，这是标题，”金有谦这样开始，“我曾经酒精成瘾。曾经是。现在我已经有一年两个月没有碰酒精了。有人说，一日成瘾，终身成瘾。我不知道这话对不对，我猜这是一件只有死亡才能给出准确答案的事……”

他担忧地抬起头，看了眼坐在面前的男人。bambam并没有对此露出什么失望的反应，他只是静静地听着，视线如同舞台暖黄色的灯光一样温柔，这给了金有谦一些勇气。

“……这个世界上有很多容易成瘾的东西。”他继续念道，“酒精、性、电视、手机、音乐、垃圾食品……对我来说，有两件事让我上瘾，一个是酒精，当然它已经是过去式了。还有一个，我想它会永远存在在我身体里，过去是，现在是，将来也会是。我也曾打算把它戒掉，因为它让我感觉太好了，和沉溺于酒精不一样的好。它让我感到被环绕、拥抱，被温暖的液体裹住，它让我清醒，让我感受到自己的存在。但它同时也让我痛苦，让我患得患失，让我感到卑微、不堪、想要逃避……而且等我真的失去了它之后，它就把我能感受到的一切都带走了。”

金有谦握着文稿的手微微颤抖着，他舔了舔干燥地嘴唇，接着念下去：

“我感觉自己的胸口有一个洞，那个洞代表着缺失、虚无，我往里面填越多的东西，它就被撑得越大、越空，越强势地提醒着我失去了什么。”

他翻了一页。

“有人说，人每失去一件东西，也就同时失去了一部分的自我。我回顾我这一生，在那堆名为‘失去’的废墟里找到了一个破碎的自我，它就像一个坏掉的玩偶，胸口的填充物被挖得空空如也，可怜地被丢弃在角落里，我决定我要修补好它，我决定我要把我失去的那样东西找回来。”

他脸上逐渐堆积起悲伤的情绪。

“我不知道自己是不是仍然值得被拯救，毕竟，我曾经被尝试拯救过很多次，每一次都以失败告终。人不能在同一件事情上失败太多次，你知道吧，在同一件事上失败太多次，人就不会再对成功抱有期望了。”

他又抬头看向bambam，湿润的视线与另一道湿润的视线相撞。

“但我又想，这一次不一样，这一次，我不是等着别人来拯救我，我是在拯救我自己，我在拯救我自己，在找回自己，在让自己重新配得上被信任和被拯救。这是不一样的。”

他把手中的文稿放到一边，走向前蹲在bambam面前。

“我在努力和我自己和解，”他握住bambam的双手，掌心潮湿颤抖，“bambam，我努力告诉自己，我爱你，这件事，不应该是我们之间的负担，不应该是我的那些坏情绪的牺牲品，不应该是个需要去戒掉的瘾……”

bambam咬着嘴唇，努力不让自己发出声音，因为他知道那一定会破碎得不像样。他只是看着金有谦，模糊的视线让他和三年前那个更青涩一点的男孩的身影重叠在一起。

“我在拯救我自己了，所以你可以等我吗？”

bambam将手挣脱出来，小心地捧住金有谦的脸颊，像是捧住一个易碎又珍贵的陶瓷。

“不要再像浪费我的努力一样浪费自己的了，知道吗？”

“我知道。”

bambam露出一个微笑，他是真的感到高兴。他很高兴金有谦终于开始愿意与自己和解，开始愿意原谅他自己。现在他可以确定，这次一定会和之前不一样了。

金有谦握住bambam放在他脸颊旁的手，咬了咬嘴唇，犹豫地再次开口，“还有一件事，但你得答应我先不要惊慌。”

他从口袋里掏出那个熟悉的小盒子。接着感到bambam的身子在一瞬间僵住了。

“不要惊慌，我答应你，这不是求婚，好吗？”他握着那个小盒子，把它塞到bambam手上，“我没有让你现在就决定戴不戴上，只是先放在你那里，决定权永远都在你手上。”

bambam紧紧攥着那个方形的盒子，几乎把自己的手心铬痛。“这其实也算是求婚，你知道吧？”他哽咽着。

“你就当我在作弊好了，”金有谦捏了捏他的手，展开一个狡猾的笑容，“我刚拿到戒酒14个月纪念币，总得给我点奖励嘛……”

bambam用膝盖轻轻撞了下金有谦的胸口，仍有眼泪在他眼眶里，但这注定是个值得高兴的夜晚。

*******

一切似乎都在缓慢地向前推进，金有谦醒来时并不觉得这个世界将会发生什么变化，直到他走进厨房，看到靠在餐桌上端着咖啡的bambam和他的手指——

他愣住了，像是完全忘记了自己拥有身体控制权这回事。

“喂，你要在那里站多久？”bambam捧着咖啡，若无其事地朝他挑了挑眉。

金有谦终于回过神来，他冲上前，紧紧抱住bambam。

“你把我的咖啡弄洒了！”从拥抱中挣脱出来的bambam生气地大喊。

“呃，我重新帮你做一杯？”

“不要！”bambam幼稚地打断他。

“那你要我怎么办？”金有谦的脸皱起来，像个委屈的小男孩。

bambam露出一个得逞的窃笑，他从口袋里掏出一个新的小盒子，推到金有谦面前，“把它戴上，我就原谅你。”

金有谦难以置信地看着他，不敢相信正在发生的这一切。

“难道需要我单膝跪下吗，公主？”

“不，需要这个。”

金有谦再次吻上bambam，如此热烈，如此深刻，像是一个吻瘾者，一生都在渴求这一刻的亲吻。

**-完-**


	59. Lucky Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BGM: Lucky Ones - Lana Del Rey

*******

金有谦不负责任地猜测着，坐在餐桌对面的这家伙一定是从某个神秘的海域里跑出来的海妖，大概已经活了一万年，精通用琥珀一样的眼睛和蜂蜜一样的微笑蛊惑人心。不然他也不知道该怎么解释这一切。

这个人只是突然出现在他面前，用湿漉漉的眼睛望着他，询问自己能不能跟他分享同一张餐桌，然后他就答应了，他点头的速度甚至比他点单的速度还要快。

所以等他意识到餐厅里其实空空荡荡还有很多座位时，他的内心升腾起了一种奇异且难以启齿的不好意思，并且这份不好意思恰如其分地反映在了他微微变红的脸上。

“我叫bambam，是个摄影师，”他合上菜单，向侍应生道谢后转头微笑着看向金有谦，“我想邀请你明天做我的拍摄模特。”

“……”

他看上去似乎并不打算解释这一切，就好像他们已经认识了十年，早就过了需要彼此寒暄的阶段。

“……你甚至还不知道我的名字。”

“噢，抱歉！”这个叫bambam的家伙笑得有点狡猾，“所以请问你的名字是？”

“我叫金有谦。”

“金有谦，”他轻快地复述着，像在品尝一支玫瑰起泡酒，“我喜欢这个名字，”他眨眨眼，“所以，你是答应了吗？做我的拍摄模特。”

金有谦惊讶地发现自己甚至没有尝试去找些拒绝的理由，他只是想着，他一个人在巴塞罗那确实有些无聊，这是一次很冲动的旅行，他一心想着逃离他生活的那片地方，而等他到了这座城市的时候，他才意识到自己连所谓的旅行规划也没有。

他视线落在对面的bambam身上，这个神秘的家伙正充满期待地看着他，眼神亮得像是有天使遗落了星光在里面。

他在这样的视线下点了点头。

这家伙一定会某种巫术！

金有谦在失眠的深夜突然这样想道。

*******

正因如此，第二天早上金有谦迟到了。

“你迟到的样子倒像个地道的加泰罗尼亚人。”bambam坐在餐厅室外吃早餐，看到金有谦时不悦地翘起嘴。

“抱歉，我不太熟悉这里的路……”金有谦气喘吁吁地道歉。

“你错过了那个喝醉酒的大叔唱歌的时刻，就当是对你迟到的惩罚了。”bambam吃掉最后一口松饼，胡乱地擦了擦嘴，然后从高脚椅上跳下来，“走吧！”

“去哪？”

“任何地方，”bambam晃了晃挂在脖子上的相机，“摄影不在于地点，在于摄影师的眼睛。”

他再次朝金有谦眨眨眼，跳到街边。

早餐店的姑娘跑出来收拾餐盘，bambam举起相机对准她按下快门，意料之中收到了女孩害羞又愠怒地瞪视。

“Gràcies, t'estimo bellesa!”

他一边喊着蹩脚的加泰罗尼亚语，一边拉着金有谦跑起来。

“喂！看这里！”

Bambam甩下金有谦，跑到他前面，然后转过身来将相机对准他，捕捉到了一个困惑震惊的表情，然后满意地点了点头。

这样突击式的拍摄发生了很多次，直到金有谦从惊讶到疑惑到慢慢接受了这样的方式，他想，也许这就是这个摄影师的拍摄风格，喜欢捕捉人物在毫无心理准备的情况下的样子。

他们在高迪的建筑前吃番茄面包，午后的太阳晒得他们脸颊通红。金有谦抬头看眼前未完工的建筑，感到有一种厚重的情绪穿过历史的河流击中了他，他感到头晕目眩，甚至没听到相机的快门声。

“你说，这些建筑什么时候才会真正完工？”金有谦小声嘟囔着。

“为什么一定要完工，”bambam走到他身边跟他并排站着，在刺眼的太阳下仰起头看眼前的建筑，“完工是一种停止，如果它一直修下去，它就一直在进化，就像人类一样，永远在成长，如果有一天这种成长停止了，那就是死亡了。”

金有谦转过脸来看着身边的摄影师，他的视线滑过眼底的那颗泪痣，滑过精致的鼻梁，最终停留在那个微微上翘的嘴角。

“哲学家？”他打趣道。

“不，是生活家。”

bambam朝他露出一个狡黠的微笑。

*******

等到他们终于感到饥肠辘辘，bambam提议他们去餐厅打包一些食物带走。

“要去我住的地方一起吃吗？那里有一家餐厅供应全世界最好吃的海鲜饭，”他向金有谦发出邀请，“更重要的是，我住的地方有一个露台，可以看到星星。”

金有谦说不上是因为海鲜饭还是星星而答应了这个邀请，或许更有可能是因为bambam的那双眼睛。总之等他回过神来时，他已经坐在了一个漂亮的露台里，凉风像一种柔和的织物吹进来。旁边的小桌子上摆着他们刚刚打包回来的海鲜饭，香味毫不费力地钻进他的鼻腔，并且引来了一只看起来有点超重的白猫。

bambam抱着一支霞多丽推门进来，指间还夹着两只高脚杯。他在金有谦旁边坐下，看到白猫后从口袋里摸出了一条小鱼干喂给它，并得到了一阵摇尾巴的感谢。

“这是你养的猫？”

“不是，是房东太太的，”bambam揉着白猫的脑袋把它赶回屋里，“但她好像更喜欢我一点。”

“你该让她少吃点，她超重了。”

“所以她是因为我经常给她零食才格外喜欢我？”bambam撇撇嘴。

“也许？”金有谦耸耸肩，“动物的喜爱总是很简单。”

“人类的喜爱不简单吗？”

金有谦愣了一下，bambam的视线突然变得热烈而认真，使他不得不躲闪起来，“好像不是。”他小声说，有点怕说错。

“哎随便啦，”bambam摆摆手，把倒上酒的杯子推给金有谦，“热带的霞多丽酿的白葡萄酒，会有菠萝味，尝尝看。”

金有谦喝了一小口，馥郁的果香和微妙的酸涩滑进他的喉咙，他在bambam热切的注视下点点头，“是很不错。”

“当然，”bambam骄傲地晃了晃肩膀，“生活就得是这样，海鲜饭配上橡木桶陈年的霞多丽，种满花的露台和星星，还有一个英俊而不自知的同伴……”

金有谦适时被呛到了，用咳嗽来掩饰自己变红的脸。

“你会在这里呆多久？”bambam问他。

“后天就回去。”

“不多玩一会吗？巴塞罗那有很多值得去的地方。”

金有谦摇摇头，“我得回去工作。”

“你是做什么的？”bambam探寻的眼神藏在金黄色酒液后面。

“我有一家宠物店，那里有一屋子的狗狗在等着我。”

bambam挑了挑眉，“你看上去不像。”

“不像什么？”

“不像个开宠物店的。”

“为什么？”

“你看起来不快乐，”bambam耸耸肩，给两个人喝空的杯子里重新倒上酒，“你是因为这样才来巴塞罗那的吗？”

金有谦的手因为被如此直接的戳穿而抖动了一下，他仰头灌下一口酒，不知道该说些什么。

bambam没有选择追问下去，这让金有谦松了一口气。

他们在巴塞罗那缓慢的夜里聊着无关紧要的琐事，也偶尔沉默。金有谦发现自己很喜欢这个夜晚，因为bambam实在是个太有趣的人，他奇异又鲜活地出现在金有谦的生命中，像一支味道丰富的金色托卡依，在喝下第一口的时候就知道想要忘掉他将是件极其困难的事。

告别的时候bambam邀请金有谦明天继续当他的拍摄模特，金有谦几乎是迫不及待地答应了。

“那明天见。”bambam靠在露台的门框上，突然伸出手揉了揉金有谦后脑的头发，“你每晚会对你的狗狗们这样吗？”

金有谦诧异地看着他。

“别放在心上，”bambam松开手，嘴角含着一点神秘的笑意，“只是听说这样会让人感觉很好。”

金有谦的脸又红起来，他好像知道原因，又好像不知道。

但他今晚的确睡了一个安稳的好觉，他脑袋里的声音没有出现，他只是回味着他的晚餐和bambam的眼睛就轻易地睡着了。

*******

于是他这一次没有迟到。

bambam失望地盯着他，埋怨他浪费了自己精心准备好的俏皮话。

“真是抱歉，当一次加泰罗尼亚人就够了。”金有谦接过bambam给他点好的咖啡，小声道谢。

他们朝圣家堂走去，一路上bambam又抓拍了几张照片，金有谦很想知道在bambam的镜头下自己究竟会是什么样子，但bambam从不愿意把那些照片给他看。“还不到时候”，他是这样说的。

圣家堂人群拥挤，bambam在不拍人像的时候金有谦就站在一边默默看着他，偶尔bambam会突然转过身来把毫无准备的金有谦拍进去，然后他的脸从相机后露出来，朝金有谦展开一个诡计得逞的微笑。

“喂！小心点！”

金有谦在下一秒朝他冲过去，把一脸疑惑的人拉过来，相机硌在他们中间引起一声痛呼。

“干什……”

Bambam从金有谦的肩膀上抬起头，突然撞进了一双慌张又吃惊的眼睛里。

“……你差点被撞到。”金有谦松开bambam的手臂，他好像抓得太紧了，以至于那条精瘦的手臂上出现了几道淡粉色的抓痕。他摸摸鼻子，不好意思地开口，“抱歉。”

“没关系。”bambam舔了舔嘴唇，一言不发地拉着金有谦朝外走。

他们走到更加安静的居民区，bambam喜欢让金有谦在各种颜色的墙壁前走来走去，这样他可以拍到很多有趣的照片。金有谦尽量让自己不要去看镜头，因为那会让自己紧张，就好像他在透过镜头和bambam对视一样。

等到太阳彻底落下去之后bambam问金有谦要不要一起吃晚餐，金有谦提议想要再吃一次昨天的海鲜饭，于是他们干脆回到bambam的露台上，复刻了昨天晚上的场景。

金有谦坐在巴塞罗那的深夜里，感到前所未有的快乐。但明天启程的机票又时刻从他的脑袋里跳出来，提醒着他这份快乐短暂的保质期。他难以想象自己会在如此短的时间内与另外一个人建立起一种难以言喻的情感纽带，bambam像个突然闯进他生命中的一段漂亮华丽的乐章，不讲道理地霸占了他整颗脑袋，把他拖进了一种崭新的明亮的生活中。

“你应该像刚才这样多笑一笑。”bambam突然出声打断了金有谦的胡思乱想。

“什么？”

“多笑一笑，”bambam懒散地靠在椅子上，“你笑起来的时候能拉高人类的英俊指数，但我很少能拍到你笑的样子。你刚才在想什么？”

金有谦不好意思说“在想你”，于是他回答，“我在想，我是个幸运的混蛋。”

Bambam没有开口，只是看着他，等他继续说下去。

“你昨天问我为什么要来巴塞罗那，”金有谦开始讲述，“这里是我一个朋友非常想来的城市，他……在一个月前自杀了，”他舔了舔嘴唇，尽量让声音显得平稳一些，“没有人想到他会这样突然地选择离开这个世界，他平时看上去就和所有人一样，可能更敏感一些。

“但他是个特别棒的人，会主动帮我照顾店里的狗狗，记得它们每一只的名字，他还说等他攒够了钱要入股我的店跟我一起经营……没有人想过他会痛苦到不得不离开这个世界……”

他停顿了一下，似乎在努力吞咽着某种苦涩的药剂。

“但等到我真的回忆起来的时候，那些被我不经意间忽略掉的细节一个个涌上来，像是无数根黑色的烧得滚烫的针一样戳进我的眼睛里，我想起他每次向狗狗们道别时认真又悲伤的语气，想起他越来越频繁的沉默，想起他应对我们的玩笑时越来越吃力提起的嘴角……”

“你不明白这种感受，他给了我无数个求救信号，而我一个一个地把它们忽略了。他真是太不走运了，你知道吗，太不走运了，有我这么一个混蛋朋友……”

金有谦的声音戛然而止，像是被黑夜一口吞掉了。

bambam坐起身子，凑到金有谦面前，稳稳地握住了那双颤抖的手。

“不要把一件事情的结局归因到自己身上，你已经做到你能做到的最好了，只是你不愿意这样想。”

“我不能这么想……”金有谦躲闪的眼神在昏暗的灯光下像是被雾笼罩着。

“你必须这样想。”bambam的嗓音柔和笃定，“如果你想要从道德枷锁中挣脱出来的话，你必须这样想。”

“我可以吗？”

“相信我，你可以的，你拯救过很多人，你只是自己不知道。”

“我只是免费当了你两天的模特，”金有谦无奈地笑了一下，“还骗到了全世界最好吃的海鲜饭。”

bambam耸耸肩，“英俊也是可以救人的嘛！”他说着俏皮话，坐回了自己的椅子上。

金有谦感到喉咙干燥，局促地吞咽了一下。

然后他站起来，起身向bambam告别。

“希望还能再见到你。”

“当然，”bambam没有动，只是坐在椅子上挥了挥手，“你是个幸运的混蛋，你会再见到我的。”

*******

金有谦再见到bambam的时候，时间并没有过去多久。

宠物店到了打烊时间，他照例检查每一个笼子，并且和每一只狗狗道晚安。

“晚安Diana公主，晚安Tessa，晚安Knight，今晚要乖一点，晚安小玫瑰……”

“晚安你这个先跑去天堂的家伙。”

他从巴塞罗那回来后就在每日例行晚安后加上了这一句，他想他在慢慢从这件事情里走出来，就像bambam教他做的那样。

他转身走向门口，打算把营业的牌子翻成“close”，然后他愣在原地。

bambam不知道从什么时候出现在了店门口，微笑地看着他。

“你怎么……为什么……你什么时候……”金有谦语无伦次地看着他。

“我怎么会知道你在这里？”bambam的嘴角挂着窃笑，“你最好坐下来听这个故事。”

他们爬上店铺二层的平台，bambam从背包里抽出一个相框。

金有谦认出来那是自己的背影，似乎是两三年前了，他现在要比那时候壮一些。相片里的自己正在做着他刚刚做过的事，跟每只狗狗道晚安。

“两年前的这个晚上我也想过要结束生命，我刚刚从工作室出来，洗完了我拍摄的最后一幅作品，给我的妹妹留了一封信，告诉她挑选一个日子将它们展出。然后我就经过了你的这件宠物店，看到一个本来就长得像一只大金毛的人在跟他的狗狗道晚安，你不会明白我当时的感受，那个时刻就好像有一只刚出生的金毛幼崽用它柔软的爪子在我的心上抓了一下，我被你这个傻里傻气的举动击中了，在那一瞬间我放弃了要结束生命的想法，我用当时的相机偷偷拍了一张你的背影，然后把它洗了出来。”

金有谦不可思议地盯着相片，然后又抬头看向这个他刚刚重逢的年轻人。

“我不知道……”

“你当然不知道，所以当我在巴塞罗那的那间餐厅看见你的时候，想也没想就走过去了，你那时候看上去像一只湿漉漉的大型犬，看上去急需一些亮光和希望的样子。”

“所以你邀请我做你的摄影模特是……”

“当然，”bambam坦然地点点头，“你曾经救过我，所以我想，我也一定要拯救你。你知道，我们都是幸运的混蛋。”

金有谦握紧了手中的相框，他感到眼眶滚烫湿润，某种液体就快要不听话地淌下来。

bambam伸出手把他的脑袋按在自己的肩窝，然后像在露台的那个晚上一样揉了揉他的头发。

“晚安，金有谦。”

**-完-**

**Finally, you and me are the lucky ones this time.**


	60. Dreams Are Never Free (but we never stop)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在金有谦和bambam的星球上，他们相互告白的时候，会展开翅膀。

*******

“大象。”

金有谦重复着bambam所说的单词，困惑地像是第一天降生在这个世界上。

“是的，大象。”bambam竖起一根手指，一本正经地解释着，“你不知道，在这个世界上，大象是第二智慧的生物。你肯定要问第一智慧的生物是什么。”  
不，我没想问。金有谦暗想。  
“第一智慧的生物曾经是独角兽，”bambam愉快地说着，正因为自己丰富的历史知识而感到得意，“但是第三智慧的生物，也就是人类，他们为了提高自己的排名，不惜一切代价将独角兽变成了一个只存在于他们神话中的生物，在他们的意识领地里抹去了独角兽的客观存在。”bambam摊开手，“所以你瞧，如果我们要离开这个世界回到咱们家，就得先去问问大象的建议。”

“为什么不去问独角兽？”金有谦问。  
“因为它们正在生气。”bambam说，“托人类的福，独角兽们现在只能以一种泛维度的形式存在在这个世界中，要找到它们没那么容易。”  
“那你知道要在哪里找到大象吗？”  
“不知道。”bambam理直气壮地说。  
“……”

*******

幸运的是，他们都通晓人类的语言。  
所以，他们可以问路。

金有谦在一条街道上拦住了一个匆匆赶路的女孩。  
那个女孩穿着和街上——准确地说是和这个世界上所有的人——都一样的灰色长袍，她暗淡的眼睛在看到金有谦的那一刻亮了一下，然后很快颤抖起来，害怕地盯着站在她面前两个突然出现的男人。

“你们……”  
“我们……呃，只是想要问个路。”金有谦展露出一个他平常会向他饲养的狗狗星球时会露出的微笑。  
“你们为什么看上去不一样？”女孩在那个微笑下渐渐平静下来，视线转为好奇地他们身上打转。  
金有谦和bambam看向彼此，相互检查了一下，确信对方的翅膀没有被粗心地露出来。

“哪里不一样？”bambam困惑地问，“我觉得一样呀，”他看了看周围同样行色匆匆的人，虽然他们都罩着一个灰色的长袍，但形体骨骼都没有什么不同之处，“也许是我们更加英俊？”  
金有谦欲言又止了一下，他看了眼bambam，用眼神提醒他这会儿不是说俏皮话的好时机。

“不，”女孩摇头，“你们为什么穿成这样？”  
“这样？”bambam有点不高兴地低头看了看他专门为自己和金有谦订做的礼服，“这可是我们为了参加唔……”  
金有谦在他说漏嘴之前迅速地捂住了他的嘴。  
“哈？”女孩不解地看着他们。  
“我们只是，”金有谦不顾bambam的挣扎，仍旧一只手箍住他的肩膀另一只手捂着他的嘴巴，“我们只是想知道在哪里可以找到大象。”  
“大象？”  
“是的，大象，”金有谦微笑，“如果我没记错的话，就是那种灰色的大块头，有一截很有趣的鼻子……”  
“我知道大象长什么样，”女孩打断他，“你们为什么要找大象？”  
“因为呜呜呜……”bambam努力想要解释，但金有谦的手掌像他们隔壁的Z98星云一样压着他。  
“因为我们需要问它一件事。”金有谦神秘地说。  
他突然尖叫了一声缩回了手，然后转头瞪着bambam。后者窃笑着吐出粉色的舌头，模仿着刚才他舔向金有谦手心的动作舔了一下自己湿润的嘴唇。  
金有谦的耳朵尖红得像是他们家乡的红宝石雨。

女孩的眼睛转了转，似乎在打什么主意，然后她说，“我可以告诉你们大象在哪，但是，”她微微抬起头，“你们得带我一起去。”  
金有谦和bambam对视了一眼，决定同意这个无理的要求。

*******

女孩带着他们走出这个四方形的街区，然后又走过了两个几乎是一模一样的街区，终于抵达了这个小镇的边缘。  
她朝前方指了指，“前面那片森林里，会有大象。”  
三个人朝森林走去，很快他们就开始感受到那种青涩的潮湿感，仔细听的话，甚至还能听到生长的声音。

金有谦回头望了一眼，他看到身后的小镇像一块灰色的水泥，沉默地存在在那里，不讲道理地把来自森林的绿意隔绝在外。

大象不难找到。  
他们在一阵浓郁的玫瑰香气中找到了一只大象。那个灰色的大块头正在一圈玫瑰花中转来转去，不免让人猜想那可能是它们的某种舞蹈。  
“嘿，大象先生……或是女士？”bambam轻声打断了它的舞蹈时间。  
“噢！嘿！”大象转过身来，黑色钻石一样的眼睛轻柔地扫过面前的小小生物，“可爱的小女孩儿，穿着和我一样颜色的衣服，唔，颜色是很好看啦，但漂亮的姑娘得穿些漂亮的衣服才行，”它又转向金有谦和bambam，“哈！两个从K97星系来的小伙子，真是英俊……”

“呃，抱歉，”女孩突然说，“是我不小心吃到了毒蘑菇，还是这只大象真的在说话？”  
“喔两者都不是，亲爱的，”大象甩了甩它的鼻子，“我在意识层面与你交流，我并没真的在说你们人类的语言，但是因为我的构造比你们高级一些，所以我可以让你听懂我在说什么，为了不吓坏你我可怜的小姑娘，所以我特地把你听到的声音变成了你熟悉的语言。”  
大象看到女孩似乎还愣着，于是用鼻子指了指金有谦和bambam，“你能听到他们两个说话，也是一样的道理。”  
“哈？”

“是这样的，”金有谦干脆把还处在震惊中的女孩拉到一边，“我们想要知道怎么回K97星系，你知道，我们在参加一个婚礼的路上不小心掉下来了。”  
“绝不是因为我驾驶飞船的技术。”bambam抢先声明。  
“也绝不是因为我。”金有谦摆摆手，然后又面向大象，“总之我们就是不小心掉落到了这个世界中。”  
“所以你们现在要回去？”大象自顾自地说，“可怜的小伙子们，如果是落在别的世界中，这事情会好办得多。”  
“为什么？”女孩刚从震惊中恢复过来，就急于为自己的世界而辩护，“我们的世界有什么不好的吗？”  
“也不能这么定义，”大象犹豫地说，“只是……只是，你知道，想要离开这个世界，需要一艘能穿越时间线的飞船，但是飞船的主要原料则是……”  
“想象力。”bambam接口回答。  
“什么？这一点也说不通，”女孩的脸涨得通红，“想象力怎么可能是制造飞船的原料，物理书上说……”  
“不不不，”大象温和地打断她，“你瞧，这就是欠缺想象力的表现。”  
“所以说，”金有谦苦恼地说，“我们要想回到K97，就必须现在在这个世界制造想象力？”  
“没错，甜心，”大象缓慢地抖动着自己的身子，“是这样的。”  
“这太滑稽了，”女孩大声说，“想象力怎么可以被制造出来，想象力……它根本就不是一样东西！”  
“并不是要先成为一样东西才能被创造出来，亲爱的，”bambam柔声安抚她，“不过话又说回来，”他转向金有谦，“要怎么在这个世界制造想象力？”  
金有谦摊开手，表示他还不知道。  
“我也不知道，”大象也说，“这件事只有独角兽知道，但是你们也明白独角兽们的处境……”  
“这世界上哪有独角兽，”女孩不甘心地翘起嘴，“那是神话中的生物。”  
“小甜心，想想看，如果这个世界的独角兽只存在于神话中，那么第一个讲述这个神话的人，是怎么创造出这种生物来的？”站在一旁的大象又开始移动起它的身体，它低沉平和的声音他们的脑袋中响起，“我只能告诉你们这么多，现在，我要继续和我的玫瑰花跳舞了。”

*******

三人走出那片森林，沉默地往水泥一般的灰色小镇走去。  
他们的脸上呈现着不同的苦恼。金有谦和bambam在苦恼着要怎么给这个世界创造出想象力，而女孩则怀疑着她一直以来生活的世界还是否真实存在着。

他们经过一个又一个相似的街道，店铺被装饰成一样的格式，连招牌都像是用统一的字体字号打印出来的。金有谦和bambam想要找一间咖啡馆坐坐，结果差点走进了一间鞋店。  
咖啡店被分割成大小一致的区域，菜单上仅有两种咖啡以供选择，而芝士蛋糕则被码放得像是军需物资那样紧凑整齐。  
“这可真是，”bambam努力挑选着合适的形容词，“另一种有趣呢。”

女孩捧着热腾腾的咖啡，她脸颊红润起来，终于在一身灰色长袍中露出了一丝生气来。  
“这个世界真的很糟糕吗？”她问。  
“取决于你对‘糟糕’的定义，甜心，”bambam安慰她，“你觉得你的世界有趣吗？”  
“我不知道，”女孩摇头，“我不知道有趣的世界该是怎样的？”  
“有趣的世界并没有一个定义，”金有谦告诉她，“这才是有趣的存在意义。你们在每天点咖啡的时候，不会想要有更多一点的选择吗？比如，加点巧克力什么的？”  
“还有你们的衣服。”bambam补充。  
“衣服怎么了？”  
“不觉得每天、每个人都穿着灰色的长袍很……很单调吗？”  
“可这只是衣服。”女孩看看自己的长袍又看看金有谦和bambam身上精致的礼服，“好吧，你们的确实比较好看。”  
“你瞧，有不一样的，才会有趣。”

“所以，你们究竟是为什么会掉到这儿来这？”女孩换了个话题，“我记得你们说你们本来是去参加婚礼。”  
“喔是的，婚礼，”bambam的脸突然亮起来，像是一颗星星被点亮的样子，“我们的好朋友最终决定要和他心爱的玫瑰结婚了，我们本来是打算要去玫瑰的星球上参加婚礼的。”  
“等等，为什么是玫瑰？”女孩疑惑的看着他们，“你们的朋友是一支玫瑰？”  
“不，为什么会这么想，”金有谦说，“我们的朋友和我们是一样的，但他在星际旅游时爱上了一支玫瑰。”  
“为什么可以爱上一支玫瑰？”  
“为什么不可以爱上一支玫瑰？”  
“呃，也不是说不可以，只是，”女孩说，“只是，我们这都是大家根据系统分配的决定来结婚……”她的声音低下去，“你们是不是又要说无趣……”

金有谦和bambam像是听到了某个星球被击毁的消息那样吃惊，“怎么会这样？”bambam小声尖叫着，“不，甜心，这不是无趣，这是可怕。”  
“爱是整个宇宙最多样化的存在，它可以变换成任何样子，但绝不会是由一个系统分配的。”金有谦握紧拳头，“爱正是由于它的无限自由，才尤其珍贵。”  
“别这么激动嘛，”女孩缩了缩肩膀，“你们有体会过爱吗？”  
金有谦和bambam突然愣住了，他们突然僵直了脊背，像是稍有不慎背后的翅膀就会展开。他们刻意躲避着彼此的目光，同时对手里那杯单调的咖啡产生了浓厚的兴趣。

女孩的视线在他们之间飘来飘去，然后她清清嗓子，大声宣布，“所以你们两个喜欢对方。”  
“什么！”  
“才不是！”  
金有谦和bambam同时抗议着。  
“那你们刚才干嘛突然这样？”女孩学着他们的样子，“好像你们对视一眼的话，心脏就要燃烧起来一样。这是一种爱吧？”  
“这……”金有谦涨红了脸，他低着头，仍旧不敢看bambam，“这……这是因为我和bambam一起长大，我们非常熟悉，是彼此最重要的存在。”  
“所以这还是爱。”女孩坚定地说。  
“唔，这算吗？”bambam犹豫着，“我们没想过，我们太习惯对方的存在了。”  
“在你们的世界里，喜欢一个人的话，会有什么反应吗？”  
“嗯？这是个有趣的问题，”bambam托着下巴，“好像没有一个很明确的答案诶。”  
“我倒是听说玫瑰星球上，爱会让它们散发一种独特的香味来。”金有谦回答。  
“哇哦，”女孩赞叹着，“我从来没想过会有这样的事。”  
“所以你看，有很多事情，都有很多种不同的表现方式，它们都是美丽的。”

*******

“我知道你们要怎么在这个世界创造想象力了，”女孩突然说，“只需要像你们刚才那样，相信每件事情都有不同的选择。”  
女孩站起来，拉着两个人朝门口走去，在经过点单台时，她突然停下对店员说，“嘿！下次可以加些巧克力或者……奶油！那会更棒的！”

金有谦和bambam被她拉到了街角的一间裁衣店，她走进去，买回了很多布料，“森林里有很多颜色很好看的花，也许我能把这些布料染上不同的颜色。”她喃喃自语着。  
金有谦和bambam跟在后面，他们相视一笑，然后默默地伸开手，一束泛着珍珠光泽的光芒从他们的指尖传向女孩手里的布料，女孩尖叫着，发现它们变成了彩虹的颜色。  
bambam朝金有谦狡猾地眨了下眼睛，然后干脆把女孩身上的长袍变成了一条红色的丝绒连衣裙。

行色匆匆的路人停下脚步，惊讶地看着女孩像一朵玫瑰一样旋转跳动着。

这个世界里有一些东西正在改变。  
金有谦和bambam说不清楚那究竟是什么，但他们确信那是一些美丽的改变。

森林里的大象在溪水边观察着这个世界，它沉默地拨快了时间的速度，在人类没有意识到的某一瞬间，他们发现自己正置身于一个彩色的世界，街道有杏仁和蜂蜜的香味，音乐在不同的角落响起，房子被漆成了主人钟爱的颜色，它们神奇地组合在一起，像是被某个恶作剧的小孩泼洒了一盘调色盘在这个灰色的小镇上。

女孩拉着金有谦和bambam穿过漂亮的街道，他们又来到森林里，这次他们先遇到了独角兽。

*******

“嗨！你真的是独角兽吗？”女孩小心地走上前去。  
“噢！我看看，”独角兽钻石一样的眼睛停留在三人身上，“一个人类小甜心，两个英俊的K97来的小伙子，在参加婚礼的路上摔了下来……”  
“不是我驾驶飞船的技术问题。”bambam再次抢先强调。  
“不，当然不是，”独角兽温柔的声音让人想起法兰绒长毯，“你在驾驶飞船时因为盯着你身边的男孩眼角的那颗泪痣出神，所以撞到了玫瑰星系的蓝鲸。”  
“什么？”金有谦惊讶地看着bambam，而被揭穿的bambam正低着头，他的脸红得像是一颗充满汁水的番茄。

bambam咳嗽起来，“那只是！那只是，金有谦他睡着的时候很好看而已！”  
“嘿！这是可不怪我！”金有谦撇撇嘴。  
“我在睡觉的时候你也一样盯着我的嘴唇看！”bambam跳起来。  
“那是因为！”金有谦的耳朵又红起来，“那是因为！”  
“因为什么！”  
“因为我想吻你！”金有谦很有气势地吼出他的心里话，然后立刻咬紧了嘴唇。  
“我！”bambam也不甘示弱地回击，“我！我也是！”

独角兽用它的叫轻柔地撞了撞女孩的肩膀，“小甜心，你知道K97星系的人相互告白之后会发生什么吗？”  
“不知道。”  
“那你别被吓坏了。”独角兽温柔地把她拉到自己身边。

金有谦和bambam面对面站着，他们都感到心脏某处在激烈地燃烧着，火热的感觉传递到全身，然后汇聚在背后的蝴蝶骨处。

两双巨大的白色翅膀同时展开，它们柔和地散发着奶油的光泽，扇动时扬起的风吹落了绿色的树叶。

“你知道他们是什么吗？”独角兽问女孩，“在你们的世界里，还没有过这样一个词条呢，现在这个世界把定义的权利交给你。”  
女孩盯着他们，她的眼里露出明亮的光彩，她开心地大叫，“你们就是喜欢对方！”金有谦和bambam转过头来看着她，她又补充，“所以，你们是这个世界的天使。”

两个新诞生的“天使”相识笑起来。  
大象气喘吁吁地赶到，它向重新回到这个世界的独角兽问了好，然后告诉金有谦和bambam，他们制造飞船的材料已经准备好了。

金有谦和bambam看着像玫瑰一样的女孩，看着大象，看着独角兽，又看着在他们的帮助下变成了彩色的世界。

*******

一切似乎都结束了。  
虽说依照逻辑或是大伙看电影的经验来看，每个故事都能写上水准不一的续集，但挂上一个结局总是对一个故事的尊重。  
就像是晚上哄调皮小孩睡觉时，你总会在他柔软的额头上印上一个亲吻。

而这个故事的结局将会是：

金有谦和bambam决定再次观察着这个世界。  
他们还记得，在他们降临之初，这里的一切都是那么单一而无趣，而现在，这个世界突然变得像一个梦境那样美好。

他们决定这个世界是如此得值得留下。  
于是收起翅膀，又交换了几个轻快的亲吻。

  
**然后他们奔跑起来。**


End file.
